Le Monstré Aux Yeux Verts
by animeroxz
Summary: This monster with eyes of jade, it pits sibling against sibling, it tests some friendships and breaks others apart, it ends relationships, destroys families, and most importantly it brings about ruin and absolute chaos. It grows stronger by the day, feeding off the malice of its prey. Can the prey find a way to defeat this monster before it is too late and it devours them all?
1. Reunion With A Traitor

Le Monstré Aux Yeux Verts

Chapter 1: Reunion with a Traitor

**I don't own Inuyasha and I never will! **

**Summary: **This monster with eyes of jade, it pits sibling against sibling, it tests some friendships and breaks others apart, it ends relationships, destroys families, and most importantly it brings about ruin and absolute chaos. It grows stronger by the day, feeding off the malice of its prey. Can the prey find a way to defeat this monster before it is too late and it devours them all?

(S)*(A)*(N)*(G)*(O)

"Inuyasha! What a pleasant surprise! Come in, come in; I know it's freezing out there!" Sango Tama (27) said with a smile as she stepped aside allowing her best friend to enter her home.

It was the middle of January and it was snowing heavily outside. She knew something important must have come up for him to brave harsh weather conditions like this to drive clear across town to her home.

Inuyasha Tensho (27) hurriedly ran inside Sango's warm home and followed her into her living room.

"Make yourself at home and I'm going to run in the kitchen and make us some hot tea! Be back in a few!" Sango said cheerily as she disappeared into her kitchen.

Inuyasha unwrapped his red scarf from around his face and neck and took off his red coat before he walked over to the coat rack near the front door and placed the items on the hooks. He now had on a form-fitting red sweater, black jeans, and black boots.

He walked back over to the black, leather couch and took a seat. He grabbed a framed photograph off of the coffee table in front of him and a small smile appeared on his face at the three people in it.

It was him, Sango, and his older brother Sesshomaru when they were kids. He was on the left giving a snaggletooth grin and a peace sign to the camera. Sango was in the middle and she had one arm on his shoulder and the other on his brother's shoulder and she was smiling prettily. Sesshomaru was on the right towering over Sango and Inuyasha by a few inches because he was older than them by two years. He had his left arm at his side and the right arm was wrapped around Sango's waist. Unlike Sango and Inuyasha he had no expression whatsoever on his face as he stared into the camera.

"That picture brings back memories huh? I remember the day we took it! Uncle Taisho had taken me, you, Sesshomaru, and my Aunt Midoriko to the beach. We had so much fun that day and when were getting ready to leave Aunt Midoriko insisted that she had to have a picture of the three of us so she whipped out her camera and voila this pic was born!" Sango said amused as she sat a tray down on the coffee table with two teacups on it and joined Inuyasha on the couch where she observed the picture in his hand more closely.

"How old were we in this picture? Do you know?" Inuyasha asked Sango still staring at the photo with a small smile on his face.

Sango laughed and she said. "I think we were 7 and Sesshomaru was 9."

Inuyasha nodded and placed the framed photograph back on the coffee table before he grabbed one of the tea cups off of the tray and took a slow sip because it was so hot.

Sango grabbed the other tea cup and she too began to slowly sip her tea.

The two of them sat in a comfortable silence for about five minutes, sipping their tea, before Sango broke it.

"So what brings you to my humble abode clear across town and in near blizzard conditions? Especially since I haven't seen you in…how long's it been…five years."

Inuyasha sighed deeply and placing the half empty teacup back on the tray he looked at Sango he said his face and voice full of regret. "You know the reason for me cutting you out of my life. You married that jerk Miro…oops I'm sorry I…"

Sango laughed bitterly and she said sardonically. "Go ahead Inuyasha you can say it or do you want me to say it for you. You and all of my other so called friends and family completely cut me out of your lives because of my marriage to Miroku. You all didn't approve of me dating him in college but when I announced my engagement to him six years ago all of you guys' vehement disapproval really hurt me not to mention pissed me off. You all had said if I went through with marriage plans that you would never say anything to me again but at the time I really could have cared less what you all did so a year later Miroku and I got married despite the fact no one but his family and friends showed up."

The bitterness faded from her voice to be replaced with sadness and she continued with tears streaming down her face.

"I should have listened to you guys in the first place because he turned out to be a lying, cheating bastard. We've been divorced for about a year and a half now. He wasn't too happy about me filing for divorce and took me to court. I won everything however and he was awarded nothing. He's living back home with his parents now. He calls me every once in awhile begging me to take him back but there is no way in hell Sango Tama is making the mistake of marrying him once again. As the saying goes: Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Sango allowing her to cry on his sweater rubbing her back in a soothing fashion. He said in shock. "I had no idea all of this had gone on. None of us did. I'm so sorry Sango."

Sango scoffed and pulling away so she could look at him she asked coldly. "How could you all have known when you haven't spoken to me for five damn years?"

"Sango I…" Inuyasha trailed off at a loss for words.

"No Inuyasha! I don't want to hear anymore of your apologies because what's done is done! At least you've made the effort to come over here and patch things up and for that I thank you. That doesn't mean I've forgiven you yet though." Sango said the ice in her tone dissipating slightly.

Inuyasha smiled softly and he said standing up. "It's a start. I'm going to head out now. They say a blizzard's on the way and I have to hurry home before I get caught in it. It was nice seeing you again Sango and I promise I'm going to come back and visit more often because I'm sure it gets lonely staying in this house by yourself."

Sango stood up as well and walked him to the front door. She watched as he put back on his coat and zipped it up and rewrapped his scarf around his mouth and neck before he stuffed his hands in the coat's pockets.

Sango opened the door for him shivering from the cold and letting some snow into her house and she said with a small smile on her face. "It was nice to see you again as well Inuyasha and I'm going to hold you to your promise."

Although Sango couldn't see it she was sure Inuyasha was smiling behind the scarf.

She watched as he walked out the door and hopped into his red sports car before speeding down the street despite the slippery roads because of the snow.

Sango closed the door shaking her head. Some things never change. Even after all these years Inuyasha was still a reckless idiot.

(I)*(N)*(U)*(Y)*(A)*(S)*(H)*(A)

Sesshomaru Tensho (29) messaged the bridge of his nose and suppressed the urge to sigh as he listened to his father on the other end of the line. He was giving him his usual rant about the fact that he needed to find someone to spend the rest of his life with, i.e. a wife, before he got too old and no one wanted him.

"Yes father I understand that I'm almost thirty but I still don't see why I need to find a wife. I'm perfectly fine on my own." Sesshomaru said feeling a migraine coming on. He and his father had a strained relationship as it was and he was highly irritating which only made things worse between the two of them. He didn't hate his father but he didn't love him either, nor did he like him for that matter. He was indifferent to him as he was with everyone else in his life.

"Nonsense my boy! Everyone needs someone in their life and you are no exception! I'm sure there's one girl you must feel **something** for!" InuTaisho said in response. His oldest son was so aloof and indifferent to everything and everyone that he was beginning to think he would never find a woman to make him happy. He hadn't seen a smile on Sesshomaru's face in 26 years but he would do anything to see him smile again.

Sesshomaru smirked and he said. "Oh father sometimes I feel like you don't know me at all. If I don't feel anything for you or Inuyasha, and you are family, then what makes you think I'm going to feel anything for a stranger?"

InuTaisho sighed in exasperation he too feeling a migraine coming on he said wearily into the phone. "Fine Sesshomaru I give up for the night." It was then than idea popped into his head and smirking he said evilly. "If you won't find yourself a girl then I guess I'm going to have to find one for you! Oh and I thought you should know that your younger brother is tying the knot before you!"

Sesshomaru's cold, golden eyes widened slightly and he asked. "Inuyasha's engaged? To who?"

"One of his and Sango's friends from high school, Kagome Higurashi!" InuTaisho said and Sesshomaru could practically see him grinning that oh so annoying grin he hated so much.

Oh yes he remembered that girl. She had had a bit of a crush on his baby brother back when they were in high school and seeing as how he didn't keep up with him and his personal life he wasn't aware that the two of them had been dating and were now engaged nor did he care. Out of all of his brother's and Sango's friends she was the one he liked the least. She was too happy and perfect for his liking and someone he would definitely not like to spend the rest of his life with. Of course, while he and Inuyasha were brothers, they were as different as day and night and it would only make since that Inuyasha's idea of a perfect wife differed greatly from his own.

"Sesshomaru are you still there?" InuTaisho asked smirking. It seems that the news of his little brother getting engaged before him shocked him into silence. It seems his little news had done the trick and Sesshomaru was finally ready to settle down and have a family of his own.

"Yes father I'm still here, and no matter what you say or do there's no way you're going to make me change my mind. I don't want a wife and that's final. Goodnight father." Sesshomaru said hanging up the phone in InuTaisho's face. He knew that wasn't the end of this father's mission to find him a wife and from the looks of things it would only get worse from here.

God sometimes he couldn't believe InuTaisho was even his father. While the guy was a genius when it comes to business and was the CEO of a multibillion dollar corporation, Tensho Corp.; he was an idiot when it comes to everything else, especially parenting.

His brother was going to marry some idiot girl, which means that would make her his sister-in-law, and his father was on some demented, fruitless, matchmaking binge on his behalf.

As Sesshomaru went to prepare himself a bath, wanting to soak his troubles away, he couldn't help but think that he was the only sane one in his family.

(N)*(E)*(X)*(T)*(M)*(O)*(R)*(N)*(I)*(N)*(G)

Kagome Higurashi (27), Ayame Haruno (27), and Koga Takahashi (27) all sat in the living room of Kagome's small apartment waiting on her fiancé Inuyasha to arrive to discuss wedding plans. You see Inuyasha and Kagome, as well as their friends Koga and Ayame, got engaged around the same time and they were helping each other plan their weddings. They had decided; the four of them that is, to meet at Kagome's apartment at 9:00 that morning it was 11:30 now and he had still not arrived much to the annoyance of his fiancé and Koga and Ayame.

"Did you try calling his phone Kagome?" Ayame asked her friend.

"I've called the idiot like 10 times but he won't answer his cell? I called his father, Midoriko, and even Sesshomaru but neither of them have seen him at all this morning. Well InuTaisho and Midoriko told me that they hadn't seen him; Sesshomaru simply hung up on me! Jerk!" Kagome said annoyed. Her light-brown eyes widened and she asked panicked. "Oh no what if something bad has happened to him?"

"Relax Kagome I'm sure he's fine! Knowing that idiot he probably overslept or just forgot about our little meeting this morning!" Koga said with a smile on his face trying to cheer up the distraught woman.

Kagome smiled back and she said. "Thank you Koga and you're probably right."

Ayame watched as her fiancé and best friend looked intensely into each others eyes with a frown on her face before she cleared her throat loudly.

Both Kagome and Koga blushed and immediately looked away from each other embarrassed.

You see Kagome and Inuyasha started dating during their freshman year of college; as did Koga and Ayame. Well the two couples separated briefly during their junior year of college and Koga, who had always had a crush on Kagome, asked her out on a date to which she readily agreed hoping to make Inuyasha jealous. He was jealous, and so was Ayame, but they were too stubborn to admit it and allowed their exes to date each other even though it was killing them inside. The two, Koga and Kagome that is, dated for about three months before Kagome patched things up with Inuyasha and they got back together. Koga, heartbroken, reluctantly got back with Ayame although he never stopped loving Kagome, and while Kagome really was just dating Koga to make Inuyasha jealous apart of her couldn't help but admit that those three months with Koga were great. While she had feelings for Koga they were nowhere near as strong as the feelings she had for Inuyasha. Besides Koga loved Ayame and they were getting married soon as was she and Inuyasha. Nothing could happen between them again…right?

There was an awkward silence in the apartment and the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. That is until the front door opened and Inuyasha came bursting in.

"I am so sorry I'm late you guys but I overslept this morning and when I finally got up it was 9 o'clock. Then I went to visit Kikyo and I…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa back up! You blew us…**me** off to go and visit my older sister who also happens to be your ex-girlfriend?" Kagome asked furious glaring at Inuyasha.

"Kagome babe calm down! First of all, I forgot about this meeting in the first place and when I went to visit Kikyo she was the one who reminded me of it! I rushed over here soon after and here I am!" Inuyasha said in his defense as he cautiously approached his furious fiancée with hands out in front of him and a nervous, lopsided grin on his handsome face.

"See Kagome it was just as I told you! There was no need to be worried about the idiot!" Koga piped up smirking at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha frowned and he yelled pointing at Koga. "Hey! I'm not an idiot and I don't appreciate you…" Inuyasha's demeanor softened when he realized what else Koga had said and focusing on his fiancée once again he asked. "Kagome is what he said true? Were you worried about me?"

Kagome blushed and she said. "Yes I was worried sick about you! I mean when you didn't show up after an hour I began to think the worse so I called your dad, Midoriko, and I even called Sesshomaru but neither of them had seen you!" She became angry once again and she snapped. "That's beside the point though Inuyasha! Why the hell were you visiting my sister anyway?"

"I had to talk to her about something important." Inuyasha answered simply.

"So let me get this straight? You could talk to your ex-girlfriend, your fiancée's sister, about this something important but not your fiancée herself? Why is that?" Ayame asked truly curious.

Inuyasha glared at the redheaded woman sitting at the table. He knew Ayame wasn't intentionally trying to make things difficult between Kagome and, himself that just wasn't the type of person she was, but hell whether it was intentional or unintentional she was still doing it and it annoyed and pissed him off to no end.

"Yes Inuyasha Ayame has a good point! Why is that?" Kagome asked still pissed as she crossed her arms and raised a perfectly, arched eyebrow in question.

Inuyasha looked at the three people in the room: Kagome was in his face with a pissed off look on her face, Koga sat beside Ayame looking at him with an amused smirk on his face, and Ayame looked at him curiously waiting for his answer just as Kagome was.

Sighing Inuyasha said. "Fine I'll tell you what I talked to Kikyo about but you won't like it."

"Well? What is it?" Kagome asked impatient, angry, and curious all at once.

"It was about Sango. I went to see her yesterday before the blizzard began. I went to seek Kikyo's advice on how to break the news to you guys that she was still here in Shikon or if I should tell you at all. Well now you guys know." He saw the frowns on their faces, well Kagome's and Ayame's faces Koga looked indifferent, and with a smirk he said. "I told you guys you wouldn't like it. That's what you get for being so damn nosey!"

"Inuyasha how dare you go and visit the enemy!" Kagome said furious all over again. She asked viciously. "Or did you forget she was the enemy?"

"Yes Inuyasha I must agree with Kagome. Sango turned her back on her friends and family for a man who was all wrong for her. She's a traitor and we put her out of our lives five years ago and haven't looked back If you know what's good for you you should do the same." Ayame said more calm than Kagome but the frown on her face told Inuyasha she was still pretty pissed off.

"Oh come on ladies! It's been five years and it was stupid of us to treat Sango like that because of who she fell in love with and decided to spend the rest of her life with! I admit I was pissed too in the beginning but after a year or so I had forgiven her and was missing her like crazy! She and I have been best friends all of our lives and five years without Sango was five years too many in my book for me to be apart from her! I couldn't take it anymore and so I tracked her down easily enough and went to visit her!" Inuyasha said annoyed with Kagome and Ayame for holding a grudge against his best friend.

"Inuyasha I forbid you from going to see that…that…that traitor ever again!" Kagome ordered. Glaring at Inuyasha as if daring him to defy her orders.

Inuyasha scoffed and he said scathingly. "You forbid **me** from going to see **my** best friend! Kagome don't make me laugh! In case you've forgotten, or haven't noticed, I'm a 27 year old, fully grown ass man and I can and will do whatever I please whether the fuck you like it or not Kagome!"

"It pains me to say this but I have to agree with Inuyasha on this one Kagome. I mean I was pissed at Sango for about a year too but after that I forgave her and I would have went to see her sooner but I had no idea where she lived. I only knew her for four years but she was one of the coolest girls, if not **the **coolest girl, I've ever met." Koga said voicing his opinion. Looking at Inuyasha he asked. "You think I can go with you next time you go and visit Sango? I would really like to see her!"

Smiling at him and nodding his head he said. "Yeah."

"Not you too Koga?" Ayame asked in shock.

Koga simply nodded. It was high time this silly five year feud with Sango ended.

It would seem the guys were pro-Sango and the girls were anti-Sango.

"Get out." Kagome said lowly, darkly; it almost sounded like she was growling.

"What?" Ayame asked.

"I said get the hell out of my apartment! All of you!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome be…" Koga began but was silenced by Kagome yelling once again.

"Do you three not understand Japanese? What part of get out of my apartment do you not understand?"

Inuyasha shook his head at his fiancée before he said to Koga and Ayame. "Come on you two let's just get out of here. Princess Kagome is having a bitch fit and needs to cool off."

As Inuyasha walked toward the door without so much as a second glance at his fiancée Koga and Ayame were a bit more reluctant to leave. They looked back at Kagome who had turned her back to them with sad looks on their faces before they followed Inuyasha out the door. Ayame, who was the last to leave, closing the door softly behind her.

Ayame, now outside in the hallway, noticed Inuyasha was gone and looking to her fiancé she asked. "Koga, where'd Inuyasha go?"

Shrugging Koga answered. "I don't know where he went Ayame and I really don't give a damn. When I got out here he was already gone."

Ayame nodded, not bothering to reprimand Koga like usual for talking so badly about Inuyasha, looked up at him and asked concern shining in her beautiful, emerald-green eyes. "Do you think Kagome's going to be okay Koga?"

Wrapping an arm around Ayame's slender waist and guiding her down the hallway with him he said confidently with a smile on his face. "Yeah Ayame she's going to be fine. Like Inuyasha said she just needs time to calm down.

As they walked down the empty hallway Ayame leaned her head on Koga's shoulder and she said quietly but loud enough for him to hear. "I hope you're right Koga. I hope you're right."

(S)*(E)*(S)*(S)*(H)*(O)*(M)*(A)*(R)*(U)

That was Chapter 1 of my story Le Monstré Aux Yeux Verts.

Please review or add me to your favorite authors list, this story to your favorite stories list, subscribe to the story, or whatever you choose!

Just do something to let me know you are interested in me continuing the story!

*~(animeroxz)~*


	2. Kagome's Secret

Le Monstré Aux Yeux Verts

Chapter 2: Kagome's Secret

**I don't own Inuyasha and I never will! **

**Summary: **This monster with eyes of jade, it pits sibling against sibling, it tests some friendships and breaks others apart, it ends relationships, destroys families, and most importantly it brings about ruin and absolute chaos. It grows stronger by the day, feeding off the malice of its prey. Can the prey find a way to defeat this monster before it is too late and it devours them all?

(N)*(E)*(X)*(T)*(D)*(A)*(Y)

Midoriko Tama (48) sat on the couch in her huge living room staring blankly at a small slip of paper clenched tightly in both hands. Her youngest godson, Inuyasha Tensho, had just stopped by informing her that her niece was still living in town and that he had went to visit her the other day. He had wrote the address on a small slip of paper before putting it in her hands and suggesting she go see her before he saw himself out.

She didn't know how to feel about Inuyasha's news. I mean on the one hand she was happy that her niece, who was more like a daughter to her than anything else, was still living in Shikon, but she was also sad because she hadn't talked to her niece in five years for, now that she thought about it, such a stupid reason. She had the address in her hand and could go see Sango and apologize to her and tell her how wrong and idiotic she had been but she was afraid. She was afraid that she would refuse to see her and really she couldn't or wouldn't blame her if she did. She had seen Inuyasha though so perhaps she would see her aunt as well. Oh she didn't know what to do?

She wrestled some more with the idea of whether she should go see Sango but only ended up growling and pulling at her waist-length, silky, jet black hair in frustration. In times of indecision like these there was only one person to talk to. Her childhood friend and next door neighbor InuTaisho Tensho.

Standing up and stuffing the slip of paper in her black dress pants she walked over to and out of the front door of her mansion and headed next door to InuTaisho's own determined to get the answer she needed.

(K)*(A)*(G)*(O)*(M)*(E)

"Koga get your ass out here! I called you an hour ago and told you to be ready but it seems you can't follow even simple directions right!" Inuyasha said as he beat on Koga's apartment door annoyed.

He was about to beat on the door again when it was forcefully pulled open and a pissed off Koga stood in the doorway. If looks could kill Inuyasha would surely have been dead by the way Koga was glaring at him murderously. Closing and locking the door behind him he punched Inuyasha none to gently in the arm and asked annoyed. "Didn't you hear me tell you I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth and that I was coming when I was done?"

Punching Koga back just as hard Inuyasha said angrily. "Hell no I didn't hear you!"

Koga scoffed and he said with a smirk. "No, I supposed you couldn't hear me over your thunderous and rather senseless beating of my poor door."

"Shut up wolf!" Inuyasha said coldly as he began to walk down the hall Koga falling in step beside him.

"Make me dog!" Koga retorted just as coldly.

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you. Remember I'm the only one who knows where Sango lives, and I may just change my mind about taking you so …" Inuyasha trailed off with a smirk on his face letting the threat hang in the air.

"Are you threatening me Inuyasha Tensho?" Koga asked incredulously.

Shrugging Inuyasha said casually in response. "If the shoe fits."

The two idiots argued the entire way to Sango's house. Inuyasha almost wrecking his car three times on the way there because he was arguing with Koga.

(A)*(Y)*(A)*(M)*(E)*

Ayame opened the door to her apartment and was surprised to see Kagome standing in the hallway all smiles with a tray of fresh-baked brownies in her hand.

"Aren't you going to let me in or do you expect me to stand out in this hallway all day?" Kagome asked teasingly a smile on her pretty face.

"Oh how rude of me come in, come in!" Ayame exclaimed as she took the brownies out of Kagome's hand and turned around headed for her kitchen to put the brownies up.

"I made those myself from scratch so let me know what you think! They're also a peace offering of sorts for the way I yelled at you yesterday." Kagome said as she went to sit on the couch in Ayame's living room. She continued sadly. "I'm sorry Ayame will you forgive me?"

Ayame came out of the kitchen and joined Kagome on her couch. She smiled at the darker-haired woman and she said. "Of course I forgive you Kagome and you didn't have to bake me brownies to earn my forgiveness but since you did I'm not going to let them go to waist!"

The two women hugged and Kagome said. "Oh Ayame I don't deserve a friend like you! You're the best!"

They pulled away a few seconds later and engaged in idle chit chat for a few moments before Ayame asked something important.

"Have you apologized to the guys yet?"

Shaking her head Kagome said. "No, I was hoping that Koga would be over here so I could apologize to the two of you together but I'll just swing by his apartment later on and do it." She then frowned and continued angrily. "As for Inuyasha I have not, will not, and won't be apologizing to him anytime too soon! I mean him going to visit Sango was one thing but when he went to see my sister that was just icing on the cake!"

"Kagome you know Inuyasha loves you and that he and Kikyo have been over for years. They're just really good friends now and that's all that they are Kagome…friends!" Ayame said.

"Kikyo I'm not worried about; it's Sango who poses a threat." Kagome said.

"A threat…to what? Kagome you're confusing me here what are you talking about? I mean Sango's a lot of things but she's no threat!" Ayame said utterly confused. It seemed Sango was making her friend loose her sanity.

Kagome looked Ayame right in the eyes and she said with a deep sigh. "What I'm about to tell you Ayame can never leave this room and stays between us. Is that understood?"

Ayame simply nodded her head in response.

"I'm the one who started this five year feud." Kagome said.

(M)*(I)*(R)*(O)*(K)*(U)

"Wow yesterday Inuyasha stopped by and now you're here Koga! What a pleasant surprise!" Sango said astonished as she welcomed him into her home.

"He's actually the one that drove me over here. Something came up at the office and he had to take care of it but once it's handled he'll be back." Koga said as he walked inside and put his winter attire on the coat rack Inuyasha had used the other day and followed Sango into her living room where he chose to take a seat in the armchair to the right of the couch and coffee table.

"Would you like anything? Tea? A snack?" Sango asked.

Koga shook his head and said. "No thanks. Now come have a seat."

Sango complied with Koga's wishes and she nearly took his breath away with her beauty. She didn't look a day older than when he had seen her five years ago. Her waist-length, dark brown locks were free from its usual ponytail and cascaded down her back like a waterfall and her brown eyes were as big and beautiful as ever, although; he couldn't help but note they didn't hold as much warmth in them as they did years ago but the warmth wasn't completely gone. She also still had a killer body: big breasts, curves in all the right places, and a nice butt.

"Koga didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to stare?" Sango asked her ex-friend teasingly with a smirk on her face.

Koga blushed, embarrassed he had been caught staring, and he said. "Sorry."

Sango laughed and waved it off before she asked. "So how's life been treating you Koga? Anything big happen in the five years we haven't seen each other?"

Koga nodded and he said holding his head down. "I got engaged last month to Ayame."

Sango scrutinized him and she said with a frown. "You don't look or sound too happy about that."

The truth was he wasn't happy with his engagement to Ayame. I mean he did love Ayame, they are childhood friends after all, but he wasn't in love with her. Kagome is the one his heart belongs to but she's engaged to, and very much in love with, Inuyasha; which is why he decided to settle with Ayame because he knew Kagome would never be his.

"Koga can I give you a little piece of advice?" Sango asked the black-haired man.

Nodding his head and giving Sango his full attention he said. "Yeah, shoot."

"Koga if you're not happy with your engagement to Ayame, and I can tell that you aren't so don't even try to deny it, then maybe you should reconsider marrying her. That's the purpose of an engagement period Koga to make sure you want to be with this person for the rest of your life before you actually say 'I do'. If you're using Ayame as say…a replacement for Kagome then I'm afraid you'll be marrying her for the wrong reasons and you'll only end up hurting her in the end." Sango said seriously looking Koga right in his blue eyes.

"You're still as amazing as ever Sango! I mean you hit the nail on the mark with my situation with Ayame!" Koga said with smile staring at Sango in amazement. He then asked. "How in the hell did you figure it out though?"

Shrugging with a smirk on her face Sango said simply. "Call it a woman's intuition."

Shaking his head, realizing he would never get a real answer out of Sango, he asked her looking around the house. "So where's your dear old hubby?"

"Miroku and I are divorced Koga. Have been for the past year and a half now." Sango said evenly her face an unreadable mask.

"Oh man! I wish I could say I was sorry but I'd be lying if I did! Hell I'm glad you finally came to your senses and divorced the sleazebag! You were too good for him Sango and you deserve so much better than the likes of Miroku Houshi! I'm proud of you!" Koga said with a smile and nod of his head.

Sango laughed and she said. "I'm proud of myself too Koga. You guys were right all along and I should have listened to you in the first place but I was young, stubborn, and rebellious. Truth is I only married Miroku because I knew it pissed you and the rest of my friends and family off. I mean I did love Miroku but not nearly enough to marry him. That's why I was telling you Koga don't marry Ayame for the wrong reasons like I married Miroku or you two will end up bitter and divorced like the two of us are now."

Koga nodded and he asked. "So what'd the jackass do to cause you to divorce him?"

Sango frowned then and she said coldly. "I came home early from work one day and I caught him in **our** bed with some slut! Can you believe he had the nerve to try and lie his way out of the situation when I saw him with my own two eyes?"

Koga scoffed and he said disgusted. "Oh I can believe it because it sounds just like something he would do! He's an idiot too because if you were my wife I would never cheat on you!" Realizing what he had said his blue eyes widened, he put his hands over his mouth and he said. "Oops!"

"Aww Koga you are just the sweetest guy! You'll make a wonderful husband!" Sango said as she got up off the couch and walked over to where Koga was sitting in the chair. She wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug and she gave him a kiss on the cheek before she whispered in his ear. "Thanks for saying that Koga. You have no idea how much that means to me."

The two of them conversed more and when Inuyasha returned he joined them. Inuyasha told Sango of his engagement to Kagome and she gave him the same advice she gave to Koga. Sango fixed lunch for all of them and she watched as Koga and Inuyasha inhaled it like wild animals as she neatly ate her own with a fond smile on her face. After they had finished eating lunch it was time for Koga and Inuyasha to leave so Sango walked them to the door. They said their goodbyes and Koga and Inuyasha promised they would return.

"So why exactly didn't you tell Sango you were engaged to Kagome yesterday! You'd think that have been one of the first things you mentioned!" Koga asked Inuyasha once they were outside and walking toward Inuyasha's car.

Inuyasha sighed and he said looking up at the cloudy sky. "I don't know Koga. It wasn't important to me I guess."

Koga sputtered. "W-Wasn't important to you! Dude you're about to marry one of the prettiest and sweetest girls I know and that's not important to you!" He added half joking and half serious. "Hell if you don't want her I'll take her off your hands and you can get Ayame!"

"The truth is I didn't want Sango to know of my engagement and I had no intention of ever telling her; at least until I couldn't hide it from her anymore, but you had already told her of your engagement to Ayame before I arrived so she asked me about my love life, and looking into those big, brown eyes I couldn't lie to her." Inuyasha told Koga as he stopped and stuffed his hands in his coat pockets still looking up at the cloudy sky. He chuckled wryly and continued. "Hell, I've known Sango my entire life, and never have I been able to lie to her. It seems even after five years that still hasn't changed. I don't know whether to be pleased with that fact or disappointed."

Koga stopped as well and looking at Inuyasha he asked perplexed. "I'm confused here Inuyasha. Why on earth wouldn't you want Sango to know about your engagement? Were you afraid she'd react the same way we did when she told us of her engagement to Miroku, out of spite, because if so you know Sango isn't like that."

Shaking his head and finally looking at Koga he said with a small smile. "I know she isn't that kind of person and that's not the reason at all."

"Then why Inuyasha? What's your reason for wanting to keep Sango in the dark about your engagement?" Koga asked frustrated glaring at Inuyasha.

Turning his back to Koga and opening his car door he said cryptically. "It's best you not know Koga. The less you know the better." Getting inside and closing the door he said looking straight ahead. "Now get in wolf before I leave you here!"

Koga did as he was told, without the usual protest when Inuyasha bosses him around, because he was so deep in thought. Once Koga was inside and had his seatbelt fastened securely Inuyasha cranked up his car and they began to drive away from Sango's house and to Koga's apartment complex.

As Koga looked upside Inuyasha's head while he drove he couldn't help but wonder what he was hiding. No matter; he would find out his secret eventually. It was just a matter of time.

(K)*(O)*(G)*(A)

"So let me get this straight. My son came over to your house, told you Sango was still here in town, gave you this slip of paper with her address on it, told you to go and see her, and left?" InuTaisho Tensho (48) asked to clarify that he had correctly heard his good friend Midoriko's story.

Midoriko nodded her head and she said. "Yeah."

InuTaisho stared at the slip of paper in his hands before he looked up at Midoriko, who sat in a chair on the other side of his desk in his home office, and he asked with a shrug. "I don't see how I can be much help in this situation. Do what Inuyasha says and go and see Sango."

"That's the thing Taisho. I don't know whether I should go see her or not. I'm…afraid." Midoriko said feeling ashamed that she was forced to admit such a weakness. She continued. "That's why I came over here today. To seek your advice on whether or not I should go and see my niece."

Sighing and giving Midoriko the slip of paper back he said. "It's really not my place to say Mi-Mi. That's your decision to make and yours alone."

Midoriko growled in frustration and she said with a pout on her face. "I had a feeling you'd say something like that but that's the thing Taisho I can't make a decision!"

"So you're afraid? Big deal! We all get scared sometime so that's nothing to be ashamed of! It just means you're human! The Midoriko Tama I know is a fearless woman who never backs down from anything and you shouldn't start now! Sango is your niece Mi-Mi, and the only flesh and blood relative you have left in this world. You've lost contact with her for five years already and now that you've been given the opportunity to make amends with her you just can't ignore it. I mean if you wait too long that window of opportunity will close and the two of you will never be a real family again." InuTaisho told Midoriko. He then asked. "Is that what you want Mi-Mi?"

He knew what he just said was harsh and most likely something she didn't want to hear but it was his job as her best friend to tell her the truth no matter how much it hurt.

Shaking her head and fighting back tears she said. "No Taisho you know I don't want that but…"

Standing up and walking around his desk so that he was on the side Midoriko was on he crouched down so he was face to face with her, since was still sitting down, and he said sternly. "No buts Mi-Mi because it's no longer and option anymore whether you go see Sango or not because you are going and…I'm coming with you!"

Midoriko wrapped her arms around InuTaisho's neck in a tight embrace and she exclaimed with a smile on her face. "Oh Taisho you don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that! You're the best friend ever Taisho! Really I mean that and I promise I'm going to make it up to you!"

InuTaisho returned Midoriko's embrace and he said. "There's no need for you to repay me for anything Mi-Mi, besides there's not much the richest woman in Japan can give to the richest man in all of Japan that he doesn't have already! Plus I want to go see Sango as well and make amends. In case you've forgotten I was there the day Sango made her announcement that she was engaged to that…deplorable boy and I treated her just as badly as you and the others did! You're not the only one whose been racked with guilt over that incident you know."

Midoriko pulled away and locking eyes with InuTaisho she said. "I know all of that Taisho but it still doesn't mean I can't try to find you something!"

Laughing InuTaisho said in defeat. "Fine I give up; do as you wish Mi-Mi. You've always been a stubborn one anyway!"

Midoriko laughed as well and she said. "I'm glad you see things my way Taisho and being stubborn isn't always a bad thing you know." She winked. "It's what got me this far in life and why I'm so successful. You're stubborn yourself mister. It's a trait we share in common."

Smirking InuTaisho said. "I guess that's another one of the many things we two old friends have in common?"

Nodding her head in agreement Midoriko stood up and said. "So when are we going to Sango's?"

InuTaisho relieved himself of his crouching position rising to his feet once again and he said. "Well I've got a meeting at the office tomorrow that I have to attend and a few other things after that so tomorrow's not good, but how about the day after?"

Nodding Midoriko said. "Thursday is fine because I have a busy schedule tomorrow as well." She then smiled at InuTaisho and standing on her tip toes she gave him a kiss on the cheek and said. "Thanks for being brutally honest with me like a best friend should. I may not have wanted to hear it but I needed to."

"What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't tell you the truth?" InuTaisho asked locking eyes with Midoriko once again. He then reached a hand out and caressing the right side of her face he said gently. "Besides your indecision was making you sad and you know how much I hate it when you're sad. You're much too beautiful for tears Mi-Mi."

Midoriko's black eyes softened and leaning into InuTaisho's hand she said her voice a mere whisper. "You always know all the right things to say Taisho. You're so sweet and…" Realizing what she was doing; she quickly distanced herself from him and headed toward the closed door of his home office. She opened it and she said without turning around. "I'll see you Thursday Taisho."

She walked out closing the door softly behind her.

Things were definitely going to be awkward between the two best friends from now on.

(K)*(I)*(K)*(I)*(Y)*(O)

"How are you the cause of the five year feud between us and Sango?" Ayame asked confused.

"It's no secret that I've always loved Inuyasha but what I bet you didn't know Ayame is that Inuyasha's always loved Sango." Kagome said.

Ayame's green eyes widened and she asked shocked. "Inuyasha loves Sango! I had no idea! I mean they were always super close, but I always thought it was because they were best friends and all, but I didn't know anything romantic was going on between the two!"

Shaking her head Kagome clarified. "No, no, Ayame Inuyasha never actually had the guts to tell Sango how he feels so he just kept his feelings to himself and loved her in secret."

"I see, but if he loved Sango so much how come he date your sister?" Ayame asked.

"Oh make no mistake, Inuyasha's one and only love was and always will be Sango, but since he couldn't tell her how he felt; he moved on to someone else hoping they would help him get over her. That someone else was my older sister Kikyo. They dated for a few months, and Inuyasha did like her a lot, but she was not his **precious** Sango. Kikyo was the one that broke it off with him and when I asked her why she told me it was because she could sense that Inuyasha wasn't completely devoted to her, that his heart belonged to someone else. She really did love him, but she told me there was no ill will between the two of them, obviously since they're friends to this very day." Kagome explained.

"Did she know…that the one who had Inuyasha's heart was Sango?"

"Well when she broke up with him she had no idea who the girl was but after she started hanging out with us she quickly realized Sango was the girl Inuyasha loved."

"Wow I feel so dumb! How could I not have noticed that Inuyasha was in love with Sango?"

"Don't beat yourself up about it because very few people know the truth. Hell, not even Sango knows Inuyasha loves her to this day!"

"What does this have to do with you starting the five year feud though?"

"Oh well it was during our freshman year at Shikon University. Sango, Inuyasha, and I had planned on going out that weekend but when we went to get Sango she was hauled up in her dorm room finishing a paper so she told us to go on without her. Inuyasha tried and tried to convince her to come but she wouldn't relent so finally after about fifteen minutes he gave up and we left without her. What I thought was going to be an enjoyable, almost date turned out to be the worse night of my life because all he could talk about was Sango and he barely paid me any attention. I think we were in his car on the way back to SU that night when he finally admitted to me what I knew all along; that he was in love with Sango, but what surprised me was that he said he planned on confessing real soon."

"Oh wow so what happened next?"

"Well I couldn't let him confess to Sango, because that would mean I could never have him, but I had no idea how I could stop him from doing so. It was I think the following Tuesday that I came up with my brilliant plan. Sango, Miroku, and I all shared a class together, and by chance I happened to look up and I saw him staring longingly at Sango. Now we all know Miroku is a perv, and he was always groping Sango's ass and flirting with her back in high school, but we didn't think anything of it because he flirted with practically anything that had two X chromosomes. That was just the way Miroku was. When I saw that look though Ayame. I knew Sango wasn't just another one of his conquest, but she held a special place in his heart. Anyway it was after class that I told him flat out that I saw him staring at Sango and I asked him did he have a crush on her. He denied it at first but finally he admitted to me that he did indeed like Sango. Now I knew Sango liked Miroku well enough, but I didn't know if she liked him in that way, but I encouraged him to ask her out on a date anyway. I mean I knew Sango, and even if she didn't return Miroku's feelings she'd agree to the date; if only to spare his feelings."

"Did everything go as planned?"

Kagome nodded her head and said with a smirk on her face. "Yep it went just as I said it would. She came over to my dorm and told me that Miroku asked her out and that even though she didn't like him like that she didn't want to hurt his feelings so she agreed to it. I asked her where they were going and she said they were going to have dinner and then a movie. I asked her the name of the restaurant, and I could tell she thought it was weird I was asking her so many questions about her date but she told me anyway. This is the part where you and Koga played an unwitting part in my little plan."

Ayame frowned. She felt insulted that Kagome had used her and Koga for her little scheme, but she didn't say anything and let the darker haired girl continue.

"Well Inuyasha very well wouldn't come to the restaurant if it was just the two of us, so when I told him it would be a group outing he reluctantly agreed. I asked you guys right after that if you wanted to come, and you readily agreed as I knew you would. We arrived at the restaurant that weekend an hour later than when Sango said she and Miroku would arrive and you remember the rest don't you Ayame?"

Ayame nodded her head and said frowning even more. "Yeah I remember. Inuyasha saw Sango and Miroku on their 'date' and he looked absolutely heartbroken. He ran out of the restaurant and me, you, and Koga ran after him because he was our ride back to Shikon U. The night was ruined for everyone…but you of course, because you got what you wanted."

"Yes, I did get what I want, but don't I always? Anyway I used Inuyasha's heartbreak to get closer to him and eventually we started dating, and the fact that Sango ended up falling for Miroku was an added bonus. Then you and Koga got together soon after that, so it was like everybody in our group of six was happily dating. Everything was great for years and just when I thought Inuyasha was finally getting over Princess Sango the unthinkable happened."

Ayame rolled her eyes and she asked. "And what may I ask was the unthinkable?"

"Sango and Miroku breaking up of course!" Kagome told Ayame as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She continued. "Sango broke up with Miroku because she caught the idiot with another woman. As soon as Inuyasha heard Sango and Miroku weren't together anymore he instantly lit up, and I knew deep down Inuyasha still loved Sango. Sensing that my relationship with Inuyasha was in danger I did the only thing I could do…I got Sango and Miroku back together of course. I went over to Miroku's apartment, and I was not at all surprised at how much of a wreck he was without Sango in his life. I knew I had to come up with something to get them to stay together forever, so I convinced Miroku to propose to Sango. They had known and dated each other long enough after all, and they loved each other, so what was the harm in them being married? He took my advice; as he always did, and he proposed to Sango and she said yes. I knew of the engagement long before any of you knew about it, but I pretended that I didn't."

"Then Sango announced to us that she and Miroku were engaged, we all became angry because we knew Miroku was a lousy cheater and thought Sango was an idiot for even saying yes to his proposal, we threatened to kick her out of our lives if she married Miroku, she did it anyway, and thus the five year feud began." Ayame finished the story for Kagome. After letting it sink in she continued in amazement. "Wow I guess you really did start the feud!"

"I told you so." Kagome said as she rose to her feet. She looked down at Ayame who still sat on the couch and said. "I have to get back to my apartment now but remember you promised to keep what I just told you a secret."

"Wait Kagome! Before you go can I ask you something?"

"You just did but sure go ahead."

Ayame looked up at Kagome and asked. "Do you regret starting the feud?"

Smirking Kagome said turning her back to Ayame. "No not one bit! These five years without Sango have been the best years of my life!"

Ayame leaned back into the couch and simply said. "Oh…"

"If that is all I really must get going! Toodles Ayame dear! Remember this is our little secret!" Kagome said cheerily as she walked out of Ayame's apartment running into to Koga who was just outside in the hallway.

They greeted each other, chatted awhile, and then they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

(J)*(A)*(K)*(E)*(N)

"Hey I just ran into Kagome out in the hall! It's good to see she's not angry anymore!" Koga told his fiancée as he entered her apartment with a smile on his face.

"Yeah." Ayame said distractedly still reeling over what Kagome had just told her.

Koga frowned, noticing Ayame's trance like state, and he asked. "Ayame you look like you've seen a ghost! What on earth happened in this apartment between you and Kagome?"

Snapping out of it, not wanting to worry Koga, she gave him what she hoped looked like a sincere smile and said. "Nothing happened Koga! Kagome just came over to apologize for her actions yesterday and then we had a little girl talk. That's all."

Koga looked skeptically at Ayame. It was obvious she was lying to him but he wouldn't press anymore. Whatever was said, whatever went on between Kagome and his fiancée would come out eventually. That he was sure of.

"So did you and Inuyasha go and visit Sango like you said you were yesterday?" Ayame asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah." Koga said as he walked into the kitchen. When he spotted the brownies sitting on the counter he asked. "Hey did you make these brownies Ayame? I didn't know you could cook let alone bake?"

"I can't cook or bake, and no I didn't make those brownies. Kagome brought them over as a peace offering for the way she acted towards me yesterday…all of us actually. She said she made them from scratch and told me to taste them and tell her what I think but have one if you like." Ayame said as she went and joined Koga in the kitchen.

Koga took one of the chocolate-y squares off of the tray and took a big bite out of it. His blue eyes widened and he exclaimed. "Damn this is the best brownie I've ever eaten! Is there anything Kagome can't do? Ayame when we get married ask Kagome for cooking lessons or something because she is an amazing cook!"

Ayame's fists clenched at her sides and she stormed over to the counter and snatched one of the brownies off of the tray biting angrily into it.

"It's delicious isn't it?" Koga asked working on his third brownie.

"Yes it is." Ayame said although it pained her to admit it.

She hated the fact that Koga was always comparing her to Kagome. She was perfect in his eyes and could no wrong but once the little secret she divulged to her came out he would see just how wicked Kagome really was. She wasn't the type of woman that broke promises, so she wouldn't tell a soul as she promised Kagome, but as the saying goes what's done in the dark comes to light. All she had to do was patiently wait for that day to come.

"Anyway how was the visit? I bet it was horrible wasn't it?" Ayame asked leaning on the countertop and watching Koga devour nearly the entire tray of brownies.

Swallowing what he had in his mouth he said with a shake of his head. "It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I could tell she's still pissed at all of us for what we did to her but if you go over and show her you're serious about making amends she'll meet you halfway. I know she hasn't forgiven me or Inuyasha yet, and I mean can you really blame her, and that it's going to take awhile for her to completely forgive us but I'm willing to wait. I mean the fact that she's trying is enough for me."

"I see. Are she and Miroku still together?" Ayame asked.

"No they've been divorced for about a year and a half now." Koga answered simply picking up the last of the 12 brownies on the tray and taking a bite out of it.

Ayame's green eyes widened and she asked shocked. "They're divorced? What happened to cause them to get a divorce?"

"It's not my place to say Ayame but if you come with me on my next visit to Sango's you can find out." Koga said slyly trying to convince her to go and visit Sango.

Shaking her head Ayame said. "No thanks. Not knowing suits me just fine."

Koga scoffed and he said with a smirk. "Stubborn woman."

Ayame winked at him in response a smirk on her pretty face.

"Whatever. I just came over to check up on you and now that I see you're fine I'll be on my way." Koga said walking out of the kitchen and into the living room Ayame on his heels.

"This certainly was a quick visit today." Ayame stated the obvious. She asked. "Any particular reason why?"

"Inuyasha's outside waiting for me." Koga answered simply already halfway out the door.

"You couldn't have driven over here by yourself? You have a car you know?" Ayame asked annoyed.

"We just left Sango's place and I mentioned to him that I wanted to check up on you and he offered to drive me over here. I told him it was okay but he insisted." Koga explained opening the door.

He leaned down and gave Ayame a kiss on the cheek and said. "Later babe! Love ya!"

Ayame smiled weakly and said. "Love you too."

She closed the door once Koga exited her apartment and leaned her back against it sighing deeply. She was no fool. She knew Koga didn't love her; no, that wasn't true at all. Koga did love her. He just wasn't in love with her. She was just a replacement, second best to the one he really wanted. Oh but that would all change once he found out his sweet, perfect Kagome was just as wicked and imperfect as everyone else; if not more so. Then Koga would see she was the right woman for him all along. The fact that Sango and Miroku are divorced means that Kagome's plan was slowly unraveling. She was sure Kagome wasn't aware of divorce, seeing as how she just found out herself, but she would learn of it in due time and when she did oh was she going to be pissed.

Ayame smirked and headed for the kitchen to prepare her lunch.

Yes; it was only a matter of time before Kagome's secret was revealed.

(R)*(I)*(N)

That was Chapter 2 of my story Le Monstré Aux Yeux Verts.

Please review or add me to your favorite authors list, this story to your favorite stories list, subscribe to the story, or whatever you choose!

Just do something to let me know you are interested in me continuing the story!

*~(animeroxz)~*


	3. InuTaisho's Plan

Le Monstré Aux Yeux Verts

Chapter 3: InuTaisho's Plan

**I don't own Inuyasha and I never will! **

**Summary: **This monster with eyes of jade, it pits sibling against sibling, it tests some friendships and breaks others apart, it ends relationships, destroys families, and most importantly it brings about ruin and absolute chaos. It grows stronger by the day, feeding off the malice of its prey. Can the prey find a way to defeat this monster before it is too late and it devours them all?

(N)*(A)*(R)*(A)*(K)*(U)

"Hello Kagome dear welcome back."

Kagome, who had just gotten back from her visit to Ayame's and was headed to her apartment, stopped and smiled at the elderly woman who stayed three doors down from her and said. "Good afternoon Mrs. Umeki you look as healthy as ever."

Mrs. Umeki grinned at Kagome said. "Thank you child at my age those words are like music to my ears." She then got serious and beckoning Kagome to come closer she whispered in the younger woman's ear. "I saw someone go into your apartment dear and I've been watching it for sometime now and they still haven't come out. I just thought I'd give you a heads up before you went inside. If you need help just scream and I'll call the police."

"Did you get a good look at the person? Was it male or female?" Kagome asked the old woman standing up straight once again since she had to bend over because Mrs. Umeki was so short.

"It was definitely a male but I didn't really get a good look at him. All I know is that he was tall and had long, silver or white hair. I couldn't quite tell which color it was exactly." Ms. Umeki described the assailant to the best of her ability. She then wagged a finger at Kagome and scolded her. "You really should lock your door too dear when you leave because that man just walked right on in!"

Kagome smiled. The only person that could be from Mrs. Umeki's description was Inuyasha. She had locked her door before she left; she was sure of it, so the only way inside was with a key and the only people with a key besides herself were Kikyo and Inuyasha, and since her older sister didn't fit Mrs. Umeki's description and wasn't even in town Inuyasha was the only logical choice.

Smiling down at the elderly woman Kagome said. "Thanks for the heads up Mrs. Umeki but I think I know the person inside my apartment."

"You're welcome dear and remember if you need help scream." Mrs. Umeki said with a kind smile before she turned around and went back inside her apartment leaving the door open just in case Kagome's life was threatened and she needed to intervene.

Kagome made it to her apartment in a matter of seconds and she opened the door with only the slightest bit of hesitation. She was about to yell Inuyasha's name until she saw who it was sitting on her couch as if it was his apartment. It wasn't Inuyasha, but instead his older brother, Sesshomaru Tensho. Poking her head out the door; she gave Mrs. Umeki a thumbs-up signifying everything was okay before she entered her apartment closing the door behind her.

"It's about time you arrived girl. Do you know how long I've been sitting here waiting for you?" Sesshomaru said not even looking at her.

Kagome scowled at Sesshomaru and she said crossing her arms. "You have got a lot of nerve Sesshomaru! How'd you get in here anyway, because I'm sure I locked the door before I left, and I know damn well you don't have a key?"

Smirking he said still refusing to look at her. "I picked the lock."

"That's called breaking and entering you know and that is a crime! I should call the police right now and have you arrested!" Kagome said pulling out her cell phone.

"You shouldn't make empty threats little girl or no one will take you seriously. Now put the phone away because we both know you were just bluffing." Sesshomaru said coolly still not looking at Kagome.

Kagome put her phone back in her pocket and she pointing a finger at him. "Hey don't call me little girl because in case you haven't noticed I'm a fully grown woman and people do take me seriously I'll have you know!"

"Grown women don't point fingers and yell like teenage girls and while people may take you seriously I certainly don't." Sesshomaru said laughing softly smirk still in place.

"Have I ever told you how much I hate you?" Kagome asked as she went to join Sesshomaru on the couch although she sat as far away from him as humanly possible.

Finally looking at her his gold eyes as cold as ever he said. "Were you under the impression that I was fond of you because if so you were sorely mistaken? You're not the first person who's told me that they hated me and you certainly won't be the last. I don't live in this world for people's admiration or approval especially yours."

"You are so infuriating!" Kagome yelled glaring at the man on the other end of the couch. Crossing her arms and turning her nose up at Sesshomaru she asked annoyed. "What do you want anyway? It must be important for you to break into the apartment of a person you hate and wait for their return?"

"I came to ask you of the whereabouts of your sister. I've been calling her cell phone but she won't answer and I even went by her house but no one's home." Sesshomaru said averting his eyes away from Kagome once again in favor of looking straight ahead.

Waving a dismissive hand she told Sesshomaru. "Relax Sesshomaru Kikyo is fine. She's away at a pediatrician's convention or something in Tokyo. She'll be back this weekend. I'm surprised she didn't tell you."

"A pediatrician's convention in Tokyo?" Sesshomaru asked. "I've never heard of such a thing."

"Kikyo was invited to the very first one. Only the best pediatricians in the world were invited and Kikyo was only one of two who was chosen from Japan." Kagome explained.

Sesshomaru nodded his head and he said. "That still doesn't explain why she isn't answering her cell phone."

Shrugging Kagome said. "Maybe she doesn't want to be bothered."

That wasn't it at all. Kikyo always answered the phone whenever he called and these times should have been no exception. No matter, he had found out where she was and he would worry about the phone situation whenever she returned.

Standing up he looked down at Kagome in disdain and said coldly. "You've served your purpose girl. I can't stand being in this dirty, little hobble any longer so I'm leaving."

Kagome stood up as well and she said offended walking him to the door. "Don't forget you were the one who came into my dirty, little hobble uninvited and besides not all of us are rich enough to live in swanky penthouses!"

Ignoring Kagome's temper tantrum he said sarcastically while opening the door a smirk on his face. "Congratulations on your upcoming nuptials. I'm going to love having you as a sister-in-law."

He walked out closing the door right in Kagome's shocked face.

(T)*(O)*(K)*(Y)*(O)

Kikyo Higurashi (29) lay on her bed in her hotel room with her eyes closed deep in thought. She knew Sesshomaru was probably worried sick about her by now. She would have told him of her departure but it was so sudden that she didn't have time to do anything but pack and quickly tell her little sister of her whereabouts. Then to make matters worse; in her haste to make it to the airport in time she had forgotten her cell phone which was back at home in Shikon. She was sure Sesshomaru had tried to call a hundred times and was probably pissed that she didn't answer. Oh well when she got back to Shikon she'd make it up to him.

Kikyo placed a hand on her stomach when it started to growl. She hadn't eaten a thing all day so she supposed she was long overdue for a meal. She could order room service but she had eaten it three days in a row and was sick of it. There was a nice little Italian restaurant across the street she could give a try though.

Getting up out of bed she grabbed her purse that was on the dresser, making sure she had her key card, and headed out of her hotel room the door locking automatically behind her.

"Oh Kikyo what a surprise! Are you heading out as well?"

Kikyo looked up and when she saw who it was a small smile appeared on her otherwise emotionless face and she answered. "Yes Suikotsu. To that Italian restaurant across the street. I haven't eaten a thing all day and I'm famished."

Suikotsu Churei (30) was the other pediatrician invited from Japan to attend the first ever pediatrician's convention. He had a clinic in Shikon as well and both he and Kikyo are great friends. He was tall, handsome, built but not overly so and very kind. Those great qualities, along with the fact that he was a doctor and loaded, made him a hit with the ladies and some males. He was great with kids and all of his patients loved him, not to mention their mothers too.

Suikotsu smiled at Kikyo, showing off his perfect, white teeth, and he said. "It seems we had the same idea in mind. I guess great minds really do think alike." He snapped his fingers and said. "Hey I have an idea. Why don't we go to the restaurant together and split the cost?"

Kikyo raised black eyebrow and she asked teasingly. "You mean like a date?"

Suikotsu blushed crimson, his brown eyes wide, and he said shaking his head. "No, no, I didn't mean it like that Kikyo. I was just…"

Kikyo laughed; he was so cute when he was embarrassed, and she said. "Relax Suikotsu I was just kidding and sure that sounds like a great idea."

"That wasn't a very good joke." Suikotsu said with a cute pout on his face but the twinkle in his kind, brown eyes told Kikyo he wasn't really angry.

Offering Kikyo his arm he asked. "Shall we Dr. Higurashi?"

Kikyo hooked her arm with his and she said with a giggle. "We shall Dr. Churei."

The two walked down the hallway arm in arm laughing and talking like the old friends they were.

(S)*(H)*(I)*(K)*(O)*(N)

InuTaisho Tensho sat at a table in the most expensive restaurant in Shikon called Sakura. He had asked three young, beautiful to join him tonight and he was waiting on them to arrive. They were Kagura Akitoki (28), Sara Ashida (29), and Toran Mifune (31); three women who were in his eldest son's life at one point or another and who he felt would make great life long companions for his love-challenged son. His son wasn't looking hard enough for a wife in his opinion so he was taking matters into his own hands.

"What will you be having today Mr. Tensho?" A pretty, blonde waitress with blue eyes asked politely with a smile on her face.

"I'm actually waiting on a few people so could you come back in maybe fifteen or twenty minutes and we should be ready to order then. Thanks Megumi you're a doll." InuTaisho explained to the young woman an apologetic grin on his face.

"No problem Mr. Tensho! Anything for our most valued customer!" Megumi said with a smile turning around and heading to another table to wait on other customers.

InuTaisho watched the young girl fondly. Megumi had to be no older than sixteen and she was always the one to wait on him. She was always courteous and as such he always gave her a generous tip.

Looking at his watch InuTaisho frowned. It was 7:30; they were thirty minutes late. There was such a thing as being fashionably late but my goodness this was ridiculous.

Finally he saw them approaching his table but they didn't look too happy and were being escorted by one of the employees.

"Is there a problem Saito?" InuTaisho asked the young boy concerned once he and the three women had arrived at his table.

Saito, like Megumi, was a teenager, seventeen if he had to guess with short, wild, black hair and dark blue eyes. He was a good kid in InuTaisho's opinion but he was a little rough around the edges. In fact, he reminded him a lot of his younger son Inuyasha.

"These three women have been declaring for the last thirty minutes that you were expecting them. Is that true Mr. Tensho?"

"Yes Saito it is. Come ladies please have a seat." InuTaisho answered gesturing for the three women to join him at the table for four.

Kagura, Sara, and Toran stuck their tongues out at Saito in a rather immature fashion, as if to say I told you so, before they took a seat.

Kagura and Toran sat on one side, Kagura on the inside, and InuTaisho and Sara sat on the other side, InuTaisho on the inside.

"Mr. Tensho please forgive me I thought they were lying!" Saito said apologetic bowing over an over again.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." InuTaisho said cutting his eyes in the direction of the three young women at his table.

"Hey Saito get your butt back up front at the reservation booth! The line's backed up all the way outside and people are complaining and getting angry!"

"Okay!" Saito yelled back. Looking at the three women he said hurriedly. "I'm sorry for what I did honest! Will you forgive me?"

Kagura, Sara, and Toran turned their noses up at Saito in response.

Megumi came running over and she said to Saito with a blush on her face looking everywhere but at him. "You had better hurry back up front Saito. The manager was about to come looking for you but I told her I would find you so you wouldn't get in trouble and possibly fired."

Saito grinned at Megumi and said. "Thanks Meg you're the best! I owe you one!" He then said to InuTaisho. "See ya Mr. Tensho." To the ladies. "Sorry once again for the misunderstanding and I promise you it won't happen again."

He ran toward the entrance of Sakura to reclaim his post behind the reservation booth.

Noticing Megumi staring longingly after Saito InuTaisho smirked and clearing his throat rather loudly and said. "Oh for heaven's sake Megumi! Ever since I've been coming to this restaurant you've been too afraid to tell Saito how you feel! Just tell him you love him already! He'll never know if you don't tell him!"

Megumi blushed crimson and said. "Mr. Tensho I'm not in love with Saito! We're just friends nothing more!"

InuTaisho, Kagura, Sara, and Toran all looked at each other and rolled their eyes. As if they hadn't heard that line before; it was the oldest one in the book when you were in denial that you were in love with your friend.

"If that were true you wouldn't be so flustered and blushing." InuTaisho teased the girl smirk still on his face.

"Welcome to Sakura. My name is Megumi and I will be your waitress for the evening." Megumi said in greeting ignoring InuTaisho and going back to doing her job. She smiled at them and asked. "What would you all like to drink and what will you be having his afternoon?"

After Megumi took their orders and walked away and the appetizers were delivered to their table it was time for them to get down to business.

"I'm sure by now you're all wondering why I invited you to dinner right?" InuTaisho asked the three women already knowing their answers.

Kagura, Sara, and Toran nodded looking expectantly at InuTaisho.

"You three women love my eldest son Sesshomaru is that correct?" InuTaisho asked bluntly.

The three women blushed just as Megumi had earlier and they all nodded their heads in the affirmative to InuTaisho's question.

InuTaisho grinned and clapped his hands together and said happily. "Well this is your lucky night because I'm giving you three a chance to win his heart!"

Kagura gave InuTaisho a suspicious look and she asked. "What are you talking about?"

"You see Sesshomaru will be thirty soon and he still hasn't settled down yet. He says he doesn't need anyone and that he had no plans to settle down but that's nonsense because we all need someone, and I know deep down, despite the fact that he tries to hide it, my eldest son does have a heart and there must be some girl out there that that can melt the ice around it. Too put it simply I think one of you is that girl. I've sat back far too long and not interfered in Sesshomaru's love life, thinking he could find himself a great woman on his own, but I thought wrong and I can't just sit back and do nothing anymore. Father knows best after all and what's best for Sesshomaru is one of you three ladies." InuTaisho explained.

"And how exactly do you propose we go about wooing your son? That's not going to be an easy task to accomplish as I'm sure you know." Sara asked InuTaisho crossing her arms over her chest and waiting for his answer.

"I'm glad you asked Sara! You three do anything you have to do to get Sesshomaru to fall in love with you but there's a catch…" InuTaisho trailed off.

Toran rolled her ice blue eyes and she said annoyed. "Of course there's a catch! There's always a catch!"

"You have to get Sesshomaru to fall in love with you before his 30th birthday which is in…what month is this?"

"January." Kagura answered.

InuTaisho nodded his head and continued. "Which is in June which is five months away. That means you three have five months to get Sesshomaru to fall for you. That seems like ample enough time to me don't you agree?"

Kagura, Sara, and Toran smirked and nodded their heads at InuTaisho. Five months to get the man that they love to love them back was indeed plenty enough time.

Sara, always the logical one, asked. "And what if Mr. Tensho we all fail in getting Sesshomaru to love us? What happens then?"

"You all give up hope of ever being with him and I'll move on to my next matchmaking venture." InuTaisho said simply.

"Hey! Who are you to tell us to give up our feelings for Sesshomaru?" Kagura asked angrily slamming her fists on the table and glaring at InuTaisho.

"Yes Mr. Tensho Kagura does have a point. Asking us to stop loving Sesshomaru is like asking us not to breathe." Toran said calmly.

"I never asked you to stop loving my son I said to give up hope of ever being with him because let's face it. If after five months you still haven't captured Sesshomaru's heart then obviously he's not into you." InuTaisho answered seriously. He then grinned and said. "Let's not worry about that though because that'll never happen! He's going to fall for at least one of you I'm sure of it!" Holding out his hand for the three women to shake he asked. "Do we have a deal ladies?"

Kagura, Sara, and Toran looked at InuTaisho's hand warily for a few minutes before all finally shook it. Sara was the first one to shake it, followed by Toran, and finally Kagura.

The rest of dinner was much more lighthearted and InuTaisho took the time to get to know his three potential daughters-in-laws better.

Sara was intelligent, polite, soft-spoken, and the true definition of a lady. Kagura was the complete opposite of Sara. While she was intelligent, she was loud, rude, had a short temper, and just unlady like in every way. InuTaisho couldn't help but admit she had a certain charm about her despite her many shortcomings. Toran was cool, calm, and collected living up to her nickname of ice princess. She was also mysterious and cocky, and reminded InuTaisho of Sesshomaru so much that it was scary. It was as if she was his eldest son in female form. Oh yes! He was sure one of these three ladies was Sesshomaru's soul mate!

Toran stood up and she said bowing respectfully to InuTaisho. "I enjoyed the meal very much and I thank you for treating me but it's getting late and I really must get going."

Kagura stood up as well and she said rudely a smirk on her face. "Yeah InuTaisho thanks for the good eats but like ice queen said it's getting late and I've got to get going as well."

Toran stared at Kagura in disgust. How could InuTaisho think a woman as uncouth as Kagura Akitoki is a good match for Sesshomaru? It just didn't make any sense. No matter, it wasn't InuTaisho's choice in the end it was Sesshomaru's and there was no way he would choose an uncivilized woman like Kagura Akitoki to be his girlfriend let alone wife. Sara on the other hand was who she had to be worried about.

InuTaisho grinned at Kagura and Toran and said. "Goodnight ladies I enjoyed you both! Drive safely!"

He watched as the two women walked out of the restaurant before he realized he still had one straggler.

"Sara I'm flattered that you enjoy my company so much but don't you think you should be heading home as well?" InuTaisho said teasingly to the young woman.

Sara blushed crimson and she said. "Oh no while I do enjoy you company Mr. Tensho that's not the reason why I'm still here."

"Oh really? Well if I'm not the reason who or what is?" InuTaisho asked curious now.

Sara blushed even more and she said embarrassed twiddling with her thumbs and looking down. "You see Mr. Tensho I have a bit of a sweet tooth and although I don't need it I **really** want dessert. Don't worry though you're already buying dinner for the four of us at this expensive place so I'll purchase the dessert with my own money."

InuTaisho laughed heartily scaring poor Sara and he said. "Oh Sara you're too cute for your own good! I have a sweet tooth as well so what do you say we both order dessert?"

Shaking her head Sara said. "Oh no I couldn't possibly have you purchase dinner and dessert for me! That's too much! I have money so I'll purchase my own dessert."

InuTaisho waved Sara off and beckoned Megumi, who had just finished taking a table's order, over.

"What can I do for you Mr. Tensho?" Megumi asked when she arrived.

InuTaisho looked at Sara and asked. "What kind of dessert do you want Sara?"

"Anything chocolate." Sara answered in defeat. Arguing with the man was useless so she decided to let him have his way.

Grinning at Sara he looked back at Megumi and said. "Two slices of chocolate truffle cake please Megumi."

Megumi nodded before she walked away to take their order to the kitchen.

"I get free dessert here so you don't have to worry about me spending too much on you." InuTaisho said with a smile on his face.

Their dessert arrived in five minutes and they happily devoured their slices of chocolate cake.

"Mmm that was delicious! Thanks Mr. Tensho!" Sara said content a smile on her beautiful face.

Rising to his feet and taking the bill with him he told Sara. "I'm glad you enjoyed it and you're very welcome. Now it's time we take our leave."

Sara rose to her feet and followed InuTaisho to the cash register. He paid the expensive bill without so much as batting an eyelash. To a rich man like InuTaisho that was merely chump change Sara reasoned.

They walked out of the restaurant and InuTaisho walked her to her car. They said their goodbyes before Sara drove away and off into the distance.

As InuTaisho walked to his car he said aloud a fond smile on his face. "Sara Ashida you're growing on me!"

He hated to take sides, and he was rooting for Toran and Kagura as well, but he couldn't help but think Sara would make a wonderful daughter.

(T)*(O)*(K)*(Y)*(O)

"Goodnight Dr. Churei. I had a wonderful time." Kikyo said with a kind smile as she took her key card out of her purse, put it in the slot, and opened the door.

"I enjoyed you as well Dr. Higurashi. We'll…have to do it again sometime." Suikotsu said smiling back Kikyo a small blush on his face.

"I would be happy to." Kikyo answered before she walked inside closing the door softly behind her.

Suikotsu, who stayed in the room right across from Kikyo's, used his key card to unlock his door before he opened it and walked inside. He took his shoes off and fell backwards onto his bed sighing with a huge, goofy grin on his handsome face. His thoughts revolving around Kikyo.

He enjoyed his dinner date with Kikyo very much. Okay so it wasn't really a date but it felt like one to Suikotsu. While he has known Kikyo for many years; he only realized he had feelings for her some five years ago, but he was so damn shy that he hadn't had the guts to tell her how he feels even after all this time. It was useless though because Kikyo was in love with Sesshomaru Tensho and vice versa. The two claimed they were just very good friends but Suikotsu knew there was something more between them. He and Sesshomaru didn't get along very well anyway. Partly because of Kikyo and also because he hated Sesshomaru's pompous, devil may care attitude.

He was thinking too much about that jerk Sesshomaru for his liking. He didn't care if Kikyo and Sesshomaru liked each other he was going to do everything in his power to win her over. They hadn't confessed their feelings to each other yet so Kikyo was still fair game. She deserved far better than the likes of Sesshomaru Tensho anyway.

It was time that he got over his shyness and get the woman that he loved.

(K)*(A)*(G)*(U)*(R)*(A)

That was Chapter 3 of my story Le Monstré Aux Yeux Verts.

Please review or add me to your favorite authors list, this story to your favorite stories list, subscribe to the story, or whatever you choose!

Just do something to let me know you are interested in me continuing the story!

*~(animeroxz)~*


	4. A Surprisingly Pleasant Reunion

Le Monstré Aux Yeux Verts

Chapter 4: Sango, Midoriko, and InuTaisho: A Surprisingly Pleasant Reunion

**I don't own Inuyasha and I never will! **

**Summary: **This monster with eyes of jade, it pits sibling against sibling, it tests some friendships and breaks others apart, it ends relationships, destroys families, and most importantly it brings about ruin and absolute chaos. It grows stronger by the day, feeding off the malice of its prey. Can the prey find a way to defeat this monster before it is too late and it devours them all?

(T)*(H)*(U)*(R)*(S)*(D)*(A)*(Y)*(N)*(I)*(G)*(H)*(T)

"Oh Taisho thank you so much for driving. I am just a bundle of nerves right now and wouldn't be able to drive straight if my life depended on it." Midoriko said from the passenger's seat of InuTaisho's car; holding up her shaking hands and observing them.

"It's no problem Mi-Mi." InuTaisho said keeping his eyes on the road but he cut his golden eyes over at Midoriko. Noticing that she was shaking InuTaisho said. "Mi-Mi please stop shaking. You're really freaking me out."

Midoriko whipped her head in InuTaisho's direction and she yelled. "Don't you think if I could stop I would Taisho? Jeez if it creeps you out so much just keep your eyes on the damn road and don't look at me and you should be fine!"

InuTaisho's eyes widened and he said annoyed. "No need to bite my head of Mi-Mi! I was just saying!"

Midoriko sighed and she said apologetically. "God Taisho I'm sorry for yelling at you! I told you my nerves are all over the place so forgive me for my…snippiness."

InuTaisho never could stay mad at her for very long and he said. "Fine you're forgiven." Realizing they were getting closer to their destination he asked his traveling companion. "Mi-Mi what's the address on that slip of paper again?"

Midoriko tensed up and her shaking increased tenfold and she asked warily. "Oh no Taisho are we getting close?"

Stopping at a stop sign InuTaisho took the slip of paper out of Midoriko's shaking lap. He read was on it before he nodded his head and answered his best friend grimly. "Yes Mi-Mi we're on the street."

He spotted on the mailbox of a two-story, brick house an address that matched the address on the slip of paper and pulling into the driveway beside a small, black car he turned to Midoriko and said. "We're here Mi-Mi. This is the home of your niece Sango Tama."

InuTaisho unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of his car closing the door behind him. He then walked around to the passenger's side and opened the door looking at Midoriko expectantly.

"Taisho I can't do this. It was a mistake coming here tonight so let's just turn around and go back to Shikon Gardens." Midoriko said her unblinking eyes glazed over and staring at Sango's house.

InuTaisho growled, fed up with Midoriko's attitude, and unbuckling her seatbelt himself he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder kicking the car door closed behind him and began the short trek to Sango's front door.

Midoriko, kicking, screaming, and pounding her fists repeatedly into InuTaisho's back, yelled with a look of fury on her face. "InuTaisho put me down at once! I am Midoriko Tama and I will not be treated and carried in such an undignified manner! I have two feet and can walk just fine!"

Now at Sango's front door, InuTaisho gently placed Midoriko back on her feet, and said with a smile. "I had to do something to snap you out of that funk you were in, and it seems carrying you over my shoulder like a human sack was just what you needed to bring you back to the Midoriko who I'm proud to call my best friend."

InuTaisho's method had worked indeed. She was no longer shaking and she felt like her old fearless, confident self again. Midoriko crossed her arms over her chest and she said. "I suppose that did do the trick but if you ever carry me like that again I **will **kill you."

InuTaisho nodded, still grinning like an idiot, and he said giving Midoriko a salute. "Yes ma'am!"

Midoriko shook her head at InuTaisho's antics and she asked. "So who's going to knock on the door me or you Taisho?"

Sobering up and going into serious mode InuTaisho said looking down at Midoriko. "I think you should have the honors Mi-Mi."

Midoriko nodded and swallowed hard. She stepped closer to the door and raising her arm she made her hand into a fist and knocked on the white door three times hard and loud.

Placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder and squeezing it gently InuTaisho said. "Now all we have to do is wait."

Midoriko nodded hoping she wouldn't have to wait too long. In all of her excitement with InuTaisho and his shenanigans she had completely forgotten that it was the middle of winter and extremely cold outside. While InuTaisho loved the cold, and looked forward to the winter season, she hated it and preferred the summer season where the sun almost constantly shined and beamed down its warm rays on her.

(B)*(A)*(N)*(K)*(O)*(T)*(S)*(U)

Hearing three, loud, hard knocks on her door Sango put down some papers and got up to answer the door.

"I wonder who on earth that could be?"

Once she had made it to the front door she unlocked and opened it surprised to see the two people standing on the other side of it. She tried to say something but she couldn't seem find her voice.

InuTaisho was the first person to make a move and enveloped Sango in his arms in a tight hug. He said happily with his stupid grin back on his face again. "Sango! Kiddo! It's so good to see you!"

Sango was like a limp rag doll in his arms.

Midoriko, shivering from the cold, managed to gather enough strength to hit InuTaisho in the back of the head and she said her teeth chattering together. "I-InuTaisho you-you id-idiot! Ca-Can't you s-s-see San-Sango's in-in-in shock? Le-Le-Let he-her go!"

InuTaisho did as Midoriko instructed and taking off his coat he wrapped it around Midoriko's shivering body and he said. "That should keep you warm. I forgot it was winter and it was cold outside; since the cold doesn't bother me." He then looked at his goddaughter and he asked. "May we please come in Sango? Your aunt is freezing out here and she really needs to warm her body up."

Sango seemed to find her voice, though she was still very much in shock, and she said in a dazed tone. "Come in."

Sango stepped aside and let her godfather and aunt enter her home closing the door softly behind them.

She watched as they hung up their winter clothing on her coat rack and went to take a seat on her couch.

"I'll make some hot tea for the two of you." Sango said before she disappeared into the kitchen to make the hot beverage.

(A)*(F)*(E)*(W)*(M)*(I)*(N)*(U)*(T)*(E)*(S)*(L)*(A)*(T)*(E)*(R)

Sango sat two teacups down on her coffee table and she said still sounding dazed; her movements robotic. "Here's your tea."

"Thank you." Midoriko and InuTaisho said in unison each of them taking a teacup off of the table and taking a slow sip out of their respective cup.

The tea warming up her cold body; Midoriko said her first words to her niece in five years. "You look lovely Sango. You haven't aged a bit."

"Thank you." Sango said still in a state of shock.

"Yes and from what I can see this is a nice house. Though it's not my style; seeing as how I prefer the grandiose; it seems perfect for you and Miroku." InuTaisho said as he looked around the living room some more.

"Thank you." Sango said in that dazed tone of voice.

Midoriko spotted some papers on the couch beside her and picking them up she looked them over. She smiled and she asked. "Sango are you a teacher?"

Her shock beginning to wear off she glared at her aunt and said her voice no longer sounding dazed but annoyed. "Yes, since I was disowned by you and am no longer heiress to the Tama fortune I put my elementary education degree to use and got a job as a teacher."

"How long have you been teaching?" InuTaisho asked.

"Four years." Sango answered her voice going from annoyed to cold as she glared at InuTaisho.

Midoriko nodded her head and she asked. "What grade do you teach?"

"Fifth." Sango answered directing her glare at her aunt now.

Why were they asking her all of these damn questions? It was beginning to piss her off. She felt as if she were being interrogated.

"Do you enjoy it?" InuTaisho asked.

A smile appeared on Sango's face at that question and she said. "Yes I love teaching and I love my students as well. They're all such wonderful children."

InuTaisho and Midoriko nodded and drank some more of their now lukewarm tea and Sango enjoyed the silence…at least while it lasted and they decided to play 21 questions with her again.

"Where is Miroku and why isn't he home with you this time of night? Does he work a night shift or something?" Midoriko asked through drinking her tea placing the empty teacup back on the coffee table.

InuTaisho too sat his cup down beside Midoriko's and looked at Sango expectantly; awaiting her answer.

"Man it's been five years and you two are as nosey as ever!" Sango said annoyed glaring at Midoriko and InuTaisho. She continued angrily. "Not that it's any of you guys' business but Miroku doesn't live here anymore."

Midoriko and InuTaisho exchanged worried looks. No, she couldn't mean…

"Sango are you and Miroku…" InuTaisho trailed off finding himself unable to say the word.

"Yes Miroku and I are divorced." Sango spat out. She then said bitterly. "It's what the two of you wanted all along anyway right? I'm sure you two must be jumping for joy on the inside right about now."

"While it is true I'm glad you are no longer with Miroku I am not happy that the relationship got so far that you needed to get a divorce for the two of you to part ways." Midoriko told her niece honestly.

InuTaisho nodded his head in agreement and he said. "That's why we were so against you and Miroku getting married because we knew it would end this way."

Sango scoffed and she said coldly rolling her brown eyes. "Oh please! Don't try to justify your actions as if they were done with good intentions! You two, Inuyasha, Kagome, Koga, and Ayame were just pissed off that I was marrying someone you all couldn't stand! You all thought that kicking me out of your lives would hurt me so bad that I would change my mind about marrying Miroku and I would come crawling back to you begging you to accept me in your lives again! I would have been a fool to do so! I am Sango Tama and I have **far** too much pride to bend to the wills of others! I loved Miroku with all of my heart…at the time, and there was no way in hell I was going to leave him just because my family and friends didn't accept our love! I could have cared less about you guys kicking me out of your lives then and I feel the exact same way now!"

Midoriko and InuTaisho looked shocked for a moment surprised by Sango's outburst.

Then Midoriko smirked and she said. "It's nice to see you haven't lost that spunk after all these years. You're as feisty and defiant as ever. I suppose that's the Tama blood coursing through your veins."

Sango smirked back and she said. "I could say the same thing about you auntie."

"If it's not too personal a question may I ask how long the two of you have been divorced?" InuTaisho asked his goddaughter.

"All the questions you've asked tonight have been personal but I've answered them anyway so why should this time be any different." Sango told InuTaisho in a slightly sarcastic tone. She then answered his question. "We've been divorced for a year and a half now."

"You care to share with us what happened to cause the two of you to get a divorce?" Midoriko asked.

"No, but I will anyway. I had taken off early from school because I was feeling ill and when I came home I caught Miroku in our bed with another woman. Then he had the nerve to try and lie his way out of it. I filed for divorce but Miroku refused to sign the papers and took me to court. He lost of course and was forced to sign papers and I was awarded everything and he nothing. He stays with his parents now but he calls me from time to time begging me to take him back." Sango told the story she had told two times before. Once to Inuyasha and a second time to Koga. Really she was getting damn tired of telling it.

"Would you…ever give him a second chance?" InuTaisho asked Sango.

"No." Sango answered simply but with finality in her voice.

Midoriko smiled and she said. "That's good…great…wonderful to hear! You've finally come to your senses and realized what we knew all along. That Miroku is a lying, cheating bastard who's not good enough for you!"

Sango didn't respond to Midoriko's statement; after all, what the woman said was completely true.

"I take it you two have came for the same reason Inuyasha and Koga did, to ask for my forgiveness?" Sango said looking at the two older adults. The three of them had been skating around the reason for their visit since Midoriko and InuTaisho entered her home; it was time they got down to business.

"Yes." Midoriko and InuTaisho said without a moment's hesitation.

"Well you're not forgiven." Sango told them calmly.

"What?" Midoriko asked shocked and angry glaring at her niece.

"You can't expect me to just forgive you guys just like that. I'm going to tell you like I told Koga and Inuyasha; it's going to take some time for me to forgive you guys if I ever forgive you at all." Sango said looking her godfather and aunt right in the eyes.

Midoriko was about to say something else when InuTaisho grabbed her wrist and began leading her out of Sango's home.

"We understand completely Sango." InuTaisho said giving Sango a reassuring smile. He then looked at Midoriko and squeezing her wrist he asked. "Don't we Mi-Mi?"

"Yes." Midoriko said through clenched teeth glaring up at InuTaisho and snatching her sore wrist from his hand. Though she knew he wasn't trying to hurt her; the guy didn't know his own strength sometimes.

InuTaisho and Midoriko took their winter attire off of the coat rack and started putting it back on.

"So where exactly do you teach?" InuTaisho asked Sango slipping on his genuine leather gloves.

"I teach at Shikon Elementary School." Sango answered standing at her front door. Seeing that they were done she opened her door and said to them. "It was…nice to see you both again."

Midoriko hugged her niece and she said. "It was nice seeing you again as well. Don't forget your aunt loves you Sango."

She let Sango go and walked out of the door and to InuTaisho's car.

InuTaisho pinched Sango's cheeks like he used to do when she was a little girl and he said with his trademark grin back on his face. "No matter how old or independent you get all I see is that little girl who used to need me for any and every thing. I love you kiddo."

He too walked out of Sango's house closing the door softly behind him.

She made sure they had gotten out of her yard safely before she locked her door and headed to her kitchen. She would make herself some dinner, eat, finish grading her students' spelling tests, get ready for bed, and then hit the hay. It was still kind of early, only 7:20 pm, so she could do all of that before 10:00 pm she reasoned. She had to get up early for another busy yet fulfilling day of teaching so she had to get all of the rest she could get.

As she started getting out the ingredients and items she needed to make her dinner she couldn't help but think about her aunt and godfather and how good it had been to see them even if she was still incredibly pissed at them. They hadn't changed a bit, neither physically nor personality wise. Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing she had yet to determine.

(I)*(N)*(T)*(H)*(E)*(C)*(A)*(R)

"You see Mi-Mi that wasn't so bad was it?" InuTaisho asked with a knowing smile on his face.

Shaking her head Midoriko admitted. "No it wasn't, and if it weren't for you convincing me to come tonight I never would have had this wonderful, although slightly awkward, reunion with my niece." She then exclaimed with a pout on her face. "Damn! Now I'm really going to have to get you something special!"

InuTaisho came to a stop at a red light deciding not to argue with her about buying him a gift.

Midoriko placed a hand on InuTaisho's thigh and she said while looking at him a smile on her face. "I know I've told you this countless times before but…just thanks for everything Taisho. For ever being in my life, for being my best friend and putting up with me for 48 years, which you and I both know hasn't been an easy task, and for just being there for me whenever I need you. You're just awesome and sometimes I feel like I don't deserve such an amazing man like you in my life."

InuTaisho looked down at Midoriko's hand on his thigh, and the faintest of blushes appeared on his face, before he said. "Right back at ya Mi-Mi."

InuTaisho put his foot on the accelerator once the light turned green and Midoriko removed her hand. The rest of the car ride was spent in a companionable silence.

The two of them decided it was best not to mention the awkward moment they shared in InuTaisho's home office Tuesday. That it was best to pretend it never happened. It didn't mean anything anyway…right?

But both Midoriko and InuTaisho knew that the moment they shared did in fact mean something and while they could pretend it never happened…they would never forget about it.

(N)*(A)*(R)*(A)*(K)*(U)

That was Chapter 4 of my story Le Monstré Aux Yeux Verts.

I'm not too proud of this chapter. I feel like I didn't write this one as well as the other chapters but I think it still came out pretty well.

Anyway you tell me what you think!

Please review or add me to your favorite authors list, this story to your favorite stories list, subscribe to the story, or whatever you choose!

Just do something to let me know you are interested in me continuing the story!

*~(animeroxz)~*


	5. Little Orphan Rin

Le Monstré Aux Yeux Verts

Chapter 5: Little Orphan Rin

**I don't own Inuyasha and I never will! **

**Summary: **This monster with eyes of jade, it pits sibling against sibling, it tests some friendships and breaks others apart, it ends relationships, destroys families, and most importantly it brings about ruin and absolute chaos. It grows stronger by the day, feeding off the malice of its prey. Can the prey find a way to defeat this monster before it is too late and it devours them all?

(K)*(A)*(G)*(U)*(R)*(A)

Sesshomaru sat in the president's office of Shikon Corp. catching up on week's worth of overdue paperwork. He usually didn't get behind on paperwork or anything that he did actually, but he had been so worried about Kikyo, not that he'd ever admit it; that he hadn't come into the office at all last week and thus his paperwork had backed up considerably. Kikyo had returned the following weekend, as her brat of a sister promised, and she had called to let him know she was back in town; though he hasn't seen or talked to her yet.

"Lord Sesshomaru; I think it's time that we get going. You've been here for five hours and a blizzard is on its way. If we don't leave soon we'll be trapped in it."

Sesshomaru looked up from his paperwork and over to his right where his personal assistant, Jaken Aoki, sat at his desk. He had been so engrossed in his work that he had completely forgotten the short, old man was even there.

"I told you that you didn't have to come in today. If you want to leave that's fine but I'm going to stay a bit longer." Sesshomaru told the man simply before getting back to work.

"You know very well I can't in good conscience leave you here alone especially with bad weather on the way. Besides you're the one driving, so I can't leave until you leave anyway." Jaken answered in his annoying, high-pitched, squeaky tone.

Sesshomaru looked outside his huge, office window and saw that the snow was indeed coming down. He then looked at his watch. It read 7:45 pm. He only had about three more papers to read over and sign. He supposed he would be done by 8:00.

"Fifteen minutes Jaken. Fifteen minutes and we'll leave." Sesshomaru answered going back to work.

Jaken nodded and waited patiently for his boss to finish up.

(M)*(E)*(A)*(N)*(W)*(H)*(I)*(L)*(E)

"You little brat! After we took you in these past five years; clothed you, fed you, and put a roof over your head this is how you show your gratitude by stealing from us? I'm going to make you sorry you ever crossed the Yami gang!" An angry thug yelled as he kicked someone hard that was on the snow covered ground.

"Yeah!" The thug's two goons agreed; they too kicking the person on the ground.

The lead thug then bent down and picked the person up off the ground by the collar. It was a little girl with long, wild, tangled black hair and big brown eyes. She wore a dirty, tattered, orange and green, checkered pattern dress and no shoes. Despite the fact she was being abused her face was an expressionless mask and she never uttered a scream. It was almost like she was used to this.

The thug didn't like the expression, or rather lack thereof on her face, so he slapped her with all his mite. Her head turning to the right from the force of his slap. Once again not a sound escaped her lips and when she looked back at the thug again, with a bruise forming on her left cheek; she still had that blank look on her face.

Throwing her harshly back onto the ground, where she landed on her bottom, the thug said annoyed, angry. "I don't like that look in your eyes girl! No matter what I do, no matter what my goons do, you never make a sound or show any signs of pain!" He then smirked and turning to his two partners in crime he said with an evil smirk on his face. "What do you say boys? That we beat this ungrateful little brat until we get a scream out of her!"

The two thugs looked down at the bruised and beaten girl before they looked back at their leader and one of them said speaking for the two of them. "Let's just lay off her Hiro! She's had enough don't you think?"

Hiro scoffed and he asked coldly. "Kyo, Riku; don't tell me you guys are getting soft on me?"

Kyo and Riku shook their heads vehemently and stuttered out simultaneously. "N-No boss we just…"

Hiro rolled his black eyes at his spineless goons before he looked down at the little girl and giving her one final kick to the side he said coldly. "My two goons seem to think I should spare you anymore pain and since I'm in a good mood tonight I think I will. However Rin you are never to return to the Yami gang ever again because if you do…" He leaned down and whispered into her ear coldly. "…I'll kill you in cold blood." He then turned to Kyo and Riku and said beginning to walk away. "Let's go idiots."

Kyo and Riku looked sorrowfully down at Rin one last time before they hurriedly ran down the alley to catch up with their boss.

Once she was sure the three men were gone little Rin managed to gather enough strength to get up and limp out of the alley. She didn't make it as far as the sidewalk before she fell face-first into the empty, snow-covered streets of downtown Shikon. She tried to get up but she found that her strength was gone. It seems she had used all of it to get out of the alley. Not to mention the pain Hiro, Kyo, and Riku caused was beginning to be too much for her little body to bare. Though she never let them know they hurt her it didn't mean she didn't scream on the inside.

It was a blizzard warning tonight so she was sure no one in their right mind would be out in this weather. Her body wouldn't be found until the next day at best.

Rin closed her eyes and sighed deeply. All she could do was lay there and wait for death to come.

(T)*(H)*(I)*(R)*(T)*(Y)*(M)*(I)*(N)*(U)*(T)*(E)*(S)*(L)*(A)*(T)*(E)*(R)

"Really Lord Sesshomaru! Of all the times for you not to be a coldhearted bastard this would have to be the worse!" Jaken complained to his boss from where he sat in the passenger's seat of Sesshomaru's car. He had his little arms crossed over his chest and a frown on his face. It was obvious the little, elderly man was **not** pleased.

He turned around and looked at an unconscious, little girl laying on the backseat of Sesshomaru's car wrapped in his expensive coat. He scowled at her and said his voice filled with disgust. "You should have just left that little brat to die! She looks and smells homeless and from the bruises on her it's safe to assume she's a victim of child abuse. You'd have been doing the little urchin a favor by just letting her die."

You see after Sesshomaru and Jaken left Tensho Corp., promptly at 8 pm as Sesshomaru promised they would, Jaken had suggested they take the shortcut to his apartment complex. Sesshomaru agreed but the snow had clouded Jaken's since of direction and they quickly discovered they were lost. They ended up driving through the bad part of downtown Shikon where all the gangs, unsavory characters, and seedy businesses thrived. Sesshomaru made it a point to avoid this part of downtown at all cost because people always ended up trying to mug him or steal his ride. Luckily Sesshomaru hadn't been as lost as Jaken was and knew how to get to his place from there so they continued on their way.

They were about 10 minutes into the ride when Sesshomaru's headlights shined on something, or rather someone; in the road, and mashing his foot on the break so he wouldn't hit them; he immediately got out to investigate, Jaken following closely behind. It was indeed a person but what was shocking; at least to Jaken, was that it was a little girl. She was unconscious, her breathing was labored, and she was shivering like crazy. It was apparent she had been laying there for quite sometime. Jaken had suggested that they ignore her and leave her there to die but Sesshomaru took off his coat, bent down to pick the little girl up with ease, and wrapped his coat around her little, shivering, frame to try and keep her warm before he headed back to his car.

Jaken sputtered at his boss's out of character kindness before he hurriedly went to catch up with him and the girl. Sesshomaru told Jaken to open the backdoor and he had he placed the little girl on the backseat before closing the door back. The two then got back inside the car, refastened their seatbelts, and were on their way once again.

"There is no way I'm going home now that you've picked up this disgusting, homeless girl. I'm staying at your place tonight." Jaken said.

Sesshomaru, glad he was only a few minutes away from Jaken's apartment complex now, said to his personal assistant. "I stay in a penthouse Jaken; there's not enough room for me, you, and the girl. You're going to have to settle for your apartment tonight."

"Oh fine! Be that way! You'll see though! Bringing that girl into your life is the worst thing you could have ever done!" Jaken said glaring up at Sesshomaru who kept his eyes on the snow-covered road.

Once Sesshomaru reached Jaken's apartment complex and came to a stop outside of it. Jaken hurriedly unbuckled his seatbelt and bolted out of the car. He was glad to be away from the girl in the backseat of the vehicle. He couldn't explain it but he had a bad feeling about her. She just rubbed him the wrong way. Ruffled his feathers. Or whatever euphemism you wished to use for someone that made you feel uneasy and/or annoyed.

He watched as Sesshomaru's car drove slowly off into the distance before he turned around and headed inside his apartment complex and up to his apartment on the fifth floor.

(T)*(W)*(O)*(D)*(A)*(Y)*(S)*(L)*(A)*(T)*(E)*(R)

"Good afternoon Ms. Higurashi."

Kikyo smiled politely at the middle-aged doorman and she said in greeting. "Good afternoon Watari. Is Sesshomaru here?"

Watari nodded his head and said. "Yes ma'am, young Mr. Tensho is in."

Kikyo nodded and she said as she walked through the lobby and headed for the elevator. "Thanks Watari."

Bowing, Watari said respectfully. "Anytime Ms. Higurashi."

Kikyo pressed the up arrow on the wall and after a few seconds wait the elevator doors opened and after allowing the people to get off she got inside. She pressed the # 18 before the doors closed and the elevator began its ascent to Kikyo's desired destination on the top floor of the building.

(S)*(E)*(S)*(S)*(H)*(O)*(M)*(A)*(R)*(U)*(')*(S)*(P)*(E)*(N)*(T)*(H)*(O)*(U)*(S)*(E)

"You didn't have enough room for me huh? You own the entire 18th floor of this building Lord Sesshomaru! You could house yourself, me, the brat, and hell probably fifty more people, maybe more, without a problem!" Jaken yelled at his young boss glaring up at him. He continued his tirade. "I mean really Lord Sesshomaru if you didn't want me over you should have just said so! There was no need to lie!"

Sesshomaru sighed, annoyed with Jaken, and he said coldly. "Jaken shut up. The girl is sleeping and if you continue whining in your annoying voice you'll wake her. I do not own the entire 18th floor either, just three penthouse suites."

Jaken crossed his little arms over his chest and he said huffily, with his nose up in the air. "My voice is not annoying I'll have you know! I've been told it's rather soothing actually."

"If by soothing they mean high-pitched and nasally then by all means yes it is." Sesshomaru told Jaken with a smirk on his face.

Deciding to ignore Sesshomaru's snide comment Jaken said. "The girl's been here for two days! You mean to tell me she hasn't regained consciousness yet?"

"I said she was **sleeping** not unconscious. She regained consciousness yesterday morning at around 4 am. I heard her moving around in here and when she saw me she tried to run but it seemed her legs wouldn't cooperate with her and she ended up falling on her face. I picked her up and put her back on the couch and immediately she went to sleep. She's been waking up off and on since then." Sesshomaru explained looking down at the little girl who lay on his couch snoring softly.

The door to Sesshomaru's penthouse opened and Kikyo strolled in.

"Alright Sesshomaru I'm here. So what's the big emergency?"

"How rude! Have you ever heard of knocking?" Jaken asked the beautiful, raven haired woman giving her a look of pure disdain.

"Hello to you too Jaken." Kikyo said with a smirk on her face venturing further into Sesshomaru's home. She continued. "And to answer your question; yes I have heard of knocking. I don't see the point; however, in doing so when Sesshomaru was already expecting me."

"It's still rude. No matter how you try to justify it." Jaken said turning his back to Kikyo signifying the discussion was over.

Both Sesshomaru and Kikyo looked at each other and shook their heads before Sesshomaru spoke up while pointing to the girl on the couch.

"She's the big emergency."

Kikyo walked over to stand beside Sesshomaru and looked down at the sleeping girl. She raised an eyebrow and looking at Sesshomaru she said one simple word. "Explain."

So Sesshomaru did just that recounting the tale of how he found the girl during the blizzard; Jaken putting his two cents in periodically.

Kikyo nodded her head once he was done explaining and she asked. "I see, but what do you want me to do about this?"

"Well you're a pediatrician. I want you to give her a full examination." Sesshomaru said looking down at his petite friend. He added. "Money is no problem as you know so…"

Kikyo laughed softly and she said with a wave of her hand. "Nonsense Sesshomaru. My services are free for friends. I can't do anything though until she wakes up."

Sesshomaru nodded his head and he said. "I understand. She's been waking up off and on for the past two days so I don't know when she'll wake up again, but I can always wake her up if…"

"No, no, let her rest. It's only noon and I don't have anymore appointments today so I can wait." Kikyo said placing a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder to stop him from waking the girl.

Sesshomaru nodded before he turned to Jaken and said. "Get out Jaken."

Jaken's eyes widened and he asked shocked. "What?"

"I don't need your services today so you can go home." Sesshomaru clarified.

"Oh. Well okay. Goodbye." Jaken said before he grabbed his coat and walked out closing the door behind him leaving Kikyo and Sesshomaru alone.

"Well it is noon, and that means it's lunchtime, and since I'm starving what do you say I cook us some lunch and I can tell you all about my trip to Tokyo until the little one wakes up." Kikyo suggested already heading into Sesshomaru's kitchenette.

"Fine." Sesshomaru said following the woman into his kitchen where he took a seat on the stool at the island in the center of it.

He rather liked Kikyo's cooking; it wasn't that he was a bad cook or anything; in fact, he had been praised for his culinary skills, but Kikyo's food tasted slightly better than his own; not that he'd ever admit it of course.

(L)*(A)*(T)*(E)*(R)

Kikyo had prepared a quick Italian meal; she knew that was Sesshomaru's favorite type of food as well as her own, consisting of spaghetti, garlic bread, and a fresh green salad. For beverages they simply drank water.

"So what do you think? Is it any good?" Kikyo asked her friend as she sat across from him on the other side of the island.

Sesshomaru answered. "It's okay."

"**Just** okay?" Kikyo asked again with a pout on her face.

"Fine Kikyo; its delicious." Sesshomaru said with a smirk on his face. He continued. "There are you happy now?"

Kikyo smiled prettily at Sesshomaru and she said. "Very."

The two ate their meals in silence for a few minutes before conversation started back up again.

"So tell me more about this trip of yours you took to Tokyo? Your annoying, little sister told me about it, but really; I tuned out most of the stuff she said."

"Oh yes, she told me about how you broke into her apartment because you were worried about me." Kikyo said with a teasing smirk on her face.

:"I was not worried. Merely…concerned."

"Concerned. Worried. They both mean the same thing, and I think it's sweet that you were so worried about me that you went to my sister's apartment to find out if I was okay. Considering how much you hate her."

"Yeah." Sesshomaru said biting into his garlic bread.

"Well I'm sure as Kagome told you I went to Tokyo for the first ever pediatrician's convention. It was a week long, and the reason I didn't tell you I was leaving was because it was so short notice that I didn't have time to do anything but pack my bags and; at least, tell Kagome where I was going. I was halfway to the airport when I realized I had been in such a hurry that I had left my cell phone at home. I didn't have time to go back and get it or I would have missed my flight so that's why I didn't answer your calls because I didn't have my phone with me. I wasn't ignoring you or anything like that. Anyway I had a great time in Tokyo. I mean the convention itself was boring, but Suikotsu was there."

"Yes the brat did say something about the good doctor when she was explaining your whereabouts to me. It's been awhile since I've seen him. How is he?"

"He's fine. We went out to dinner one night and we had a wonderful time." Kikyo said twisting her fork in the spaghetti before she put the utensil to her mouth and took a delicate bite.

"Dinner you say? As in a date? Why Kikyo I had no idea you felt that way about Dr. Churei."

Kikyo rolled her brown eyes at Sesshomaru and she said. "Ha-ha very funny Sesshomaru. You know very well I don't have feelings for Suikotsu."

"Well he has feelings for you. I would even go so far as to say he loves you. That's why he doesn't like me, because he thinks you and I are together, and he's jealous of me. I tried to explain to him that we're just really good friends, and that he didn't have any reason to be jealous, but he wouldn't hear it."

"No, Suikotsu hates you because of your cocky attitude." Kikyo pointed out.

"I am not cocky."

Kikyo gave him a skeptical look.

"Okay so maybe I am, but I don't like to think of myself as cocky. I'm just extremely self-confident. As are you Kikyo."

She couldn't argue with him there. Countless women have hated her throughout her life because they thought her to be cocky, rude, stuck-up, etc, etc. Just like Sesshomaru; she possessed extreme self-confidence, and really she couldn't help it if petty, insecure women mistook her confidence for conceitedness.

A crashing sound came from the living room and Kikyo and Sesshomaru looked at each other before they ran out of the kitchenette; their half eaten food forgotten.

(K)*(A)*(N)*(N)*(A)

The crashing sound had been Sesshomaru's lamp falling to the floor and breaking, and laying on the floor not to far away from the debris was Rin. Her big, brown eyes widened when she spotted Sesshomaru and Kikyo entering the living room and she immediately crawled backwards until her back was to the coffee table. Sesshomaru and Kikyo came up on either side of her. She was trapped.

Kikyo smiled warmly at her, but didn't approach her for fear that she would try to make another run for it, and she said kindly. "Hello. My name is Kikyo Higurashi and I'm a doctor. A pediatrician to be more specific, as in a doctor who specializes in treating infants and children," She pointed at Sesshomaru and continued. "This is Sesshomaru Tensho. He's the one that found you and brought you here. This is his home."

Sesshomaru gave Rin a small nod in greeting.

Ah yes! Now she remembered! She had stolen food from the Yami gang, and Hiro, Kyo, and Riku found out and beat her senseless before she was kicked out and told never to comeback or she would be killed. She didn't remember much after that but apparently she had fallen out sometime later and the silver haired man had found her and brought her to his house. While she had thought for sure she was a goner she was grateful to the silver haired man, Sesshomaru, for coming to her rescue.

"Sesshomaru has asked me to give you a full check-up to make sure you're okay." Kikyo explained to Rin. She then asked. "Is that okay with you?"

Rin looked back and forth between Sesshomaru and Kikyo. She didn't know why but for some reason she felt like she could trust them. So she nodded her head yes to Kikyo's previous question.

Kikyo's smile brightened a little more and she said. "Excellent. Sesshomaru go get the spare medical kit I keep over here. I left mine downstairs in the car and I don't feel like going all the way down to get it."

Sesshomaru walked away and down a hall disappearing from view. He came back into the living room a few seconds later carrying a huge, black bag with a white plus sign on it and handed it to Kikyo.

"I'll leave you two alone. If you need me Kikyo I'll be in my office." Sesshomaru said before he walked out of his penthouse, and since he owned three penthouse suites on 18th floor; he walked a few doors down to the one he used as his office to catch up on some work. He'd give them an hour. That should be plenty enough time for Kikyo to finish her examination.

(A)*(N)*(H)*(O)*(U)*(R)*(L)*(A)*(T)*(E)*(R)

Sesshomaru reentered his penthouse to find it empty.

"Kikyo. Girl. Where are you two?"

The door to his bathroom opened and Kikyo walked out with Rin in her arms. Rin was wrapped in a bath towel and her hair was dripping wet.

Kikyo flashed Sesshomaru an apologetic smile and she said. "I hope you don't mind me using your bathroom but she really needed a bath."

Sesshomaru shook his head and he said. "No, I don't mind." He then asked. "What is she going to wear though because I don't have clothing for a little girl?"

Kikyo opened the door to Sesshomaru's bedroom and placing Rin down on his bed she walked over to his drawers and began to rifle through them. After a few minutes of searching she finally found a t-shirt; it was obviously way too big for Rin so it would look like a dress on her. It was perfect.

She threw it at Rin and said. "Here put this on."

Rin took the towel off and Sesshomaru quickly turned his head away to give her some privacy. Did she have any shame? Apparently not.

"The girl seems to have suffered from hypothermia. It's a good thing you found her when you did or she would have died. As a result, she lost a lot of energy. It'll be a few days until she fully gets her strength back so don't expect her to walk until then. She's also going to be doing a lot of sleeping; as it's a way to restore energy. Other than that and the bruises on her body she's fine."

True to Kikyo's word Rin had entered dreamland once again. She had her head on Sesshomaru's arm and was snoring softly. Sesshomaru stiffened at the contact and looked down at the sleeping girl in confusion, before he relaxed.

"I found out some stuff about the girl too. She's mute, so she wrote down the answers to all of my questions on this sheet of paper. She wrote down her name, which is Rin; she says she can't remember her last name, and her age, which is 10. She also wrote down that she is homeless and an orphan and that the people who were taking care of her refuse to do so anymore. That's it. That's all I have. She didn't write down anything else." Kikyo said handing Sesshomaru the piece of paper.

Sesshomaru read over it before he nodded and put it beside him on his bed. He then gently picked Rin up in his arms and walked out of his bedroom and into the living room where he placed her on the couch; Kikyo following close behind.

She watched as he walked to a nearby hall closet and pulled out a blanket before he walked back over and placed it over Rin, tucking her in.

"You know Sesshomaru. You looked like a father just now. With the way you tucked Rin in. I didn't know you had a paternal bone in your body." Kikyo said with a smile on her face as she looked fondly at her friend. This was a new side to him she had never seen before, but she liked it.

This was a side of himself Sesshomaru had never seen before as well. He had been just as surprised as Kikyo was when he caught himself tucking Rin in. He supposed it was his paternal instincts kicking in just as Kikyo suggested, but he wasn't aware he possessed those. It seemed this Rin girl was bringing out a side of him he didn't know existed, but he had to admit that he liked it. Hell he liked her. There was a reason why he found her during that blizzard two days ago, so close to death. What that reason was he didn't know exactly but he had to keep her around to find out.

"You know looking at her. She reminds me a lot of Kagome when she was a girl." Kikyo said observing the sleeping Rin.

Sesshomaru looked a little more closely at Rin. She did look like Kikyo's annoying sister, not that he'd ever admit it, and he hoped looks was the only thing they had in common.

"Sesshomaru what are you going to do once she gets better? Are you just going to let her go back on the streets knowing she's an orphan and will have nowhere to go?" Kikyo asked concerned.

"Of course not. She's welcome to stay as long as she likes but that's her decision to make is it not Kikyo? I very well can't force her to stay."

"I know you can't Sesshomaru, but just promise me that if she tries to leave you'll do everything in your power to try and dissuade her. That poor girl has been through too much in her young life and she shouldn't have to go through it anymore." Kikyo pleaded with Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru nodded and he said. "I promise."

Kikyo smiled feeling satisfied. Sesshomaru never broke a promise. Looking at her watch she was shocked to find that it was almost five in the afternoon. She had been over here almost five hours!

"I have to go Sesshomaru. I'm going to stop by and see Kagome on the way home and you know how far away she lives from here so I need to get a move on. I'll stop by later on this week and check on Rin." Kikyo said as headed for the door.

"Wait Kikyo."

Kikyo halted mid-stride and pivoted on her feet so that she was facing Sesshomaru. She watched as he pulled out his wallet and removed a credit card. He tossed it at her and she caught it with ease.

"What's this for?" Kikyo asked with confusion written over her perfect, beautiful face.

"If it's not too much trouble I want you maybe shop around and buy Rin some clothes. I would do it myself but obviously I don't know the first thing about shopping for little girls. If you see something you like feel free to buy it, or should I say charge it." Sesshomaru explained replacing his wallet in the back pocket of his dress slacks.

Kikyo was shocked. Sesshomaru wanted her to purchase clothes for Rin. If he was doing all of this then that means he had plans for her to stay, quite possibly for good. That would mean he was thinking about adopting her but it was best she not jump the gun. Oh, but how great would it be if he actually did adopt Rin? The child would never have to want for or need anything for the rest of her life and from what she saw today Sesshomaru would make a wonderful father and he also appeared to be quite fond of her. She was affecting him, but in a positive way. Rin was good for him.

"Well is it too much of an imposition for you? Because if so I suppose I could always have Jaken do the shopping."

"No, no; I can do it. I'd be happy to; in fact. Today's Sunday so I'll stop by Wednesday night with the clothes." Kikyo said putting the credit card in her purse, before she walked over to the door, opened it, and exited the penthouse throwing a wave over her shoulder before the door shut behind her.

(J)*(A)*(K)*(O)*(T)*(S)*(U)

Sesshomaru, who was now dressed for bed in his silk pajamas, checked in on Rin one last time before he turned in for the night.

She was sound asleep. Snoring softly with a peaceful expression on her face. It seemed to Sesshomaru that she would be out for the rest of the night. He straightened the covers on her one last time before he turned off the light in the living room and headed for his own bedroom.

Once inside he shut the door behind him, walked over to his king size bed, pulled the sheets back, and hopped in. He stared up at his ceiling thinking about the little girl sleeping in his living room that entered his life two days ago.

She was changing him. No matter how much he hated to admit it she was. She was making him soft and Sesshomaru and soft went about as good together as vinegar and oil. But he knew very well he couldn't get rid of her. Kikyo would have his head and honestly she was growing on him in just two short days. He hasn't even gotten the chance to talk with her yet, and already he had gotten attached. Not that she would be able to answer back, but she could write down what she wanted to say like she had done with Kikyo. That was just as good.

He knew he was getting ahead of himself, and whenever Rin was better she would most likely go back to the streets no matter how much he tried to dissuade her, but if on the off chance she did decide to stay well...he might just consider adopting her.

It was no use dwelling on such a crucial decision with a tired mind however. He would sleep on it. Besides he had to get to know her first anyway. She could be a brat for all he knew, but from what he could tell that couldn't be farther from the truth.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and almost immediately he succumbed to sleep. A little girl with big, brown eyes invading his dreams.

(S)*(A)*(R)*(A)

That was Chapter 5 of my story Le Monstré Aux Yeux Verts.

Please review or add me to your favorite authors list, this story to your favorite stories list, subscribe to the story, or whatever you choose!

Just do something to let me know you are interested in me continuing the story!

*~(animeroxz)~*


	6. Kagome the Bitchy Fiancée

Le Monstré Aux Yeux Verts

Chapter 6: Kagome the Bitchy Fiancée

**I don't own Inuyasha and I never will! **

**Summary: **This monster with eyes of jade, it pits sibling against sibling, it tests some friendships and breaks others apart, it ends relationships, destroys families, and most importantly it brings about ruin and absolute chaos. It grows stronger by the day, feeding off the malice of its prey. Can the prey find a way to defeat this monster before it is too late and it devours them all?

(K)*(Y)*(O)*(K)*(O)*(T)*(S)*(U)

It was another busy day at Tensho Corp., and on the top floor of the twenty-three story high building InuTaisho sat behind his desk reading over and signing documents.

"Alright father I'm here. I hope this is important and not a waste of my time, because unlike you I am a very busy man."

InuTaisho looked up from his work and grinned at his oldest son and said boisterously. "Ah Sessho my boy! Do come in and have a seat!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his cold, golden eyes into a glare directed at InuTaisho, and he said as he strolled across the huge office to InuTaisho's desk. "My name is Sessho-**maru** not Sessho, so don't ever call me that disgusting nickname again."

InuTaisho rolled his golden eyes and sighed. Once Sesshomaru took a seat in one of the two chairs on the other side of his desk he said. "I know what your name is son. I'm the one who named you after all. I just thought it'd be nice if I gave you a nickname like other fathers give their sons."

"Well it's not nice father. Nicknames are for people who are close and on friendly or familial terms, all of which we are not. You may be my father, I do not deny that, but you and I are practically strangers." Sesshomaru said simply but coldly crossing his arms over his chest.

InuTaisho winced at his son's harsh words and said. "I suppose I deserve that. I haven't exactly been the best father to you or Inuyasha, but I'm trying Sesshomaru and the least you can do is meet me halfway. Inuyasha's trying to."

"Well father I'm not Inuyasha. We are two totally different people and while he may be willing to meet you halfway I intend to do no so such thing."

InuTaisho sighed and decided to drop the subject; at least, for now. It was time that he got back to the matter at hand.

Clearing his throat InuTaisho said. "The reason I called you in here today is to inform you that we will be having three new employees joining us tomorrow; here on the 23rd floor."

Sesshomaru shrugged and looking at his father he asked blankly. "So, why do you feel the need to inform me of such a trivial matter?" He continued. "New employees are hired everyday here at Tensho Corp. it's nothing new."

InuTaisho nodded and he said. "That is true, but it's not everyday that new employees are hired to work for us personally."

Sesshomaru raised a perfectly arched silver eyebrow and he said coolly. "Explain yourself."

"As you know, the 23rd floor contains yours, mines, and Inuyasha's offices; as well as the board room and that's about all that's up here. I figured, since you fired your previous secretary, Inuyasha's quit on him, and I've been in dire need of one for quite sometime; that I could hire three young women to do the job."

Immediately the gears in Sesshomaru's head began working and once he heard the words young women he knew this was another one of his father's match making schemes. I mean really did he think him so stupid that he wouldn't be able to figure out what was going on. Oh well he would play along; if only for his amusement and his alone.

"Who exactly might these three women be father, and whose secretary will they be?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm glad you asked. You know all three of them actually. There's Kagura Akitoki who's going to be Inuyasha's secretary; Toran Mifune who's going to be my secretary, and finally Sara Ashida who's going to be your secretary." InuTaisho answered.

Yes, he did indeed know those women well.

Kagura Akitoki was an old high school associate whom he had shared a few classes with. They had been paired up for quite a few projects together, but only when Kikyo wasn't in that particular class with the two of them and/or he didn't have a choice in partners, for he would always choose Kikyo over Kagura whenever that was the case. It wasn't because he had hated Kagura or anything like that; it was just that he has known Kikyo since he was five years old; they had met in kindergarten, and she was one of the few people he wouldn't hesitate to call his friend. He trusted her and she knew things about him no one else did. He and Kagura hadn't had that kind of close relationship. She would come over to his house to work on their projects and they had had a pleasant enough time together in his opinion. As he said they were associates, only working on projects together and greeting each other in the school hallways, but other than that that's as far as their relationship went. He graduated a year before she did from Shikon High School, which was eleven years ago, and he hadn't seen or heard from her since.

Toran Mifune was the oldest daughter and child of his mother's best friend. As such, he and Toran had had many a play date with each other. He never enjoyed them very much though, because Toran thought just because she was two years older than him that she could boss him around. While she may have bullied her three younger siblings; her intimidation tactics did not scare him. He and Toran stopped having those play dates; however, when his mother and father divorced each other, for you see his mother left him in the care of his father, so she was no longer able to take him with her whenever she went to visit Ms. Mifune. Whenever he went to visit his mother throughout the years he would bump into Toran from time to time. The last time he saw her was when he was sixteen years old. His mother had somehow managed to talk him into going on a date with her. It had been the worst date he had ever had in his life. While Toran had matured into a tall, slender, attractive woman her attitude left much to be desired. She was still bully and she was a cold-hearted bitch on top of that. She had spent the entire night barking commands at him, and she always had a complaint about something he did or said. Once he took her back home he went to his mother and told her that he would never go on a date with that woman again. He had managed to avoid her for thirteen years, but it would seem his luck has run out.

Sara Ashida was the only child and daughter of Shikon's mayor. She had attended Shikon High School with him as well and they graduated together. They hadn't shared that many classes together in the four years they were in high school; he could count them all on one hand, but the two of them were apart of the same committees and clubs. They were both on the student council together all four years, with Sesshomaru serving as president his senior year and Sara as secretary. They were also on the homecoming court together for three years, freshmen were not allowed run, and they had both been nominated for homecoming king and queen their senior year. Sesshomaru had won the title of homecoming king but Sara lost to Kikyo by only a few votes for the title of homecoming queen. Sara was quite popular during their high school years. She was the second most popular girl in their grade, surpassed only by Kikyo, and the third most popular girl in school, surpassed only buy Kikyo and Sango. It was no surprise Sara had been so popular in his opinion. Not only was she beautiful, but she was kind, intelligent, polite, but most importantly she didn't care about her popularity. He rather liked Sara and the two of them had become friends, not as close as he and Kikyo were/are but still pretty close. Once they had graduated from SHS and went their separate ways he hadn't seen or heard from her again. He was glad; although he'd never say it out loud, that after eleven long years he would finally see Sara again, and that she would be his secretary no less. He didn't think he'd be firing this secretary anytime too soon.

"Very well. If that is all I really must get going." Sesshomaru said standing up and straightening his tie.

"Alright. See you later son." InuTaisho said with a smile as he leaned back in the chair he was sitting.

"Oh yes, I thought you should know that I'm in the process of adopting a homeless orphan named Rin." Sesshomaru said casually as he went to open the office door, his back turned to his father.

"What?" InuTaisho yelled shocked righting himself in his chair.

Sesshomaru turned around to face his father and he explained. "I found Rin, unconscious and half dead in the streets of downtown Shikon during that terrible blizzard two weeks ago, she's been living with me since then and she's grown on me."

"I-I don't know what to say Sesshomaru." InuTaisho choked out, his voice sounding hoarse.

"You don't have to say anything. I'm going to adopt her whether you like it or not. I really never planned on telling you until the adoption was finalized, but I figured what could it hurt."

"So I'm going to have a granddaughter?" InuTaisho asked just to be sure they were on the same page.

"Yes."

A smile eased its way onto InuTaisho's face. He couldn't believe he was going to have his first grandchild. Sure she wouldn't be his blood grandchild with the Tensho blood pumping through her veins but he would still love her just the same.

"C-Can you tell me more about her? No, on second thought when would be a good day and time for me to come over and see my soon-to-be granddaughter?"

"I'll call you with the details." Sesshomaru said simply before he opened the door and walked out closing the door behind him.

InuTaisho was grinning like mad now and taking out his cell phone he dialed a number into his phone.

He couldn't wait to tell Midoriko the good news!

(M)*(E)*(A)*(N)*(W)*(H)*(I)*(L)*(E)

"Kagome I don't see why I have to come with you! Can't you just ask her without me?" Inuyasha complained to his fiancée. He continued. "I'm a very busy man you know and I have tons of work at the office that needs to get done."

Kagome sighed and she said as she went to press the up arrow between two elevator shafts. "Stop complaining so much Inuyasha! We'll just ask Midoriko for this favor, which shouldn't take very long, and then you can go back to Tensho Corp. and work to your little heart's content. Besides you're just the V.P. so I'm sure not that much work will pile up on you. Let your father and…Sesshomaru handle things."

The doors to one of the elevators opened and once everyone inside exited both Kagome and Inuyasha walked in. Kagome pressed the button with 19 on it and after a few seconds the doors closed and the elevator began it's ascent to the desired floor.

"Just the V.P? **Just** the V.P? Kagome I'll you have you know that being the Vice President of Tensho Corp. is not an easy task and that as V.P. I am second in line to becoming the C.E.O.! Not that I want to take my father's place and become the C.E.O. of Tensho Corp.; it's too much responsibility, but the fact still remains I hold quite an important position in the company." Inuyasha yelled; as he glared down at Kagome, his arms crossed over his chest. How dare she try and undermine his position!

Kagome held her hands up in defense and she said. "Alright, alright; I'm sorry I insulted you! You are an extremely important asset to the company!" A cute little pout appeared on her face and she asked batting her eyelashes. "Can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned and looked at Kagome. Her puppy dog face did nothing to abate his anger. The only puppy dog face that has ever really worked on him was Sango's, and Kagome was great and all, but she was no Sango Tama. No, he mustn't think about Sango or compare her to Kagome. Kagome was his fiancée and he loved her. They would be married in seven months time and become Mr. and Mrs. Inuyasha Tensho. There was no use dwelling on the past. On what he could have had with Sango if only he had had the guts to tell her how he felt.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with a concerned look on her face. He'd been standing there for the past two minutes in a trance like state: silent, motionless, and unblinking. It had really freaked her out.

Shaking his head Inuyasha said. "I'm fine Kagome I was just thinking, and I forgive you for insulting me as well."

Kagome simply nodded in response. As long as he was okay and forgave her.

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened on the top floor of Tama Fashions. Both Kagome and Inuyasha exited the elevator and began walking toward the C.E.O.'s office.

"Ah good afternoon Mr. Tensho!"

Inuyasha smiled at the mousy, brunette woman, who looked to be their age and served as Midoriko's secretary, and said. "Good afternoon Kimi! Is the boss lady in?"

Kimi nodded her head and she said in a nasally voice. "Yes Ms. Tama is in. Go right on in."

"Okay thanks! I'll…"

Kagome cleared her throat and she looked expectantly at Inuyasha.

"What is it Kagome?"

"Aren't you going to introduce me?"

Inuyasha rolled his big, golden eyes but nonetheless he complied with Kagome's wishes. "Kimi this is my fiancée Kagome Higurashi. Kagome this is Midoriko's secretary and a good friend of mine, Kimi Ando."

Kagome held out a well manicured hand for Kimi to shake and she said perkily. "It's nice to meet you Kimi."

Kimi sniffed and pushed her glasses back up on the bridge of her nose scrutinizing Kagome. She didn't like this Kagome Higurashi woman at all. She couldn't explain it but there was something about this Kagome woman that rubbed her the wrong way. Not wanting to appear rude; however, Kimi shook Kagome's hand anyway.

"Come on Kagome so we can get this over with!" Inuyasha exclaimed already standing in front of Midoriko's office doors.

"Coming!" Kagome said giving Kimi a wave goodbye before she ran to join Inuyasha.

Kimi watched as Inuyasha knocked on the door. She heard Midoriko asked who it was, Inuyasha answered her, and she gave him and Kagome permission to enter her office. Once they had disappeared inside of Midoriko's office she frowned and said coldly. "Bitch."

How on earth could Inuyasha ever think of marrying someone like her? I mean she has known Inuyasha long enough to know he wasn't the sharpest tack in the box, but he wasn't so dumb that he couldn't see Kagome for who she really was was he? A lying, two-faced, self-centered, coldhearted, manipulative, gold-digging bitch. She supposed if you weren't good a reading people like she was it would be hard to spot; especially with the great act Kagome put on for others, but really no one was as sweet or perfect as she pretended to be.

If Inuyasha married Kagome it would be the biggest mistake of his life, and as one of his good friends she felt it her responsibility to do everything within her power to stop it from happening.

(M)*(U)*(K)*(O)*(T)*(S)*(U)

The door to Sesshomaru's penthouse apartment slowly creaked open and Rin poked her little head outside into the hallway. She looked back and forth to make sure the coast was clear before she opened the door wider and ran out into the empty hallway closing the door softly behind her.

She knew she was being disobedient, because Sesshomaru told her not to leave the apartment, but with Jaken asleep she couldn't pass up the opportunity to do a little exploring. She was an adventurous girl by nature and hated to be cooped up in one place for too long. She'd just be gone a half-hour, an hour tops, and she'd be back before Jaken ever woke up and realized she was gone. What Sesshomaru and Jaken didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

Rin ventured farther down the hallway until she reached the elevator at the end of it. Having been homeless for half of her young life Rin had never seen an elevator much less ridden in one before, so she couldn't help but marvel at the machine and all of the buttons on the control panel. All she had to do now was decide which floor she wanted to explore first, and seeing as how she had twenty floors to choose from, including the lobby and roof, that was a hard choice to make. In times of indecision like this however there was only one thing to do. Closing her big, brown eyes Rin held her arm out toward the control panel and extended her index finger. She then began to randomly move her arm around and after doing this for about five or ten seconds Rin stopped and reopened her eyes. Her finger was pointing to the number 12 so the 12th floor was where she would go. She pressed the appropriate button and once the elevator opened Rin hurriedly ran inside of it with a big, grin on her face. She was so excited.

The elevator doors closed with a ding and Rin began her descent to the 12th floor.

(1)*(2)*(T)*(H)*(F)*(L)*(O)*(O)*(R)

Kohaku Nagase (10) exited his apartment and walked down the hallway headed toward the elevator. He was supposed to be in school but had missed the entire week because he came down with the flu. At first he had been happy to get out of school, but after the third day of being stuck in the apartment with his overprotective mother he grew bored. There was nothing on TV, his video games had gotten old, and he missed his fellow classmates and teacher, Ms. Tama. He was feeling better now though and had even managed to convince his mother to let him leave the apartment and go downstairs to the lobby to get a snack, which was where he was headed now.

He reached the elevator, and just as he was about to press the lobby button the elevator doors opened of their own accord and a girl, who looked about his age, stood inside. There weren't many kids that stayed in the Hana Penthouse Apartment Complex; in fact he could count them all on two hands and knew all of them. He's never seen this girl before though. Perhaps she was visiting one of the tenants. He decided introducing himself would be better than just standing there gawking at her like an idiot.

"Hello, I don't think I've seen you around here before. My name is Kohaku Nagase, and I live in Apartment 1207." Kohaku introduced himself to the mysterious girl who still stood in the elevator, which miraculously had yet to close. He held his hand out for her to shake and he asked with a smile on his freckled face. "What's your name?"

The girl stepped out of the elevator and almost immediately the elevator doors closed.

Kohaku watched as the girl pointed at her mouth and shook her head at him.

Kohaku frowned and he asked confused. "What you can't talk?"

The girl shook her head.

Kohaku stared at the girl for along while; as if to see if she was telling the truth or just playing.

"Oh man, you're serious! You really can't talk!" Kohaku exclaimed his brown eyes wide from shock.

The girl nodded.

This was not good! Apparently she could hear just fine, so she wasn't deaf, but she couldn't talk. How was he going to communicate with her when she couldn't speak?

Suddenly a light bulb went off in his head and taking the mute girl's hand in his he dragged her back in the direction he came toward his apartment.

The girl willingly followed.

(1)*(2)*(0)*(7)

"You're back already sweetie? You couldn't have gone to the lobby that…Oh I see you've brought a friend!" Fumi Nagase greeted her son and his friend with a warm smile on her face.

"Yeah. I just met her in the hallway. She can't talk, so I don't know her name, but she seems nice!"

The girl smiled at Kohaku before she looked at Mrs. Nagase and nodded her head in agreement to Kohaku's statement.

"Oh you poor dear!" Fumi exclaimed with a look of pity on her face.

While Fumi continued to fuss over the silent girl, Kohaku had disappeared in another room before he reemerged with stationary and a pencil.

"Oh good idea Kohaku! If she can't say it, write it!" Fumi exclaimed with a smile.

Kohaku walked over to the girl, who was now sitting on the couch, and he asked. "Can you write?"

Rin nodded and took the offered stationary and pencil.

Both mother and son watched as the girl wrote on the paper. Once she was done she handed it to Kohaku.

Both Kohaku and Fumi read what was written on it:

**My name is Rin; I don't remember my last name, and I'm 10 years old.**

Well that certainly answered some questions but not all of them.

"Rin sweetheart are you visiting some relatives, because I've never seen you in the building before?" Fumi asked as she took the pencil and paper from her son and handed it back to Rin so she could write her answer down.

Rin took it, but hesitated to write this time. Sesshomaru told her to stay in his apartment, which like the good little girl she was she had done (Yeah right!), so that meant he didn't want anyone to know she was staying with him. She supposed she didn't have to tell them the whole truth.

After writing her answer down she handed the stationary back to Kohaku.

**Yes, I'm visiting a relative on the 18****th**** floor.**

Both Fumi's and Kohaku's brown eyes widened.

"The 18th floor? There's only one person that can afford to stay on the 18th floor and that's that young businessman Sesshomaru Tensho. What relation is he to you dear?" Fumi asked. Curiosity getting the best of her.

Rin's eyes widened and she bolted out of the apartment slamming the door behind her.

"Rin wait…don't go." Kohaku yelled but he was too late. He dropped his head and began to sob.

"Kohaku don't cry sweetheart! How about I take you out for ice cream? Would you like that?" Fumi said trying to cheer her son up.

Kohaku merely shook his head and he said forlornly. "I don't want any ice cream mom. If it's okay with you I just wanna go to my room?"

Fumi nodded her head and watched as her only child disappeared into his room closing the door softly behind him.

Fumi frowned. There was something up with that Rin girl, and she was sure one Sesshomaru Tensho had something to do with her strange behavior. Her son didn't make friends easily; he was such a shy child, so she had been pleasantly surprised when he walked in the door with Rin. She had never seen him so happy. His happiness was short lived; however, for as soon as the name Sesshomaru Tensho was mentioned Rin ran out of her apartment as fast as lightening. She didn't like it when her baby boy was sad because seeing him sad made her sad as well.

It was time for her to pay a visit to one Mr. Sesshomaru Tensho, and get to the bottom of things concerning himself and Rin. If only to salvage the only real friendship her son ever had; no matter how short-lived it was.

(K)*(A)*(N)*(N)*(A)

"You want me to make a wedding dress for you?"

Kagome nodded her head and she told Midoriko. "Yes, Ms. Tama. If I were to wear a one-of-a-kind, wedding dress designed by **the** Midoriko Tama my life would be complete!"

"Kagome you must know that I am an **extremely** busy woman. There just aren't enough hours in the day for me to do all of things that need to get done. What I'm trying to say is that I just don't have enough free time on my hands to fit designing your dream wedding dress into my schedule. I hope you understand sweetheart. It's not that I don't **want** to. I just **can't**."

Kagome frowned, which Midoriko noticed; she did not like it when people told her no. Kagome Higurashi always got whatever and whoever she wanted, and this wedding dress was no exception.

She looked at Inuyasha who was sitting in a chair beside her. He was slouched over in his chair with a bored look on his face. It was obvious he hadn't been paying attention to a single word that she and Midoriko exchanged so he was absolutely useless to her at this point. Really it was so hard to find good pawns these days. Don't get her wrong she loved Inuyasha, but he was no different than anyone else. She saw everyone in her life as her pawns. He may have been the highest ranking pawn, but he was still a pawn nonetheless. She would have to try and persuade Midoriko another day, for the older woman had won this battle.

Kagome stood up with her head held high and she said to Midoriko. "Very well Ms. Tama, but you should know I don't give up easily. Once I set my sights on something I get it. Always."

Midoriko frowned. She didn't like this Kagome Higurashi; not one little bit. She was too cocky, too spoiled, and too bitchy for her liking. In so many words, she had just told her that she was going to get her to design her wedding dress; one way or another. Humph! She can kiss the dream of wearing a Midoriko Tama wedding dress original goodbye!

"Inuyasha come along. I don't have all day." Kagome said snippily as she opened the door to Midoriko's office and sashayed out of it. She absolutely exuded snootiness.

"Sorry about that Aunt Midoriko. I don't know what her problem is, but she's usually not like this." Inuyasha apologized to his godmother on behalf of his fiancée.

"You're not the one that needs to be apologizing; it's Kagome, and until she does don't bring her to my office ever again. Is that understood Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha nodded and he said. "Yes ma'am."

Midoriko then smiled warmly at her youngest godson and said. "Good! It was nice seeing you again, and don't forget your Aunt Midoriko loves you!"

"Same here and I…love you to." Inuyasha said hesitating with the last three words of the sentence.

"Oh Inuyasha! Even after all these years you're still embarrassed to tell your godmother you love her? I guess some things never change huh? Oh well, you don't have to say you love me, because I know you do. Just as long as you show me from time to time then I'll be okay."

Inuyasha nodded, and waving goodbye to Midoriko; he opened the door to her office and exited leaving Midoriko to the solitude of her office.

How could Inuyasha even think of marrying someone like that wretched girl? She just wasn't the right woman for her precious godson; she knew it, and deep down she knew Inuyasha did as well. As she said before Inuyasha had always loved her niece, and even after five years apart she could tell that his feelings are as strong as ever for Sango. She had to put a stop to this wedding and get Sango and Inuyasha together. However that was easier said than done. She hated to play matchmaker, and constantly got on InuTaisho's case about interfering in Sesshomaru's love life, but it would seem she would have to take a page from his book, just this once.

She hadn't played matchmaker since she and InuTaisho were teens. Her best friend, Tsurenai Suzuki, asked her to set her up with InuTaisho. It took awhile, since InuTaisho was so dense, but she finally got them together. Tsurenai became InuTaisho's wife and…well…that was a story for another time. All she would say was that it did not end well, and she swore to herself that she would never play matchmaker again. Some promises were meant to be broken; however, and this was one of them.

It seemed Matchmaker Midoriko would have to make an appearance, after 31 years of hiatus.

(L)*(A)*(T)*(E)*(R)*(T)*(H)*(A)*(T)*(D)*(A)*(Y)

Sango kicked off her shoes and fell backwards onto her couch sighing in relief. It had been another one of those long, tiring, but rewarding days, and she was just glad to be home where she could relax.

She enjoyed the peace and quiet of her house for about thirty minutes before her cell phone rang.

Sighing Sango reluctantly pulled her phone out of her pocket and answered it.

"Hello."

"Ms. Tama. Something has come up concerning the fifth grade field trip scheduled for tomorrow." Sango's boss, the principal of Shikon Elementary School, Endo Ito said.

"Are the kids not going to the museum? Or is the field trip canceled completely?"

"No, the kids aren't going to the museum, but the field trip is still on."

"What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying Ms. Tama, is that instead of your class going to the museum, they'll be going to Tensho Corporation. Is that okay with you?"

Sango could have died right then and there. Tensho Corp? Why the hell were she and her students going there? She was bound to run into one, if not all, of the Tensho men there! She wasn't so much worried about running into InuTaisho and Inuyasha as she was about running into Sesshomaru though.

"Ms. Tama, are you still there?"

Was that okay with her? It's not like she had much of a choice if she wanted to keep her job. Clearing her throat she said reluctantly. "Yes I'm still here and of course that's fine with me, but I have a question? Two of them actually."

"Okay."

"What happened with the museum, and how on earth did you manage to get us a tour of Tensho Corporation?"

"To make a long story short, the museum booked our class and another one on the same day and at the same time. It was a major flop on their behalf, and they tried to fix things, but I told them not to worry about it and that Shikon Elementary School wouldn't be conducting business with them anymore. And as for Tensho Corp., well apparently they're offering free tours for schools, orphanages, and the like, and it just so happened that they had a free spot tomorrow so I booked us."

Sango nodded. She supposed that made since.

"Well that is all Ms. Tama. Have a goodnight." Mr. It said politely before he hung up the phone.

Oh boy! She was **not** looking forward to tomorrow.

(K)*(A)*(E)*(D)*(E)

That was Chapter 6 of my story Le Monstré Aux Yeux Verts.

Please review or add me to your favorite authors list, this story to your favorite stories list, subscribe to the story, or whatever you choose!

Just do something to let me know you are interested in me continuing the story!

*~(animeroxz)~*


	7. Sango and Sesshomaru's Reunion Part 1

Le Monstré Aux Yeux Verts

Chapter 7: Sango and Sesshomaru's Reunion Part 1: Trapped In an Elevator 

**I don't own Inuyasha and I never will!**

**Summary: **This monster with eyes of jade, it pits sibling against sibling, it tests some friendships and breaks others apart, it ends relationships, destroys families, and most importantly it brings about ruin and absolute chaos. It grows stronger by the day, feeding off the malice of its prey. Can the prey find a way to defeat this monster before it is too late and it devours them all?

(I)*(N)*(U)*(Y)*(A)*(S)*(H)*(A)*(')*(S)*(A)*(P)*(A)*(R)*(T)*(M)*(E)*(N)*(T)

"Old man! Hiring Kagura was by far one of the biggest mistakes you've ever made, and you've made a lot of those!" Inuyasha complained to his father from where he sat at the table in his small kitchen messily devouring the delicious meal of meatloaf, mashed potatoes with gravy, and green beans that Kagome prepared.

Kagome, who sat beside Inuyasha, grabbed a napkin off the table and began to clean his face; as she was doing so she said scolding him lightly. "Inuyasha I love you baby, but you have the table manners of a dog, which is a major turn off might I add. I'm really glad you enjoy my food but slow down, chew thoroughly, swallow, and then speak."

"Kagomeee! Don't treat me like a child in front of **them**!" Inuyasha whined shifting his golden eyes across the table at Sesshomaru and InuTaisho. He continued as he snatched the napkin from Kagome's hand and threw it down on the table. "I'm a grown man Kagome! I know how to clean my face, and I damn sure know how to eat, so I don't need your help!"

"Inuyasha Tensho! That is no way to talk to my future daughter-in-law and bearer of my grandchildren! Apologize to her right this instant!" InuTaisho said frowning at his younger son.

"It's fine Mr. Tensho. He really doesn't have to apologize." Kagome said giving the oldest Tensho male a reassuring smile.

"No Kagome it is not okay! I raised him better than that!" InuTaisho said turning to Kagome. He then turned back to his son and reiterated. "Inuyasha apologize to Kagome right now!"

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Kagome, and I'm not just saying that because the old man told me to, but I really mean it." Inuyasha said with his trademark smirk on his face.

"Aww I forgive you!" Kagome gushed.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha leaned into each other and shared a sweet kiss.

"Ah young love!" InuTaisho sighed wistfully as he watched Kagome's and Inuyasha's P.D.A.

"If you three are done being idiotic I'd like to get back to the matter at hand." Sesshomaru said staring in contempt at his father, brother, and although he hated to admit it future sister-in-law.

Kagome, Inuyasha, and InuTaisho quickly sobered up and returned to eating their meals.

"What exactly is the business at hand son?" InuTaisho asked swallowing his potatoes.

"I know you hired Kagura, Toran, and Sara for some matchmaking scheme you've concocted concerning me." Sesshomaru said. His cold, golden orbs meeting his father's friendly, golden ones.

"I have no idea what you're talking about son. I hired those three young ladies because I felt they would make wonderful secretaries." InuTaisho said all too innocently picking up his glass of water and taking a sip.

"You can't lie your way out of this one father. It's no coincidence that you hired three women that I know personally to work on our floor. Even a simpleton like Inuyasha could figure out that this is another one of your matchmaking endeavors." Sesshomaru said giving his father an "I got you now" look.

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled offended by Sesshomaru's poorly concealed insult. Then again Sesshomaru wasn't really trying to hide it in the first place.

"Okay fine I admit it. I hired Sara, Kagura, and Toran for another one of my matchmaking schemes." InuTaisho admitted.

"What are the terms of this particular scheme?" Sesshomaru continued to interrogate InuTaisho.

"Well, I gave them until your 30th birthday, which is five months way, to win your heart. If they failed to do so then they would just have to give up on ever being with you." InuTaisho explained holding his head down in disappointed. He had expected his plan to unravel, but not so soon.

"Well they just started working today so it shouldn't be too hard for you to fire them." Sesshomaru said calmly picking up his glass and taking a sip. It was the only thing he found safe enough to consume, because he most certainly wouldn't eat that annoying girl's food.

InuTaisho spit out the food he was eating and sputtered his golden eyes wide. "What? I can't fire those girls!"

"Well you should have thought about that before you hired them for some stupid plan shouldn't you?" Sesshomaru asked InuTaisho with a wicked smirk on his handsome face. He had no sympathy for his father.

"You're the heartless one! You fire them!" InuTaisho yelled and pointed at Sesshomaru, his golden eyes wide with fear.

"You spineless old man. You can't even fire three women. How pathetic." Sesshomaru said disgusted. He couldn't believe this cowardly man was his father.

"So is that a yes to you firing them?" InuTaisho asked ignoring Sesshomaru's previous comments.

Sesshomaru sighed, before he closed his eyes and nodded his head. He felt another one of those InuTaisho induced headaches coming on.

"Yes! You'll be getting rid of that bitch Kagura!" Inuyasha exclaimed pumping his fist into the air with a huge grin on his face.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Kagome said wagging her index finger and shaking her head in mock disappointment. She smirked and continued. "Just when I think you couldn't become even more of a jerk you find a way to surprise me."

Sesshomaru frowned, and ignoring the pounding in his skull, asked. "What are you talking about girl?"

It was Kagome's turn to frown. She had told him countless times before that she was not a girl but a woman. She narrowed her light-brown eyes into a glare directed at Sesshomaru and she explained. "Only a true, heartless bastard would agree to fire three women that are in love with him."

Sesshomaru merely shrugged in response. She could call it what she wanted but firing people was part of business; no matter how much it hurt sometime to do so. And while he wouldn't have problems at all with firing Toran and only a slight problem with firing Kagura; he would have the hardest time firing Sara. In one day, she had done more than all of his thirty-seven, previous secretaries combined, and she was just as kind, beautiful, and hard working as he remembered her to be.

"Asshole." Kagome grumbled under her breath stabbing individual string beans with her fork out of anger.

"Since we're on the subject of women in Sesshomaru's life; I know you saw Sango at the office today." Inuyasha said smirking at his older, half sibling.

"Ah yes, she looked lovely didn't she son?" InuTaisho asked Inuyasha with a fond smile as he though of his goddaughter.

Before Inuyasha could answer InuTaisho Kagome asked questions of her own stabbing at her sting beans with newfound vigor.

"Why was Sango at Tensho Corp. today? Isn't she a teacher or something? Shouldn't she have been at school?"

Sesshomaru smirked at Kagome and said. "Someone's jealous."

"Shut up!" Kagome barked glaring and frowning at Sesshomaru.

"Sango's class took a tour of Tensho Corp. today and at the end of every tour Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and myself greet the kids, teachers, and/or parents and give closing remarks. I know Sango and Sesshomaru saw each other, but they just pretended like the other person wasn't even in the room. There was so much tension between the two of them that you could see it and cut it with a knife." InuTaisho explained to his upset, future daughter-in-law.

Kagome visibly relaxed and turning to Sesshomaru she asked confused. "Why on earth would there be tension between you and Sango? As I recall the two of you were really close, and you weren't even in the country, let alone on the continent, when we had that big falling out with Sango five years ago."

"Keep your nose out of my business girl. Sango's and my relationship has nothing to do with you." Sesshomaru said his voice coming out in a growl. It was obvious Kagome's question hit a soft spot, for Sesshomaru rarely lost his cool.

Both InuTaisho and Inuyasha looked at each other across the table. They knew Sango was a touchy subject when it came to Sesshomaru. It was best they change the subject quickly.

"So Sesshomaru, tell Kagome and Inuyasha the good news you told me yesterday." InuTaisho said his trademark grin on his face that pissed Sesshomaru off to no end.

"I'm in the process of adopting a homeless, orphaned girl named Rin; I found her during the blizzard a few weeks ago." Sesshomaru said simply.

"So that means I'm going to have a little niece?" Inuyasha asked himself obviously in shock. He suddenly grinned and exclaimed. "Cool! I'm going to have a little niece! I can't wait to meet her!"

Kagome shook her head and said with a smirk. "Sesshomaru Tensho you are a man of many surprises and contradictions. How on earth can you be this supreme bastard one minute, and do something as kind as adopt an orphaned, little girl? I just don't get you!"

Sesshomaru smirked as well and he said to Kagome. "Yes, I am something of an enigma aren't I? I like to keep people guessing, keep them on their toes. It gives me an edge."

Kagome rolled her eyes. He was so cocky sometimes it was infuriating. Clearing her throat she said. "So when do we get to meet little Rin?"

"**You** won't get to meet her, but father and Inuyasha will." Sesshomaru said looking Kagome in the eye as if daring her to fight him.

He obviously didn't know Kagome very well.

"I'm Rin's aunt, so I have just as much right to meet her as Inuyasha and your dad do!" Kagome yelled with a deep frown on her face as she glared at Sesshomaru.

"First of all, the adoption process isn't complete yet so technically she's not my daughter, my father's granddaughter, or Inuyasha's niece yet, and secondly in order for you to be Rin's aunt you'd have to be married to my idiot of a half-brother, which you are not. I just don't see the point of her meeting someone who's not going to be in her life for very long."

"A-Are you implying that Inuyasha's and my marriage won't last? How **dare** you!" Kagome yelled as she slammed her hands down on the table. She was absolutely livid, and with good reason.

"No, I'm **saying** that you and Inuyasha won't last long enough to even walk down the aisle." Sesshomaru said coolly completely unfazed by Kagome's fury.

This time Inuyasha had to wrap his arms around Kagome's waist and hold her back as she tried to reach across the table and gouge Sesshomaru's eyes out with a spoon.

"You've pissed Kagome off more than you usually do so why don't you get out of here." Inuyasha said not looking at Sesshomaru. He was far too busy trying to calm down his irate fiancée to do so.

Sesshomaru was more than happy to oblige.

He got up from the table and said. "Father, Inuyasha; stop by Sunday around four and you can meet Rin. Bring Midoriko with you father, because I know you've told her the news already."

"Sesshomaru wait!" InuTaisho called after his oldest son as he got up out of his chair and ran to catch up with him.

The door closed behind him leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone.

(N)*(E)*(X)*(T)*(D)*(A)*(Y)

"Kagomeee! Aren't you tired of shopping yet? We've been here for four hours; I'm bored and want to do something **I **like! You promised when I agreed to spend the day with you that we would do things we **both** like to do. So far we've only been doing what **you** like and it's pissing me off! I **hate** liars Kagome!" Inuyasha ranted to his fiancée as they walked through Shikon City Mall. He was miraculously carrying about 15 shopping bags and had a deep frown on his face.

Kagome, who was only carrying two bags, turned to glare at Inuyasha and said. "It's only been four hours Inuyasha. We still have twenty hours left in the day so stop complaining. I want to go to six more stores and we'll be done shopping for the day and then we can spend the rest of it doing things you like to do," She stood on her tiptoes and pecking Inuyasha lightly on the cheek she continued. "I promise."

"Kagome you…hang on a sec." Inuyasha said as he pulled out his cell phone, put it to his ear, and began to talk. He did all of this while still carrying those bags.

Kagome half listened to the one sided conversation her fiancé was having with a look of absolute boredom on her face. When he finally pulled the phone from his ear she asked. "Who was that?"

"It was Sesshomaru. He said he's trapped in the elevator at his building." Inuyasha answered.

Kagome erupted into peals of laughter.

Koga and Ayame walked by at just that moment.

"Hey guys!" Ayame said perkily with a smile and wave. Koga merely nodded his head in their direction; although he did smile slightly at Kagome.

"Sup." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes at his fiancée, who was still laughing her ass off at his brother's misfortune.

"Hey what's so funny?" Koga asked looking at Kagome, his face a mixture of confusion and amusement.

"Sesshomaru's stuck in the elevator at his building, and Kagome just finds that so hilarious." Inuyasha explained to his friend and frienemy.

Koga and Ayame looked at each other before they too erupted into peals of laughter; although they weren't as bad as Kagome, for they could talk.

"Oh come on Inuyasha! You have to admit that is pretty funny!" Ayame said looking at him.

"Yeah mutt! You know you wanna laugh!" Koga said.

Inuyasha allowed a smirk to ease its way onto his face and he said. "Yeah, it is pretty damn funny isn't? You guys haven't even heard the funniest part yet though!"

Ayame, Koga, and Kagome stopped laughing and looked at Inuyasha expectantly.

"Someone else is stuck in the elevator with him, and you won't believe who it is."

"Just tell us!" Koga, Ayame, and Kagome yelled at Inuyasha impatient.

"He's trapped in the elevator with Sango!" Inuyasha blurted out not being able to contain the information any longer. He continued. "Of all the people in the world for Sesshomaru to get trapped in an elevator with Sango would have to be the worst one. Man fate is really shitting on him today!"

"Oh this should be fun!" Koga and Kagome said at the same time rubbing their hands together in anticipation. The two of them looked at each other and after a few seconds they began to laugh.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Koga asked Kagome with a smirk.

"If you're thinking that we go to Hana and laugh at Sesshomaru's expense then yes, I do believe I am." Kagome said with an identical smirk on her face.

"Well what are we standing here for? Let's go!"

Koga and Kagome ran toward the exit of Shikon City Mall, forgetting all about their respective others in their excitement.

"Well Ayame, let's catch up to those idiots before they do something stupid." Inuyasha said letting out a deep sigh as he looked down at the emerald-eyed, red-haired woman beside him. It was only then that he noticed Ayame was carrying about seven bags in her hands and being the gentleman that he was he asked. "You want me to carry those bags for you?"

"No, I got it, but thanks for asking. Besides, I think you've got your hands full already with Kagome's bags." Ayame informed Inuyasha giving him an appreciative smile. She continued. "You know Inuyasha; despite your hard exterior you really are quite the gentleman. I mean not only are you carrying nearly all of your fiancée's bags, but you offered to carry mine as well, knowing you had your hands full, quite literally. Can you believe Koga didn't even offer to carry my bags?"

The two of them started walking.

"Yeah I can believe it." Inuyasha said with a roll of his eyes. While he only pretended to be rude Koga truly was.

He often times found himself wondering what on earth Ayame saw in Koga. She was smart, beautiful, and kind. Koga was well…not all of those things. He was holding her back, but she was too blinded by love to see it.

"So have you been to visit Sango lately?" Ayame asked trying to strike up a conversation.

The two of them walked and talked all the way out to the parking lot where Koga and Kagome were waiting for them impatiently.

"Nice talking with you Inuyasha." Ayame said smiling up at him.

Inuyasha smiled back, though it was a small smile, and said. "Same here Ayame."

Although he and Ayame have known each other for years, and they considered each other friends, they didn't really talk all that much. In fact, he could count all the conversations they ever had on two hands. He didn't know why they didn't talk that much; it was just the way things were between them, but he found that he enjoyed talking with Ayame. She reminded him a lot of Sango, and he promised himself that he would talk to Ayame more and get to know her better.

Inuyasha and Ayame got in the driver's seats of their cars, fastened their seatbelts, put their keys in the ignition, cranked up their cars, and drove out of the parking lot of Shikon City Mall headed toward the upscale part of Shikon to the Hana Penthouse Apartment Complex (HPAC).

(A)*(N)*(H)*(O)*(U)*(R)*(L)*(A)*(T)*(E)*(R)

"Yeah…yeah…stop ringing already why don't ya! I'm getting there as fast as I can!" InuTaisho grumbled as he ran to his cell phone that he left sitting on the coffee table. He picked it up and answered it.

"Hello."

"Old man it's me. Sesshomaru called my phone awhile ago and told me he and Sango are trapped in an elevator at his building. Kagome, Koga, Ayame, and I were on our way there when my tire got flat. All four of us are at the auto shop now waiting on the mechanic to replace the tire. It looks like it's going to be awhile, so I was wondering if you could drive over there to Hana and tell the maintenance crew about Sesshomaru's and Sango's predicament. You know in my place." Inuyasha explained to his father.

Sesshomaru stifled a laugh. Both Sesshomaru **and** Sango were trapped in an elevator together! He could only imagine what kind of hell was going on in that elevator right now.

"Old man?" Inuyasha asked his father slightly concerned when he didn't answer after a minute or so.

InuTaisho shook his head to clear it and he said. "Sorry son, I spaced out there for a minute, but yeah I'll go and handle things at Hana."

"Good. Keep me posted on the situation, and as soon as my tire is fixed we'll head over." Inuyasha said.

"Alright." InuTaisho said.

Father and son ended their conversation.

InuTaisho let out the laugh he had been holding in ever since Inuyasha told him about Sesshomaru and Sango.

"Taisho what have I told you about laughing like an idiot?"

He'd know that voice anywhere. Whirling around with a huge grin on his face, he ran toward the person and engulfed them in a bone crushing hug and exclaimed. "Mi-Mi! Where the hell have you been these past two days? I've had crisis after crisis and when I needed to talk to my best friend you were nowhere to be found!"

"I had to fly to Paris and handle a problem at my company there. Sophie screwed up with one of my major clients, and I had to personally smooth things over with him." Midoriko explained sounding annoyed. She was still being squeezed to death by InuTaisho.

Sophie Girard was the acting CEO of Midoriko's Tama Fashions Paris division.

"You're not going to fire her are you?" InuTaisho asked concerned still hugging his best friend.

Midoriko released a deep sigh and she said. "No, I'm not going to fire her Taisho. Mistakes happen, and this was the first major one Sophie made. I believe in giving people second chances, and she was so apologetic and hysterical that I couldn't bring myself to fire her. I just told her to be more careful and that if she made another major mistake like this that I would fire her."

"Good." InuTaisho said with a nod of his head. He unwrapped his arms from around Midoriko.

"So what were you laughing at when I walked in?" Midoriko asked curiously.

InuTaisho laughed once again and spent the next few minutes informing Midoriko of Sesshomaru's and Sango's situation. By the time he was done Midoriko had joined InuTaisho in laughing.

"You want to come with me to Hana?" InuTaisho asked his best friend.

"Do you even have to ask Taisho? Of course I want to come!" Midoriko said already heading toward the front door. She asked. "And what were you going on about earlier? Something about a crisis and needing to talk to me about it?"

InuTaisho grabbed his car keys and followed after Midoriko.

"Oh yeah. Well you know how I told you I was trying to set Sesshomaru up with Kagura, Toran, or Sara?"

"Yeah…" Midoriko answered nodding her head slowly as she opened InuTaisho's front door and exited his mansion.

"Well he found out about it and…"

InuTaisho continued to tell Midoriko his story closing the door behind him. He really had missed her.

(H)*(P)*(A)*(C)

"Mr. Tensho, Ms. Tama, we've just been informed of your situation. We are really sorry for your inconvenience, and my crew is working on fixing the problem as I speak." The head maintenance man informed Sango and Sesshomaru on the other side of the elevator. Midoriko and InuTaisho stood on either side of him.

"Are you two okay in there?" Midoriko asked her godson and niece concerned.

No response.

"I don't hear any screaming or yelling. You two haven't killed each other have you?" InuTaisho asked his son and goddaughter teasingly. He just found this all too amusing.

No response.

"Alright. I'm going to assume that you two not responding to my questions means that you're both dead." InuTaisho said casually closing his eyes and shrugging.

"We haven't killed each other father, and what are you doing here? If I'm not mistaken I called Inuyasha not you." Sesshomaru's muffled voice could be heard coming from inside the broken elevator.

"Inuyasha has a flat tire, so he, Kagome, Koga, and Ayame are all at the auto shop waiting to get it fixed. He said it would be awhile, so he called me and told me what was going on and to come over in his place."

"And Aunt Midoriko you just had to tag along?" Sango finally spoke up, her voice sounding just as muffled as Sesshomaru's. It was obvious she was highly annoyed from the tone of her voice.

"When Taisho told me the two of you were trapped in an elevator I just had to come and see it for myself. I have to say I am not disappointed." Midoriko said barely stifling a laugh behind her hand.

InuTaisho started laughing right along with Midoriko further annoying Sango more.

"This is no laughing matter! Really the two of you are supposed to be adults but you're acting worse than the fifth graders I teach!" Sango yelled crossing her arms over her chest and frowning.

Sesshomaru, who was leaning casually against the wall of the elevator, closed his eyes and shook his head. Really Sango should know by now that his father was an absolute idiot and no amount of yelling was going to change that. As for Midoriko, while she was far more mature than his father, when she got together with him she became equally as idiotic. He was just glad the maintenance crew was working on the elevator. It would be fixed soon and he could get out of this elevator and as far away from Sango Tama as he could. He knew it was all his fault their once unbreakable friendship had come to an end, but the looks she was throwing him, and the vibes she was giving off, was really making him uncomfortable. Usually he was the one that made **others** uncomfortable, so he wasn't used to the feeling and he didn't like it at all.

"Mr. Kawaka sir! We have urgent news!" One of the maintenance men yelled as he was running down the hallway toward Midoriko, InuTaisho, and Mr. Kawaka.

Once the maintenance man had reached them and caught his breath Mr. Kawaka asked. "What's wrong Toki? Is there a problem?"

"Sir we've tried everything we could but we just can't seem to fix the elevator!" Toki yelled his eyes wide and filled with panic as he looked at his boss for answers.

"WHAT!" Midoriko, InuTaisho, Sango, and even Sesshomaru yelled in unison.

"Alright folks calm down. I'll just call the Hana Maintenance Headquarters, explain to them what's going on, and they'll send a team over to help us out. They're more skilled than we are so I'm sure they can fix the problem." Mr. Kawaka explained calmly as he began to walk away toward his office gesturing for Midoriko and InuTaisho to follow him.

"Sango, Sesshomaru, we're going with Mr. Kawaka to his office." InuTaisho informed the two captives.

"We'll be back. Hopefully with some good news." Midoriko added.

The two of them walked down the hallway in the direction Mr. Kawaka went.

Toki went in the opposite direction to tell the rest of his team what was going on.

(L)*(A)*(T)*(E)*(R)

"Well Sango, Sesshomaru, we have good news and bad news." Midoriko said having just returned from Mr. Kawaka's office.

"Which would you rather hear first? The good news or the bad news?" InuTaisho asked.

"The good news." Sango and Sesshomaru said simultaneously.

Midoriko smiled and clapping her hands together she exclaimed. "Well the good news is help is on the way!"

"Oh thank god!" Sango exclaimed letting out a sigh of relief.

Sesshomaru wasn't quite as vocal his ex-best friend, but he did smile slightly.

"What's the bad news?" Sesshomaru asked.

Midoriko and InuTaisho looked at each other and winced before InuTaisho spoke up.

"The bad news is that the Hana Maintenance Headquarters is in Kyoto, which is five hours away from Shikon and a fact that Mr. Kawaka conveniently left out. This means that help won't arrive for you guys for another five hours and when they get here who knows how long it's going to take for them to fix the problem. You're looking at about 5-7 more hours in that elevator."

And just like that the smile disappeared from Sesshomaru's face and Sango was back to being pissed off again.

"Well! I guess we're done here!" InuTaisho said cheerfully clapping his hands together with a grin on his face.

"We'll be back when help arrives but until then we'll be upstairs in your apartment Sesshomaru." Midoriko said.

"No. My apartment is off limits. Rin is up there and I haven't broken the news to her yet about you all." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"Fine. Well I guess we'll sit in the lobby. Come along Taisho." Midoriko said turning around and heading to the sitting area in the lobby of Hana.

InuTaisho followed behind her.

(E)*(L)*(E)*(V)*(A)*(T)*(O)*(R)

"Is 5-7 hours trapped in an elevator with me really that bad?" Sesshomaru asked Sango from where he leaned against the wall of the elevator with his arms crossed over his chest.

Sango, who had her back turned to Sesshomaru and her arms crossed over her chest as well, turned around and with a fierce glare directed at him she said coldly. "Yes, yes it is."

"I remember a time when we would spend way more than 5-7 hours together and we still wouldn't be sick of each other." Sesshomaru said.

"It still could be that way today but you ruined it Sesshomaru." Sango said her voice low and cold.

"Sango I…"

Sango held her hand up to silence him and she said. "I don't want to hear any of your apologies Sesshomaru. They mean absolutely nothing to me. You hurt me. More than you'll ever know."

Sesshomaru watched as Sango turned her back to him and he sighed.

He usually didn't regret the things he did in his life. In fact, what happened all those years ago was probably the only thing he did/does/and ever will regret.

He could remember what happened twelve years ago like it was yesterday…

(K)*(A)*(N)*(N)*(A)

That was Chapter 7 of my story Le Monstré Aux Yeux Verts.

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update but I've been extremely busy in the real world and the fictional world had to take a backseat for awhile lol. I'm on break now though so I was able to finish this chapter. Maybe I can get another one done before the break is over I'm not promising anything but who knows. **

Please review or add me to your favorite authors list, this story to your favorite stories list, subscribe to the story, or whatever you choose!

Just do something to let me know you are interested in me continuing the story!

*~(animeroxz)~*


	8. Sango and Sesshomaru's Reunion Part 2

Le Monstré Aux Yeux Verts

Chapter 8: Sango and Sesshomaru's Reunion Part 2: Their Story

**I don't own Inuyasha and I never will!**

**Summary: **This monster with eyes of jade, it pits sibling against sibling, it tests some friendships and breaks others apart, it ends relationships, destroys families, and most importantly it brings about ruin and absolute chaos. It grows stronger by the day, feeding off the malice of its prey. Can the prey find a way to defeat this monster before it is too late and it devours them all?

_(T)*(W)*(E)*(L)*(V)*(E)*(Y)*(E)*(A)*(R)*(S)*(A)*(G)*(O)_

"_He's upstairs in his room Kikyo."_

"_Okay, thanks Mr. Tensho."_

_Kikyo walked up the spiral staircase until she reached the second floor of the Tensho mansion. _

"_Kikyo? What are doing here?" Inuyasha asked as he walked out of his bedroom, which was the first door on the left, closing the door behind himself._

"_Oh Inuyasha, I'm here to visit your brother." Kikyo answered her ex-boyfriend turned friend nodding her head toward him in greeting. _

_Inuyasha nodded his head and was about to say something when his cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and told Kikyo. "Hold on a second Kikyo." _

_Kikyo waited patiently and listened to the one sided conversation Inuyasha was having with Sango._

"_Jeez Sango no need to nag my damn ear off! I'll be over in a few minutes!...Okay bye." Inuyasha ended his conversation and put his phone back in his pocket. He gave Kikyo an apologetic smile and said laughing nervously. "Sorry about that Kikyo but I really have to get going. Sango's itching to see me for some damn reason, so if I don't want to face her wrath I best head next door now. See ya around."_

"_Yes, nice talking with you Inuyasha." Kikyo answered as she watched him walk down the staircase until she couldn't see him anymore. _

_She then turned around and continued her trek down the second floor hallway. She passed by bathrooms, hall closets, InuTaisho's bedroom, and quite a few empty rooms until she reached the room at the end of the hall. It was Sesshomaru's bedroom. She raised her hand, balled it into a fist, and firmly knocked three times on the door._

"_Who is it?" Sesshomaru's voice could be heard coming from the other side of the door, a few seconds after Kikyo knocked on it. _

"_Kikyo." _

"_Come in."_

_Kikyo placed her hand on the door knob, turned it, and pushed the door open walking into Sesshomaru's bedroom closing the door behind her. She saw him laying face up in his huge, king sized bed. His golden eyes were unblinking as he stared up at his ceiling, and he looked more depressed than usual. _

"_Judging by your demeanor I assume you received the call as well?" Kikyo asked her friend as she went and sat down beside Sesshomaru on the other side of his bed. _

_Sesshomaru closed his eyes, sighed, and sat up nodding his head in answer to Kikyo's question. He asked her. "Are you going to do it?"_

"_Yes. Are you?" Kikyo answered looking to her friend._

"_I don't know Kikyo. I mean it's a wonderful opportunity but…" Sesshomaru trailed off looking at Kikyo hoping she could understand what he was saying and finish his sentence for him. _

"…_you can't leave your family and friends behind." Kikyo said looking at Sesshomaru. _

"_I could care less about my father and Inuyasha, and the only friends I have are you, and you'd be coming with me, and…" Sesshomaru couldn't finish once again, but he didn't have to, for Kikyo knew who he was talking about._

"_Ah that's what this is about. You can't leave Sango behind." Kikyo said a look of understanding on her face. She then smirked and asked teasingly. "When on earth did you become so soft Sesshomaru Tensho?"_

"_I'm only soft when it comes to Sango." Sesshomaru told Kikyo. It was one of his most well kept secrets, but he trusted Kikyo enough to share it with her. _

_A small frown appeared on Kikyo's face at Sesshomaru's admission. She didn't consider herself a jealous person, but the only explanation for what she was feeling had to be jealousy, no matter how much it pained her to admit it. She knew it was stupid, but she always felt she was in competition with Sango for Sesshomaru's friendship. _

"_I'm sure she'll understand Sesshomaru. If she's as great a friend as you say she is that is." Kikyo said doing an amazing job of hiding her bitterness and jealousy toward Sango in her voice._

"_Oh I know she'll understand Kikyo; it's just that it's going to be hard for me to say goodbye to her." Sesshomaru said releasing a sigh. _

"_So you've made up your mind then? You're going to do it?" Kikyo asked looking at him expectantly._

_Sesshomaru sighed once again and with a nod of his head he said. "Yes, I'm going to do the eight-year, study-abroad program."_

_Kikyo smiled and she said. "You've made the right decision you know."_

"_I suppose." Sesshomaru said simply closing his eyes and falling backwards onto his bed once again. _

_Kikyo, sensing that was her cue to leave, stood up. She looked down at Sesshomaru and giving him a comforting pat on the arm she said. "I'll give you some space Sesshomaru. I can see you still have a lot of thinking to do. We have two weeks until we leave, so that's how long you have to say your goodbyes, or in your case, figure out how you're going to tell Sango you're leaving."_

_Once Sesshomaru heard his bedroom door close he sat up once again. He picked up his cell phone that was sitting on his bedside table, dialed the study abroad agency's number, told them he had made up his mind and that he would do the program, and placed his phone back on his bedside table. _

_That had been the easy part. He would be gone for eight years; he and Sango have never been apart no longer than a summer, which was only three months. The hard part was trying to figure out how he was going to tell Sango goodbye. With as few tears as possible. _

_That was easier said than done however._

_(A)*(W)*(E)*(E)*(K)*(L)*(A)*(T)*(E)*(R)_

"_When I called this meeting I don't remember requesting presence of you two." Sesshomaru said as he entered the living room of his home looking at Kagome and Miroku with disgust. _

"_Well the three of us were on our way somewhere when I remembered this damn meeting of yours. I told them to tag along, and it shouldn't take long, so that's why they're here." Inuyasha answered his brother. _

"_Language Inuyasha!" InuTaisho said giving his son a look of disapproval._

"_Yes young man! No godson of mine is going to talk with such a potty mouth!" Midoriko added she two frowning at Inuyasha._

"_Sorry old man, Midoriko, it won't happen again." Inuyasha said although he knew it would. _

_Sesshomaru sighed and he said regretfully. "Fine, I suppose the two of you can stay, since you're here now."_

"_As if you had a choice in the matter pretty boy." Kagome said with a cocky smirk on her face looking Sesshomaru right in his eyes._

"_Hey Sesshomaru where's Sango? Why didn't you invite her to the meeting?" Miroku asked as his big, violet eyes roamed over the living room in search of the beautiful brunette._

"_And why on earth are we here?" Midoriko asked looking to her eldest godson for answers. _

_Sesshomaru sighed and messaged the bridge of his nose. He felt a headache coming on. Glaring at the five people in the room he said. "If you all would let me start the meeting you'd find out what was going on?" _

"_Fine! No need to get an attitude!" InuTaisho said with frown on his face. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his son. _

"_Idiots." Sesshomaru said under his breath. He said aloud. "The reason why I called this meeting today was to inform you that I've been accepted into a study abroad program. I leave in a week."_

"_Oh, well that's wonderful news Sesshomaru my boy! We'll miss you!" InuTaisho said a look of fatherly pride on his face._

_Kagome scoffed and she said rolling her eyes. "Speak for yourself Mr. Tensho." _

"_Yeah old man." Inuyasha said agreeing with Kagome much to her delight._

"_How long will you be gone?" Midoriko asked._

_Sesshomaru ignored Kagome and Inuyasha and looking at his godmother he said in answer to her question. "Eight years." _

"_Eight years!" Midoriko, InuTaisho, Kagome, and Inuyasha yelled. Midoriko and InuTaisho out of shock, and Kagome and Inuyasha out of happiness._

"_Yes." Sesshomaru said sighing. He really didn't understand why they felt the need to repeat—or more like yell—what he just said when they heard him perfectly clear the first time. Their loud outburst had made his headache worse. Why couldn't they be more like Miroku, who was quiet and didn't really give a damn about him? The only person he was concerned with was…_

"_Hey, don't you think you should have invited Sango to this meeting? I mean I know how close you two are and you're going to be gone for such along time. I'd have thought that she'd be the first person you told." Miroku said looking at Sesshomaru. _

"_Or have you told her already?" Midoriko asked._

_All eyes were on Sesshomaru once again for answers. _

"_Besides Kikyo, who's also been accepted in the program, you five are the only ones who know I'm leaving." Sesshomaru answered._

"_Kikyo's going away for eight years too? Could this day get any better?" Kagome asked with a huge grin on her face. _

"_So if you haven't told her yet why didn't you invite her to the meeting? What are you waiting on?" InuTaisho asked his son._

_Sesshomaru sighed and turning his back to the others he said cryptically. "I'll tell her in my own time. Keep what I've told you today a secret. I don't want her finding out from any of you all that I'm leaving. I want her to hear it from me. I trust you all can do that. If that is all I have somewhere I need to be."_

_InuTaisho, Midoriko, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku watched as Sesshomaru exited the living room. They heard the front door open and close letting them know he had exited the mansion. _

"_We should head out too Inuyasha. We still have to pick up Koga and Ayame." Kagome said rising from the couch._

_Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement and he said getting up as well. "Yeah. Come on Miroku so we can get there on time."_

_Miroku got up and said. "Alright."_

"_Where are you kids going again?" InuTaisho asked._

"_To the movies." Kagome answered already headed out the living room. Inuyasha and Miroku were already out in the hallway._

"_Alright you kids have fun! But not too much fun!" Midoriko said._

_They were already gone however and hadn't heard Midoriko._

"_Well Mi-Mi the kids are going to be out for awhile. What do you say about having dinner at Sakura? My treat." InuTaisho said looking at his best friend. _

"_Well, since you're paying. How could I refuse? I'm starving anyway." Midoriko said with a smile on her face._

_They too exited InuTaisho's mansion, got in his car, and headed to Sakura restaurant. _

_(O)*(N)*(E)*(D)*(A)*(Y)*(B)*(E)*(F)*(O)*(R)*(E)*(S)*(E)*(S)*(S)*(H)*(O)*(M)*(A)*(R)*(U)*(')(S)*(D)*(E)*(P)*(A)*(R)*(T)*(U)*(R)*(E)_

_Sango didn't know what was wrong with Sesshomaru but she had to say she liked it. As soon as she woke up this morning Sesshomaru had served her breakfast in bed. It was a talent Sesshomaru liked to keep under wraps. She didn't see why though, because he was such an amazing cook. He was always trying out his new recipes on her, not that she was complaining. Anyway after breakfast in bed Sesshomaru had left her room so she could get ready for the day. When she had gotten downstairs Sesshomaru, along with her aunt, Uncle Taisho, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Koga, Ayame, and Kikyo were all in her kitchen eating their breakfast, prepared by her aunt, and chatting away. _

"_Sango!" Nearly everyone exclaimed in unison once they had realized she entered the kitchen. Kikyo simply nodded her head in greeting and Sesshomaru was busy on the phone talking with someone._

"_Hey guys." Sango said with a smile._

"_Sango you look absolutely ravishing this morning." Miroku said flirtatiously as he walked up to her and caressed her face. He refrained from groping her supple behind out of respect for her aunt and godfather. _

"_Thank you Miroku and I would really appreciate it if you stopped caressing my face. It's making me really uncomfortable." Sango said in as nice a way possible. Although the daggers she was shooting Miroku with her eyes let everyone know she was really annoyed with him._

_Miroku's hands quickly shot back to his sides and he went back to eating his breakfast. _

"_Sango what's with you?" Inuyasha asked staring at her suspiciously. _

"_What are you talking about Inuyasha?" _

"_I've known you my entire life and never have you been this happy in the morning."_

_InuTaisho nodded his head in agreement and he said. "He's right Sango you've never been a morning person." _

"_In fact, wasn't it you who said mornings should be done away with and there should only be noon and night." Midoriko added._

"_For your information Aunt Midoriko Sesshomaru is the one that said that; although, I whole heartedly agree him, and you're right Uncle Taisho. I am not a morning person. I never have been and I never will be. And nothing's up Inuyasha. Can't a girl just be happy in the morning?" Sango answered her aunt, godfather, and Inuyasha her smile never leaving her face._

_Inuyasha scoffed and he said rolling his big gold eyes. "Not when that girl is you."_

_Koga and Ayame meanwhile were having a conversation among themselves._

"_What do you think has her so happy?" Koga asked his red haired companion looking at Sango with the same suspicious gleam in his eyes as Inuyasha. _

_Ayame shrugged and she said. "Who knows Koga? If I had to guess though I'd say a boy put that smile on her face."_

_Koga's intense, blue eyes widened and he asked in a shocked whisper. "You don't think Sango has a boyfriend do you?"_

"_Yeah." Ayame said observing Koga closely. He was tense, his eyes were narrowed into a glare, he had a frown on his face, and he was clenching his fists so hard she could see his knuckles turning white. She frowned and said. "You act as if Sango having a boyfriend bothers you." _

_Koga scoffed and he said. "That doesn't bother me Ayame. I mean why would it? If she does have somebody then good for her. As long as he treats her right I'm happy for her."_

_Ayame looked at him disbelievingly. Really Koga wasn't fooling anyone. Not himself and certainly not her. It was obvious Sango having a boyfriend upset him a great deal. The question was why? _

"_Hey Sango me and the gang are going to the movies tonight." Inuyasha informed Sango. He asked her. "You wanna come with us?" _

"_Sorry little brother but Sango's going to have to take a rain check." _

_All eyes were on Sesshomaru who had finally ended his phone conversation. _

"_Why is that?" Sango asked beating Inuyasha to the punch. _

"_Because you are going to spend the entire day with me." Sesshomaru answered simply._

"_Really?" Sango asked shocked. She continued. "First the breakfast in bed and now this. What is with you today Sesshomaru Tensho?" _

_That's when the light bulbs went off in everyone's heads. That's why Sango was so happy, because Sesshomaru served her breakfast in bed. _

_Sesshomaru shrugged and he said. "Nothing. I mean if you don't want to hangout with me today that's fine. I'm not forcing you or anything."_

"_No, no it's cool. So what exactly do you have planned for us today?"_

"_First on the agenda is a morning at the mall. You may purchase whatever you desire. Then after that we'll have lunch at that new, expensive American restaurant you've wanted to go to since it opened up. Once we're done with lunch we can do whatever you want until six. That's when we'll have an early dinner at the restaurant of your choosing, and once we're done there I'm taking you to see a Yami Boys concert. I was on the phone talking with the band's manager, who's an acquaintance of mine, and I got him to get us front row seats at the concert and backstage passes. All for free. Then to end the day, I'll let you do to me what you've wanted to do for years." _

_Sango squealed like a teenage girl and she yelled. "Oh my god Sessh! The Yami Boys are our favorite band! And are you really going to let me? You know…"_

_Sesshomaru simply nodded his head with a small, barely noticeable smile on his perfect face. _

"_Oh Sessh I'm so happy right now I could kiss you! Ah what the heck!" _

_Sango wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck and she stood on her tip toes and leaned in giving him a chaste kiss smack dab on the lips. _

_Everyone in the kitchen gasped. Even Kikyo._

_The kiss lasted no longer than two seconds and Sango was running out of the kitchen and upstairs. She said she had to finish getting ready. _

_While Sesshomaru wasn't at all fazed by Sango's kiss the entire kitchen was still in shock. After a couple of minutes though they began to snap out of it._

"_Why the hell are you doing all of that amazing stuff for Sango?" Inuyasha asked angrily. He didn't want to admit it but he was jealous of the fact that Sesshomaru was able to do all of that great stuff for the woman he loved. That should be him. While he had the money. He didn't have the looks, smarts, power, popularity, or charisma Sesshomaru possessed to make things happen._

"_Isn't it obvious Inuyasha? This is his way of telling Sango goodbye." Kikyo answered calmly still reeling over the kiss, albeit innocent, Sesshomaru and Sango shared. _

"_Ah!" Everyone with the exception of Kikyo and Sesshomaru chorused. _

_Sesshomaru and Kikyo couldn't believe they were all so simple minded that they couldn't realize Sesshomaru's reasoning behind his day with Sango. They were glad stupidity wasn't contagious or else they never would have gotten as far, and done as well in life, as they had._

"_I take it from Sango's wonderful mood that you haven't broken the news to her yet and you plan on doing it tonight after your festivities." Midoriko said looking at him. _

_Sesshomaru simply nodded his head. He dreaded the end of the night. _

"_Okay Sessh I'm ready!" Sango said grinning from ear to ear as she stood in the doorway of the kitchen._

"_Very well." Sesshomaru said to Sango walking over to her. He said to others. "We'll be back sometime tonight." _

_Sango hooked her arm with Sesshomaru's and she said waving goodbye. "See you guys later! Don't wait up!" _

_The two of them exited the Tama mansion to start their fun-filled, amazing, Sango-Sessh Day. _

_Midoriko and InuTaisho left as well to go to their respective offices leaving the rest of the teenagers alone. It sounded like a bad idea right? Leaving hormonal teenage boys and girls alone in a house, but really they trusted the kids. Besides Kikyo was there with them. She would make sure nothing inappropriate went on in their stead._

"_Sesshomaru is one lucky bastard!" Koga exclaimed._

"_Man, tell me about it!" Miroku agreed._

"_Any guy would have killed to be in Sesshomaru's position minutes ago! I know I would've!" Inuyasha said._

_Kikyo, Kagome, and Ayame exchanged looks. The same question running through each of their minds._

"_Why exactly is that?" Kagome, ever the bold one, asked._

"_Uhm cause Sango is hot as hell and any guy would kill to get her to kiss them like she kissed Sesshomaru." Miroku answered Kagome as if it was the most obvious answer in the world._

"_It was just on the lips, and the kiss lasted all of two seconds. What's the big deal?" Ayame said annoyed. _

_Koga scoffed and he said brushing Ayame off. "You wouldn't understand. It's a guy thing."_

"_It's shocking though isn't it?" Kikyo asked the group referring to the kiss. She continued. "When Sango kissed Sesshomaru I half-expected him to push her away. You know his rule on PDA, but he didn't. Stranger still I was shocked she even kissed him." _

_Inuyasha said. "Sango hugs and kisses on Sesshomaru all of the time, but it's always on the cheek and never in public, because it's as Kikyo said his dislike of PDA. She's never kissed him on the lips though. I mean it was shocking for us but imagine how shocking it must have been for Sesshomaru."_

_Kagome scoffed and rolling her eyes she said. "He sure didn't seem shocked to me. In fact, I think he liked it. You've all seen what happens whenever girls get close to him; he always pushes them away, but he didn't do that with Sango." _

"_It happened so suddenly and ended so quickly that Sesshomaru didn't have time to push her away. Besides, living with Sesshomaru all my life, I've come to the conclusion that he is asexual. He has no strong romantic feelings for anyone, male or female." Inuyasha said. _

_And thus an argument ensued over whether or not Sesshomaru enjoyed the kiss he shared with Sango. _

_Kikyo watched her sister, Inuyasha, and the rest of their idiotic friends argue with a bored look on her face. Tomorrow wasn't coming fast enough if you asked her. Eight years away from these idiots was a welcomed vacation for her. _

_(L)*(A)*(T)*(E)*(R)*(T)*(H)*(A)*(T)*(N)*(I)*(G)*(H)*(T)_

_Sango and Sesshomaru were upstairs in Sango's room having just returned from their Sango-Sesshomaru Day. _

"_Today was amazing Sesshomaru! I had loads of fun and it's all thanks to you!" Sango exclaimed dumping her shopping bags, from her shopping spree earlier this morning, on the floor beside her pink canopy bed. _

_Sesshomaru placed his share of her bags with the others and looking at Sango he said with a small smile on his face reserved only for her. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." _

"_I wasn't the only one who had a good time though. I saw you rocking out during one of the Yami Boys' songs. Our favorite song." Sango said teasingly with a smile on her face as she looked at him. _

"_Yes, __They Can't See__. Our favorite song." Sesshomaru repeated a fond smile on his face._

"_Anyway the night isn't over yet." Sango said grinning._

_Sesshomaru looked at her._

"_You remember you said you were going to let me do to you what I've wanted to for years." Sango said refreshing her best friend's memory._

_Sesshomaru smirked and he said going to sit down on the floor in front of Sango's bed. "I did say that, didn't I? Although I know I'm going to regret this I don't break promises, so come on and let's get this over with." _

_Sango grinned and got on her bed crawling down to the foot of it. She put both of her legs on either side of Sesshomaru, who was still sitting on the floor, so that his head was between her legs (A/N: Ugh I know that doesn't sound right but that was the best way I could put it!). She looked down at her prize, with a gleam in her brown eyes; it was Sesshomaru's hair. Ever since she was thirteen years old Sango has wanted to braid Sesshomaru's hair. He always wore it down, and she was curious to see what he would look like with his gorgeous head of hair braided into a single ponytail. The problem was Sesshomaru never let anyone touch his hair, not even her. She had badgered him for months about it, always with the same negative response. She gave up after awhile. Now, three years later, she was finally getting her wish. _

_She reached out and ran her fingers through Sesshomaru's hair. "Oh it's just like I imagined it would be! Silky, smooth, and it's even shiner up close!"_

"_I never will understand your fascination/obsession with my hair." Sesshomaru said amused._

_Sango began to braid his hair and she said with a laugh. "I'm not sure I understand it myself." _

_The two sat in a comfortable silence for about twenty minutes. Sango happily braiding Sesshomaru's hair and humming songs from the concert and Sesshomaru deep in thought about how he was going to tell Sango of his impending departure. _

"_Hey Sesshomaru." _

"_Hmm." _

"_I know this is going to sound sappy, but I don't know what I'd do if you weren't in my life."_

_Sesshomaru's eyes widened. She picked the worst time in the world to tell him that, seeing as how he was leaving for eight years tomorrow. He couldn't help but ask. "Why are you saying this now?"_

_Sango sighed, almost through braiding, and she said with a shrug. "I don't know Sessh. I was just thinking is all. We've been through so much together that I can't imagine my life without you in it." Realizing how somber things had become Sango grinned and she said. "Anyway that's enough of that. I'm done with your hair; go take a look." _

_Sesshomaru stood and walked over to Sango's full length mirror turning sideways so he could see the braid. It was very well done, and he had to admit that he liked the look. _

"_Well?" Sango asked still sitting on the edge of her bed._

_Sesshomaru smiled that small, barely noticeable smile of his and he said. "I like it."_

"_I'm glad." Sango said with a proud smile on her face. _

_As Sesshomaru was turning around to head back over to Sango something fell out of his pocket and tumbled onto Sango's carpeted floor._

_Sango saw it and pointing to it she asked. "What is that?"_

_Sesshomaru looked down to where she was pointing and he could have kicked himself. _

_He bent down to pick it up off the floor and he answered walking over to her and holding it out for Sango to take. "It's for you."_

_It was a locket. She took it gently from his hands and looked down at the small, golden, circular object attached to a chain. It was heavy, meaning it was real gold._

"_Open it." _

_Sango did as she was told and pressed a button on the side of the locket causing the face to pop open revealing what was inside. _

_It was a picture of her and Sesshomaru. Taken by InuTaisho at Sesshomaru's high school graduation party a month ago. He had taken it without them knowing, while they were in the middle of a conversation. In the photo, she and Sesshomaru were sitting on one of the many benches in InuTaisho's backyard. Since it was snapped during mid-conversation, she was laughing at something Sesshomaru said, looking at him with a twinkle in her eyes, while he was looking back at her with a small smile on his face. It was her favorite picture of them because it was so candid, and that's what made it beautiful. This picture really was worth 1000 words in her opinion. _

_Looking up at Sesshomaru with a warm smile on her face she said. "I love it Sessh. It's beautiful." _

_Sesshomaru nodded, glad that she liked it, and he said heading towards her bedroom door. "It's getting late, so it's time for me to take my leave. Goodnight Sango."_

_Sango put the locket around her neck and she said happily. "Goodnight Sesshomaru. See you tomorrow."_

_He didn't reply, for he knew he would not see Sango tomorrow. He opened the door, walked out into the hallway, and closed the door behind him._

_He had intended on giving Sango the locket; after he told her he was leaving, as away for her to remember him by, but after she told him she couldn't imagine her life without him in it; he chickened out and couldn't bring himself to tell her. The locket would have to serve as his silent goodbye. He hated that he had taken the coward's way out, but it was for the best. _

"_I'm sorry Sango." _

_It was the one apology he's ever truly meant._

_(N)*(E)*(X)*(T)*(D)*(A)*(Y)_

"_So how did Sango take it when you told her you were leaving?"_

_Sesshomaru and Kikyo were sitting beside each other on an airplane headed to the United States. _

"_I couldn't tell her?" Sesshomaru answered looking straight ahead. _

"_Oh." _

_Sesshomaru turned to look at the raven haired beauty beside him and he asked not bothering to hide his confusion. "That's all you're going to say to me is oh? I just told you I didn't tell Sango goodbye aren't you angry with me?"_

_Kikyo shrugged and asked coolly. "Why would I be?"_

"_I don't know it's just…never mind Kikyo." Sesshomaru said facing forward once again. _

_Kikyo's eyes softened slightly and placing a pale, slender hand on Sesshomaru's arm she said. "Look Sesshomaru I know you're angry with yourself and feel guilty because you couldn't tell Sango farewell but it's too late now to change that. It's not the end of the world you know."_

_Sesshomaru sighed deeply and he said. "I know it's not the end of the world Kikyo but it sure feels like it to me. I think I may have ruined our friendship because of my cowardliness, and when I return eight years from now, and Sango hates my guts and doesn't want to have thing to do with me, I won't blame her. It'll be my fault after all."_

_Kikyo didn't have anything else to say. All she could do was squeeze his pale arm as a show of support. _

_(T)*(A)*(M)*(A)*(M)*(A)*(N)*(S)*(I)*(O)*(N)_

_Sango hated crying. She saw it as a sign of weakness and that was one thing she was not, but at the moment she didn't care. Her best friend, or rather now, her ex-best friend left the country this morning to start an eight year study abroad program without so much as telling her about it. She had to find out from her friends and family of his departure. What really got her was the fact that he told Miroku, Koga, Ayame, and Kagome, people he didn't really associate with (Koga and Ayame), found disgusting (Miroku), or just plain hated (Kagome), without ever telling her. She just didn't understand why he would keep something like that from her? _

"_Sango may I come in?"_

_Sango sat up in her bed. She knew she looked terrible from the crying she had, and was still was, doing, so there was no way she was going to let him in her room. Shaking her head she said. "No Inuyasha just go away! I want to be left alone right now!"_

"_Well too damn bad cause I'm coming in anyway!" Inuyasha said rudely opening Sango's bedroom door and strolling in. He continued. "For future reference, if you don't want someone to come into your room, lock the door." He finally realized Sango was crying and he immediately became serious and he said. "God Sango I didn't know you were crying! That fucking asshole really hurt you huh?" He said walking over to Sango's bed where he sat down and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. He said sardonically. "Brother dear has hurt many people, including myself; although I hide it, but never in a million years did I think he would, or ever could, hurt you. It seems I was wrong though." _

_Sango, unconsciously, snuggled into Inuyasha's chest causing him to blush, and she asked sounding absolutely drained. "If you all knew about his and Kikyo's departure why didn't you inform me?" _

"_He told us to keep it a secret from you. That he would inform you himself. Just yesterday morning he told us he was going to tell you goodbye at the end of the Sango-Sessh Day, and we assumed he'd done so. It seems we were sorely mistaken." Inuyasha answered swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat due to the nervousness brought about by Sango's proximity. _

"_I see. I mean now that I think about it yesterday was a bit suspicious. Sesshomaru wanting to spend time with me, the locket. It all makes since now. It was his way of telling me goodbye without actually telling me." Sango said talking more to herself than Inuyasha. She seemed to have forgotten he was there and that she was in his arms. _

"_Locket? What locket?" Inuyasha asked looking down at the top of Sango's head in confusion._

_Sango pulled away from Inuyasha and took the locket from around her neck, handing it over to him so he could have a better look. She said. "Sesshomaru gave it to me last night."_

_Inuyasha stared at it with disgust. Just looking at the thing and holding it he could already tell it was expensive. It was heavy meaning it was made from genuine gold. As usual his brother spared no expense when it came to Sango. He opened the locket and saw the picture of the two of them inside and his jealousy intensified. He hurriedly closed it up and handed it back to her._

"_I wish I could afford to buy you expensive gifts like that." Inuyasha said._

_Sango looked at Inuyasha confused and she asked. "Why?"_

_Inuyasha shrugged and said. "I don't know. It's just Sesshomaru always buys you these expensive and lavish gifts and I can't. The best and most expensive gift you've gotten from me is a sweater, and it was only $140." _

_Sango smiled warmly at Inuyasha and she said. "Oh Inuyasha you don't have to buy me expensive gifts just because Sesshomaru does... err did. You don't have to flatter me with gifts to ensure our friendship. I'm not that superficial and shallow you know." _

"_But Sesshomaru he…"_

"_He buys me gifts of his own free will. I tell him not to but he insists. I mean don't get me wrong I love the gifts, and it'd be rude for me not to except them, but they're really not necessary." Sango explained pinching his cheeks in a playful fashion. She then frowned and said as she stood up and headed over to her vanity mirror/dresser. "Let's not talk about __**him**__ though." She opened up one of the drawers and threw the locket as hard as she could inside before closing it back up with a mighty slam. She turned to look back at Inuyasha and she said her face completely devoid of all emotion. "I'm done with him Inuyasha."_

_Inuyasha's golden eyes widened and he asked shocked. "Sango you can't really mean that?"_

_Sango smirked and she said bitterly. "Oh but I do Inuyasha! Him not telling me he was leaving must mean he wants to sever our ties, end our life long friendship. I'm only happy to oblige."_

"_But Sango you…"_

_Sango held a hand up to silence Inuyasha and she said coldly. "As far as I'm concerned, Sesshomaru Tensho and I were never friends." _

_She would never forgive Sesshomaru! NEVER! _

_(Y)*(U)*(R)*(A)_

That was Chapter 8 of my story Le Monstré Aux Yeux Verts.

Please review or add me to your favorite authors list, this story to your favorite stories list, subscribe to the story, or whatever you choose!

Just do something to let me know you are interested in me continuing the story!

*~(animeroxz)~*


	9. Sango and Sesshomaru's Reunion Part 3

Le Monstré Aux Yeux Verts

Chapter 9: Sango and Sesshomaru's Reunion Part 3: The Locket

**I don't own Inuyasha and I never will!**

**Summary: **This monster with eyes of jade, it pits sibling against sibling, it tests some friendships and breaks others apart, it ends relationships, destroys families, and most importantly it brings about ruin and absolute chaos. It grows stronger by the day, feeding off the malice of its prey. Can the prey find a way to defeat this monster before it is too late and it devours them all?

(P)*(R)*(E)*(S)*(E)*(N)*(T)

"Sango, I know it's twelve years overdue but…I'm sorry." Sesshomaru said looking at the back of Sango, since she had turned her back to him.

"It's too late for apologies now Sesshomaru. When I said I was done with you twelve years ago, I meant it." Sango said coldly as she stared at the elevator wall and crossed her arms just under her ample bosom.

"Sango you have to understand. The only reason I didn't tell you of my departure was because I wanted to spare your feelings. I was going to tell you, at the end of our Sango-Sessh Day, but after you said you couldn't imagine your life without me in it I…lost my nerve," Sesshomaru pleaded his case slowly advancing toward Sango. Once he reached her, he placed his hand on her shoulder and continued. "I convinced myself it was for the best but looking back on it now I was an idiot."

Sango shrugged his hand harshly off of her shoulder and she growled out in warning. "**Don't touch me!**"

Sesshomaru ignored the warning and placed his hand around Sango's arm in a firm grip. He said. "Sango why won't you listen to me? I…"

Sango shut Sesshomaru up with backhanded slap to his face. She said absolutely furious. "I'm listening to you, but your words mean absolutely nothing to me! Just as you mean nothing to me!"

Sesshomaru's cheek was an angry red as he spit out some blood and he said with a smirk. "It's nice to know that after twelve years your fighting skills haven't diminished. In fact, I think you've gotten better. That slap felt like a punch to me."

"I have gotten better, no thanks to you! Inuyasha helped me train, so did Koga and Miroku, and I've beaten them all numerous times, and praising my fighting skills doesn't make me hate you any less you know?"

"I was merely making an observation. We'll have to spar again sometime. Beating those three couldn't have been much of a challenge." Sesshomaru said spitting out more blood.

"There won't be a next time. I've told you before I'm done with you. That means no more doing the things we used to do as friends, which includes sparring."

"Sango what the hell do I have to do to get you to forgive me? I've told you I'm sorry numerous times and I don't know what else to do? You've forgiven the others, why not me?"

"Who said I forgave them? I heard them out, and I told them all the same thing. They would have to earn my forgiveness. I haven't completely forgiven anyone of them yet, and I told them there was a possibility I never will." Sango said annoyed. She hated for people to put words in her mouth.

Sesshomaru nodded and said. "That's fair enough I suppose. Do the same rules apply to me?"

"Yes, but you're going to have to work 10x, no, 100x harder than the others to earn my forgiveness." Sango said looking up into Sesshomaru's golden orbs.

Sesshomaru stared back and said. "Very well." After a few minutes of silence he asked. "You care to inform me of this feud that went on between you and others?"

"No." Sango spat out a reply, her eyes narrowing into a glare at Sesshomaru as she turned her back to him once again.

"Well I've heard the story from Midoriko, father, Inuyasha, that wretched girl (Kagome), the red head (Ayame), and her boyfriend (Koga). All of their recounts weren't really in your favor, so I want to hear your version." Sesshomaru said refraining from touching her this time lest he get a roundhouse kick to the face this time.

Sango's eyes widened and she whirled around facing Sesshomaru once again. No one had ever asked to hear her side of the story so it shocked her, not to mention made her feel good, when Sesshomaru did.

"Fine. It looks like we're going to be in here awhile longer anyway, and it's a long story so sit down, relax, and listen."

Both Sango and Sesshomaru sat down on the floor of the elevator facing each other and she began to tell the story of the five year feud.

(L)*(O)*(B)*(B)*(Y)

"Inuyasha! We've been sitting in this lobby for hours! I'm tired, bored, and ready to go! How long does it take to fix an elevator anyway?" Kagome whined and complained to her fiancé from where she sat in one of the comfortable chairs in the lobby lazily flipping through a magazine.

"Kagome shut up will ya? We've all been sitting out here for hours, and we're all ready to go, but unlike you we're sucking it up and not complaining because Sango and Sesshomaru getting out of that elevator is more important to us…well Sango getting out anyway. This isn't the time for your selfish ass attitude!" Inuyasha snapped on the brunette as he stopped his pacing long enough to send her an acidic glare.

"Well I never! Inuyasha Tensho have you lost your mind, because you must have to be talking to me like that?" Kagome said appalled as she stood up, crossed her arms, and met his glare with one of her own.

"No I have not lost my mind Kagome! I'm just tired of you and your narcissism! Sango and Sesshomaru have both been trapped in that elevator for hours! Their situation is far more important than you being tired, bored, and ready to go! I for one am not leaving until they're both rescued, but if you're in such a damn hurry to leave call a cab and I'll pay your fare!" Inuyasha continued to snap at Kagome continuing his worried pacing back and forth through the lobby, which with the exception of them was empty.

Kagome sat back down in her chair and said stubbornly. "I will do no such thing!" She smirked and continued. "You want me to leave, and you know how much I hate to doing what others want."

"Right, because it's all about Kagome. Her wants and needs come before anyone else's." Inuyasha said looking at his fiancée with disgust.

Kagome nodded and said smirk still on her face. "You know me oh so well dear!"

Koga and Ayame, who made a quick run to the vending machine, returned to their seats.

"You guys sure you don't want anything from the vending machine?" Ayame asked Kagome and Inuyasha.

Koga was too busy stuffing his face with potato chips to say anything or even acknowledge anyone else.

"No thanks. I don't eat junk food. It's not good for you." Kagome said with a disgusted frown on her face.

"It tastes good though." Ayame and Inuyasha said in unison. They looked at each other and smiled.

"I am kind of hungry though. I think I will make a trip to the vending machine." Inuyasha said in answer to Ayame's question.

"Here." Ayame said tossing Inuyasha a bag of chips.

Inuyasha caught the bag with ease and he asked confused. "What are you going to eat? Isn't this the only thing you got from the machine?"

"Nah, I got a bag of Skittles too. The chips are all yours." Ayame said pulling the bag of candy out of her pocket showing it to him.

Inuyasha smiled at Ayame and said as he opened the bag of potato chips. "Thanks Ayame. These are my favorite kind."

Ayame smiled back and said. "You're welcome, and those are my favorite kind of chips too."

Kagome watched the exchange between her fiancé and best friend with a suspicious, possessive gleam in her eyes. Since when did the two of them start talking to one another? She made a mental note to ask Ayame about it later. She would have to keep a close eye on the two of them from now on.

"InuTaisho hasn't comeback yet?" Midoriko asked the younger adults as she too re-entered the lobby, having just returned from the restroom.

"Nope." Inuyasha answered.

InuTaisho had left about forty-five minutes ago, to check on the progress of the workers from Kyoto, and had yet to return.

"I wonder what could be keeping him?"

As if on cue InuTaisho re-entered the lobby, but he wasn't alone. A young, provocatively-dressed, attractive woman, with blonde hair and green eyes, was right behind him.

"Young lady, while I'm flattered by your advances, I'm just not interested. How old are you anyway?"

The woman batted her long eyelashes at InuTaisho and she said in reply. "My name is Isis, and I'm a twenty-two year old, Japanese-American, fashion model." She then smirked at InuTaisho and said seductively. "I'm not a woman who minces words, so I'm going to be frank with you. I think you are an extremely attractive man, and I would like it very much if you and I could go out sometime."

InuTaisho laughed nervously and gently pushed Isis away from him. He said. "Twenty-two? Isis, while you are stunning, I'm afraid you're much too young for me. I have sons older than you are, and it just wouldn't feel right dating you. I truly am sorry."

"Old man who the hell is this chick?" Inuyasha asked his father rudely, glaring at Isis with a frown on his face.

"Chick? I am a woman, not a baby bird, and I would appreciate it if you didn't refer to me as such anymore." Isis said coldly, glaring and frowning right back at Inuyasha.

"Shut that pretty, little mouth of yours up, and leave my old man alone! He's told you twice already that he isn't interested in you, yet you persist! Can't you take a damn hint?" Inuyasha said annoyed.

Isis pointedly ignored Inuyasha and began rubbing on InuTaisho's well sculpted chest, flirting with him as she was doing so, with a seductive smirk on her face.

"Listen you bitch! My old man is forty-eight years old, you're twenty-two! That's a twenty-six year age difference! It's obvious you're some gold digging whore who's after my old man's money, but you won't get your perfectly manicured hands on it as long as I'm around." Inuyasha said viciously as he harshly slung Isis away from InuTaisho, standing protectively in front of his father.

"Don't put those grubby little hands of yours on me ever again! You're not worthy enough to touch someone as magnificent as I!" Isis said snootily as she turned her nose up at Inuyasha. She then smiled flirtatiously at InuTaisho once again and took his hand in hers palm side up. She pulled a black marker out of her expensive, designer purse and wrote her name and number in his hand. She winked and said seductively. "Give me a call if you change your mind," She gestured toward Inuyasha. "Ditch the kid next time we meet though."

"Kid? I'm older than you by five years! If anybody's the kid here it's you!" Inuyasha yelled lunging for Isis but InuTaisho held him at bay.

While Koga, Kagome, and Ayame could do nothing but watch the scene before them in silent shock and awe, Midoriko had had enough of this Isis woman and decided to put a stop to it.

Stepping forward and making herself known she said. "He's never going to change his mind Isis."

Isis was about to say something smart, that is until she realized who had spoken to her. She squealed in delight, and with her green eyes sparkling, she said. "Midoriko Tama! Oh my gosh I can't believe it's you! You are a fashion goddess, my role model, and I've always wanted to meet you, ever since I was a little girl! I wanted to be a fashion designer when I was growing up, just like you, and I gave it a shot, but I'm not exactly the best seamstress so I gave up on that dream. I figured the next best thing was becoming a fashion model. You know, that way I could professionally parade around in fashion designers' clothes. I was successful in accomplishing that dream, as you can see, and I've modeled a ton of your outfits! All of which were amazingly beautiful might I add!"

"I'm flattered Isis, and I'm glad I was instrumental in you achieving your dreams, but…"

"Can I please get a picture with you?" Isis asked not waiting for Midoriko's answer as she whipped a digital camera out of her purse and threw it to Inuyasha who barely managed to catch it. She said to him. "Make yourself useful and take a picture of us."

"You fu…"

"Inuyasha it's fine, just take the picture." Midoriko said as she moved closer to Isis.

Inuyasha grumbled something in reply and he said aloud. "Fine I'll take the damn picture!"

Isis draped an arm casually across Midoriko's shoulders and leaned down slightly, since Midoriko was petite, so that the sides of their faces were pressed against each other. She smiled prettily for the camera. Midoriko looked uncomfortable with Isis's proximity, but she shook it off and managed a smile for the camera.

"You two ready?" Inuyasha asked holding the digital camera up in front of him.

"Yes." They both answered.

Inuyasha pressed the button and in a few seconds the picture appeared on the screen of the camera. He looked at it and couldn't help but smile and say. "It's a nice picture."

"Let me see!" Isis exclaimed running over and snatching her camera from Inuyasha's hands. She looked at the image on the screen and smiled just as Inuyasha had. "It is a beautiful picture. Take a look Midoriko."

Midoriko took the camera from Isis and simply nodded her head as a show of approval before handing it back to her.

"Oh I can't wait to show the other models this picture of us! They're going to be so jealous!" Isis said with a smirk as she put the camera back in her purse.

"Well Isis since I did that favor for you it's only fair that you return it right?"

"Oh of course! Anything for you Midoriko!" Isis gushed at the opportunity to do anything for her role model.

"I would like it very much if you would stop harassing InuTaisho." Midoriko said simply as she walked over to stand beside the oldest Tensho.

Isis's green eyes shifted back and forth between the two of them before a light bulb came on in her head. A knowing, understanding smile eased its way onto her face and she said. "Oh I get it. InuTaisho's your boyfriend huh?"

Midoriko didn't know what came over her but she found herself giving InuTaisho a kiss on the cheek. She then looked back at Isis and said with a smile on her face. "Yes, that's right. He is my boyfriend."

Everyone in the lobby gasped at the admission, except for InuTaisho that is, who was either too shocked to move or speak, or just playing along.

Isis didn't seem to notice the shocked gasps and she said grinning from ear to ear. "You have my word I will never bother InuTaisho again. Truth is I was never really interested in him in the first place."

"Oh? Then why were you flirting with him them?" Midoriko asked confused.

"To win some silly bet." Isis answered with an embarrassed blush on her face.

"Explain."

"Well, to make a long story short, my friends bet me that I couldn't get InuTaisho's number." Isis said.

"And what were the terms of the bet?"

"Well if I succeeded, they both had to give me $200 each, and if I did not, I would get them a spot in the next fashion show I'm in."

Midoriko nodded and she said. "I see." She then looked up at InuTaisho and said. "Taisho give the girl your number."

"What? I'm not going to…"

After a few minutes of quiet, intense, negotiation between the two best friends Isis walked away with InuTaisho's number in her cell phone, Midoriko's as well.

"Did you really give that bitch your number?" Inuyasha asked his father.

"Heck no!" InuTaisho exclaimed. He then smirked and said. "I gave her Sesshomaru's number."

Inuyasha smirked as well and he said high-fiving his father. "Nice one old man!"

"Mr. Tensho! Mr. Tensho! Mr. Tensho! We've got great news!" Mr. Kawaka yelled excitedly as he entered the lobby.

"Are they out?" Midoriko asked excitedly.

Everyone was on pins and needles. Except for Kagome who didn't really give a damn about either Sango or Sesshomaru.

"No."

The lobby was filled with disappointed sighs.

"You guys didn't let me finish." Mr. Kawaka said.

"Well finish then man!" Koga exclaimed, crumbs all over his mouth.

"The elevator will be fixed in about ten minutes. You all might want to head on over there. It's going to open on this floor." Mr. Kawaka informed the group.

Inuyasha was the first one out of the lobby, followed closely by Midoriko, InuTaisho, Koga, Ayame, and finally Kagome, who casually strolled out of the lobby, in no hurry to get to the elevator.

Mr. Kawaka chuckled, and with a shake of his head, he exited the now empty lobby.

(E)*(L)*(E)*(V)*(A)*(T)*(O)*(R)

"…and can you **believe** they had the nerve to say if you had been in my life I never would have married Miroku?" Sango asked Sesshomaru angrily.

Before Sesshomaru could say anything else the elevator came to life and began moving.

Both Sango and Sesshomaru were on their feet in seconds.

"Oh thank goodness! We're saved!" Sango exclaimed a grin on her face.

Sesshomaru smiled himself in relief. He had been trapped in this elevator with Sango for god knows how long, and he was glad he would finally be out.

The elevator jerked slightly causing both Sango and Sesshomaru to lose their balance. Sesshomaru managed to lean on the wall for support, but Sango wasn't so lucky. She ended up falling…right on top of Sesshomaru, causing the two of them to topple onto the elevator floor. Sango on top of Sesshomaru.

The two of them stared into each others' eyes for a minute or two before Sango finally snapped out of whatever trance she had been in.

"Oh god Sessh! I'm so sorry!" She said apologetically using her arms to push herself up and off of him.

"It's fine. It was an accident." Sesshomaru said sitting up. He saw something shiny on the floor beside him, and with a smirk on his face; he quickly picked it up and placed it in his pocket.

The elevator doors opened for the first time, in what felt like days to Sango and Sesshomaru, but was only hours.

They were finally free.

(L)*(A)*(T)*(E)*(R)

After Sango and Sesshomaru exited the elevator, it took about an hour for the love fest to end, courtesy of the others, and to settle things with the maintenance crews from Hana and Kyoto. Settling things with the maintenance crews took longer, about thirty-five minutes, because they had this crazy idea in their heads that Sango and Sesshomaru planned to sue the HPAC over the incident, and in an effort to dissuade them offered them $1000 each as compensation. Both Sango and Sesshomaru turned down the money, and it was only after they signed a contract, promising not to sue the HPAC, did the maintenance men leave.

Sango looked at her watch and her eyes widened when she saw what time it was: 9:53 pm. She cleared her throat she said to the others. "I'm leaving now. I have to get up early for school tomorrow, so I need my sleep. Goodbye."

While the others told her goodbye Sesshomaru silently watched her walk away toward the exit. It was then that he realized something.

"Sango wait!" Sesshomaru called out reaching into his coat pocket.

Sango turned to look at him and she asked. "What do you want?"

Sesshomaru tossed something at Sango, which she caught with ease.

She gasped and looking at Sesshomaru she asked, her voice a mere whisper. "W-When did you get this?"

"When the elevator jerked and you lost your balance and fell on me. I saw it on the floor when you got up, so I picked it up and put it in my pocket." Sesshomaru explained.

Sango nodded and she said quietly. "Thanks for returning it to me."

Sesshomaru nodded his head and said. "Of course."

There was an awkward silence between the two, and the others unashamedly watched them as if they were the stars of a TV show.

"You know, even though there were tons of other people I would have rather been stuck in that elevator with, all things considered you weren't so bad." Sango told Sesshomaru turning her back to him so he wouldn't see the smile on her face.

Sesshomaru smirked and said. "Same here."

Sango finally exited the HPAC.

"Sesshomaru what was that you gave her?" Midoriko asked curious.

"It was the locket I gave her twelve years ago." Sesshomaru answered.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he said. "That can't be! Sango told me the day you left that she would never wear it again! She threw it in her drawer and said she was done with you!"

Sesshomaru smirked and he said cockily. "Well apparently little brother, she isn't quite done with me yet, if she's still wearing the locket I gave her."

"What went on in that elevator between the two of you anyway?" Inuyasha asked annoyed glaring at his older sibling.

"That baby brother is none of your business." Sesshomaru answered Inuyasha's question in his emotionless voice. He then looked around at the others and said pointedly. "It's none of you alls business. What went on in that elevator stays between me and Sango."

"Of course Sesshomaru! We had no intensions of snooping around if that's what you were thinking! We respect yours and Sango's privacy!" InuTaisho said with a grin on his face.

"Right." Sesshomaru said giving his father a disbelieving look. He continued. "I'm leaving. You all should do the same."

The others watched as he headed toward the staircase.

"Don't tell me you're going to walk up 18 flights of stairs?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

"I'm certainly not using the elevator again tonight after what happened." Sesshomaru answered Kagome. He shrugged and said airily. "Climbing 18 flights of stairs isn't a problem, at least for me."

"Humph. If you say so you cocky asshole." Kagome said coldly rolling her eyes. She said to Inuyasha walking toward the exit of the HPAC. "Come along dear. I've been here way too long for my liking."

"Alright." Inuyasha said. He said goodbye to the others before running after his fiancée to catch up with her.

Inuyasha and Kagome left the HPAC.

Koga and Ayame left soon after them.

Midoriko and InuTaisho were the last ones to leave.

It had been an incredibly long day, and everyone was glad they were finally going home and that the elevator ordeal was finally over.

(S)*(A)*(N)*(G)*(O)

"Hello."

"Mrs. Nagase, how are you? This is Sango Tama, Kohaku's teacher. I'm sorry for calling so late, but I just wanted you to know why I didn't visit like I said I would."

"Ms. Tama don't fret. My son and I found out from our neighbors about you getting trapped in the elevator so we understood why you couldn't make it. It's fine."

"Oh good. So he wasn't disappointed?"

"No, and the reason he missed a week of school was because he had the flu. He's fine now, and he'll be back in your classroom tomorrow. He will be able to make up his assignments right?"

"Of course, of course, and I'll be looking forward to seeing him tomorrow. He's one of the best students in my class you know. He's always so well-behaved, and he's quite intelligent. He's helpful too, always giving me a hand around the classroom and making my workload easier. I tell him he doesn't have to help me but he insists. You raised him well Mrs. Nagase, and he's an absolute delight."

"That's my boy!"

"It was nice talking with you Mrs. Nagase. You and little Kohaku have a pleasant night."

"Same to you Ms. Tama."

Sango placed her cordless phone back in its cradle on her bedside table and with a deep sigh fell back on her bed, eyes closed. Today had been one hell of a day, and she was glad it was finally over. She had started to think she'd never see this place again and would spend the rest of her life stuck in that elevator with Sesshomaru. She had never been so happy to see her home as she had been this night.

She turned her head to the left and looked at the golden locket sitting on the bedside table, just in front of her cordless phone. Before she knew it Sango found herself reaching for the locket, and she picked it up off the table, turning on her left side so she could observe the piece of jewelry better. In the twelve years she had it; it looked as good now, as it did when Sesshomaru first gave it to her. It always amazed her when she looked at it, that it hadn't dulled in the slightest over the years. It was obvious Sesshomaru paid a pretty penny, for it to retain its lustrous property for such a long time. She hit the button on the side causing it to open and a small smile eased its way onto her face when she looked at the picture of herself and Sesshomaru inside of it. The smile turned into a frown, and she closed the locket with ferocity throwing it across the room not caring where it landed.

She was such a hypocrite! For someone who claimed to be done with Sesshomaru, she couldn't seem to let go of a silly gift he'd given her such along time ago. It was much more than a silly little trinket though, it represented their friendship, and her holding onto the locket meant she had not given up on their friendship or severed ties with him, no matter how much she claimed to have done so.

Sango clicked her lamp off and snuggled under the covers closing her eyes.

It was too late to think now. There was always tomorrow.

She was asleep in minutes. Sesshomaru invading her dreams.

(S)*(E)*(S)*(S)*(H)*(O)*(M)*(A)*(R)*(U)

As soon as Sesshomaru entered his apartment he was immediately bombarded with questions from Jaken, who like Fumi and Kohaku, had gotten word from people in the building about him getting trapped in the elevator. He simply told Jaken to get out of his apartment and to lock the door behind him, walking right past the elderly man without so much as looking at him, and heading toward his bedroom.

He heard his door close as soon as he entered his bedroom, signifying that Jaken was gone. He was met with a surprise when he entered. Rin lay comfortably on his huge bed flipping through some book. Whatever she was reading she must have found it amusing for a smile was on her face. She didn't seem to notice his presence. He would have to remedy that.

Clearing his throat loudly to get her attention he crossed his arms over his chest and asked Rin sternly. "Rin what are you doing in my bedroom and why aren't you in bed? It's way past your bedtime."

Rin had a deer-caught-in-the-headlights look on her face as she stared at Sesshomaru. Even though she couldn't talk, the look on her face was answer enough for the handsome, silver-haired man.

With a sigh he said walking over to his bed. "It's fine. I'm much too tired to berate you tonight anyway." He sat down on his bed beside Rin, and peering down to get a better look at what she was reading, he said. "Oh you're looking through my old photo album huh?"

Rin nodded. She flipped to the very front of the book and pointed to a photo of his father before looking up to him expectantly.

"That is my father, InuTaisho Tensho. He's the CEO of Tensho Corp and a very rich man. Despite the fact he's a CEO and quite intelligent, at least when it comes to business, he's an absolute idiot when it comes to everything else. He's also incredibly annoying but…I guess he isn't so bad of a father, all things considered." Sesshomaru described his father to the little girl. He couldn't help but think he'd make a wonderful grandfather as well. The man was crazy about children after all.

Rin smiled, apparently pleased with the description, before she flipped through a couple of more pages and pointed to a picture of Midoriko.

"That is my godmother, Midoriko Tama. She's the CEO of Tama Fashions and my father's very best friend. She's intelligent as well, although when she gets around my father some of his stupidity rubs off on her, and she's a former fashion model turned fashion designer. She's tough as nails and quite the spitfire, but she's really a kind woman and she's like a mother to me. She's great and I have utmost respect for her." Sesshomaru said describing his godmother.

Rin nodded still smiling before flipping over one page and pointing to a picture of his baby brother.

With a sigh and a roll of his eyes Sesshomaru said. "That is my younger, half-brother, Inuyasha Tensho. He's the vice-president of Tensho Corp. and like our father I find him to be extremely annoying, and he can be quite the idiot sometimes. He and I don't really get along, but we've gotten better over the years and have learned to tolerate each other."

Rin flipped through the photo album some more, pointing at various people, and Sesshomaru would tell her about them. He was growing tired of this game now, and it was getting late. It was time he put a stop to it.

"Alright Rin. We'll do one more person and it's off to bed with you, so choose wisely." Sesshomaru told the girl.

Rin nodded and she flipped through the book, page after page, until a page caught her eye and she stopped on it pointing to it.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at what he saw. It was an entire page filled with pictures of Sango.

"That Rin is Sango Tama. She is Midoriko's niece and a friend of mine; well she used to be anyway. She lost both of her parents when she was a baby, and Midoriko adopted her and raised her as her own, so Sango is more of a daughter to Midoriko than a niece." Sesshomaru described his ex-best friend to Rin. There was so much more he could say but it would take hours and he was tired and ready to go to bed.

He watched as Rin opened his bedside drawer and took out a tablet and a pen. He watched her write something in the tablet, before she hand it to him.

**She is really pretty. **

He looked at the pictures of Sango closely and with a smile on his face he said to Rin. "Yes, she is. She's also kind, short-tempered, intelligent, funny, and so much more. She's an amazing person."

Rin took the tablet from him and jotted something else down quickly before handing it back to him.

**Do you think I could ever meet Sango someday? **

Sesshomaru sighed deeply and said. "I'm not promising anything. She and I aren't really friends anymore as I told you before. Why do you want to meet her anyway?"

Rin shrugged in reply. She didn't quite know herself why she wanted to meet this Sango woman so badly. It was something about her that seemed so familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Sesshomaru simply said. "Alright Rin. It's time for you to go to bed. You've been up long enough."

Rin looked disappointed but she didn't protest with Sesshomaru's orders. She leaned over and wrapped her small arms around Sesshomaru, giving him a goodnight hug, much to his surprise, before she crawled off of his bed and ran out of his bedroom and across the hall to her own.

Sesshomaru shook his head with a smirk on his face. He was definitely not used to children and their affections, but he supposed if he was going to be a father; he might as well start getting used to it.

He got underneath his cover and closed his eyes thinking about Sango and the locket situation.

The fact that she still had the locket he'd given her, let alone was still wearing it, said a lot. To him it meant she still hadn't given up on them, on their friendship, despite her fervently saying she was done with him before he found the locket. If that's true, then he had a better chance of restoring their friendship than he thought.

He closed his beautiful, golden eyes and quickly succumbed to slumber with a smile on his face.

For the first time in a long time he slept peacefully, and he knew it was all thanks to Sango being in his life again.

(K)*(O)*(G)*(A)

That was Chapter 9 of my story Le Monstré Aux Yeux Verts.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS MY FAITHFUL READERS! THIS IS MY CHRISTMAS GIFT TO YOU! HOPEFULLY YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER, AND YOU ALL HAVE A SAFE AND WONDERFUL HOLIDAY!**

Please review or add me to your favorite authors list, this story to your favorite stories list, subscribe to the story, or whatever you choose!

Just do something to let me know you are interested in me continuing the story!

*~(animeroxz)~*


	10. Meeting Rin

Le Monstré Aux Yeux Verts

Chapter 10: Meeting Rin 

**I don't own Inuyasha and I never will!**

**Summary: **This monster with eyes of jade, it pits sibling against sibling, it tests some friendships and breaks others apart, it ends relationships, destroys families, and most importantly it brings about ruin and absolute chaos. It grows stronger by the day, feeding off the malice of its prey. Can the prey find a way to defeat this monster before it is too late and it devours them all?

(K)*(I)*(K)*(Y)*(O)

"They'll be here in 5 minutes Kikyo." Sesshomaru said looking at his watch. He asked his friend standing outside of Rin's bedroom door. "Isn't she ready yet?"

"It takes time for girls to get ready Sesshomaru. Be patient." Kikyo's voice could be heard coming from inside.

"It doesn't take you a long time to get ready." Sesshomaru pointed out leaning on the wall beside the door.

"Yes, well, while that is true, if you want Rin to look her best for your father's, brother's, and Midoriko's visit then you shouldn't rush me. Besides I'm almost done, and I think you're going to be very pleased with the results."

"Sessho my boy open up! We're here!" InuTaisho's voice bellowed from the other side of Sesshomaru's front door.

"Kikyo they're here. How much longer are you going to be?"

"Ten, fifteen minutes tops. Stall them until then." Kikyo answered.

Sesshomaru sighed and mumbled under his breath as he walked to his front door. "As if I have a choice." He opened his front door and standing on the other side were Midoriko, InuTaisho, Inuyasha, and… "What are you doing here girl? I thought I made myself very clear when I said you weren't going to meet Rin."

"Oh come on Sesshomaru just let her meet Rin!" Inuyasha said annoyed glaring at his older brother.

Sesshomaru's hard, golden eyes shifted to his little brother and he said coldly. "I'm disappointed in you Inuyasha. You can't even control your woman. You knew damn well she wasn't allowed to meet Rin, and yet you let her tag along anyway."

"Don't be difficult son! Just let the girl meet Rin!" InuTaisho said exasperated.

Midoriko nodded her head in agreement to InuTaisho's statement and she said. "Yes Sesshomaru listen to your father, and why don't you want Kagome meet Rin?"

"I've already stated why, but since you weren't around I'll repeat it. I don't see the point in Rin meeting someone who's not going to be in her life for very long." Sesshomaru told Midoriko.

Midoriko looked confused and she said. "But Sesshomaru, Kagome and Inuyasha will soon be husband and wife and that will make Kagome Rin's aunt. As her aunt she's going to be in Rin's life for a very long time."

Sesshomaru smirked and he said. "Their relationship won't last long enough for them to even walk down the aisle."

"You sound so sure."

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life Midoriko, and 99.9% of the time I'm right." Sesshomaru said still smirking, looking at Kagome with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"When I told you to stall them Sesshomaru, that didn't mean be a jerk and keep them from even entering your apartment." Kikyo said emerging from Rin's bedroom and entering the living room a slight frown on her face.

"Kikyo?" Kagome exclaimed her brown eyes wide in shock.

"Kagome? What are you doing here?" Kikyo asked confused, stopping in the doorway just beside Sesshomaru. She said to him. "You didn't tell me my baby sister was included in the visit."

"That's because she isn't." Sesshomaru said simply. He glared at Kagome and said. "She was just leaving."

"Kikyo tell your bastard of a boyfriend to let me in to see Rin!" Kagome all but whined to her older sister.

"He's not my boyfriend, and as for him not letting you in to see Rin, I'm sure he has a good explanation. Right Sesshomaru?" Kikyo said looking up at her friend expectantly.

To make a long story short. After Sesshomaru explained to Kikyo his reasoning behind not allowing her little sister to meet Rin, Kikyo and Sesshomaru had a heated discussion in Sesshomaru's kitchen; and soon after that they all found themselves sitting in Sesshomaru's living room…Kagome included.

"Alright now where's my darling future granddaughter?" InuTaisho asked clapping his hands together and rubbing them eagerly a grin on his face.

Kikyo smiled slightly at InuTaisho and she said. "Let me go and get her. I'll only be a few seconds."

"So what'd Kikyo say to make you change your mind so quickly?" Inuyasha asked his brother once his ex-girlfriend had disappeared into Rin's bedroom once again.

"Curiosity killed the cat little brother."

The sound of Kikyo clearing her throat caused everyone to give her their undivided attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Rin Tensho." Kikyo said smiling fully stepping aside so Rin could exit the bedroom.

Rin slowly walked out of her bedroom and Sesshomaru couldn't believe his eyes. This was not the little girl he found in the snow a month ago.

Rin's usual messy, long, black hair had been curled all over by Kikyo giving her a Shirley Temple like appearance. Her attire consisted of a burgundy, turtleneck sweater dress, black stockings, and black boots. Kikyo kept it simple, she was only a ten year old girl after all, but she still managed to make Rin fashionable and cute.

"Kikyo did you dress Rin?" Midoriko asked shocked.

"Of course. Sesshomaru certainly didn't." Kikyo said teasingly smiling at her silver haired friend.

"You have quite an eye for fashion Kikyo. If you ever get tired of being a pediatrician; come talk to me and I'll give you a job at my company." Midoriko said smiling at Kikyo and Rin in approval.

"I'll keep that in mind, but I'm quite content with being a doctor." Kikyo said smiling politely.

"Enough with the chit-chat! Let's meet Rin already!" Kagome exclaimed peeking behind her sister trying to get a better look at Rin, who was hiding behind Kikyo's legs.

Sesshomaru glared at Kagome, but he refrained from saying anything. Rin was in the room now, and he had to set a good example, no matter how much he hated Kagome and wanted to wring her neck.

Instead he focused his attention on Rin and said. "There's no need for you to hide Rin. These people are my family, well all but one of them is, and soon they'll be yours as well, so come on out and meet them. They want to meet you. That's why they're all here."

Kikyo nodded her head in agreement to Sesshomaru's statement and she said smiling slightly. "Yes Rin, Sesshomaru's right. Be a big girl and stop hiding behind me, and go meet your future family."

Rin hesitated for only a few seconds, before she slowly stepped out from behind Kikyo and into the open. She ran straight for Sesshomaru, who was sitting in his white, leather recliner.

"Father, Midoriko, Inuyasha this is Rin." Sesshomaru introduced Rin to InuTaisho, Midoriko, and Inuyasha. He purposefully left Kagome out. He then placed his hand gently on top of Rin's head and he said looking down at her. "Rin, this is my family." He added looking back his family. "I don't know if I've mentioned this before but Rin can't talk, so if you want her to communicate with you you'll have to give her paper and a pen or pencil."

InuTaisho, Midoriko, Inuyasha, and Kagome nodded.

"Well I guess I'll be the one to break the ice." InuTaisho said before he grinned like the idiot he was at Rin and said happily. "Hello Rin! It's nice to meet you! I've wanted to meet you since Sesshomaru told me about you! You're adorable by the way, and I just want to eat you up! I'm Sesshomaru's father, InuTaisho Tensho, so that makes me your future grandfather. I've always wanted grandchildren, and lucky for you you're my first one. I am going to spoil you rotten! Speaking of which," InuTaisho stopped his excited rambling and pulled a bag seemingly out of nowhere. He held it out toward Rin for her to take and he continued. "I got you something! I think you're going to like it!"

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru, as if asking if it were okay to accept the gift, and when he gave her the ok, she ran over to InuTaisho and took the bag from his hands. She opened it, and removed the tissue paper throwing it haphazardly on the floor beside her, before she reached in and pulled out her gift for everyone to see.

It was a white teddy bear, and stitched on its stomach was Rin's name.

Rin hugged InuTaisho before she pulled away looking around for something.

"Here Rin." Kikyo and Sesshomaru said simultaneously. Kikyo tossing the girl a pen, and Sesshomaru throwing her a tablet.

Rin caught the items and smiled in thanks at both Sesshomaru and Kikyo, before she wrote something down in the tablet and handed it to InuTaisho.

"Aww! She wrote: 'Thanks for the teddy bear grandpa! I love it!'." InuTaisho said tearing up.

"Why are you crying old man?" Inuyasha asked giving his father a weird look.

"You don't know how long I've waited for someone to call me grandpa!" InuTaisho said chocked up.

The others shook their heads and laughed at InuTaisho. He was impossible.

Rin even smiled at InuTaisho. She was going to like her new grandpa. He was funny and nice.

During the commotion, Kikyo slipped over to where Sesshomaru was sitting in his recliner, sitting on the arm of it. The two of them saw the smile on Rin's face and looked at each other, sharing a smile of their own.

"Alright I guess I'm next." Midoriko said once things had calmed down enough. She smiled at Rin and said kindly. "Hello Rin. My name is Midoriko Tama, and I'm Sesshomaru's godmother. I guess that makes me your god grandmother, but that's a bit much, so you can just call me grandma if you want, or works for you. I got you something as well. It's not as fun as InuTaisho's gift, but its practical and I think you're going to like it."

Midoriko picked up the bag she had sitting on the floor beside her and gave it to Rin.

Rin eagerly opened the bag and discarded the tissue paper, just as she had done with InuTaisho's gift, and pulled the gift out of the bag so everyone else could see what it was.

It was a very large package of beautiful ribbons in every color imaginable.

"Those are one-of-a-kind ribbons that I had made specifically for you. They have my insignia on them, to let others know they're genuine, and I also took the liberty of getting your initials, R.T., stitched into them. As I said they're practical, because as a little girl you're going to be wearing a lot of ribbons in your hair, and they're also pretty."

Rin hugged Midoriko, just as she'd hugged InuTaisho, before she pulled away from her and wrote in her tablet. Once she was done she handed it to Midoriko.

"She wrote: 'Thanks for the ribbons grandma! They're really pretty, and I'm going to wear one everyday!'." Midoriko said sharing Rin's words to the others. She then looked at her god-granddaughter, with a smile on her beautiful face, and said. "You're very welcome dear, and I'm glad you love my gift."

"Looks like it's my turn now." Inuyasha said grinning playfully at Rin. "Sup kiddo! My name's Inuyasha Tensho and I'm Sesshomaru's younger brother. That makes me your uncle squirt, and don't worry, I'm nowhere near as crabby as your papa over there. Just think of me as your cool Uncle Inuyasha, and if he ever gives you a hard time you come tell me okay, and I'll beat him silly!"

From his seat in his recliner Sesshomaru scoffed and rolled his eyes in response to Inuyasha's statement.

"I got you a gift too. I'm not good at shopping for little girls, so I did the best I could. I hope you don't hate it too much, but remember it's the thought that counts." Inuyasha said. He leaned over the back of the couch and came back up with a huge, beautifully wrapped box. He righted himself on the couch once again before he place the present on the floor in front of Rin. He smirked at her and said. "Go ahead. Open it Rin."

Rin didn't have to be told twice, and within seconds she'd ripped the paper off and everyone gasped at the gift, except for Rin who was speechless, and Sesshomaru and Kikyo, who were too cool to do so.

"Are you mad son? You thought she'd hate an Easy-Bake Oven? Little girls love those!" InuTaisho yelled at his son. He was truly baffled as to why Inuyasha thought she wouldn't like the gift.

Inuyasha shrugged and he said. "She doesn't seem to like it. She's speechless from…oomph!"

Rin tackled Inuyasha down to the couch hugging the life out of him. She pulled away from him and quickly wrote something down in the tablet before handing it to the younger Tensho brother.

"She wrote: 'Thank you Uncle Inu for the present! It's really great and I love it! You're the best uncle in the whole wide world!'." Inuyasha read. He then smirked and said pinching her cheek. "Thanks a lot for the compliment kiddo and you're welcome for the gift. The saleslady at the toy store in the mall helped me pick it out though."

"Alright! It's finally my turn!" Kagome said happily.

Sesshomaru tensed in his recliner and Kikyo took notice of it. She grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. He relaxed some at her touch, but he was still highly irritated.

"Hi Rin! Aren't you the cutest little thing? Anyway I'm Kagome Higurashi and I'm Inuyasha's fiancée! When we get married I'll be your aunt and it's very nice to meet you!" Kagome introduced herself perkily to the little girl.

Sesshomaru scoffed and rolled his eyes at Kagome's ludicrous statement. She still had this notion in her head that Inuyasha would marry her. Silly girl. She wouldn't realize he was right until he actually calls off the wedding, and he wanted front row seats when it happened.

"You know. We look a lot alike." Kagome said thoughtfully as she observed Rin. She winked at her and asked. "Don't you think so Rin?"

Rin nodded her head. Kagome may not be as pretty as Kikyo, or the Sango woman she saw in Sesshomaru's photo album, but she was pretty in her own right. She supposed there were worse people she could be a mini-version of.

"Thank god looks are the only thing you two have in common." Sesshomaru said coldly glaring at Kagome.

"Sesshomaru don't start. Remember Rin is in the room, and you want to set a good example for her. Right?" Kikyo whispered so only he could hear.

Sesshomaru sighed. She had him there. Nodding his head he said. "Fine, I'll be civil toward your sister Kikyo, but only because of Rin."

"That's all I ask." Kikyo said.

"Anyway sweetheart! I got you a gift too! I just know you're going to love it!" Kagome said handing Rin her present.

Rin tore off the wrapping paper and revealed a princess-themed music box.

Kagome clapped her hands together and she said delighted. "Don't you just love it Rin?"

Truth was Rin didn't really like the gift very much. Don't get her wrong it was very beautiful, and it played equally beautiful music, but it wasn't good for anything but sitting on her dresser collecting dust. It wasn't something she could play with, like an Easy-Bake Oven, or a stuffed companion, like a teddy bear, or even something she would wear, like ribbons. For lack of better words, compared to the other gifts given to her by the others, Kagome's was rather…boring.

Rin didn't want to hurt her feelings though, so she put a smile on her face and nodded eagerly, much to Kagome's delight.

"Rin hates that music box." Sesshomaru whispered to Kikyo a smirk on his face.

"It's rather obvious. Rin's just too sweet a girl to hurt my baby sister's feelings by telling her the truth." Kikyo whispered back.

Rin wrote something down in her tablet and gave it to Kagome.

"She wrote: 'Thanks a lot for the music box Miss Kagome!'" Kagome read aloud a slight frown on her face. She didn't call her Aunt Kagome.

Sesshomaru noticed the frown on her face and he knew why it was there. He also knew he said he would be civil for Rin, but he just couldn't help himself.

Smirking at Kagome he asked cruelly. "What's the matter girl? Mad because Rin called you Miss Kagome instead of **Aunt** Kagome?"

"Shut up Sesshomaru!" Kagome hissed at her fiancé's older brother, and the bane of her existence. She threw the tablet down on the carpeted floor and marched over to where Sesshomaru was sitting in his recliner. Stopping about a foot in front of him.

"Did I strike a nerve? It seems even Rin knows this engagement is a farce and that you won't be her aunt." Sesshomaru said laughing wickedly.

"I am going to kill you Sesshomaru!" Kagome shrieked her face red with fury as she lunged for him.

"Sesshomaru watch out!" Kikyo yelled, getting out of the way as she was doing so.

Inuyasha got up off the couch and ran to stop Kagome, but he knew it was no use. The living room was huge, and he was so far away that he knew he wouldn't make it in time, but he had to try.

Sesshomaru wasn't worried though and continued to smirk. Kagome threw a rather pitiful punch at Sesshomaru's face, but he moved his head to the side so all she hit was the leather of the recliner. She tried again with her left fist, but this time, instead of dodging it, he decided to block the punch and caught her fist in his hand squeezing it for added effect causing her to cry out loud in pain.

"Look what you made me do girl. You made me touch someone as revolting and lowly as you." Sesshomaru said his voice cold and cruel and a mixture of annoyance and amusement.

"Let my fist go then you son of a bitch if I'm too disgusting for you to touch!" Kagome yelled trying her best to free her fist from his vice-like grip to no avail.

Sesshomaru squeezed Kagome's fist even harder causing her to cry out once again and he said coldly. "Watch your mouth girl! There will be no profanity while Rin is around!"

Kagome winced from pain, but she still managed a smirk and she asked a wicked, challenging gleam in her brown eyes. "Oh really? And just what are you going to do if I use profanity around Rin, Papa Sessh?"

"I'll rip your hand clean off." Sesshomaru said through gritted teeth. He was starting to lose his temper now, and whenever he lost his temper it was not good. This girl was testing him on his rules concerning his daughter, and he didn't like it, not one bit.

"Oh I'm so scared!" Kagome said sarcastically rolling her eyes. She smirked and said waving her free hand. "You won't do a thing Sesshomaru, and you know why? Because you're all bark and no bite."

"You're really testing me girl." Sesshomaru all but growled at Kagome his golden eyes dark and filled with rage.

"Kagome that's enough now dear." Midoriko said sensing Sesshomaru's anger.

"Yes, I think you've gone too far this time baby sister." Kikyo said.

"End this. It's gone on long enough." InuTaisho spoke up.

"Kagome, babe, listen to them. Sesshomaru's really pissed this time, and when Sesshomaru's pissed, well it's not good for anyone, especially the one he's angry with, which in this case is you." Inuyasha warned his fiancée.

"Like I said before. This **asshole's** all bark and no bite. He won't do anything. Isn't that right Sesshy?" Kagome said purposefully putting emphasis on the curse word as she patted his cheek condescendingly.

Sesshomaru's hand shot up from his side so quickly that no one realized what was going on until it was too late. He used his free hand; the other one still had a vice like grip on Kagome's fist, and wrapped it around Kagome's neck.

"Sesshomaru! I was just kidding! There's no need for you to choke me!" Kagome said nervously her brown eyes wide and filled with fear.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't crush your windpipe and end your life right here and now." Sesshomaru said his words laced with venom as he tightened his grip on Kagome's neck.

The longer it took Kagome to answer, the tighter Sesshomaru's grip on her neck became, until Kagome was left gasping for air and using her free hand to try and pry Sesshomaru's hand from around her neck. It was useless though, Sesshomaru was far stronger than she was, and she was weaker than usual from lack of oxygen.

"Kagome!" Kikyo, Inuyasha, and Midoriko yelled too paralyzed with fear to try and stop Sesshomaru.

"Son I know you're angry, and you have every right to be, but you can't kill Kagome! Think about Rin!" InuTaisho yelled desperate to get his eldest son to come to his senses.

At the mention of Rin's name, Sesshomaru looked away from Kagome's face, that was turning and bluer and bluer by the second, and at Rin. She wasn't crying, and she didn't even look shocked, but there was something else shining in her eyes. Disappointment. She was disappointed in him.

Sesshomaru angrily pushed Kagome away from him, causing her to fall backwards and land rather hard on her butt. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and sighed deeply. After about a minute, he reopened them and everyone was relieved to see the rage was gone and his eyes were cold, emotionless once again.

"Someone get that disgusting girl out of my sight." Sesshomaru said coldly as he looked down at Kagome in disgust. Color was returning to her face, and she was messaging her sore, and most likely bruised, throat.

Both Kikyo and Inuyasha moved at the same time to retrieve Kagome.

"I got her Inuyasha. You stay and get to know your niece better. Kagome and I need to have sisterly chat anyway." Kikyo said, smiling reassuringly at Inuyasha, as she lifted Kagome up off the floor.

"You sure?" Inuyasha asked.

Kikyo and Kagome were halfway out of Sesshomaru's penthouse by now and Kikyo said opening the door. "Yeah."

The two sisters exited Sesshomaru's penthouse apartment.

(S)*(U)*(I)*(K)*(O)*(T)*(S)*(U)

"He loves Sango you know."

"Don't you think I know that, but I can't let him go Kikyo? I love him too much. We may be sisters, but it's not as easy for me to let him go as it was for you."

"You think it was easy for me to let Inuyasha go?"

"You made it seem like it was." Kagome answered.

"Well I assure you baby sister it was one of the hardest, if not **the** hardest, thing I've ever had to do."

"How did you feel when you found out Sango was the one he loved?"

"Sad, angry, jealous. I felt a whirlwind of emotions."

"You still jealous of her?"

"Yes, but for a totally different reason."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I've always competed with her when it came to Sesshomaru and whose friendship he valued the most. The eight years we were gone, all he could talk about was Sango, and all he thought about was Sango. Every site we saw, everything we did, he somehow related it to Sango. We were supposed to be enjoying ourselves, but he was absolutely miserable those eight years, and because he was miserable, by extension I was too. I don't consider myself a jealous person Kagome, and I hate feeling this way, but I just can't help it."

"Sango makes every female jealous of her, so don't feel bad sis."

"But I'm above feeling such petty emotions Kagome."

"You're no better than anyone else Kikyo. Feeling emotions, whether good or bad, are what make us human. No one condemns you for feeling the way you do about Sango. I certainly don't, for I feel the same way you do about her."

"I don't believe you're just jealous of Sango though. You really, truly hate her."

"Well I can't argue with you there."

"You're not going to call off this engagement, are you?"

"No can do Kikyo. I won't let him go, at least not without a fight. If ever he decides he wants to pursue that bitch, I won't make it easy for him."

"Kagome don't make things difficult for the both of you. Why be with someone when they don't even love you back?"

"He does love me Kikyo!"

"My apologies, I suppose he does love you, but he's not in love with you. He's in love with Sango, and the sooner you get that through your head the better."

"Whose side are you on anyway Kikyo? You act as if you want Sango to get Inuyasha."

"Sango makes Inuyasha happy, and if Inuyasha is happy, then I'm happy. As his fiancée you should feel the same. Loving someone isn't just about keeping them by your side forever. It's also about letting them go, no matter how much it hurts you to do so, and sacrificing your happiness for their own."

"Whatever! Go back up to that homicidal asshole's penthouse and tell Inuyasha I'm ready to leave…**now**!"

Kikyo stood up and walked toward the exit/entrance of the HPAC lobby. She stopped just in the doorway and said, not turning around to face her younger sibling.

"Kagome. You're my baby sister, and I love you, but if you don't change your ways soon I'm afraid you're going to be in a world of trouble, and don't expect big sister Kikyo to come to your rescue when that time comes. If you won't heed my advice. You'll have to learn your lesson the hard way."

Kagome watched as Kikyo walked gracefully out of the lobby.

"You're a traitor Kikyo! A traitor!" Kagome angrily yelled to the walls of the empty lobby as she grabbed a magazine and ripped it in half.

(L)*(A)*(T)*(E)*(R)

"Rin, I want to apologize to you about today. You see Kagome and I don't get along at all, and we always argue, but today she just went too far, cursing in front of you when I told her not to, and I lost my temper, something I don't do very often, and I almost did something unforgivable in front of you. I don't want you to think I'm a monster, and I was only looking out for you."

Rin shook her head and wrote something down in her trusty tablet handing it to her father.

**It's okay. Before you found me during that blizzard, a gang took care of me, and I saw all kinds of violent things a little girl shouldn't see. I'm used to it. **

"You looked so disappointed though." Sesshomaru said from where he sat beside Rin on her bed.

Rin shook her head in reply, scribbled something down in her tablet, and handed it to Sesshomaru.

**I wasn't disappointed. I'd just never seen you get so angry before, and I was taken by surprise. **

"I see. I should hope my temper hasn't made you change your mind about the adoption."

**Nope! I like you Sesshomaru, and I like your family too! I can't wait to be a Tensho! **

Sesshomaru smiled slightly, pleased with her answer, and said jokingly. "Let's hope you keep that attitude when you become a Tensho and really get to know my family. My father and brother can be real idiots sometime, and Midoriko sometimes joins in and isn't much help."

**You love them though. Don't you?**

"Yes, I suppose I do." Sesshomaru answered. His father, brother, and Midoriko had their flaws, and annoyed him a great deal, but at the end of the day they were there for him, and vice versa.

**Why do you hate Miss Kagome so much anyway? **

"She's evil Rin, and I'm the only one who sees it. She wants puppets, tools, mindless drones to do whatever she tells them, no questions asked, but I refuse to do so, and she hates me for it." Sesshomaru said clenching his fist in anger. Just talking about that girl made him angry.

**If it makes you feel better. I think she deserved to be choked. She was really mean! **

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he said with a smirk on his face. "Rin? That's not a very nice thing to write. Even if it is true and I agree with you completely."

Rin smirked as well.

Sesshomaru's ruffled Rin's curls affectionately. This girl really was something else. She was smart as a whip, very mature for age, and quite devious, despite her innocent appearance. Sesshomaru knew they would get along really well, and really he couldn't have asked for a better daughter.

He saw her yawn and he said standing up. "I'm going to get out of here now so you can get some sleep. Goodnight."

Rin waved goodbye to him before she snuggled under the covers and closed her eyes, yawning once more.

Sesshomaru exited Rin's bedroom closing the door softly behind him.

Despite the fact he nearly killed that wretched girl things went pretty well, at least in his opinion. Rin got to meet his father, brother, and Midoriko, and they all had wonderful first impressions of each other, much to his relief. Even so, he was glad the day was over with, and he was ready to change into his pajamas, get in bed, and sleep.

He would need all the rest he could get, for he would be firing Sara, Kagura, and Toran tomorrow.

(K)*(A)*(E)*(D)*(E)

That was Chapter 10 of my story Le Monstré Aux Yeux Verts.

Please review or add me to your favorite authors list, this story to your favorite stories list, subscribe to the story, or whatever you choose!

Just do something to let me know you are interested in me continuing the story!

*~(animeroxz)~*


	11. Emergency

Le Monstré Aux Yeux Verts

Chapter 11: Emergency 

I don't own Inuyasha and I never will!

**Summary: **This monster with eyes of jade, it pits sibling against sibling, it tests some friendships and breaks others apart, it ends relationships, destroys families, and most importantly it brings about ruin and absolute chaos. It grows stronger by the day, feeding off the malice of its prey. Can the prey find a way to defeat this monster before it is too late and it devours them all?

(T)*(O)*(R)*(A)*(N)

"Why do you think Sesshomaru wants to see us?" Toran asked her competition as the three of them walked down the hall of the 23rd floor of Tensho Corp headed toward Sesshomaru's office.

Kagura shrugged and asked. "Who knows and who cares? As long as we get to see him right?"

Toran smirked and said with a nod. "No arguments there Kagura."

"You guys what if he found out about Mr. Tensho's plan?" Sara asked Toran and Kagura a worried frown on her beautiful face.

"There's no way he could have found out about it Sara! Stop your worrying!" Kagura said with a grin slapping Sara rather hard on her back.

Sara glared at Kagura. The woman didn't know her own strength. That really hurt!

"Yeah Sara, Kagura's right. Sesshomaru's a lot of things, but he's no psychic, and unless one of us, or Mr. Tensho, blabbed to him about the plan then there's no way he can know." Toran said calmly. She then looked to her left and right and Kagura and Sara and asked. "You guys didn't say anything did you, because I didn't?"

"I didn't say anything either." Kagura said.

"I also didn't say anything, and I'm sure Mr. Tensho didn't let anything slip, so I guess you guys are right and Sesshomaru doesn't know about the plan." Sara said sighing in relief a smile on her face.

"Hey why aren't you in Sesshomaru's office now? Aren't you his secretary?" Kagura asked.

"He gave me the morning off and told me to come in at one." Sara explained.

Kagura and Toran nodded in understanding.

The three women arrived at Sesshomaru's office. Each of them hesitating just outside the door.

"Kagura you knock." Toran urged the youngest of the trio pushing her forward slightly.

"What? Why me?" Kagura asked in a harsh whisper, so Sesshomaru couldn't hear her.

"Because you're braver than Toran and I are, and we're both too scared to knock on the door." Sara explained whispering as well.

"Well I'm scared too you know! I…"

"Ladies are you just going to stand outside of my office all day, or are you going to enter." Sesshomaru asked the three women as he opened his office door and looked at all of them, face blank and voice cold.

Toran, Kagura, and Sara blushed in embarrassment, before they each shuffled into their crush's office.

Sesshomaru closed the door behind them and walked behind his desk where he took a seat. He looked at the three women standing before him and said. "I'm sure you're all wondering why I called you in here today."

Toran, Kagura, and Sara nodded their heads in unison.

"I'm just going to cut to the chase. I know all about my father's matchmaking scheme concerning myself and you alls involvement in it." Sesshomaru said looking all three women in the eye.

Toran and Kagura looked at each other before they blurted out. "We have no idea what you're talking about Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru frowned. He had been willing to overlook the fact that they agreed to be apart of his father's silly matchmaking scheme, but they lied to him about their involvement, and if there was one thing he hated it was liars.

He noticed Sara had yet to say anything and he asked her. "You have nothing to say Sara?"

Sara shrugged and she said looking him in the eye. "What's there to say? Unlike Toran and Kagura, I am woman enough to admit the truth."

"Hey!" Toran and Kagura said offended glaring at Sara.

Sara shrugged and she said frowning at them. "You two shouldn't have lied. I mean it was a silly thing to do when it was obvious he already knew the truth anyway."

The doors to Sesshomaru's office burst open and InuTaisho came running in.

"Sesshomaru I can't in good conscience let you fire these three women because of me!"

Inuyasha appeared behind his father out of breath and glaring up at him.

"Damnit for an old man you sure can run fast!"

"What do you two idiots want?" Sesshomaru asked sighing deeply. They hadn't even been in his office a full minute and already he felt a headache coming on. Really sometimes he felt his family was detrimental to his health.

"Our old man is hell-bent on stopping you from firing those three. I tried to keep him from entering your office, but he's fast and got away from me." Inuyasha explained to his older brother still breathing irregularly.

Toran, Kagura, and Sara looked at each other and Kagura asked sounding hurt. "You're going to fire us Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru sighed once more, his skull pounding, and he said. "Yes, I very well can't have three women, involved in some competition to win my heart, working so closely together and with me."

"Well you end the competition then. Out of three of us you pick which one you like the most and you could see being your girlfriend." Kagura said folding her arms under her breasts, a determined gleam in her big, blood-red eyes.

"That's a brilliant idea Kagura!" InuTaisho said with a smile on his face.

Sara nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah it really is. I didn't know you had it in you!" Toran said teasingly as she smirked at Kagura.

"Thanks Mr. Tensho. Shut up Toran!" Kagura replied smiling up at InuTaisho and glaring at Toran.

"Very well. If I had to choose between the three of you I would choose Sara." Sesshomaru answered.

"What? Why her?" Toran and Kagura questioned Sesshomaru in unison. They were both very angry.

"It's rather obvious isn't it? Out of the three of you Sara is obviously the better catch. She's way more attractive, smarter, mature, and lady-like than the two of you are. I'd have picked her too if I were Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said as he smirked cruelly at Toran and Kagura.

"Shut up Inuyasha!" Kagura hissed. Her blood-red eyes were ablaze and filled with fury as she glared at the younger Tensho brother.

Inuyasha shrugged uncaringly in response still smirking.

Sesshomaru sighed feeling like his head was about to explode and he explained. "Kagura, you're a great woman, but I only see you as a friend, and that's all you'll ever be to me. Toran, well do I really need to explain myself. To be honest I've never really liked you in the first place. I just put up with you because of my mother. You were a big bully when we were younger, and even after all these years you haven't changed, and I don't think you ever will."

"Fine Sesshomaru. You want your little, perfect princess you can have her, but you'll pay for choosing her over me! Rest assured!" Toran said her voice as cold as ice.

She stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind her and making the pounding in Sesshomaru's skull worse.

"I-I suppose I should be happy that you consider me a friend, but I'm not." Kagura said in a choked voice as she fought back tears. There was no way she was going to let anyone in this office see her cry, especially not that asshole Inuyasha. There was no way he would let her live it down. A bittersweet smile appeared on her face. "Don't worry though, unlike Toran, I have no intention of seeking revenge. Just be happy…with her. It'll hurt for awhile, but I'll get over you eventually."

"No hard feelings then?" Sesshomaru asked. He was surprised at her mature approach to the situation.

Kagura shook her head and said laughing hollowly. "Nah! No matter what, you'll always have a special place in my heart. Besides I could never stay mad at you, even if I tried."

With a two finger salute Kagura said grinning cockily. "See ya around Sesshomaru."

She too left the office.

"I'm outta here too. I've got work to do." Inuyasha said standing up. He turned to his father and said annoyed. "You should do the same old man. I'm sure as the C.E.O. you have far more work than I do."

InuTaisho pouted like a child and he said slowly trudging out of the office. "Aww you never let me have any fun Inu!"

Inuyasha growling and tugging at his messy, white locks in frustration and InuTaisho's whining were the last things Sesshomaru and Sara saw and heard, before InuTaisho closed the doors behind himself.

"So does this mean you and I are boyfriend and girlfriend?" Sara asked Sesshomaru.

"I suppose." Sesshomaru said coldly reading over a document.

"Oh Sesshomaru I'm so happy! You don't know how much you mean to me!" Sara gushed bubbling with joy.

"I'm sure I don't. Listen Sara, you're free to go for the day, but be here first thing in the morning." Sesshomaru said looking up from the document momentarily to meet her eyes.

"Sure thing…honey!" Sara said giggling like a school girl as she practically skipped out of Sesshomaru's office.

Alone in his office once again Sesshomaru put his head in his hands and sighed deeply.

What had he gotten himself into? He liked Sara well enough, and he knew he should be glad she was his girlfriend, but he wasn't. He supposed it couldn't hurt to give dating her a shot however, and if things didn't work out he could always breakup with her. No harm, no foul, at least on his part. He'd broken many girls' hearts before so breaking Sara's wouldn't be a problem.

He stood up and staggered slightly. He felt weak and dizzy all of a sudden. Everything around him was spinning…

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru I forgot my purse. I'll just…OH GOD SESSHOMARU!"

InuTaisho and Inuyasha came bursting in the office a few seconds later, after hearing Sara's screams, and they gasped at what they saw.

"Inuyasha go quickly! Call an ambulance!" InuTaisho commanded all traces of playfulness and humor gone from his face and voice as he shouted orders to his youngest son.

"I'm on it!" Inuyasha exclaimed halfway out the door.

Sesshomaru was out cold on the floor.

(Y)*(U)*(R)*(A)

That was Chapter 11 of my story Le Monstré Aux Yeux Verts.

**I know it was **_**SUPER**_** short and not one of my best chapters, but I had to get it out of the way so the story could progress further! The next chapter will be better. I promise! **

Hopefully the ending of this chapter made up for its utter suckiness!

Please review or add me to your favorite authors list, this story to your favorite stories list, subscribe to the story, or whatever you choose!

Just do something to let me know you are interested in me continuing the story!

*~(animeroxz)~*


	12. The Daffodil

Le Monstré Aux Yeux Verts

Chapter 12: The Daffodil

I don't own Inuyasha and I never will.

**Summary: **This monster with eyes of jade, it pits sibling against sibling, it tests some friendships and breaks others apart, it ends relationships, destroys families, and most importantly it brings about ruin and absolute chaos. It grows stronger by the day, feeding off the malice of its prey. Can the prey find a way to defeat this monster before it is too late and it devours them all?

(K)*(O)*(H)*(A)*(K)*(U)

"Alright class can anyone tell me what 15 x 2 is?" Sango asked her students as she finished writing the problem on the board before turning around to face her 5th graders.

The room was so silent one could hear a pin drop.

Sango frowned and she said slightly annoyed. "Oh come on I'm sure one of you little munchkins knows the answer!"

Again all Sango received was silence.

"There's no need to be shy." Sango encouraged her students with a hopeful smile on her face.

A hand was raised timidly in the air belonging to a freckled-face, brunette who sat front row and center.

Sango beamed and she said pointing at the student. "What's the answer Kohaku?"

"30." Kohaku said quietly a blush of embarrassment on his face.

"Correct Kohaku!" Sango said beaming even more as she wrote 30 on the board beside the problem. It was nice to know she wasn't failing as a teacher and someone was learning something.

Kohaku blushed even more at Sango's praise.

"Teacher's pet!" a random kid yelled from the back of the classroom with a smirk on his face.

Kohaku sunk lower in his desk blushing harder than he was before.

All of the other students stared laughing. All accept one that is.

"Leave Kohaku alone Ibiki!"

"And what if I don't Hana? What you gonna do about it? Beat me up?" Ibiki asked laughing cruelly at his own joke. He was a black haired boy with narrow brown eyes.

"Hana don't." Kohaku whispered quietly to the girl sitting beside him. She was a cute brunette with big, green eyes and Kohaku's only friend. She always took up for him whenever Ibiki, the classroom bully, teased or bullied him.

Hana shook her head at Kohaku and she said frowning. "No Kohaku! I'm tired of Ibiki picking on you! He only does it because he's jealous of you anyway!"

Ibiki scoffed and he said coldly. "Me, jealous of Kohaku! He wishes!"

"Alright! Alright! I've had enough of this! Ibiki you have detention tomorrow! Hana so do you!" Sango yelled.

Hana frowned and glared at Ibiki, but she gladly accepted her punishment.

Ibiki wasn't so accepting.

"Aww man!" Ibiki said with a pout. He then asked Sango angrily. "What about Kohaku Ms. Tama? Why didn't you give him detention?"

"He did nothing wrong that's why Ibiki. I don't see what you're getting so worked up about. The detention room is practically your second home anyway. Now I don't want to hear another peep out of you until class is over." Sango said giving the boy a warning glare.

"Now on to the next problem. Can anyone tell me what 15 x…"

"Ms. Tama, I'm sorry to interrupt, but there's a phone call for you in the office. I'll watch your class until you return." Principal Ito informed Sango from where he stood in the doorway of her classroom.

Sango looked confused but nonetheless she sat the chalk down and said walking out the door. "Yes, sir."

(O)*(F)*(F)*(I)*(C)*(E)

"Hello."

"Sango. It's Midoriko. I've got something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"It's Sesshomaru. He was found unconscious in his office and he's here in a private room at Shikon Memorial Hospital. I know you're at work but you have to get over here fast."

Sango slammed the phone down and ran out of the office, back to her classroom to get her things and tell Principal Ito she had an emergency and needed the rest of the day off, and she was gone.

She threw her things in the backseat of her car, hopped in, and peeled out of Shikon Elementary School's parking lot.

Her destination: Shikon Memorial Hospital.

(S)*(H)*(I)*(K)*(O)*(N)*(M)*(E)*(M)*(O)*(R)*(I)*(A)*(L)*(H)*(O)*(S)*(P)*(I)*(T)*(A)*(L)

"Did you get her?" InuTaisho asked Midoriko as she re-entered Sesshomaru's hospital room.

"Yeah, but I don't know if she's coming or not. She hung up the phone so fast I didn't get a definite answer from her. Hopefully she does come though." Midoriko answered with a sigh as she joined the others gathered around Sesshomaru's hospital bed.

Including Midoriko, InuTaisho, Inuyasha, Rin, Kikyo, Jaken, Sara, Kagura, Toran, Koga, Ayame, and Kagome were also in the room. The doctor told them after running numerous tests on Sesshomaru that he couldn't find anything wrong with him. Both InuTaisho and Inuyasha protested saying there must be something wrong but the doctor simply reiterated what he'd said before. He told the others before leaving that he wouldn't give up and would find out what was wrong with Sesshomaru.

Naturally they all became even more upset with the doctor's news, and they each tried their best to wake Sesshomaru up, but in the end they all ultimately failed.

Well everyone was upset but Kagome. She hated Sesshomaru after all and hoped the doctor would never find out what was wrong with him and he'd stay unconscious forever. She only came to support and comfort Inuyasha, because that's what good fiancée's do, but she was getting tired of being around so many sad people. She didn't understand why they were so sad anyway, because Sesshomaru treated all of them like crap, with the exception of Rin and Kikyo. As far as she was concerned Sesshomaru Tensho got exactly what was coming to him.

"I'm going down to the cafeteria to get some coffee. Anybody want something?" Kagome asked the others her hand already on the doorknob.

She received negative responses all around.

Kagome shrugged as she walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

Less trouble for her.

(K)*(A)*(G)*(O)*(M)*(E)

"Kagome thanks a lot for bringing me up here. That receptionist was really giving me a hard time." Sango thanked her ex-friend as the two walked side-by-side down the hallway headed to Sesshomaru's private suite.

Kagome sipped her hot beverage and nodded her head curtly. She was too angry with herself to speak. She should have just kept walking and ignored Sango, but she didn't.

You see when Kagome exited the cafeteria she saw Sango arguing with a rather rude receptionist. She'd intended to walk right on by and pretend like she hadn't seen her, but something she didn't quite understand made her make herself known to her enemy. The look of relief on Sango's face when she saw her made her want to barf but she resisted the urge and after giving the bitchy receptionist the finger she left with Kagome and the two headed to Sesshomaru's private suite.

"You look well." Sango said trying to strike up conversation. The walk was too long and silent for her liking.

Kagome pulled the cup of coffee away from her lips and she said. "So do you."

And it was true even though she hated to admit it. The bitch looked even more amazing today than she did five years ago, and she hated her even more for that.

"I'm surprised you're even here. If I recall correctly you and Sesshomaru hate each other, unless in the last five years that's changed." Sango said.

"Oh it hasn't changed; in fact, I think we hate each other now more than ever. I'm only here to support Inuyasha, because that's what good fiancées do." Kagome explained to Sango with a frown on her face. She hated thinking about that asshole. Her frown then turned into a smirk as a thought occurred to her. At least she could rub the fact that she was Inuyasha's fiancée in Sango's face.

"That's right. Inuyasha told me the two of you were engaged. Congratulations!" Sango said happily as she smiled at her ex-best girl friend.

Kagome frowned once more and she asked. "You're not upset that Inuyasha and I are engaged?"

Sango shook her head and said with a laugh. "No, why would I be upset? I'm just glad he found a woman, besides me, that he's willing to spend the rest of his life with. I don't think he ever had a crush on anyone when we were teenagers. There was that thing he had with Kikyo, but I think it was more about him being in a rush to be in a relationship than him actually having feelings for her."

Kagome rolled her eyes. Was Sango really that dense and oblivious that she didn't realize she was the one Inuyasha has always been madly in love with?

"I really am glad for the two of you, but take it from someone who's been there and done that, marriage is not a game. It's a big step. Are you sure that you're ready for it?"

"Of course I'm ready for it! I love Inuyasha, and I'm ready and willing to spend the rest of my life with him! For better or for worse!" Kagome said her brown eyes shining with determination.

"That's good to hear. I know he'll be happy with you Kagome. If there were ever a woman I'd have wanted Inuyasha to spend the rest of his life with, it would have been you."

Kagome's eyes widened at Sango's heartfelt admission. It almost made her feel sorry for being such a two-faced friend. The keyword being almost.

"Thanks a lot Sango. You have no idea how much that means to me."

Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer, as the saying goes.

Sango nodded still smiling.

"So, how are things going with you and Miroku?" Kagome asked with a sly smile on her face as she elbowed Sango.

Sango frowned and she said looking down at the slightly shorter girl. "You mean Inuyasha didn't tell you? I'd have thought he would have done so by now."

"No, he didn't tell me anything. What's there to tell?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Kagome, Miroku and I got a divorce. We've been divorced for a year and a half now." Sango explained to Kagome gently.

"W-What?...W-W-Why?" Kagome stammered out.

"I caught him in our bed with another woman and to make a long story short we got a divorce." Sango continued to explain. She used to get angry when she talked about her and Miroku's divorce, but now she didn't feel anything. She supposed telling everyone what happened had somehow given her some type of closure.

Kagome saw red and she clenched the fist that wasn't holding the coffee cup tightly at her side. That son of a bitch! The two of them divorcing each other was **not** a part of her plan! That sex-crazed buffoon had screwed things up! As soon as things calmed down enough concerning that pompous asshole lying in that hospital bed she would be paying Miroku Houshi a visit! Oh and it would not be a pleasant one!

Sango noticed the angry look on Kagome's face and she said misreading it. "Oh Kagome there's no need to be angry on my behalf. It's fine, and I've gotten over the betrayal now."

Kagome smiled weakly in response and she said playing along. "It just makes me mad that that jerk would do something like that to you!"

Sango nodded her head and she asked. "I take it Sesshomaru's room is the last one on this hall?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"I know Sesshomaru and Inuyasha like the back of my hand." Sango explained. She added jokingly. "If you ever have problems with Inu you can always come to me."

Inu? She had a nickname for him now? Did she ever stop?

"I'll hold you to that Sango." Kagome said with a laugh. She hoped it didn't sound too fake.

The two women finally arrived in front of Sesshomaru's door.

"You ready?" Kagome asked her oblivious frienemy placing her hand on the doorknob.

Sango swallowed hard, readying herself, before she nodded her head and said with a sigh. "Yeah. Open it."

Kagome opened the door and the two women walked in.

(S)*(A)*(N)*(G)*(O)

As soon as Sango entered the hospital room with Kagome, and she saw Sesshomaru's unconscious form lying in the hospital bed, tears immediately came to her eyes. She's known Sesshomaru all her life and never has she seen him look so weak and fragile. It scared and saddened her so. He'd never even had a cold before, and appeared to be healthy during their captivity in the elevator, and yet two days later here he was in a hospital. When she'd received that call from her aunt telling her he was in the hospital her heart stopped and the whole ride over she was thinking the absolute worst. She hated seeing him like this. The Sesshomaru Tensho she knew was strong and healthy. The Sesshomaru Tensho lying in that hospital bed was just a shell of who he once was.

"Sango honey, please don't cry. You're much too beautiful for tears." Midoriko said walking over to her niece and wrapping her arms around her in a comforting, motherly hug.

"Yeah Sango. I hate to see you cry." Inuyasha said stepping forward. He was about to hug Sango as well, but a warning glare from Kagome stopped him in his tracks.

"Yes, no more tears dear. Sessho is a Tensho and we Tensho men are strong. He'll make it through this. You'll see." InuTaisho said as he walked over to his goddaughter and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Sango smiled weakly at Inuyasha, Midoriko, and InuTaisho and she said still crying. "I was such a bitch to him when we were trapped in that elevator. If I had known that would be the last time I would see him before this I would have been so much nicer."

"Hey now! Stop talking like that Sango! You act as if he's not going to make it or something." Koga said with a frown from where he stood beside Ayame. Sango was always so positive and optimistic, and to hear her talk like that was unsettling for him.

"He might not Koga! I'm just being realistic!" Sango yelled at the raven haired man glaring at him. She then tore away from Midoriko and walked over to Sesshomaru's bed finding a spot beside Kikyo. She looked down at him and slowly reached down caressing the side of his face. She asked her voice barely above a whisper. "What did the doctor say is wrong with him?"

"He ran all sorts of test on him and he told us he couldn't find a thing wrong with him." Ayame answered Sango's question since it seemed everyone else seemed too scared, or unwilling to do so.

Sango frowned and she said clutching the guard rail on the side of the bed. "Well there's obviously something wrong with him! Where the hell is this doctor? He and I need to have a little chat!"

She cracked her knuckles for emphasis.

"Down girl! He said he wouldn't rest until he found out what was wrong with him. There's no need for violence." Jaken spoke up looking up at her.

Sango seemed to relax some at Jaken's news and she started stroking Sesshomaru's face once again. She said quietly. "Sessh it's me…Sango. Whatever the hell it is that's wrong with you you've got to snap out of it! If you leave me I don't know what I'll do!" She laughed weakly. "You know how much of a wreck we were whenever we went away to summer camp when we were kids, and didn't see each other for three months, and then when you went away for eight years, I was absolutely, positively miserable. The only thing that kept me going was the hope that maybe you were just as miserable as I was, maybe even more so..."

"Oh he was. I can attest to that." Kikyo spoke up from beside her.

She nodded and laughed weakly at Kikyo's statement before she continued once more. "Anyway, if being away from you for a few months or eight years was a living hell, then if you were to leave me forever I don't think I would be able to go on. I mean I know I said when we were trapped that it would take awhile for me to forgive you, and that there was a possibility that I never would, but you know what screw what I said. I forgive you Sesshomaru Tensho. I mean I understand why you did what you did, and even though it was stupid and cowardly, I have to admit that if I had to tell you I was leaving for years I probably would have chickened out too. You did what you thought was best, and you did treat me to one the most wonderful days of my life and gave me a beautiful locket as a way of saying goodbye, so I can't really get mad at you for that. If you were to die on me though. I'd never forgive you, and I mean that."

She started crying once more, her tears falling and landing on Sesshomaru's face, and she said pulling the locket from out of her shirt. "I never stopped wearing the locket. It's a symbol of our friendship after all and not wearing it meant I had given up on us, and that couldn't have been any farther from the truth. I mean no one else gets me like you do, and I can tell you absolutely any and everything. Hell you know more secrets about me than any other living soul. You are my very best friend."

Sango leaned down and gave Sesshomaru a gentle kiss on the forehead, before she let his hand go and pulled away.

"It's sad that it takes a near death experience for you to confess and tell me how you really feel. Stubborn woman."

The hospital room erupted into cheers as everyone realized Sesshomaru was awake and talking.

Sango fought back tears and she said practically throwing herself on top of him. "Oh Sesshomaru I am so glad you're awake! You gave me quite a scare!"

"I know. I heard your heartfelt speech." Sesshomaru said his voice sounding muffled for Sango was on top of him.

Sango pulled away from him and she asked confused. "You heard it? But you were unconscious?"

"Even though I was unconscious I could still hear everything that was going on around me." Sesshomaru clarified with a smirk on his face.

Sango frowned at him and she said skeptically. "You couldn't hear me! You're just playing with me!"

"He's quite right Ms. Tama. Even when one is unconscious they can still hear what's going on around them. That's why we encourage people to talk to their unconscious loved ones."

All eyes were on the doctor as he entered Sesshomaru's crowded hospital room, InuTaisho right behind him.

"Did you find out what's wrong with Sesshomaru?" Sango asked the doctor with her arms crossed as she stared him down.

"Well, you certainly are straightforward, and to answer your question yes I have. My assistant screwed up and mixed Mr. Tensho's test results with another patient's. You should know he's been fired for his negligence."

Sango nodded curtly and said. "As he should be." She added snippily. "If you would get on with the results of Sesshomaru's tests please!"

The doctor smirked and he said eying Sango. "You're quite the spitfire. Sexy too."

"The results!" Sango said through gritted teeth glaring at the doctor. She was getting really fed up with him.

"Yes, yes, yes the results." The doctor said as he opened up a folder he had under his arm, Sesshomaru's patient file. He cleared his throat and said summing up what was inside. "Nothing is seriously wrong with Mr. Tensho. He's just stressed and overly fatigued. I suggest a two week vacation from work, food, and a little rest will do his mind and body some good."

Everyone sighed in relief, except for Kagome who was frowning, at the doctor's news.

"Well son! You won't be coming into the office at all for the next two weeks! I know you're a workaholic but doctor's orders!" InuTaisho said smiling at his oldest son. He was relieve nothing was seriously wrong with him. He loved both his sons very much and just the thought of losing them made his heart stop.

"Sesshomaru Tensho I can't believe after all these years you're still doing this to yourself! I thought I told you to stop this!" Sango said angrily while glaring at him.

"Sango don't…"

"What do you mean he's still doing this to himself?" Kikyo asked Sango.

Sango sighed deeply and she answered Kikyo never taking her eyes off of Sesshomaru. "When Sesshomaru and I were teenagers I discovered that he would go days without sleeping or eating, living on coffee and other caffeinated beverages alone. It had only been that one time, and he made me promise not to tell anyone. I thought he had really stopped but it seems old habits die hard." She then said addressing Sesshomaru. "How many times do I have to tell you Sessh? You're not a damn robot! You're human, and humans need to eat and sleep to survive or they die! Work isn't the most important thing in the world, and so what if you get behind on it a little bit sometimes, you're the freaking V.P. of Tensho Corp. and your father's the C.E.O. he'll understand if you don't reach a deadline or something! I know you're a perfectionist but no one on this godforsaken planet is perfect, no matter how much they may pretend to be! Being a perfectionist isn't worth killing yourself over Sesshomaru! **Understand**!"

Sesshomaru smirked at Sango and said sarcastically. "Yes, mother."

Sango shrugged and she said amused. "Someone has to be, or else you'd have been dead a longtime ago. Besides you take care of me, which you have, and I'll take care of you." She continued. Serious once more. "I'm going to take a week off from work so I can play Nurse Sango! Make sure you eat, drink something other than coffee, and actually sleep and rest. If you get out of line I'll just give you a good pounding."

Sesshomaru shook his head and he said looking up at Sango. "You don't need to miss a week of work for me. I'm a grown man, older than you in fact; I can take care of myself without your help."

"Well I'm doing it anyway so suck it up! Besides it'll be fun, and it'll give us a chance to catch up on what's been going on in each other's lives the past twelve years!" Sango said with a grin.

"Stubborn woman." Sesshomaru said with a sigh, but the small smile on his face showed he wasn't really angry with her.

Sango poked Sesshomaru gently in the chest and said playfully. "Stubborn man."

"Since you're going to be taking care of me for the next week I hope your cooking skills have improved." Sesshomaru said. He then smirked and said. "The last thing you cooked for me was lasagna. I didn't know lasagna was supposed to be crunchy, nor did I know one of its ingredients was raw eggs, shells and all."

"How mean! I'm going to blow you away with my cooking skills next week! You just wait mister!" Sango said frowning at him.

Sesshomaru simply smiled.

InuTaisho, Midoriko, Inuyasha, Kagome, Rin, Kikyo, Jaken, Sara, Toran, Kagura, Koga, and Ayame watched Sango and Sesshomaru in wonderment. It was as if the two forgot anyone else was in the room and they were both being themselves. They couldn't believe Sesshomaru was smiling and joking around, but it was nice to see him being so…human. He also seemed more at ease than he had been in years and it was all thanks to Sango Tama.

"Ms. Tama I hope you don't mind me asking but are you and Mr. Tensho an item?" the doctor asked Sango.

Sango and Sesshomaru halted their conversation and looked at each other before they both shared a laugh.

"Heaven's no! Sesshomaru and I are best friends! What gave you that idea?" Sango said speaking for the both of them.

The doctor shrugged and said. "I mean you two act like a couple, so I just assumed…"

"Well I assure you, Sango and I are not seeing each other." Sesshomaru clarified.

The doctor nodded and he asked Sango. "So you're single?"

Sango gave the doctor a suspicious glare and she said. "Yeah I am…Why the are you asking me all these questions anyway? You're not trying to ask me out are you because you're old enough to be my father and…"

"No, no, it's nothing like that!" The doctor said shaking his head vehemently and holding his hands up in defense.

"Then why are you asking her all of these questions?" Sesshomaru asked. It was his turn to ask questions.

"You see I have a son who's about Ms. Tama's age. He's single and…"

"Do you have a picture of him?" Sango asked deciding the humor the doctor.

The doctor reached into the pocket of his slacks and pulled out a wallet. He opened it up and pulled out a small photograph. He walked over to Sango and gave it to her.

Sango's jaw dropped when she saw the doctor's son. He was hot! He also looked familiar.

"Hey Sessh. Does this guy seem familiar to you too?" Sango asked her best friend handing him the photograph.

Sesshomaru smirked and said. "This is Kuranosuke Takeda. He's the guy that said he would fight me to win your heart. We met him in Kyoto during my 16th birthday when you and I spent the weekend there."

"Oh yeah! Now I remember him! He wasn't nearly as good looking then as he is now though! Time has certainly been kind to him!" Sango said as she took the picture from Sesshomaru and gave it back to the doctor.

"Does that mean you'll go out with my son?" The doctor asked excitedly, hopefully.

"Dr. Takeda, I've recently come out of a horrible marriage, and I'm just not ready to date again. I hope you understand." Sango said as kindly as she could with an apologetic look on her face.

"So has Kuranosuke! Well he's never been married, but he was in a serious relationship which ended rather badly. He's been single for over a year and a half now, and he's been reluctant to date again. I think it's time he get back out there though. He's not getting any younger, and I just think you'd be perfect for him." Dr. Takeda continued to sell his son to Sango.

"Sounds familiar don't you think?" Sesshomaru asked Sango with a smirk on his face.

Sango glared at Sesshomaru and she hissed out. "Shut up!"

"I'm just saying give Takeda a chance. He was madly in love with you all those years ago, and I'm sure if he sees you again those feelings will reawaken." Sesshomaru said with a shrug.

"Ms. Tama, Sango, my son talked about you for months after his trip to Kyoto, and even when he started to move on and date other girls he would still mention you. He's never forgotten about you, and I have to say my wife and I have always been curious about the Sango that stole our son's heart in just one weekend. I have to say you're everything I thought you would be, maybe even more." Dr. Takeda said smiling warmly at her.

Sango blushed at his praises and she said laughing uncomfortably. "I'm flattered Mr. Takeda but really I'm not so special."

"Yes you are. My son very rarely finds a girl he likes; he's very…picky you see, so I can count on two hands the number of girlfriends he's had. You on the other hand, managed to get my son to fall in love with you over the course of three days, without even trying, and to this day he hasn't forgotten or stopped talking about you. There must be something special about you for that to happen." Dr. Takeda explained still smiling warmly at her. He then pleaded with Sango. "If you don't have a definite answer now won't you at least consider going out with him."

Sango was about to protest once more but she sighed and said in defeat. "Fine, I'll consider going out with Kuranosuke."

"Wonderful!" Dr. Takeda said with a grin on his face. He pulled out a prescription pad and pin, wrote something down on the paper, tore it out and handed it to Sango. He continued. "That's Kuranosuke's cell phone and house number. Give him a ring when you've decided."

"So when am I getting out of here doctor?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh you're free to go as soon as you sign some discharge papers. I'll have a nurse bring them to you shortly." Dr. Takeda answered. He then said addressing the others. "See you all." To Sango with a grin and wink. "See you around…daughter-in-law!"

He was gone.

"So are you going to go on a date with Kuranosuke?" Midoriko asked her niece.

Sango shrugged and she said pocketing the slip of paper containing Kuranosuke's numbers. "I don't know. I haven't made up my mind yet." She then frowned and said looking at Sesshomaru. "Although someone with the same initials as myself, who shall not be named, seems to be pro-Sango/Kuranosuke."

"It's been over a year and a half now since you and Miroku got a divorce. I know you're still hurting, and distrusting of men, but you can't let Miroku win." Sesshomaru his face and voice devoid of all emotion. He was being serious.

"How is it that I'm letting him win?" Sango asked confused.

"You think all men are dirtbags like Miroku and that's keeping you from finding your soul mate. Like I said earlier give Takeda a chance, for all you know he could be the man of your dreams." Sesshomaru said. He said smirking once more. "Even though he did threaten to beat me up over you he was still a nice guy, so what do you have to lose by going on just one date with him?"

"You're right, as always, but if I go on this date with Kuranosuke you'll have to double with me." Sango said.

"Is that really a good idea? He was threatened by me years ago and he'll most likely be threatened by me now."

"I don't care! This is partly your fault anyway, so you'll have to suffer with me if the date's a disaster. I'm sure you won't have a problem finding a girl to come with you right?"

Sesshomaru looked to Sara and he asked her coldly. "Would you like to go on a double date with Sango and Takeda?"

"Y-Yes, yes of course!" Sara stuttered out having been lost in thought for quite some time now.

She'd always known Sango and Sesshomaru were very close, but she had no idea how close they were until today. She had never seen Sesshomaru more alive, more at ease, than when he was with Sango. So far he had only been cold to her, and she was supposed to be his girlfriend, and yet he was so kind to Sango, well kind for Sesshomaru anyway, and she was jealous.

Sango gave Sesshomaru a look, as if to say they'd talk about his relationship with Sara later, before she smiled at the two of them and said. "Good! Then it's settled! I'll go out with Kuranosuke, but it'll have to be after you're well though!"

"I'm fine now."

A glare.

Sesshomaru sighed and said. "Fine, after I'm deemed well enough by you."

Sango smiled pleased with his answer.

"Alright Mr. Tensho. All you need to do is sign these release papers and you're free to go." a middle aged nurse said as she entered the full hospital room with a clipboard in one hand and a pen in the other.

She walked over to Sesshomaru and handed him the pen and clipboard showing him where to sign and once he was done she took the items back and headed out of the room once again.

Sesshomaru threw the sheets off himself and swung his legs over the side of the bed so he was sitting sideways on it.

"Are you sure you're strong enough to stand up on your own just yet?" Kikyo asked concerned placing a hand on Sesshomaru's left shoulder.

Sesshomaru rose to his feet, and it looked like he would be fine on his own, but after a few seconds he fell back onto the bed much to his embarrassment.

Sango, who was on his right side, placed a hand on his right shoulder and she said with a teasing laugh. "Uh-oh! It looks like Mr. Tensho needs a wheelchair!"

"I refuse to be carried out of this hospital in a wheelchair. I am not an invalid." Sesshomaru said stubbornly as he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Sango.

"Oh really?" Sango asked as she raised an eyebrow, crossed her arms, and looked down at Sesshomaru.

"Yes, really." Sesshomaru said with a cocky smirk on his face.

(K)*(O)*(H)*(A)*(K)*(U)

Sango whistled a jaunty tune as she pushed an annoyed Sesshomaru down the hallway in a wheelchair. The others were trailing behind the two, newly reunited, best friends quietly observing them.

Kagome, Inuyasha, InuTaisho, and Midoriko were having a conversation at the forefront of the group. Right behind them Koga and Ayame were immersed in a conversation of their own. Trailing behind them was Kikyo, who seemed to be deep in thought, Rin and Jaken right behind her, silent but both happy and relieved Sesshomaru was okay. Kagura and Toran walked side-by-side, but neither was conversing and appeared to be in deep thought much like Kikyo. Finally taking up the rear was Sara.

It absolutely sickened her to see her boyfriend, as of a few hours ago, and Sango together. She had got enough of the two of them when they were in high school and now it would seem she'd have to deal with them and their extremely, intimate friendship all over again. It had taken an extremely longtime for her to get used to Kikyo and Sesshomaru's friendship, even though the uneasiness whenever the two of them were together never quite dissipated, but she could never get used to Sango and Sesshomaru's friendship and seeing the two of them together now, she didn't think she ever would.

"Sara, are you okay?" Kagome asked the older woman with a mock look of concern on her face. She didn't really care how the she was feeling she just saw her as a potential puppet.

Sara frowned slightly. Where on earth had she come from? She could have sworn a few minutes ago Kagome was at the front of the group. She shook it off and she said smiling weakly. "I'm fine."

When in high school Sara and Kagome saw each other a lot. Kagome may not have been as popular as Sango, Kikyo, or herself, but she was still pretty popular, and as such she served on most of the committees, and was a member of the same clubs, as she. Despite this the two of them hardly ever conversed. It wasn't that Sara didn't like Kagome, but for reasons she couldn't explain, she found Kagome to be an untrustworthy individual. She felt this way around her now even after all these years. She'd have to be cautious around her.

"Are you sure Sara? You seem upset? You can talk to me about it if you want. I won't squeal." Kagome said still playing the role of a concerned friend. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was wrong with her, if the glare she had been giving Sango was any indication. She was jealous of her and her closeness with Sesshomaru.

Sara scrutinized Kagome. She didn't trust her as far as she could throw her, but she really needed to talk to someone, besides she didn't have to tell her the whole truth.

"I don't like the way Sango and Sesshomaru are so close. I mean he and I are supposed to be boyfriend and girlfriend, but he treats me so coldly, and yet the moment Sango walked into that hospital room and he regained consciousness he was so kind to her, well kind for Sesshomaru anyway. It's like she's his girlfriend and I'm not. It's not fair and I don't understand. You've known them longer than I have Kagome. Shed some light on their friendship for me." Sara said looking pleadingly at Kagome.

Kagome was surprised she'd opened up to her so easily, but she wasn't complaining. That just meant she would be easier to recruit than she thought.

"I assure you Sara, Sango and Sesshomaru are just friends. I admit their friendship does seem rather…intimate, but that's just the way they are with each other. They've been that way for as long as I've known them so there's nothing to worry about." Kagome said with a reassuring smile on her face. It was true. She had absolutely nothing to worry about concerning Sango and Sesshomaru. I mean come on Sango Tama and Sesshomaru Tensho? The thought of the two of them together was laughable! They did have a rather intimate friendship, but that's all it was an extremely close friendship, but she couldn't have Sara thinking Sango wasn't competition, or she would lose a puppet.

"They're just friends!" Sara whispered with a grin, breathing a sigh of relief.

"I wouldn't be so relieved if I were you. Sango and Sesshomaru may be just friends now, but you know as well as I do how every heterosexual male falls for Sango eventually. Sesshomaru's a heterosexual male so…you get where I'm going with this. Don't you Sara?" Kagome informed resisting the urge to smirk cruelly at Sara. From the way Sara was looking she was already getting in her pretty little head. This was too easy! She added with a shrug. "Of course, this is Sesshomaru we're talking about, and he's not like other guys, so he probably won't fall for her. They've been friends all their lives and nothing's happened between them yet, so maybe he's just immune to her."

Sara heard none of the second half of Kagome's statement for she was too busy glaring at Sango and thinking evil thoughts about her. She would not let Sango take her Sesshomaru away from her! Especially when the two of them got together just a few hours ago.

Kagome smirked openly now. Just a little more bait and she could reel the gullible fish in.

"You're not alone you know. I hate Sango myself." Kagome said glaring at Sango as well with a frown on her face.

Sara's eyes widened and she asked shocked. "But I thought you and Sango were best friends!"

Kagome simply shrugged in response. She supposed at one point Sango really was her best friend, but when she developed feelings for Inuyasha, and she realized he only had eyes for Sango, she grew jealous of her and their friendship soured. Of course she never let on to Sango that she hated her guts, continuing to play the role of a best friend, and she'd continue to do so until she gathered enough puppets to help her ruin Sango's life. Her ultimate goal. So far she only had Ayame on her side, but hopefully after today she'd have Sara as one of her puppets as well, and maybe she could get Toran and Kagura to join her cause as well. Kikyo would be the hardest to win over, seeing as how her older sister was so stubborn, but she would not give up.

"Kagome I never knew you were so…evil." Sara said finding the younger girl even more untrustworthy than she was before.

"I'm not evil. I simply hate Sango." Kagome explained.

"Well if you hate her so much why pretend to be her friend?" Sara inquired frowning disapprovingly.

"Because she is my enemy, and as the saying goes: 'Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.'" Kagome continued to explain.

She supposed that made sense. She asked. "Why do you hate her anyway?"

"She's the one that Inuyasha's crazy about, and because he's always so busy obsessing over Sango he doesn't realize how crazy I am about him." Kagome said angrily.

"But he's with you now. Obviously he doesn't love her anymore." Sara pointed out.

Kagome laughed humorlessly, and she said bitterly. "Oh trust me Sara, Inuyasha's as crazy about Sango now as he was back then."

"Well does Sango know about Inuyasha's feelings? Does she reciprocate them?"

"That's the thing. Inuyasha was too much of a coward to ever tell her how he felt, so she has no clue he sees her as more than just his best friend."

"I'm sure she must have noticed something. I mean us girls. We have a sort of sixth sense about when a guy has a crush on us."

"Not Sango. She's as oblivious as they come when it comes to boys and relationships. Unlike normal females who see males as potential boyfriends, Sango only sees them as friends."

"She's been married, so I take it she finally found someone she saw as more than a friend."

Kagome scrutinized Sara. Now was the time to make her one of her puppets.

"It's a long story, but I'll only tell you about it if you agree to join me in my plan to ruin Sango's life."

It was Sara's turn to scrutinize Kagome. Sure she didn't trust the girl, but she was curious as to find out what went on in this oddball group since she saw them last, and she had a feeling Sesshomaru wasn't going to be completely honest with her, if he decided to tell her at all. From what she could tell so far Kagome knew everything about the once tight knit group's dysfunction. Then there was the added bonus that she had a plan to ruin Sango's life and she could be a part of it. She'd be a fool to pass up the opportunity, but she would not fully trust Kagome, and at the first sign of her plan unraveling she would ditch her.

"Fine, I'll join you." Sara answered feeling as if she'd just made a deal with the devil…err devilette. She supposed metaphorically she did.

Kagome clapped her hands together in delight, and she said with a pleased smirk on her face. "Good! You've made the right choice Sara, and I promise you that you won't be sorry!"

Before Sara could say anything the sound of Sango's and Sesshomaru's laughter from the front of the large group could be heard drawing everyone's attention to them.

There was only one thing on all of their minds: They couldn't believe Sesshomaru was actually laughing!

Kagome watched everyone's reactions, or to be more specific Toran's and Kagura's. It was clear to her, from the way the two women were glaring at Sango and clenching their fists, that they were just as jealous of Sango as Sara was. The fools! Didn't they realize Sara was the one they should be jealous of since she actually had Sesshomaru? Instead they were jealous of Sango, who didn't even have feelings for the asshole, and vice versa. Nevertheless, women blinded by anger and jealousy made the most wonderful puppets.

"So when are you going to fill me in on what's been going on in the group?" Sara asked through clenched teeth. She was beginning to hate Sango more and more with each passing second. She had never made Sesshomaru laugh before, and yet that **woman** was able to do it so easily.

"This isn't the right place or time. When I'm ready to tell you I'll find you." Kagome said cryptically, before she sashayed up to the front of the group and rejoined Midoriko, Inuyasha, and InuTaisho.

Sara frowned in confusion. How on earth would she find her when she didn't have her address or phone number? Then again this was Kagome she was talking about. She had no doubt in her mind the wily woman had her ways of finding out information and would have no problems whatsoever finding her.

Sara sighed.

What had she gotten herself into?

(I)*(N)*(U)*(Y)*(A)*(S)*(H)*(A)

Since Sango and Sesshomaru were way ahead of the others they were the first ones to exit the hospital. Sango stopped just outside the automatic doors much to Sesshomaru's confusion.

"What'd you stop for?"

"I'm waiting for the others to catch up. Not all of us are as inconsiderate as you are." Sango said with a laugh.

"We're going to be out here for a few minutes then." Sesshomaru said.

Sango nodded in response even though she knew Sesshomaru couldn't see her.

The two waited for the others in a companionable silence, and from a distance the two spotted an elderly woman approaching the entrance to the hospital with a bouquet cradled gently in her arms. They watched as she slowly ascended the stairs walking right by them without greeting them. Both Sango and Sesshomaru thought this rude but said nothing.

As the old woman was walking in one of the flowers fell from the bouquet and onto the ground.

Despite the fact the old woman was rude, Sango didn't feel that she should be, so running over to where the flower landed she picked up and called out. "Excuse me ma'am."

The woman turned around and squinted her eyes at Sango. After a few seconds of doing that, she grabbed the glasses that were attached to a string around her wrinkled neck and put them on. She blinked and said smiling at Sango. "I'm sorry dear, but my eyesight isn't as good as it used to be. Without these glasses on I'm as blind as a bat. Now what can I do for you?"

Sango smiled warmly at the old woman. That certainly explained why she hadn't spoken to her and Sesshomaru, it was because she hadn't seen them, and here she was just thinking the woman to be rude.

"Sango. The flower." Sesshomaru spoke up when after a rather lengthy pause Sango still hadn't given the old woman the flower.

"Oh! Right!" Sango exclaimed holding out the flower for the old woman to take. "This flower fell from your bouquet ma'am."

The old woman smiled, wrinkles appearing at the corner of her eyes, and she said. "Thank you dear, but as a token of my appreciation why don't you keep it."

Sango frowned and she asked. "Are you sure? It's your flower, and with one missing it'll ruin the bouquet."

The old woman laughed and said as she turned her back to Sango and Sesshomaru. "Yes I'm sure. My husband won't mind if a flower's missing anyway. He probably won't even notice."

Sango and Sesshomaru watched as the old woman walked through the automatic doors and disappeared from their line of vision.

"She seemed nice." Sango said happily as she walked back over to Sesshomaru with the flower in her hand.

Sesshomaru gave a hum of agreement.

"What kind of flower is this anyway?" Sango asked herself as she looked at the plant for the first time. She gasped in shock. She couldn't believe it.

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked curious as to what had her so riled up.

Sango walked around the wheelchair so she was in front of her best friend and once Sesshomaru saw what kind of flower she had in her hand his eyes widened in shock.

"That's a…"

Sango nodded and said grinning widely. "This is a daffodil Sessh! You know what that means!"

The daffodil.

The flower of new beginnings.

(K)*(A)*(E)*(D)*(E)

That was Chapter 12 of my story Le Monstré Aux Yeux Verts.

**I made this chapter **_**SUPER**_** long to make up for the shortness of the other! I think this is my longest chapter yet!**

Hopefully this chapter made up for the utter suckiness of the previous one!

Please review or add me to your favorite authors list, this story to your favorite stories list, subscribe to the story, or whatever you choose!

Just do something to let me know you are interested in me continuing the story!

*~(animeroxz)~*


	13. Pre Party Events

Le Monstré Aux Yeux Verts

Chapter 13: Pre-Party Events 

I don't own Inuyasha and I never will.

**Summary: **This monster with eyes of jade, it pits sibling against sibling, it tests some friendships and breaks others apart, it ends relationships, destroys families, and most importantly it brings about ruin and absolute chaos. It grows stronger by the day, feeding off the malice of its prey. Can the prey find a way to defeat this monster before it is too late and it devours them all?

(T)*(W)*(O)*(W)*(E)*(E)*(K)*(S)*(L)*(A)*(T)*(E)*(R)

"Kagome, you aren't going to Sesshomaru's celebratory party?"

Kagome, who was sitting on the couch in her living room, looked up at Ayame and said with a shake of her head. "Why would I go to the party of someone I hate Ayame? Besides I hate that he's better, and that they're throwing this stupid party for him. I for one was hoping his condition was fatal, or at the very least he would stay unconscious forever, but alas everything I wish for concerning that pompous asshole never comes true."

"Well if you feel that way why were you at the hospital?" Ayame asked frowning in disapproval at Kagome.

"I was there for Inuyasha. He doesn't hate that bastard of a brother of his as much as he lets on; in fact, he looks up to him. I could tell Sesshomaru fainting like that scared him, so I put aside my personal differences concerning Sesshomaru and went with Inuyasha. You know, to offer him my support." Kagome explained. She looked at Ayame and asked. "Why were you and Koga there? As far as I know Sesshomaru barely knows you two exist."

"I had my reasons. As for Koga, I don't know why he came. You'll have to ask him yourself."

"You care to elaborate on your reasons?" Kagome asked.

"No. It's none of your concern." Ayame said coldly as she glared at Kagome.

"I sense a little attitude in you tonight Ayame. What's your damn problem?" Kagome asked angrily matching Ayame's glare with one of her own.

"I just don't understand why you hate Sesshomaru so much. Sure he can be a bit cold sometimes, but for the most part he's not such a bad guy. I mean to wish that his condition was fatal, or that he'd stay unconscious forever is a bit over the top don't you think? Not to mention cruel."

Kagome very well couldn't say why she hated Sesshomaru. If she told Ayame it was because he refused to be one of her puppets like she was she could lose her, and she couldn't have that. Not just yet anyway. Instead she said using the redhead's own words against her. "I have my reasons why I hate him; it's none of your concern, and I'm no crueler or over the top today concerning my hatred for Sesshomaru than I always am! You've just never been this pissy before, so what's changed? Sheesh I never knew you were such a Sesshomaru fan girl Ayame!"

"I don't have time to get into this right now Kagome. I'm going to be late for the party. You should just try to be nicer to Sesshomaru. He's Inuyasha's brother after all, and your future brother-in-law. If you love Inuyasha as much as you claim you do then you'd try your best to get along with his brother. It'll sure make him a lot happier. I mean provoking Sesshomaru to the point of him almost strangling you to death. You're just asking for the guy to hate your guts."

"Who told you about that incident?" Kagome asked Ayame suspiciously.

Ayame averted her emerald green eyes to the floor and she said quietly. "Inuyasha."

"Oh, and since when did you and **my** fiancé become such good buddies?" Kagome asked enviously.

Ayame shrugged and she said casually. "Inuyasha and I have always been pretty good friends. We've just never really started talking to each other until recently. It was right before the elevator mishap with Sango and Sesshomaru, and you, Koga, Inuyasha, and I were in the mall. You and Koga ran ahead of us and while Inuyasha and I were walking to our cars he and I just started talking and it just went on from there."

"These conversations are only face to face right?" Kagome continued to inquire.

Ayame mumbled something under her breath.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you!"

"I said no! He and I text and talk on the phone as well!" Ayame said loudly looking away in shame once again. She knew she had nothing to be ashamed of. She and Inuyasha really were just friends after all, but she knew how she would feel if Kagome all of a sudden got buddy-buddy with Koga. Jealous beyond belief.

"Get out." Kagome said her voice low and even.

"Huh?"

"Get the hell out of my apartment Ayame Haruno! I don't want to see you again until after I've calmed down!" Kagome yelled furiously as she pointed toward her apartment door glaring venomously at Ayame.

With a sigh Ayame turned her back to Kagome and headed toward the front door.

"Oh, and Ayame." Kagome said in a sickeningly sweet tone.

"Yes." Ayame said not bothering to turn around.

"You would do well to remember that Inuyasha is mine, and Koga is yours. This closeness you've seemed to develop with my Inuyasha does not sit well with me and will cease at once." Kagome said coldly.

Ayame turned around then and she said angrily marching over to Kagome. "I will do no such thing! Inuyasha's my friend, and I'm not going to stop talking to him just because you're insecure and feel threatened by me! I'm not trying to steal him from you if that's what you're thinking! We're just friends Kagome! Friends! If you weren't so damn possessive you could see that! You don't want Inuyasha to have any friends, and you want to keep him all to yourself! You keep that kind of behavior up and you'll run him away for sure! It's just as well. He's too good for a controlling, evil, conniving bitch like you anyway! And you know what! I hope he breaks off this engagement with you and he finally gets with Sango! Lord knows she's a better catch than you anyway!"

Kagome was on her feet in seconds and she slapped Ayame with all her might! Her face was red and her breathing erratic. She was furious!

"Get the fuck out of my apartment Ayame! Just get the fuck out!"

"Gladly!" Ayame said as she exited the apartment in an angry huff slamming the door behind her.

Kagome didn't stay angry very long; or rather she put it aside for now. She grabbed her purse and keys and headed to her door. She had important business to conduct tonight and would worry about Ayame once it was done.

She walked out and closed and locked the door behind her.

She had a certain perverted, puppet to visit.

(M)*(E)*(A)*(N)*(W)*(H)*(I)*(L)*(E)

"I'm coming; I'm coming, hold your horses!" Kagura grumbled as she opened the front door of her home. She scowled at the person on the other side and said disdainfully. "Oh, it's just you. What do you want Naraku?"

"What makes you think I want something? Can I not pay my friend a visit without some ulterior motive?" Naraku Nigawa (29) asked smirking. He oozed cockiness.

"Naraku, you and I have never been friends. You're pure evil, and the only time you show your face around me is when you want me to do some of your dirty work, hence an ulterior motive." Kagura said still scowling at the man standing outside in the cold on her front step. His knee-length, wavy, midnight black hair blew in the wind, and he had an evil gleam in his narrow, blood red eyes. He was handsome, almost as handsome as Sesshomaru, but so was the devil and Kagura learned a long time ago that Naraku was the devil incarnate.

"I know we aren't. I wasn't referring to you." Naraku said coolly still smirking at Kagura.

"Then who were you…"

"Never mind that. Aren't you going to invite me in? I may be hot-blooded but that can only keep me warm for so long. It's freezing out here."

Kagura sighed and she said. "I know I'm going to regret this but…come in."

Naraku hurried inside Kagura's warm home and she closed the door behind him.

Kagura absentmindedly watched as Naraku took off his winter attire, until he was only wearing a fitting, black sweater, black jeans, and black boots.

Naraku noticed Kagura watching him strip and asked teasingly. "Like what you see Kagura?"

Kagura blushed and said turning her back to him. "As if!"

Naraku laughed evilly and walked over to where Kagura was still standing by the door. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist from behind and leaned down whispering seductively in her ear. "Well I like what I see."

Kagura turned around and pushed Naraku away from her. "Shut up pervert! If you don't want anything then get the hell out of my house! I'm on my way to a party, and I have to finish getting ready, so if you would…"

"You know I was only teasing you Kagura. I mean you're hot, but you're too much of a bitch for me, and that's a total turnoff." Naraku said with a chuckle.

"What a sweet thing for you to say." Kagura said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"So what party are you going to anyway?" Naraku asked as he ventured farther into the house, looking around and picking up miscellaneous objects, observing them, much to Kagura's annoyance.

"Not that it's any of your business, but if you must know it's a celebratory party of sorts for Sesshomaru. He was sick, now he's better, and now his family is having a party to celebrate." Kagura answered joining her unwanted guest in the living room.

"What was wrong with his royal highness?"

"I'm not telling you what was wrong with him, because you'll probably use it as some sort of blackmail and…"

"Kagura you left the water running in the bathtub. I turned it off, but you had better get in before the water gets cold."

Both Kagura and Naraku looked up to the top of the stairs where the voice had come from.

"Thanks Kanna, I'll be up in a second." Kagura glared at Naraku. "I just have to get rid of this jerk first."

Naraku rudely pushed Kagura aside and walked to the base of the stairs. He smiled up at Kanna and said. "Ah Kanna, just the woman I wanted to see!"

"Hello Naraku. I wasn't expecting to see you today. You usually call before you come over." Kanna Akitoki (23) said as she looked down at Naraku.

Kagura looked back and forth between the two of them and she asked baffled. "Usually call before you come over?...I wasn't expecting to see you today?...Since when have you two been on such friendly terms?...Oh god was my little sister the one you were referring to when you said you came to visit an old friend?"

Naraku smirked at Kagura's disgusted horror and said with a nod. "That's right Kagura! Kanna and I have always been friends. She was a pretty cool kid, and now she's an even cooler woman."

"How long have you been poisoning my sister's mind?" Kagura asked angrily.

Kanna was on the first floor now and standing beside a smug Naraku. She explained to her older sister in her usual soft, emotionless voice. "He hasn't poisoned my mind Kagura. He's the only one in this world that understands me."

"Kanna don't you know Naraku's evil! He doesn't care about you! He doesn't care about anyone but himself! He's going to end up hurting you if you continue to be friends with him!" Kagura yelled trying to talk some since into her baby sister.

"I know Naraku is evil. He's never made it a point to hide his true nature from me. I never said Naraku and I were friends either. We try not to label what we have. It makes things easier. I also know he's narcissistic and doesn't care about me, but I don't care about him either. You see, a person you don't care about can never hurt you, right sister?" Kanna said in response looking at Kagura her coal black eyes unblinking and soulless.

Kagura threw her hands up in defeat and pushing the two aside harshly she said as she marched up the stairs. "Fine do what you want Kanna! You're a grown woman now, and you're perfectly capable of making your own decisions! If Naraku makes you happy then so be it, but I hope you don't end up regretting whatever it is the two of you have!"

The sound of the bathroom door slamming let Kanna and Naraku know Kagura would not be bothering them for awhile.

"She'll never understand us." Kanna said softly as she walked into the kitchen.

Naraku followed after her and said. "It's just as well. It just makes what we have all the more special."

"That was oddly…sentimental. Don't tell me you're getting soft on me Naraku?"

"Of course not. It was just a statement." Naraku said casually taking a seat at the kitchen table.

He watched transfixed as Kanna glided effortlessly across the kitchen grabbing various ingredients needed to prepare her dinner. It always amazed him how graceful and light on her feet she was. She would make a wonderful ballet dancer.

Kanna nodded, still moving around the kitchen, and said. "Good, because emotions are for the weak." She turned to him for the briefest of seconds and asked. "Will you be staying for dinner?"

"Are you eating alone?"

"That would appear to be the case. Kagura's going to a party and won't be back for some time. I don't mind though as you know. I love being alone."

"Well I think I'm going to take you up on your offer. It's been awhile since I've had a decent home cooked meal. Neither I nor my brother are big on cooking. You know how us bachelors are. We live off takeout." Naraku said watching as Kanna grabbed a knife and expertly begin to chop a carrot.

"Well that's not healthy. You and Hakudoshi should really take better care of yourselves." Kanna said with her back still to Naraku as she moved on to another carrot.

"You sound concerned." Naraku said amusement twinkling in his blood red eyes.

"Merely stating facts." Kanna said without missing a beat still chopping the orange vegetable. She asked. "How's Hakudoshi?"

"My baby brother is fine. He's as pigheaded as he's always been. He's actually the reason I came here today."

"Is he now?" Kanna asked as she put the carrots aside, grabbed a potato, and began to chop it up.

"You see Hakudoshi has been invited to some party his boss is throwing." Naraku started.

"Continue." Kanna said still chopping.

"Well it's a formal event, and a date is required. You've always been the only girl he can tolerate, and he wants to know if you'll be his date to this party?" Naraku finished swallowing hard.

Kanna stopped chopping and placed the knife down on the counter. She turned around to fully face Naraku, her coal black eyes unreadable and she asked him. "Why couldn't he ask me himself?"

Naraku shrugged and said. "I guess he was too scared to do it himself. You can be a bit intimidating Kanna."

"Be that as it may only cowards send others to do things for them. That aside, I suppose I could be Hakudoshi's date to this party. He owes me though." Kanna said as she turned back around, picked up the knife, and started chopping once more.

"You sure you want to do this Kanna? It's Hakudoshi we're talking about here?"

"I'm quite sure. He's no worse than you are, and it's not like it's a real date, so I don't see a problem with it."

"Alright, I'll be sure to give him your answer and he'll call you with the details." Naraku said.

"Very well."

To tell you the truth, Naraku was hoping Kanna would turn down his brother's request. To spare the brat heartache. He told his brother time and time again that Kanna wasn't the emotional type. That if she did accept, she wouldn't take the date seriously, but Hakudoshi argued him down saying if Kanna accepted she would do it because she had feelings for him just as he had feelings for her.

He smirked.

Oh well, he would have to learn his lesson the hard way. When would the stubborn kid realize that big brother Naraku was always, **always**, right?

"What are we having tonight?" Naraku asked watching as she chopped up another potato.

"Vegetable stew." Kanna answered.

"Sounds good."

Kanna nodded.

He didn't see what Hakudoshi saw in Kanna anyway. Okay so maybe that was a lie. She was petite, barely over five feet, with smooth, pale skin. She had a round face, small forehead, small, round, coal black eyes, a button nose, and small, pouty, pink lips. She also had waist-length, silky, snow white hair. She had an hourglass figure, nice sized breasts, a b-cup if he had to guess, a flat stomach, and a nice butt.

She was beautiful. Much too beautiful for his brother.

Naraku frowned.

Wait, where had that come from?

"Naraku did you hear me?" Kanna's soft, emotionless voice asked.

Naraku blinked, and he said turning to Kanna who was now at the refrigerator and looking at him. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"I asked you what you wanted for dessert."

Naraku frowned in confusion and said. "But you hate sweets Kanna. You said they're fattening."

"They are, and I'm not going to eat any, but I know how much you like sweets, and you are my guest, so I figured I should be hospitable and serve dessert." Kanna explained.

"Do you have ice cream?" Naraku asked.

"The freezer is full of ice cream." Kanna said turning around and opening the freezer. She began to name the flavors. "We have chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, butter pecan, strawberry cheesecake, rocky road, snickers, cookies-n-cream…"

Naraku laughed and said silencing Kanna. "Vanilla will do just fine."

Kanna nodded and closed the freezer, got a bell pepper out of the refrigerator, and walked back over to the counter.

He watched her chop the bell pepper and slipped into deep thought once more.

Why on earth had he just thought that? He's never once, in the thirteen years he's known her, ever thought of Kanna as beautiful. She'd always been cute or pretty, but never has she been beautiful—until now. But she was like a little sister to him, he's know her since she was ten years old, and to think of her in a remotely attractive way was just wrong. Besides Kanna was six years younger than him, a big age gap as far as he was concerned, and she was too emotionless to ever feel anything more for him anyway. Why was he even listing the reasons why things wouldn't work out between Kanna and himself anyway? It was almost as if he wanted to pursue a relationship with her, but that wasn't the case. Right?

"You're being awfully quiet tonight Naraku. Something on your mind?"

Naraku sighed. He very well couldn't tell her she was what was on his mind.

"It's Kikyo. Every time I stop by to see her she's either busy at her clinic, or off gallivanting around town with Sesshomaru. It's almost as if she's avoiding me."

"You've been chasing Kikyo since I was a kid. If after thirteen years you still haven't won her over; I don't think you ever will. I know it's going to be hard but just get over her. Move on and find you someone else." Kanna advised.

Usually Naraku would grow angry and ignore Kanna's advice, but this time he did not.

"No snappy comeback today?"

"I actually agree with you this time believe it or not. I've wasted thirteen years of my life going after a woman who hates my guts, and I'm sick of it!" Naraku said angrily as he got up from the kitchen and walked over to stand beside Kanna, watching her as she continued to chop up various vegetables.

"Good for you, though your life would be so much easier if you became emotionless like me."

Naraku laughed and said. "I imagine it would be, but I can't just block my emotions like you can."

"You can't or you won't?" Kanna asked pausing in her chopping to look up at him, since he toward over her by at least nine inches.

Naraku shrugged and said with a smirk on his face. "Won't."

God she was even more beautiful close up! Damnit there's that word again! Oh how he was beginning to hate it!

Kanna nodded and went back to chopping. "Moving on might not be so easy for you though. I don't think there's a woman out there who can put up with your sadistic, evil ways let alone accept them."

"Oh I can think of one." Naraku said looking pointedly down at Kanna.

"Who might that be?" Kanna asked still chopping and missing Naraku's look.

You is what he wanted to scream, but he knew very well he couldn't say that. Instead he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Kagura."

"My sister? Good luck with winning her over Naraku. She abhors you and with good reason."

"You mean you're not going to play matchmaker like most girls do for their sisters?" Naraku asked confused still looking down at her.

Kanna looked up at Naraku and replied. "Naraku, you should know by now that I'm not like most girls. Kagura's old enough to find her own significant other. Why should she need my assistance? If anyone's going to need my assistance it's going to be you, which you should know now I will not be offering. You want my sister; you work hard to get her."

"Fair enough Kanna Akitoki. Fair enough." Naraku said with a laugh as he smirked down at Kanna who had went back to chopping. "Do you want some help with that?"

"It's a little late to be asking that don't you think? I'm almost done chopping the vegetables, and while it's not customary for guests to help prepare their meals, I could use the help."

"What do you need me to do?" Naraku asked eager to help his crush.

Yes, he had come to terms with the fact that he liked Kanna as more than a friend. He still felt a little grossed out by his feelings, but you can't help who you fall in love with right?

"Since you say you're not much of a cook. All I need you to do is fill that pot sitting on the stove with water and turn the stove on so it can start boiling. Simple tasks that even you should not be able to mess up." Kanna instructed still chopping.

"Yes, ma'am!" Naraku said giving Kanna a salute as he walked over to the stove to retrieve the large, deep, silver pot.

"Alright Kanna I'm heading out now. Don't wait up for me." Kagura said as she poked her head into the kitchen. She was just about to turn around when she saw that Naraku was in the kitchen with her sister. She frowned and asked. "What the hell are you still doing here Naraku?"

"He's helping me prepare our dinner for tonight."

Kagura frowned and she said angrily. "Oh no Kanna! He is not going to eat dinner with you! There is no way I'm going to leave you alone with this asshole! He could try and rape you or something, and I just don't trust him!" She said looking at Naraku. "You get the hell out of my house…**now**!"

Kanna placed the knife down once more on the counter and turned to face her sister. She said calmly. "Naraku will not be going anywhere sister. I pay 80% of the rent, while you only pay 20%, as such; I have more say in what goes on in our home than you do. As for Naraku raping me, I hardly think he could. I mean he's a lot of things, most of them bad, but he's no rapist."

"He's a man Kanna! You're a woman! He can rape you if he damn well pleased!" Kagura yelled glaring at both her sister and a smirking Naraku now.

"Let me rephrase my earlier statement. You're right Kagura he could rape me, but I doubt very much he would. Now, please just go to your party. I'll be fine." Kanna said with finality in her voice as she turned her back to her sister, picked up the knife, and started chopping the last of the vegetables for her stew.

"Yeah Kagura go to Sesshomaru's party. **We'll** be fine on our own, and I promise you I will not rape your sister." Naraku said smirking sadistically at Kagura. Oh how he loved to piss her off. It amused him to no end.

Kagura growled in anger and annoyance before she stormed out of the kitchen. A few seconds later the sound of the front door slamming shut let them know she was gone.

"Thanks for taking up for me back there." Naraku said not used to offering thanks but felt it was deserved in this case.

"Hand me that large bowl," Kanna instructed Naraku, and once he gave it to her she continued, scooping all of the vegetables she chopped off of the counter and into the bowl. "I was not taking up for you, merely stating facts. As I said before, you are a lot of things, but you are no rapist. If so you would have forced yourself on Kikyo long ago."

"You're definitely right, and the thought crossed my mind a few times, but I feel only weak men force themselves upon women. It's a disgusting act, and I'd rather die before I commit it."

"How surprisingly noble of you." Kanna said walking over to the sink.

Naraku shrugged casually secretly pleased with Kanna's compliment. He'd meant every word he said. He hated many people, places, things, and ideas, but rapists were at the top of his list in the people category, at least in the top ten. He never did understand why men forced themselves on women who didn't even want them. He supposed for the pleasure, but really that's what prostitutes are for, and they'd willingly have sex with you. For the right price that is.

"Naraku you don't really have feelings for my sister do you?" Kanna asked as she washed her vegetables.

"No, I don't." Naraku said with a sigh finding it pointless to lie to her.

"I figured as much."

"You're not going to ask me who I **really** have a crush on now?"

"No. You're obviously not ready to tell me if you felt the need to lie to me about it. You'll tell me eventually, so I see no need to rush you."

"Kanna, you're the coolest chick I know!" Naraku said with an actual smile on his face this time, instead of his usual smirk.

"I thought Sango was the coolest chick you know?" Kanna asked coolly turning off the water.

"I did say that didn't I, and she is pretty cool, so let me rephrase my previous statement. You're **one** of the coolest chicks I know."

A light bulb suddenly went off in his head. He was going to need help to win Kanna's heart, which went without saying, and the only person that could help him was the same person that managed to get him one date with Kikyo back in high school, which was a feat within itself, and to this day he still hadn't figured out how she did it.

He needed to pay Sango Tama a long, overdue visit.

(H)*(P)*(A)*(C)

"It's over! What do you mean it's over?" Renkotsu Mazaki (30) asked his now ex-boyfriend in anger and disbelief.

"I don't know how much clearer I can be Renkotsu. I'm sorry, but our relationship has run its course. It was a good two years, but I don't see **us** going anywhere. Once again, I'm sorry." Jakotsu Churei (28) explained to his ex-boyfriend as gently as he could.

"Oh Jakotsu, you and I both know why you're really breaking up with me." Renkotsu replied calmly.

"Oh?"

"There's only one person that has ever been able to come between us. Your lifeline Bankotsu." Renkotsu explained still calm.

Jakotsu sighed and said wearily. "I wish you'd stop calling him that. Bank's not my lifeline."

Renkotsu laughed bitterly and said cynically. "But he is Jakotsu. It's a fact that you can't live without Bankotsu. No use denying it, because you and I both know it's the truth."

"That aside, what does Bankotsu have to do with me breaking up with you?" Jakotsu asked deciding to ignore Renkotsu's previous statement.

Renkotsu looked into Jakotsu's black eyes and after a few seconds he said with a laugh. "I can tell from looking in your eyes that you really have no idea, and it's not my place to say, but until you realize what I do, and act upon it, just know you're still fair game."

"What are you…"

Renkotsu placed a finger to Jakotsu's soft lips and he said with a smirk on his face. "I'll go along with this breakup, but just know I won't let him win! You're mine, not his, and I refuse to come in second to him." He tapped Jakotsu lightly on the cheek and said patronizingly. "Run along now Jakotsu. We don't want to worry Bankotsu now do we?"

Jakotsu slapped Renkotsu's hand away from his face and angrily replied. "I'll gladly leave, and don't speak to me as if I'm a child Renkotsu! I always hated it when you treated me as such!"

Renkotsu shrugged and said laughing evilly. "You are in essence a child Jakotsu. It's both an endearing and annoying quality."

Jakotsu didn't even bother to dignify Renkotsu's statement with a response. He simply turned his back to him and sashayed out the front door of apartment 1304, slamming it behind him.

"Jakotsu, you are such a drama drag queen." Renkotsu mumbled to himself while chuckling at his little joke.

Silly fool. It was painfully obvious to everyone that Jakotsu had a huge crush on Bankotsu. Well, everyone accept the two idiots themselves. Bankotsu was heterosexual however, and had a girlfriend, so if Jakotsu ever realized his true feelings for Bankotsu, he had three things working against him. Bankotsu's sexuality, Bankotsu's girlfriend, and his fear of ruining his best friendship with him.

As he stated before, he refused to lose his Jakotsu to the likes of Bankotsu. Jakotsu was one of the most beautiful men he'd ever seen in his life, second only to his high school classmate, Sesshomaru Tensho, and he was also beautiful on the inside as well. He'd initially gotten with Jakotsu, in hopes of getting a quick lay. He was turned down, which angered him since no one ever refused him, but he was also intrigued by the man who'd been the first do so. It had taken awhile, since Jakotsu was still angry with him because of his initial actions toward him, but he finally managed to get a date with the male beauty. What started out as lust turned into…

…Love?

"Oh that's preposterous! I am not in love with Jakotsu!" Renkotsu said quickly brushing off the crazy idea.

He was Renkotsu Mazaki! He didn't fall in love with anyone! He used them for sex, and once he was done with them, he'd discard them like yesterday's newspaper.

Of course, he'd dated Jakotsu for two years, and the two of them never engaged in sex, only kissing and the occasional fondling, and he'd found himself surprisingly okay with that, so that rule didn't apply to him.

"No, I am not in love with Jakotsu Churei!" Renkotsu continued to openly deny his feelings to his empty apartment.

Deep down though, Renkotsu knew the beautiful man had stolen his heart a long time ago.

(S)*(E)*(S)*(S)*(H)*(O)*(M)*(A)*(R)*(U)

"Tell me again why you're so pissed, well more than usual?" Sango asked Sesshomaru as she hopped off a chair and stepped back to observe the banner the two of them hung up over the kitchen doorway. It read: Glad You're Better Sesshomaru!

"You know how Rin's become best friends with the kid that stays on the 7th floor of this building?" Sesshomaru asked Sango as he gracefully stepped down off his chair and went to stand beside her, joining her in observing the banner.

Sango nodded and said with a smile on her face. "Yeah, Kohaku Nagase, he's such a sweet boy isn't he?"

"Well his mother's not so sweet. She accused me of mistreating Rin, and said that I was unfit to be her father." Sesshomaru explained to Sango, frowning just thinking about the confrontation.

"Mrs. Nagase? That doesn't sound like her at all! Are you sure it was her?" Sango asked in shock.

"Yes, I'm sure. The woman is crazy. Even after I explained to her the situation, she still couldn't be persuaded. She threatened to call child services on me, but she didn't have proof that I was mistreating Rin, not that there is any, but still." He crossed his arms over her chest and looked down at Sango suspiciously. He asked. "You act as if you know the insane woman personally."

"I do. Kohaku's a student of mine, and she and I…"

Sesshomaru held a hand up to silence her and said. "You don't have to explain. I don't really care how you met that woman."

"I'll straighten things out with her. Let her know how much you love Rin and all that jazz." Sango said as she walked in the kitchen.

"You're not obligated to do such a thing. Let her think whatever she wants. I really don't care." Sesshomaru said coldly as he followed his best friend into his kitchen.

"Oh you do too care, and I know I'm not obligated to say anything, but I want to. I can't have Fumi thinking my best friend is some child abuser can I?" Sango said flashing her dour best friend a smile as she looked around the kitchen making sure everything was perfect for Sesshomaru's party.

Sesshomaru simply shrugged in response.

Sango clapped her hands together in delight, apparently pleased with her (and Sesshomaru's) work, and said. "Everything looks perfect Sessh. The others should start arriving in about fifteen minutes."

"Very well." Sesshomaru said in reply. He was very much against this party, but he was going along with it for Sango.

"So, you and Sara huh? How'd that come about?"

Sesshomaru recounted to Sango the events leading up to him and Sara becoming a couple.

"Wow," was all Sango could say once Sesshomaru was done. Once she snapped out of her stupor she said. "From the vibe I was getting off of you at the hospital you don't seem to like Sara very much, put you picked her to be your girlfriend. Why is that?"

"Truthfully, she was the better choice out of the three women, sort of like the lesser of do evils, and I was feeling sick and wanted to get rid of them all. I like Sara well enough but…"

"You don't like her nearly as much as she likes you." Sango finished for him.

"Yeah." Sesshomaru said with a sigh.

"Well, you know you're going to have to tell her the truth right, and the sooner you do it the better."

"Yeah, I know, but it'll have to be after our double date with her and Takeda. Unless of course you've changed your mind about that and want it to be a regular ole date, just you and Takeda."

"No, no, no, the double date is definitely still on, but afterwards promise me you'll come clean with Sara and stop leading her on."

"I promise."

"Good." Sango said pleased with his answer as she smiled at him.

Before anymore words could be spoken between the two a knock was heard at the front door.

"Looks like the first of your guests have arrived!" Sango said happily as she got behind a stiff Sesshomaru and pushed him toward his front door. "Be a good host and go greet them! You know this is nothing new to you!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and reluctantly went to answer the door.

"Good evening Sesshomaru. I hope you don't mind, but I brought Suikotsu with me." Kikyo said in greeting gesturing to the tall, handsome, man at her side.

"Sesshomaru." Suikotsu said in greeting, nodding his head stiffly in his direction.

This was his enemy after all, his rival for Kikyo's affections, and the only reason he agreed to come to his party was because Kikyo asked him to come.

Sesshomaru smirked at the two of them before he stepped aside and said. "No, I don't mind at all. You two come inside."

Sesshomaru waiting for Kikyo and Suikotsu to enter his penthouse before he shut the door. He watched as they disappeared into his kitchen, and immediately Sango started striking up a conversation with the two pediatricians.

As he went to join them in the kitchen, smirk still in place, he couldn't help but think that this party might not be so bad after all.

If nothing else, he would be entertained by Kikyo and Suikotsu tonight.

Yes, tonight would prove interesting after all.

(K)*(A)*(E)*(D)*(E)

That was Chapter 13 of my story Le Monstré Aux Yeux Verts.

Sorry for the long wait but I was having technical difficulties. This one's a pretty long chapter too to make up for it.

This is going to be a slow read, but Sango and Sesshomaru will end up together rest assured.

Please review or add me to your favorite authors list, this story to your favorite stories list, subscribe to the story, or whatever you choose!

Just do something to let me know you are interested in me continuing the story!

*~(animeroxz)~*


	14. Rin Speaks

Le Monstré Aux Yeux Verts 

Chapter 14: Rin Speaks

**I don't own Inuyasha and I never will!**

**Summary****: **This monster with eyes of jade, it pits sibling against sibling, it tests some friendships and breaks others apart, it ends relationships, destroys families, and most importantly it brings about ruin and absolute chaos. It grows stronger by the day, feeding off the malice of its prey. Can the prey find a way to defeat this monster before it is too late and it devours them all?

(M)*(I)*(R)*(O)*(K)*(U)

"Kagome Higurashi! My old **friend**! To what do I owe this visit?" Miroku Houshi (29) greeted the young woman with a shaky smile as he opened the front door to his home, or rather his parents' home.

"Oh cut the crap Miroku! You and I both know why I'm here! It's because I found out about you cheating on Sango, causing her to divorce you, thus ruining **my** plans in the process! I don't like when my plans are ruined Miroku, and I especially don't like the people who cause them to be ruined, i.e. you!" Kagome practically hissed out as she glared at Miroku. Suddenly she smiled and said. "I'm feeling particularly magnanimous today however, and I have decided to forgive you."

Miroku rolled his large, violet eyes and said sarcastically. "Lucky me!"

Kagome ignored his sarcastic response and said still smiling. "Of course, my forgiveness comes with a price."

Miroku smirked and said chuckling wryly. "Everything concerning you comes with a price!"

"Do you want Sango back?" Kagome asked simply.

"Hell yeah! That's a stupid question to ask, even for you Kagome!" Miroku exclaimed, grinning at the prospect of getting back the woman he loved. Reality came crashing down on him and he said sadly. "I messed up real bad though, and it's going to take a miracle for her to even think of taking me back."

"Ah, ah, ah you leave that to me Miroku! Don't you worry your handsome little head! I'll call you when I'm ready to initiate: Win Sango's Heart, Take 2!" Kagome said smirking at him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I never agreed to be a part of this scheme of yours Kagome! Besides there's no guarantee your plan will work this time, it failed the last time after all."

"It only failed because of you. If I remember correctly, I got you a date with Sango, and I was even instrumental in the two of you becoming husband and wife. You were the one who went and cheated on her, and ruined you guys' marriage. The only one who can mess it up this time as well is you. Am I right or wrong?"

"You're right." Miroku begrudgingly admitted.

"So you're in?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, I guess. It's not like I have much of a choice anyway right?" Miroku answered sighing once more. Just when he thought he had escaped the devilette's clutches, she'd found him, wrapped her pointy, red tail around him, and yanked him back in.

"Right you are Miroku my boy! No choice at all! As I said before, I'll call you when I'm ready to initiate my plan. See you later."

"You don't want to come inside?"

"Heaven's no! There's no telling what you'll do to me in there!" Kagome said with a look of disgust on her face.

"Don't flatter yourself honey. The thought crossed my mind when I first met you, true enough, but after finding out how much of a complete bitch you are those thoughts dissipated. You're one seriously messed up chick Kagome!"

"Oh Miroku, tell me something I don't know!" Kagome said shrugging coolly, before she turned her back to him and sauntered over to her car parked in the driveway.

He watched as she hopped in, cranked the automobile up, and waved at him one last time, before she backed out into the street and peeled away like the maniac she was.

"Psycho bitch." Miroku said with a shake of his head as he turned around and went back inside, closing the door behind him.

(H)*(P)*(A)*(C)

"Enjoying yourself Sessh?"

Sesshomaru, who was talking with Sara, turned around to see a grinning Sango, Rin by her side grinning at him as well.

"About as much as I enjoy spending time with my father and Inuyasha." Sesshomaru answered as emotionless as ever.

"Well then you must be having loads of fun!" Sango said laughing impishly at Sesshomaru's obvious sarcasm.

Sesshomaru simply glared at her, but the small smile on his face was evidence that he wasn't truly angry.

He focused his attention on Rin and asked her. "You really like Sango, don't you Rin?"

Rin nodded vigorously in reply to Sesshomaru's question, wrapping her arms around Sango in a tight embrace.

In the two, short weeks that Sango had been coming over to look after him, Rin forged an incredibly strong bond with her. The instant the two met each other, Rin became her shadow, her mini-me, everywhere Sango went, Rin went; everything Sango did, Rin did. Sesshomaru was glad Rin had taken such a strong liking to his best friend, but he couldn't help but wonder if Sango was getting annoyed with Rin's constant presence and was just too nice to say anything.

"She isn't bothering you or anything is she?"

"What, because she's always following me around? No! I think it's cute actually!" Sango answered. She then looked down at Rin and gushed as she pinched her cheeks. "Besides, she's just the sweetest and most adorable little girl ever!"

Rin flashed Sango a 1000 watt smile, eating up the attention she was giving her.

Sara, who'd been quietly observing the three, watched the small smile ease its way onto Sesshomaru's face, as he watched Rin and Sango interact with one another. She was fine with that, but what she wasn't okay with was the look in his usually cold, golden eyes. There was such warmth and love in them that it took her breath away. He never looked at her that way, and while she was sure some that love and warmth was reserved for little Rin, she knew most of it was for Sango.

"I'm glad the two of you like each other so much." Sesshomaru said softly still smiling.

"Oh, I don't know about that." Sango said mysteriously causing both Rin and Sesshomaru to look at her curiously. She laughed and said hugging Rin some more. "I don't just like Rin. I love her! When she officially becomes your daughter, and you start considering godparents and the like, I know I had better be top choice for Rin's godmother!"

Rin shook her head. She walked in-between Sango and Sesshomaru, and taking one of their hands in her owns she brought them together before letting go. The end result was that Sango and Sesshomaru were holding hands.

She looked expectantly up at the two.

"What's she trying to tell us?" Sesshomaru asked Sango.

Sango shrugged and answered. "Beats me!"

Sesshomaru looked at Rin and asked. "What are you trying to tell us by getting us to hold hands?"

Sara rolled her eyes. Did these two supposed geniuses really not get what Rin was trying to tell them? She didn't like what Rin was getting at, but she supposed she had to tell them because it seemed like if she didn't they'd never get it.

"You idiots! She's telling you that she doesn't want Sango to just be her godmother! She wants her to be her…mother!" Sara bit out a frown on her face.

Rin nodded enthusiastically agreeing with Sara.

"Oh." Sango and Sesshomaru said simultaneously as they finally let each others' hands go.

Sango looked at Sesshomaru and asked. "Do you want to explain this to her, or should I?"

"I'll do it." Sesshomaru said. He then looked at Rin and said. "Rin, in order for Sango to become your mother, she'd have to marry me, and since she and I are only best friends, and are not in love with each other, that'll never happen. I'm sorry, but you'll have to settle for Sango being your godmother."

"NO! I WANT SANGO TO BE MY MOMMY!" Rin yelled at Sesshomaru with tears in her eyes.

The once noisy room became quiet as everyone's conversations ceased and they focused their attention on Rin. They were completely shocked, and for two reasons: 1) Rin had spoken for the first time since she started living with Sesshomaru and 2) She'd just yelled at Sesshomaru. No one yelled at Sesshomaru and got away with it…no one.

"Rin, stop being an unreasonable brat and listen to me. Sango…"

Rin put a finger in each ear and closed her eyes tight.

Sesshomaru, his patience wearing thin, growled and looking at Sango said. "You talk to her! Maybe she'll listen to you!"

Before Sango had her chance to speak Rin bolted from Sesshomaru's apartment, slamming the door behind her.

"She'll be back." Sesshomaru said with a frown, waving his hand dismissively.

"How in the hell can you be so passive about this? Your future daughter just ran out of your apartment, upset and angry, and all you can say is 'She'll be back.'! In case you've forgotten, she was homeless for years before you found her. She knows how to survive on the streets, so who's to say she won't go back to them?" Sango yelled at Sesshomaru.

"I don't like to be yelled at Sango. I've been yelled at twice tonight. First by Rin, and now you. You would do well not to yell at me anymore." Sesshomaru said coolly as he looked down at Sango.

"Sesshomaru Tensho, are you…threatening me?" Sango asked laughing incredulously.

Sesshomaru shrugged and said. "Take it how you want to."

"You two stop this! This isn't the time for petty squabbles! Rin's run away and we have to find her!" Midoriko yelled at her niece and godson, a frown on her face.

Sango sighed and she said to Sesshomaru. "She's right Sessh. Besides, we're both just worried about, and frustrated with, Rin and are taking it out on each other. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry as well. Let's put this behind us and find Rin."

Sango smiled and said with a nod. "That sounds good to me."

Sesshomaru said addressing the others. "Party's over. If you want to stay and help search for Rin you're welcome too, but if not, you're free to go."

"Are you kidding? We're all staying and helping you find Rin! We love her too you know! Right guys?" Inuyasha said looking around at the others to back him up.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement with Inuyasha's statement.

"Good! Well let's get searching! If anyone finds her send out a text message, and we'll spread the word." Sango said. She asked the others. "Everyone okay with that?"

They all nodded.

The Rin hunt had begun.

(K)*(A)*(G)*(U)*(R)*(A)

That was Chapter 14 of my story Le Monstré Aux Yeux Verts.

I know its **way** shorter than the other chaps, but I felt this was a good stopping point.

Please review or add me to your favorite authors list, this story to your favorite stories list, subscribe to the story, or whatever you choose!

Just do something to let me know you are interested in me continuing the story!

*~(animeroxz)~*


	15. Runaway Rin

Le Monstré Aux Yeux Verts

Chapter 15: Runaway Rin

**I don't own Inuyasha and I never will!**

**Summary: **This monster with eyes of jade, it pits sibling against sibling, it tests some friendships and breaks others apart, it ends relationships, destroys families, and most importantly it brings about ruin and absolute chaos. It grows stronger by the day, feeding off the malice of its prey. Can the prey find a way to defeat this monster before it is too late and it devours them all?

(L)*(A)*(T)*(E)*(R)

Inuyasha and Ayame, Kikyo and Suikotsu, Midoriko and InuTaisho, Sara and Sesshomaru, and Toran and Kagura opted to search for Rin in pairs, while Jaken and Sango decided to do their searching solo. Jaken decided he would take the search to the streets. In case she did indeed decide to return to them.

Let's peep in on the pairs, and Jaken and Sango shall we, as they search for the little troublemaker known as Rin.

(J)*(A)*(K)*(E)*(N)

Jaken slowly drove down the snow-covered streets of downtown Shikon, calling out Rin's name periodically in his annoying tone. He decided to return to the place where he and Sesshomaru first discovered Rin, thinking she'd return there, but so far he'd had no such luck. He's been driving around for almost forty-five minutes now, and he was cold and hungry. He'd make this block and then return to the HPAC to tell his boss he was unsuccessful in…

"Hey, old guy! Were you just yelling Rin's name?"

Jaken stopped and watched as three boys approached his car.

They were Hiro, Kyo, and Riku. The three thugs from the Yami gang that looked after Rin and subsequently kicked her out. Jaken of course didn't know this. To him they were just three thugs in the bad part of town who he had to be cautious around.

He locked his doors.

"Yes, I was." Jaken answered the three thugs warily. He asked excited. "Do you know Rin? Have you seen her?"

Hiro, Kyo, and Riku exchanged furtive glances.

"Yeah we do know her. If you get out of your car we'll take you to her." Hiro said with a smirk on his face as he placed his arm on the roof of the car, bent down, and stuck his head inside so he was face to face with Jaken.

Jaken leaned back so far he fell backwards onto the passenger seat uncomfortable with Hiro's closeness. Realizing what he'd just been asked to do he frowned and said with a scoff. "You must take me for a fool? If I decide to leave my car, which I won't, you'll just get your two goons to steal it."

Hiro smirked and said snapping his fingers. "Damn, and here I thought you were a senile old man!"

"I maybe old whippersnapper, but my mind is as sharp as ever. Working for someone like Sesshomaru Tensho keeps you on your toes." Jaken said as he righted himself and slid back over into the driver's seat once more.

"Give us fifty bucks then and we'll tell you where she is." Riku spoke up with a smirk.

Kyo nodded his head in agreement to Riku's statement smirking as well.

Jaken reached into his coat pocket and pulled his wallet out. He held it open so Hiro and his goons could see and said with a smirk. "I'm afraid I can't do that. As you can see, I'm broke."

Hiro frowned and said annoyed. "I thought you were a rich old geezer too, or at the very least middle class." He scowled. "You're just as poor as us!"

"Yeah! You're useless old man! Get out of here!" Kyo agreed with his boss angrily with his arms crossed over his chest.

"No money, no Rin. It's as simple as that." Riku finished while frowning.

Jaken placed his wallet back in his coat, cranked his car up, and said looking at the three boys. "You assholes never knew where Rin was in the first place! It's no loss to me! You whippersnappers should get you some jobs, instead of trying to rob defenseless old men! You three have a pleasant night!"

Jaken took off down the street and whipped around a corner, disappearing from Hiro's, Kyo's, and Riku's sights.

"Aww man! We were going to rob that old geezer and use his money to get us something to eat! What are we going to do now?" Kyo said in a panic looking to Hiro for answers.

"We can always pickpocket some people. Steal food from the kitchen of a restaurant." Riku spoke up offering some suggestions.

"Rin was the best thief out of the four of us. Without her we'll get caught for sure." Kyo said immediately dismissing Riku's ideas. He turned to Hiro and said. "You shouldn't have kicked Rin out of the gang Hiro! Without her we…"

"Boys." Hiro said turning to look at Kyo and Riku a strange look on his face.

Kyo and Riku exchanged glances before they said in unison. "Yeah boss."

"I believe I know where our little Rin's new home is." Hiro said as he looked at his two goons. He asked them with a smirk. "What do you say to us getting her back?"

Kyo and Riku exchanged looks once more.

"I'm all for the idea boss…" Kyo began.

"…but how the hell do you know where Rin's new home is?" Riku finished.

"Well, when that old fart pulled out his wallet, I got a glimpse of his employee identification card. He's the personal assistant of that rich boy asshole Sesshomaru Tensho. You know he's the oldest son of the CEO of Tensho Corp., InuTaisho Tensho, where he's vice president. The old guy was yelling Rin's name, meaning he knows her, and he said something about Sesshomaru too, so…"

"If you put two and two together, Rin is now living with Sesshomaru Tensho, a very rich man!" Kyo and Riku finished in unison grinning at each other.

Hiro walked in between Kyo and Riku. He put an arm on each of their shoulders and said with a smirk. "Exactly boys! We find out where Sesshomaru lives, we find Rin, and we get her to help us break into his place and rob that spoiled asshole blind! That sound like a plan boys?"

"I love it boss!" Kyo said smirking as well.

"He won't know what hit him." Riku added rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

The three boys began to plan the greatest robbery in the history of the world.

At least in their opinion anyway.

(T)*(O)*(R)*(A)*(N)*(&)*(K)*(A)*(G)*(U)*(R)*(A)

"I hope Rin is okay, and I hope she hasn't gone back to the streets either." Kagura told Toran as she periodically called Rin's name.

"Oh who gives a damn about that brat Kagura? I certainly don't!" Toran angrily responded as she half heartedly looked around for Rin, a bored look on her face.

Kagura gasped and she asked shocked as she whirled around to face Toran. "How could you say such a thing Toran? Rin is a ten year old child who's done nothing to you! You act as if you hate her!"

"It's nothing personal against her. I hate all children." Toran calmly replied. She added. "Although, her insistence that Sango and Sesshomaru get together is annoying, and makes me hate her slightly more than other children."

"While I admit it is annoying, it does not warrant your hatred of the girl." Kagura said as she started walking down the hall once more calling out Rin's name.

Toran scoffed and she said rolling her eyes. "You just want to be the one to find Rin, so you can get all the credit in hopes of winning Sesshomaru's heart."

"Well, since you brought it up…" Kagura trailed off with a smirk on her face and looked up at Toran.

"You sly devil you! You're lecturing me, and you're just as bad as I am, maybe even more so!" Toran said smirking as well as she elbowed Kagura in the arm.

"Hey I don't hate Rin like you do. My reason for finding her just isn't so noble." Kagura said defending her actions.

"You're going to have to get through that bitch Sara first though. As it stands, she's the future Mrs. Sesshomaru Tensho." Toran rolled her eyes and said sarcastically. "He chose her over us after all, so he **must** love her."

"You know as well as I do that Sesshomaru doesn't love Sara. He only picked her so he could get all of us out of his hair. I still stand a chance." Kagura said determination in her tone.

"Correction, **we** still stand a chance. I have a proposition for you Kagura."

"I'm listening."

"What do you say we work together to break Sara and Sesshomaru up."

"I'm all for it, but there's still Kikyo and Sango to worry about. They're our biggest threats."

Toran waved a dismissive hand and said with a smirk. "I wouldn't worry about Kikyo. Did you see how chummy she and Suikotsu were at the party tonight? She's totally into him!"

"I suppose, but there's Sango, and she's a bigger threat than Kikyo."

Toran frowned and said. "Yes, but we'll deal with her when the time comes. Right now we only focus on Sara…and Kikyo if we have to."

"Sounds good to me. Toran Mifune, you've got yourself a deal."

The two women shook on it.

(K)*(I)*(K)*(Y)*(O)*(&)*(S)*(U)*(I)*(K)*(O)*(T)*(S)*(U)

"I've looked everywhere Suikotsu, I can't find her. I hope she's okay."

"Just because we aren't having any luck doesn't mean the others aren't Kikyo. Someone's going to find Rin so no worries."

"I can't help but worry though. Do you know I was the one Sesshomaru called when he and Jaken found Rin during that blizzard? I nursed her back to health, bought her shoes, clothes, underwear, and all the other necessities, with Sesshomaru's credit card of course, combed her hair, because god knows he couldn't, and helped him cook for Rin. Don't you see Suikotsu? I'm practically Rin's mother, and it's like my own child has run away. I can only imagine what Sesshomaru must be feeling, the poor guy."

Suikotsu clenched his fists at his sides. Must she bring up Sesshomaru's name in **everything**?

"It would seem Rin's replaced you with Sango now."

His eyes widened, having realized what he just said, and he said apologetically. "Oh god Kikyo, I didn't mean to…"

A bittersweet smile appeared on Kikyo's face and she said softly. "There's no need to apologize Suikotsu. You're absolutely right after all."

While on the outside she may have appeared calm, on the inside she was furious. First she'd taken Inuyasha, then Sesshomaru, and now Rin. Who would she take from her next…**Suikotsu**? Would she ever stop?

"No! I know how you feel about Sango, and I just tactlessly blurted out a statement like that anyway! That calls for an apology!" Suikotsu said frowning. He was disappointed in himself.

Kikyo smiled warmly at Suikotsu and she said patting him gently on the cheek. "What's there to forgive Suikotsu? I know it wasn't intentional. Just a classic case of a slip of the tongue right?"

Suikotsu beamed and he said with a nod. "Right!"

No wonder he loved this woman so much. She was so kind, understanding, and forgiving.

"Suikotsu, promise me something." Kikyo said quietly as she looked up at him, her brown eyes meeting his.

"Anything." Suikotsu said immediately, and he meant it.

"Promise me you won't ever leave me. Promise me you won't ever leave me for…" Kikyo began to sob and tears began to run down her face.

Suikotsu wrapped his strong arms around Kikyo's slender frame, and he said softly while rubbing up and down her back in a soothing fashion. "There, there Kikyo. It's just me and you here so cry your heart out. There's nothing wrong with a good cry every once in awhile, it can even be therapeutic. Something tells me you're long overdue for one anyway."

Kikyo took his advice, and wrapping her arms tightly around him, she opened the floodgates and cried like a newborn baby.

"I promise you Kikyo, that I will never leave your for Sango. She's got nothing on you." He blushed and added. "You're the only woman for me."

Kikyo smiled through her tears at hearing those words and managed to choke out between her sobs. "I'm so lucky to have a friend as great as you Suikotsu."

Suikotsu frowned.

Friend! Oh how he was beginning to hate that word!

(M)*(I)*(D)*(O)*(R)*(I)*(K)*(O)*(&)*(I)*(N)*(U)*(T)*(A)*(I)*(S)*(H)*(O)

"Mi-Mi, did I tell you Tsurenai called me the other day?" InuTaisho asked his best friend, who sat in Sesshomaru's favorite recliner.

"No you didn't. How long's it been since we've heard from that woman? Twenty-six, twenty-seven years. What did she want?" Midoriko asked frowning.

You see everyone decided someone should hang back at the apartment in case Rin returned. Midoriko volunteered to do so, and of course InuTaisho offered to stay as well. He hated being away from his best friend for too long after all.

"Nothing really. She was telling me about how she hasn't heard from Sessho in a couple of weeks, told me to tell him to call her, but other than that it was basically a bunch of small talk. Oh and…sheaskedmeout!"

Midoriko blinked long and hard and she asked cupping a hand over her ear. "Come again Taisho. What was that last part?"

"I said she asked me out on a date."

"Damn and I was hoping I heard you wrong the first time!"

"Obviously I turned her down. I haven't seen or heard from Tsu since Sesshomaru was three years old, and now twenty-six, twenty-seven years later, she calls me out of the blue asking to give us another chance. Pretty fishy if you ask me. She wants something from me Mi-Mi. My guess…money, and I will not supply her with it."

Midoriko grinned at InuTaisho and said. "You're smarter than I thought you were! I'm proud of you Taisho! I know how hard it must have been for you to tell Tsurenai no, since you never could before."

"It was more her refusal to take no for an answer, than it was my inability to tell her so. I'm telling you Mi-Mi. Marrying that woman was the worst mistake of my life."

Midoriko held her head down and she said sadly. "I'm sorry Taisho. If I had never played matchmaker…"

"Mi-Mi no, don't beat yourself up about me and Tsurenai's failed marriage. It had nothing to do with you, really." InuTaisho said with a reassuring smile on his face.

"I mean she was my best friend Taisho. I should have known how crazy and greedy she was before I set you two up, but I didn't, and it's because of me that you two ended up together and eventually got married. She just kept telling me how much she liked you, and you were single, so I thought it'd be a good idea if…"

InuTaisho chuckled and he said as he got up off the couch and walked over to the recliner. "Mi-Mi really it's okay. I rushed too quickly into the marriage and as a result it was a living hell. It was the worse six years of my life, but one beautiful thing came out of it," He smiled and said warmly. "My oldest boy Sessho was born into the world."

Midoriko smiled and she said with a nod. "And he was indeed a beautiful baby boy! From the moment I saw him I knew he was going to be heartbreaker and a catch with the ladies." She lightly elbowed InuTaisho, who came to rest on the arm of the recliner, and said teasingly. "Much like his old man."

"I was neither a heartbreaker nor a catch with the ladies." InuTaisho said crossing his arms over his chest.

Midoriko rolled her eyes and she said with a scoff. "Oh please Taisho! You had your own fan club back in high school, and I had so many girls trying to become my best friend so they could get closer to you, or asking me to set them up with you, that I wanted to strangle them."

"Okay, okay, so I was a bit of a ladies' man back in my younger days, but Sessho's not like me. He's had his chance with countless girls/women, and he always turns them down or snubs them. The only females in his life he can tolerate are Kikyo, Sango, and now little Rin. I'm starting to think he doesn't want to find the love of his life, settle down with her, and make me some grandbabies."

Midoriko shrugged and said. "Maybe he doesn't Taisho. Maybe he's truly happy being alone. Look on the bright side though. You still have Inuyasha, who's engaged, and I'm sure he and Kagome are going to give you the grandchild/grandchildren you've always wanted, and if not you still have Rin."

"No one's truly happy being alone and Sesshomaru is no exception." InuTaisho said with finality in his voice.

"He has Sara doesn't he?" Midoriko asked. She continued. "They seemed awfully chummy at the party."

"No, **she** seemed awfully chummy at the party. He looked like he wanted to kill himself he was so bored with her company. He doesn't love her. He just picked her because she was the better choice out of Kagura and Toran. Truth is, I knew Sessho didn't like either one of those girls in that way, but I was just hoping that…I don't know what I was hoping Mi-Mi! I just want my boy to find true love and happiness in his life! Is that too much to ask?"

Midoriko shook her head and she said. "No Taisho that's not too much to ask for. I think all parents want that for their children. I wanted that for Sango, but she went and married that wretched boy who was absolutely wrong for her. She learned her lesson the hard way, but at least she learned it. I personally think she's not looking now, after her awful marriage to that boy who can blame her, but she'll find her soul-mate someday, and if not, then so be it."

"But don't you want some little grandnieces and grandnephews?" InuTaisho inquired of his friend.

"I do, and it would be nice to have them, but I've come to terms with the fact that after what Sango's been through I may never have any."

InuTaisho chuckled and said wryly. "Maybe I should adopt your attitude, because at the rate Sessho's going, the only blood grandchildren I'll have will be from Kagome and Inuyasha."

"And that'll be fine too. Just leave Sesshomaru alone Taisho. Stop trying to set him up and let him find a woman on his own, or let her come to him. If I've learned anything from playing matchmaker Taisho it's that it'll never end well. You and Tsurenai's marriage is proof of that. One should never meddle in other people's affairs, especially when it comes to love."

"Full of wisdom as always, but your matchmaking wasn't a total loss."

"Oh?" Midoriko asked raising an elegant eyebrow.

"While you setting me up with Tsurenai was an epic failure, if you hadn't brought the two of us together I probably never would have met Izayoi." InuTaisho said smiling just thinking about her.

"Yes, she was the love your life wasn't she?"

A somber look appeared on his face and he said with a nod. "Yes, yes she was. I hate I lost her, but I got my second, beautiful, baby boy in the process. Inuyasha's birth was a bittersweet moment for me."

Midoriko nodded her head a somber look on her face as well. She remembered the day of Inuyasha's birth. It was a bittersweet day indeed.

"That's enough of this depressing talk! Let's talk about something else!" InuTaisho said in mock cheeriness forcing a grin on his face.

A sympathetic look appeared on Midoriko's face and she said softly. "It's okay to cry Taisho. You don't have to pretend to be happy around me. I'm your best friend remember? We've seen each other at our absolute worse, and seen each other through some tough times over the years. I know loosing Izayoi cut you deep, and I don't think you quite finished grieving properly. Now's your chan…"

InuTaisho threw himself on a surprised Midoriko and he said through his sobs. "God Mi-Mi, I know me and Izayoi's relationship was sinful, but why did she have to get taken away from me? Couldn't I have been punished in another way? Anything would have been better than losing her! Anything!"

"I know Taisho, I know, but at least you know she's in a better place now." Midoriko said as she rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"It's the only thing that gives me comfort Mi-Mi. The only thing." InuTaisho said in a shuddery whisper.

He pulled himself away from Midoriko's embrace and looking at her he said with absolute assuredness. "I will never love again."

For reasons Midoriko couldn't explain, those words hurt her more than anything or anyone has before.

(S)*(E)*(S)*(S)*(H)*(O)*(M)*(A)*(R)*(U)*(&)*(S)*(A)*(R)*(A)

"I don't know Sango, maybe we should have just gone along with it and maybe she wouldn't have left." Sesshomaru spoke to Sango over the phone as he and Sara walked down the hallway of the 14th floor searching for Rin.

"Well I wouldn't go with as harsh a term as lie but…"

Sara tuned out the rest of the one-sided conversation resisting the urge to puke. If her boyfriend wasn't constantly hanging around Sango, he was talking with her on the phone or texting her. Could he not go through one day without having some form of contact with her? Okay so maybe he could, if the twelve year fight they had was any proof, but that was beside the point. Why couldn't he be as crazy about her as he was about Sango? Luckily she was the only one, besides Rin that is, who knew of Sesshomaru's feelings for Sango, hell he didn't even know it himself yet, and she wanted to keep it that way. If InuTaisho or Midoriko found out, they'd more than likely try to set the two of them up together and she couldn't have that.

"I'm going to head down to the twelfth floor where Sango is. She's found Rin. Are you coming?" Sesshomaru said impatiently awaiting Sara's reply.

Sara's eyes widened and she said with a grin. "Sango's found Rin? That's great!"

She truly was relieved. She liked Rin after all.

"I just said that didn't I?" Sesshomaru asked annoyed. He hated when people repeated what he just said back to him. He asked once more. "Are you coming or not?"

Sara frowned, not liking his attitude, but she said nothing of it. She replied. "No, I'll catch up with you later."

Without another word he was sprinting down the hall toward the elevator. He didn't even spare Sara a second glance.

"He couldn't have been more in a hurry to get away from you."

Sara turned around and saw a smirking Kagome standing in the center of the hallway with her arms crossed over her chest.

She frowned and said. "That's not true."

"Oh? Sesshomaru never runs or sprints. Unless he's exercising…or in a hurry to get away from something…or someone." Kagome said looking pointedly at Sara.

"He was just excited that Sango found Rin and was in a hurry to get there." Sara spoke up defending Sesshomaru's actions.

Kagome shrugged and said in a sing-song voice still smirking. "If you say so Sara."

"What do you want anyway Kagome, and how did you know where to find us?" Sara asked annoyed as she glared at the younger woman.

"I have my ways." Kagome said cryptically. She continued. "As for what I want, well the answer is simple. I want you to get Toran and Kagura to join us in our plan to ruin Sango's life."

"That's a no go. They hate me remember, because Sesshomaru chose me over them."

"But they hate Sango more. From what I observed at the hospital a couple of weeks ago, they view her as more of a threat than they do you."

"But they still hate me for stealing Sesshomaru away from them. There's no way I can convince them to join you…us. It won't happen."

Kagome bucked her eyes and gritted her teeth and growled out. "**Well make it happen!**"

Sara's eyes widened and she backed away from her. This chick really was crazy!

Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath. She reopened them and said cheerily a smile on her face. "Sorry about that Sara. I can get a little carried away sometimes. How about we go about this a different way? Which one, out of Toran and Kagura, do you feel most comfortable talking to?"

"Neither." Sara answered truthfully.

A vicious glare from Kagome.

"Okay, okay, Kagura I guess."

Kagome nodded and said. "Very well. You talk with Kagura about joining us, and I'll talk to Toran since you're too scared to do it yourself. That ok with you?"

No is what Sara wanted to yell, for she didn't want to talk to Kagura either, but she figured it'd be wise to agree so she said. "Yeah. I'll talk to Kagura."

Kagome clapped her hands together and said with a grin. "Excellent!" She dialed it down and continued. "We'll be in touch once you've completed your part of the mission. Until then."

She turned her back to Sara and began walking in the direction Sesshomaru went, toward the elevator.

She paused in her strides and asked her back still to the older woman. "You wouldn't happen to know where Inuyasha is would you."

"Yeah, he and Ayame are in the lobby."

Kagome frowned and clenched her fist at her sides. That red-haired hussy! She specifically remembered telling Ayame to stay away from her Inuyasha, and yet she goes off alone with him anyway only a few hours later! Oh she would pay!

Sara watched warily as Kagome stomped down the hall grumbling angrily. She really was an unstable creature.

Sara headed toward the elevator once she was sure Kagome had gotten on it and was en route to the lobby.

It was time she join **her** boyfriend.

(I)*(N)*(U)*(Y)*(A)*(S)*(H)*(A)*(&)*(A)*(Y)*(A)*(M)*(E)

"I just got a text from Sango and Sesshomaru. They say they've found Rin in Fumi Nagase's apartment on the 12th floor and that the search is off." Inuyasha informed Ayame plopping down in one of the seats in the perpetually empty lobby.

Ayame sighed in relief and sat down beside him. She smiled and said. "That's wonderful news! I'm glad she's been found!"

"Me too Ayame; me too. If we hadn't found that squirt, I don't know what I'd have done."

Ayame placed a comforting hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and said with a smile. "But we found her Inuyasha, so there's no need to dwell on what ifs."

Inuyasha smiled and placed his hand on top of her own that was on his shoulder. "You're right Ayame, as always."

Kagome chose that moment to enter the lobby, but she quickly backtracked once she saw them in that rather intimate embrace and decided to eavesdrop.

"Hey Ayame, where's Koga? Why didn't he come to the party tonight?" Inuyasha asked removing his hand from atop Ayame's.

"He wanted to come, but duty calls. Just as we were getting ready to leave to head to the party the Shikon Police Department (SPD) called and told Koga they needed his help with a major case. He tried to get out of it, but when you're the best detective in Japan, when you're needed there's no getting out of it."

Inuyasha nodded his head and said with a frown. "How the hell does an asshole like Koga get a job as cool as being a detective and I'm stuck in a boring old office every day?"

"You don't like being vice president of Tensho Corp?"

Inuyasha sighed and said putting his head in his hands. "Truthfully no."

"Then why do something you don't like?"

Inuyasha lifted his head up and said while looking at Ayame. "For my father. If I decide to leave the company he'd be awfully disappointed. He may annoy the hell out of me, but he's still my old man, and his respect matters to me Ayame."

"I can sympathize with you there Inuyasha. My mother is this famous actress, model, philanthropist, etc, you may have heard of her, Keiko Haruno."

"Oh yeah! My old man, Sesshomaru, and I met her once after one of her Broadway plays in the states. I had no idea she was your mother though. I mean she does have emerald green eyes, but you guys have a totally different hair color."

Ayame scoffed and said. "Please! That woman dies her hair blonde, because she says red hair is so unattractive."

"I like your red hair though. It's different, and it is most definitely not unattractive. I…think it's sexy." Inuyasha said, mumbling the last part with an uncharacteristic blush on his face as he looked away from Ayame.

Ayame grinned and she said with a laugh. "Thanks Inuyasha! I like your white hair."

Inuyasha smiled softly at Ayame's compliment.

Kagome meanwhile was fuming. Was it her imagination or was her Inu flirting with Ayame?

"Anyway, as I was saying, I can sympathize with your situation. My father told me the moment my mother found out she was pregnant with me she was ecstatic. Not for the reasons you may think mind you, but because she wanted to mold me into a mini version of herself. She wanted me to walk like her, talk like her, and act like her. There was no being myself when I was with her. When I was a kid she signed me up for every little miss beauty pageant, and I hated every second of it. I was too afraid to say anything though, because I didn't want to disappoint her. This went on until I turned fourteen years old, and I had finally had enough. She was getting me ready for another beauty pageant when I told her I was done. I told her I could never be her, that we were two totally different people. I told her I hated entering beauty pageants, that unlike her I hated all the glitz, glamour, and spotlight."

"How did she take it?" Inuyasha asked with his golden eyes wide and hanging onto Ayame's every word.

"Needless to say not very well. She had a true diva moment. She kicked and screamed and threw things, before she yelled at me and told me to get out of her house and to never return, keep in mind I was only fourteen at the time. I moved in with my father, who divorced my mother quite some time earlier, and I haven't heard from my mother since."

Inuyasha frowned and said. "Well that isn't a very good ending. I don't want my old man and me to stop talking."

"That's beside the point. What I'm trying to tell you is that you should stand up for yourself, stand up to your father. Tell him you hate being stuck in a boring old office all day and that you want more out of life and to follow your dream, or dreams. I've known Mr. Tensho along time, and he seems like a pretty cool, understanding guy, unlike my mother, so I'm sure he won't stop talking to you like my mother has. He'll be hurt sure, but he'd probably get over it. You have to do what's best for you Inuyasha and put other people's feelings aside. It may seem selfish, but it's the only surefire way you'll be truly happy. I did it, and while my mother and I aren't talking to this day, I never regret my decision."

"Standing up to your parents is a hard thing to do though Ayame! I don't know if I can."

Ayame gave Inuyasha a reassuring pat on the leg and said. "It is hard, but if I could do it, I know a tough guy like you can. It may not even be as bad as you thought it would be when you actually do it."

Inuyasha sighed and said despondently. "If you say so Ayame."

"What is your dream anyway Inuyasha?"

"I…I'd rather not say." Inuyasha mumbled with another blush on his face.

What was with him tonight? Why was he blushing so much?

"Oh come on Inuyasha! Whatever it is it can't be that embarrassing!"

"Besides Sango, you'll be the only other person I've told about my dream."

"You mean you haven't told Kagome." Ayame asked shocked.

Inuyasha frowned and said. "She's not exactly the dreaming type. She's all about having a career. As long as I'm working at Tensho Corp, bringing in a six figure check every week, she's happy. She's another reason why I continue to work there. If I quit my job and pursue my dream she'd be furious."

"Inuyasha, I hope I'm not overstepping any boundaries here, but why on earth would you marry someone who won't support you and your dreams. When Koga told me it was always his dream to become a detective, and he quit his job as a lawyer at the most high profile legal office in Japan, making six figures like you might I add, I was a bit skeptical and weary. I didn't let him know that though, and I stuck by his side. It took him three years, and we were living from paycheck to paycheck, but in the end sticking with him was worth it, because as you can see his dream came true. He's not making six figures like he was when he was a lawyer, but he still makes good money and I'm happy. Truth be told, even if we were broke and living out on the streets I'd still be happy. I love him so much after all."

Kagome had to restrain herself from running in the lobby and scratching Ayame's eyes out. That bitch! How dare she try and ruin things between Inuyasha and myself.

Inuyasha sighed and he said looking Ayame right in her emerald green eyes. "I know you're Kagome's best friend and all, but I trust you enough to tell you this and it won't get back to her."

Ayame nodded her head and answered. "Yes, yes of course."

"I'm having second thoughts about marrying Kagome."

Ayame nodded her head and she said. "As well you should be. I was wondering when you'd see marrying her would be a mistake."

"You're not angry with me?" Inuyasha asked the redhead shocked. He'd just told her he was having second thoughts about marrying her best friend, and she was acting as if he just told her the sky was blue and the grass was green.

"Why would I be? It's your life, and you're the one who's going to have to spend the rest of it with her if you do marry her. If you know Kagome's not right for you then she's not right for you." Ayame said with a shrug. She was just glad he came to his senses.

Inuyasha simply nodded still in deep thought.

Kagome was furious. Some friend Ayame was, encouraging Inuyasha's second thoughts about marrying her. Okay, so she wasn't exactly friend of the year when it came to Ayame either but still!

"So when are you going to break the news to her that you're calling off the engagement?" Ayame asked.

"I'm going to try and make it work Ayame. If in a month things haven't changed I'm going to tell her then." Inuyasha explained his plan to Ayame.

"Why try and make things work with a woman you don't even love though Inuyasha? It's stupid!" Ayame asked her white haired friend angrily. His logic was well…illogical.

"I don't want to hurt her Ayame." Inuyasha answered sounding absolutely drained as he placed his head in his hands and sighed deeply.

"You'll hurt her more by continuing to lead her on though." Ayame said gently as she placed her hand on Inuyasha's back and began rubbing soothing circles on it. She continued. "I know your heart belongs to someone else Inuyasha. Sango am I right?"

Inuyasha's head shot up out of his hands and he asked Ayame wide eyed and shocked. "H-How did you…"

Ayame winked and she said wagging her finger teasingly. "Never mind that. I'm right though aren't I? You're in love with Sango Tama. You've been in love with her for quite some time now haven't you?"

Inuyasha smiled goofily and said dreamily. "Yeah I love her. I'm crazy about her."

"How long?"

"Since we were thirteen years old. My father had thrown another one of his business parties at our house, but unlike other times this party was kid friendly so Sango, Sesshomaru, and I were invited. It was a formal event of course; you know suit and tie, ball gown, the works. There were a lot of cute girls my age at the party, and a lot of them tried to flirt with me, but none of them caught my attention. Then Sango arrived. God Ayame, she was so damn beautiful! She took my breath away, and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Then when it was time to dance, Sango ignored all of the other guys who wanted to dance with her, and she chose me. **Me**! It was heaven!"

"Why didn't you ever tell her how you feel?"

Inuyasha shrugged and he said. "A number of reasons. I was a coward. I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I thought she was too far out of my league, hell I still think that. The list goes on."

"Well Sango's back in your life now. It's as if the universe is giving you a second chance to tell her how you really feel about her. Are you going to take it?"

"I—I don't know. Kagome…"

"Screw Kagome Inuyasha! Oh boohoo you don't want to hurt her! Well what about your damn happiness? You're not happy with her; you don't love her, so just end things between you two so you can get the woman you truly love! Life is full of disappointments and Kagome will get over it, and if she doesn't, well that's her damn problem!" Ayame yelled at Inuyasha her face as red as her hair she was so furious with him.

Inuyasha stood up and he said with newfound vigor. "Yeah, yeah you're right Ayame! It's time for me to be a man and finally tell Sango I love her! I don't love Kagome, hell I'm not even happy with her, and it's time I tell her so!"

Kagome fled. She couldn't bear to hear anymore.

"I'm glad to hear that Inuyasha." Ayame said with a nod and a smile. It was then that something occurred to her and she said. "Hey, you never did tell me what your dream was."

"Oh, well, I want to be an artist. A painter."

"You were embarrassed to tell me that? Why?" Ayame asked truly perplexed. What was so embarrassing about wanting to be a painter?

"Well painting isn't exactly the manliest thing in the world."

Ayame rolled her eyes and she said waving her hand dismissively at him. "Inuyasha you're unbelievable. I think that's an awesome dream. You any good?"

"I think I am. Hey why don't you come over to my place sometime and check out some of my paintings?" Inuyasha asked excitedly looking down at Ayame expectantly.

Ayame nodded her head and said with a smile. "I'd love to!"

Soon the lobby filled with sound of Ayame's ringtone and putting her cell phone to her she began to speak to the person on the other end. It was a rather brief conversation.

"Koga?"

"Yeah, he's done for the night and wants me to come get him," She stood up. "Tell Sesshomaru I'm glad Rin's been found but I have to go."

Ayame began to make her way toward the entrance/exit of the lobby.

"Ayame wait."

She turned to face him.

"Koga's a lucky guy! To be marrying a woman as amazing as you!" Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face.

"Sango's a lucky girl! You call me, text me, if you need help wooing her. See you around Inuyasha, and you're a pretty amazing guy yourself."

Inuyasha followed Ayame out of the lobby and headed toward the elevator, so he could head up to the seventh floor to join the others.

He had to go see his niece.

(S)*(A)*(N)*(G)*(O)

"Mrs. Nagase, please don't be angry with Kohaku. He was only doing what he thought was right." Sango pleaded with the older woman who was currently yelling at her son.

"How can he think hiding a runaway in his room is right?" Fumi inquired of Sango as she directed her glare at the younger woman.

Sango ignored Fumi and she asked her student. "Kohaku did you know Rin had run away?"

Kohaku nodded his head and said looking at his mother and teacher. "Yeah I knew."

Fumi threw Sango an I told you so look before she frowned at her son and said. "Kohaku I am so disappointed in you. You've never done a disobedient thing a day in your life. Why now?"

At that moment everyone filed into Fumi's apart with Sesshomaru leading the way.

He immediately spotted Rin, who was hiding behind Sango, and marched over to her.

"Now Sesshomaru I know you're angry with Rin, and you have every right to be, but be rational. She said she's really sorry and that she'll never run away again, and she's already apologized to Mrs. Nagase, so no harm no foul right?" Sango said sensing Sesshomaru's anger the moment he charged through the door. An angry Sesshomaru was never good.

"Even if she did do and say those things there's still the matter of her disrespecting me and I can't let her get away with that."

"So what are you going to do to her?" Sango asked.

"Well first she's going to apologize to everyone who came to the party because her bratty actions ruined it." He told Sango as he looked expectantly down at Rin.

Rin nodded and stepped out from behind Sango. She said to Inuyasha, Midoriko, InuTaisho, and the others. "I'm sorry for running away and messing up the party. I hope you can forgive me."

Everyone nodded. They were never truly angry with Rin after all, just worried about her, and now that she had been found they were all happy.

"Now that that has been taken care of. You are grounded for a month. That means no TV, no internet, no video games, and no leaving the apartment unless accompanied by an adult."

"A month! Come on Sessh, don't you think that's a bit much?" Sango asked with a frown on her face. Rin nodded her head in agreement to Sango's question.

"You keep talking Sango, and I'm going to make it a month-and-a-half." Sesshomaru said coldly. It was obvious he would not change the length of Rin's punishment.

Sango nodded before she bent down and whispered something in Rin's ear before pulling away. She asked her with a smirk. "You got it?"

Rin nodded before both she and Sango made puppy dog faces at Sesshomaru.

Rin said sadly. "I'm sorry papa. I promise I won't run away again. Can you please shorten my punishment?"

"Yeah **papa**, please shorten Rin's punishment." Sango said just as sadly as Rin as she batted her long eyelashes at her best friend and made herself look sadder.

"No. I said a month and I meant it." Sesshomaru said firmly as he crossed his arms over his chest and scowled at the two of them. Sango more so than Rin.

Both Sango and Rin looked at each other and Sango nodded. In addition to their puppy dog faces, their bottom lips began to quiver, and Rin even made tears come to eyes for added measure.

"Oh fine. Two weeks. That's as low as I'm dropping it. Take it or leave it."

Both Sango and Rin wore smirks now as they high fived each other.

"The papa was a nice touch Rin, and…are those tears in your eyes? Sweet!" Sango said high fiving the girl again causing Rin to laugh.

Sesshomaru shook his head and he said. "Really Sango, teaching Rin one of your many underhanded tricks! I'm beginning to think you're not as good a role model for her as I thought you were."

"Sango's the best!" Rin said disagreeing with Sesshomaru as she hugged Sango around with waist and beamed up at her.

"That's right Rin! You tell him!" Sango said with a laugh as she blew a raspberry at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes but there was a small smile on his face. He could never stay mad at those two, no matter how hard he tried.

"Kohaku you shall be grounded for two weeks as well." Fumi told her son. She never thought she'd see the day when she'd have to ground her son. "You never did tell me why you did what you did."

"Rin's the first real friend I've had mama, and she needed my help. Didn't you tell me that I should always help my friends no matter what, because one day they may have to do the same for me?"

"Well yes…but under the circumstances…Oh fine, a week of punishment then!" Fumi said with a sigh.

"I remember when Sango and Sesshomaru used to hide each other in their rooms when they were kids." InuTaisho said with a grin. He turned to his best friend and asked. "You remember that Mi-Mi?"

Midoriko nodded her head and said grinning as well. "Oh yeah! When Sango got mad at me she'd run next door to your place and crash in Sesshomaru's bedroom, and when Sesshomaru got mad at you he'd run next door to my place and crash in Sango's bedroom. That's how it started with them being angry at one of us, but after awhile it became an every week thing that they did as friends."

"Yep! It went on for three years before Mi-Mi and I decided to put a stop to it. Sesshomaru was thirteen at the time, and with his hormones developing it just wasn't appropriate to have a girl sleeping with him in his room you know." InuTaisho said as he shared a laugh with Midoriko.

"You two really used to do that?" Inuyasha asked shocked. Not only speaking for himself but everyone else in the room as well.

Both Sango and Sesshomaru looked at each other before they shrugged and nodded their heads.

"Why the hell did I never know about it?"

"You're an idiot. Why did you think Sango was at our house some mornings eating breakfast, and some mornings I didn't eat breakfast with you and father?" Sesshomaru said coldly.

"I-I just thought…" Inuyasha blushed and said with a scoff unable to come up with a good answer. "Whatever! I don't have to answer to you!"

Sesshomaru smirked. Oh how he loved it when he trounced his brother.

"So in essence you just punished Rin for doing something you did when you were a kid?" Kikyo asked from where she stood beside Suikotsu. She continued to question him. "Isn't that a bit contradictory and hypocritical?"

"Hey! Now to be fair, both Sesshomaru and I were punished severely the first time we ran away from home!" Sango said coming to her best friend's defense.

"That is true Kikyo my dear. A whole week of them not being able to see or talk to each other. They were miserable!" InuTaisho said with a wicked laugh.

"But you said them running away from home continued for years after that so wasn't the punishment ineffective?" Kikyo continued to question.

"Well it isn't exactly running away if we know where they're going now is it?" Midoriko asked her annoyed.

"No, I suppose it isn't." Kikyo answered letting the subject go.

Fumi walked over to Sesshomaru and said. "I believe I owe you an apology Mr. Tensho. I accused you of mistreating Rin and called you an unfit father, but from what I've seen here tonight I was wrong about both of my accusations. So from the bottom of my heart I am sorry and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

Sesshomaru stared at the woman long and hard, his emotionless golden eyes seemingly piercing her soul, before he sighed and said coldly. "You're forgiven."

Sango looked at her watch and she said to Sesshomaru. "It's 12:30. We should get going."

Sesshomaru nodded his head and said. "Very well. Rin say your goodbyes to Kohaku, because you won't be seeing him for two weeks."

Rin didn't have to be told twice. She ran from behind Sango and over to her friend.

"I'm sorry for getting you in trouble Kohaku." Rin said sadly with an equally sad look on her face.

Kohaku shook his head and said. "It's not your fault. I knew I was going to get in trouble for helping you, but I did it anyway. I got myself in trouble."

"So you're not mad at me?" Rin asked almost afraid of what his answer maybe.

Kohaku shook his head and said with a grin. "Nope."

Rin hugged Kohaku and said. "Goodbye Kohaku. See you in two weeks."

Kohaku, blushing, hugged Rin back and said. "It'll fly by Rin and before you know it we'll be playing together again."

While the others standing at Fumi's door got a good view of Rin's face, Sango and Sesshomaru got to see Kohaku's blushing face.

"Do you see that blush on Kohaku's face Sesshomaru? Aww young love! Isn't it beautiful?" Sango gushed as she looped her arm with his and leaned her head casually on his shoulder.

Sesshomaru, not in the least bit bothered by Sango's proximity, rolled his eyes at her and said. "He's not in love with Rin. He's just a ten year old kid. He doesn't know what love is."

"He doesn't know what love is **yet**, but you give him another two or three years. Yep Sessh, Kohaku's going to be your future son-in-law, you just wait and see." Sango said with a grin as she laughed loudly at her own joke catching the attention of the others, who were shocked to see the two of them in such an intimate position.

Sesshomaru shook his head and said with a smirk. "Funny Sango. That's real funny."

"I'm serious Sessh. Years from now when we're at Kohaku and Rin's wedding I'm going to say I told you so." Sango said with a smirk.

"We'll see." Sesshomaru said in reply.

Rin, unlike the others, couldn't have been happier to see Sango and Sesshomaru in that intimate embrace. She knew they were in love with each other even if they didn't know it themselves yet! She was going to get them together, with the help of her very best friend Kohaku of course. She wanted Sango to be her mommy and gosh darn it she was going to be! She had to get rid of Sara first though. Hmm how to go about that…

"Rin come along. We're leaving."

Rin looked up to see everyone standing in the hallway waiting on her, but the only people she was concerned about were Sango and Sesshomaru.

Waving goodbye to Kohaku one last time and apologizing to Fumi, she ran full speed out of the apartment and directly to her soon-to-be-father and future mother. She got in between the two of them, and taking Sesshomaru's hand in her right hand and Sango's in her left, she began to walk down the hall dragging them with her.

Sango and Sesshomaru initiated into friendly, aimless conversation and Rin was content to listen to them. It was like they were a real family and one day soon they would be.

A devious grin materialized on Rin's face.

Sesshomaru and Sango Tensho!

Oh it had such a nice ring to it!

Don't you think?

(K)*(I)*(R)*(A)*(R)*(A)

That was Chapter 15 of my story Le Monstré Aux Yeux Verts.

I know it's been a looonnng time but college has had me swamped! This chapter was extra long to make up for it, and I hope you enjoyed reading every bit of it!

Please review or add me to your favorite authors list, this story to your favorite stories list, subscribe to the story, or whatever you choose!

Just do something to let me know you are interested in me continuing the story!

*~(animeroxz)~*


	16. Kagome's Team Is Assembled

Le Monstré Aux Yeux Verts

Chapter 16: Kagome's Team Is Assembled

**I don't own Inuyasha and I never will!**

**Summary: **This monster with eyes of jade, it pits sibling against sibling, it tests some friendships and breaks others apart, it ends relationships, destroys families, and most importantly it brings about ruin and absolute chaos. It grows stronger by the day, feeding off the malice of its prey. Can the prey find a way to defeat this monster before it is too late and it devours them all?

(K)*(A)*(E)*(D)*(E)

"Ah miss you can't just—Mistress Sara…"

"Oh calm down lady! Do you do everything Mistress Sara tells you?"

"Yes! She's my boss and a very good friend of mine! You've never been to visit her before, and I must ask that you…Miss you can't just keep opening and slamming doors like that!"

"Well since you won't tell me which room is hers, I'm going to keep doing it until I find her."

Sara, having heard enough, opened the door to her bedroom and stepped out into the second floor hallway. She said to her maid. "It's alright Sachi. Kagome's okay."

Sachi glared at Kagome and she yelled while pointing at her. "You're a crazy bitch! You know that!"

Kagome batted her eyelashes at Sachi and said with an evil laugh. "Why thank you Sachi. You say the sweetest things."

Sachi growled before she turned her back to Sara and Kagome and stalked down the hall.

"Your slave is quite amusing Sara." Kagome said once Sachi had disappeared down the spiral staircase that lead to the first floor.

Sara frowned and she said while glaring at the younger woman. "Sachi is not a slave! She's my maid and a very good friend of mine!"

Kagome shrugged and said. "Eh, slave, maid, they're both the same thing."

"What do you want Kagome?" Sara asked with a sigh. There was no use arguing with her, because she would never win.

"I'm pushing to get my group assembled today, so I need you to go to Kagura's place and recruit her immediately."

"Why so soon?" Sara asked curious.

Kagome clinched her fists at her sides and she growled out. "That's none of your damn business! Just do as you're told! Never question me!"

Sara's eyes widened and she squeaked out stepping back. "Okay! Sorry I asked!"

"Meet at my place at 7 tonight. I'll handle the others." Kagome said coldly as she turned her back to Sara and swiftly walked down the hallway and disappeared down the staircase.

Sara shook her head and she said as she entered her room to get ready to head to Kagura's place. "Yep, definitely a Grade A psycho bitch!"

(T)*(O)*(R)*(A)*(N)

"Toran my dearest sister. If I recall correctly, didn't you tell all of us to kiss your ass and that you would never set foot in this house again? Yet here you are. To what do we owe this visit?" Karan Mifune (28) asked her eldest sibling with a smirk on her face and her hands on her hips.

"I see you haven't changed baby sister. You're still as much of a bitch as I remembered you to be." Toran told her sister smirking as well from where she sat on the couch in the guest room of the Mifune mansion.

"I learned it from the best." Karan shot back looking pointedly at Toran.

Toran chose ignore the snide remark and she asked. "Where is mother. I have to talk to her about something?"

"She's out with Tsurenai shopping her life away, but what else is new."

"I knew I should have called before I came over." Toran mumbled to herself as she stood up towering over her petite sister. She looked down into her red eyes and she said coldly. "When mother gets in tell her to give me a call."

"Speaking of Tsurenai. You still haven't bagged that sexy, rich, bastard of a son of hers yet? You're slipping Toran. I remember a time when you could get guys just like that, but hey, I guess old age…"

"Shut up!" Toran yelled her ice blue eyes filled with fury.

"Of course, I don't see what you see in Sesshomaru anyway. Inuyasha's obviously the better brother out of the two, and the sexiest. I'd definitely date him."

"He's off limits red. You get anywhere near him and I'll kill you." A cold, vicious voice said from behind Karan.

The fiery redhead whirled around and came face to face with a furious Kagome. She scowled at her and asked. "Who the hell are you, and what are you doing in my house?"

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, and I am Inuyasha's fiancée. I'll also be your worst nightmare if you get anywhere near him. As for what I'm doing in your parents' house, well the front door was open so I let myself in. I hope you don't mind. I came to pay your sister a visit. She and I need to have a word…alone."

Karan turned to her sister and asked. "Toran, you know this nut job?"

Toran nodded and answered. "Not very well, but we're acquainted with one another."

Kagome glared at Karan and said rudely. "Yes, so get out of here and give me and Toran some privacy."

Karan marched up to Kagome and got right up in her face. She growled out. "You bitch! Who the hell do you think you…"

"Karan, for once in your life do as you're told." Toran said looking expectantly at said girl.

Karan stalked out of the guest room and disappeared from sight.

"I'm going to cut to the chase here. I hate Sango Tama, and I'm getting a small team together to help me ruin her life. Along with myself, Ayame and Sara are also members, and I think you would make a nice addition to my team. You do hate her don't you?"

Toran scrutinized Kagome before she answered. "I do hate her, but I plan to deal with her in my own way. I'm not interested in joining your little team."

Kagome smirked and said evilly. "You misunderstand Toran. I'm not asking you if you want to join; I'm telling you you are."

Toran smirked back and looked down at the younger woman. Sometimes her height had its advantages and using it to intimidate people was one of them. She said. "You've got spunk Kagome, and I like that, but the simple fact is I don't want to join your little team and you can't make me."

"I beg to differ Toran. Unless you want everyone to find out about the relationship you had with Professor Aizawa at Tokyo University. I might be wrong here, but aren't student/teacher relationships forbidden? I think Professor Aizawa still teaches at Tokyo U too, so if I were to go to them with this information…" Kagome trailed off letting the threat hang in the air.

Toran's eyes widened and she stuttered out. "H-How did you-you find th-that out?"

Kagome wagged her finger and she said while grinning evilly. "That's for me to know and for you to never find out."

Toran frowned and she said angrily. "You little…"

"We're done here. Meeting at my place tonight at seven. If you don't show then be expecting a call from Tokyo University in the near future." Kagome said before she confidently sashayed out of the guest room of the Mifune mansion and disappeared from Toran's sight.

Toran sighed and she said in disbelief as she plopped back down on the couch.

"Wow, and I thought I was bitch!"

(K)*(A)*(G)*(U)*(R)*(A)

Kagura, who was lying on the couch in her living room watching TV, saw her younger sister coming down the stairs with her keys in hand headed toward the front door.

Putting the television on mute she sat up and asked. "Where are you going Kanna?"

Kanna stopped and she said looking at her sister. "Out."

Kagura scowled and she said. "I know that much! I mean what particular place are you going to?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm going to pay Hakudoshi a visit."

"First a visit from Naraku, and now you're going to visit Hakudoshi. What have you got going on with the Nigawa Brothers baby sister?" Kagura asked in a suggestive tone a smirk on her face.

"About as much as what you have going on with Sesshomaru. Nothing." Kanna shot back her face as blank as a canvas.

Kagura frowned and she said angrily while pointing toward the front door. "Get out of here you little brat!"

If Kanna had been one to express her emotions she would have smirked. She opened the front door and came face to face with Sara. She promptly pushed her aside and walked down the sidewalk to her car parked in the driveway. She didn't spare her a second glance.

"She's quite the polite one isn't she?" Sara sarcastically asked Kagura with a frown on her face as she stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

Kagura shrugged and said. "She usually is. I don't know what her problem is today. Eh, little sisters, you know how it is?"

"I wouldn't know. Only child remember?"

"That's right. Lucky." Kagura said sticking her tongue out playfully at the older woman. She asked her serious. "So to what do I owe this visit?"

"I'm here on behalf of Kagome Higurashi. She has this plan to ruin Sango's life, and she's getting a small team together to help her do it. Kagome, Ayame, and I are already members, and she thinks you would be an excellent addition to her team. What do you say?"

"Well, I do hate Sango, so why not! I'm in!" Kagura said with a shrug.

"Wait! But you're not going to take time to…"

Kagura held her hand up to silence her and she said forcefully. "**I'm** **in**!"

"Great! Well that was easier than I thought it would be! Kagome's having a meeting tonight at her place at seven! See you there!"

Sara, who was standing near the door, opened the door and left.

Kagura shrugged, laid back down and un-muted the television, and began flipping through channels.

(K)*(I)*(K)*(Y)*(O)

"Kagome, I'm sorry, but I will not participate in this scheme of yours. It's only going to end badly."

"But didn't you tell me you were jealous of Sango in the lobby awhile back?" Kagome asked her older sister.

Kikyo nodded and said. "Yes, I did, but not enough to want to ruin her life like you and the rest of your friends/acquaintances want to."

"There's a small part of you that must hate her though sis. There's a small part of you that wants to see Sango humiliated. Just admit it. Stop lying to yourself, and I promise you that you'll feel so much better."

"No, no you're wrong Kagome. I don't feel that way at all." Kikyo said calmly but there was the slightest tremble in her voice.

A sign of weakness and rest assured Kagome heard it.

"Come on Kikyo. She took Inuyasha away from you. She's taking Sesshomaru from you, hell she might have already done it, and I wasn't at the party last night, but from what I heard Rin is absolutely smitten with her, so it's safe to say she's stolen her from you too. Who's next? Suikotsu! How long are you going to sit around and do nothing? Until everyone you know and love has forgotten about you? By then it'll be too late to do anything. You'll be sad and all alone, and it won't be anyone's fault but your own."

"I—I won't do it Kagome." Kikyo said quietly with her head down. The coffee cup she was holding shaking ever so slightly in her hands. Evidence of her trembling which Kagome didn't miss.

A wicked smirk appeared on Kagome's face. She knew she had her, but she wouldn't push her anymore. She'd let it marinate in her noggin and let her come to her own decision.

Getting up from the table of a local café where she and Kikyo had had lunch. She left her with one last piece of information. "If you should change your mind. I'm having a meeting at my place tonight at seven." She then grinned and said in mock cheeriness. "See ya later sis and lunch was…nice! We'll have to do it again sometime!"

Kagome walked away resisting the urge to chuckle evilly since she was in a public place and didn't want people thinking she were crazy. Oh how she loved toying with people's minds! Especially those like her sister, who thought they were above being manipulated. It always did her black heart good whenever she succeeded in breaking them.

Her sister may not have been broken yet, but she was beginning to crack.

(L)*(A)*(T)*(E)*(R)

"Hello."

"Rin. This is Kikyo. Is Sesshomaru home?"

"Uh-uh. He and Sango went out to see a movie."

"Oh—Oh okay, well…"

Rin frowned. She'd never heard Kikyo sound so sad. She asked her. "Do you want me to tell him to call you when he comes home?"

Silence.

"Miss Kikyo, are you okay?"

"Yes…yes I'm fine, and no you don't have to tell Sesshomaru to call me. I'll just give him a ring on his cell phone a little later on. Thanks Rin, and you be a good girl okay!"

Rin smiled weakly, she could hear the false cheeriness in Kikyo's voice, and she said. "I will. Goodbye Miss Kikyo."

Kikyo threw her cell phone down on the bed with a frown on her face. So she really was taking Sesshomaru away from her. She hated to admit but maybe her sister was right.

Perhaps she would drop in on this meeting of Kagome's. If only to see what she had planned.

(7)*(:)*(0)*(0)*(P)*(M)

"I'm the first one here huh?" Ayame asked as she entered Kagome's apartment and looked around to see if she could spot any of the other women expected that night.

"It would seem." Kagome said evenly resisting the urge to wrap her hands around the redhead's neck and strangling her to death.

She would play it cool for now and not bring up seeing her with Inuyasha last night and eavesdropping on their conversation. She still needed the woman after all, but once her usefulness had run its course she would pay. As sure as her name was Kagome Higurashi, she would pay.

"Well good, because I want to apologize. I mean that fight you and I had the other night was…"

"Don't bring that up ever again Ayame. I've put it out of my mind, and decided to forgive you, so let's just leave it at that, okay." Kagome said smiling warmly at her best friend.

Ayame's emerald green eyes widened and she said surprised. "Ok…sure…yesterday's fight never happened!"

Kagome nodded curtly and both she and Ayame chatted until the women started pouring in.

Kagura had been the first to arrive, followed shortly by Sara. Toran arrived several minutes later with a glare so filled with hate directed at Kagome that it could rival Sesshomaru's own, and that was saying something since he detested her enough to almost kill her. Kagome simply grinned evilly in response.

"Kagome everyone's here now. Shouldn't we get started?" Ayame pointed out looking expectantly at the evil brunette.

"No Ayame everyone is not here yet," Kagome looked at her watch. 7:29 pm. Her sister was like clockwork, and she would arrive at 7:30 sharp. "There's still one more person."

There was a knock at the door.

Kagome smirked and went to answer the door. She opened it and sure enough Kikyo was standing on the other side.

"Kikyo I'm glad you could make it! Come, come, we were waiting on you to arrive to start the meeting!" Kagome said grabbing her older sister's wrist and yanking her inside the apartment closing the door behind her while doing so.

Kikyo frowned and said. "But I never said I was coming to your little meeting."

Kagome winked at Kikyo and said with a smirk. "Oh big sister! There wasn't a doubt in my mind that you were coming!"

Kikyo frowned even more. What a pretentious little brat her sister was!

Kagome watched as Kikyo went and took a seat beside Ayame on the couch still smirking.

"By you showing up here tonight I assume you've agreed to join me…us?"

Kikyo sighed and she said begrudgingly, while avoiding making eye contact with Kagome like she had in the café earlier. "Yes."

While Kikyo didn't see the sadistic look on Kagome's face the other women did and they exchanged worried glances. It was clear to them Kagome was becoming increasingly unstable with each passing day, as well as more dangerous. For the first time since this whole thing started the women truly began to fear Kagome.

"Alright ladies it's time we get down to business. The first ever Operation Ruin Sango's Life Meeting has come to order."

Kagome had four main goals in life:

1) Marry Inuyasha.

2)Ruin Sango's life.

3) Break Sesshomaru Tensho.

4)Break Kikyo.

Her first and second goals were in the process of being achieved, and her third goal was next to near impossible to achieve, but she was a tenacious person, so she would keep at it, but her fourth goal has been achieved, and she couldn't have been any happier.

1 goal down. 3 more to go.

And she didn't care what she had to do, or who she had to hurt, to achieve those goals.

(K)*(O)*(G)*(A)

That was Chapter 16 of my story Le Monstré Aux Yeux Verts.

Please review or add me to your favorite authors list, this story to your favorite stories list, subscribe to the story, or whatever you choose!

Just do something to let me know you are interested in me continuing the story!

*~(animeroxz)~*


	17. Double Date Disaster

Le Monstré Aux Yeux Verts

Chapter 17: Double Date Disaster

**I don't own Inuyasha and I never will!**

**Summary: **This monster with eyes of jade, it pits sibling against sibling, it tests some friendships and breaks others apart, it ends relationships, destroys families, and most importantly it brings about ruin and absolute chaos. It grows stronger by the day, feeding off the malice of its prey. Can the prey find a way to defeat this monster before it is too late and it devours them all?

(S)*(A)*(N)*(G)*(O)

"Ugh Sessh don't make me do this!" Sango pleaded with her best friend from where she sat in the backseat of his car.

Sesshomaru, who was driving, looked at Sango's reflection in the rearview mirror and said. "You made me double date with you, and I didn't clear my schedule for nothing, so you're going on this date with Takeda."

Sango scoffed and said rolling her eyes. "Clear your schedule? You didn't have anything planned for tonight anyway!"

"I'll have you know Kikyo had two tickets to a play tonight and she invited me to come with her. It sounded like it would have been rather enjoyable, but because of this double date I had to decline her invitation." Sesshomaru answered his eyes focused on the road once more instead of Sango's reflection in the rearview mirror.

"Oh, well, you could have just politely said you didn't want to do this double date thing, but you're the one who insists that I give Kuranosuke a chance."

"For all you know, Takeda could be the one, but you won't know unless you go on this date with him. You and I both know he's not a bad guy, and he loves you more than life itself, so why are you so adamant about going on this one date with him?" Sesshomaru said coming to a stop at the stoplight and focusing on Sango's reflection once more.

"He just seems like one of those obsessive, murderous, stalker guys, and I don't want to be a victim of his madness. If Kuranosuke and I disappear during the night, and you don't ever see me again, just know my blood will be on your hands Sesshomaru Tensho, and rest assured I will haunt you for the rest of your life." Sango said half serious and half joking.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at Sango's overactive imagination and said. "You're just scared to go on this date with him because you're afraid you'll be hurt again. Somehow Takeda seemed like the type of guy who would cut off his own hand before he even thought of hurting you. Call me crazy, but I think this time it's going to be different. He's no Miroku, but if it turns out I'm wrong and he does hurt you, then I'll see to it that he pays for it in the most painful way possible. Just give the guy a chance Sango."

"Yes father." Sango said sarcastically while smirking.

"Someone has to be." Sesshomaru said smirking back using her own words against her.

Sango crossed her arms and slouched down in the backseat with a pout on her face, much like a child who didn't get their way. She said annoyed. "This is going to be the worst date of my life."

Sesshomaru shrugged and said. "You never know. You may end up having a greater time than you thought you would."

"Oh I highly doubt that." Sango mumbled to herself frowning now.

Sesshomaru came to a stop in front of a nice, two story home and almost immediately the front door opened and Sara exited walking gracefully down the sidewalk toward the car.

Sango let out a low whistle and she said to Sesshomaru. "Well doesn't your girlfriend look amazing?"

Sara allowed her waist length, ebony locks, which she usually kept pinned up, to flow freely down her back. Her makeup, consisted of a little blush, light red eye shadow, and red lipstick. For jewelry she wore a couple of bracelets on each wrist; small, dangling, ruby earrings, and a ruby necklace around her long, swanlike neck to match. Her attire consisted of an ankle length, sparkly, red dress that had a plunging neckline, which showed off her ample bosom, and clung to her every curve. She wore a pair of black heels to complete her look.

She was dressed to kill, and Sango had to give the older woman her props.

Sesshomaru shrugged and said. "Eh, you look better."

"No way! She's dressed to the nines! When you told her to get dressed up she went all out!"

Before Sesshomaru could say anything more the passenger's side door opened and Sara immediately spotted Sango in the backseat.

She frowned and asked Sesshomaru unable to keep the contempt out of her voice. "What's she doing here Sesshomaru?"

A thoughtful look appeared on Sango's face and she said. "That's an excellent question Sara. What am I doing in the backseat of your car Sesshomaru, when I have a car of my own, and I could have driven myself to the restaurant?"

"Because I knew if I had left it up to you to drive to the restaurant you never would have come." Sesshomaru answered both women's questions, but he was looking at Sango's reflection in the rearview mirror.

Sango laughed and said getting comfortable in the backseat once more. "Smart man. You know me so well."

"I've known you my whole life after all. If I don't know you by now then I don't think I ever will."

Sango hummed in agreement while nodding her head.

"Get in Sara. We'll be late if you don't hurry." Sesshomaru said getting annoyed with her.

Sara reluctantly got inside, still incredibly angry, closing the door once she was safely in the vehicle. Here she was thinking she'd have a few minutes alone with Sesshomaru, before they arrived at the restaurant and would be with Sango and Kura—whatever his name was for the rest of the night, and yet Sango was in the backseat ruining any chances of that happening. Man she really hated that bitch! Hopefully Sango would hit it off with this Kura guy, so she can get a boyfriend of her own and leave hers alone.

"Sara you look amazing by the way."

"Thanks. I haven't seen you yet, but I'm sure you do as well."

She may have hated Sango, but that didn't mean she didn't love her compliments.

(K)*(A)*(N)*(N)*(A)

"Kanna! What are you doing here? You never visit Hakudoshi's and my place!" Naraku uncharacteristically squeaked out his eyes wide and his head poking out of the barely opened front door.

"I'm well aware of that, but Hakudoshi told me to come over so we could discuss the details of our date." Kanna answered. She waited a few minutes for Naraku to open the door wider and invite her in. When he never did she asked. "Are you not going to let me in?"

"I'm not really decent at the moment. I just got out of the shower." Naraku answered blushing in embarrassment, which was also uncharacteristic of him.

"Are you naked?" Kanna asked simply not even batting an eyelash at her rather bold question.

"No! I have a towel wrapped around my waist but…"

"Well your penis and buttocks are covered, and that's what's most important. Besides it's not like you have something I haven't seen before."

Naraku's eyes widened and intense jealousy and anger surged throughout his entire body. He asked with a deep frown on his face. "Who the hell have you seen naked Kanna Akitoki?"

"Well I hardly think that's any of your business Naraku Nigawa. Just know I've seen a penis and leave it at that." Kanna answered coolly looking Naraku right in his blood red eyes.

Naraku blinked long and hard unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Naraku is that Kanna you're out there talking too?"

Taking advantage of Naraku's mortified state, Kanna easily pushed the door open wider, being careful not to knock Naraku to the floor, and entered the apartment. She immediately spotted Hakudoshi standing in the center of the living room.

"Kanna I thought that was you! Was my idiot brother trying to keep you away from me?" Hakudoshi Nigawa (23) exclaimed cheerfully with a grin on his face. He couldn't help it. He always got so happy whenever he saw Kanna.

"No, he was trying to keep me from seeing him in only a towel. He says he's indecent, but really, indecent is being as naked as the day you were born."

Hakudoshi smirked and said evilly. "He probably just didn't want you to see how little his di…"

"Shut the hell up brat, or I'll cut yours off!" Naraku growled out his blood red eyes flashing in anger as he glared at his younger sibling.

Hakudoshi laughed and retorted. "Even if you do cut mine off it would still be bigger than yours! Yours is practically nonexistent anyway!"

"You little shi…"

"I did not come over here to listen to you two argue over your penis sizes. I came to discuss this date with Hakudoshi, and I would like it very much if we can get started. I'm a busy woman after all, and I don't have all day."

Naraku and Hakudoshi blushed before they both cleared their throats, and Hakudoshi said gesturing to the couch. "Very well, why don't you take a seat on the couch Kanna."

Kanna walked over and sat down on said couch; Hakudoshi sat down beside of her; and Naraku sat down on the coffee table in front of the two of them.

Hakudoshi scowled at him and asked annoyed. "Do you mind? Kanna and I are about to discuss some things here, and I would like it very much if you would give us some privacy!"

"It's fine Hakudoshi. I don't see why what you and I have to discuss would need to be private." Kanna said looking at him and then Naraku.

Naraku and Hakudoshi had a staring contest of sorts with Naraku looking positively smug and Hakudoshi looking furious.

Hakudoshi let out a frustrated growl and yelled. "Fine you can stay, but at least put on some damn clothes first! No one wants to see your freaking junk!"

"Yes, I agree with Hakudoshi, clothes would be nice."

Naraku stood up and he said already running toward his bedroom. "Fine, but don't start talking without me."

Hakudoshi clenched his fists at his sides.

His brother was lucky he couldn't get away with murder, or else he would have killed him long ago and never given it a second thought.

(S)*(A)*(K)*(U)*(R)*(A)

"Sango get out of the mirror and come on. For all of your talk of not wanting to meet Takeda you sure are doing an awful lot of primping for him. You look good enough." Sesshomaru said annoyed as he stood beside Sara in the parking lot located at the front of the restaurant.

Sango smirked and she said applying the last finishing touches. "Well it's like you said. Kuranosuke may end up being the one for me, which I highly doubt, but I want to look my best just in case he is."

"It's five minutes to seven, so we should head inside." Sara said looking at her watch.

Sango closed her hand mirror with a snap before she eased out of the backseat, closing the door behind her. She did a turn for Sesshomaru and Sara and asked them. "How do I look you guys?"

"You look fine." Sesshomaru said giving her a quick once over.

Sara scoffed softly to herself. If Sango looked fine to Sesshomaru, then that meant she must have looked like poo underneath the bottom of someone's shoe to him.

Sango, who usually wore her hair in a simple, high ponytail, decided to let it flow freely down her back. She'd curled it all over and allowed two curled wisps of hair to frame either side of her heart shaped face. The only makeup she wore on her face was blue eye shadow and lip gloss, and her jewelry consisted of dangling, blue sapphire earrings, a simple gold, bracelet on her right wrist, and the gold locket Sesshomaru gave her years ago served as her necklace. She wore a blue, off the shoulder, tutu dress that accentuated her breasts and shapely behind, and showed off her equally as shapely legs. A pair of silver heels completed her look.

Truth was she looked way better than she did.

She hated her even more for that.

"You look great." Sara begrudgingly admitted.

Sango nodded, satisfied with their responses, before she began to head to the entrance of Sakura beckoning Sara and Sesshomaru to follow.

The three ended up walking beside each other. Sango on the right, Sesshomaru in the middle, and Sara on the left.

(H)*(A)*(K)*(U)*(D)*(O)*(S)*(H)*(I)

"Alright I'm back. You may begin talking." Naraku said as he sat back down on the coffee table, now fully dressed in a deep purple sweater and black jeans.

Hakudoshi glared at Naraku one last time before he focused his full attention on Kanna acting as if his older brother wasn't even there. "Well as you know, I work as an accountant at Tensho Corp."

Kanna nodded.

"Well my boss, InuTaisho Tensho, is throwing a Valentine's Day Party at Tensho Corp. on February 14. A date is mandatory to attend. It is a semi-formal event and the colors that should be worn are pink, red, and/or white. It begins at 8:00 pm."

Kanna nodded once again and she asked. "Could you not ask any other women at the company to attend this party with you?"

Hakudoshi frowned in confusion and he answered. "A ton of women asked me if I wanted to go with them, and they're still asking me now, but I don't want to go with any of them." He smiled and said reaching out for Kanna's hand. "You're the one I want to go with."

Kanna drew her hand back and she said looking right into Hakudoshi's lavender eyes. "You are aware that I'm only doing this as a favor and not because I have feelings for you?"

Naraku smirked and winced all at once.

Ouch! That had to hurt the little monster's heart!

Hakudoshi shrugged and he said. "I figured as much, but you should know I have feelings for you. No, it's more than that. I'm in love with you Kanna Akitoki."

Naraku's mouth was wide open. He couldn't believe his spineless brother had just confessed his feelings to Kanna. Perhaps he had more balls than he gave him credit for.

Kanna stood up and she said looking down at him. "You're only wasting your time Hakudoshi. I lack the ability to feel; hence, I would never be able to return your affections."

Hakudoshi shook his head and said. "That's not true at all. You're human just like anyone else and you feel emotions. You've just blocked yours out for some unknown reason. I'm going to get you to express those emotions though Kanna, so you'll return my love."

"You're a fool Hakudoshi Nigawa. A fool." Kanna said opening the front door and exiting the apartment.

Naraku quickly hurried after her.

Hakudoshi sighed and said. "A fool I am indeed Kanna, but only for you."

(S)*(A)*(K)*(U)*(R)*(A)

"Takeda." Sesshomaru said stiffly, giving the man a curt nod in greeting, as he joined him at the table for four in a private section of Sakura, sitting across from him.

"Where are the women Tensho? I was not aware this was a date between two men." Kuranosuke Takeda (29) said with a frown on his face as he glared at Sesshomaru. He then smirked and said. "I mean whatever your sexual orientation is is your business, but you should know I don't swing that way."

"Funny Takeda. Despite what you may believe, I'm straight."

Kuranosuke nodded and he said with a smirk. "Yes, Sango told me you had a girlfriend, which is a good thing for me, because I won't have to worry about you being competition anymore."

"I was never competition to begin with." Sesshomaru said letting an exasperated sigh escape his lips.

"You mean to tell me you've never once thought of Sango as more than a friend?" Kuranosuke asked raising a skeptical eyebrow.

Sesshomaru shook his head and he said looking Kuranosuke right in the eye. "No, I never have."

Kuranosuke scrutinized Sesshomaru long and hard before he scoffed and said while sitting back in his seat and crossing his arms. "I don't believe you Tensho. To be friends with a woman as amazing as Sango your entire life, and never once entertain the thought that there could be more between the two of you is unfounded!"

Sesshomaru shrugged and said coolly. "Believe what you want. I've told you the truth."

"You never did tell me where the women were."

"They're in the restroom. They should be here shortly." Sesshomaru answered.

Kuranosuke frowned.

Great! He was going to be stuck at this table with Sesshomaru for god knows how long!

This double date was already turning out to be a disaster.

(R)*(E)*(S)*(T)*(R)*(O)*(O)*(M)

"Why are we hiding out in the restroom Sango? Sesshomaru and your date are waiting for us." Sara said giving Sango a confused look.

"Well first of all, I'm trying to avoid this date with Kuranosuke for as long as possible." Sango said holding up a slender, index finger.

"Why bring me in here with you though? Couldn't you have just hidden in the restroom by yourself?" Sara asked still highly confused.

"And secondly, I want to apologize to you." Sango finished holding up her middle finger along with her index finger.

"Apologize to me for what?" Sara asked confused beyond the point of no return now.

"Well, I know you weren't entirely too pleased with seeing me in the backseat of Sesshomaru's car, and don't try to deny it, because I saw the displeasure on your face and heard it in your voice. I know you were probably looking to have some alone time with him before you had to spend the rest of the night with Kuranosuke and I. I want you to know I had all the plans in the world to drive here myself, well all the plans in the world not to, but you get my point. Anyway, my good old buddy Sessh knew I would ditch, as he said before, so he took matters into his own hands to make sure I kept my word, by forcing me to get dressed, picking me up, slinging me over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes, and throwing me in the backseat of his car and locking the doors. So you see, your manhandling boyfriend held me prisoner in the backseat of his car, therefore he's the one to blame. Even so, I apologize for intruding upon you and Sesshomaru." Sango said bowing to Sara before standing tall once more and looking her in the eye.

Sara blinked long and hard letting Sango's words sink in. Once they did she smiled slightly and said. "Apology accepted Sango."

Sango let out a huge sigh of relief and said wiping invisible sweat off of her brow. "That's good! I didn't want there to be any awkward tension between us tonight during the date. There's going to be enough of that between Sesshomaru and Kuranosuke." She laughed and said. "There's probably so much tension between them now that you could cut it with a knife, put it on a plate, and serve it as a full course meal here."

"Do they really hate each other that much?"

"Kuranosuke hates Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru doesn't hate him, so much that he finds him to be extremely annoying. Either way, it's not good to leave them around each other for too long, or else they'll rip each other to shreds." Sango replied sounding not in the least bit worried about her date and best friend.

Sara's eyes widened and she exclaimed. "Then shouldn't we be getting out there to them so that won't happen?"

Sango sighed and she said walking toward the bathroom door. "I suppose, but only because I don't want Sesshomaru coming in here and dragging us out causing a scene."

Sara quickly caught up with her and she asked Sango eyes widening once more. "He wouldn't really come in the ladies room and do that would he?"

Sango looked at Sara and she answered deadly serious. "As sure as the sky is blue and the grass is green he would."

Sara gulped. Those were indisputable facts!

"Your boyfriend is a piece of work Sara. It takes a strong woman to put up with him. Are you up for the challenge?" Sango asked the woman her hand poised on the door to push it open as she half turned to face her.

Sara raised an eyebrow and she asked the younger woman with a smirk on her face. "Is the sun yellow and hot?"

Sango pushed the door open exiting the bathroom with Sara behind her. She clapped her hand on the woman's back and said with a grin. "That a girl Sara! You know what; this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship!"

Sara smiled weakly at Sango in reply feeling immense guilt. She was beginning to have second thoughts about Kagome's plan. Now that she'd really taken the time to get to know Sango she realized she wasn't such a bad person after all.

She sighed.

There was no getting out of it now though. Less she want to face the wrath of Kagome.

(N)*(A)*(R)*(A)*(K)*(U)

"Why'd he do it Naraku? Why did he fall in love with me?" Kanna inquired of her best friend as they walked beside each other down the hallway.

"You can't help who you fall in love with Kanna. My baby brother just so happened to fall for you." Naraku answered with a sigh. He and Hakudoshi were polar opposites, having nothing in common with each other whatsoever, but it seemed they finally had something in common, their taste in women, seeing as how they both fell for the same woman. Talk about irony.

"He should have never confessed."

"He held if off long enough Kanna. To tell you the truth I never thought he would ever tell you how he felt, but imagine my surprise today when he finally did."

Kanna stopped walking, as did Naraku, and she looked at him and asked. "You mean you knew Hakudoshi had feelings for me."

"He's my brother after all, and I've lived with him for years, so of course I knew. You remember the girlfriends Hakudoshi had when you guys were in high school? Well have you ever wondered why they all dumped him?"

Kanna shook her head and answered honestly. "Not really, but I'm sure you're going to tell me anyway so go ahead."

"It's because they, like me, got tired of hearing him talk about you constantly. They also got tired of him comparing them to you. It was commendable that they all tried to make things work with Hakudoshi, but it just got to the point where his obsession with you became too much for them and they had to call it quits. You're the only girl Hakudoshi wanted back then, and you're the only woman Hakudoshi wants now. I know it's a hard pill for you to swallow, but it's the truth."

"He should have just gotten over me."

Naraku laughed and answered. "That's easier said than done Kanna. It's hard to get over someone, especially if you really love them. Hakudoshi did try to get over you though, if the gazillion girlfriends he had was any indication, but he just couldn't. All the other girls in the past, and the women now, pale in comparison to you in his book."

"I ask again, why did he fall in love with someone like me though Naraku? I never did anything to make him think I wanted there to be anything more between us than acquaintanceship. I'm also cold, pessimistic, antisocial, and a lot of other things men find to be undesirable traits in women. I usually have a pretty good understanding of things, but I admit I'm at a complete loss this time."

Naraku had to stop himself from naming all the things about her that made him fall in love with her. Things he was sure his brother saw as well. Instead he shrugged and said. "I can't answer that question for you. I'm not my brother. The only way you'll know why he fell for you is if you go back to the apartment and ask him yourself."

"I'll pass."

Naraku smiled. That was one of the reasons he fell for her. She was unintentionally funny.

"If nothing else, it'll be interesting I suppose, to watch him try and get me to return his feelings." Kanna said as both she and Naraku neared the entrance/exit of the apartment complex.

Naraku's eyes widened. "Interest is a feeling Kanna. You don't feel remember? Don't tell me the brat is changing you already?"

Kanna shrugged and she said. "I'll see you later Naraku, and tell Hakudoshi I'll still be his date for that Valentine's Day party."

Naraku began to head back up to his and Hakudoshi's apartment once Kanna had left.

He wouldn't have been surprised if the spineless brat was having a panic attack right about now.

Naraku frowned.

He'd been such a big, brave boy today after all…

…and bravery was definitely not something he was used to.

(L)*(A)*(T)*(E)*(R)

"Did I tell you you look amazing tonight Sango?"

"Only about a billion times Kuranosuke!" Sango said annoyed with a frown on her face as she took her anger out on the peas on her plate by stabbing them mercilessly with her fork.

Sesshomaru kicked Sango none too gently under the table causing her to hiss in pain.

"Sango are you okay?" Sara asked concerned as she gently dabbed her mouth with her napkin.

"Yes Sango is everything alright?" Kuranosuke echoed Sara's concern.

"I'm just peachy!" Sango growled out as she glared the glare of death at her best friend, who was currently eating his food as if he hadn't just kicked her. That bastard!

Kuranosuke glomped Sango, and he said with a grin. "That's a relief! Don't scare me like that again okay!"

Sango's left eye twitched, and Sesshomaru, who must have Sango's-getting-homicidal-senses, looked up from his plate and gave her a warning glare. He knew that she was about to explode, and dislocate, sprain, and possibly break some things on Kuranosuke's body. She'd end up going to jail for assault/attempted murder, get a lawsuit slapped on her by Dr. Takeda, but most importantly he'd most likely be the one left to clean up the mess she made, and that just wouldn't do at all. It was better to put a stop to Sango's temper now, before things got out of control, and his thoughts became a reality.

Sara saw the look Sesshomaru gave Sango and a slight frown appeared on her face. What was that about?

Sango closed her eyes and took a long, deep breath before reopening them once more. She slowly eased out of her date's embrace and she said calmly, a bit too calmly if you asked Sesshomaru. "Alright Kuranosuke, I promise I won't scare you again." She looked at Sesshomaru and said pointedly. "I just felt a sharp pain in my leg that's all."

Sara and Kuranosuke shared a look, both of them sensing the tension between their dates, and both at a loss as to what was causing it.

"Sesshomaru you're being awfully quiet tonight. Is something wrong?"

Sesshomaru looked at Sara and answered her after swallowing his food. "I'm fine. Simply enjoying my food and listening to the conversation."

"You don't want to join in?" Sara continued to question her boyfriend.

"No."

Sara sighed, but she nodded and left him alone. She'd never seen a more difficult man. Sango was right; a strong woman indeed was needed to put up with the likes of Sesshomaru Tensho.

Saito (See Chapter 3) entered the private area of Sakura that the two couples occupied.

"Where is Megumi Saito?" Sesshomaru inquired of the teen.

He, like his father, brother, and Midoriko, was a regular here at Sakura; therefore, he knew all of the staff and they him. Sango wasn't as well known, because when she used to come years ago, there was a completely different staff then. He supposed she could have come here on her own sometime during her five year exile from the group, but living off of a teacher's salary, he highly doubted she did. This place was expensive after all, and a mere fifth grade teacher could not afford to eat here.

"I sorta begged her to switch jobs with me for the night. That reservation line is crazy on weekends! Sometimes people have reservations, but most of the time they don't. It's hard for me to keep track of who has what, so I have to check each person before I let them in, and that takes me awhile, as I'm sure you can imagine, so the line ends up getting backed out to the street, and the people become angry with me. Some of them end up leaving, the restaurant looses business and therefore money, my boss gets pissed at me, and I'm left without a job." He smiled softly and said. "Meg has no problems at the reservation booth though! She's so amazing, and there's nothing she can't do!"

"I didn't ask you for your whole life story kid. You could have stopped at the first sentence." Sesshomaru told Saito with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up old man!" Saito said with a scowl on his face as he glared at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru chuckled softly. There was something about this kid that reminded him of Inuyasha, and he couldn't help but rile him up like he did his brother.

Sara smiled at the boy and said in greeting. "It's nice to see you again Saito."

Saito smiled back and said. "It's good to see you again too Ms. Sara. You look amazing tonight." He frowned and said while glaring at Sesshomaru. "The asshole you've chosen to be your date doesn't do you justice though."

Sesshomaru merely shrugged with a smirk on his face. He wasn't the least bit offended by Saito's insult.

"Thank you for the compliment Saito, and Sesshomaru's really not such a bad guy once you get to know him."

Saito scoffed and said with a roll of his eyes. "I guess love really is blind." Shaking his head, he said getting back to doing his job. "I came over here to see if any of you needed or wanted anything else."

"I'm fine kid." Sesshomaru said smirking at the glare he received from Saito for calling him a kid.

Sara shook her head and answered. "I don't need anything either Saito."

Saito nodded and looked to the left side of the table where Sango and Kuranosuke sat. His jaw dropped when he caught sight of Sango.

"Close your mouth boy, before the drool dribbles out and the flies fly in."

Saito ignored Sesshomaru as he slipped out of his daze. A perverse smile appeared on his face and he said flirtatiously to Sango. "You are one seriously sexy babe! I've never dated a woman before, but I'm willing to give it a try. What's your name?"

Kuranosuke frowned and narrowed his eyes into a glare at the younger male. He reached out to wrap his hand around Sango in a possessive/protective gesture just as she was putting her glass of water up to her lips for a drink. The end result: Kuranosuke ended up knocking the glass out of Sango's hand, which caused the water to spill on her.

Kuranosuke's brown eyes widened and he began to stutter out apologies. "Oh god Sango I am **so** sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I'll pay your dry cleaning bill if you…"

Sango waved a dismissive hand in her date's direction and she said while dabbing with a napkin at the rather large stain of water on her blue dress. "It was an accident so there's no need to apologize. Besides its just water, so once it dries it won't leave a stain, so there's no need for it to be cleaned."

"Isn't that the vintage, original dress your aunt gave you for one of your birthdays? That thing's got to be worth what now? $8000 more or less." Sesshomaru smirked at Kuranosuke and said. "You're lucky Sango wasn't drinking any red wine Takeda, or else you'd have been in the poor house for life once you got through paying that dry cleaning bill."

Kuranosuke chuckled nervously and he said while rubbing the back of his head in a sheepish fashion. "Yeah, lucky me indeed."

Sango smiled at Sesshomaru and she said with a nod. "Yeah, this is the dress, and if my estimations are correct. It should be worth around $10,000 by now."

"$10,000? Something that valuable should never be worn, especially to a restaurant!" Sara said in disbelief.

Saito put his pen back behind his ear and put his pad into the front pocket of his black apron. He said. "I take it you guys don't want anything, so I'll just be on my way."

Sango nodded her head and said while smirking deviously at the teenage boy. "My name's Sango by the way, Sango Tama, and while I thank you for the compliment your flirting leaves much to be desired. Here's a little piece of advice for you Saito. Instead of trying to get a date with me, a woman who's ten years older than you are, you should try and get a date with a girl around your age."

"Oh he already has his eye on a certain blonde, sixteen year old waitress here at Sakura. Three guesses on who I'm talking about Sango." Sesshomaru said while smirking as he looked at Sango expectantly.

Sango locked eyes with her best friend.

The two had a telepathic conversation with their eyes for all of seven seconds before Sango's devious smile mirrored Sesshomaru's and she said to Saito. "So you have a crush on Megumi huh? You'd definitely have a better chance with her than me. She's in your age range not to mention she's cute to boot!"

Saito blushed red as a tomato, and he exclaimed as he hurriedly walked away from their table. "I don't have a crush on Megumi!"

Sango and Sesshomaru chuckled evilly and high fived each other across the table. It seemed the two found another thing in common as best friends. Torturing Saito for their amusement.

"It's safe to say he doesn't see you as a 'sexy babe' anymore." Sesshomaru said.

Sango hummed her agreement as she went back to dabbing at the water stain on her dress.

Kuranosuke eased out of the booth and said. "I'll go run and get you some more napkins." He turned to Sara. "Why don't you come and help me Sara?"

"You need her to help you get napkins?" Sesshomaru asked incredulously ever so slightly raising a silver eyebrow.

Kuranosuke turned to Sesshomaru. "Yes, you don't mind if I borrow your girlfriend do you?"

Sesshomaru shook his head putting a spoonful of food into his mouth.

He grabbed Sara by her wrist and forcefully dragged her with him toward the door.

He called out to Sango. "I'll be back in a few babe!"

"Take your time." Sango grumbled lowly.

Sesshomaru didn't bother to kick her this time for her rudeness.

He agreed with her this time after all.

(S)*(A)*(R)*(A)

"Tell me something Sara. Are things serious between you and Tensho?"

"We haven't been dating a month yet, so no, I wouldn't exactly say things are serious yet." Sara answered.

"You two are on good terms though right? You can see things getting serious between you two in the future?" Kuranosuke continued to inquire of the woman with a wild, impatient gleam in his brown eyes.

Sara nodded slowly and she answered shakily. "Yes, I believe things will get serious between Sesshomaru and myself."

Kuranosuke came to a stop in the empty hallway he and Sara had been walking down. Sara stopped abruptly beside him with a confused look on her face.

"Why did you…"

Kuranosuke put his arms on each side of Sara's body trapping her between himself and the wall.

He looked her right in the eyes, with that same maniacal gleam in his own, and said. "You have to **know** things will get serious between you and Tensho! A simple you **believe** they will will not suffice!"

Sara winced and she said. "Ok, ok, I know things will get serious between Sesshomaru and myself."

Kuranosuke leaned in closer, his eyes narrowed into a glare, and he said. "I'm still not convinced Sara, but I'll take your word for it for now."

He put his arms back at his sides and pulled away from Sara giving her some breathing room much to her relief.

"Why are you so worried about me and Sesshomaru's relationship anyway?" Sara asked.

"I think it's rather obvious why Sara." Kuranosuke answered cryptically before he approached the front desk and talked to the woman sitting behind it. The exchange lasted all of ten seconds before he walked away from her holding a generous supply of napkins.

The answer was rather obvious indeed. It seemed Kuranosuke had the same fears she had when it came to Sango and Sesshomaru. She may have found herself a kindred spirit.

Placing a hand on Kuranosuke's broad shoulder she said while smiling up at him. "You don't have to worry about a thing Kuranosuke. If you keep Sango from getting any closer to Sesshomaru I'll be sure to do the same with him."

Kuranosuke nodded with a small smile on his face as well. It seemed he and Sara had come to an understanding.

The two headed back to the private area in a contented, companionable silence.

(P)*(R)*(I)*(V)*(A)*(T)*(E)*(A)*(R)*(E)*(A)

When Sara and Kuranosuke returned, they saw that Megumi had joined Sango and Sesshomaru, and the three of them were currently in the middle of a conversation and had yet to notice them.

"…I hear what you guys are saying, but I'm just not sure Saito likes me in that way." Megumi said looking back forth between Sango and Sesshomaru. She asked them. "How did you two know you were the ones for each other?"

Their reactions were comical. Sango choked on her food and Sesshomaru blinked once…twice…three times in an out of character cute fashion.

"I'm afraid you misunderstand. Sango and I are not a couple." Sesshomaru answered being the first one to recover from the shock of Megumi's question.

Megumi's blue eyes widened and she said apologetically. "I am so sorry. It's just that you two give off this couple-y vibe, and it's just the two of you so I just thought you two were on a date I…"

"You're right; we are on a date, but it's a double date. Our dates went to go get something. They should be back soon." Sango said her coughing fit having subsided substantially now.

Sara and Kuranosuke, not liking where the conversation was heading, decided to start walking to the table and make their presences known.

Megumi spotted them first, and she said to the two best friends while leaning down. "I'll tell you guys what. I'll make the first move with Saito when you two become an item."

Sango and Sesshomaru shared a look.

"Are you daft girl? Did we not just explain to you the circumstances of our relationship? It's a simple concept really. Sango and I are best friends. We'll never be anything more or anything less than that."

Technically they had become less during their twelve year falling out, but he vowed to never let something like that happen again. The girl needn't know that however.

Megumi giggled and said. "I understand everything you guys told me Mr. Tensho, but I see things apparently you and Ms. Sango don't see that has me convinced you two will fall in love soon."

"Megumi." Sara said in greeting giving the younger female a curt nod. She was a bit peeved with her for trying to set Sesshomaru up with Sango.

The blonde smiled at Sara and said. "Hello Ms. Sara," She turned to Kuranosuke. "Sir." She asked them both. "Can I get the two of you anything else?"

"No." Sara and Kuranosuke said in unison as they sat back down in their seats.

"K! See you guys later, and remember what I said Ms. Sango and Mr. Tensho!" Megumi said perkily as she put her hands behind her back and walked away while whistling a tune.

"Hey! The spot's nearly gone now!" Sara exclaimed pointing to the almost invisible water spot on the dress.

"You guys stayed gone so long it's no surprise." Sesshomaru said speaking on behalf of his very best friend.

"We weren't gone that long Tensho!" Kuranosuke said annoyed as he glared at Sesshomaru.

"Longer than it takes to get a few napkins Takeda, which might I add was a wasted trip." Sesshomaru answered coolly. He slid the bill across the table in Kuranosuke's direction and said simply. "That's for you."

Kuranosuke picked up the bill and looked it over. His eyes widened when he saw the total and he yelled. "$400!"

Sango nodded and she said. "That's about right."

"Yeah. $100 a person is usually the running price around here." Sesshomaru said agreeing with Sango.

"B-But I only brought $300 bucks with me!" Kuranosuke whined looking close to tears.

"You can just charge it."

"I can't Sango. My credit cards are all maxed out."

"You're the one who offered to treat us all to dinner and now you can't. What do you propose we do now?" Sara asked angrily. She only had about fifty bucks in her purse. That was only half of her part of the bill, and she refused to wash dishes.

Sesshomaru sighed, exasperated, and pulled out his leather wallet. He opened it and pulled out two, crisp, $100 bills. He looked at Kuranosuke and said. "I'll pay half the bill, on behalf of Sara and myself, and you can pay the other half. That sound okay to you."

Kuranosuke frowned and he said while vigorously shaking his head. "No it is not okay with me! I am not some charity case Tensho, and I don't need your help! Keep your damn money!"

"This isn't the time to let your pride get in the way Kuranosuke. There's no shame in accepting help when you really need it and in this case you do. No one will think any less of you." Sango said calmly as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and smiled warmly at him.

Kuranosuke's face turned ten different shades of red in ten seconds, before he nodded and said turning to Sesshomaru. "Fine, I'll accept your help, but I'm going to pay you back as soon as possible."

Sesshomaru simply nodded.

"Now that that's settled why don't you say we all get out of here?" Sara said as she got out of her chair and stretched.

The others agreed with Sara as they got up as well and they headed out of the private section to the front desk to pay the bill.

(P)*(A)*(R)*(K)*(I)*(N)*(G)*(L)*(O)*(T)

Kuranosuke took Sango's hand in his and kissed it gently before letting it go. He told her with a grin on his handsome face. "I have really enjoyed myself tonight Sango! Your company was most enjoyable! I hope you enjoyed my company equally as much! We'll have to do it again sometime…" He looked pointedly at Sesshomaru and Sara. "…alone. Until we meet again my sweet!"

He looked at Sara and Sesshomaru and said almost as an afterthought. "Pardon my rudeness. You have a goodnight Sara!" He frowned at Sesshomaru and simply said emotionlessly. "Tensho."

"You as well Kuranosuke!" Sara said happily as she enthusiastically waved goodbye to him.

"Takeda." Sesshomaru said coldly. Turning his back to Kuranosuke and heading toward his car.

Sango was quickly at his side.

"You keep your hands to yourself Tensho! Sango's my woman not yours! Remember that!" Kuranosuke called out.

He was promptly ignored by the both of them.

He caught Sara's upper arm, before she could catch up to her boyfriend and Sango, and said while looking her in the eyes.

"Remember what we discussed Sara. You do your **damndest** to keep those two apart during the car ride back ok!"

"I'll try, but he gets to my house before he gets to Sango's, so…"

"Well just keep watch until he drops you off," He looked at Sango and Sesshomaru and said with a sigh. "After that, we'll just have to trust them to remain oblivious to their feelings and to not engage in any forbidden activities."

Sara watched the two for a moment. Sango was laughing at something Sesshomaru must have told her, and he was watching her with that same loving look in his eyes she saw in them at the party.

She sighed and said. "That's easier said than done Kuranosuke."

Kuranosuke hummed his agreement to the statement, before he turned his back to Sara and headed to his car.

Sara quickly ran to catch up to Sango and Sesshomaru.

The two had been out of her sight far too long for her liking.

(N)*(A)*(R)*(A)*(K)*(U)

"Oh good! You're finally back!" Hakudoshi said as soon as Naraku opened the door to their apartment. He ran up to him and immediately began harassing him with questions. "Kanna wasn't too mad with me was she? Does she hate me? Is she not going to be my date now? Does she still want to friends? Do…"

"Shut the hell up brat! Your constant questioning is annoying me! And to answer your questions: No she's not mad and she doesn't hate you. Remember she doesn't feel. She says she'll still be your date to the party, and with Kanna, she only has acquaintances, and I'm sure she won't let your love confession be the cause of the end of you guys' acquaintanceship."

Hakudoshi allowed himself to be pushed aside by his older sibling and he watched as Naraku fell rather gracelessly on the couch.

It was time he got to the point.

"Big brother I…"

Naraku rolled his eyes and said. "Stop right there. You only call me big brother when you want something, so just spit it out already."

"Fine, you got me; I need you help me win Kanna's heart. You're pretty close with her, and I know you and I don't really get along but…"

"No."

Hakudoshi frowned and he asked. "What?"

"You heard me brat. I said no." Naraku said while glaring at his younger brother.

Hakudoshi glared at him and he asked. "Why the hell won't you help me?"

Naraku sighed. He supposed he had better be honest with him.

"I don't help my competition, family or not, it's as simple as that."

"Competition?" Hakudoshi asked himself confused. His eyes widened upon realization at his brother's words. "You've fallen in love with Kanna too! Gross! She's like ten years younger than you are! Pedophile!"

"She's six years younger than I am thank you very much, and I am not a pedophile! She's twenty three. I'm twenty nine. She's perfectly legal."

"But you've known Kanna since she was ten years old! I bet you wanted her when she was a kid didn't you? You're fucking sick!" Hakudoshi yelled with a look of disgust on his face.

Naraku made it from the couch to his brother's face in two seconds flat. He grabbed him by the collar and he growled out. "You listen to me Hakudoshi and you listen to me good! I am not a fucking pedophile! I only just realized I had feelings for Kanna a couple of weeks ago! Hell I was even more freaked out about it than you are, and I thought the same fucking things. That I was a sicko, a pedophile, but you can't help who you fall in love with right! So yes, I am in love with Kanna Akitoki, and I don't regret it! I can't do a damn thing about it and neither can you! I do plan on making her mine however."

He harshly shoved Hakudoshi into the front door.

"Kanna won't want to have a damn thing to do with you again when you tell her how you really feel about her."

"Maybe she won't, or maybe she'll return my feelings, I won't know until I tell her, and I'm willing to take the chance. I've always been a risk taker after all, unlike you my cowardly, spineless baby brother." Naraku said. His cocky smirk returning to his face once more.

"I can't be too cowardly and spineless if I confessed my feelings to Kanna before you did! Scared-y cat! That's one point for me, zero for you." Hakudoshi said smiling cockily this time at his brother.

"We're making this into a contest baby brother?"

"You're the one who said you didn't help your competition. You're the one who implied this was a contest."

Naraku held out his hand for Hakudoshi to shake and he said. "Well then baby brat, may the best brother win."

Hakudoshi firmly shook his hand.

Blood red met lavender as the two siblings locked eyes with one another.

The contest to win Kanna's heart had begun between the brothers.

(S)*(E)*(S)*(S)*(H)*(O)*(M)*(A)*(R)*(U)

"Sessh, can I ask you something?" Sango asked her best friend from where she now sat beside him in the passenger's seat.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"Why is it that practically everyone we come in contact with thinks we're a couple?"

Sesshomaru cut his eyes to Sango for a split second before he answered her question. "I don't really know Sango, Megumi said we give off a couple-y vibe, but I don't see it. If you ask me, they just can't accept the fact that a man and woman can be just best friends, plus they're crazy. Don't dwell on it much. We know what we are and that's all that matters."

Sango shrugged and she said. "It just annoys me is all. To always have to explain to people that we're not a freaking couple. You know what! The next time someone thinks we're a couple, or implies that we'll make a great one, I'm going to go along with it!"

Sesshomaru smirked and he said agreeing with Sango. "As will I."

Sango smiled, satisfied with Sesshomaru's answer, before she yawned and said. "Wake me up when we get to my place. It's a long drive, and I'm super tired. Kuranosuke wore me out more than my 5th grade class. He's just that much of an insufferable bastard."

"Sure."

"Sara and Kuranosuke stayed gone a long time when they went to get napkins for me. You think when we breakup with them after the Valentine's Day party your dad's throwing that they'll get together?"

"They definitely deserve each other, but I find that highly doubtful."

"Yeah, but you never know, stranger things have happened." Sango said while yawning.

Sesshomaru nodded his head in agreement.

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence, and at one point during the car ride, Sango had fallen asleep and somehow made Sesshomaru's arm a pillow. It had been a bit of a chore driving with her head on his arm, but he managed to make it to her house safely without waking her up.

He chuckled and said to her sleeping form while looking down at her. "You still snore like a wildebeest I see, and you still scrunch your nose up in that adorable way I remember. You also still use me as your human pillow. It's nice to know nothing's changed between us."

He noticed one of her curls had become askew during her sleep and he gently put it back in place.

He supposed it was time to wake her.

Shaking her he said with a smirk. "Wake up sleeping beauty. We've arrived at your castle."

"Five more minutes my prince!" Sango mumbled now half asleep.

"Your prince cannot allow this. He has to get to his own castle and check on his little princess, and relieve his vassal from babysitting duty."

Sango sighed and she reluctantly sat up. She looked at Sesshomaru and said with a pout. "Fine I'll get up, but only because you need to go check on Princess Rin." She opened his car door and got out closing it behind her. Blowing him a raspberry she said teasingly. "Your arm was too lumpy anyway."

"I couldn't tell the way you were snoring like a wildebeest." Sesshomaru shot back with a smirk.

Sango blushed before she laughed and said. "Touché Sessh, touché."

"Goodnight Sango."

Sango, who was already halfway up the sidewalk, called out. "Night Sesshomaru!"

He waited to make sure Sango entered her house safely before he pulled out of her driveway and began the moderately long drive back to the HPAC.

If this date had taught him anything tonight it was that Sara was most definitely not the woman for him. Of course he already knew that but it just solidified it. Neither were Toran and Kagura for that matter. He and Kikyo had dated for about three months during their sophomore year of high school before they reached a mutual breakup. They were just alike after all, and while that was good as far as their friendship was concerned, when they were dating not so much. It had quickly become boring after two weeks of dating her. There was just no excitement in dating someone who wanted to do the same things you did, and agreed with everything you said.

He'd come to the conclusion long ago that he'd probably never find a woman he'd be willing to give his heart and soul too. The ones he came in contact with were either insane, money hungry, power hungry, sex crazed, or any combination of the four, or in Kikyo's case they were just better off friends.

He did want a serious girlfriend, heaven forbid his father ever found that out. He was human, despite what most people may think, and he got lonely sometimes. He wasn't so much looking for a wife, like most men he wasn't a big fan of commitment, but if things went well with the serious girlfriend, if he ever found her that is, then he just might be persuaded.

Sesshomaru chuckled.

He found it ironic that the person who came closest to his ideal woman was Sango and yet he had no feelings for her whatsoever other than friendship.

Although…if Sango were the last woman on earth, and he the last man. He knew he wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life with her.

(S)*(H)*(I)*(P)*(P)*(O)

That was Chapter 17 of my story Le Monstré Aux Yeux Verts.

I tried to get this puppy uploaded yesterday on the 4th of July, but I did so much celebrating that things didn't go as planned lol! I know it's the fifth, but readers consider this your late Happy 4th of July present from me!

I hope you enjoyed reading it! I had a bad case of writers block in a few spots this chapter, but I think it came out good all things considered!

Please review or add me to your favorite authors list, this story to your favorite stories list, subscribe to the story, or whatever you choose!

Just do something to let me know you are interested in me continuing the story!

*~(animeroxz)~*


	18. Bank and Jak's Very Own Chapter

Le Monstré Aux Yeux Verts

Chapter 18: Bank and Jak's Very Own Chapter 

**I don't own Inuyasha and I never will!**

**Summary: **This monster with eyes of jade, it pits sibling against sibling, it tests some friendships and breaks others apart, it ends relationships, destroys families, and most importantly it brings about ruin and absolute chaos. It grows stronger by the day, feeding off the malice of its prey. Can the prey find a way to defeat this monster before it is too late and it devours them all?

(H)*(P)*(A)*(C)

"Hey Bank, are you going to the Valentine's Day party at Tensho Corp.?" Jakotsu asked his best friend where they sat at their kitchen table eating dinner that was prepared by himself.

Bankotsu Shikaku (27) shrugged and said. "I don't know. I mean I am an employee there, and he invited all employees, even the janitors, but my best bud can't come so I…"

"Oh I'm invited too! You know how Miss Tama and Mr. Tensho are best friends right? Well he said she could pick two people from her company to invite to his party. Guess who she chose? Why her favorite fashion designer/assistant me of course! Oh, and her secretary too…some mousy girl named Kimi Ando, but she's not really important."

Bankotsu grinned and said. "That's great! Well since you are invited I…Wait! You need a date to go, and since you broke up with that jerk wad Renkotsu, thank god, you probably won't have a date in time to go. It is a week away you know."

"I know that Bank, but all I have to do is go pay a visit to Okama, you know how much of a hit I am with the guys there. I could get a date easily for the party." Jakotsu said nodding his head as if to affirm his idea.

"Someone's awfully conceited tonight." Bankotsu said with a smirk.

"I'm just telling the truth. I plan on going tonight. It's Saturday so the place should be packed. That means I have plenty of hot guys to choose from. You should come with me Bank."

"How many times do I have to tell you Jakotsu? I'm straight and I have a girlfriend, so why on earth would I go to a club for gay guys? Not that I'm homophobic, my friendship with you is proof of that; it's just that I don't see a need for me to go."

"Well 1) I want the guys at Okama to meet you! I've been telling them for years about my awesome best friend Bankotsu who's straight and 100% okay with me being gay! That's a rare occurrence for us gays you know! 2) With that tan skin, those cobalt eyes, and that long, gorgeous, midnight-black hair of yours, I'm convinced you'd be a hit with the guys at the club! You just have this exotic look about you, you know, that I know they'll just **love**! and 3) You just may discover you're batting for the wrong team, if you catch my drift." Jakotsu said the last part while laughing as he gave Bankotsu a suggestive wink.

Bankotsu glared at him with a frown on his face. It was obvious he didn't find the third reasoning of Jakotsu's to be very funny.

Jakotsu grinned and said waving his hands back and forth in front of him. "Alright! Alright! The last reason was a joke, but the first two were serious reasons! Lighten up Bank! Since when did you become such a stick in the mud?"

Bankotsu pouted and he said childishly, while throwing his spoon down on his plate. "I am not a stick in the mud! I knew you were joking!"

"Riiight!" Jakotsu said giving his best friend a 'yeah right' look before he asked him. "So are you coming with me to Okama tonight or what?"

Bankotsu stood up, dirty dishes in hand, and said with finality as he headed toward the sink. "No."

Jakotsu Churei wasn't one to give up however. Except for the countless other times before when he'd asked Bankotsu to go to Okama with him and he'd told him no…but this time would be different! He was determined to get a yes from him!

Standing up as well with his dirty dishes in hand he went and joined Bankotsu at the sink. He whined. "Oh come on Bank! Is it because you think if you go that means you're gay, or are you afraid that **woman** will find out and break up with you?"

Bankotsu put a finger to his chin, as if in deep thought, before he finally answered him. "No to the first one and a big yes to the second one. Tsubaki would die if she found out I went to a gay club and with you of all people."

Jakotsu frowned and he asked with his arms crossed over his chest. "Me of all people? What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"Tsubaki told me not to say anything, but she hates you Jak. It's not because you're gay either. She dislikes your personality and pretty much everything else about you." Bankotsu answered as he rubbed the nape of his neck in a nervous fashion with a shaky grin on his face.

"Ha! That filthy woman hates me! I know I'm a misogynist, but that girlfriend of yours has a special place at the top of my list Bank!" Jakotsu said angrily.

"I know she does Jak. She can be a bit of a bitch sometimes, true, but…"

"Then why the hell are you still with her if you know this? You two have been in an on again, off again relationship for the better part of three years now, and from where I'm standing it doesn't look like things are going to change. I know this thing with that woman is just a fling, but don't you think it's time that you get serious and find a woman you actually—I can't believe I'm saying this—love and care about? You're twenty-seven years old, you're not getting any younger, and if you wait too long you may never find her. I'm just saying, why be in a relationship when neither one of you love each other? For the sex I guess, but that's not all that's important. You'd both be a lot happier if you just ended things once and for all. I guarantee it."

Both Bankotsu's and Jakotsu's eyes were wide as they looked at one other.

Bankotsu finally found his voice and he said. "Whoa buddy! Where'd all that come from?"

Jakotsu sighed and he said apologetically. "I'm sorry for yelling at you like that Bank, but I just feel like you can do better than the likes of that woman."

Bankotsu placed a hand on the slightly taller man's shoulder and said with a smile. "It's alright buddy. I know you're just looking out for me, and I thank you for that."

Jakotsu grinned and said happily. "Anytime Bank! That's what best friends are for right?"

"Right." Bankotsu said grinning back.

The two concentrated on washing their dishes so the kitchen was enveloped in silence. That is until Jakotsu decided to break it. He wasn't a big fan of quietness after all.

"Bank! Will you please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, **please** go with me to Okama tonight? I promise if you go this time I won't ever bother you again about going!" Jakotsu pleaded as he got down on his knees, took Bankotsu's hand in his, and looked up at him with big, sad, black eyes.

He'd never used the puppy dog look on Bankotsu before, or anyone else for that matter, but he figured he'd give it a try this time. He hoped it worked.

Bankotsu tried to look away, tried to resist, but in the end he was powerless to the puppy dog face. With a defeated sigh he said. "Fine! I'll to the freaking gay club with you, but just this once!"

Jakotsu was up on his feet in one second flat, and he clapped his hands together and squealed in delight. He said, while wrapping his arms around a petrified Bankotsu and bringing him into a bone crushing, oxygen depriving hug. "I am so happy you finally said yes! We have so much work to do to get you ready!"

"Get me ready? I can get my own self dressed you know." Bankotsu asked confused by Jakotsu's choice of words.

"Oh I know you can Bank, but you can't go to Okama dressed in your usual straight guy duds. You'd stick out like a sore thumb. We have got to gay you up! That means tight shirts, leather pants, fishnets, glitter, makeup, the full nine yards! Luckily you and I are the same size, so I'll let you borrow some of my clubbing clothes!" He wrapped his hand around Bankotsu's wrist and said while dragging him out of the kitchen and to his bedroom. "Come on Bank! We don't have time to waste! I want to get to Okama at least by nine! That's when everyone starts showing up!"

"Jakotsu Churei! If you come within ten feet of me with makeup I'll castrate you!" Bankotsu threatened his friend as he dug his heels into the floor in an attempt to stop Jakotsu from dragging him into his bedroom.

Jakotsu just laughed merrily and pulled him all the harder toward his bedroom.

Bankotsu pouted. Jakotsu may have been gay, and as feminine as any natural born woman, but he was still a man, and that meant he had all the strength that came along with being one. Damn him and his testosterone!

"We're here!" Jakotsu called out in a sing-song voice as he used his free hand to open the door to his bedroom.

Bankotsu gulped. Jakotsu's room to him was a no man's land. He'd made the mistake of going in their once and…(He shuddered)…Let's just say he was scarred for life. He vowed never to go in there again after that but sadly fate had different plans for him.

As he was dragged into the deep, dark, depths of Jakotsu's bedroom he resisted the urge to scream in a rather…ahem…manly fashion.

Oh who was he kidding! He screamed like a five year old girl!

(L)*(A)*(T)*(E)*(R)

"Come on out Bank! If I looked half as sexy as you do I wouldn't be hiding!" Jakotsu said as he stood in front of the hallway mirror applying the finishing touches to his makeup.

Jakotsu allowed his back length, black locks, which he usually kept penned up with blue, butterfly barrettes, to cascade freely down his back, and he put some temporary, pink highlights in his hair for a little fun. He wore a sparkly, sleeveless, tight, midriff bearing, red top that showed off his skinny yet muscular arms and toned, flat stomach, and he also wore tight, black, leather pants that didn't leave much to the imagination. He wore pink eye shadow to match the pink highlights in his hair and red lipstick to match his red top. He'd also covered himself in an ample amount of silver body glitter. The only jewelry he wore was a butterfly, bellybutton ring. A pair of black, strappy, open-toed wedge sandals completed his look.

Jakotsu smirked and winked at his reflection in the mirror. He was gay and glamorous baby!

"I am never coming out of this room, and you don't know if I look sexy or not! You just picked out the clothes and stuff for me and I put everything on!" Bankotsu yelled from the confines of Jakotsu's room. It was no longer a no man's land, since he'd spent the better part of two hours in here now, so he was quite content with staying in here for the rest of the night.

"I'm sure you look sexy Bank. Just come out so I can see you."

He rolled his eyes. And he thought he was a drama queen.

"I look like a freak!" Bankotsu yelled back.

"Hurtful! You're wearing my stuff, so that means you're saying I look like a freak!"

"No, no, no, I'm not saying **you** look like a freak! I'm saying I look like a freak in your getup! I'm not…used to this kind of attire you know." Bankotsu said rubbing the back of his head in a nervous fashion even though he knew Jakotsu couldn't see it.

Jakotsu smirked. He'd just figured out the perfect way to get him out of the bedroom. Smirking he said while pretending to cry. "I am not a freak Bankotsu, and I'll never forgive you for calling me one! Just forget I ever invited you! See ya later!"

He snickered quietly as he opened the hallway closet door and walked inside slamming it closed behind him.

He heard the click of his bedroom doorknob and he heard Bankotsu's voice immediately after.

"I'm sorry Jak! Please don't cry! You know how much I hate that! Oh what's the use, he's long gone by now!"

Jakotsu, deciding Bankotsu had suffered enough, opened the closet door scaring the crap out of Bankotsu.

"Hah! I knew I would get you out of…" The triumphant grin slowly eased its way off of Jakotsu's face and the finger that he'd used to point at Bankotsu slowly found its way back to his side. "…whoa…"

Jakotsu'd spent the better part of a half-hour unbraiding Bankotsu's hair, so now his ankle-length, midnight-black, wavy hair flowed freely from his head like a gushing waterfall. He'd wanted to put some temporary highlights in Bankotsu's hair like he'd done his own, but the tanned man would have none of that. It took a lot of negotiation, but finally he'd allowed him to put two streaks of color in his hair. He'd decided to dye the bangs that framed either side of his face. He was torn between using the colors blue and green, and in the end he'd come up with the clever solution to dye one bang blue and the other green. That was the only thing he'd done, so his hair was no surprise, but the rest of his appearance certainly was.

He wore a long-sleeved, tight, fishnet top that showed off his muscular arms, taut chest, and the washboard abs on his stomach, and he wore long, tight, leather pants that hugged his butt and private area leaving very little to the imagination. He'd given Bankotsu makeup to put on, but unsurprisingly to him he'd refused to use it for not a speck of it could be found on his body. He had however used the gold body glitter he'd given him which did surprise him. He'd also given him some jewelry to wear; clip on earrings, since nothing on his body was pierced, his favorite butterfly necklace, bracelets, and such, and out of all of those choices the only piece of jewelry Bankotsu decided to wear was a gold bracelet. His own black and white Converse completed his look.

Bankotsu, who forgot he was supposed to be angry with Jakotsu for tricking him, blushed like a school girl. He felt like a specimen under a magnifying glass the way Jakotsu was analyzing him from head to toe.

"What? Why the hell are you staring at me like that? It's creeping me out! Stop it!" Bankotsu freaked out unable to take Jakotsu's gaze any longer.

It was an extremely rare occurrence for Jakotsu Churei to be rendered speechless; it was one of those once in a blue moon type of things, but Bankotsu had managed to do it to him. My god! Bankotsu had always been sexy, but the way he looked now, he was drop dead, fucking gorgeous! He couldn't take his eyes off of him.

Finally finding his voice he said. "You're the sexiest freak I've ever seen!"

Bankotsu blushed even harder at Jakotsu's compliment and he yelled while crossing his arms over his chest. "I am not sexy! I look and feel so…"

"…gay." Jakotsu finished Bankotsu's sentence for him while chuckling.

"Yeah."

Jakotsu grinned and exclaimed. "Welcome to my life Bank! For one night you'll get to see how the other half lives! It's going to be fabulous!"

Bankotsu rolled his eyes and said as he walked by Jakotsu. "Whatever. Let's just go so we can get this over with."

Jakotsu couldn't resist pinching Bankotsu's butt as he walked by, which caused him to let out a rather adorable squeak, and he said. "Oh don't be like that Bank! You act as if you don't want to go with me!"

"Gee! What on earth could have given you that idea?" Bankotsu sarcastically replied as he grabbed his and Jakotsu's coats off of the coat rack and tossed his to him.

Jakotsu caught it with ease and he said while putting it on. "You are so going to have fun tonight Bank, and if you don't, well…I'll be nice to that girlfriend of yours for one whole day."

Bankotsu smirked and he said zipping his coat up. "Alright Jak. I'm going to hold you to that."

The two men exited Apartment 1407 turning the lights off and locking the door behind them.

Bankotsu sighed.

He already knew this was going to be one hell of a night.

(O)*(K)*(A)*(M)*(A)

"Bank, I'd like for you meet my friends Suzaku Hoshiyomi (29) and Kyora Umeki (30). Suzu, Kyo, this is my bestest buddy in the whole entire world Bankotsu Shikaku!" Jakotsu happily introduced his friends to one another.

Bankotsu took a few seconds to observe the two men.

Both of them were redheads with red eyes. Suzaku's hair was short and wild, and his eyes were large and rose colored, while Kyora's hair was waist-length and wavy, and his eyes were narrow and more of a crimson color.

"So, you're the famous Bankotsu? You look nothing like I thought you would. Ja-Ja told us you were straight, so why are you dressed so…gay?" Kyora inquired of Bankotsu.

"Must you question everything Kyo? I for one am enjoying Bankotsu's outfit!" Suzaku said as he frowned slightly at Kyora. He then winked at Bankotsu and told him while licking his lips. "Oh if you weren't Jakotsu's best friend…the things I would do to you!"

Bankotsu blushed at a loss for words.

Kyora rolled his eyes and asked. "And the fact that he's straight plays no part in you restraining yourself?"

A wicked smirk appeared on Suzaku's face and he said his eyes still on Bankotsu. "I've turned out quite a few **straight** guys in my lifetime Kyora. What can I say? I'm just that good."

He winked at Bankotsu once more.

Bankotsu couldn't help the disgusted shiver that racked his entire body. He was extremely uncomfortable with Suzaku's flirting. A guy had never come on to him before, and he was seriously freaked out.

"Cut it out Suzaku! You've got poor Bankotsu petrified! What a way to make a first impression idiot!" Kyora said annoyed as he gave Suzaku a hard slap to the back of his head.

"Oww! That hurt Kyo! You big bully!" Suzaku whined with a pout on his face.

"Oh boohoo! Cry me a freaking river!" Kyora said coldly. It was obvious he had zero sympathy for Suzaku.

"You two make one hell of a first impression don't you? Suzaku you've probably scarred poor Bank for life and Kyo…Bank? Are you laughing? Oh god! You two idiots have made Bankotsu snap!"

"You—you three are—are hilarious! Suzaku, while your flirting creeps me out, as long as you never do it again I can see us being friends! Kyora, I just love your I-don't-give-a-fuck attitude and the way you keep Suzaku in line! Jak, I've never seen you reprimanding anyone; usually you're the one who's being reprimanded! They're cool though, so there's no need for you to yell at them!"

Jakotsu, Suzaku, and Kyora blinked cutely and shared quizzical looks among one another.

'What the hell's wrong with him?' Kyora mouthed the question to Jakotsu.

Jakotsu shrugged and mouthed back. 'I told you he's snapped.'

Suzaku grinned and he said to Bankotsu while rubbing the nape of his neck in a nervous fashion. "I'm sorry for coming on so strong before Bankotsu, but whenever I see a hot guy I can't help but flirt with him. I promise you I won't do it again though."

Bankotsu placed a hand on his shoulder and he nodded at him and said with a smile. "That's good to hear. All's forgiven."

"Yeah, you seem like a pretty fab guy too! I can totally see us being friends!" Kyora said as he grinned at Bankotsu.

Jakotsu squealed and said with unshed tears in his eyes. "I am **so** happy! All of my friends are getting along!"

"Stop being such a drama queen!" Both Kyora and Bankotsu said in unison while rolling their eyes.

The two of them looked at each other in shock for a moment before they smirked and high-fived one another.

Bankotsu draped an arm across Kyora's shoulders and he said with a laugh while leading him toward the bar. "Oh yeah Kyora, you're my type of guy! I mean that in the most platonic way possible of course!"

Kyora chuckled and he said with a nod while sitting back down on his barstool. "Of course."

Jakotsu frowned at the two of them before he quickly replaced it with a smile. Jakotsu hadn't covered the frown up quick enough; however, for Suzaku had seen it.

Both of them sat down as well.

They were in this order from left to right:

Kyora

Bankotsu

Jakotsu

Suzaku

"So Bankotsu, as I'm sure you've probably heard from Ja-Ja, most straight guys don't stay friends with a gay guy. Were you always this cool with his sexuality?"

Both Bankotsu and Jakotsu looked at each before they burst out laughing.

"You mean you haven't told them the story?" Bankotsu asked once he'd calmed down.

Jakotsu shook his head and said. "Nah! I figured it would be better if you told it."

"Story? What story?" Suzaku asked anxiously.

"Yes, I'm quite curious as well." Kyora said, agreeing with Suzaku for a change.

"The story of when Jakotsu came out to me." Bankotsu replied.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Spill!" Suzaku said as he placed his right elbow on the bar and rested his head in his right hand. No one and nothing else mattered to him at the moment but Bankotsu and his story.

Kyora nodded and hummed his agreement.

"I'll never forget it. It was the summer before our first year of high school, the middle of June if I remember correctly…"

_(F)*(L)*(A)*(S)*(H)*(B)*(A)*(C)*(K)_

_A fourteen year old Jakotsu, and a thirteen year old Bankotsu, lazed around in Bankotsu's bedroom. Bankotsu was on the phone, and Jakotsu was on Bankotsu's computer surfing the web. _

"_Stop lying Toshi! Ami did not let you kiss her…Because she's hot and you're not. She wouldn't touch you, let alone kiss you, even if her life depended on it…I look a million times better than you and she snubbed me, so I know if I wasn't good enough for her you certainly aren't…I am not mean. I'm just telling the truth…Ami's old news anyway. I want Shizuru now. She's not as hot, but she's got a nice rack…You're crazy man! Talk to you later Toshe!" _

_Bankotsu hung up the phone still chuckling from the conversation he'd just had. _

"_I swear Jak! All that Toshi does is lie! As if I would believe Ami would kiss him! She's a solid 8 ½ on the hotness scale, and Toshi's a 5-5 ½ max! That'd never happen!"_

"_If you ask me, both Ami and Shizuru are bitches. If I were you and Toshi I wouldn't waste my time on either one of them." Jakotsu said with a frown on his face. _

_Bankotsu rolled his eyes and said with a sigh. "Every girl is a bitch to you Jak. If you keep that attitude up you'll never get yourself a girlfriend."_

"_Whoever said I wanted one!" Jakotsu grumbled. His eyes widened and he put his hands over his mouth once he realized what he said. He hadn't meant for that to slip._

_Bankotsu raised an eyebrow and he said while sitting up in his bed. "Why on earth don't you want a girl…" His eyes widened as realization dawned upon him. "Oh man, it's all making sense to me now! Your hatred for the entire female population, your dislike of sports and practically anything else manly, your love of shopping, cooking, and all that other girly stuff," He looked at his best friend and asked seriously. " Jak…are you…gay?"_

_Jakotsu, who'd previously had his head down, looked up at Bankotsu and said with tears in his eyes. "Yeah, I'm gay. Please don't hate me Bank! This changes nothing between us! We…"_

"_Ugh! That's disgusting! __**You're**__ disgusting! Get the hell out of my house you fucking fag!" Bankotsu yelled as he glared at Jakotsu pointing toward his closed bedroom door._

_Jakotsu shook his head with tears running down his cheeks. He got down on his hands and knees and pleaded with Bankotsu. "God Bank! Don't do this to me! Don't do this to us! Don't let our friendship end because of my coming out! If…"_

"_What part of get the hell out of my house don't you understand? Our friendship is over. I fucking __**hate**__ you!" Bankotsu said coldly as he looked down at Jakotsu with equally as cold cobalt eyes. _

_The last four words were like a knife through Jakotsu's heart._

"_Bank you don't mean that! You can't mean that!" _

_Bankotsu smirked and he said cruelly."Oh but I do! I wish I'd never met you!" _

_Jakotsu couldn't take it anymore! He completely broke down as he bolted out of Bankotsu's bedroom slamming the door behind him._

(P)*(R)*(E)*(S)*(E)*(N)*(T)

Jakotsu was clenching his glass so hard his knuckles had turned white and his black eyes had a hollow, faraway look in them as he stared blankly ahead. Bankotsu wasn't fairing much better. He had a deep frown on his face, and his fists, which he had resting on the bar counter, were shaking with what could only be presumed as suppressed sadness, anger, and disappointment in himself for his past actions.

"Um…you don't have to finish telling us the story if you don't want to. We'll understand, won't we Kyo." Suzaku said quietly as he looked down the bar at Kyora.

He nodded his head and said. "Yes, it's obvious this is a pretty sensitive subject for the two of you, and it's bringing back some painful memories, so…"

"No, it's fine. The past is the past, and I've long since forgiven Bank. Plus the sad part's over now, so it's a happy ending from here on out, right Bank?" Jakotsu said with an obvious fake smile on his face as he looked to his left at his best friend.

A small, shaky smile appeared on Bankotsu's face and he said placing a comforting hand on Jakotsu's shoulder. "Yeah buddy, nothing but sunshine and rainbows."

Jakotsu couldn't help the chuckle that escaped from his lips at Bankotsu's choice of words.

Jakotsu's laugh must have been contagious for Bankotsu found himself laughing as well.

Both Suzaku and Kyora smiled at each other.

They were both glad the moody atmosphere had been lifted and things were back to normal between the two.

Once Bankotsu finally stopped laughing he said. "Okay, back to the story! Where was I? Oh yeah, so Jakotsu and I didn't see or talk to each other for the rest of that summer until the day before we went back to school…"

_(F)*(L)*(A)*(S)*(H)*(B)*(A)*(C)*(K)_

"_You know, standing outside of my house won't make apologizing to my brother any easier."_

_Bankotsu whirled around, his eyes wide, to see Jakotsu's older brother standing on the sidewalk with a teasing smile on his face. _

"_Suikotsu you scared the crap out of me! Wait…how did you know I've come to apologize?"_

"_Jakotsu told me the two of you had a fight, so I just assumed now that you've shown up after so long you've come to make amends. Am I wrong?"_

"_No, no, you're right! Is Jak home?"_

"_Well I don't know, seeing as how I just got home myself," said a sixteen year old Suikotsu as he chuckled at his own joke. He continued. "I'm sure he is though. He's been locked up in his room the whole summer. He won't let mom or our sisters see him, only me, and I'm the one who brings him his meals and such."_

_Without any warning, Suikotsu punched Bankotsu in his face. The force of punch was so strong that it knocked poor Bankotsu a few feet across the front yard._

_Bankotsu sat up, a bright red bruise forming on his right cheek, and he asked angrily while rubbing it. "What the hell was that for Suikotsu? You've got a hell of a right hook!"_

"_It's more of a left hook actually. I'm a lefty." Suikotsu replied as he raised his left fist up to his mouth and blew on it with a smirk on his face. He then frowned and said while glaring down at the younger boy. "And the reason why I punched you was payback for hurting my little brother. You're lucky all you got was a punch, because I had so many more torturous ideas in mind, and I didn't hit you that damn hard anyway, so stop whining and take it like a man! Let this be a lesson to you Bankotsu Shikaku. No one messes with, or hurts, any of my younger siblings and gets away with it, and it's my job as the eldest sibling to see to it that the person pays! You hurt Jakotsu again…well you can just kiss your life goodbye, because your ass will be mine."_

_Bankotsu swallowed hard as he looked up at the older boy who towered over his sitting form. Suikotsu was usually the sweetest guy you could ever meet, but there was another side to him, a sinister, malicious, psychotic side that you never wanted the misfortune of seeing. It only reared its ugly head when Suikotsu was pissed beyond the point of no return, and the times he got like that were few and far between. He'd only seen it once himself, and he never wanted to witness it again. _

_His mother's boyfriend at the time, a deadbeat, abusing, alcoholic, went into a fit of drunken rage, and poor Jakotsu had the misfortune of being chosen as his victim. Everyone, with the exception of Ms. Churei who had been working at the time, was in the kitchen having dinner when it all went down. Tokiro, the boyfriend, had started screaming and yelling at all of them, before he hurriedly got up from his seat, walked over to one of the kitchen drawers, opened it, and took out a knife. The five Churei sisters had taken to crying and were huddled up together in one corner of the kitchen. He'd been scared shitless at the time too, but he didn't show it, only glaring at the asshole, and Suikotsu was glaring at him even harder than he was. Jakotsu looked both scared and angry as he refused to look at the drunken man. Then rapidly and without warning he'd ran toward Jakotsu and plunged the knife through his stomach before harshly ripping it out. Jakotsu let out a pained scream as he fell to the floor, blood oozing out of the wound and quickly pooling around him. He remembered himself and the five Churei sisters running to Jakotsu's side before Suikotsu shouted for one of them to call 911. One of the girls went to do it. He refused to leave his best friend's side, and he didn't bother trying to stop the tears that fell from his eyes. _

_What happened next was a blur. Suikotsu lunged across the table and onto the drunkard where he immediately started attacking him. With each punch that connected with Tokiro's face, he would get more and more blood on him, until his clothing and face were covered in it. His hair, which was usually combed back into a neat ponytail, had come undone and was all over his head and had a few spots of blood in it as well. The pupils of his eyes, which were usually wide and filled with kindness, had become like slits and were filled with a murderous intent. While the girls couldn't watch Suikotsu's brutal beating of Tokiro, he could. He knew he should have tried to stop him but really a part of him had enjoyed it. Tokiro deserved it after all!_

_Suikotsu didn't stop whaling on the guy until the ambulance, policemen, and such arrived, and even then it took four policemen to restrain him as he tried to wrap his hands around an unconscious Tokiro's neck and crush his windpipe. Jakotsu survived (obviously), and the doctors say he was lucky because the knife just barely missed piercing some vital organs. Unfortunately Tokiro survived as well much to the anger and disappointment of everyone, especially Suikotsu. For months after that, I, as well as everyone else in the Churei family, had to deal with questioning, courtroom appearances, and the like. In the end Tokiro was sentenced to fifty years in prison, which was just a nice, fancy way of saying life without parole, and Suikotsu was not charged for his savage, relentless, beating of Tokiro. The judge had said given the situation Suikotsu's actions were understandable. Justice had been served, and everyone was happy. Well, just about everyone…but that's a story for another time._

"_Bankotsu, earth to Bankotsu, are you there?" _

_Bankotsu blinked his blue eyes and immediately saw an outstretched hand in his face. Taking it, he was easily yanked to his feet by Suikotsu. When he punched him awhile ago, he'd been a mix between the good Suikotsu and the bad Suikotsu. He'd held back, and he was thankful for that. He didn't think he could take on the evil Suikotsu; at least not all alone anyway._

"_Your head is just all in the clouds today! Come back down to the real world why don't you!" Suikotsu said annoyed as he started walking toward the front door of his home gesturing for Bankotsu to follow him, which he did. "We've stalled long enough little Bankotsu. It's time you make things right with Jakotsu, for both of you guys' sakes, and mine as well."_

_As Bankotsu walked down the long sidewalk that lead to the front door of the Churei home he could practically hear the funeral march music._

(P)*(R)*(E)*(S)*(E)*(N)*(T)

"Wow! Two stories in one! How come you never told us about your mom's jerk of a boyfriend stabbing you or that you had siblings?" Suzaku inquired of Jakotsu before taking a sip of his drink.

"I don't like to think or talk about that chapter of my life, it's too painful and it makes me angry, and I just didn't think it necessary to tell you about my siblings." Jakotsu answered coolly while looking to his right at Suzaku. He asked him. "Anymore questions?"

Suzaku shook his head vigorously and answered. "Nope!"

"Your brother is totally badass!" Kyora said with a smirk.

Jakotsu smiled softly and said with a nod. "Yeah he is. He's the best brother ever, and he's always been there for me."

"How did he take it when you told him you were gay?"

"I thought you didn't have any more questions Suzu." Jakotsu asked the redhead with a grin.

Suzaku merely shrugged.

"I came out to him and the rest of my family about two years after I came out to Bank. I was sixteen at the time. My two sisters: Reika, who's a year older than I am, and Megumi, who's a year younger, didn't take the news very well. My three other sisters: Mai and Mei, who are four years younger than me, and yes they're twins before you ask Suzu, looked torn between sadness and disgust at my admission, and my baby sister Ari, who's nine years younger than me didn't really know what gay was at the time, but she sensed the negative vibes everyone else was giving off and just went along with them."

"That woman who gave birth to me, I refuse to call her my mother, took it about as well as I thought she would. She already blamed and hated me for getting that fucker of a boyfriend of hers sent to prison. She even told me once that she wished the stab wound that fucker inflicted upon me had been fatal. Hah! Some mother right? She should receive the mother of the year award! She even had the nerve to go visit him in prison for about a year, until she found another deadbeat and stopped. Anyway, she called me a disgusting queer, asked me why I liked ruining her life, and promptly kicked me out of the house saying she wouldn't have some fruity fag living in her home. I knew she really didn't care that I was gay though. She just put on a show to impress my sisters, who she told all the time that homosexuality was wrong, and was using my coming out as an excuse to do something she wanted to do all along…kick me out of her house and out of her life forever."

"Finally Suikotsu, my wonderful, amazing, big brother, took my coming out very well. He yelled at the woman who gave birth to us, much to her surprise since he was her good boy as she affectionately called him despite the fact he almost beat her precious Tokiro to death, and told me to pack my stuff and that I was coming to live with him. You see he'd purchased a small apartment when he was seventeen, much to the woman who gave birth to me's chargin', wanting a taste of independence. It hadn't been much but it had been his and he loved it. Me too. Anyway, I stayed with him until I finished high school and went off to college with Bank. During my darkest time, when the rest of my family turned their backs on me, he never did. I am eternally grateful to him for that and words cannot express how much I love him!"

"Dude! You've had one hell of a screwed up life!" Suzaku exclaimed as he stared at him in disbelief and shook his head.

"Yeah, I have, but thanks to Bank and Suikotsu I got through it. They made the things and the people in my life less unbearable." Jakotsu said as he smiled warmly at Bankotsu.

Bankotsu smiled back.

"Are you and the rest of your family still on bad terms?" Kyora asked this time.

Jakotsu grinned and said with a shake of his head. "My sisters and I are okay now! They don't necessarily agree with my homosexuality, but I'm still their brother, and they realized they shouldn't let that get in the way of them loving me! I haven't seen or heard from that woman who gave birth to me since the day she kicked me out all those years ago, and I couldn't be any happier!"

"I always wondered where your hatred of women stemmed from, and now I know your mother is the root of it." Suzaku said with a pleased look on his face.

"Glad for you Suzu." Jakotsu said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes and shook his head with an amused smile on his face.

"Oh yeah! I've got to finish telling you guys the story! So I was in the house now and …"

_(F)*(L)*(A)*(S)*(H)*(B)*(A)*(C)*(K)_

"_Get out Bankotsu! Get out! Get out! Get out!" Jakotsu yelled as angry tears ran down his face. He picked up the closest thing to him, which happened to be his hairbrush, and hurled it with all his might across the room in Bankotsu's direction._

_Bankotsu just barely managed to dodge the flying projectile by ducking down. The brush flew over his head where it collided with Jakotsu's closed bedroom door and fell harmlessly to the floor. _

_Bankotsu turned around to inspect the damage and his eyes widened at what he saw. There was a rather large and deep dent in the door now. If that brush had actually hit him he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he'd have been dead right now. He just couldn't believe that Jakotsu'd really, actually, truly tried to kill him! It seemed apologizing to him was going to be harder than he thought if he hated him enough to try and end his life. _

_Snapping out his thoughts he looked at Jakotsu and said firmly. "No, I'm afraid I can't do that. I made it up in my mind that I was not leaving this house until you've heard me out, and I didn't walk five freaking blocks for nothing! You don't have to forgive me, but I at least want you to hear me out."_

"_I don't want to hear anything __**you**__ have to say to me! You wouldn't hear me out when I tried talking to you, so I feel it's only fair!" Jakotsu hissed his voice dripping with venom as he glared at his ex-best friend. _

"_I know, but if you just…"_

"_Just get out Bankotsu. Did you not tell me our friendship was over and that you hated me? Well the feeling's mutual. And if I remember correctly, you called me disgusting, and last I checked people tend to stay away from others they find disgusting." Jakotsu coldly cut Bankotsu off his glare intensifying._

_Boy! If looks could kill Bankotsu would be worm food right about now!_

_Bankotsu winced at the harshness of his own words used against him and he said. "I know I said those things but…"_

"_What part of I don't want to hear a damn thing you have to say do you not understand? You'll only be wasting your breath, because I won't listen, so why bother? Now I'll say this one more time since you seem to be hard of hearing today. Get out of my…"_

_Bankotsu ran across the room and jumped on top of Jakotsu, who was lying on his bed, effectively shutting him up. Obviously Jakotsu didn't take too kindly to this, and he started thrashing around this way and that trying to throw Bankotsu off. When he realized that wasn't working, he started swinging wildly at the tanned youth in hopes that it would distract him enough to where he could easily throw him to the floor and make a run for it. Bankotsu would have none of that though as he caught both of Jakotsu's arms by the wrists and pinned them above his head. The end result: Bankotsu ended up straddling Jakotsu, and their faces were so close that each boy could feel the others warm breath on their face. Needless to say, it was a rather suggestive position._

"_And what part of no don't you understand? You may not want to hear what I have to say, but you will whether you like it or not. Now lay your ass there, it's not like you have much of a choice anyway, and listen to me like a good little boy!"_

"_Don't patronize me you asshole, but fine, I'll listen! You have five minutes, starting…now!" _

"_Well, I guess I should start from the beginning. You know how my parents are Jak. They're the high-minded, snooty, conventional types, who frown upon those that don't fit into the mold of society. According to them, a lot of people fall into this category: hippies, goths, rebels, etc., but the people at the top of their list are homosexuals. They drilled into me from a very young age that homosexuality was wrong, and that I should shun those who practice it. I believed them, they are my parents after all, and did as they told me. I was content to live my life following their teachings, and I did for years, that is until you told me you were gay. My beliefs were challenged for the first time that day. I mean I was taught to hate homosexuals, and to dissociate myself from them, but how can I hate and shun my best friend? I was conflicted. I didn't know whether to disobey my parents' teachings, or to do as they taught me. As you know, I chose to follow my parents' teachings in the end." _

"_How do you feel now? About me being gay that is?" Jakotsu asked quietly, all traces of fight and anger gone from him now, as he looked into Bankotsu's blue eyes. _

"_It took me a week to calm down enough to actually sit down and think things through, and it took me the entire rest of the summer to come to the conclusion that I should have from the beginning. That conclusion: that just because you're gay I shouldn't let that get in the way of our friendship. I'm going to have to disobey my parents this time, because if this fight we've had has taught me anything, it's that I'm a complete wreck without you. I missed you like crazy this entire summer. So when I said I hated you, you were right when you said I didn't mean it, because I didn't. I can't hate you Jak, and I don't think I ever will. I also didn't mean it when I said our friendship was over. That was just the confusion and conflict talking. That being said, I recant every hurtful thing I said to you that day, and I humbly ask you for your forgiveness. Forgive, but never forget right? Isn't that how the old saying goes?" _

"_That's all well and good, but you never did answer my question. How do you feel about me being gay?" Jakotsu said quietly still looking Bankotsu in his eyes. _

"_I'm going to be honest with you Jak. Just because I've accepted the fact you're gay it doesn't mean I'm entirely comfortable with your sexuality. It's going to take some getting used to, and it won't happen overnight, but I imagine in time I'll be able to come to grips with it. That's just how much your friendship means to me after all."_

"_You know, I never had any intention of ever telling anyone I was gay. I was just going to let them figure things out on their own, but when I let slip I never wanted a girlfriend, and you put two and two together, I was secretly relieved, because at least now I didn't have to hide things from my best friend. There was definitely a sense of fear in that moment, but more than that, I just knew my wonderful, best friend Bank would understand. Imagine my surprise and hurt though when you reacted the way you did. It was like you ripped my heart right out of my chest, threw it on the floor, and stepped all over it. You hurt me Bank, more than anyone ever has in my life. Even so, listening to your story has shed some light on why you acted the way you did, and—I have got to be out of my mind for even saying this but—I forgive you. You're definitely going to have to earn my trust back, and it's going to be awhile before our friendship is back to the way it was before, if it ever reaches that level again, but that's just the way it is. You can take it or leave it."_

"_Are you freaking kidding me? I'll take it! I'll take it! I'm just glad you've forgiven me ! Beggars can't be choosers you know!" Bankotsu exclaimed happily a huge grin on his face._

"_So I'm the only one who knows you're gay?" Bankotsu asked after a moment of silence as he looked down at Jakotsu._

_The black eyed youth nodded his head and replied. "Yeah, and the way things went down with us, I highly doubt I'm coming out to anyone else. Let them figure it out on their own like I originally planned."_

"_Hey guys! It got so quiet in here I just came to make sure you were both still ali—oh my god! What the hell are you two doing?"_

_Both Bankotsu and Jakotsu turned their heads in the direction of Jakotsu's opened bedroom door to see a flabbergasted and clearly horrified Suikotsu. _

"_Suikotsu what __**are**__ you talking about?" Jakotsu asked his older brother confused._

_Suikotsu could do nothing but point at the two of them._

_That's when it cliqued for the both of them and they quickly scrambled off and away from each other with blushes on their faces. They supposed from an outsider's point of view their position had seemed rather suggestive and questionable even though they knew it had been anything but. _

"_Suikotsu it's not what you think!" Bankotsu exclaimed._

"_Yeah, big brother, there's actually a pretty reasonable explanation!" Jakotsu backed Bankotsu up. _

_Suikotsu fainted on the spot, his body making a loud thumping noise as it hit the carpeted floor. _

(P)*(R)*(E)*(S)*(E)*(N)*(T)

"And that gentlemen is the incredibly long story of Jakotsu's coming out to me. The end." Bankotsu said concluding his story.

"And what a wonderful story it was! I mean not the part with you arguing with Ja-Ja…or the fighting…or the part with Ja-Ja's mom's boyfriend stabbing him…or…"

"Just shut up Suzu. No one wants to hear your incessant ramblings." Kyora coldly cut the man off.

"Why are you always so mean to me?" Suzaku asked Kyora in a whiney voice with a pout on his face.

"Because Suzu, it brings me great joy." Kyora answered with a wicked smirk on his face, amusement shining in his crimson colored eyes.

Suzaku proceeded to give him the finger.

Bankotsu chuckled at the two of them, amused by their actions. Jakotsu, who was used to it, merely rolled his eyes. It was funny at first, but after awhile their bickering just got tiring.

"So, like, if you got stabbed in the stomach how come there's no scar?" Suzaku asked while leaning down to peer at Jakotsu's stomach that was visible thanks to his midriff bearing top.

"He wears makeup to cover it up." Bankotsu answered for his friend.

"Only when I come to the club and I wear my midriff bearing tops. My skin is flawless accept for this damn scar caused by that fucker! He's the only male in this world that I really, truly hate!" Jakotsu said with a frown.

The four men sat in a companionable silence. Jakotsu, Suzaku, and Kyora drinking their drinks and Bankotsu watching the bartender prepare the drinks for the other guys at the bar. He wouldn't mind having a drink himself, but someone had to be sober enough to drive the two of them home, and he knew Jakotsu was a social drinker and would no doubt be pleasantly buzzed by the time they left here tonight—or should he say in the wee hours of the morning, since according to his watch it was already 12: 45 am.

He felt a familiar tingling in his bladder. Time for him to find the little boy's room.

"Hey, where's the bathroom in this place?" Bankotsu asked the three men. He really didn't care which one answered.

Kyora hopped off his barstool and he said to Bankotsu while taking his hand in his. "Nature's calling you too huh? Follow me."

Jakotsu's eye twitched and his hand tightened around his glass as he glared at Bankotsu's and Kyora's joined hands. Suzaku had the privilege of witnessing this as well.

Once Kyora and Bankotsu had disappeared into the throng of sweaty, dancing, gay guys a Cheshire cat grin appeared on his face and he said pointing an accusing finger at Jakotsu. "You're jealous Ja-Ja!"

"What the hell are you talking about Suzu?" Jakotsu asked his voice a mixture of anger and annoyance.

"You're jealous of Kyo and his closeness with Bankotsu!" Suzaku clarified still grinning like an idiot but no longer pointing.

Jakotsu scoffed and exclaimed. "That's the silliest thing I've ever heard! I think you've had a bit too much to drink Suzu!"

"I saw the way you glared at their joined hands a few minutes ago, and the frown you tried to cover up with a smile when Bankotsu draped his arm across Kyo's shoulders and said he was his kind of guy! What I can't figure out is if you see him as a threat to your friendship or maybe something more?"

"I am not jealous of Kyora! And what the hell are you talking about? You can't figure out if I see him as a threat to Bank's and my friendship or something more? What the hell's the something more?"

A knowing, sly grin appeared on Suzaku's face and he said cryptically. "You'll see in due time Ja-Ja…"

"Whatever! You want to do me favor?" Jakotsu asked his redheaded companion. Suzaku was drunk, and obviously talking out his ass, so he dismissed the words he just said in favor of starting a conversation of his own.

Suzaku looked at him suspiciously and said. "It depends on what it is."

"I want you to be my date to this Valentine's Day Party."

"Oh, you mean the one InuTaisho Tensho's throwing at his company?" Suzaku asked for clarification.

Jakotsu nodded.

"Uh…yeah sure…but why aren't you going with Ren?" Suzaku asked in confusion.

"He and I broke up a little while ago, and I broke up with him before you go pulling out knives and threatening to cut his balls off and stuff. I just didn't see us going anywhere, you know."

Suzaku nodded and said. "Yeah, I understand, and sure I'll go to this shindig with you. Kyo's going too you know. He's taking one of his friend girls."

"Can I ever escape from you two losers?" Jakotsu asked teasingly with a grin on his face.

Suzaku grinned back and said while draping an arm across Jakotsu's shoulder. "Nope! We're the three amigos! You, Kyo, and I are a package deal!"

The two of them initiated into friendly conversation as they waited for Bankotsu and Kyora to return from the bathroom.

(L)*(A)*(T)*(E)*(R)

"So, did you enjoy Okama Bank?" Jakotsu asked his friend as he plopped down on the couch.

"Yeah, it was surprisingly okay. Would I go back though? Probably not." Bankotsu answered as he joined him on the couch.

"What? Why not?" Jakotsu asked in a whiney voice with a pout on his face.

"I'm not gay, so it's just not my style you know. I mean you, Kyora, and Suzaku are great, but the rest of the guys, not so much. I was almost raped tonight Jak by some guy in the bathroom! If it weren't for Kyora my butt cherry may have been popped tonight! He kicked that guy's ass hard! He was a beast with those punches and kicks! He says he's a black belt! How freaking cool is that?" Bankotsu said his eyes wide with excitement as he told Jakotsu about the awesomeness that was Kyora Umeki.

"You and Kyo hit it off very well huh?" Jakotsu asked the naturally tanned man trying his best to keep the bitterness and contempt out of his voice.

"Yeah! He's the best! He and I have so much in common, and get this! He likes sports and doesn't mind getting sweaty! I mean he's gay, but he acts just like a straight guy! If he didn't talk about how cute some guy was every once in awhile I'd forget he was even gay!" Bankotsu said as he continued to gush over Kyora.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a crush on the guy." Jakotsu grumbled as he crossed his arms and tried to glare a whole through the TV.

Bankotsu rolled his and said sarcastically. "Very funny Jak. Oh and before I forget Kyora's coming over later tonight to pick me up. We're going to a martial arts tournament."

"But Sunday nights are our Bank/Jak nights! You can't go with him!" Jakotsu yelled directing his glare from the TV to Bankotsu now.

"I know that Jak, and I'm sorry, but there will be other Bank/Jak nights. I can't think of the last time I've done something remotely manly, and I'll probably never get another chance like this again, so I can't pass this opportunity up. I hope you understand, and I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Oh I understand alright. You're replacing me with Kyora now! Am I not good enough for you anymore?" Jakotsu angrily lashed out his glare intensifying.

"What? Jak it's not…that's not…I'm not…" Bankotsu sighed and shifted on the couch so he was fully facing Jakotsu. He placed a hand on either of Jakotsu's thighs and said softly, with a warm smile on his face. "Jak you know it's not like that! No one in this world can ever replace you as far as I'm concerned! It's not that we don't have fun together, because you know we do, it's just nice to have a little guy fun once in awhile, and I love you Jak, but you're about as manly as a daffodil. Hey, you know you'll always be my number one!"

"Fine! Go have your little guys' night out with Kyo! I'll just go over to Suzu's house and hang with him!" Jakotsu said in an angry huff.

Bankotsu smirked and said. "If I didn't know any better Jak, I'd say you were jealous."

"Hah! Why the hell would I be jealous of Kyora? I told you to go have your guys' night out with him! I really could care less!"

Bankotsu chuckled quietly to himself and said while rolling his eyes. "Alright Jak, you're not jealous."

"You're damn right!" Jakotsu exclaimed with a nod.

Bankotsu stood up and ruffling Jakotsu's hair affectionately he said. "I'm going to bed. See ya later on in the AM bud. Don't stay up too late."

Jakotsu lightly knocked his hand off and said playfully a smile on his face. "Yeah, yeah Papa Bank. I'll get to bed in a little while. No need to worry."

Bankotsu nodded and walked out of the living room disappearing down the hallway.

First Suzaku had said he was jealous of Kyora and now Bank. Usually he took about as much stock in Suzaku's words as he did a child's, but he always took into consideration the things Bankotsu said. Perhaps there was some truth to their words…

He pondered this for a minute or two before he scoffed and waved a dismissive hand.

Nah!

He stood and turned off the living room lamp before he headed to his own bedroom.

Besides, even if there was some truth to their words, it'd be a cold day in hell before he would admit Suzaku Hoshiyomi was right.

(I)*(N)*(U)*(Y)*(A)*(S)*(H)*(A)

That was Chapter 18 of my story Le Monstré Aux Yeux Verts.

Another long one and I know there's no San/Sessh featured at all this chap, but Bank/Jak is one of the secondary couples in this fic, and I still think it's pretty good. I enjoy yaoi and Bank/Jak is my favorite Inu yaoi couple. If it offends you then please don't read.

In case you were wondering, both Suzaku and Kyora are characters from Inuyasha. Suzaku is the gay redhead in the arc where Akitoki Hojo is first introduced, and Kyora is the gay redhead from the 4th Inuyasha movie who seemed to have it in for Sesshomaru.

Please review or add me to your favorite authors list, this story to your favorite stories list, subscribe to the story, or whatever you choose!

Just do something to let me know you are interested in me continuing the story!

*~(animeroxz)~*


	19. Bedlam

Le Monstré Aux Yeux Verts

Chapter 19: Bedlam

**I don't own Inuyasha and I never will!**

**Summary: **This monster with eyes of jade, it pits sibling against sibling, it tests some friendships and breaks others apart, it ends relationships, destroys families, and most importantly it brings about ruin and absolute chaos. It grows stronger by the day, feeding off the malice of its prey. Can the prey find a way to defeat this monster before it is too late and it devours them all?

**Note: **This chapter takes place around the same time as the previous one.

(I)*(N)*(U)*(T)*(A)*(I)*(S)*(H)*(O)

Tsurenai Suzuki, formerly Tsurenai Tensho, sat with one leg crossed over the other at a table in Sakura awaiting her ex-husband's arrival. She exuded confidence and power and looked immaculate. Not a hair was out of place, she wore just the right amount of makeup and jewelry, her clothing was without spot, blemish, or wrinkle and her shoes were shined and scuff free. She was beautiful, and the picture of perfection. Then again what would you expect from the mother of Sesshomaru Tensho.

A slight frown marred Tsurenai's otherwise emotionless face. Where the hell was that idiot? He'd kept her waiting for half an hour already!

"Sorry I'm late! Mi-Mi, she…"

Tsurenai held up a slender, well-manicured hand to silence her ex-husband and she said coldly. "If the reason for your lack of punctuality has to do with **her**; I'd rather you spare me the story."

"Right…will do." InuTaisho said as he took a seat across from his ex-wife at the table for two.

There was an awkward silence between them. InuTaisho whistled softly, and twiddled his thumbs, as he looked around the restaurant at anything and anyone that wasn't his ex-wife. Tsurenai had an unreadable look on her face as she picked up one of the menus on the table and pretended to study it.

"So…you look well." InuTaisho spoke up as he observed Tsurenai. He couldn't take the silence and awkwardness any longer.

Tsurenai raised a silver, perfectly-arched eyebrow and she asked amused with a smirk on her face. "Small talk InuTaisho? Since when have you been one to engage in such a thing?"

InuTaisho frowned and said with a shrug. "Well what do you expect me to do? I haven't seen you in twenty-six years, so there's not much we can talk about but the small, mundane things!"

Tsurenai made some type of sound of agreement before she said. "Same to you."

"Huh?" InuTaisho asked his eyebrows creasing together in confusion.

Tsurenai sighed and said annoyed. "I mean that you look well as well." She smirked and said snidely. "Still as moronic as ever I see. Even after all these years."

"And I see you're still as bitchy as ever. Even after all these years. I guess some things never change. I'm still a moron in your eyes, and you're still a bitch in well…everyone's eyes. " InuTaisho snidely retorted mirroring the smirk on Tsurenai's face.

Tsurenai scowled and said angrily as she threw the menu down on the table. "I didn't come here to argue with you tonight InuTaisho. Lord knows we did enough of that during our marriage from hell. This is strictly business."

"Good. Well let's get to it then shall we. I promised Mi-Mi I'd be at her place by nine to help her with…"

"I don't care what you promised **that** woman!" Tsurenai hissed her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Why do you hate Mi-Mi so much? I remember back in high school the two of you used to be best friends. She even helped you and I get together. A big ass mistake mind you, but I don't hold it against her. She didn't know how hellish you were at the time. No one did. Anyway what changed? What on earth could Mi-Mi have possibly done to make you detest her so?" InuTaisho inquired of the woman with a frown on his face.

"Ugh you're still calling her by that stupid nickname! Her name's Midoriko not Mi-Mi! Don't tell me she still calls you Taisho too?"

"She's been my Mi-Mi since we were kids, and she always will be, just as I have and always will be her Taisho. I never knew our nicknames for each other bothered you so much?"

"Why am I not surprised?" Tsurenai said laughing mirthlessly as she rolled her eyes at InuTaisho.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" InuTaisho asked with a frown as he narrowed his golden eyes into a glare directed at his ex-wife from hell.

"Let's just drop it okay!" Tsurenai snapped. She then said in her usual cold voice. "The reason I asked you here tonight was to discuss this little competition you had awhile back between Sara Ashida, Toran Mifune, and a…Kagura Akitoki if I'm not mistaken, to win our son's heart."

InuTaisho shrugged and asked coolly. "What about it?"

"Although it pains me to the core to admit this. It was a rather brilliant idea. It had a few kinks here and there, and could stand to have been thought out a little more, but for the most part it was ingenious." Tsurenai paused here to let her praises of InuTaisho's plan seep into his already big head. When she saw the pleased grin she smirked and said cruelly. "I have one qualm about it though."

And just like that the grin was gone replaced with a frown much to Tsurenai's enjoyment. Nothing made her happier than bursting InuTaisho's bubble.

"And what might that be?" InuTaisho asked tersely.

"Sara." Tsurenai said coldly.

"What about her? She's a sweet, beautiful, intelligent young lady, and I feel our son made the right choice when he chose her."

"No, he made the wrong choice! Toran's obviously the perfect woman for him!"

"I beg to differ!" InuTaisho said with a smug look on his face. He asked. "If she's so perfect for him how come Sesshomaru told her that he never really liked her and that he only put up with her because of you?"

Tsurenai looked at a loss for words for a moment before she scowled and said stubbornly. "People's feelings change!"

"Not Sessho's. Once he feels a certain way about someone his opinion of them is set in stone." He added with a smirk. "Just like his psychotic mother."

"I'm a lot of things InuTaisho, but one thing I'm not is psychotic."

InuTaisho snorted and asked in disbelief. "Are you really that delusional Tsurenai? You're bat shit crazy! Why you haven't been committed yet is beyond me!"

"Whatever. Can we just get back to business please?"

"Yes, lets."

"Now back to what I was saying before. I have a surefire way of getting our son to fall for Toran this time!" Tsurenai said determination shining her cat-like, golden eyes.

"Oh joy! I can't wait to hear this no doubt half-assed plan you've concocted!" InuTaisho said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes at the woman sitting across from him.

"I'm going to coach Toran this time. After all who knows Sesshomaru better than his own mother? No one that's who! I'm going to mold her into the perfect Sesshomaru pleaser, and when I'm done with her he'll have no choice but to fall for her! As I said it's surefire!"

"When are you going to give up trying to set them up?" InuTaisho asked exasperated.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know all about the date you talked Sessho into going on with Toran when he was sixteen. He had the worst time of his life, and he even told you he would never go out with her again. It should have been obvious to you then that he hates the girl."

"Who told you about that? Sesshomaru? I didn't think he talked to you about those sorts of things?" Tsurenai asked shocked. As far as she knew her son cared very little for his father, which she liked, but apparently she was wrong if they had full-on conversations.

"Oh he doesn't, but I overheard him talking to Mi-Mi about it and…"

Tsurenai's eyebrow twitched and she growled out. "He talks to that…that…bitch!"

"Hey! Mi-Mi is not a bitch! You call her out of her name again, and I'll make sure you regret it!" InuTaisho yelled with a frown on his face as he gave Tsurenai a warning glare.

"Answer my damn question!" Tsurenai hissed ignoring his threat.

"Yes he talks to her. She is his godmother after all. Hell she's been a better mother to him than you have." InuTaisho said coldly. He knew his words were harsh, but they were the truth, and as the saying goes the truth hurts.

"You heartless fuck! How could you say such a thing? I'm a wonderful mother, and you know I love Sesshomaru!" Tsurenai yelled shaking with fury.

"Love is an action word Tsurenai. You can't just say you love Sesshomaru, you have to show it, something you never did."

"Oh, and I suppose Midoriko did?" Tsurenai asked bitterly.

"You bet your ass she did! When Sessho was sick, which was rarely, she stayed home with him and nursed him back to health. She went to every game and martial arts competition he participated in when he was a kid, and she never missed a single one let me tell you. She made sure he had everything he needed for school. She went to his open houses with me. When he was a teenager, she was always there to lend an ear and offer him advice. The few plays he was in in high school Midoriko was there front row and center. Sessho was on the homecoming court his sophomore, junior, and senior years of high school, and you can bet your bottom dollar Mi-Mi never missed a homecoming game those three years. She screamed louder than Sango and I did when they announced he was homecoming king his senior year. She went to his high school graduation, which if I recall correctly you did not attend. She helped me throw a huge graduation party for him. Mi-Mi's been there for Sesshomaru countless times throughout the years, and I know Sessho is eternally grateful to her for that, even if he never says so."

"She's got that niece of hers, and your other brat! That's good enough! There's no need to hog **my** son too!" Tsurenai angrily replied.

She supposed she should have been grateful to her ex-best friend, for being there for her son practically his entire life, but she wasn't. In truth, she was jealous. She always had been envious of the woman, and she knew she always would be. InuTaisho had been right, about Midoriko being a better mother to Sesshomaru than she, but it would be a cold day in hell before she would admit that to him.

"My son is not a brat! His name is Inuyasha Tensho! You shall refer to him by his name when you're in my presence!" InuTaisho hissed his golden eyes filled with fury. First she had called Mi-Mi out of her name and now his son. The woman had a death wish.

"You're right, he isn't a brat; he's a bastard." Tsurenai said with a wicked smirk.

"Tsurenai…" InuTaisho growled her name out in warning. She was really pushing him.

Tsurenai shrugged and said coolly. "That's what he is. He's the bastard love child of you and that whore of a waitress."

Quicker than the eye could see InuTaisho had leaned across the table and slapped his ex-wife right in the mouth. It was a hard slap, but not nearly as hard as it could have been. It was an effective way to get her to shut her acidic mouth.

Tsurenai rubbed at her mouth and she angrily inquired. "What the hell was that about?"

"First you insulted my best friend, then you insulted my baby boy, and finally you insulted the love of my life! You were asking for that slap! You're lucky I didn't do worse!" InuTaisho growled as he sat back in his seat with a hard glare etched onto his handsome face.

"You've got a lot of nerve calling that woman the love of your life! You chose her over me; your own wife! Correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought a person's spouse was supposed to be the love of their life!"

"Izayoi wasn't a cold, vindictive, bitch like you are. She was sweet, and kind, but most importantly she took the time out to get to know me. Something you never did. You never loved me anyway. You just wanted me for my money and prestige. Hell you don't love anybody. After all, how can one without a heart ever love?"

"I don't have to sit here and take this! I'm leaving!" Tsurenai said angrily as she stood up in a huff.

"Go right ahead. Who's stopping you? Certainly not I. It was you who invited me here tonight, and you know how toxic our relationship is. You knew things were going to end ugly." InuTaisho said with a shrug, before he made a shooing motion with his hands as if Tsurenai were a dog.

"You haven't seen the last of me InuTaisho Tensho! I'll be back!" Tsurenai said laughing wickedly as she walked out of the private room and out of sight.

InuTaisho let out a huge sigh of relief and he said in a mere whisper as he too stood up to leave. "Sorry I lied to you Mi-Mi. Forgive me."

(M)*(E)*(A)*(N)*(W)*(H)*(I)*(L)*(E)

"Bye Rin! See you tomorrow!" Kohaku told his friend with a smile as he watched her get off the elevator stepping onto the 18th floor of the HPAC.

The two of them had had a fun-filled day of exploring the HPAC and hanging out in Kohaku's room. Rin wished she could have stayed longer, but alas Sesshomaru would be returning from work soon and if she weren't in that apartment when he returned she would be grounded until her 21st birthday. Kohaku had been kind enough to ride with her on the elevator all the way up to the 18th floor, it was the equivalent of walking her home, and she was grateful because it gave them a little extra time to spend with each other before they parted ways. Besides…

"Yeah! See you tomorrow!" Rin replied with a grin.

…there was always tomorrow.

The elevator doors closed, and Kohaku began his descent back down to the 12th floor.

Rin made her way down the hall toward Sesshomaru's penthouse at the very end on the right. She had made it halfway when three guys came out of a janitor's closet and stood side-by-side blocking the way.

Rin frowned. They were three very familiar guys…guys she never wanted to, or thought she'd ever, see again.

You guessed it right folks! They were Hiro, Kyo, and Riku of the Yami gang!

"Well, well boys if it isn't little Rinny? Someone's been doing well since I kicked her out of the gang! Is Papa Sesshomaru taking good care of you?" Hiro mockingly greeted the girl with a sneer.

Rin's eyes widened. How did he…

"Wondering how I found out about your new life with Mr. Perfect huh? Well I'm not telling! Just know that I did! I told you once before, when you were a younger brat, that I see and know all, especially when it comes to you." Hiro said cockily with a smirk on his face.

Rin's frown deepened and she proceed to go forward down the hallway, trying to force her way through a small opening between Riku and the right wall.

"Ah, ah, ah Rinny! We're not done with you yet!" Kyo said with a wag of his finger and a mocking grin.

"He's right Rin. You can't leave until we've finished our business with you." Riku said petting Rin on the head like she were a dog. His other arm was stretched out beside him as to prevent Rin from slipping through the small opening.

"What do you three stooges want?" Rin asked angrily as she gave the three guys her version of a Sesshomaru glare. It wasn't as frightening and effective as his, obviously because she was an adorable little girl, but it was impressive all the same.

"Oh snap boys! Little Rin's talking now too! The five years you were with us you were quiet as a mouse, and yet, a little over a month with this Sesshomaru guy and you're speaking in complete sentences! Your papa must be some kind of miracle worker!"

"Come on! What's this business you have with me? Sesshomaru will be home soon, and if he catches you three up here bothering me he'll kill you."

Kyo and Riku exchanged looks and gulped at the last part of Rin's statement. They didn't doubt for a second the man could and would kill them, and they didn't know about Hiro, but they wanted to breathe on this earth awhile longer.

"I'm not afraid of your Sesshomaru, but I will get to the point of why I'm here tonight."

Kyo and Riku rolled their eyes. Apparently their boss didn't share the same mentality they did.

Idiot!

"Finally!" Rin exclaimed.

"Is it true Sesshomaru's old man is throwing some huge Valentine's Day Party at his company next Saturday?" Hiro inquired for clarification.

Rin nodded slowly wondering where he was going with this.

"Will you be there?"

Another slow nod.

"Well Rin my sweet you're going to help Kyo, Riku, and I rob…"

Rin shook her head vigorously and said with a frown. "Oh no! I am not going to help you three steal from everyone at the party! My days of doing you guys' dirty work are over!"

"Silly girl! There's no way the four of us could steal from hundreds of people! That's never been our intention!" Hiro said boisterously as he patted Rin lightly on her right cheek.

She harshly knocked his hand out of the way and asked confused. "Then what..."

"Well, we originally planned to just get you to help us rob Sesshomaru blind, but I got to thinking…"

Rin rolled her eyes and mumbled. "Oh dear, that's never a good thing."

Hiro's eye twitched, but he didn't reply to the snide remark. He continued. "I got to thinking that instead of robbing only Sesshomaru why don't we rob him and his rich family members and acquaintances as well."

"How on earth do you think you're going to pull that off? You're looking at robbing anywhere from 14-16 people, maybe more, and while that's a far cry from thousands they still outnumber you three a great deal."

"That's where you come into the picture. I'm sure by now you've earned the trust of everyone in Sesshomaru's oddball group. They'd never suspect you used to be in a gang or that you're going to help us rob them blind. It's perfect really!" Hiro explained his reasoning to Rin clapping his hands together in pure delight.

"I told you I'm not going to help you, and you can't make me!" Rin said defiantly as she blew a raspberry at Hiro and his two cronies.

"Oh can't I Rin? Unless you want something to happen to that little boyfriend of yours. You know, the brat we just saw you on the elevator with…Kohaku I believe you said his name was. You'd be wise to do as I say." Hiro said with a smug look on his face.

Rin's eyes widened with fear for a second before she smirked and said triumphantly. "No. You don't know what floor he stays on so you can't hurt him."

"No! How dare you refuse Hiro's orders! You impudent little…"

Hiro placed a hand on the livid Kyo's shoulder and said coolly. "Calm yourself Kyo."

"But boss she…"

"It's good to know you're so loyal to me Kyo, but really there's no need for you to lose your temper."

"There isn't?" Kyo asked blinking his dark green eyes in confusion.

"Nope, because you see I had Riku scope out what floor the elevator stopped on when it went back down. Riku…"

"12th floor boss." Riku said proudly as he smirked at Rin who had a horrified expression on her face. He asked her with while chuckling evilly. "Did I get it right Rinny? Judging by your expression I think I did."

"You still don't know what apartment he lives in so ha!" Rin said as she blew a raspberry at the gang of morons, Riku specifically.

"We tracked you down didn't we? I don't think it'd be too hard to track your little boyfriend down either, especially since the search has been narrowed to one building and one floor. Face it brat…you've lost." Hiro said as both he and Kyo shared an evil laugh and high fived one another. Riku merely crossed his arms and leaned coolly against the wall, perpetual smirk in place.

Rin held her head down and clenched her fists at her sides. It seems the young girl has been faced with an ultimatum. On the one hand, she could refuse to help them like she originally planned, but if she did then they'd most likely find Kohaku and hurt him, and probably Mrs. Nagase too. She couldn't let that happen! On the other hand, she could agree to help Hiro and his goons rob Sesshomaru and the others and no one gets hurt, but she'd be racked with guilt the rest of her life. Both options seemed like lose-lose situations. It would seem she had lost indeed.

Hiro held his hand out for Rin to shake and he asked her smugly. "Well Rinny, do we have ourselves a deal?"

Rin looked up, first at the hand, then up at Hiro's face. She said. "You have to promise me no harm will come to Kohaku or anyone else before or during the party."

"Thug's honor." Hiro said still smirking. He thrust his hand forward slightly and asked. "Shall we shake on it Rinny?"

It was with great regret that Rin grasped Hiro's hand and quickly shook it before letting it go as if she had been burned.

"Excellent…see you next Saturday Rinny!"

Hiro, Kyo, and Riku walked around Rin and in the direction of the elevator she just got off of.

"Wait!"

The three males paused, waiting for Rin to speak further.

"How are you three idiots going to get into the party? It's invitation only."

"Oh don't you worry your sweet little head Rinny! We'll find a way inside. We street rats are a resourceful bunch after all!" Hiro said with an amused chuckle.

Riku and Kyo joined him.

The three men continued down the hall until they reached the elevators. After a few seconds the doors opened, they got inside, and with a final wave goodbye from the thugs, the doors closed with a ding and began its descent to the lobby.

Rin let out a huge sigh of relief. She'd think things over and mope later on. Right now wasn't the time.

Speaking of time…

Rin looked at her pink watch and her eyes widened when she realized what time it was.

"Oh no, it's almost 8:00! Sesshomaru will be here in five minutes! I'd better hurry home!"

The girl scurried down the hallway…

She shuddered to think of the punishment Sesshomaru would give her without Sango around to lessen the sentence.

(A)*(C)*(R)*(O)*(S)*(S)*(T)*(O)*(W)*(N)

Ayame had taken Inuyasha up on his offer to come by his place to look at his paintings. Upon entering his apartment she immediately smelled the ramen he had boiling on the stove. They quickly discovered their love for the delicious noodles, and Inuyasha offered to share his dinner with the redhead. Surprising really, seeing as how he never shared ramen with anyone, not even Sango. Anyway, what started off as just two friends sitting at a kitchen table eating ramen and engaging in friendly chit-chat, eventually escalated into a ramen eating contest, which the two friends were currently in the middle of. Let's join them shall we…

"Giving up already Inuyasha? You're only on your tenth bowl!" Ayame teased while shoveling the noodles in her mouth at a rapid pace.

"You're on your tenth bowl too!" Inuyasha grumpily retorted as he rapidly slurped his noodles into his mouth.

"Yeah…but I'm not slowing down like you are. I've still got room for more."

"I've got room for more too! I'm not going to let some woman beat me!"

Ayame frowned and said with her mouth full. "You've made this personal now Inuyasha! I'm really going to kick your ass now…on behalf of all the women in the world for your sexist comment!"

Inuyasha smirked and said in reply. "Bring it on red! First person to 20 bowls wins."

And so Inuyasha and Ayame devoured bowl after bowl of ramen until they'd both finally reached their 20th bowl. Ayame immediately started in on her last bowl, but Inuyasha looked rather green in the face and was staring cross-eyed at his bowl. Even so, he picked up his chopsticks and gripped some of the noodles. He picked them up shakily, and opened his mouth. They were on the tip of his tongue when…

…he quickly got up and ran toward his kitchen sink where he began to regurgitate the previous nineteen bowls of ramen he'd consumed.

Ayame slammed her chopsticks down on the table and stood up, walking over to the retching man. She patted him on the back and said unsympathetically. "It serves you right! That's what you get for degrading women! By the way, I finished my 20th bowl making me, a woman, the winner so ha!"

Inuyasha couldn't respond for he was still emptying the contents of his stomach. He'd been spewing for the better part of three minutes and Ayame was beginning to worry. Another minute later however he'd finished and weakly straightened himself into a standing position.

He placed a hand on Ayame's shoulder and said hoarsely. "You were a worthy opponent Ayame Haruno…for a woman that is."

"I guess that's as close to a compliment as I'm going to get from you so I'll take it." Ayame said with a chuckle and shake of her head. She added as an afterthought. "Sorry about eating so much of your ramen. I've always had a man sized appetite, but I promise I'll buy you some more when…"

Inuyasha squeezed her shoulder slightly, as a way to silence her, and said dismissively. "Ah don't worry about it. I go through twenty bowls in like two days anyway, so it's no biggie."

"But I…"

He moved the hand from Ayame's shoulder up to play with one of her ponytails and said lightheartedly. "It's fine red! Don't stress yourself out about it! Besides, twenty bowls of ramen will run you about 40 bucks, and 40 bucks is like $4 to me, I'm rich remember, so I won't miss it."

"If you're sure…" Ayame trailed off, uncertainty shining in her emerald green eyes.

"I am. Now let's drop this discussion so I can go brush my teeth, my breath reeks as I'm sure you can imagine, and then I can show you my paintings." He took off out of the kitchen and down the hall calling out to her. "I'll be back in a few, so make yourself at home!"

Ayame decided she'd spend the time cleaning up the mess she and Inuyasha had made in the kitchen. It's what she would have done if she was in her own apartment, and he did tell her to make herself at home.

(K)*(A)*(G)*(O)*(M)*(E)

"Well, if it isn't Kikyo's little sister! I didn't expect to see you back so soon!" Naraku greeted Kagome with his signature smirk as he joined her on his couch.

"My name's Kagome, not Kikyo's little sister, and I'd appreciate it if you addressed me by my name." Kagome bit out as she glared at Naraku.

"I know your name. I just like to call you Kikyo's little sister because it annoys you. I've always enjoyed, when people are annoyed!" Naraku replied with a cheeky grin.

"Bastard!" Kagome grumbled as she crossed her arms and turned her nose up at the raven haired man.

Naraku chuckled.

"Look, I'm in need of your…services once more."

"You're going to have to be more specific. I perform a lot of services after all."

"I need some more dirt."

"I've already given you dirt on practically everyone in your dysfunctional group. If Sesshomaru's the one you want blackmail material on, I've told you he's squeaky clean, so I can't help you with…"

Kagome waved a dismissive hand and said in reply. "I'm not looking for dirt on that asshole…not anymore anyway. I've got someone else in mind."

"Oh, and just who might that be?" Naraku inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Sango Tama."

Naraku made a face.

"What? What's with the face?" Kagome asked annoyed while frowning.

"You can ask me for dirt on anyone else in this city, and I'll willingly give it to you, for the right price of course, but Sango Tama is off limits." Naraku explained the reasoning behind his look while shrugging casually.

"What? Why the hell is that?" Kagome asked angrily.

"She got me a date with your sister back when we were all in high school. That's the biggest favor anyone's ever done for me, and I'm eternally indebted to her for that. Therefore, I refuse to divulge any information I have on Sango to those who wish to cause her harm i.e. you."

"Oh come on! I've got 200 bucks here, with your name on it, if you just give me some dirt on Princess Perfect! 200 bucks Naraku! That's twice your usual price! You'd be a fool to turn it down!" Kagome tried to persuade the unscrupulous man as she pulled the wad of cash out of her purse and waved it in his face.

Naraku stood up and he said his back to Kagome. "Well I guess I'm a fool then. Whatever dirt I have on Sango is going with me to the grave."

Kagome stood up in an angry huff and yelled. "You've picked a fine time to develop a conscience! If you don't give me what I want you'll lose me as a customer! This is your last chance Naraku!"

Naraku turned around so he was facing Kagome once more and he said with a shrug and smirk. "Well then, adios Kikyo's little sister, because I'm not caving."

"I always get what I want Naraku Nigawa." Kagome said her voice coming out as a hiss.

"Not this time you spoiled bitch. The world doesn't revolve around you, and it's time you learn that in this world no one gets everything they want." Naraku coolly replied with a cruel smirk on his face.

Kagome snatched her purse up off the couch and stumped toward the front door of Naraku's and Hakudoshi's apartment. Once she reached the door she turned to face the red-eyed man, and pointing a finger at him she said threateningly. "You'll regret telling me no Naraku! I'll make sure of it!"

Naraku chuckled softly and said mockingly. "Oh! I'm so scared!"

She walked out of the apartment slamming the door closed behind her.

She was so angry, and the only person who could calm her down when she was like this was her beloved Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled as a thought occurred to her.

She thinks she'll pay her fiancé a surprise visit.

(M)*(I)*(D)*(O)*(R)*(I)*(K)*(O)

Midoriko sat behind her desk in her fashion studio with her head in her hands in deep contemplation. She'd had dinner with a potential client tonight at Sakura and as she was getting ready to leave she'd seen InuTaisho having dinner with Tsurenai Suzuki in one of the private rooms. She'd only seen the back of the person, but there was no mistaking the knee-length, silver hair. She supposed it could have been Sesshomaru, he was the spitting image of his mother after all, even from the back, but there was an unmistakable feminine air about the person that screamed bitchy perfectionist that was so Tsurenai.

She'd felt a mix of emotions when she'd seen the two of them together, but the one that won out above all the others was jealousy. She knew she really shouldn't have been, but she couldn't help the feeling that bubbled up inside of her at the sight of them. They had once been husband and wife after all, and had a child together, and she was merely his friend, granted his best friend since childhood, but his friend nonetheless. They had a history together, albeit a turbulent one, and if he wanted to have dinner with the woman who caused him so much hell then it was really none of her business.

She heard the door to her dressing room open and she looked up to see InuTaisho walking over to her in one of her newest creations for her male fashion line. She had asked him to come over tonight to model her designs, so she could see what changes, if any, needed to made to the clothing, or if she wanted to scrap the outfit altogether. He'd been doing this for her for years, and was usually a fun experience, but tonight she just wished he'd disappear.

"It looks good on you Taisho. I see I'm going to have to make a few alterations to the design however. The pants are a bit too long for my liking. Perhaps I'll hem them about an inch or two. The sleev…"

"Oh god Mi-Mi I can't take it anymore! I had dinner with Tsurenai tonight at Sakura! I know I told you I wouldn't, but she somehow talked me into meeting her anyway! All we discussed was business, and when we weren't doing that we were arguing and ready to rip each other's heads off! You know how much animosity there is between us after all! I had the most miserable time, and I'll understand if you're angry and never want to speak to me again, but if you give me a second chance I promise I'll make this up to you!" InuTaisho said all of this in one breath. His golden eyes were wide, his breathing irregular, and he had a hand over his rapidly beating heart. He hadn't meant to explode the way he had, but he couldn't take the guilt bubbling up in the pit of his stomach, and he just had to come clean to Midoriko.

He felt like a giant weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"I know…" Midoriko said so quietly it almost sounded like a whisper.

InuTaisho heard her well enough though and he asked confused. "You know? What…"

"I had dinner at Sakura tonight with a potential client, and as I was leaving, I saw you sitting at a table with Tsurenai in one of the private sections of the restaurant."

"Oh."

"And I'm not so much angry that you had dinner with Tsurenai, I mean yeah it pisses me off a little, but you're a grown man who can have dinner with whomever you please. What I'm really angry about is the fact that you lied to me when you told me you wouldn't go out with her the night Rin ran away. Why'd you do it Taisho? Why'd you lie to me?"

"I guess I did it because I didn't want you to be angry with me. I know how much you hate Tsurenai after all. When I told you I wouldn't go out with her that night Rin ran away I'd meant it, but when she told me she wanted to discuss business my curiosity got the best of me and I just had to hear what she had to say. I know I'm just a big fat liar, but I truly am sorry for deceiving you." InuTaisho truthfully answered Midoriko's question sincerity shining in his gold eyes.

"Just get out Taisho…" Midoriko said wearily.

"Mi-Mi I…"

"You've pleaded your case, and I've heard you out, now I need time to think things over and see if you actually deserve my forgiveness." Midoriko said unable to look him in the eyes. She said with a sigh. "Just give me my space for a while okay."

"Fine, I'll just change back into my clothes and get out of your hair."

He disappeared into the dressing room and after a few minutes came out in his usual attire of a dress shirt and slacks.

He said to Midoriko as he headed toward the door. "You know how to reach me and where to find me when you've reached your verdict. Take all the time you need and I'll be patiently waiting. Have a goodnight Mi-Mi."

He was gone the door closing with a soft click behind him.

Midoriko stood up, once she was sure InuTaisho was long gone and en route to his own mansion next door, and headed toward her bedroom to catch up on some much need sleep.

She sighed deeply…

She had a feeling sleep wouldn't come easy to her tonight however with thoughts of InuTaisho, his betrayal, and their friendship running rampant in her head.

(I)*(N)*(U)*(Y)*(A)*(S)*(H)*(A)

Inuyasha stood in the doorway of his art studio, which was just a large, extra room attached to his penthouse apartment, watching as Ayame walked around perusing his various paintings as if she were in an art museum, and he supposed in essence she was. The way her emerald green eyes would light up when she found a particular one of his paintings she liked, and the way she'd ooh and ahh at the rest, and sometimes a combination of the two, brought a smile to his face and filled him with pride. She was adorable really, like a kid in a candy store.

"Hey Inuyasha…"

Coming back to the present, he noticed Ayame had made it over to what he called his "Women Who Inspire Me" wall. There were three very large paintings that covered a majority of the wall. His godmother Midoriko's painting comprised the left side of the wall, and his crush/best friend Sango's painting comprised the right side. A portrait of a woman, very dear to his heart, comprised the top center most portion of the wall.

"Let me guess. You want to know who the woman in the center is right?" Inuyasha said as he walked over to redhead and stood beside her looking up at the center painting as well.

"Yeah." Ayame said never taking her eyes off of the painting of the mysterious woman.

"That Ayame is a painting of my mother, Izayoi Minase." Inuyasha said proudly with a warm, genuine smile on his face.

"Oh Inuyasha! She's beautiful!" Ayame said with a smile on her face as well. She looked to her left at him and was pleasantly surprised to see a smile on his face instead of his usual cocky grin. She decided then and there he had a beautiful smile and vowed to make his face light up more often.

The smile fell from his face in a matter of seconds and he said sadly while looking down at the floor. "Was…She was beautiful. She's gone now."

Ayame's eyes widened and she said absolutely mortified. "Oh god Inuyasha I didn't know! I am so sorry!"

Inuyasha smiled softly and looking up at her he said while placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's fine Ayame. Really it is. I never really talked about her to you guys so how would you know she's dead."

"You…want to talk about her now? I'm not pushing you or anything, and whatever you tell me stays between us. If you're not ready to talk that's fine too, but just know I'm here to listen whenever you're ready." Ayame said placing a hand on top of his that was still on her shoulder squeezing it slightly in what she hoped was a comforting gesture.

Inuyasha smiled shakily and said with a shake of his head. "I'm not ready to talk about my mother yet Ayame, but I promise you when I'm ready you'll be the first person I talk to about her."

Ayame merely nodded.

The two stood in an awkward silence for what Ayame would guess was three minutes before she couldn't take it anymore and said perkily. "So…on a lighter note…there seems to be a huge empty space here, bottom center, which looks just the right size for another painting. Who do you plan on putting there?"

"The love of my life…" Inuyasha said with a grin.

"Ah…Kagome right?" Ayame asked with a teasing smirk on her face.

"Funny red. Real funny." Inuyasha said amusement twinkling in his golden eyes as he brought Ayame into a headlock and ruffled her hair.

Ayame broke free and she told Inuyasha while pointing a finger at him. "Osuwari!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened before a grin appeared on his face and he asked excitedly. "No way! You read _Feudal Fairytales_? That's my favorite manga ever!"

Ayame nodded her head and answered. "Yeah, but it's a little more than that actually…"

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked cocking his head to the side like an adorable, confused puppy.

"I'm actually the author of _Feudal Fairytales_. I'm Aka Ookami Inuyasha." Ayame said shyly with a blush on her face looking down at the floor unable to look at her friend.

"No way! I thought Aka Ookami was a guy! How'd you come up with such a cool alias?"

"Well, Aka means red in Japanese," She paused here to grab one of her ponytails and continued. "I have red hair hence the Aka part. As for Ookami, well, you were sort of the inspiration for that…" She blushed even harder here and began to twiddle her thumbs still unable to look Inuyasha in the eyes out of embarrassment.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he asked her while pointing at himself. "Me? How so?"

"Well, you've always called Koga a wolf. Ookami is the Japanese word for wolf, and since I'm his fiancée I figured when we get married that'll make me a wolf too hence the Ookami part. Therefore Aka Ookami translates to Red Wolf."

"Fascinating, and might I add I'm a huge fan of your work! Every month I look forward to the new release of _Feudal Fairytales_ and it just keeps getting better and better! I can't wait for the new release this month!" Inuyasha gushed to Ayame like the fan boy he was. He'd always dreamed of meeting Aka Ookami and unbeknownst to him he'd been friends with her for years. He was blown away at this discovery, but excited at the same time.

Ayame finally gathered up enough courage to look Inuyasha in the eye and she asked quietly. "You…don't think I'm weird or anything, because of my profession?"

"Hell no! I think you're a total badass for being a chick who writes such a violent manga. I mean all the stabbing, blood, and gore is just perfect, and the little touch of humor and romance you throw into the plot to balance things out is just genius!"

"Aww thank you Inuyasha! I'm glad someone appreciates my work!" Ayame said flashing him a warm smile.

"What? Someone doesn't like the fact you're a manga author?"

Ayame shrugged and answered coolly. "Just Koga. He says it's not a very womanly profession. But he's always been a sexist, and a jerk, and a…wolf, so that's not surprising. I'm not going to stop doing what I'm doing though just because he doesn't approve of it. I've always been a stubborn, independent woman. Traits I get from my **dear** mother."

"And you're still with him? Wasn't it you who asked me why would I marry someone who doesn't support my dreams? Well I pose the same question to you Ayame. Why on earth would you marry an asshole like Koga knowing he's not accepting of your dream, and you were nothing but supportive when he pursued his dream of becoming a detective? I always knew he was a selfish prick, but I never thought he'd be that way to you!" Inuyasha said all of this in an angry huff as he crossed his arms and glared at the blank spot on the wall.

"I guess it's cause I love him…even if he is a selfish, prick of an asshole." Ayame said with a grin and a laugh.

"I guess that's the difference between your relationship with Koga and my relationship with Kagome. There's actual love present. Even so, I think you're too good for the likes of him, and you can definitely do better." Inuyasha said turning his head to the right and looking down at the petite redhead.

"Aww Inuyasha! You say the sweetest things!" Ayame gushed as wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. She pulled away and said with wink. "And between you and me, I know I probably could do better than Koga, but I don't want better, I want him, flaws and all."

"That's what true love's all about right?"

"Right." Ayame confirmed with a nod and smile.

The two of them began walking around the art studio once more. They observed the paintings in silence for a minute or two before Inuyasha spoke up.

"On a completely different note, I have a question about your manga. By any chance would the characters be…"

"…based on you, myself, and the rest of our friends." Ayame finished for him with a cheeky grin.

Inuyasha nodded.

"But of course. You guys…all of you guys…are my inspiration. I figure what better people to right about than my friends."

Inuyasha nodded and asked. "So Nekoyasha is me?"

Ayame nodded and said. "Yep."

"Sweet! I'm the main character of _Feudal Fairytales_! Why'd you decide to make me the main character though? Why not Koga, or should I say Toga, who by the way I'm glad you made a wolf demon?"

"That's just the way the cookie crumbled as the saying goes. Plus, when I was writing down each of you guys' personality traits, you know, to make sure the characters I based off of you guys were as similar to you as possible, you just seemed far more interesting than he did." Ayame answered. She'd leave off the fact that she'd considered making Sesshomaru the main character of her manga. She knew the look of utter joy on his face would fade away if she told him such a thing.

"Ha! That wolf didn't stand a chance!" Inuyasha said smugly.

"Be careful Inuyasha too much pride will kill a man. It's one of the seven deadly sins; some would even argue it's the worst of the seven." Ayame informed Inuyasha noticing his head starting to swell.

Inuyasha draped an arm across Ayame's shoulders and told her with a grin. "You see red! You're a true friend! When my head started to get too big you brought me back down to earth!"

"I just don't want to see the inspiration, for the hero of my manga, go down the wrong path. If you change then that means Nekoyasha changes too and I don't think my readers would like that very much."

Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement.

"Hey I got another question for you." Inuyasha said he looked down at her with his arm still draped across her shoulders.

"What is it?" Ayame asked looking up at him since he was about three inches taller than her.

"Who helped you get this manga thing started?" Inuyasha inquired. He added. "That's an expensive process, not to mention it takes time for a person's name to get out there."

Ayame's eyes widened and a nervous laugh escaped her lips. She asked him. "Is that really all that important Inuyasha? Who cares who helped me? The only thing that matters is _Feudal Fairytales_ lived to see the light of day."

"Ayame…" Inuyasha drawled her name out warningly with a frown.

"I got an investor."

"An as in only one person?"

Ayame nodded.

"How long did it take this person to get your manga published?"

"Eleven and a half months."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he exclaimed. "Eleven and a half months? That's less than year! I was under the impression these things take two to three years, maybe even more. You must have had one hell of an investor. Who was it?"

"Oh…a man."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and replied while lightly thumping her in her head. "I guessed that much red. I'm asking for specifics here. You know—a name!"

"Eh, I'd really rather not say Inuyasha. It's for the best." Ayame said cryptically unconsciously playing with the buttons on Inuyasha's dress shirt. A nervous habit of hers it would seem.

"I'm a big boy Ayame. I think I can handle it." Inuyasha said with a scoff.

Ayame sighed and answered. "Alright, but I'm telling you you're not going to like the name I give you." She looked up at him and continued. "Sesshomaru…he was my one and only investor."

Inuyasha growled low in his throat with a deep frown on his face.

Ayame pulled away from him and said with a shrug. "I told you you weren't going to like the name."

"But I don't understand. I was under the impression my brother barely knows you exist and yet he took a gamble and invested in your manga. How in the hell did that happen? I just don't…" Inuyasha mumbled to himself with a truly flabbergasted look on his face.

"It's a long story but…"

"Inuyasha! Where are you? Your beloved has arrived!" Kagome's happy voice cut Ayame off sounding as if she were in Inuyasha's living room.

Amber and emerald green eyes widened in unison, a similar sense of dread filling each of them.

"Shit! What the hell's she doing here? I specifically told her to call me whenever she gets ready to come over!" Inuyasha hissed with a scowl on his face. He didn't want to raise his voice for fear that Kagome would hear him. She'd come in here, discover his artwork, and all hell would break loose. And he just wasn't in the mood to hear her shrill voice nag him tonight.

"If she's here! I've got to go Inuyasha! Is there a back way out of here?" Ayame inquired tapping her foot lightly on the floor in a nervous fashion.

Inuyasha nodded and answered while pointing at a door. "Yeah, behind that door is the top of a set of stairs. Take them all the way down until you see another door, open it, and you should come out at the back of building."

Ayame nodded and she said about to take off. "Thanks Inuyasha. Sorry to cut our visit so short, but it was fun. We'll have to do it again sometime. See you around…Inu."

Inuyasha grasped her hand halting her in her tracks and he asked. "Why the hell are you in such a hurry to leave? It's just Kagome. You act as if you don't want her to see us together!"

"I—I have to go Inuyasha! So let me go!" Ayame said firmly as she tried to free her hand from his grip and run toward the door at the same time.

"No, not until you tell me why as soon as Kagome arrived you were in such a hurry to leave?" Inuyasha said just as firmly, his grip on her hand tightening.

An intense struggle went on between the two for about a minute before Ayame finally managed to free herself and she ran toward the door never looking back. It closed with a mighty slam behind her.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome called out from the other side of the door.

"Damn it red!" Inuyasha growled out clenching his fists angrily at his sides. It was then that he felt something small clutched in his left hand. He opened it and realized it was a ring, Ayame's engagement ring no doubt. He deduced it must have slipped off of her finger during their struggle. Pocketing it he decided he'd return it to her as soon as possible.

Unfortunately now he had to deal with his harpy of a fiancée.

Inuyasha smirked.

It was a shame really. He'd had more fun with Ayame in one night than he'd ever had with Kagome…and she wasn't even his freaking fiancée!

Was it wrong for him to feel the way he did?

…

…

…

Hell it probably was, but if he was wrong, well…he didn't want to be right.

(S)*(A)*(N)*(G)*(O)

"Oh that's wonderful news Sessh! Do you know exactly what day in March the adoption will be finalized?"

"No, the lawyer I hired to work on the case just told me it'd be finalized for sure next month."

The two of them were currently having a conversation over the phone about the news Sesshomaru received from his lawyer about Rin's adoption. When the guy called him with the news he had to share it with someone and the first person he could think of was his best friend Sango. Sure it was twelve in the morning, and Sango would undoubtedly be pissed with him for waking her, but once she heard his news he had no doubt that she would get over it and he had been right.

"Inuyasha has a birthday coming up next month. March 22 if I'm not mistaken."

Sesshomaru shrugged, even though he knew she couldn't see it, and replied. "I wouldn't know. You've always kept up with Inuyasha and the goings on in his life better than me. In fact, you've been a better sibling to him than I have."

"But things are better between the two of you now. I remember a time when you guys couldn't stand to be in the same room with each other but now Inuyasha's concerned enough about you to come and visit you when you're in the hospital. That's some huge growth."

"We tolerate one another, but we're far from the perfect brother duo."

"I'm afraid the two of you will never be the **perfect** brother duo, nothing and no one's perfect after all, but you guys will get pretty close to it…one day…I just know it."

"You sound so sure."

Sango grinned and said. "So sure I'd stake my life on it."

"Well I'd get funeral arrangements ready, just in case." Sesshomaru said with a smirk and soft laugh.

"Oh Sessh, how I missed that morbid sense of humor of yours, and I believe funeral arrangements can be held off quite a bit longer. Are you really in that big a hurry to kill off your best friend?" Sango said with a chuckle.

"Of course not, but you're the one who said you'd stake your life on Inuyasha and I becoming closer. You know as well as I that the likelihood of that happening is slim to none so I was just suggesting you be prepared just in case." Sesshomaru coolly replied.

"Right…we got off topic though. The reason I brought up Inuyasha's birthday is because I think it'd be great if Rin's adoption came through on his birthday. It's always been a bittersweet day for him considering the circumstances of his birth, but I think if something positive like that were to happen on his birthday he'd stop moping around so much and actually celebrate."

"Perhaps, but as you said the circumstances surrounding his birth warrant him an excuse to be depressed on his birthday, and I don't believe Rin getting adopted on his birthday will change that fact."

Sango hummed her agreement. He had a valid point after all. She asked excitedly. "So, have you decided who Rin's godparents are going to be yet?"

"For her godfather it's a toss-up between my father and Inuyasha. They're the only two men I trust after all, but I haven't decided who would be best suited to take care of Rin if something were to happen to me. They're both such morons after all. As for the godmother, it's a toss-up between you, Midoriko, and Kikyo. All of you are excellent prospects therefore the choice is hard for me."

"Well there's no rush. You've got plenty of time to think on it some more."

Sesshomaru nodded from where he sat on his bed in his bedroom, realizing she couldn't see that however he said. "Yes, you're right, but Rin having stepparents, a stepmother to be more specific, is all well and good, but it would be nice if she had a true mother as well."

Sango's eyes widened and she gasped out. "Sessh are you…saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yes, it's time I settle down. I'm to become a father next month and will be turning thirty in four months' time. Rin needs a stable female figure in her life. Of course I want this woman to be someone I love with all my heart as well."

Sango grinned and she said after letting out a squeal of delight. "Oh Sessh, I've waited so long to hear you say those words! Do you have any women in mind, like maybe in our group or something?"

"No, Sara, Toran, and Kagura are all out of the question. They participated in some stupid contest my father devised to try and win my heart. That showed me then and there that I was more of a prize to them and that they never really loved me. Kikyo and I, well I've already told you about the time we dated one another back in high school, we discovered we're better off friends."

"What of Kagome and Ayame?"

"I'd rather face a thousand of the most gruesome deaths imaginable than to even think about that wench in a romantic light. Besides she's my brother's bitch, for now that is, and I wouldn't stoop so low as to steal her from him even if I were interested. As for the redhead, well she's the wolf's woman and I have no desire to steal another man's woman from him. Therefore none of the women in our group have captured my interest."

"Well then I guess it's up to me to play matchmaker and help you find the woman of your dreams!" Sango boomed into her phone causing Sesshomaru to quickly pull his cellular device away from his ear to preserve his eardrum.

Sesshomaru felt his eyebrow twitch. Sango was so much like his father sometime it was scary especially when it came to matters of the heart. There was no stopping her when she got passionate about something so he said with a resound sigh. "Very well, do as you see fit. You have a goodnight Sango."

"Goodnight to you as well Sesshomaru."

Sango placed her cell phone on her bedside table with a smile on her face. She had been so happy when Sesshomaru told her he was ready to settle down, happier than she should have been if she was to be honest with herself and she didn't understand why.

All she knew was that the idea of becoming Rin's mother didn't seem so unappealing anymore.

(K)*(A)*(N)*(N)*(A)

That was Chapter 19 of my story Le Monstré Aux Yeux Verts.

I know it's been awhile since I last updated but that's why I uploaded two extremely long chapters to make up for it. Hopefully you enjoyed reading both. Don't know when I'll be updating again so just a little heads up.

Please review or add me to your favorite authors list, this story to your favorite stories list, subscribe to the story, or whatever you choose!

Just do something to let me know you are interested in me continuing the story!

*~(animeroxz)~*


	20. Valentine Violence Pt 1

Le Monstré Aux Yeux Verts

Chapter 20: Valentine Violence Pt. 1: Arrivals Part 1

**I don't own Inuyasha and I never will!**

**Summary: **This monster with eyes of jade, it pits sibling against sibling, it tests some friendships and breaks others apart, it ends relationships, destroys families, and most importantly it brings about ruin and absolute chaos. It grows stronger by the day, feeding off the malice of its prey. Can the prey find a way to defeat this monster before it is too late and it devours them all?

(I)*(N)*(U)*(Y)*(A)*(S)*(H)*(A)*(K)*(A)*(G)*(O)*(M)*(E)

"Inuyasha you look very dapper tonight, even more than usual. That white suit definitely brings out those beautiful, amber eyes of yours that I just love so much!" Kagome complimented her fiancé as the two of them sat in the back of a black, stretch limousine, now currently two blocks away from Tensho Corp.

Inuyasha would have preferred to drive his own car to the party, never one for showing off, but his father insisted that he and his fiancée arrive to his party in style.

"Thanks. You look good too." Inuyasha hollowly replied not even looking at her. His eyes had a faraway look in them as he stared straight ahead.

"Hmm, I don't see how you would know what I look like. You've barely looked at me all night." Kagome grumbled as she crossed her arms and pouted as she glared at her beloved.

"Yeah…same here…" Inuyasha hollowly replied once more eyes still unfocused and staring straight ahead.

Kagome's frown deepened before a thoughtful look appeared on her face and she said with a smirk. "I made out with Koga yesterday."

"That sounds good…" Inuyasha said his responses on autopilot.

"Inuyasha, where is your mind tonight? Do you really hate being with me so much?" Kagome asked distressed and a little angry as she grabbed a handful of Inuyasha's hair and yanked it with all her might.

"Ouch! Damnit Kagome what's your problem?" Inuyasha asked irritably as he rubbed at the now sore section of his scalp as he turned to glare at her an annoyed frown on his face.

"Oh wow! You're actually paying attention to me! It's a Valentine's Day miracle!" Kagome said sarcastically as she put her hands together and clapped louder than necessary.

Inuyasha grabbed her by the wrists in order to stop her from clapping and he said annoyed. "I have been paying attention to you damn it!"

Kagome scoffed and said with a roll of her eyes. "Gee if this was you paying attention to me I'd hate to see what ignoring me is like! Your brain's been somewhere in outer space the whole time tonight! What are you thinking about sweetie?"

Inuyasha let her wrists go and put his hands in the pockets of his suit where they had previously been. He held his head down keeping mum.

Kagome sighed and she said gently. "Inuyasha, I'm your fiancée, you can tell me anything. Whatever's on your mind share it with me. I'm sure you'll feel better if you do."

Inuyasha cut his eyes at her and he said with a shake of his head. "I can't."

"But Inuya…"

"Just drop it Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled at her with more force than he intended.

The sad, defeated look on her face was almost enough to make Inuyasha apologize, the keyword being almost. He never was one for apologizing, none of the Tensho men were; he supposed it was a pride thing. Whenever they did apologize though you better believe they meant it. In other words, Kagome wasn't worth his apology.

He clenched both of his hands in his pockets. The left hand was empty, but in his right hand was a ring, Ayame's engagement ring to be exact. He'd had every intention of giving it back to her all this week but every time he got ready to go over to her apartment and give it back Kagome would pop up and one time even his father had made a surprise visit. He knew he would see her tonight and he was determined to give her back her engagement ring.

That's what he had been thinking about actually, or if he was to be honest with himself, he had only been thinking about Ayame. He'd been thinking about her the whole week ever since they hung out at his apartment. The thoughts weren't necessarily inappropriate, just about how great a time he had with her, but he shouldn't be thinking about any other woman besides Kagome, his fiancée, right? Oh who was he kidding Kagome barely crossed his mind! Sango was the one that plagued his thoughts day and night, since the day he discovered he had a crush on her all those years ago, but recently a certain little redhead had taken her place and that scared him.

(K)*(O)*(G)*(A)*(A)*(Y)*(A)*(M)*(E)

"It was nice of Inuyasha's dad to rent us a limousine wasn't it Koga?" Ayame said with a small smile as she and Koga sat in the back of the vehicle across from one another.

"Yeah I guess." Koga said with a shrug too engrossed in his phone to even look up at his fiancée when he was talking to her.

Ayame growled and with a quickness that rivaled a cheetah's she reached across and snatched the cellular device from Koga's hands. She said with a frown. "You promised me you'd turn your cell phone off tonight. Work can wait. This is Valentine's Day, and you promised me it would be our night."

"Yeah, I know I did babe, but what if a case comes up that the SPD needs me to solve or help with?" Koga tried to reason with the angry redhead as he reached across to try and get his phone back.

Ayame would have none of that. She took the phone and put it behind her back keeping it out of his reach.

She replied. "There are other detectives at the Shikon Police Department besides you Koga."

"Yeah…but I'm the best of them all. That's why the chief always calls me, because the rest of those fools are incompetent." Koga said cockily with a smug grin on his face.

He'd given up on getting his phone for now.

I bittersweet smile appeared on Ayame's face and she asked quietly. "Is your job really that much more important to you than I am?"

"I—babe you know it's not…"

"It must be if you can't even give me one night where I'm the center of your world and not your stupid job!" Ayame angrily interrupted him.

Koga frowned and said coming to his defense. "When I became a detective you knew my time would not be my own. You said you would support me."

"I have been nothing but a supportive girlfriend to you all these years, and the fact that you would suggest anything different is ludicrous! All I asked of you was to forget about work for one damn night to spend Valentine's Day with me, your fiancée, and you can't even fucking do that right!" Ayame snapped angrier than she was before her face as red, maybe even redder, than her hair.

Koga was shocked into a rare silence. Ayame hardly ever yelled at him and the few times she had she'd never cursed at him.

"Here's your precious phone bastard!" Ayame hissed as she got it from behind her back and threw it with all her might at Koga not caring if it broke.

As Koga caught it, just barely, and looked Ayame in her emerald green eyes he knew he'd really fucked up this time.

Damn!

(K)*(Y)*(O)*(R)*(I)*(K)*(U)*(&)*(H)*(I)*(R)*(O)

"Sorry about this fellas. We have nothing against you personally but…what can you do?" Hiro said with a shrug as he stared at three waiters, all in their underwear, bound, gagged, and angry as can be.

"Ugh these waiter uniforms are so ugly!" Kyo said with a grimace as he adjusted the sleeves on the slightly too large shirt.

"I agree, but we're not wearing these to make a fashion statement so suck it up and stop complaining. Pretending to be waiters is our ticket into this party and our ticket to getting off of these streets and living the life of luxury like these ungrateful, lucky assholes." Riku said coolly as he adjusted the small, black tie on "his" waiter uniform.

"Riku's right Kyo. You should try to be more like him and stop complaining so much. Now come on, we haven't got time to waste." Hiro said as he walked in through the door the waiters had come out of.

Riku gave Kyo a smug look.

"Oh wipe that look off your face you narcissistic son of a bitch! God I hate you so much!" Kyo growled.

"That suits me just fine, but I know one person who doesn't hate me, and that's all that really matters." Riku said with a wicked chuckle before he walked through the door Hiro previously entered disappearing inside the building.

"That bastard! One day! One day you'll get what's coming to you!" Kyo angrily mumbled to himself.

He stomped inside slamming the door closed behind him, leaving the three men out in the cold.

(I)*(N)*(U)*(T)*(A)*(I)*(S)*(H)*(O)

"Mr. Tensho you've outdone yourself this time! You've thrown some fabulous parties before but this one takes the cake! Is there anything you can't do young man?"

InuTaisho pasted on a fake smile on his face and said. "Why thank you Mrs. Wong! The fact that the wife of one of my biggest investors is happy is what keeps me throwing these shindigs! I have to get back to my date now, but you continue enjoying yourself."

A sly smirk appeared on the elderly, Chinese woman's face and she asked. "Ah, by date I take it you mean Midoriko, err, my apologies, Ms. Tama."

"No, I've brought another woman with me tonight."

Mrs. Wong's eyes widened and she said. "Really now? I was under the impression you and Midoriko were an item. You're always each other's dates at functions like these so I just assumed…"

"Oh no ma'am, Midoriko and I are just friends."

"I used to say the same thing about Mr. Wong, and he I, and we both believed that we were only best friends, but years later, after we'd each had our fair share of bad relationships and marriages, and been down the road of life, we decided to give each other a chance. Let me tell you Mr. Tensho, dating him was one of the best decisions I made in my life and I only wished I'd done it sooner. I could have enjoyed married life with him a whole lot longer. You and Ms. Tama remind me a lot of Mr. Wong and myself. I'm just saying. You're both getting up there in age. You best test the waters to see if there is indeed only platonic love between the two of you or something more."

"I appreciate the advice Mrs. Wong, now if you'll excuse me I really must get back to my date now. You have a goodnight and give my regards to the mister."

InuTaisho briskly walked away before the old woman could say anything else to him. He frowned.

_Opinionated old bat! Midoriko and I are not her and old man Wong! I do not have feelings for Mi-Mi! She…_

"Well, well, well if it isn't InuTaisho Tensho. You've certainly done well for yourself haven't you?"

InuTaisho's eyebrow twitched, he knew that insufferable voice anywhere, turning around he greeted the person coolly. "Yori Ashida. I'm honored the mayor of our city could take time out of his busy schedule to attend my little soiree."

Yori scoffed and said with a roll of his eyes. "I'd hardly call this soiree of yours little. Half the town is here, maybe even more, and there are people here from other countries, continents even, as well."

"Yes, I suppose this is quite a step up from those little parties you throw at your home." InuTaisho said with a smirk.

Yori's eye twitched ever so slightly and he replied. "You're still as cocky as ever I see. You haven't changed since high school and that's really quite sad."

"Oh Yo-Yo, and I see you're still as jealous of me as you were in high school, and quite frankly my classmate, that's even sadder." InuTaisho said smugly, smirk widening.

"I was never jealous of you Tensho! If anything you were the one who was jealous of me!" Yori retorted frowning slightly.

InuTaisho sighed. He was growing quite bored with this banter between the two of them. He asked. "What do you want Yori? I'm a very busy man I haven't got all night."

"Oh I wouldn't **dream** of wasting **your** precious time Tensho!" Yori said sarcastically as he glared at the man. He continued. "I'm actually here to talk about **your** son dating **my** daughter."

"Ah yes, Sara is a lovely young woman!" InuTaisho said with a pleased grin on his face as he thought of the younger woman.

"Well what do you expect Tensho? She is **my** daughter after all!" Yori said with a look of fatherly pride on his face. He then frowned and continued. "I will not however have my princess dating your pauper of a son. Any son of yours is unworthy of dating my Sara."

"Oh don't take your hatred of me out on my son! Sesshomaru is a fine man and your Sara is lucky to be dating him!" InuTaisho hissed his golden eyes molten with anger.

"Hmph! He's a fine man you say? Well how come when he came to pick Sara up for a date last Saturday he didn't even bother to get out of the car and meet me?"

"I—I'm sure he had a good reason. They had reservations at Sakura that night, and if you're not there on time they'll give your table to someone else. I'm sure he was in a hurry to make it there on time and that's why he didn't bother to get out and properly introduce himself to you." InuTaisho came to his eldest son's defense.

"A valid reason, but I'm not done yet Tensho. Do you have an answer as to why there was another woman in the car with your son when he came to pick up Sara?"

"Was this woman a brunette with big, brown eyes?" InuTaisho inquired.

Yori thought about it a moment before he nodded and answered. "Yes, she was…"

InuTaisho laughed and replied. "That was Sango Tama. She's my son's best friend and Midoriko's niece. I assure you there is nothing romantic going on between the two of them if that's what you were getting at Yori."

"Midoriko's niece you say?" Yori chuckled and said sardonically with a shake of his head. "You Tensho men are all the same."

"What the hell's that supposed mean?" InuTaisho angrily inquired.

"It seems you all have a thing for Tama women."

"I do not have a thing for Midoriko, nor does my son have a thing for Sango. They're our best friends and that's it." InuTaisho said annoyed and more than a bit angry. First old lady Wong and now this asshole. If he heard one more thing about his relationship with Midoriko he was sure he'd explode, right there in front of all his guests. What was it called again…ah yes, spontaneous combustion.

"You can't speak for your son Tensho, but if he's anything like his old man, then he loves this Sango woman as much as you love Midoriko. The apple doesn't fall too far from the tree as the old saying goes." Yori said with a cruel smirk. He knew he was getting under InuTaisho's skin, and that filled him with such a delicious thrill.

"**Look**! I am not in love with Midoriko! I never have been! Why the hell is it that so many people think that?" InuTaisho hissed getting in Yori's face. It was clear in that moment where Sesshomaru inherited his glare of death and destruction from.

"Get out of my face Tensho." Yori said coldly. Once the man did he said. "It's rather obvious if you ask me. You hardly ever left her side when we were in high school, the only exceptions being when either of the two of you were sick and had to miss school, or when you two had one of your rare fights, of course, neither of you stayed angry with each other longer than a few hours and you were back to being best friends before school even got out. Then there's the fact that you were too intimate with her, more intimate than a supposed best friend should be. You'd hug her longer than necessary; you'd kiss her, not only on the cheek, but on the lips as well, once again longer than usual, you'd hold her hand constantly, and the way you'd look at her with such love, longing, and devotion was what really spoke volumes to me. You'd shower her with all of these expensive gifts for no reason, and on Christmas you became even more extravagant in your gift giving. On Valentine's Day you'd buy her bouquets of roses and boxes upon boxes of chocolates. It'd take me the entire night to name **all** of the reasons why people think you and Midoriko are a couple, but I think I've given you the important ones. Honestly a blind man could tell you are in love with Midoriko, and the only people who don't know it, or at the very least refuse to acknowledge it, are you and Midoriko herself. It's like the best friend title is a blinder to true love."

"You talk as if you want Midoriko and I to get together. That can't be right though, for I was under the impression you had a crush on her."

"Oh it's more than some silly crush Tensho. I'm in love with her, and unlike you I'm man enough to admit it!" Yori snidely retorted smirking.

"Man enough to admit it to me, yes, but not man enough to admit it to her. What good is that going to do you?" InuTaisho shot back a smirk emerging on his face.

"No good at all, I'll admit that, but the way things are going tonight a love confession may well be on its way." Yori said cryptically with a knowing, sly grin on his face.

"What the hell are you going on about now?" InuTaisho asked annoyed.

Yori ignored him and replied. "Now back to this situation with my Sara and your son. I've given you a fair amount of warning to get your boy to end things with Sara. If after a while Sara still seems to be madly in love with Sesshomaru, I'll have to take matters into my own hands to break them up, and I assure you that is not something you want."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," InuTaisho said waving a dismissive hand in Yori's direction. He wasn't worried about Sesshomaru. He was more than capable of taking care of himself. He'd leave the Sara situation in his hands. He had more pressing matters to attend to. Like what Yori said earlier that seemed to concern Midoriko. He asked. "What'd you mean earlier? When you said 'the way things are going tonight a love confession may well be on its way.'?"

"Midoriko is my date tonight Tensho."

InuTaisho's eyes widened and he gasped out. "You're lying! Midoriko hasn't talked to you since we graduated from…"

"Ah, ah, ah, that's where you're wrong Tensho. You're not the only guy friend Midoriko has you know. She and I are actually quite close, and when she came to me, asking if I wanted to be her date tonight for your party, I leapt at the chance. I'd have been a fool to turn her down after all."

"Sh-She asked you?" InuTaisho asked his voice a mere whisper.

"Uh huh!" Yori said perkily with a grin. He continued. "I asked her why she didn't just go with you like she usually does, but she didn't give a straight answer. She just told me she'd rather I be her date. This suited me just fine, seeing as how I didn't really care to begin with."

"I just don't…" InuTaisho trailed off to himself in quiet disbelief.

"I can see you're still reeling from this so I'll take my leave. I've left **my** Midoriko far too long for my liking. You have a pleasant night Tensho." Yori said with an evil chuckle as he walked away disappearing into the crowd.

InuTaisho clenched his fists at his sides. That fool was lying. There is no way Midoriko would ask Yori to be her date, especially since she knows how much I detest him. Was there?

He had to find Midoriko, and fast, but first he had to attend to his date, or should he say gold digger.

(K)*(A)*(G)*(U)*(R)*(A)*(N)*(A)*(R)*(A)*(K)*(U)

"This invitation line is so damn long! There's like ten other couples ahead of us! By the time we get inside the party will be over or damn near close to it!" Kagura complained to her date for the evening, and bane of her existence, Naraku, with a frown on her face.

"There are only three couples ahead of us Kagura. Stop being so damn dramatic." Naraku said with a roll of his blood red eyes with a bored look on his face.

Kagura rounded on him and she hissed. "Shut your damn mouth Naraku! I'm not in the mood for your bullshit!"

"You're never in the mood for it but that's never stopped me before." Naraku replied with shrug and smirk.

"Drop dead!" Kagura hissed her large, crimson eyes filled with absolute loathing as she glared at him.

"Nah! I love tormenting others too much to let ole death claim me just yet! You're my favorite victim though Kagura! You should feel honored!" Naraku merrily replied.

Kagura scoffed and she asked. "Why is it that you enjoy tormenting me so much?"

"You fight me back, unlike the others, and although you never win, and never in a million years will, it's always entertaining to watch you try."

"I'll beat you one day Naraku. One day I'll be free from you." Kagura said determination shining in her eyes as she gave him a triumphant smirk.

"There's nothing wrong with dreaming Kagura my dear, but remember rarely do people's dreams come true."

Kagura ignored him as both she and Naraku moved up in the line. There were now two couples ahead of them.

"Answer me this Naraku. Why did you want to come to this party so bad?"

"Well, first of all, I've come to find Sango, I…"

Kagura rolled her eyes and asked. "Oh don't tell me you have a crush on her too like the rest of the idiots!"

"No, it's nothing like that, although I did have one on her back in high school. I actually need her help with something."

"You need help from someone? I find that hard to believe!"

"It's the truth, and it's something only Sango can help me with."

"I heard from Kagome that you refused to give her any dirt you had on Sango even when she offered you double your usual fee," Kagura scoffed and continued. "What the hell makes her so special Naraku that you would turn down that kind of money?"

He shrugged and replied. "She just is and besides she got me that miracle date with Kikyo back in high school and I'm eternally indebted to her for that."

"Just because she got you a date with Kikyo?"

"Yes, do you know how impossible that was back when we were in high school? Kikyo hated me Kagura, you know that, and then one day out of the blue she walks up to me and asks me out on a date. Do you know how fucking happy I was? Of course the date turned out to be a total disaster but the fact still remains Sango got me that date. I still don't know to this day how she got Kikyo to go out with me."

"How do you know Sango got Kikyo to ask you out? You said Kikyo just walked up to you and asked you out. Maybe she did it of her own accord."

"Sango told me out of her own mouth a few days after my date with Kikyo. She told me she was sorry for meddling in my love life and that the date turned out to be so horrible. I told her I didn't mind, and I honestly didn't, but I did ask her why she felt compelled to help Kikyo and I get together. You know what she told me Kagura…"

"What?"

Naraku smiled, scaring the hell out of Kagura, and replied. "She told me it was because I was her friend. No one had ever called me a friend before, with good reason mind you, but she had, and she didn't even know me all that well. She had been a freshman at the time after all. Even months later, when she found out how much of an asshole I was; she still called me her friend, and beat the hell out of me whenever she caught me harassing other students. It made me…happy when she called me her friend. I haven't seen or talked to her in years; however, so I hope she still considers me her friend at least enough to help me with my present situation."

"And if she doesn't agree you're going to blackmail her right?" Kagura asked with a roll of her eyes.

Naraku shook his head and replied. "No, I'll just have to go at it on my own, but her help would be greatly appreciated."

"She's even wormed her way into the devil's heart. What is that bitch's secret?"

"She's no bitch, if anything you, Kagome, and the rest of those women working with her to try and ruin Sango, Kikyo included, are the bitches."

Kagura frowned but said nothing. He was right after all.

"Do you consider her a friend?"

"Yes," He didn't hesitate to answer. "Along with your sister, she's the only other person I consider a friend. The rest of you lot can kiss my ass."

The line moved up once more, one couple ahead of them now, much to Kagura's delight.

"So, what's the second reason you wanted to be here so bad tonight?"

"Now that Kagura is a secret." Naraku answered with a smirk on his face.

"Whatever, it's not like I care anyway!" Kagura said annoyed as she crossed her arms and scowled at him.

"Well if you didn't care why'd you bother to ask?" Naraku cleverly retorted with a smirk.

"Next!" The bouncer called out as he looked expectantly at Kagura and Naraku.

They both stepped forward and Kagura handed the big, intimidating guy her invitation.

"I swear you and Kanna are just alike with your smart ass mouths! Sometimes I could just strangle you both!" Kagura complained as she waited for the guy to give them permission to go inside.

Naraku felt his heart skip a beat at the mention of his crush. She was the second reason he wanted to come here so badly tonight. There was no way in hell he was going to let Hakudoshi spend an entire night with Kanna unsupervised. Kanna was his damn it, and even though Hakudoshi was his baby brother, he had absolutely no qualms about doing away with him, whether that meant killing him or something far less severe, family be damned.

He and Kagura were granted permission to enter the building.

As they walked down the hallway, toward the elevator which would take them to the top floor of the building where the party was being held, he couldn't help but wonder what Kanna and his brother, more importantly Kanna, were doing.

(H)*(A)*(K)*(U)*(D)*(O)*(S)*(H)*(I)*(K)*(A)*(N)*(N)*(A)

"No, it's safe to assume they're on to him. Tell Agent Gamma to pull out and give me time to come up with another strategy. They won't kill the girl for a while yet. I'm confident in that for they want their money. I'll get back with you once I come up with another tactic, but keep me posted on the situation, Sigma out."

Hakudoshi blinked wide, lavender eyes at the woman sitting beside him in the passenger's seat of his car. What the hell did he just hear?

Kanna felt his eyes on her and turning to him she asked. "What is it? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Wh-What is it that you do again for a living?" Hakudoshi stuttered out still staring at her as if he'd seen a ghost.

"If I told you Hakudoshi I'd have to kill you." Kanna said with absolute seriousness as she looked him in the eye.

Hakudoshi gulped and replied. "U-Understood and…"

"Hold that thought." Kanna said as she put her phone back to her ear and began to talk once more. "Slow down Agent Rho I can't understand you…Agent Gamma managed to escape the compound but he's in critical condition you say?...They shot him three times in his back as he was fleeing and one of the bullets went right through him and the other is lodged in his spine...Well I'll be frank with you Agent Rho, either Agent Gamma's going to die, possibly quite soon, or he's going to pull through and more than likely be paralyzed for the rest of his life, which would mean the end of his career. Neither are very good options but that's reality for you…I understand he's your husband, but when you both got into this line of work you knew it was dangerous and you were putting your lives in danger every day, him especially…Well I'm sorry but you know I'm not one for comforting others and telling them what they want to hear…I understand, and yes keep me updated on Agent Gamma's condition."

"Kanna, it sounds like what you do is a dangerous job." Hakudoshi said as he looked at her with concern shining in his lavender eyes.

Kanna nodded and replied. "It is indeed."

"You don't worry that what happened to this Agent Gamma guy could happen to you?"

"I never worry."

"Of course," Hakudoshi replied with a laugh. What was he thinking? Worrying was an emotion and Kanna Akitoki didn't have those. He grew serious once more and continued. "Even so don't you think you should quit this job?"

Kanna looked at him and said. "I know you're concerned for me Hakudoshi, and I appreciate it, but I've been doing this job for eight years and nothing has happened to me yet, and even if it does, I knew what I was getting into when I signed up for it. I'm prepared if something does indeed happen to me."

"Eight years you say? You've been doing something this dangerous since we were sixteen years old?" Hakudoshi asked his eyes wide with shock.

"I have." Kanna answered simply with a nod of her head.

"Kanna, Kanna, Kanna, I don't like this, I don't like this at all! If something was to happen to you, or even worse, if you were to die, I don't know what I would do!"

"Well it's not for you to like Hakudoshi. It's my life and my career choice. The only person who has a say about what I do with those two things is me and me alone."

"Kanna, I love you, I'm not trying to control your life I just…"

"Your sentiments are wasted on me Hakudoshi. I'll never love you back. I never can love you back."

"Never say never my dear. I'm not giving up on you." Hakudoshi said with a smirk on his face and a determined gleam in his eyes.

Kanna said nothing; she merely opened the passenger's side door and got out closing it behind her.

Hakudoshi chuckled and replied as he too got out of his car. "I can take a hint. Conversation's over right?"

Kanna nodded.

Hakudoshi laughed once more before he offered her his arm.

Kanna hooked her arm with his and together they began the walk to the front of the building where they could already see a long line.

(K)*(I)*(K)*(Y)*(O)*(S)*(U)*(I)*(K)*(O)*(T)*(S)*(U)

"Kikyo, I know I should have told you this earlier, but you look beautiful tonight, even more than usual. Red is definitely your color." Suikotsu complimented his secret love as he smiled warmly at her.

She wore a floor-length, sparkly, red gown that hugged her in all the right places. He didn't consider himself a perverse man but damn it he was still a man with urges and the dress left very little to the imagination.

Kikyo returned his warm smile with one of her own and she said. "Why thank you Suikotsu and you look exceptionally handsome tonight in your white suit," She winked at him and continued. "Lucky me I'm your date huh."

Suikotsu blushed and said. "No, it's the other way around Kikyo. I feel like I'm the lucky one."

"Oh?"

Suikotsu nodded. "Yeah, do you know how surprised I was when you asked me to be your date to this dance?"

"Why were you so surprised?"

Suikotsu shrugged and replied. "Well I know you usually go to these upper-class social functions with Sesshomaru so…"

Kikyo frowned and said. "That's true. We've been each other's' dates to these things for years, but since he started dating Sara, and Sango's back in his life again he doesn't have time for me anymore. We've grown rather—distant as of late."

"So what you're saying is that you're using me as a replacement for Sesshomaru?" Suikotsu said with a slight frown on his face.

Kikyo quickly shook her head and she replied. "No, no, no, Suikotsu it's nothing like that! I asked you to be my date tonight because I didn't want to be with anyone else tonight other than you."

"R-Really?" Suikotsu asked smiling now as he looked down at the raven haired beauty.

Kikyo stood on her tip-toes and kissed him gently on the lips.

When she pulled away she said with a smile. "Really."

The rest of the elevator ride up to the top floor of the building where the party was being held was spent in a comfortable silence. Suikotsu deep in thought.

He was even more confused now about Kikyo than ever before. She'd said she didn't want anyone else to be her date tonight but him and then she kissed him, although innocently, on the lips. What did that mean? Was she just being friendly like usual, or did she…want to be more than friends?

"Speak of the devil. He's texting me now." Kikyo said sounding annoyed with a frown on her face.

"You gonna read it?" Suikotsu asked her observing her carefully.

"I guess, but only because I haven't heard from him in weeks and want to express my displeasure with him." She answered still sounding annoyed as she stared at her phone.

Suikotsu frowned. She may have looked and sounded annoyed but the eyes never lied and there was so much happiness in those beautiful, brown eyes that it made him sick.

What was he thinking? She was still hung up on Sesshomaru no matter how much she pretended to be angry with him. They say they're just best friends but he knows they're more than that. He was no fool!

He'd get nowhere talking to Kikyo and asking her about their relationship, since she appeared to be blind to her feelings for the asshole, but he knew he'd get some answers from a blunt guy like Sesshomaru…

…whether he liked them or not.

(F)*(U)*(M)*(I)*(K)*(O)*(H)*(A)*(K)*(U)

Fumi and Kohaku Nagase could not have been happier this Valentine's Day for the man they both loved with all their hearts was in town tonight and escorting the both of them to InuTaisho's ball.

This man you ask?

None other than Ijiri Nagase, Fumi's husband and the father of little Kohaku. He was a soldier and as such spent a lot of time away from home and on base. He saw his family two/three times a year, four if he was lucky, and he made sure to make it count whenever he came home. He called them every day sure, but hearing their voices wasn't like seeing them in person.

"Wow Fu! I can't believe you've become friends with InuTaisho Tensho and Midoriko Tama and that you got invited to an A-List party like this one! How on earth did this happen?" Ijiri asked in amazement as he and his wife walked arm and arm through the crowd of partygoers.

"It was all thanks to me dad!" Kohaku piped up from where he walked beside his father as he grinned up at him.

Ijiri smiled down at him and ruffling his son's hair he asked. "Oh? Is that so?"

Kohaku giggled from having his hair ruffled and he said with a nod. "Yep, it was all because I met Rin that mama and I even became acquainted with the Tama's and Tensho's."

Ijiri looked to his wife and asked. "Fumi dear, who's Rin?"

And it was with a laugh that Fumi began to fill her husband in on everything that's gone on over the course of a month and half Kohaku interjecting every once in a while when he felt his input was needed.

"Wow! All of that happened in just a month and a half? Amazing! Simply amazing!" was all Ijiri could say after Fumi had finished telling him everything.

Fumi nodded in understanding and said. "Yes Ijiri, tis the life your wife and son have been living. It's crazy, I know, but I wouldn't have it any other way. Kohaku's and my life have never been more interesting since the Tama's and Tensho's entered it." She looked at Kohaku and asked him with a wink. "Isn't that right baby?"

"Yep mama." Kohaku answered with a smile.

Ijiri nodded, knowing he'd be introduced to every member of the Tensho and Tama family later on in the night, and looking at his son he asked with a sly grin. "So, Kohaku, about this best friend Rin of yours? Do you have a crush on her?"

"Dad!" Kohaku exclaimed blushing and looking down at his feet.

"Ah! You must do, because if you didn't you wouldn't be blushing so hard! That's my boy! Your old man was an early bloomer himself!" Ijiri continued to torment his only child grinning like a madman.

"Mama! Make dad stop!" Kohaku pleaded for his mother to come to his rescue.

"Iji stop it! You know how shy our baby is and you're teasing him!" Fumi admonished her husband with a light frown.

Ijiri pouted like a child and said. "Oh fine! You two never let me have any fun!"

Fumi shook her head and said. "Sometimes I find myself wondering why on earth I married you Iji. You're such a child."

Ijiri laid his head on his wife's shoulder and batting his big, light-brown eyes at her he said. "You married me because I'm just so darn adorable! You know you love me babe!"

Fumi scoffed and rolled her eyes, but the smile on her face, as she turned her head to the side in hopes that he wouldn't see it, was all the answer Ijiri needed.

Kohaku watched his parents with a smile on his face. Although they were as different as day and night they were soul mates. He wanted to find his soul mate just like his dad found his mom and be happily married like his parents were one day.

Suddenly his dad's stupid idea that he had a crush on Rin didn't seem so stupid to him anymore.

(S)*(H)*(I)*(P)*(P)*(O)

That was Chapter 20 of my story Le Monstré Aux Yeux Verts.

Please review or add me to your favorite authors list, this story to your favorite stories list, subscribe to the story, or whatever you choose!

Just do something to let me know you are interested in me continuing the story!

*~(animeroxz)~*


	21. Valentine Violence Pt 2

Le Monstré Aux Yeux Verts

Chapter 21: Valentine Violence Pt. 2: Arrivals Part 2

**I don't own Inuyasha and I never will!**

**Summary: **This monster with eyes of jade, it pits sibling against sibling, it tests some friendships and breaks others apart, it ends relationships, destroys families, and most importantly it brings about ruin and absolute chaos. It grows stronger by the day, feeding off the malice of its prey. Can the prey find a way to defeat this monster before it is too late and it devours them all?

(M)*(I)*(R)*(O)*(K)*(U)

"_Miroku what do you have planned for Valentine's Day?" _

_Miroku blinked his large, violet eyes at the woman and said. "I happen to have dates with several women throughout the day." He smirked. "I mean what do you expect Kagome? I am a ladies man after all."_

_Kagome's eye twitched ever so slightly and she said. "Cancel them all."_

"_What?" Miroku yelled in question as he glared at the brunette._

"_You heard me. Cancel them all." Kagome said coolly as she looked him right in the eye._

"_Why the hell would I do that? All of those women are super hot, and if I cancel on all of them my reputation as a ladies man will be shot!"_

"_As well it should be if you plan on getting Sango back." _

"_Ah! So that's what this is about? Why didn't you just say that in the first place?" Miroku asked with a grin._

"_I was getting to it…Anyway, InuTaisho's throwing a huge Valentine's Day party at his company and everyone's going to be there…well all the important people anyway…Sango included. Even though you're far from important however you will be there this Saturday night."_

"_I heard its invite only. I wasn't invited." Miroku pointed out._

"_If you're the date of someone who is invited then you don't need an invitation."_

"_Let me guess. You already picked out my date right?" Miroku said with a roll of his eyes._

_Kagome grinned and said while patting him lightly on the cheek. "But of course Miroku my boy."_

_She pulled a picture out of her purse and handed it to Miroku. _

"_You have got to be kidding me? This chick is ugly Kagome? I hope your plan doesn't involve making Sango jealous because with this train wreck it will definitely fail!" Miroku exclaimed as he threw the picture back at Kagome._

"_That isn't my plan in fact she's not even a part of it. She's just a means of you getting into the party. When you're in shoot me a text." Kagome said as she turned her back to him and began to walk away._

"_Wait! You didn't even tell me her name or where she lives or anything like that! How the hell am I supposed to contact her or…"_

_Kagome threw the picture at him once more and said. "Everything you need is on the back. I've already sold her to you, and she's really into you. All you have to do is sweet talk her like you do those other pathetic women and you have yourself a date Saturday." She glared at him and hissed. "Don't fail me!"_

_She was gone out of his parent's house with the slam of the front door._

Miroku whipped his phone out of his pocket as he leaned against a wall on the 1st floor waiting for his date to exit the ladies room so they could take the elevator and head up to the 23rd floor.

**I'm in. **Was the simple message he entered into his phone and after scrolling through his contacts and finding Deviless, the name he saved Kagome's number under in his phone, he sent the text to her.

He tapped his foot on the carpeted floor with an annoyed frown on his face. He'd been waiting for the better part of ten minutes for his date to come out of the damn bathroom and he was tempted to go in there and drag her ass out. Which now that he thought about it wouldn't be a bad idea.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and pulling it out he saw that he had a message, probably from Kagome.

**Good. Inuyasha and I aren't there yet but we will be soon. Once I get inside I'll text you with more details. You didn't disappoint me. Perhaps there's hope for you yet. **

Miroku rolled his eyes and scoffed. Even her text messages were pompous and bitchy.

**Ok.**

Putting his phone away. He was relieved to see his date exiting the ladies room.

"Sorry Miroku for having you wait so long. The line is crazy in there!"

Pasting a fake, charming smile on his face he replied. "Nonsense Kimi there's no need to apologize." He offered her his arm. "Let's just get inside."

Taking it with a giggle the two proceeded to head toward the elevator.

As she and Miroku stepped on the elevator the smile disappeared from Kimi's face as she glared at him.

She didn't trust this Miroku guy as far as she could throw him.

First of all, he was too damn suave and perfect. The only guy she knew who could genuinely pull that off was Sesshomaru. Any other guy was obviously hiding something and putting on airs to cover it up.

Secondly, Kagome spoke highly of him. The only other person she distrusted more than this Miroku character was Kagome herself. Any person, male or female, she spoke highly of immediately earned her suspicion, and this Miroku was no exception.

Finally, she was sure setting her up with Miroku was part of some grand plan Kagome was concocting concerning Sango, whom she'd recently just gotten to know and absolutely adored. The woman was beautiful inside and out, the complete opposite of Kagome, and yet Sango called her her best girlfriend without hesitation. It appeared she didn't see how much of a complete black hearted, bitch this Kagome was. As such, she felt it her job to find out what Kagome's plan was and warn Sango before it was too late.

She resisted the urge to beat the hell out of him when he groped her ass instead giggling and feigning enjoyment from his ministrations to her backside.

"Oh Kimi you dirty girl! You like that don't you?" he whispered huskily into her ear.

Disgusted with herself, but knowing she had to keep up the act, she nodded her head coyly but said nothing.

A lecherous chuckle escaped the pervert's lips and flowed right into her ear as he continued his groping of her butt.

When all of this was over, and she'd discovered Kagome's plan, warned Sango, and the bitch was put in her place, she'd kill Miroku…

…or at least fix it where he couldn't have children anymore.

(M)*(I)*(D)*(O)*(R)*(I)*(K)*(O)

"Sorry it took me so long Midoriko. I ran into someone and we got to talking about…old times." Yori apologized to Midoriko as he handed her a cup of punch.

Midoriko waved a dismissive hand and said. "It's fine Yori. There's no need to apologize." She smirked at him and joked. "You came back and that's all that matters."

Yori laughed and joined her at the table for two. He watched her drink the punch and marveled at how she even made that look elegant. She truly was a lady in every sense of the word.

Noticing the sad, faraway look in her eyes, he frowned slightly and asked concerned. "Midoriko what's wrong? You look so sad."

Midoriko shrugged and shooting him a sad smile said. "I guess it's because I am."

"Is it me? Did I make you sad?"

"No! No! It's not you Yori! You've been a wonderful date! I just miss Taisho is all."

Yori frowned and clenched his fist around the plastic cup spilling punch on his hand and all over the table.

"Oh my!" Midoriko exclaimed in shock as she got some napkins off the table and began to clean up the spill as best she could. She asked him concerned. "Yori what on earth is the matter with…oh, that's right, you and Taisho don't exactly see eye to eye do you and I just tactlessly brought his name up while we're together. I do apologize."

Yori sighed and said trying his best to give Midoriko a reassuring smile. "There's no need for you to apologize. You were just being honest about how you feel." A bittersweet smile appeared on his face and he continued. "Let's face it. I was your backup guy."

Midoriko grimaced but nonetheless replied. "Yeah, you were, no use sugar coating it, but I'm having a wonderful time with you nonetheless."

"You'd just rather be here talking with InuTaisho instead of me right?" Yori asked bittersweet smile still in place as he looked at the woman he loved.

Midoriko frowned and crossing her arms she said stubbornly. "Of course not!"

"But you said you missed him." Yori said confused.

"I know I did, and I do, but he's going to suffer some more before I even think about forgiving him!"

"Ah, so my assumption was correct! You two had a fight huh?"

Midoriko sighed and said. "Not exactly. It's a long story, and I'd rather not get into, it's rather private you see, but I will admit we are currently not on speaking terms."

Yori nodded, a bit peeved she didn't trust him enough to tell him what their falling out was about, and said. "I see…"

Midoriko placed a hand on top of Yori's and said kindly with a gentle smile on her face. "Other than Taisho, I honestly can't think of anyone else I'd rather be with tonight, than you Yori, and I mean it. You're an amazing friend."

"Yeah…" Yori mumbled with a frown as he looked down at the red-stained, white table cloth covering the table.

Don't you see Midoriko? I don't want to be just your friend! I fucking love you! Oh silly him…of course she didn't see, because she was too busy thinking about that asshole InuTaisho! Damn you Tensho! Damn you to hell!

"Yori…?" Midoriko's concerned voice called his name in question as she squeezed his hand gently.

Forcing a smile he looked up at Midoriko and said. "I'm fine. Just got lost in thought there for a moment."

Midoriko nodded, not buying his story for one second, and standing up she asked Yori with a smile while offering him her hand. "Care to dance?"

Yori felt his heart skip a beat, and standing up and taking her hand in his, he said. "Yes, I would love to dance with you." He chuckled and said with a nervous grin on his face. "I'm not much of a dancer though. I was born with two left feet and an extra set of toes. You've been warned."

Midoriko laughed, and dragging him toward the dance floor she said while giving him a disarming smile. "Thanks for the warning, but I'll take my chances. I'm dancing with you whether you want me to or not."

Yori grinned.

Oh believe me Midoriko! The only thing I want more than this dance is your heart!

He smirked.

Get ready Tensho for the fight of your life!

Midoriko will be mine and mine alone!

(T)*(O)*(R)*(A)*(N)

"Thanks again for agreeing to be my date to this thing Ren. I really owe you one." Toran thanked her friend with a smile.

Renkotsu smirked at Toran and said. "Toran, you're my best friend, and I love you, but I didn't come to this party just because you asked me too."

Toran smirked back and asked while raising a blue eyebrow. "Is that so? Care to share with your best friend your other reason for coming then?"

"Of course! My ex-boyfriend is supposed to be here tonight and I have every intention of winning him back!" Renkotsu said determination shining in his inky black eyes.

"Oh yeah, that Jakotsu guy right? He broke up with you, so why the hell are you so determined to get him back? Let him go and find you someone who's going to love you as much as you love them."

"Seems like someone should take their own advice. Your obsession with Sesshomaru ringing any bells?" Renkotsu said with a smirk.

Toran punched Renkotsu lightly in the arm and said while laughing. "Shut up Ren!"

Renkotsu shrugged and said. "The same way you feel about Sesshomaru is the same way I feel about Jakotsu. I love him too damn much to give him up without a fight. Hell even if I wanted to give up on him I don't think I could!"

"Well since you put it that way Ren, I wish you the best of luck tonight! If you ask me that Jakotsu guy doesn't deserve you though, but you love him, and you're my best friend, and if he makes you happy then I'll support the two of you."

"It's all I ask of you Toran. It's all I ask. I love you!" Renkotsu said with a grin as he gave the woman a hug.

"Love you too Ren!" Toran said with a smile as she hugged him back.

She then frowned.

Renkotsu may have said the breakup hadn't bothered him, but she knew that was a lie. If she saw this Jakotsu person tonight she was going to give him a piece of her mind for breaking up with her best friend and hurting him the way he did.

(B)*(A)*(N)*(K)*(O)*(T)*(S)*(U)*(K)*(Y)*(O)*(R)*(A)

"Mind if I join you Bankotsu?"

Bankotsu looked up, and when he saw who it was, he grinned and said with a nod. "I'd be insulted if you didn't." Once the person took a seat beside him he asked them. "I didn't expect to see you here tonight. What are you doing here Kyora?"

"I'm the date of a friend of mine that works here. They broke up with their boyfriend and knowing they wouldn't find another person to take as a date in time for this party they asked me to be their date instead."

"Is this a female friend or a male friend?" Bankotsu asked with a sly grin as he elbowed the man lightly in the arm.

Kyora laughed and looking at Bankotsu he said. "It's a female friend Bankotsu."

"Oh…Kyora do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"No, but I can't guarantee you'll get an answer." Kyora said with a wink.

Bankotsu laughed this time and said. "Right, but what's the deal with you? I mean relationship wise. I'm just curious. You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Nah! It's cool! I'm actually single at the moment. Have been for the past three years now."

"What? You're single and have been for the past three years?" Bankotsu his cobalt eyes wide with shock as he stared at Kyora in disbelief.

Kyora chuckled once more and asked. "Is it really that hard to believe Bankotsu?"

Bankotsu nodded vigorously. "Uh yeah! I mean you're awesome! Of course this is coming from a straight guy, so I don't know how gay ones feel about you, but still…the fact remains you're a great guy and I just can't wrap my head around it!"

"It's not the guys Bankotsu. It's me."

"W-What do you mean by that?"

"I'm singly by choice. I've gotten invitations for one night stands. I've gotten love confessions. I've even gotten proposals. I'm the object of many men's fantasies, but I unfortunately for them I have no intention of becoming a part of their reality."

"Why not? You could be missing out on a good guy."

"I have trust issues Bankotsu. I was a bit of a wild child in my younger years, and up until six years ago I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life club hopping and having meaningless flings, that is until I met him. He came into Okama one night and every guy wanted him myself included. While the others threw themselves at him though I refused to degrade myself in such away. Apparently that was the best thing to do because the fact that I wasn't all over him intrigued him. He sat down beside me at the bar and we talked for hours and when it was time for him to leave we exchanged numbers. It was magical Bankotsu. We'd talk on the phone for hours, he was rich so we'd jet set around the world and he'd take me to all of these fabulous restaurants and places, he'd buy me all of these expensive gifts, and before I knew it I had fallen for the guy…hard, and I was so damn happy when he told me he loved me as well. We had an amazing three years together and I could see myself settling down with this guy. Of course, as the old saying goes nothing good last forever. Suzaku, being the nosey guy he is, found out that my love was married and had not one but **two** children. I didn't believe him at first, or rather I didn't want to believe him, and when I went to confront him he didn't deny it and his true colors came out. He was so cruel Bankotsu. He called me stupid, and a whore, and he told me he never loved me and that he was only using me. He said he wasn't some disgusting faggot and that he loved his wife and children, and to get out of his sight and out of his life forever. I felt so damn stupid Bankotsu and my heart broke into a billion pieces that day. I gave that man my heart, my soul, my body, my **everything** and I vowed to myself that I'd never love again."

Bankotsu slammed his fist down on the table and said with a deep frown on his face. "That bastard! Where the hell does he get off treating you like that? You didn't deserve that! I know this was years ago, but I feel like finding this guy and giving him the ass kicking of a lifetime!"

Kyora blinked his wide crimson eyes in shock as he studied Bankotsu. He was absolutely livid, and for a him, a guy who he'd just met a week ago. It didn't make since to him. Why did he…

"Kyora, dude, what's wrong?" Bankotsu stopped his angry rant as he looked at the redhead concern shining in his eyes.

"What do you mean? Why do you ask that?" Kyora asked confused.

Bankotsu pointed at his face and said. "You're crying man. Well, it's just a tear, but it still constitutes as crying? Is it because retelling the story opened up old wounds?"

Kyora put a finger under his left eye and sure enough he felt the wetness of a tear. Realizing what Bankotsu asked him he replied. "No, I've told the story before and never cried so that can't be it."

"Then why the tear?"

"I think it's because of you Bankotsu." Kyora said looking at him the barest hint of a blush on his cheeks.

"Me?" Bankotsu asked his eyes wide. "Dude whatever I said to make you cry I'm sorry but…"

Kyora laughed and shaking his head he said. "No, no, that was a tear of…happiness I guess."

"Oh…"

"It just made me so happy that you cared enough about me, a guy you just met a week ago, that you'd get truly angry over something that happened years ago. I guess I got so happy I unknowingly shed a tear."

"Hey, I know enough about you to decide whether or not I want to call you my friend or not. Besides you're friends with Jak, he's an excellent judge of character, and he doesn't make friends easily, so there must be something great about you for him to call you his friend. That aside, I care about all of my friends, and if somebody hurts anyone of you their ass is mine." Bankotsu said with a grin as he draped his arm across Kyora's shoulders and grinned at him.

Kyora grinned back and said. "You're a one of a kind guy Bankotsu Shikaku. Do me a favor and don't ever change okay."

"I don't ever plan to." Bankotsu said with a smile.

"So where is your date, and Jak, and Suzu too?" Kyora inquired realizing Bankotsu had been sitting at the table alone when he spotted him.

"My girl said she's going to the ladies room and Jak and Suzaku I think either went to dance or hunt down a waiter and rob him of an entire tray of food. It's fine though, after being in a truck with those three I relish the silence." Bankotsu said with a chuckle and shake of his head as he took a swig of his punch.

Kyora laughed and spotting a waiter he waved him over and took a cup off punch off of his tray.

He frowned and asked. "What the hell's up with all this punch? Where's the alcohol damn it?"

"Mr. Tensho invited his granddaughter and her friend to the party tonight therefore no alcohol will be served tonight." Bankotsu explained.

"Damn brats! Alcohol's what makes a party a party!" Kyora complained annoyed his frown deepening.

"Kyora Umeki you stop talking about those kids this instant! Just because you're an alcoholic doesn't mean you have to take it out on them!" Bankotsu said with a laugh as he lightly punched the man in the shoulder.

"Hey, I'm a social drinker, and alright, but only because you asked me too."

Bankotsu nodded pleased with his answer.

He asked. "So when are we gonna hang again man? That martial arts tournament was insanely awesome!"

"I've got tickets to a hockey game next Sunday. You game?" Kyora said flashing his pearly whites.

"Hell yeah! The seats any good?"

"Front row Bankotsu! Front row!"

Bankotsu was so overcome with emotion that he wrapped his arms around Kyora and brought him into a bone crushing hug.

He exclaimed. "Kyora I love you man! Where have you been all my life?"

Kyora laughed and returned the hug but said nothing.

_No Bankotsu the better question is where have you been all my life? I'd have killed to have a best friend like you growing up! Jak's a lucky guy!_

(J)*(A)*(K)*(O)*(T)*(S)*(U)*(S)*(U)*(Z)*(A)*(K)*(U)

"I feel bad Suzu! I mean what kind of best friend am I to leave him at that table alone! I bet he's lonely and bored out of his mind!" Jakotsu complained to Suzaku as the two of them maneuvered their way through the crowd and toward the table where they'd left Bankotsu.

Suzaku smirked, having spotted Bankotsu and Kyora embracing, and replied. "Oh I don't think you have to worry about him being lonely and bored Jak. He's got someone to keep him company, and I'm not talking about his bitch of a girlfriend Tsubaki either."

Jakotsu now saw what Suzaku was talking too and with a frown and clenched fists at his sides he stalked over to the table with an amused Suzaku right behind him.

"Ahem, what is going on here?" Jakotsu inquired tersely as he raised an eyebrow at the two of them.

Bankotsu pulled away from Kyora and turning around he replied. "Oh Kyora scored front row tickets to a hockey game next Saturday and I was so happy I hugged him." He looked at Kyora and said sheepishly. "Sorry about that man."

Kyora shook his head and said smiling slightly. "It's fine, no harm done."

"You hugged him?" Jakotsu asked his best friend for clarification.

Bankotsu nodded.

"Did he not just say that Ja-Ja? Are you really that hard of hearing?" Suzaku asked his friend smirk still in place. It was easy to see he was enjoying this very much.

Jakotsu gave him the finger and a glare that said "Die the most miserable death you piece of crap!"

Suzaku merely laughed not at all fazed by Jakotsu obvious jealousy as he sat down beside Kyora at the table.

Before the three men could say anything else Bankotsu's girlfriend returned.

"Sorry it took so long Banky the line in the ladies room is insane!"

"It's fine Tsubaki. I had company to keep me entertained until you got back."

Tsubaki Ijiri (27) glared at Jakotsu and Suzaku and said annoyed. "Of course you did from Fag 1 and Fag 2."

Suzaku immediately lunged for the raven haired woman but Jakotsu held him back.

"Damn it Ja-Ja let me go! This bitch needs to be put in her place! She called us fags Ja-Ja doesn't that piss you off?" Suzaku angrily yelled as he struggled to get free of Jakotsu's hold.

"Oh believe me Suzu she's been pissing me off way longer than she's been pissing you off, and there is nothing I want more than to beat her ass, but this is neither the time nor the place for such a thing, so just calm down okay." Jakotsu calmly explained to his friend. Suzaku was prone to fits of rage and if Kyora wasn't calming him down then he was so he was used to this.

Suzaku closed his red eyes and took three long, deep breaths. He said to Jakotsu. "I'm calm now Ja-Ja. You can let me go. I won't kill the bitch no matter how much I want to."

Jakotsu nodded and released the man.

Tsubaki scoffed and rolled her eyes but said nothing more to them.

"Tsubaki stop acting like a bitch. That's why you don't have any friends now." Bankotsu snapped on his girlfriend much to the surprise and delight of Jakotsu and Suzaku. Kyora was merely surprised.

"B-Banky how could you say such a thing?" Tsubaki asked her boyfriend in shock as well with tears in her light blue eyes.

Bankotsu shrugged and replied. "I'm just telling you the truth babe. It's called tough love. Besides Jak and Suzaku just arrived back at the table a few minutes before you did. This gentleman here was the one that kept me company. His name is Kyora and he's a new friend of mine." He smiled at Kyora and said. "Kyora this is my girlfriend Tsubaki Ijiri."

Kyora gave her the best smile he could muster without it seeming too forced and replied. "It's nice to meet you Tsubaki."

Tsubaki looked at him and asked. "Please tell me you're not a fag?"

"No, I'm not a fag, but I am a homosexual or gay whichever you prefer. That is such an offensive term." Kyora coolly corrected her with a frown on his face. Why in the hell was Bankotsu with this bitch?

Tsubaki ignored him and turning to Bankotsu she yelled gesturing to all three of them. "You see Bankotsu **this** is what I'm talking about? You say you're not gay, and you're not leading me on, but why the hell are all of your friends gay? We-We're over and I mean it this time!"

Tsubaki angrily stalked away into the crowd.

"Wait! Tsu! Ugh! Sorry fellas but I've got to do some damage control have fun without me!" Bankotsu said as he stood up and ran in the direction his girlfriend went.

"Who's hoping they don't get back together because I know I am?" Suzaku asked breaking the ice as he raised his hand.

Jakotsu and Kyora quickly raised their hands to second and third the motion.

Kyora then turned to Jakotsu and said. "Listen Ja-Ja, I couldn't help but notice you were a bit jealous when you saw Bankotsu and I hugging. I…"

"I was not jealous Kyo!" Jakotsu quickly corrected the man as he crossed his arms over his chest with a frown on his face.

"Yeah right! Ja-Ja if you weren't jealous Renkotsu has a head full of hair!" Suzaku said with a scoff and roll of his eyes.

"Suzu I swear to god if you say one more snippy thing tonight I'm kicking you in the nuts!" Jakotsu yelled as he glared at him.

Suzaku merely laughed but said nothing more.

"Ok you weren't jealous but…"

Jakotsu held up a hand to silence him and said. "Listen Kyo, Bankotsu is a grown man who can hang with whomever he wants. I really don't give a damn what you two do together and I hope you have a blast Saturday night."

With that said he turned his back to him and walked away.

"Suzaku why the hell is he so jealous? Bankotsu's the one who hugged me, and he's the one who asked me when we were going to hang again. I just don't understand. This is your area of expertise so get to giving me advice."

"Well Jakotsu's never really had to share his best friend position with anyone before, so he doesn't know how to deal with this new found friendship you and Bankotsu seem to be developing. He thinks Bankotsu's going to replace you with him and that does not sit well with our little Ja-Ja. Then there's my other theory…"

"Which is?"

"I think Jakotsu's secretly in love with Bankotsu, his straight best friend, but doesn't realize it yet. Seeing him being so affectionate and friendly, with you another gay man, makes him jealous beyond belief and the fact that he doesn't realize why he's feeling the way he does pisses him off even more."

"So either way he views me as a threat?"

"Yep."

"Which theory to do you think is most correct?"

"Honestly, I believe it's a combination of the two of them. My advice Kyo is to steer clear of Jakotsu for a while."

Kyora nodded and said. "Can do."

"Good. I'm gonna go and try to find Ja-Ja and cheer him up I guess. See you around Kyo." Suzaku said as he stood up and giving him a friendly pat on the shoulder he was gone as well leaving Kyora at the table alone.

He didn't sit at the table long and as he walked away to try and find his friend/date the sad look on his face was hard to miss.

_I know what I have to do…_

(S)*(A)*(R)*(A)*(R)*(I)*(N)

"Hey Mrs. Nagase it's me Rin…Yeah Sesshomaru let me borrow his cell phone to call you and ask where you and Kohaku were…He didn't call himself because he said he had to use the restroom really bad so that's where he is now…He didn't leave me by myself Sara's with me…We just got on the elevator we should be up in a minute…Ok we'll wait for you by the elevator. Bye Mrs. Nagase!"

Rin ended the conversation with her best friend's mom and put Sesshomaru's phone in her little purse for safe keeping. He'd kill her if anything happened to it and she rather liked living thank you very much!

"Rin you look very pretty tonight." Sara complimented the girl standing beside her as she smile down at her.

Rin scrutinized her, as if to see if she genuinely meant what she said, before she smiled at said. "Thanks Ms. Sara you look pretty too."

"Who dressed you and did your hair? Sesshomaru?" Sara laughed at her own joke.

"No way! Ms. Midoriko dressed me and did my hair."

"She did an excellent job, but then again what do you expect from a fashion guru such as herself?"

"Yep!"

"That is a vintage hairstyle you have there, but if she styled it like that then it must be making a comeback. I wore my hair similar to that when I was a little girl."

"You and Sango are around the same age so that makes sense."

"Huh?"

"When Ms. Midoriko asked me what kind of hairstyle I wanted I had no idea, and then I thought about the fact that she's Sango's aunt who raised her, so I told her to style it like she used to style Sango's when she was my age. This is what she did."

Sara looked down at the girl and asked. "You really do like Sango don't you Rin?"

"I don't just like her I love her Ms. Sara!" Rin said happily with a grin.

"I see…" Sara trailed off with a slightly sad look on her face.

Rin noticed this and her grin quickly morphed into a frown. She said. "Oh but I like you too Ms. Sara! Really I do!"

"You just don't like me with Sesshomaru."

"Honestly I don't. I feel the only woman who can be my mommy and who is perfect for Sesshomaru is Sango."

The two locked eyes, dark brown meeting dark brown, before a smirk appeared on Sara's face smirk.

"Fair enough Rin, I like your spunk kid, but I'm not giving up Sesshomaru without a fight."

"And you should know I'm not giving up on Sango and Sesshomaru getting together. You're in the way of that. I'm giving you a chance to get out now before things get ugly and I mean **real** ugly." Rin said a smirk of her own on her face.

"You little brat! That sounds like a threat!" Sara said with a frown as she narrowed her eyes into a glare at the girl.

"So are you going to break up with Sesshomaru tonight or what?" Rin asked ignoring her previous comment.

"No Rin I'm not. I want to stick around to see how ugly this thing gets." Sara said with a smirk.

Rin nodded and said with a shrug and smirk. "Alright. You were warned Ms. Sara remember that."

The elevator doors opened with a ding and the two stepped out onto the 23rd floor where the party was in full swing.

Rin spotted Kohaku, Fumi, and Ijiri and giving Sara one last smirk she ran over to them.

"Little brat! She wants ugly I'll give her ugly!" Sara grumbled as she sat down at a nearby table by the elevator so Sesshomaru could see her whenever he got through in the restroom.

She frowned.

He'd been gone an awful long time!

_I wonder what's keeping him…_

(S)*(A)*(N)*(G)*(O)*(K)*(U)*(R)*(A)*(N)*(O)*(S)*(U)*(K)*(E)

"Sorry about my parents Sango. They can be very…enthusiastic at times." Kuranosuke apologized while rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Oh they're fine Kuranosuke. I already knew your dad was crazy from meeting him at the hospital but your mom she's a sweetheart." Sango said waving a dismissive hand in his direction.

"It's because of them and their thousands of pictures that we're late!"

"Yeah they did take a lot of pictures! I don't mind being late though!" Sango said with a laugh and smile.

"Yeah my mom's a photographer hence the many pictures."

Sango nodded and made a noise to let him know she was listening.

"My mom what right you know."

"About what?"

"About you being gorgeous. You look like a life-size Barbie tonight. You're even more stunning than usual and that's saying something." Kuranosuke said with a blush and small smile on his face.

"Gorgeous, life-size Barbie, stunning, really Kuranosuke you and your mom are giving me too much credit. I'm not that beautiful am I?"

"Have you looked in a mirror lately you're breathtaking, and I'm the luckiest man in the world to have you!" Kuranosuke said flashing her a winning smile.

"You're sweet but you flatter me too much." Sango said as she patted him lightly on the cheek and smiled at him.

Kuranosuke grabbed her hand and looking her right in the eyes he said his voice thick with emotion. "I can't flatter you enough Sango. You're so fucking amazing in looks and everything else as well. I know they say no one's perfect but damn it I think you proved whoever came up with that quote wrong."

"Oh believe me Kuranosuke I'm far from perfect." Sango said with a laugh.

Kuranosuke was about to say something else when Sango cut him off.

"Hold that thought Kuranosuke I've got to run but you go on up there I'll catch up!"

She was already running off.

"Where are you going?" Kuranosuke called after her.

"Ladies room!"

She disappeared up the mostly unused staircase.

Kuranosuke laughed and with a shake of his head he pressed the button to open the elevator. It opened almost immediately. As he stepped inside he couldn't help but think…

_You're perfect in my eyes Sango and nothing's going to change that!_

(S)*(E)*(S)*(S)*(H)*(O)*(M)*(A)*(R)*(U)

"Really you'd think the woman could take a hint. If I ignored her previous fifteen text messages what makes her think I'm going to answer her phone call." Sesshomaru mumbled to himself with an annoyed frown as he washed his hands in the sink of the second floor bathroom staring at his vibrating cell phone sitting on the counter with Sara's name flashing on the screen.

He was a grown man. Could he not go the restroom in peace without her worrying him?

He turned off the water and dried his hands with some paper towels he pulled out of the dispenser. He threw them away and grabbed his phone, that had finally stopped vibrating, and put it in his suit pocket.

As he exited the restroom he was surprised to see someone exit from the ladies' room right beside the men's room. Judging from the way the woman jumped he could surmise she was equally as surprised.

"Sessh is that you? You scared the crap out of me!"

There was only one person who called him Sessh so freely and he'd know the voice anywhere.

"I do apologize Sango but what are you doing here on the second floor?"

"The same thing you are apparently. Using the restroom on a floor that's off limits because the crowds in the 1st and 23rd floor restrooms are ridiculous. You're not the only smart, sneaky one around here." Sango told him with a wink and smirk.

Sesshomaru smirked as well and said with a nod. "Great minds think alike as the saying goes."

Sango made a sound of agreement, and gesturing for him to follow her, she asked. "So how's Rin?"

The two were walking side by side now.

"Oh she's fine. As bad as ever even though she pretends to be an innocent angel. She asks me about you all the time."

"Does she? I've been meaning to come over to your place and see her but school has got my hands full, and when I finally do get some free time I'm too tired to do anything but sleep. Tell her…wait she's here tonight isn't she?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

"That's perfect I'll talk to her tonight! Oh I bet she's adorable!" Sango gushed imagining how cute the little girl must look.

"Oh I think you're going to be a fan of her hairstyle the most." Sesshomaru said with a knowing smirk on his face.

The two finally reached the end of the second floor hallway and began their descent down the stairs and onto the first floor.

Sango raised a suspicious eyebrow and asked. "Is that right? Why would say that?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Duh! That's why I asked Sessh!" Sango said with a roll of her eyes.

"You'll have to wait until you see her smart aleck." Sesshomaru said his smirk widening.

Sango stuck her tongue out at him.

"Really Sango how childish. How old are you supposed to be again?"

The two were standing in front of the elevator now waiting for it to open.

"Shut up!" Sango said with a pout and glare as she crossed her arms and turned her back to him.

Sesshomaru merely laughed.

The doors opened with a ding and the two stepped inside. Sango didn't stay "mad" for long for she was talking a mile a minute to Sesshomaru who'd nod from time to time to let her know he was listening and even offering his opinion sometimes.

The doors closed and the elevator began its trip up to the 23rd floor.

(P)*(A)*(R)*(T)*(Y)

Kuranosuke had somehow found Sara sitting at the table and the two of them were currently talking about their missing significant others.

"Sesshomaru told me and Rin he was going to the restroom. Where did Sango say she was going?" Sara explained to Kuranosuke as she looked to him for answers.

"She had run so far away that I couldn't hear where it was exactly she said she was going. All I know is that she's been gone a really long ass time and I'm worried sick! If doesn't walk off that elevator in the next five minutes I'm getting up and going to find her!" Kuranosuke said with a frown as he focused his eyes on the elevator like a hawk.

As if on cue the elevator doors opened with a ding and everything came to a screeching halt. The orchestra stopped playing live music, partygoers stopped dancing, talking, and eating, and the caterers stopped walking around and serving food and drinks. Everyone had joined Sara and Kuranosuke in elevator watching waiting for whoever it was on it to get off.

"Three guesses Sara on what two people are in the elevator." Kuranosuke said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

Sara scoffed and replied. "All I need is one guess Kuranosuke."

_All I need is one…_

(J)*(A)*(K)*(E)*(N)

That was Chapter 21 of my story Le Monstré Aux Yeux Verts.

I know it's been awhile since I last updated but that's why I uploaded two chapters to make up for it. Really though, it was supposed to be one chapter at first, but it was TOO long so I split it in half and made two chapters out of it! Hopefully you enjoyed reading both. Don't know when I'll be updating again so just a little heads up.

Please review or add me to your favorite authors list, this story to your favorite stories list, subscribe to the story, or whatever you choose!

Just do something to let me know you are interested in me continuing the story!

*~(animeroxz)~*


	22. Valentine Violence Pt 3

Le Monstré Aux Yeux Verts

Chapter 22: Valentine Violence Pt. 3: The Couples Disband

**I don't own Inuyasha and I never will!**

**Summary: **This monster with eyes of jade, it pits sibling against sibling, it tests some friendships and breaks others apart, it ends relationships, destroys families, and most importantly it brings about ruin and absolute chaos. It grows stronger by the day, feeding off the malice of its prey. Can the prey find a way to defeat this monster before it is too late and it devours them all?

(S)*(A)*(N)*(G)*(O)*(S)*(E)*(S)*(S)*(H)*(O)*(M)*(A)*(R)*(U)*(S)*(A)*(R)*(A)*(K)*(U)*(R)*(A)*(N)*(O)*(S)*(U)*(K)*(E)

As soon as Sango and Sesshomaru stepped off the elevator and onto the 23rd floor Sara and Kuranosuke were by their sides almost instantly.

"Tell me something. How is it that the two of you always end up finding each other?" Sara inquired of the two of them as she hooked her arm with Sesshomaru's and indiscreetly pulled him away from Sango.

"We don't always find each other Sara." Sango replied frowning ever so slightly at Kuranosuke's proximity. He had taken to wrapping an arm around her waist. His hold was rather possessive.

"Yes, quit exaggerating." Sesshomaru said annoyed as he freed himself from Sara's hold.

"She does have a point babe, Tensho. I met you both one weekend in Kyoto, and I just recently got reacquainted with you both about two weeks ago, and even I've been able to pick up on that fact." Kuranosuke spoke up defending Sara.

"No she doesn't!" Sango spoke up frowning at both Kuranosuke's proximity and his agreeing with Sara's statement.

"You two are like freaking magnets to one another! I mean how else do you explain the fact that despite it being at least a thousand people here tonight you two found one another so easily?"

"It's called coincidence Sara." Sesshomaru said sarcastically.

Sara scoffed and said with a roll of her eyes. "Whatever! You care to explain why these people are staring at you and Sango like you're both superstars?"

"It's because to them we are superstars." Sesshomaru answered.

"Oh my god Tensho how much more conceited can you be?" Kuranosuke spoke up annoyed as he glared at him.

"No he's not being conceited. He's telling the truth. To these people in the business world Sessh and I are like celebrities to them. Inu is too but to a lesser degree. Oh and my aunt Midoriko and Uncle Taisho too!" Sango said defending her best bud. She glared at Kuranosuke. How dare he call Sessh conceited! The nerve of him!

"How do you guys deal with people staring at you constantly? I don't think I could!" Sara inquired with a frown as she glared at the partygoers whose eyes were fixed on Sango and Sesshomaru.

Sango and Sesshomaru looked at each other and said in unison. "We ignore them."

"How do you ignore all of those eyes on you though?" Kuranosuke asked.

"It was hard at first but after a while we got used to it. We found it works best to ignore them." Sesshomaru said.

"Right. As riveting as this conversation is Tensho Sango and I need to get going. You have a goodnight Sara." Kuranosuke said his goodbyes to his new friend before he took Sango by the hand and led her away.

"Goodbye Kuranosuke." Sara cheerfully waved goodbye to him with a smile on her face. She then turned to Sesshomaru and said. "I think we should get going too Sesshomaru. We came here to have fun not stand around and do nothing."

"Very well."

Sesshomaru looped Sara's arm with his and he led her away to explore the party.

He couldn't wait for the night to be over so he could end things with Sara.

(I)*(N)*(U)*(T)*(A)*(I)*(S)*(H)*(O)

"Mr. Tensho I am so like glad you chose me to be your date tonight to your party! This is like such a big honor!"

InuTaisho, who was sitting with his young date at a table designated for him and whomever else he deemed worthy enough to dine with him, rolled his eyes and said as politely as he could. "Oh you're quite welcome young lady!"

It was a shame he didn't even know the woman's name. All he knew about her was that she worked as a secretary on one of the floors and apparently she was a hit among his male employees and he supposed some of the females as well. He'd had every intention of going with Midoriko but after their little incident at her home he had to scramble to find a date quickly. She was the first person that came to mind and when he asked her if she would be his date she was more than willing to accept his invitation.

Looking at her he would surmise she was in her late twenties, early thirties, but she had the mentality of a teenager. On top of the fact that she was immature, she was extremely self-centered. Sure she was a beautiful young woman but really her looks were the only thing she had going for her. She was an airhead, and in the words of his boy Sessho, a blithering buffoon. While she was indeed a beautiful woman she didn't and couldn't hold a candle to his Mi-Mi. Wait! Did he just say…

"Oh Reika there you are! You look absolutely stunning as usual! I've been looking for you! I really need you!"

Ah Reika! So that was the woman's name!

Reika turned to him and asked. "Is it alright if I go Mr. Tensho? This is my little sister Tomoko and when she says she needs me she needs me!"

"Sure, sure, I have to leave as well, so when you get back, and I'm not here sit and wait for me. I'll try not to be too long." InuTaisho said standing to his feet.

Reika followed his lead and with a nod of her head she allowed herself to be whisked away into the crowd by her sister.

"Thank you Tomoko." InuTaisho said with a grin as he walked in the opposite direction of the two siblings.

Now he could find Midoriko without having to worry about explaining himself to Reika.

Lady Luck was smiling upon him tonight.

(K)*(O)*(G)*(A)*(A)*(Y)*(A)*(M)*(E)

"Ayame, babe, I'm sorry!" Koga apologized for the umpteenth time to his fiancée.

His apology, just like all the others, was ignored by the redhead, who turned her back on him and started to walk away, or at least she tried to but she was stopped by Koga who grabbed her wrist halting her mid-step.

"Don't leave me baby! Please!"

Ayame scoffed and turned her head to the side showing Koga one piercing, emerald-green eye.

Koga swallowed hard and quickly let Ayame's wrist go. It was clear he would not win this battle.

Ayame walked away from him disappearing into the crowd.

Damn it, now what am I supposed to do at a Valentine's Day party without a date?

He shrugged.

He supposed he'd go stuff his face.

"Buffet table here I come!"

(K)*(A)*(G)*(O)*(M)*(E)*(I)*(N)*(U)*(Y)*(A)*(S)*(H)*(A)

"We're finally here!" Inuyasha exclaimed throwing his arms in the air and grinning like mad.

"Yeah, we could have been here sooner if it weren't for that idiot limo driver though. I mean who gets lost three blocks away from their destination, especially when the destination is a huge freaking skyscraper?" Kagome said annoyed. She frowned and said to Inuyasha. "Put your arms down and act like you have some sense Inuyasha! People are staring!"

"They're going to do that anyway. I'm a Tensho. Also you know as well as I do that I could care less what people think of me!" Inuyasha said with a shrug. Man all Kagome did was nag him and he was really getting…

"Inuyasha Tensho are you paying attention to me?" Kagome angrily questioned him. For some reason her voice sounded shriller to him tonight than it ever had before.

Inuyasha sighed and said with a roll of his eyes. "Yes, Kagome I'm listen…"

Inuyasha stopped mid-sentence. Apparently something had caught his eye or should I say someone.

"Ayame…"

"Ayame? Why the hell are you whispering her name like that when I'm talking to you?" Kagome asked with a deep frown. She was no longer just angry. She was pissed.

Inuyasha flinched. Damn had he said that out loud? He could have sworn he'd said her name in his head! Oh well, what's done is done.

"I've gotta run Kagome! I'll find you again when I'm done handling business!"

He didn't stick around to hear the nag fest Kagome was most definitely spewing. He simply ran and didn't look back. He'd seen red hair move rather swiftly through the sea of black and brown heads of hair of the rest of the guests. There was only one redhead he knew and she had been the only person on his mind tonight. He wouldn't stop until he'd found her and gave her her ring back. He was on a mission.

Kagome meanwhile was red in the face and there was fire in his eyes. She was convinced now more than ever that there was something going on between her so called best friend and fiancé. She had half a mind to hunt him down and find out why he whispered that redheaded slut's name but she hadn't the time right now. It was time to alert Miroku of her arrival.

Pulling out her cell phone she sent a text message to him and walked away to the place she designated they meet.

He had better not keep her waiting either!

(K)*(I)*(M)*(I)

Kimi, who needed a break from Miroku and his insufferable personality and wandering hands, had excused herself from his company with an excuse to get some punch because she was thirsty. She really did end up having punch in the end and once she had finished drinking it, and believe me she took long, slow sips, she reluctantly began to the trek back to where she'd left Miroku. On the way she saw Kagome get on the elevator with a pissed off look on her face and there was no Inuyasha in sight.

It would appear Kagome was ready to reveal her plan to Miroku concerning Sango.

She waited to see what floor Kagome would get off on and once she'd gathered that information she decided to take the stairs and wait with Kagome for Miroku to arrive.

It was time she do what she came here to do.

There was no way she would let Miroku, and more importantly Kagome, hurt Sango.

(M)*(I)*(D)*(O)*(R)*(I)*(K)*(O)*(Y)*(O)*(R)*(I)

"You're a better dancer than you led me to believe Yori!" Midoriko complimented her friend/date as she smiled warmly at him.

"You really think so?" Yori asked while grinning.

Midoriko nodded.

"It's only because you're leading." Yori said with a shrug.

"Yes, about that, it's very unconventional for the woman to take the lead when it comes to dancing of this nature. I've taken the lead during the past three songs don't you think it's time you take over."

Yori opened his mouth to respond when his cell phone began to ring. Giving Midoriko a sheepish grin he answered his phone. He talked about a minute before he hung up and returned his phone to the right pocket of his suit pants.

"I do apologize Midoriko but…"

"You have to go right? Go. It's fine. You owe me no explanation." Midoriko smiled kindly at him warmth shining in her dark brown eyes.

"You're sure?" Yori asked for clarification.

"Yes, I'll save you a dance and next time you're taking the lead." Midoriko said with a wink and a smirk.

"Deal."

With that he was gone leaving the female C.E.O alone.

"I guess I'll mingle since I have some free time on my hands."

This may have been a party, but there were too many potential business partners and clients here for her to just let them slip through her fingers.

She didn't get to be the world's wealthiest, most powerful, successful female C.E.O and founder of a company by letting opportunities pass her by…

…and she wasn't about to start now.

(J)*(A)*(K)*(O)*(T)*(S)*(U)*(S)*(U)*(Z)*(A)*(K)*(U)

"The roof Jakotsu? It's the dead of winter; it's twenty freaking degrees outside, possibly colder up here because of the the high altitude, and—oh yeah…it's snowing! Couldn't you have picked a warmer place to bitch and moan?" Suzaku complained to his friend through chattering teeth as he wrapped his coat as tight as he could around his shivering body. He'd never met a person who loved the cold as much as Jakotsu.

"I do not bitch and moan Suzaku." Jakotsu coolly retorted with his back turned to the red-haired man. His long, jet-black hair blew freely in the wind as he gazed at nothing in particular.

"Woah you used my entire first name! You're seriously pissed huh?" Suzaku said as he came to a stop beside the moody man and leaned on the railing that prevented them from falling off and plummeting to their death.

"I'm not pissed Suzaku. Hell I don't know what I am anymore!" Jakotsu said sounding absolutely drained. He placed his head in his hands and released a long, deep sigh.

"You want to talk about it?" Suzaku asked placing a hand on Jakotsu's shoulder.

"Not really, but you give good advice, almost as good as my brother, so I figured maybe you can figure out what the hell is wrong with me." Jakotsu said with a shrug as he removed his head from his hands and looked at Suzaku for the first time since he stepped onto the rooftop.

"Oh I could never dream of living up to the great Suikotsu but I'll try my best." Suikotsu said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. Turning so that his back would rest on the railing he crossed his arms and continued. "Lay it on me. I'm all ears."

"The thing is I don't know where to begin! My head's so fucking screwed up right now!" Jakotsu said a mirthless laugh escaping from his red, lipstick-covered lips.

"Well tell it to me as it comes to the forefront of your mind." Suzaku suggested.

"Ok…well there's Renkotsu. He said some **things** to me when I broke up with him." Jakotsu said frowning slightly.

Suzaku studied him and asked. "I take it these weren't good things."

"No they weren't. He said that the only reason I was breaking up with him was because of Bankotsu. He said that Bank was my lifeline, and that he was the only one who could come between me and him. I'd asked him what the hell Bank had to do with me breaking up with him but he wouldn't give me a straight answer. He only laughed and told me it wasn't his place to say and that until I realized what he did, whatever the hell that is, that I was still fair game. He said he refused to come in second to Bank; that I was his, and he wouldn't let Bank win! I mean what the hell Suzu? Can you make sense of any of that?"

"You mean you seriously don't know what Renkotsu was talking about? Any of it?" Suzaku asked finding that hard to believe. There was no way Jakotsu was that naïve!

"Well I get the lifeline part, and I suppose he was right, I can't live without Bank, but the rest of it is just nonsense to me." Jakotsu answered with a shrug looking hopelessly confused.

"I'm afraid I don't know what he was talking about either Ja-Ja. Sorry." Suzaku said lying through his teeth. He could tell him what was pretty damn obvious but it was as Renkotsu told him it wasn't his place to say anything and something he would have to figure out on his own.

"Ugh you're no help Suzu!" Jakotsu said angrily as he glared at him.

"I said I was sorry! Jeez what more do you want from me? I'm not a professional freaking psychologist!" Suzaku said defending himself. He glared right back at the temperamental man.

"You're right Suzu! I'm sorry! I'm just so damn frustrated you know! Not being able to figure out what's going on in your own head can do that to you!" Jakotsu apologized.

"It's fine. What else is going on in that head of yours? Maybe I can be of better help this time."

"Uh…let's see…oh yeah, there's this thing with Kyo! I hate, and I mean **hate** to see him with Bank! I guess I'm…" He mumbled the last part.

"What was that? Speak up Ja-Ja I couldn't hear you!" Suzaku said cupping a hand around his ear and leaning in Jakotsu's direction.

"I said I guess I'm jealous!" Jakotsu spoke up with a frown on his face. He added while shaking his head in disbelief. "Man I can't believe I said that aloud!"

"Neither can I but you did and that's a good thing! Now what you should be asking yourself is why you feel so jealous of Kyo." Suzaku said trying to lead Jakotsu in the right direction of figuring out his feelings.

A deep, pensive look appeared on Jakotsu's face but after about a minute or two it was replaced with a grin, one that both he and Suzaku knew was forced, and he said a bit too cheerfully. "Ah screw it! I'll think about it later! This is a party! I came here to have fun not to dwell on my thoughts! Soul searching can wait until later!"

As he walked toward the door that lead back inside he called out to Suzaku. "Come on Suzu! You'll freeze to death if you stay out here any longer!"

"I'm right behind you!" Suzaku called out although he was walking at a much slower pace than his date/friend engrossed in his own thoughts.

This little talk hadn't gone as well as he'd hoped it would but Jakotsu had made great progress so he supposed he was satisfied for now. Maybe the next time they had a talk Jakotsu would have realized his feelings for his best friend or was at least really close to figuring it out.

He could only hope.

(K)*(A)*(G)*(U)*(R)*(A)

"_Well Kagura you've served your purpose. I shall be taking my leave now. I'll find you again when I have use for you once more. You have a pleasant night."_

"Bastard!" Kagura growled to herself with a frown on her face as she thought of Naraku's parting words.

Now what was she supposed to do at a Valentine's Day party without a date? She'd look like a fool on the dance floor by herself so dancing was out of the option, and she supposed she could eat or drink but she wasn't hungry at the moment and there wasn't any alcohol at this party, only punch, and the way she was feeling right now she needed something stronger than kiddy punch.

Although she supposed she shouldn't complain about being alone when her date was the devil incarnate.

It was then that an idea struck Kagura and a smirk appeared on her face.

She was going to tail Naraku and find out what the hell he needed Sango's help with.

She had a feeling she'd find out the second reason he came here tonight as well.

She walked off in the direction Naraku went looking out for him amongst the crowd of guests which wouldn't be too hard seeing as how he stuck out like a sore thumb.

(H)*(I)*(R)*(O)*(K)*(Y)*(O)*(R)*(I)*(K)*(U)

"Well boys it appears all of our targets have finally arrived."

"It appears?" Riku asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I have to walk around and locate a few more people, our little Rin included, and once I talk with her and explain how we're going to go about robbing her new papa and the rest of his asshole family and friends I'll be back and we will get the ball rolling." Hiro clarified for Riku.

"You mean we're not going with you to talk with Rin?" Kyo asked shocked, since they always went with their boss everywhere, and a little hurt.

"No not this time I'm afraid." Hiro answered Kyo with a shake of his head. He began to walk away and said to the two of them. "Keep being incognito until I return. Those are my orders. Screw up and you'll pay."

Neither Kyo nor Riku said anything they merely picked up a tray and headed out the door behind their boss to empty the contents of said tray.

**Meanwhile…**

"Well, well, if it isn't Lil Hiro! I thought my men were lying when they said they saw you slithering around here like the snake that you are. I should have known they were telling the truth though since they never lie to me."

"Shiki Najima!" Hiro hissed out the man's name with absolute abhorrence as he gave him a malice filled glare.

"You haven't forgotten me! I'm surprised! Then again how could one forget the man who taught them everything they needed to know about these mean streets?" Shiki said with a smirk his dark brown eyes glittering with amusement and just a hint of annoyance.

"Oh believe me I've tried to forget you, but it's hard to forget a man as cruel as you!" Hiro growled out his glare intensifying.

"Cruel? You ungrateful dick how dare you call me such a thing! I took you in when you were just a kid and I fed you, clothed you, made sure you had a roof over your head, and did the very best I could for you! Now if that's your idea of cruel then you really are fucked up in the head!" Shiki was beyond pissed as the calm demeanor he'd been portraying disappeared like the sun on a cloudy day.

Hiro scoffed and retorted just as angrily. "You fed me scraps that you and the rest of your men didn't want, which was just enough to keep me alive, and I'd hardly call the rags you had me wear year around clothing. They were so thin and riddled with holes that I'd almost freeze to death in the winter time, and you wouldn't even let me stay in the house with you the rest of your goons! You made me sleep in a fucking dog house! I'd hardly call that a roof over my head! So you're damn right I'm ungrateful! I mean who in their right mind would be grateful for that kind of life! And if that was the very best you could do for me then **you** are the one who's fucked up in the head!"

"You've always been a pussy Hiro! Can't you see I did all that to teach you how to be a man?"

"No you did all of that because you're a sadistic asswipe! What you did was torturous!"

"Whatever! Like I said you've always been a pussy! You running away and deserting me and the gang is proof of that!"

"And running away was the best thing I could have ever done for myself and I don't regret it! If anything that makes me more of a man given the situation you put me in! In fact, I'm more of a man than you are and ever will be! I mean what self-respecting man tortures a little kid?"

"I'd have to disagree with you there Lil Hiro. I mean you treated that little brat Rin that was in your pitiful little gang like I treated you. By that account you're no better a man than I am." Shiki said with a smirk.

"Shut up! You're—oh god you're right…" Hiro admitted as he thought back to how he treated Rin. He made her wear the same little summer dress year around and didn't even bother stealing shoes for her and made her walk barefoot year round as well, although he and his boys didn't get much to eat either he'd give Rin even less than what they had just barely enough to keep her living, and although Rin had lived in the abandoned building downtown with Riku, Kyo, and himself he'd given her a thin, holey blanket to keep warm with while they had thick ones. Shiki was right no matter how much he hated to admit it. He was just as much a monster as he was.

"I—um yeah—wait what? You're not supposed to agree with me!" Shiki said confused. He'd been expecting the headstrong man to argue with him and the fact that he'd agreed with him threw him for a loop. He was thoroughly confused to say the least.

Hiro didn't respond still in deep contemplation.

"Fine, ignore me you little brat, but I know you plan to rob Sesshomaru Tensho and his family and friends tonight. I also came here tonight with that same mission and you should know you stand no chance against me and my men. You should just bow out now. I mean 100 against 3 is hardly fair. Stick to your usual petty crimes of pick pocketing and let the big boys handle crimes like these! You're out of your element here brat!" Shiki scorned Hiro bitterly as he stared at him with disgust.

"Whatever! I'm done!" Hiro said waving a dismissive hand in Shiki's direction as he turned his back to him and began to walk away.

"You're done? What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Shiki asked angry and confused.

"Goodbye Shiki. You're forgiven."

He walked away from his ex-tormentor and didn't look back.

(B)*(A)*(N)*(K)*(O)*(T)*(S)*(U)*(T)*(S)*(U)*(B)*(A)*(K)*(I)

"So we're really, truly done this time Tsubaki?"

"Yes Bankotsu we are."

The two of them were currently on the first floor of Tensho Corp. You see Tsubaki had every intention of calling a cab and heading home but Bankotsu managed to catch her in time before she left so they could talk things out.

"Very well. You have a nice night Tsubaki. Better yet you have a nice life." Bankotsu told her with a grin and a salute before he turned his back to her and began to walk back toward the elevator.

"Wait! That's it? You're going to walk away just like that without fighting for me or anything?" Tsubaki asked outraged as she stormed after him.

Bankotsu turned around and the look in his cobalt eyes halted Tsubaki in her tracks. There was no anger, or sadness, or anything like that in them but absolute indifference. He replied coolly. "Why on earth would I fight for a person like you Tsubaki? You've been cheating on me ever since we've been in this farce of a relationship. You'd break up with me whenever things with this other person were going well and you'd come back to me when things with this other person weren't going so well. I was just your backup lover this other person has your heart."

"I—well if you knew all of this why the hell did you always take me back?" Tsubaki asked confused and still pissed.

"You really want to know the answer to that question because I can guarantee you that you won't like it?" Bankotsu asked looking her in the eyes.

"Yes I really want to know that's why I asked!" Tsubaki snippily retorted as she glared at him and put her hands on her hips.

"I felt sorry for you." Bankotsu said with a shrug.

"**You** felt sorry for **me**?" Tsubaki asked her face red. It was clear she was livid.

"I told you you weren't going to like the answer. I mean you're just so pathetic Tsubaki. You're wasting your time with a guy who's never going to love you back or treat you like you're worth a damn, and here I am some backup guy who you no doubt thought was a loser who really did love you at one point but because you were so hung up on this other guy you missed out on me."

"I…How the hell do you know all of this stuff?" Tsubaki asked in disbelief.

"I'm quite astute Tsubaki. If you weren't so busy thinking I was an idiot you'd have realized that. Oh, as for how I know all about your other guy the answer is quite simple. I saw you out with him on numerous occasions over the course of our relationship, and you had the nerve to be seen with him here in town. I mean that wasn't very smart on your part."

"Oh." That was all Tsubaki could manage to say.

"The only thing I want to know is what the guy's name is?"

"Hiten Awakawa"

"I see. He and I look an awful lot alike you know. He has black hair braided into one long ponytail, he's a bit on the short side like me, and he also has a tan, but he has a slightly lighter skin tone than I do. Any particular reason why that is?"

Tsubaki mumbled something.

"Oh don't start mumbling now when you've always had a problem keeping your mouth shut before!" Bankotsu said annoyed as he frowned at her.

"I said it's because you reminded me of him when I first saw you and I thought I could pretend you were him but it didn't work." Tsubaki spoke up as she looked down at the floor in obvious shame.

"Oh! So you were seeing this guy before you started seeing me and you just used me as his replacement?" Bankotsu asked for clarification.

"Yes." Tsubaki answered lowly still staring at the floor.

"Very well, Tsubaki you are free to do as you please now, not like you weren't before. You and Hiten have a wonderful life together."

Tsubaki ran to catch up with the retreating Bankotsu and she grabbed his wrist. She said with tears running down her cheeks. "Bankotsu I am so sorry! I never meant to hurt you!"

Bankotsu turned to face her and he said. "You didn't hurt me Tsubaki and I forgive you. Now please for your sake let me go."

Tsubaki nodded and slowly released his wrist from her grip. She watched as Bankotsu walked away from her and out of her life forever. She felt like such a bitch! Bankotsu really was a great guy, and he'd been the absolute best boyfriend even when he knew she was cheating on him and that her heart belonged to another, and yet she treated him like an asshole!

She sighed.

She wished him the best with his next significant other.

She smirked.

For some reason a vision of Jakotsu popped into her head.

With a chuckle she turned around and walked out the building to hail a taxi.

**Meanwhile…**

Bankotsu let out a sigh of relief as he stood in front of the elevator waiting for the elevator to open. He was glad he and Tsubaki were officially done but he had to admit it would take some getting used to seeing as how she had been a constant in his life for three years.

The elevator doors opened and once the people cleared out he stepped inside and pressed the button for the desired floor. The doors closed with a ding and he began his ascent.

"Oh I can't wait to tell Jak!" Bankotsu said with a chuckle.

He couldn't wait to see what his reaction would be!

(K)*(I)*(K)*(Y)*(O)*(S)*(U)*(I)*(K)*(O)*(T)*(S)*(U)

"Suikotsu I had no idea you were so light on your feet!" Kikyo swooned as she leaned her head against his chest and swayed softly to the beat of the live orchestra.

Suikotsu smirked, feeling his chest swell with pride at his secret love's comment, and he said. "Oh there's a lot you don't know about me Kikyo. I…"

"Hold that thought Suikotsu." Kikyo said silencing him with her hand as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and began to read what Suikotsu presumed to be a text message.

"Sesshomaru again?" Suikotsu asked annoyed not bothering to keep the contempt out of his voice. I mean it wasn't like she'd notice anyway.

"No one of my patient's mother. She brought her daughter into the office about three days ago and I diagnosed her with having the flu and gave her some antibiotics and a flu injection despite that the little girl's fever has gone up." Kikyo answered.

"Well what does she want you to do about it?" Suikotsu inquired.

"She wanted me to make a house visit but it's snowing quite hard and if the girl only has a fever a house visit isn't really necessary. I'm going to go to another floor where it's quiet and call her back and talk her through how to bring the child's fever down. I'll try my best not to be very long." Kikyo said apologetically.

"Nonsense you know I understand how it is to be a pediatrician. Patients come first…well most of the time anyway. Take your time. If I'm not here when you're done give me a call and I'll find you." Suikotsu said waving a dismissive hand. There was no need to apologize.

"Ok! See you!"

Giving him a kiss on the cheek she was gone.

A dopy grin appeared on his face as he placed his hand on his left cheek. He couldn't believe she'd just done that.

He snapped out of his stupor and a serious look appeared on his face.

Now that Kikyo would be gone for a little while it was time for him to find Sesshomaru.

He'd heard Kikyo's side of things concerning her relationship with Sesshomaru but it was time he heard his side.

He would not rest until he found Sesshomaru and gotten answers from him that he deemed truthful.

(K)*(A)*(N)*(N)*(A)*(H)*(A)*(K)*(U)*(D)*(O)*(S)*(H)*(I)

"Kanna you sure you don't want to dance?" Hakudoshi inquired of his crush as he looked pleadingly at her. This was probably his tenth time asking her to dance and he was growing exasperated.

"Yes Hakudoshi I'm quite sure." Kanna answered simply engrossed in her phone.

The two of them were sitting at a table in the corner. They were immersed in shadows and hardly noticeable. Kanna liked it that way but Hakudoshi on the other hand did not.

"Well would you like to mingle then? That's usually what people do at parties." Hakudoshi suggested.

"I'd rather not. I'm expecting a very important phone call concerning work and I must be ready to answer it at any time." Kanna replied looking up at him this time.

"Can't you just call them back later? I'm your date, and this is Valentine's Day, they'll understand."

"No they won't understand therefore calling them back is not an option." Kanna answered going back to looking at her cell phone.

Hakudoshi opened his mouth to say something more when he was interrupted by feminine shrieks. He turned around and saw his biggest stalker at the company, Chihiro Kodama, grinning at him like the maniac that she was.

"Haku you look so handsome!" She squealed as she ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

Hakudoshi patted her awkwardly on the back and said in mock cheeriness. "You…look good too Chihiro."

He was lying through his teeth. She had on so much makeup she looked like a clown, and her hair was so frizzy and all over her head that she looked like she'd been electrocuted. Her dress was loose, she was so skinny that she had a hard time finding clothes that fit her, and the straps of it were hanging off of her shoulders. She was an absolute eyesore.

"Aww you are just so sweet Haku! That's why I love you!" Chihiro gushed still grinning like mad as she rested her head on his chest and sighed lovingly.

"Chihiro how many times do I have to tell you I don't love you? My heart belongs to another!" Hakudoshi said exasperated as he harshly pushed the woman away from him. His lavender eyes narrowed into a glare that would make his brother proud.

Chihiro frowned and she said coldly. "Oh yeah that bitch named Kanna right? Screw her Haku! You need a real wom…"

"Excuse me but do shut up. Your voice is quite annoying and it is distracting me from completing my work." Kanna spoke up from the shadows eyes locked on her phone and middle finger moving over the screen.

Chihiro, having just noticed Kanna shrouded in the shadows, frowned at her and asked angrily. "Who the hell are you to tell me to shut up?"

"I'm 'that bitch named Kanna' as you so deemed me." Kanna said coolly still not bothering to spare Chihiro a glance.

"You're Kanna?" Chihiro asked shocked pointing at her.

"I just said I was didn't I?"

"You have a smart ass mouth you know that?" Chihiro spat out as she glared at her.

"So I've been told but I don't believe I do. I'm just honest is all." Kanna answered still not looking at her.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you! Not only are you a smart ass but you're rude too!" Chihiro tsk-ed as she shook her head at Kanna.

"Only the worthy have the privilege of making eye contact with me and you are far from worthy." Kanna answered truthfully and callously.

Chihiro turned to Hakudoshi and asked in anger and disbelief. "Haku how can you say you love this woman? There's no way a cold, unfeeling bitch like her could ever love you back!"

"If anyone's being a bitch here tonight it's you." Kanna spoke up defending herself. She had no problem with the cold and unfeeling part, it was true after all, but she was no bitch.

Chihiro lunged at a still unfazed Kanna but Hakudoshi managed to wrap his arms around her waist and keep her at bay.

"Chihiro calm down. This is a party that our boss is throwing and this is not a good time to make a spectacle of yourself by trying to attack my date." Hakudoshi harshly whispered in the homely woman's ear with a frown on his face.

"You should listen to him. I'd really rather not hurt you."

"There's no way a Little Miss Priss like you knows how to fight! Don't make me laugh!" Chihiro exclaimed while laughing and pointing at her.

"Looks can be deceiving. I grow tired of you get out of my sight."

"The only way I'll leave is if Haku leaves with me. I came to ask him if he wanted to dance anyway."

Hakudoshi shook his head and said. "No I…"

"Very well. Hakudoshi go dance with her." Kanna said without any hesitation.

"What? But Kanna I'm your date! I don't want…"

Kanna looked at him and said. "Just go with her. Dance through a few songs and come back. I'm not going anywhere."

Hakudoshi shook his head and continued to protest.

"But I…"

"You heard her! Come on Haku!" Chihiro said quickly as she grabbed his hand and dragged him away from Kanna and the table before she may have changed her mind.

"Finally. Alone at last."

She would relish it for as long as she could until Hakudoshi's return.

(N)*(A)*(R)*(A)*(K)*(U)

Naraku, in his search for Sango, had happened upon his brother and Kanna. He'd seen the whole exchange between them and Chihiro even though he couldn't hear what was going on and was shocked when he saw his brother being dragged away by the ugly woman. Realizing Kanna was now alone at the table he'd pushed himself off of the wall he'd been leaning on and made his way over to her.

"Good evening Kanna. You look lovely." Naraku greeted her with his trademark smirk.

"You don't look so bad yourself and a good evening to you as well." Kanna said in greeting as she nodded her head in his direction. She asked. "Why aren't you with my sister? Is she not your date?"

"She is indeed my date but I was only using her to get into this party. I'm sure she was more than happy when I freed her from my services tonight." Naraku said with a shrug.

"I see. She was just a means to an end it." Kanna answered while looking up at him.

"Exactly." Naraku said with a nod of his head. He asked her. "Where is my brat of a brother? I didn't think he'd leave your side tonight seeing as how he's madly in love with you."

"He and a co-worker of his who has a crush on him are currently on the dance floor somewhere."

"You let him go off with another woman?" Naraku asked shocked.

"I don't have any feelings for him, or anybody for that matter, so I don't care about him dancing with the woman. I'm hoping they hit it off and he gets over this thing he has for me because I just can't reciprocate his feelings." Kanna answered with a shrug.

"Well I wouldn't get my hopes up. I've told you before the kind of feelings that brat has for you are deep and aren't just ones that can dissipate overnight."

Kanna nodded in response to his previous statement and she asked. "So why on earth did you need to get into this party so badly?"

"I need to see Sango about something important and figured this was the best time to talk with her." Naraku answered.

"I would beg to differ. You would be hard pressed to get any alone time with her. Could you not have gone to her house when things were a lot less chaotic?"

"I don't know the address for one and second of all I'm Naraku Nigawa. I can make anything happen." Naraku said cockily his smirk widening.

Kanna opened her mouth to respond when her phone began to ring.

She looked expectantly at Naraku.

"I'm leaving. Take your phone call. I've got to go hunt Sango down anyway. See you later Kanna."

He walked away from the table and disappeared into the crowd presumably to search for Sango.

Kanna accepted the call and placed the phone to her ear.

"Agent Sigma here…"

(T)*(O)*(R)*(A)*(N)

"_Toran I've got some business to take care of before I start looking for Jakotsu so why don't you go ahead and have some fun. I may be a while so don't wait for me."_

Toran sighed. She and Renkotsu had separated about an hour ago and so far she'd had no such luck with finding Jakotsu. She'd only seen him once to be fair, when she'd popped over unannounced to Renkotsu's place, but she was good with faces and knew she'd remember him when she saw him.

"Ugh! Jakotsu where the hell are you?" Toran angrily grumbled to herself as she looked around for the feminine man.

She'd been so busy grumbling and searching for her best friend's ex-boyfriend that she failed to realize she was standing in front of a door…that is until she was hit with it and knocked face first into the floor.

"Oh man! I'm sorry for hitting you with the door miss! Here take my hand I'll help you up!"

Toran knocked the hand out of her face and she said angrily standing up on her own. "Didn't anybody ever teach you to make sure no one's behind a door before you open it? Idiot!"

"I said I was sorry lady! What else do you want me to do?"

"Sorry doesn't stop my back and face from hurting does it? Your apology means nothing to me!" Toran said angrily as she narrowed her icy blue eyes into a glare at the man in front of her.

"Suzu you're only wasting your time! It's impossible to reason with a creature like her! Women are such bitches after all!" Jakotsu said stepping out of the shadows and from behind Suzaku. He glared at Toran and said coldly. "Listen here you bitch! My friend said he was sorry for hitting you with the door so shut the hell up and stop giving him a hard time! Oh and…didn't anybody teach you not to stand in front of a door because you could get hit?"

Toran opened her mouth to respond when she saw who it was she was about to get into an altercation with and her words caught in her throat. She exclaimed while pointing. "It's you! Jakotsu Churei! I've been looking all over for you!"

Jakotsu frowned and asked while pointing at himself. "You've been looking all over for me? Who the hell are you and how do you know my name? I've never seen you a day in my life!"

"Yes you have idiot! I'm Toran Mifune!"

Jakotsu gave her a blank stare.

"I'm your ex-boyfriend's best friend!"

A blank stare and a cute head tilt.

"Damn it I'm Renkotsu's best friend!"

Still no sign of recognition from Jakotsu.

Suzaku leaned in and whispered to him. "Ja-Ja do you still not remember this chick because obviously she remembers and knows you?"

Suddenly Jakotsu pounded his right fist into the palm of his open left hand. He exclaimed his black eyes shining. "Oh yeah! Now I remember you!" He frowned and said coldly. "You're the bitch that rudely interrupted me and Renkotsu's date! I never liked you!"

"Oh really? Well the feelings mutual! I came here to chew you out anyway and to give you a piece of my mind!"

"Is that right? About me breaking up with Renkotsu I presume?" Jakotsu asked with a smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked Toran in the eye.

"Oh yeah! Where the hell do you get off dumping Ren? That man loved you from the top, middle, and bottom of his heart and you just went and broke it without a care! You hurt him so damn bad and you should feel so fucking awful right now!" Toran yelled at him letting out all of her rage for the man in front of her.

"Are you done now?" Jakotsu asked calmly still staring at her unfazed.

Toran nodded to upset to speak.

"You can yell at me all you want but that's not going to change a thing. I broke up with Renkotsu because our relationship was going absolutely nowhere. I mean we enjoyed each other's company and we got along well but over the course of two years he never once told me he loved me. How you came to this conclusion that he does is beyond me but apparently you know something that I don't. Besides it was for the best that I ended things between us so he would be free to find his soul mate because that is not me, or they'd find him, whatever comes first. The same reasoning applies to me as well." Jakotsu calmly explained to the angry blue haired woman.

"You are his soul mate and he told me the only reason he never told you he loved you when you both were in a relationship was because he only realized the extent of his feelings for you when you dumped him!" Toran argued back.

"Well he was a bit too late then wasn't he?" Jakotsu said while rolling his eyes and shrugging.

"Damn it Jakotsu can't you see you're the only one Ren wants? Ren is like a little brother to me! I hurt when he's hurt, and I'm happy when he's happy, and for quite some time now he hasn't been happy meaning neither have I! You are the only person that makes him happy and it would mean the world to me if you would…"

Jakotsu held up a hand to silence her and said. "No matter how much you beg and plead for me to get back with Renkotsu my answer will always be the same which is no. I will not be unhappy for the rest of my life to satisfy you both!"

"Whatever! I've said what I needed to say! We'll see if you'll be singing the same tune when Renkotsu confronts you tonight!" Toran said in a huff as she crossed her arms over her chest and frowned.

Jakotsu's eyes widened and he asked. "He's here tonight you say? Well this is perfect! I can talk some sense into him then!" He turned to Suzaku and asked with a grin. "Will you be accompanying me Suzu?"

Suzaku smirked and replied. "But of course Ja-Ja! I may be needed in case things get too violent!"

Jakotsu scoffed and shook his head. He knew as well as he did that he was only going to be nosy and at the first sign of violence he was going to hightail it out of there! Suzaku was a coward like that!

"Accompanying you where?" Toran asked.

"To find Renkotsu. I thought that was pretty obvious." Suzaku answered for both himself and Jakotsu.

Toran scowled at him and gave him an icy glare.

"Woman! You will be accompanying me as well! You'd have a better chance of finding him tonight than I will!" Jakotsu commanded while pointing at Toran.

"No one commands Toran Mifune!"

"I just did and refusing me is not an option."

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do?" Toran challenged him smirking.

"I may appear feminine but I'm still a man and quite strong. I can easily beat your ass, and don't think just because you're a woman I'll go easy on you because I hate women."

"He's actually quite deadly! I've witnessed him fight a few times! If I were you I'd just come along!" Suzaku spoke up.

Toran for the sake of her pride said nothing. She merely held her head up high and walked past the two of them gesturing with her head for them to follow her.

Suzaku was the first to follow her followed by a smirking Jakotsu.

Women were such pathetic creatures.

(K)*(Y)*(O)*(R)*(A)

Kyora was sitting at a table taking a break from searching for his elusive friend/date and drinking a cup of punch. He'd searched the entire floor for her and he just didn't understand how one person could be so hard to…

"So, Kyora, who was that sexy guy you were talking too?"

Kyora turned around and saw his friend/date smirking at him as she went to take a seat beside him.

"Where the hell have you been Enjeru? I've looked all over for you and I couldn't find you! I mean with that yellow hair of yours you should have stuck out like a sore thumb but you didn't!" Kyora grumbled and complain as he glared at the blonde haired, hazel eyed woman sitting beside him.

"I was preoccupied in one of the stalls of the 15th floor bathroom! I made some old ass guy's night and I got quite the payoff for my services!" Enjeru Hamada (29) said while winking as she licked her lips suggestively.

"Oh Enjie I really wish you'd stop being such a whore. You'll never keep a man if you continue these ways of yours, not to mention you'll never find this soul mate that you're constantly telling me you want." Kyora said with a disappointed shake of his head.

"Ah fuck a soul mate Kyo! I thought the last guy was the one for me but he was a dog just like the rest! Once he'd gotten what he wanted from me he was gone!" Enjeru said angrily as she waved a dismissive hand hard in his direction.

"Well you are a prostitute Sara and not too many are going to fall in love with a…"

"Save the brotherly speech Kyo I've heard it about a billion times before!"

"Sorry, sorry, I don't mean to nag you Enjie it's just I want the best for you and I want you to be happy! You're like a sister to me you know since my sister…"

"Ah, say no more Kyo, I completely understand and I appreciate your concern and love for me! I'm thankful to have a brother figure like you in my life! I'll try my best to change my ways but it's hard!" Enjeru said with a kind smile as she took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently.

Kyora smiled back at her and said. "That's all I ask Enjie!"

Enjeru nodded and asked. "So, I asked you earlier, who was that sexy guy you were talking to?"

"You saw me with him?"

"Yeah, I just so happened to walk by the table you was sitting at with him when I was going to meet my client in the restroom, I would have stopped to chat but time is money you know. Anyway stop beating around the bush and just tell me who that guy was!"

"If you must know Miss Nosey his name is Bankotsu Shikaku and he's Jakotsu Churei's best friend."

"Uh-hmm, I see, how'd you meet him?" Enjeru continued to question.

"Through Ja-Ja. He brought him to Okama last Saturday to meet us since he's always talking about him."

"Well if he's Jakotsu's best friend how is it that the two of you got so close and in such a short amount of time?"

"We just hit it off Enjie. We have a lot of things in common with each other, more than he has with Ja-Ja. I invited him to a martial arts tournament last Sunday and we've been close ever since."

"Ok is he gay?"

Kyora narrowed his eyes into a suspicious glare and he asked her. "Why do you need to know that Enjie? I hardly think it's any of your business."

"Just answer the question Kyo." Enjeru snapped her hazel eyes flashing with annoyance.

Kyora rolled his eyes and answered with a sigh. "Fine, no he's not Enjie. He's 100% straight."

"Is he single?"

"No, he's been in a relationship with the same girl for the past three years."

"Are they happy together?"

"They…I'm not answering anymore of your questions Enjie! If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to get with Bankotsu! If so you should know he's not that kind of guy."

"I'm trying to get with him but not just as another client. I would love for him to be my boyfriend." Enjeru answered with a goofy grin on her beautiful face.

"You just said you were through looking for a soul mate and now you're saying you want some guy you've only seen once to be your boyfriend. You know nothing about him to make such a decision."

"I know the important things. He's hot, he's straight, and he's unhappy in his relationship. Plus he's friends with you so he's got to be a great guy."

"I never said he was unhappy in his relationship."

"You avoided answering that question when you answered all the other ones so freely. It means he is indeed unhappy with his current girlfriend." Enjeru answered with a cheeky grin.

Kyora smirked and said while shaking his head and chuckling. "Damn you Enjie! You got me!"

"I'm not the usual dumb blonde." Enjeru answered while winking at him. She said to Kyora completely serious. "So would you mind putting in a good word for me Kyo?"

"I suppose not Enjie but…"

"Oh thank you Kyo! Mwah! I love you lots! I've got to run I have another client scheduled in another 10 minutes! I owe you one!"

Kyora watched her disappear with a sigh and shake of his head.

I'll put in a good word for you Enjie but he's going to get the whole truth about you. There's no way I would let Bankotsu enter into a relationship with Enjeru without letting him know she was a prostitute. They were too good of friends for him to omit such a big truth.

He got up. He supposed now was as good a time as ever to tell him about Enjeru.

He'd seen Bankotsu get on the elevator earlier and he hadn't come back so he knew he was on another floor. The only problem was figuring out what floor he was on at this very moment.

Oh joy! There was nothing he liked more than Bankotsu hunting!

Kyora sighed and trudged toward the elevator.

(F)*(U)*(M)*(I)*(I)*(J)*(I)*(R)*(I)

Fumi and Ijiri were out on the dance floor with other couples dancing to a slow song the live orchestra was playing and talking about Rin, and more importantly, Rin with their precious baby boy Kohaku.

"What'd I tell you Iji? She's an absolute delight isn't she?" Fumi inquired of her husband about his opinion of Rin.

"Yes she is." Ijiri answered with a smile. He pointed out. "Her personality is very similar to yours dear."

"Is that right? How so?"

"You're both very spirited yet polite at the same time."

"I see. I guess that's why I like her so much then." Fumi said with a laugh as she allowed herself to be dipped by her husband.

"I guess so. I think she'd be perfect for our boy too. He needs someone like Rin in his life to bring him out of his shell." Ijiri said as he righted his wife and twirled her outward.

"I agree. We've got awhile yet before they get old enough to date though and even longer for them to get married." Fumi said as she was pulled back in by Ijiri.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and they swayed softly to the music. He said half joking, half serious. "Yes, and thank goodness, I don't know about you but I'm not ready to be a grandparent just yet. I'd love to play grandpa at a later date though."

"Oh yeah definitely. I don't have a stitch of gray in my head yet so I know it's too early for me to be a grandma."

The two of them shared a laugh as the song came to an end and they were allowed to rest until the next song began.

They gazed lovingly into each other's eyes.

"I love you Iji." Fumi said softly with a smile.

"I love you too Fu!" Ijiri said just as softly smiling as well.

The two leaned in for a sweet yet passionate kiss.

(R)*(E)*(N)*(K)*(O)*(T)*(S)*(U)

Renkotsu realized he left his wallet in his car and was on the elevator going down to the first floor so he could leave the building and retrieve it.

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened with a ding and he came face to face with…

(R)*(I)*(N)*(K)*(O)*(H)*(A)*(K)*(U)

"I like your dad Kohaku! He's funny, and a little crazy, but it's the good kind of crazy!" Rin said with a laugh and grin as she walked beside her best friend as they explored the party together.

"Oh you just don't know how crazy he is..." Kohaku said under his breath with a roll of his eyes and sigh. There was absolutely nothing good about the zaniness of his father.

"What was that Kohaku?"

"Oh noth…"

"Rin, there you are, I've been looking all over for you!" Hiro exclaimed with a smile on his face as he stood before Rin and Kohaku.

"Uh, Rin, who is this man?" Kohaku leaned in and whispered the question to her.

"I, little boy, am Rin's former guardian. I…"

Kohaku pushed Rin behind him and stood protectively in front of her. He glared at Hiro and said with a frown on his face. "You're the gang leader that beat Rin up, kicked her out of your gang, and left her for dead in that blizzard! You stay away from her you monster! You've hurt her enough!"

Rin stood behind Kohaku wide-eyed. Who was this boy standing in front of her because this certainly wasn't her usually shy, quiet best friend? She had to admit that she like this newly discovered side of Kohaku though.

Hiro held his head down and he said. "Yeah, I know I have kid, and that's why I'm here."

Rin frowned snapping out of her shocked state. She came out from behind Kohaku to stand beside him and asked her tormentor coldly. "What are you talking about?"

"Rin I apologize for every horrible, cruel thing I've ever done to you over the past five years. I don't expect you to forgive me but just know from the bottom of my heart I am sincerely sorry for making your life hell." Hiro said as he looked Rin in her eyes.

"Don't believe this guy Rin! It's probably some kind of trick!" Kohaku said as he glared even harder at Hiro.

Rin looked him in the eyes and studied his face for about three minutes before she said quietly. "He's being serious Kohaku. I can see it in his eyes." She said to Hiro. "Why apologize now Hiro? What has happened that has made you have this change of heart?"

"Let's just say I ran into someone and they gave me a wakeup call." Hiro answered with a frown on his face as he thought of his earlier encounter with Shiki.

"I see…" Rin trailed off as she looked down at the floor. She then looked back at him and said. "You treated me the same way you were treated when you were a kid because that's all you know."

"How did you…"

"I saw it in your eyes. I understand why you did the things you did to me, but I can't bring myself to forgive you for your mistreatment, and with the way I feel about you you may never earn my forgiveness."

Hiro sighed and said with a nod. "I completely understand Rin. You're a good kid. You have a wonderful life with the Tensho's because you deserve it. Oh yeah, I'm calling off the 'you-know-what' that was planned for tonight. You're off the hook. Somebody else is planning on doing what I had planned and he's far more formidable than I am. Warn your father or grandfather. His name is Shiki Najima."

"Ok I will." Rin said with a nod.

Kohaku rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe Rin was buying a single word this guy was saying.

"Good. See ya…or perhaps maybe not."

Both Rin and Kohaku watched as the man walked away from them and disappeared into the crowd.

"Rin don't tell me you actually took anything that man said serious?" Kohaku asked as soon as he was out of hearing range.

Rin nodded and replied. "The eyes never lie Kohaku and in his I saw that he really, truly is sorry for what he did to me."

Kohaku sighed and said. "Fine Rin, since you believe the guy I believe him too."

Rin smiled and nodded before she got serious once more and said. "I also believe him about the Shiki Najima thing. I have to go find Sesshomaru or Grandpa Tensho and warn them that he plans to rob them tonight."

"Rob? Wait? What? Rin I'm confused! Explain to me what's going on here!"

"I'll explain everything to you why we look for them. Come on before we're too late!"

Rin took off running and Kohaku was quickly running by her side.

(M)*(I)*(R)*(O)*(K)*(U)

"Really Kagome, of all the floors this building has you had to pick the 13th one! Don't you know 13 is an unlucky number?" Miroku exclaimed annoyed and exasperated as he stepped off the elevator and onto the 13th floor.

"I'm not superstitious and shut up because you're late…five minutes late to be exact! I know you've got some excuse so let's hear it!" Kagome said annoyed as she scowled at him and rolled her eyes.

"No excuse. I'm just going to be honest with you. I was distracted by a beautiful woman on the way here." Miroku said with a perverted grin on his face.

From her hiding place on the staircase Kimi sighed and shook her head. This man truly was pathetic.

"You'll never change! Poor Sango I **almost** feel sorry for her!" Kagome said with an evil chuckle. She then glared at Miroku and hissed. "You keep me waiting again and I'll make sure you suffer in the worst way possible."

Miroku swallowed hard and stuttered out. "Y-Yes, it w-won't happen a-again!"

Kimi rolled her eyes. Not only was this guy pathetic, but he was a spineless coward as well!

"Very well, now to tell you of my plan. Here's what I want you to do…"

Kimi went a little further down the staircase so she could hear Kagome a little better.

She wanted to know every detail!

Miroku was all ears. He didn't want to miss a single thing Kagome was telling him so he wouldn't mess up her plan. He wanted things to go smoothly and exactly as she wanted them to.

He would do **anything** to get his Sango back!

(L)*(M)*(A)*(Y)*(V)

That was Chapter 22 of my story Le Monstré Aux Yeux Verts.

I know it's been awhile since I last updated but I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Don't know when I'll be updating again, I'm just so busy, but just know I haven't given up on this story. Until next time my faithful readers!

Please review or add me to your favorite authors list, this story to your favorite stories list, subscribe to the story, or whatever you choose!

Just do something to let me know you are interested in me continuing the story!

*~(animeroxz)~*


	23. Valentine Violence Pt 4

Le Monstré Aux Yeux Verts

Chapter 23: Valentine Violence Pt. 4: Drama With A Capital "D" Part 1

**I don't own Inuyasha and I never will!**

**Summary: **This monster with eyes of jade, it pits sibling against sibling, it tests some friendships and breaks others apart, it ends relationships, destroys families, and most importantly it brings about ruin and absolute chaos. It grows stronger by the day, feeding off the malice of its prey. Can the prey find a way to defeat this monster before it is too late and it devours them all?

(K)*(I)*(K)*(Y)*(O)

"…and I'll call you first thing in the morning to check on her. If your daughter doesn't improve or gets worse before the morning call me. You have a goodnight Ms. Komura."

Kikyo quickly ended her phone conversation with the young, worried, single mother. She'd been on the phone with her for at least thirty minutes she was sure and she couldn't have been happier to get rid of her. Hopefully she wouldn't hear from her anymore tonight and she could enjoy the rest of her night with…

"Oh god! Suikotsu!"

Kikyo quickly ran toward the elevator. How on earth could she forget her date for the evening? She supposed she had been so engrossed with making sure the little girl's fever went down that she completely forgot about everything and everyone else.

She sighed.

Sometimes she really did believe she loved her job far too much for own good.

The elevator doors opened with a ding and Kikyo stepped inside and pressed the button for her desired floor.

She had a handsome man to get back to and it just wouldn't do to keep him waiting…

Well any longer than she already has anyway.

(S)*(A)*(R)*(A)

To say Sara was pissed would be a royal understatement. She couldn't think of a good enough synonym to explain how she was feeling. Livid, outraged, furious, enraged, none of those words did justice.

The reason she was so pissed you ask?

She had two words for you.

Her. Father.

She and Sesshomaru had been just about to go on the dance floor and enjoy their first dance of the night when her father seemingly came out of nowhere, took her by the hand, and dragged her away from the man she loved without so much as explaining anything to him or even acknowledging his presence. She'd been taken away so swiftly she had no time to see what Sesshomaru's reaction was to her sudden kidnapping, but she knew he was more than likely displeased and looking for her this very moment.

Glaring at the man sitting across from her, who at the moment she dreaded was her father, she angrily said. "Father your reason for dragging me away from the love of my life had better be a good one!"

Yori scowled at Sara and hissed while glaring at her. "Don't you dare sit in my face and call Tensho's spawn the love of your life! You had best watch that brazen tongue of yours when you are in my presence because you will show me respect! As for my reason for dragging you away from that so called man, well, whether it be a good or bad reason you are my daughter and I owe you no explanations for my actions!"

"You see father this is the kind of stuff I'm talking about! You're always so commanding, demanding, and controlling, and you never hear me out or let me have a word in edge wise! I'm not just another one of your citizens of Shikon City, I'm also your daughter, and you should treat me as such! You undermine me at every turn and I'm sick of it!" Sara exploded her face red with anger as her glare intensified.

"Don't you raise your voice at me Sara Ashida, and the things you just said are complete and utter rubbish!"

"Oh are they father? You're always telling me what to do and you refuse to let me move out of the house with you and I'm 29 years old! You have to keep tabs on me 24/7 and when you can't, because of your various mayoral duties, you have those bodyguards of yours do it! Also nothing I do ever seems to please you! If those things don't show your commanding, controlling, demanding side I don't know what does?"

"Oh Sara if you aren't your mother's child! You always make things difficult like she did! Can't you see I do those things because I love you! I only want the best for my daughter, my only child, and is it a crime for me to want her to be the best at everything that she does? No daughter of mine is going to come in second place to anyone that's for damn sure!"

"Mother was not difficult father you were the one who always gave her a hard time! I'd catch her crying in the middle of the night, when you were out of town on business, asking herself why you were so cruel to her! She loved you so very much father and you couldn't see it or rather you refused to! Whether you want to admit it to yourself or not it's because of you that mother became so depressed that she died! You killed her father and I never will forgive you for that!" Sara said her voice thick with emotion as bitter tears trailed down her cheeks.

"Sa-Sara I never knew you felt this way! Why didn't you ever say anything?" Yori asked both shocked and hurt.

"I told you father you never give me a chance to speak my mind so how could I ever tell you?" Sara said while frowning and glaring at him.

"Sara, I will admit I wasn't the best husband to your mother, and I didn't love her nearly as much as I should have, but I did not drive her to a depression and I did not kill her! Your mother wasn't exactly the saint you make her out to be! I'm sorry you have to hear this from me now, after all these years, but your mother had an affair with another man to get back at me because she thought I was having an affair with my secretary at the time. That wasn't the case however, for I stayed faithful to your mother. When she discovered she had an affair for no reason she felt so guilty, filthy, and stupid that she drove herself into a depression and brought about her own demise." Yori solemnly explained the truth about her late mother to his daughter.

Sara placed her head in her hands and shook it vigorously back and forth. She said her voice sounding strained. "No, you're lying! Mother wasn't that type of woman father! I don't believe you!"

"You don't have to believe me but it's the truth. I never planned to tell you about this. I wanted to spare your feelings and let you continue to see your mother as a saint, but I can't have you going around thinking I'm the bad guy here when I'm not."

Sara said nothing and she was still as a statue.

Yori sighed and stood up. He had planned on telling her to break up with Sesshomaru before he would take matters into his own hands but the conversation had taken a different turn and his little girl was currently in a state of shock and lost in her thoughts. That could wait for another time.

He walked to where she was sitting and leaning down he gave her a kiss on the cheek and said softly. "I love you Sara don't you ever forget that, and your mother, she loved you with all her heart too. We'll talk later."

Once Sara was sure her father was gone she finally looked up, her eyes red and bloodshot from crying so much, and rose to her feet. She didn't want to think about the bombshell her father just dropped on her right now there was time for that later. It was Valentine's Day; she was at the biggest Valentine's Day party of no doubt the night, and her date was the love of her life! It was supposed to be the perfect night and damn it it still would be!

She had to quickly get back to her Sesshomaru!

She'd make a quick trip to the restroom to clean her face and fix her makeup first though.

She laughed.

It just wouldn't do to have him see her look like a sad clown with her makeup running the way it was.

(F)*(U)*(M)*(I)*(I)*(J)*(I)*(R)*(I)

"…and that was "My Baby's Amazing!" a song requested by Fan in dedication to his wife Ling! We will now take a five minute break to give you ladies and gents a breather and ourselves too!"

Both Fumi and Ijiri separated from one another. Fumi had a worried look on her face which Ijiri quickly noticed.

"Fu what's with the face? You alright?" He asked concerned as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh yeah I'm fine I'm just worried about Rin and Kohaku. They've been gone an awful long time." Fumi said her face twisting in an even more worried expression.

"Oh is that all? I'm sure they're fine Fu! They're probably exploring the party doing stuff, I don't know, kids do I guess! Besides they haven't been gone all that long and they know where we are if something should happen! Relax babe!" Ijiri said waving off her concern with a grin that he hoped was reassuring and comforting.

"Y-Yeah Iji you're probably right!" Fumi said with a shaky smile.

Ijiri leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. He said with a smirk. "Of course I'm right! Always am!"

Fumi wasn't listening to him though she was too consumed with worry about her baby boy and Rin. She just couldn't shake the feeling that Kohaku and Rin were in danger. She supposed it was her mother's intuition. Usually it was spot on but this time she hoped to all the gods above that it was wrong.

Fumi bit her bottom lip.

Oh Rin, Kohaku, please be ok!

(R)*(I)*(N)*(K)*(O)*(H)*(A)*(K)*(U)

"So you're the famous Rin, I've heard so much about? I have to say you're exactly how I pictured you'd be!"

Rin frowned at the man in front of her and said. "I take it you're Shiki Najima, Hiro's tormentor. I have to say you're exactly how I pictured you'd be and I mean that in the worst way possible."

Shiki scoffed and said annoyed. "You're a snarky little brat! I don't like that!"

Rin shrugged with a smirk on her face.

"Hey, untie us and let us go! What kind of man kidnaps two little kids anyway?" Kohaku angrily inquired as he struggled to free himself from the ropes tied around his wrists and ankles.

You see Rin and Kohaku, in their search for Sesshomaru and/or InuTaisho, had been ambushed by two of Shiki's thugs and taken to a rather large closet where they were tied up and Shiki Najima awaited them.

"What kind of man you ask? A man who plans to carry out the biggest heist of his life tonight and the only thing standing in his way are two little brats!" Shiki hissed as he glared at Kohaku.

"You'll never get away with robbing Sesshomaru, or Grandpa Tensho, or any of the others! You won't stand a chance!" Rin said looking smug.

"Oh but I will stand a chance as long as I have you as a hostage. They'll do anything I ask to ensure your safety, oh and your little boyfriend here too." Shiki said looking equally as smug.

Both Kohaku and Rin blushed at his use of the word boyfriend.

"We're going to get free and when we do I'll make sure you pay!" Rin threatened.

Shiki leaned down and patted Rin lightly on the cheek. He said amused with a cheeky grin on his face. "Oh aren't you cute making your little empty threats!"

She angrily shook her head to knock Shiki's hand away from her face. It worked.

"Don't you ever touch her again!" Kohaku said coldly as he glared at Shiki.

Rin stared at him wide eyed. This was Kohaku's second time shocking her tonight. Why would Shiki touching her face anger him so much?

"Oh relax kid! I'm no pedo! Little kids do absolutely nothing for me so there's no need for you to be jealous!"

Jealous? What reason did Kohaku have to be jealous? Oh she just didn't understand! It wasn't important to figure that out now anyway she had more pressing matters to attend to at the moment.

"Shut up!" Kohaku said. His cheeks were bright red.

"Whatever I haven't the time to stand here and argue with you two brats! I've got things to do before I kick this thing into gear so why don't you two sit on the floor like good little children until I'm ready for you!" Shiki said turning his back to them and heading toward the door.

"Uh, sir, you want us to stay in here and watch them or follow you?" one of the two thugs that had been in the closet, quiet until now, spoke up.

"No, I want you to go to the roof of this building and jump off." Shiki said half sarcastic/half serious as he turned to the man and glared.

"Uh…really?" the goon asked while swallowing hard.

The other goon, who was thankfully a whole lot smarter than this one, slapped him upside the head and said annoyed. "No you idiot he was being sarcastic!"

"Sar…what?"

Both Rin and Kohaku looked at each other with a you've-got-to-be-kidding-me look on their faces.

The other goon sighed and shook his head.

Shiki opened the door and he said while walking out of it.

"You know Tonma sometimes I find myself wondering why I keep you around."

"Uh…cause I big and strong!" Tonma said proudly with the grin of a true simpleton on his face.

"Yes, yes you are." Shiki said with a sigh.

He walked out closing the door behind him.

The other guy focused on Rin and Kohaku and he said giving them a menacing glare. "Alright you two no funny business. Just sit there and be good and quiet and you'll make both of our jobs a whole lot easier."

"Oh golly gee mister thug we'll be good! We promise!" Rin said overly perky as she batted her eyelashes at him and smiled sweetly at him.

Kohaku laughed.

"You see Tonma this is why I hate kids and never want to have them!"

"Uh, but Satoshi, she's being really nice why are you so mad at her?"

"Tonma buddy we have got to work on you recognizing sarcasm!" Satoshi said exasperated has he messaged his temple with his thumb and index finger. The idiotic brute always gave him a headache and Shiki always liked to partner them together. He just knew the man got a kick out of his misery and misfortune, he just knew it!

Both Rin and Kohaku grew serious and looked at each other.

They nodded.

It was time for them to come up with a plan to get out of here…and quickly!

Time was running out!

(K)*(A)*(N)*(N)*(A)*(H)*(A)*(K)*(U)*(D)*(O)*(S)*(H)*(I)

Hakudoshi had never been so glad for emergencies in his life! It was because of one of them that Chihiro had to cut their dancing short and leave the party to be with her family! He wouldn't have to deal with her for the rest of the night!

He frowned when he saw Kanna sitting at the table. He had a bone to pick with her about giving that obsessive bitch permission to go off with him.

As he finally reached the table he opened his mouth to say something but was silenced by Kanna who held up a small, pale hand.

His frown deepened as he plopped down in a chair next to her.

Oh, she was still on the phone!

"Yes Agent Alpha I understand Agent Gamma's death is tragic but I don't see how I am the one to blame for it…"

Hakudoshi's lavender eyes widened. Did he hear right? Was Kanna really being blamed for this Agent Gamma guy's death?

"…All of that is true but when you're a secret agent your life is always on the line and any day could be your last. Agent Gamma and I talked on occasion and what I gathered from those talks is that he was prepared to die in the line of duty. I honestly don't think he'd want fingers being pointed and no one being blamed for his death."

Hakudoshi marveled at how composed she was being. Her voice was as soft and calm as ever. Did she not realize she was in serious trouble?

"Is that Agent Rho I hear in the background?...Oh I see what this is about she's angry and grieving and needs someone to blame her husband's death on. Let me speak to her Agent Alpha…"

Hakudoshi shook his head. Kanna never ceased to amaze him. It took a lot of courage to want to talk to the woman who blames you for her husband's death. She had guts he'd give it to her.

"Look Agent Rho, I understand you're angry, and you're grieving, and you just need to blame someone for your husband's death but the reality is no one's to blame. What happened was tragic, true enough, but he's dead now and there's nothing we can do. Finger pointing and blaming me isn't going to bring him back. I'm sure you heard what I told Agent Alpha so there's no need for me to repeat it. He, Agent Gamma that is, was prepared to die in the line of duty with no regrets. What you should take comfort in is that he loved you. I should know because the few times we talked every conversation somehow led to you…All is forgiven Agent Rho. Put Agent Alpha back on the line, and do inform me of when the funeral will be. I'd like to attend to show my respects."

Hakudoshi didn't think it was possible but he thinks he's fallen even more in love with Kanna.

"Agent Alpha I quit effective immediately. I've worked with your organization for eight years and the truth is I've grown quite bored. It's nothing personal…Oh I'm sure I'll be easy to replace…Goodbye Agent Alpha."

Kanna hung up her phone and placed it back in her white clutch.

She looked at Hakudoshi and asked him. "What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Y-You just…Kanna Akitoki you're so damn amazing to me!" Hakudoshi blurted out as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. He was tempted to kiss her on the cheek but refrained because he knew the kind of person she was.

"Yes, thank you, and please don't hug me." Kanna answered as stiff as a board.

Hakudoshi laughed and released her from his hold. Apparently the hug was too much for her as well.

"Seriously though Kanna the way you handled that sticky situation you were in with such grace was nothing short of spectacular." Hakudoshi said as he smiled lovingly at the pale beauty.

"Once again thank you Hakudoshi. I also want to apologize for the way I acted earlier. The way I gave that woman permission to drag you away from me when I know how much you dislike her was truly bitchy. She was just so unpleasant, and I wanted her away from me quickly, and she said the only way she'd leave is if you went with her. I guess you could say I used you for a sacrifice and I was wrong." Kanna said looking him in the eye. She never apologized, and it was very hard for her to do so, but she felt Hakudoshi deserved her apology in this case.

"Oh of course I forgive you Kanna! I was pissed and I came over here to give you a piece of my mind about the incident but you're just so damn cute that I can't stay mad at you!" Hakudoshi gushed as he went in for another hug but a look from Kanna stopped him in his tracks. He settled for grinning at her instead.

Kanna nodded and said. "Very well." She stood up and looked down at him and asked while offering him her hand. "Care to dance Hakudoshi?"

Hakudoshi blinked at her and asked confused. "But you said you couldn't dance remember?"

"I said I didn't want to dance I never said I couldn't." Kanna corrected him.

It could have been the light playing tricks on him but he could swear it looked as if Kanna smirked at him.

Shaking it off he stood up and took Kanna's offered hand. He told her with a grin. "I would love to dance with you!"

The two of them walked off onto the dance floor hand in hand.

Hakudoshi sighed blissfully.

He was the happiest man on earth tonight!

(M)*(I)*(D)*(O)*(R)*(I)*(K)*(O)*(I)*(N)*(U)*(T)*(A)*(I)*(S)*(H)*(O)

"…and I just feel that both of our businesses would flourish even more from some type of partnership between us. Here's my card, give me a call if you're interested. Thank you for listening to my proposal Señor Gonzalez."

"No, thank you Ms. Tama. I will be sure to contact you in the near future." The elderly, Spanish businessman told Midoriko with a smile on his face. He continued taking his wife's hand. "Now if you'll excuse me my wife and I must be on our way."

Midoriko nodded and watched the two of them walk away. She turned around, intent on handing out her business cards to other guests, but someone stood in her way.

She frowned and said looking up at them. "Get out of my way Taisho."

"You still mad at me huh?" InuTaisho asked with a sigh.

Midoriko said nothing simply frowned at him.

"Fine, I understand. I just came to see if what I heard from Yori was the truth."

"Oh, so you were the one he ran into…" Midoriko mumbled to herself as realization dawned upon her.

"What was that Mi-Mi?" InuTaisho asked leaning down trying to hear her better.

"Oh it's nothing. Anyway what did Yori tell you exactly?"

"That he was your date tonight to my party." He then smirked and continued. "I don't see him though. Ha! I knew he was lying!"

"Oh he wasn't lying to you he is my date. He had to leave for a few minutes but he should be back soon."

"I…Seriously Mi-Mi you asked this guy to be your date when you know how much he and I don't get along?" InuTaisho asked with a frown on his face. He crossed his arms across his broad chest.

"You may not like Yori but I've never had a problem with him. He's always been a good friend to me."

InuTaisho rolled his golden eyes and he asked Midoriko. "Oh come on Mi-Mi you can't be that oblivious! Can't you see that Yori doesn't want to be just friends with you?"

Midoriko frowned and said. "That's not true Taisho!"

"Oh it's not? Well how come Yori told me tonight that he loved you?"

Midoriko's eyes widened and she asked in total disbelief. "He did?"

InuTaisho nodded.

Midoriko sighed and replied. "Well he hasn't confessed his feelings to me yet so as far as he knows I have no idea he loves me. I'm just going to keep being a good friend to him until he confesses; if he ever does. When that time comes I'll let him down easy."

"Mi-Mi I'm afraid that's not going to work! You need to end things with Ashida now! The more you continue to be friendly with him the more in love he's going to become with you and he may be compelled to confess. Even if you turn him down easy he may not want to take no for an answer because he'll be so obsessed with you! I'm not saying he will but it's a strong possibility!"

"I'll take my chances Tensho! Why do you care so much about me and Yori anyway?" She smirked. "It's like you're jealous of him or something."

"Why would I, InuTaisho Tensho, be jealous of Yori Ashida? Mi-Mi you insulted me." He smirked. "Besides I could also say the same thing about you and Tsurenai. You know, that you're jealous of her and all."

Midoriko laughed a laugh filled with annoyance and she said curtly. "Funny Taisho as if I would be jealous of a vindictive woman like Tsurenai Tsuzuki!"

The two of them glared at each other for a long moment before they sighed and laughed.

"Mi-Mi what are we doing?"

"I don't know Taisho but it's crazy!"

…

"I'm sorry!" They both apologized at the same time.

They shared a laugh again.

InuTaisho then asked confused. "What are you apologizing for Mi-Mi?"

"For overreacting the way I did. You have every right to have dinner with your ex-wife no matter how much I may hate her. Your personal life has absolutely nothing to do with me. I'm just your best friend, and I overstepped my boundaries, and for that I'm sorry."

InuTaisho shook his head and replied. "No Mi-Mi, it is because you are my best friend that you have a say in matters concerning my personal life. Your opinion matters a lot to me so if ever you feel a need to say something because you see something wrong I'm doing then say it and I promise you I won't be angry. It just means you care enough about me to be honest and that's always been the case with both of us. Anyway, I should have been honest with you and told you I was going to have dinner with Tsurenai instead of just going behind your back. That was rather juvenile of me and I'm sorry."

The two of them embraced tightly, neither of them wanting to let the other go.

"Just promise me Taisho that you have no plans to remarry that woman! You sure she only talked about business during you guys' little meeting and she wasn't trying to get you back?"

"Oh Mi-Mi I'd give you permission to kill me before I even think about remarrying Tsurenai and yes we only discussed business."

"What kind of business did you two have to discuss after twenty-six years?"

"Well she…"

The sound of someone clearing their throat behind Midoriko interrupted InuTaisho.

"Get your filthy hands off of her Tensho!"

InuTaisho smirked at the person and asked. "What's the matter Yo-Yo? You seem rather perturbed?"

He squeezed his arms even tighter around Midoriko and leaned his head on her shoulder sniffing her long, ebony locks. He smirked even harder at Yori.

Midoriko having had enough released herself from his embrace and she said exasperated. "Taisho stop you're being cruel!"

He merely laughed boisterously and said. "I do apologize Mi-Mi but I couldn't resist teasing Yo-Yo!"

She merely shook her head and rolled her eyes.

Yori stomped over to Midoriko's side and hooked his arm with hers. He glared at InuTaisho and said coldly. "Go to hell Tensho!"

"Nah it's too hot there! I prefer the cold of winter, or at least the cool of an air conditioner. Heat and I don't get along you see."

"Tensho, in my 49 years of life, I swear no one has been able to infuriate me like you do!" Yori growled out as he continued to glare at his nemesis.

"Aww well don't I feel special!" InuTaisho said with a grin.

"One of you is the founder and C.E.O. of a billion dollar company and the other is the mayor of arguably the best city in Japan! Grow up boys! You're supposed to be men so act like it!" Midoriko said annoyed. Their petty, immature rivalry was beginning to annoy her.

Men!

"Sorry Mi-Mi/Midoriko!" the two men said together with embarrassed looks on their faces.

Midoriko nodded.

"We have to get going Taisho but we'll discuss what we were about to discuss later on! This is a fabulous party by the way! See you later!"

"Definitely, and thanks Mi-Mi!"

His heart felt a million times lighter now that he and Midoriko had made amends.

He started whistling as he reluctantly went to find his young date for the night.

**Meanwhile…**

"Damn that Tensho! Judging from that embrace I take it the two of you have reconciled?" Yori angrily inquired with a frown on his face.

"Yeah we have and I'm glad!" Midoriko said with a smile.

Yori said nothing he just simply stewed in his own anger. Man he hated Tensho so damn much! Things hadn't changed at all between him and Midoriko. Even when they had an argument or falling out they would make up a short while later and pretend like the whole thing never happened. He supposed that's what best friends did but he wouldn't know seeing as how he didn't, and never has had, a best friend.

Midoriko started whistling causing Yori to look at her strangely. She was too happy to care though. She and InuTaisho were best friends again and nothing else mattered at the moment.

She grinned.

She didn't know why but she had a feeling Taisho was whistling too.

It was something the two of them both did but only when they were really happy.

(B)*(J)*(R)*(S)*(K)*(T)

"What are you doing here? Come to try and worm your way back into Jak's life you pathetic piece of shit?" Bankotsu asked Renkotsu with a frown on his face as he glared at him. He didn't think he detested anyone else more in this world than him.

Renkotsu stepped off of the elevator and he said with a smirk. "Well if it isn't Jakotsu's guard dog! Of all the people at this party for me to run into it had to be you!" He frowned. "Talk about bad luck!"

Bankotsu scowled at him and replied. "You act as if it's a pleasure to see you because let me tell you it's not! I came back down here to get my keys that fell out of my pocket and now I'm wishing I hadn't! The sight of you makes me want to gouge my eyeballs out just so I won't have to look at your ugly face!"

"Is that right? Well don't let me stop you! Besides when I'm around you I wish I could just momentarily go into a coma just so I won't be aware of your presence!" Renkotsu shot back just as viciously, his glare intensifying.

"Whatever! I never liked you anyway since the first time Jak brought you to our apartment so I could meet you! I said to myself there's no way you guys' relationship would last long. Imagine my surprise when it lasted two years, but he finally came to his senses and dumped your sorry ass!"

"I didn't like you either pretty boy! In fact, I think I hate you even more now! Jakotsu's too attached to you! It's not healthy!"

"I'm his best friend you prick! He's supposed to be attached! You're just jealous because you're not as close to him as I am! Perhaps if you had been you'd have still been with him now!"

"There is no way I'd allow myself to be jealous of someone like you!" Renkotsu said. He knew he was lying through his teeth, and that he was very jealous, but there was no way he'd let him know that.

"If you say so baldy." Bankotsu said with a shrug.

"Call me that again and I'm going to shave all that hair off your head and make your ass a baldy too!" Renkotsu threatened. It wasn't fair that Bankotsu had a freaking waterfall of hair on his head and he couldn't even grow a single damn follicle.

Some guys just got all the luck and it would seem Bankotsu was one of them.

That was all the more reason for him to despise the man.

"As if I would be foolish enough to let you come near me with anything sharp." Bankotsu scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

"Anyway where **is** that delicious best friend of yours? You were right the only reason I came here tonight is for him!" Renkotsu said with a smirk.

"Don't you dare refer to Jak as delicious again!" Bankotsu hissed issuing out his warning to Renkotsu.

"Oh yeah, what are you going do if I do?" Renkotsu challenged him his smirk widening.

"I'm gonna…"

The elevator doors opened once more and inside stood Kyora.

Spotting Bankotsu he got out and said. "There you are Bankotsu I'm glad I found you! I have to talk to you about something!"

He decided to start searching for him on the first floor and work his way back up top. Imagine his surprise and relief when he happened upon Bankotsu on the very first floor and as soon as the elevator doors opened at that. How lucky was he?

"Kyora if what you have to tell me isn't an emergency, particularly concerning Jak, then I don't really give a damn at the moment. I'm currently in the middle of something." Bankotsu bluntly replied not taking his eyes off of Renkotsu.

Renkotsu smiked at Bankotsu and he asked Kyora. "Hey Kyora, where's that **sexy ass** friend of yours? Surely you must know where he is!"

"That's it you motherfucker! I warned you not to call Jak those disgusting names! I'm gonna beat your ass!" Bankotsu yelled outraged as he lunged at Renkotsu.

"Bring it on! I've been itching to beat the hell out of you for a long time anyway! This just gives me an excuse!" Renkotsu said with a frown as he cracked his knuckles and got into a battle stance.

Kyora, acting fast, held his hands out in front of him halting Bankotsu and preventing him from attacking Renkotsu.

"Damn it Kyora get the hell out of my way and let me beat this fucker's face in! If you don't I'm afraid I'm going to have to make you move!" Bankotsu directed his rage at the crimson eyed man as he threatened him.

"Bankotsu this isn't you! Stop this!" Kyora yelled hurt and angry. He stretched his arms out even wider and frowned at Bankotsu. It was clear he had no plans to move from his spot.

"Suit yourself." Bankotsu said coolly while shrugging.

He reared his fist back to punch Kyora.

The elevator doors opened once more and this time Jakotsu, Suzaku, and Toran were inside.

"Oh my god what the hell is going on here?" Jakotsu exclaimed shocked as he ran out of the elevator and was immediately by Bankotsu's side.

"Jak/Jakotsu!" Both Bankotsu and Renkotsu said in unison.

Toran made her way over to Renkotsu's side.

Suzaku stepped out of the elevator but he didn't pick a side. He opted to stand in the middle just before the now closed elevator doors. It would appear he was practicing neutrality.

Smirking he cleared his throat and said. "Well Ja-Ja it would appear that Bankotsu and Renkotsu were about to fight and Kyo was trying to stop it."

"I can see that Suzu! I mean **why** were they about to fight?" Jakotsu said annoyed as he glared at him.

"I think you mean to ask **who** were they about to fight about." Suzaku corrected him still smirking.

"Huh?"

"Oh come on Jak you can't really be this clueless? I wasn't even here and already I can tell they were about to fight over you!"

"Me?" Jakotsu asked shocked as he pointed at himself.

Suzaku nodded.

"You're the only person that can get Renky riled up enough to even consider fighting, and I haven't known Bankotsu long but something tells me he doesn't fight often and the few times he has it's always been because of you!"

"Don't call me that nickname ever again Suzaku! It's because of you that I stopped hanging with you guys! You're so fucking annoying!" Renkotsu angrily replied as he glared at the redhead.

Suzaku gave him the finger and turned his nose up at him. It was clear he wasn't too fond of Renkotsu either.

"And we were not fighting over Jak Suzu. We were fighting about him, yes, but not over him." Bankotsu corrected.

Suzaku held his hands up in apology but said nothing.

"I don't understand. Why…"

"Forget about fighting and all that other crap Jakotsu! None of that matters to me anymore now that you're here!" Renkotsu said as he smiled lovingly at his ex-boyfriend.

He made his way over to the raven haired man and came to a stop right in front of him.

"Look Renkotsu I don't care what you have to say to me! When we broke up I wanted noth…"

"I LOVE YOU JAKOTSU!" Renkotsu blurted out as he took Jakotsu's hand in his and squeezed it.

Bankotsu looked at their intertwined hands and he frowned. He made a lunge for Renkotsu once again but Kyora was still there minding the fence and luckily he was able to restrain him.

Jakotsu was in a state of shock. Sure the blue haired bitch had told him Renkotsu said he loved him but to actually hear it come from his mouth was a completely different matter.

"Oh come on Jak don't tell me you believe this bullshit?" Bankotsu asked his best friend exasperated.

Toran glared at him and said defending her best friend. "It's not bullshit Bankotsu! Ren really does love him!"

"You stay out of this! This has nothing to do with you!" Bankotsu snapped as he frowned at her.

"Well if their relationship has nothing to do with me then that means you have nothing to do with it either!" Toran cleverly retorted as she smirked at him.

Suzaku was laughing softly enjoying the drama. Ja-Ja certainly was popular wasn't he?

Kyora had only been shocked by Renkotsu twice since he met him. The first time was when he told him and Suzaku that he and Jakotsu were official. Renkotsu had been a notorious playboy like he himself had once been, but he gave that life up when he agreed to be Jakotsu's boyfriend and he stayed fateful to him. The second time would be now. For Renkotsu to say he loved Jakotsu, well that meant he really, truly did. Renkotsu never said anything he didn't mean after all.

"I—I don't know what to say…" Jakotsu trailed off finally finding his voice.

"You don't have to say anything, at least not right now, you take all the time you need to make your decision. You know where to find me when you do." Renkotsu kindly replied as he squeezed his love's hand one last time before he let it go. He debated for a second before he finally leaned in and gave Jakotsu a kiss on his cheek.

Bankotsu growled and lunged at Renkotsu for a third time. He was so close to beating his face in but Kyora managed to stop him just in time. He had to admit he was good at restraining him.

"T-That's it? Ren what about…"

"I changed my mind Toran." He smiled at Kyora and said. "It's good to see you Kyora although I wish it had been under better circumstances."

Kyora smiled back and replied. "It was good to see you too Renkotsu. I'll call you and we'll catch up later."

Renkotsu nodded before he turned his back to the rest and headed toward the exit.

"Where are you going Ren?" Toran called out.

"To the car. Left my wallet in there."

"Wait for me! Don't leave me with these people!" Toran rudely exclaimed.

She ran and quickly caught up with Renkotsu due to her long legs.

The two of them left the building.

"Well that certainly was a soap opera wasn't it?" Suzaku said merrily. The other three had been too quiet for his liking and someone had to break the ice. The way he figured why not he do it.

"Tell me about it!" Kyora agreed with his fellow redhead as he finally let his guard down and got from in front of Bankotsu. He was beat! The man was stronger than he looked. It took almost all he had to restrain him those three times.

Jakotsu sighed and looked at Bankotsu.

"Hey Bank…"

"Yeah Jak…"

"I-I really need my best friend right now."

"Say no more," Bankotsu slung an arm over Jakotsu's shoulders and began to lead him toward the elevator. "You know I'll always be here for you."

Jakotsu smiled at him and nodded. He had to be the luckiest guy in the world to have a best friend like Bankotsu in his life.

"We'll talk later Kyora." Bankotsu said turning his head to the side just enough to look at the redhead.

"Alright."

They finally reached the elevator and Bankotsu pressed the button that opened the doors. Once they did after a few seconds the two of them got in.

"Oh yeah Jak, here's a bit of good news that's sure to brighten up your night. I broke up with Tsubaki…for good this time."

Jakotsu squealed.

"Oh my god! We have got to celebrate! You have to tell me every de…"

Neither Suzaku nor Kyora heard the rest as the elevator doors reclosed.

"Well Kyo it looks like Ja-Ja's ditched me for his best friend you wanna hang with me instead?"

"You and I have never hung out together without Jakotsu; you annoy me too much, so what makes you think I want to start now?"

Suzaku shrugged not at all put off by Kyora's rejection. He got on the elevator and gave the crimson eyed man a salute before the doors closed.

Finally alone Kyora allowed himself to relax and he released a long, deep sigh.

What a night this has been?

As he headed to the restroom he couldn't help but think:

Things were never this interesting until Bankotsu started hanging with them.

He smirked.

He had to admit he loved it!

(L)*(M)*(A)*(Y)*(V)

That was Chapter 23 of my story Le Monstré Aux Yeux Verts.

I know it's been another long wait but I've finally updated! This is another supposed-to-have-been-one-chapter-but-it-became-too-long-so-I-had-to-split-it-and-make-two-chapters-out-of-it situations! It's like when I start writing something takes over me sometimes and I write more than I intend and this is what happens! :-) Hopefully you enjoyed reading the first half!

Please review or add me to your favorite authors list, this story to your favorite stories list, subscribe to the story, or whatever you choose!

Just do something to let me know you are interested in me continuing the story!

*~(animeroxz)~*


	24. Valentine Violence Pt 5

Le Monstré Aux Yeux Verts

Chapter 24: Valentine Violence Pt. 5: Drama With A Capital "D" Part 2

**I don't own Inuyasha and I never will!**

**Summary: **This monster with eyes of jade, it pits sibling against sibling, it tests some friendships and breaks others apart, it ends relationships, destroys families, and most importantly it brings about ruin and absolute chaos. It grows stronger by the day, feeding off the malice of its prey. Can the prey find a way to defeat this monster before it is too late and it devours them all?

(K)*(A)*(G)*(O)*(M)*(E)*(M)*(I)*(R)*(O)*(K)*(U)*(K)*(I)*(M)*(I)

"…and that's the plan. A bit convoluted but it's the way things have to go if you want Sango back. Now's the time to ask questions if you have any." Kagome said as she looked at Miroku.

"No I got it. I'll see you again when the time comes. I've been gone awhile. It's time I get back to Kimi." Miroku replied as he pressed the button to open the elevator since he and Kagome were standing right in front of it.

"Alright." Kagome said as she headed toward the stairs.

"Hey aren't you going to take the elevator? That's quite a long climb back up to the 23rd floor." Miroku questioned as the doors opened.

"I'm in no hurry to get back to Inuyasha. He's pissed me off and I need the long climb to clear my head." Kagome said as she continued walking toward the stairs.

Miroku shrugged and he said as he walked inside the elevator. "Suit yourself."

Once the elevator doors closed Kagome allowed a smirk to cross her face.

"Silly Miroku. I'm really hoping things go according to my plan and Sango does take you back but the chances of that happening are less than 1%. If you fail to win her back then I'm going to have to do away with her…permanently."

Kagome narrowed her eyes as she looked toward the staircase.

She could have sworn she heard a gasp and what sounded like someone quickly running up the stairs.

She made a dash toward the bottom of the staircase hoping to catch at least a glimpse of the person but alas no one was there when she finally reached them.

She headed up the stairs.

"Damn it! Whoever heard me knows too much! I must find out who they…What's this?"

Kagome, midway up the flight of the stairs had stepped on something and bent down to pick it up. She observed the object and a wicked smirk appeared on her face.

It was a business card. Kimi Ando's business card to be exact.

She frowned.

She'd found her little snoop and she would make sure she dealt with her tomorrow.

She'd teach that nosey bitch a lesson!

**Meanwhile…**

Kimi was on the elevator heading back up to the 23rd floor.

"Phew, that was a close one! I'm glad I got out of there before Kagome discovered me!" She said as she let out a sigh of relief. She'd never ran so fast or so hard in all her life.

She frowned.

No matter how much she may have hated Kagome she had to admit the woman was a genius. The plan she came up with was absolutely brilliant, flawless even. Then there was the part of the plan she neglected to tell Miroku. The part she'd overheard that made her gasp and alerted Kagome of her presence. She'd heard her say she would have to do away with Sango permanently if Miroku failed to get her back. It didn't take a genius to figure out she meant she would murder Sango. Surely she wasn't that mentally unstable and jealous that she would resort to such a drastic matter?

Kimi scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Hell yeah she is! This is Kagome I'm talking about?"

Sango needed to be informed of all of this and first thing tomorrow morning she was going to invite Sango over to her house and tell her…

…before it was too late!

(S)*(U)*(I)*(K)*(O)*(T)*(S)*(U)*(S)*(E)*(S)*(S)*(H)*(O)*(M)*(A)*(R)*(U)

"Oh Sesshomaru you're so sexy!"

"Will you marry me Sesshomaru?"

"Let's make a baby Sesshy poo!"

Sesshomaru sighed. These women were so pathetic. Normally he'd get rid of his fan girls with a few well-placed words and not so subtle threats but since this was a party thrown by his father and some very important people were here tonight, he had to keep up appearances. It just wouldn't do to have women running away from him in tears. He would just have to grit his teeth and bear with these annoying women tonight.

"Sesshomaru you and I need to talk and I won't take no for an answer!"

Sesshomaru, who had been playing a game on his phone, looked up and saw Suikotsu making his way through the crowd of women. He smirked as he ended the game. Perhaps he wouldn't have to deal with them tonight after all.

"Well if it isn't the good doctor. What is it you need to talk with me about?"

"I'd like to discuss this with you in private." Suikotsu said.

Sesshomaru quickly stood up, grateful that Suikotsu came to unknowingly rescue him from his situation, and said. "Very well follow me." He glared at the women. "Only him."

The other women sighed but reluctantly turned around and went back to their respective dates.

Sesshomaru led Suikotsu to his office. He used his key to unlock the door before they went in and he closed it behind them relocking it.

"Alright doctor you have your privacy. Start talking." Sesshomaru said as he sat down on top of his desk and looked expectantly at Suikotsu.

Suikotsu swallowed hard and it took everything he had not to lose his nerve and run out of the office. He knew Sesshomaru wasn't trying to intimidate him but he was unintentionally scary. The way he stared at him with those piercing, emotionless eyes was enough to frighten the bravest of men.

"I don't have all night doctor."

Forcing himself to be brave he frowned at Sesshomaru and asked. "What's the deal with you and Kikyo?"

"I should have known this had something to do with Kikyo." Sesshomaru said smirking amusedly.

"Answer me Sesshomaru and I want an honest answer!" Suikotsu commanded raising his voice.

Sesshomaru glared at him and said coldly. "Raise your voice at me again and I'll punch you in your throat and rip your larynx out. That's not a threat either that's a promise."

Suikotsu swallowed and said with a nod. "Sorry, it won't happen again."

He didn't have a doubt in his mind that he would do it.

"Anyway Kikyo and I are close friends and that's my honest answer." Sesshomaru answered Suikotsu's question.

"I don't believe you. When you text Kikyo earlier tonight she was so happy, happier than she should have been if you ask me. What did you text her?"

"I imagine she was happy. That was the first bit of communication she'd received from me in about two weeks I would say. I've been so busy with Sara that I've been neglecting our friendship as of late. I had a moment of free time so I text her. As for what it said well that's none of your business."

Suikotsu gauged him to see if he was telling the truth.

"I will tell you this. You may have heard it from Kikyo you may not have. She and I dated rather briefly when we were sophomores in high school. We decided we were better off friends." Sesshomaru said as he stood up.

"H-How brief is brief?" Suikotsu choked out his throat constricting slightly at the news he just received.

"Three months." Sesshomaru said as he stopped just in front of him.

"W-Who broke up with who?" Suikotsu answered as he looked down at Sesshomaru's white, leather shoes. He couldn't look the man in his eyes as close as he was to him. He feared he'd pee his pants if he did.

"It was a mutual breakup."

Suikotsu sighed and he said while turning around and heading toward the door. "You win Sesshomaru. There's no way I can compete with you for Kikyo's love. Just treat her right."

Sesshomaru growled. He turned Suikotsu back around to face him and picked him up by the lapels of his suit jacket. He effortlessly suspended him in midair with Suikotsu's feet at least three inches off the ground.

Suikotsu stared wide eyed at Sesshomaru. He was holding him in the air with such ease and his arms weren't shaking in the slightest from the strain of holding up his body. He couldn't believe how strong he was!

"You're angering me doctor. It's as if you didn't hear a word I just said and I hate being ignored. You said you wanted me to be honest and I was. It's your fault if you can't handle the truth." Sesshomaru said coldly as he glared up at him.

Suikotsu sighed and said while looking down at him. "You told me the truth and no matter how much I may hate to hear it I can handle it and I'll live."

"Then what's your problem?"

"Well you were honest with me and I appreciate it. I know you don't have feelings for Kikyo but she has feelings for you. As long as she's still hung up on you I'll never have a chance with her."

"You fool I said Kikyo and I reached a **mutual** decision to breakup. We **both** agreed to just be friends. She doesn't have any romantic feelings for me."

"You didn't see the look in Kikyo's eyes when you text her like I did. Besides are you sure it was a mutual decision or did you push the breakup more than she did and she just went along with it? Think about it."

"I don't need to think about it because I know the truth. Just go for it with Kikyo and stop using me as an excuse as to why you can't further your relationship with her. Be a man and tell her how you feel." Sesshomaru encouraged Suikotsu as he finally put him back on the ground.

"Why are you helping me Sesshomaru? I thought you didn't like me." Suikotsu asked as he looked up at him. He was taller than him by at least two inches.

"You're the one that never liked me because you thought I wanted Kikyo. I never had anything against you. I don't hate people unless they give me a good reason to and you never gave me one."

"I see, I feel so foolish. I do apologize for the way I've acted over the years. I don't suppose you want to be friends with me now though huh?"

"I'm not quick to call people my friends doctor but we can be acquaintances." Sesshomaru said as he approached his office door with his back to Suikotsu.

"I'll take it." Suikotsu said as he joined Sesshomaru at the door.

Sesshomaru unlocked and opened it. He turned to Suikotsu and said with a nod. "Good, now get out of my office. You've got to get back to Kikyo. It's not polite to keep your date waiting."

"Yeah, and thanks Sesshomaru."

"Don't mention it." Sesshomaru said as he pushed him out the door and into the crowd slamming it closed behind him.

He leaned against the door and sighed. He didn't let Suikotsu know it but perhaps what he said may have had some truth to it. He didn't think he pushed Kikyo to agree to break up with him but Sango had told him once, a long time ago, that he was unwittingly persuasive. It wouldn't hurt to talk with Kikyo and make sure.

He turned off the light and exited his office. He closed and relocked the door before putting the key back in his suit pocket.

He'd do it as soon as possible.

He disappeared in the crowd.

(K)*(A)*(G)*(U)*(R)*(A)*(N)*(A)*(R)*(A)*(K)*(U)*(S)*(A)*(N)*(G)*(O)*(K)*(U)*(R)*(A)*(N)*(O)*(S)*(U)*(K)*(E)

Naraku rolled his eyes. If Kagura thought he didn't know she was following him she was sorely mistaken. He pretended not to notice however as he continued his search for Sango. He'd been searching for her for the past thirty minutes and so far he had no luck. He was beginning to think she wasn't here tonight but he knew that wasn't…

"I'm going to run to the little boy's room Sango. I'll be back in a few babe."

Naraku whirled around, resisting the urge to shake his head as he caught Kagura trying to blend into the crowd before he could spot her, and there was the woman he'd been searching for most of the night.

Sango stood in front of him, only a foot away, with her back to him. He approached her and tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around and his eyes widened. She was even more beautiful than he remembered!

She smiled at him, the simple action enhancing her beauty tenfold, and said happily as she hugged him tight. "Naraku it's so good to see you! You haven't aged a bit if I do say so myself!"

He returned her hug, taking note that she smelled like strawberries and vanilla, and said while smiling. "It's good to see you again too Sango, it's been awhile. You haven't aged a day either. In fact, I'd venture to say you look younger."

Sango pulled away from him and said while blushing. "You flatter me far too much Naraku!"

"No Sango I can't flatter you enough. You look absolutely gorgeous tonight. Like a goddess."

Don't get him wrong his heart belonged to Kanna and he loved only her, but he couldn't help but flirt with Sango.

"Oh stop," Sango said as she waved her hands dismissively at him still blushing. She then frowned and asked. "So what excuse do you have for not visiting me or keeping in touch over the past twelve years? I've never left Shikon City and I know you haven't either!"

"Well I guess the only excuse I can give you is an honest one. I had no idea where you lived, still don't, nor do I have your phone number."

"Fair enough. You've been keeping yourself out of trouble?" She asked as she gave him a stern, motherly glare.

"I wouldn't be Naraku if I did that Sango." He smirked roguishly at her.

"Of course you wouldn't. I've heard all about you. Shikon City's toughest thug, the infamous Kurogokegumo, or should I say, Black Widow." She said this while rolling her eyes.

He couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face. To hear Sango describe him in such away filled him with pride.

Sango hit him hard in the back of his head and she said with a frown. "That's nothing to smirk about Naraku! You're still the same troublemaker and bully you were in high school!"

He rubbed the back of his head with a grimace. She hit even harder now than she did when they were teenagers.

He shrugged and said. "Well at least you know I haven't changed."

"Usually that's a good thing but in your case not so much."

"I can't argue with you there, but listen Sango I actually need your help with something. It's something only you can help me with."

It was time he got to the point.

"Well don't I feel special, but I find it hard to believe the infamous Black Widow of Shikon City needs help from little old me."

"Well I do. Here's the…"

"Sango who is this guy?" Kuranosuke angrily inquired.

He goes to the restroom for five minutes and when he comes back some guy is already trying to make a move on his Sango! Well he wasn't going to stand for it!

"This is my old high school friend Naraku Nigawa. Naraku this is my date for the night Kuranosuke Takeda." Sango introduced the two of them to one another as she released an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes.

Naraku noticed this and laughed silently. It was obvious Sango found this guy to be extremely annoying.

He held his hand out for Kuranosuke to shake and said in greeting. "Nice to meet you. You've got yourself an amazing lady."

"I'm aware." Kuranosuke snapped as he glared at Naraku and stared at his hand with disgust.

Naraku smirked. This guy was so jealous he was green. It was pathetic.

A waitress passed by them and Sango grabbed a napkin off of her tray. She reached into her purse and pulled out a pen. She placed the napkin on her purse and quickly wrote something on it. She handed it to Naraku.

"That's my address and telephone number. Call me when you get ready to come over. We'll talk about everything then." She said as she put the pen back in her purse and looked at him.

Kuranosuke fumed. He wrapped his arm around Sango's slender waist rather possessively all the while glaring at Naraku.

Naraku ignored him and he told Sango as he pocketed the napkin. "I'll definitely do that."

"Come on Sango! You promised we'd dance when I got back from the bathroom!" Kuranosuke whined with a pout on his face as he started walking toward the dance floor.

"I'll be there in a sec!" Sango called out as she made a strangling motion with her hands causing Naraku to laugh. She smiled at him and said. "I better get going before he has a full blown temper tantrum. See you later, and stay out of trouble!"

She turned around and started walking toward the dance floor.

"I won't make any promises!" Naraku called out to her retreating figure while smirking.

He saw her shake her head and even though he couldn't see her face he knew she was smiling.

The smile fell from his face and he said while rolling his eyes.

"Alright Kagura I know you're hiding somewhere nearby so come on out."

It took a few seconds but Kagura emerged from the right.

"How the hell did you know I was following you?" She asked annoyed as she frowned at him.

"Kagura you're about as stealthy as an elephant. A dead person would be able to tell you were following them."

"Whatever! It's not like following you did me any good! I found out absolutely nothing about the two reasons why you came here tonight!" Kagura huffily retorted as she crossed her arms and glared at Naraku.

"So that's what this is about? I should have known. Now I'm glad I didn't discuss what I wanted to discuss with Sango and her jealous boyfriend interrupted us. It serves you right for being nosy and you'll never find out what I need Sango's help with. I'm going to make sure of it."

He walked away from her.

"Don't walk away from me when I'm arguing with you! Where the hell are you going anyway?" Kagura asked angrily as she followed behind him.

"None of your damn business." Naraku coolly retorted as he continued walking.

"Go to hell!"

"With you around I'm already there." Naraku said blandly as he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Oh ho! Clever you bastard! I saw you talking with my sister when I was tailing you. What were you talking to her about? You had better not have been telling her something to corrupt her mind. I don't want her to wind up as twisted and warped in the head as you are. And another thing I…"

Naraku promptly tuned her out.

He found it hard to believe Kagura and Kanna were actually sisters. Kanna was such a lady in every way and Kagura was an absolute bitch plain and simple.

He felt his stomach growl.

He had to get some food in his stomach and fast!

Now if only he could locate a waiter or waitress…

(I)*(N)*(U)*(Y)*(A)*(S)*(H)*(A)*(K)*(O)*(G)*(A)*(A)*(Y)*(A)*(M)*(E)

Ayame moved swiftly through the crowd of partyers with a frown on her face. She was so pissed off at Koga she couldn't see or think straight! She felt like she would explode at any mo…

"Ayame."

Thinking it was Koga she turned around prepared to yell but instead she came face to face with Inuyasha.

Noticing the look on her face Inuyasha held his hands out in front of him and exclaimed while backing away slightly. "Woah don't bite my head off red! It's just me!"

Ayame blushed feeling embarrassed and she said apologetically. "Sorry Inuyasha I thought you were Koga."

Inuyasha sighed and he asked exasperated. "Let me guess you two have another fight?"

"Yes!" She filled him in on what happened in the limo. She said after finishing. "I just don't understand him Inuyasha! I know I'm not the best girlfriend but damn it I try my best to be the most amazing one I can be! I deserve to be treated better than the way he treats me! I love him, and he says he loves me back, but I'm just not so sure anymore!"

Inuyasha watched her green eyes fill with tears. He didn't know what came over him but before he could stop himself he'd wrapped his arms around Ayame's slender frame in a hug.

"Ayame don't waste your tears on a dumbass wolf like Koga! He doesn't deserve them! Hell he doesn't deserve you! I have absolutely no doubt in my mind you're an amazing girlfriend but it seems like Koga doesn't give a damn about that! He's an asshole and a shitty boyfriend! You may love him but he's made it quite clear he doesn't love you!"

Ayame nodded and she said while pulling away from him. "You're absolutely right Inuyasha. I guess that was a sign I should end things with Koga."

"What was a sign?" Inuyasha asked with an adorable, confused expression on his face.

"Oh, well, I lost my engagement ring about a week ago and I haven't found it yet. I mean that has to be a sign for me to call it quits with Koga. Don't you think so Inuyasha?" Ayame asked looking to him for his opinion on the matter.

"Well actually…" Inuyasha reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring. He held it between his thumb and index finger brandishing it to her.

Ayame's eyes widened and she gasped in surprise. She sputtered while pointing at it. "T-That's my engagement ring! Inuyasha h-how did you g-get it?"

"You remember when you came over to my place last Saturday night and we got into that little scuffle? Well in your rush to leave, when you snatched your hands out of my own, your engagement ring slipped off your finger and wound up in my grasp. I've tried to get over to your place every day this week to return it but something always came up or I had unwanted guests." Inuyasha explained. He let the ring fall into his right hand and he held it out toward Ayame. "Take your ring back red. I realize you probably don't want it now but if you're gonna dump the wolf he's gonna want it back."

Ayame slowly reached out and took it out of his hand. She said weakly. "Thanks Inuyasha for returning it to me."

Inuyasha put his hand back in his pocket and he said with a shrug. "Not a problem."

Ayame looked at the sparkling, diamond ring contemplating on whether or not to put it back on her finger. Truth was she really hadn't missed it the past week. In fact, the only reason she searched for it so hard was because she didn't want Koga to be pissed with her when he realized she'd lost it, not that he noticed it was missing anyway. If she did put it on her finger that meant she was still in love with him and wanted to marry him despite the fact she knew he didn't give a damn about her. On the other hand, if she didn't put it back on her finger then that meant that even though she loved him she realized she had to let him go because she was entitled to find someone who was going to love her with all of his heart. That she deserved to be happy and she wasn't going to be married to Koga.

Inuyasha noticed her internal struggle and placing a hand on her shoulder he said softly. "I know it's a tough decision Ayame and it's not like you have to make a decision right now but…"

With tears in her eyes and a broken smile on her face she looked at Inuyasha and said. "I've already made my decision."

She opened her purse and threw the ring inside before she reclosed it.

"You made the right decision Ayame." Inuyasha said as he squeezed her shoulder.

"Well if it's such a great decision why am I hurting so damn much right now?" Ayame asked Inuyasha frustrated.

"Hey, no one ever said letting go of the one you love wouldn't be painful. You're going to hurt for a while Ayame and then one day you're going to realize that the pain and heartache is gone and you're going to feel happier than you ever have before. This decision may not seem like the best one now but trust me it is." Inuyasha said hugging her once again this time tighter. He added. "I'm here for you red. Anything you need me to do for you, or if you just get lonely or need to talk, you have my number and my apartment door is always open. You don't have to go through this alone."

Ayame hugged him back just as tight and she said with tears of happiness running down her face. "Inuyasha it's official! You are now my new best friend!"

Inuyasha pulled away and looked at her. He was already Sango's best friend. Could he be Ayame's best friend too? Was he allowed to be best friends with two different people?

"What's wrong Inuyasha? Did I say something wrong?" Ayame asked with a worried expression on her face.

Inuyasha quickly shook his head and said with a smile on his face. "No red, I'm just thinking about how lucky I am to have a best friend like you."

"Aww you are just the sweetest!" Ayame gushed as she grinned at him.

"I know. So how's everything going with the manga?"

"You know what I'm glad you brought that up. My usual manga artist quit on me, the fucker, so right now I have no one to visually bring _Feudal Fairytales_ to life. I can't draw to save my life but I know you're an amazing painter so…"

"I'd love to do it."

"I actually was going to ask you if you had some equally as talented friends who'd like to become my manga artist."

"And why the hell not ask me red?" Inuyasha asked incensed and insulted.

"You're so secretive about your artistic skills that I thought you wouldn't want to draw for Japan's most popular manga because you didn't want people to find out. Plus there's the fact that you're the V.P. of Japan's top company so you're much too busy to take time out to draw for my little manga." Ayame said defending herself.

"Oh, well I can always create an alias like you did and no one would ever know it's me, and if it's for you red I'll find time to draw for your manga. It's really not a problem."

"Inuyasha you're a lifesaver!" Ayame said happily as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Well don't you two look cozy!"

Both Inuyasha and Ayame looked to their left and saw Koga standing there with a frown on his face and his arms crossed.

"Wolf." Inuyasha said frostily in greeting.

"Dog." Koga said just as coldly. He walked over to Ayame and interlaced his fingers with hers and glared at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smirked and said. "I better get going red. Kagome's probably in super bitch mode cause I've kept her waiting so long."

Ayame laughed and she said while waving goodbye to to him. "Alright Inuyasha. We'll be in touch."

"Of course." Inuyasha said with a nod before he turned around and walked away.

He laughed evilly.

Oh how he wished he could be around to see the look on the wolf's face when Ayame gave him his ring back and dumped his sorry ass!

It would be just what he deserved for taking for granted the love of a woman as incredible as Ayame.

(H)*(I)*(R)*(O)*(K)*(Y)*(O)*(R)*(I)*(K)*(U)

"You're what?" Kyo and Riku asked shocked.

"I'm disbanding our little gang effective immediately." Hiro calmly repeated himself to his former gang members.

"Why?" Kyo asked distraught.

"I just realized that I'm tired of the thug life. I'm tired of living on the streets, of pickpocketing people to get enough money to buy food that's barely enough to feed the three of us. I'm tired of wearing ratty clothes. I'm tired of burning up in the spring and summer months and freezing in the fall and winter months. I'm just tired of living a life that's not worth living. I want to make an honest man out of myself and to enjoy life for once. I'm not asking you guys to follow me. I'm no longer your boss anymore so you're free to do as you wish. It's your decision to make."

The three of them were standing just outside the kitchen InuTaisho had on the 23rd floor where the catering staff and cooks were currently stationed. Hiro had caught them both as they were just about to go in and refill their trays and promptly delivered the news to them.

Kyo cleared his throat and walked over to Hiro's left side. He flanked an arm across his shoulders and said while smirking at him. "I'll follow you til the end Hiro. I always considered you as more of my friend than my boss anyway. Whatever you do I'm with you all the way."

Hiro smiled at him and said. "Thanks Kyo. It means a lot to me to know you feel that way." He then looked at Riku and asked him solemnly. "What of you Riku?"

"I'm just trying to figure what on earth happened to you in those thirty something minutes you were gone to get you to completely change your outlook on life." Riku said looking at him with questioning and suspicious eyes.

"Riku the bo—Hiro doesn't have to tell us if he doesn't want to. It doesn't really matter anyway." Kyo said defending the man as he glared at Riku.

Riku glared back and said. "Unlike you I'm not going to just blindly follow someone. I knew what he stood for before, and he was so passionate about his ideals and goals. For him to change his mind so quickly is not only suspicious but strange."

"I'm the one who made him change his mind boy."

Hiro, Kyo, and Riku turned around and saw Shiki Najima. Hiro knew who he was of course but Kyo and Riku had no idea.

"Hiro who's this guy?" Kyo asked.

Riku didn't say anything he only looked at Shiki trying to figure out who he was.

Hiro sighed deeply and said while frowning and looking at the floor. "This is the monster I was telling you guys. The one that tortured me when I was a kid."

"Ah, so you're Shiki Najima?" Riku asked.

"I am. It's a pleasure to meet Lil Hiro's flunkies!" Shiki said while grinning evilly.

Riku frowned at him and said coldly. "I can't say it's a pleasure to meet you. In fact, I wish I never had."

Shiki frowned and shrugged while turning his nose up at Riku.

"You son of a bitch I'll kill you for what you did to Hiro!" Kyo yelled absolutely livid.

He tried to lunge at Shiki but Hiro held him back.

"Calm down Kyo. Killing him won't solve anything." Hiro said calmly.

"Killing the bastard is too good a punishment anyway. He needs to suffer the way Hiro did. This isn't the right time or place to deliver such justice though Kyo. We'll get him though." Riku said joining Hiro in helping him hold back Kyo.

Kyo struggled a bit more before he realized they were right and stopped. He sighed and said. "Fine," He glared at Shiki and said while cracking his knuckles. "Your ass his mine Shiki Najima! You just wait!"

"Oh, I'm pissing my pants!" Shiki said mockingly while laughing evilly.

"What do you want Shiki?" Hiro asked exasperated as he let the now calmer Kyo go.

"You remember those three waiters that you guys left half-naked and tied up outside in the blizzard? Well I went out there and I freed them." Shiki explained perpetual smirk in place.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Kyo asked annoyed.

"I'm going to need some people to take the fall for me just in case things go wrong and what better people than the members of the pathetic Yami gang. It wasn't too far of a stretch for those guys to believe me either when I told them you planned to rob the Tensho's, Tama's, and their family and friends tonight. You robbed them of their clothes after all and left them for dead out there in that blizzard. The way they saw if you stole from them then of course you'd rob the Tensho's, Tama's, and the rest. They're very cold and are moving slower than normal but they should be up here shortly and when they get here well you guys are going to be in jail for quite some time."

Kyo and Riku exchanged worried glances.

Hiro smirked.

"Hah! I told Rin and her little friend to find Sesshomaru or InuTaisho and let them know you planned to rob them tonight so there's…"

"Oh I'm aware, but I'm afraid Rin and her little boyfriend are my hostages now. I ambushed them before they could get to Sesshomaru or InuTaisho and warn them."

"Where the hell is Rin?" Hiro asked angry. If he hurt her he was going to sick Kyo on him.

"As if I would…"

Shiki was interrupted.

"Sesshomaru! Grandpa Taisho! I've got some bad news!"

Everything and everyone grew quiet and all eyes were on the stage where Rin had grabbed a microphone from the head musician and Kohaku stood beside her.

"How the hell did those brats get free?" Shiki growled his eyes flashing dangerously. He was going to destroy Tonma and Satoshi!

Kyo and Riku high fived one another both of them flashing Shiki a cheeky grin.

Hiro smirked at Shiki and said. "It looks like that little plan of yours is unraveling before it even got started."

It felt good to come out on top!

(L)*(M)*(A)*(Y)*(V)

"_My stomach is growling like a pack of wolves Tonma. I'm going to run out real quick and get me something to eat. I'll be right back." Satoshi said. He glared at Rin and Kohaku. "You brats better not try anything!" _

_Both Rin and Kohaku blew raspberries at him._

"_Uh, alright Satoshi!" Tonma said stupidly as he smiled at him. _

_With a sigh Satoshi opened the closet door and left closing it behind him. _

_Rin and Kohaku looked at each other and nodded._

"_Hey Tonma my friend and I have to go to the bathroom." Rin spoke up as she looked at the dumb thug. _

"_I not supposed to let you leave. Boss and Satoshi told me so." Tonma said with a frown as he looked at Rin and Kohaku._

"_All you have to do is untie us and Kohaku and I will go to the bathroom and come right back once we're done." _

"_You promise?" Tonma asked crouching down to Rin and Kohaku's level._

"_We promise." Rin and Kohaku said in unison._

"_Uhhh ok."_

_Tonma untied Rin and he was almost done untying Kohaku when the door opened and Satoshi returned. When he saw what was going on he spit out the punch he had been drinking._

"_Tonma what the hell are you doing?" _

"_Now Kohaku!" Rin yelled as she ran up to Satoshi and kicked him right between the legs with all her might. _

_He fell to the floor holding his manhood and groaning in pain. _

_Tonma had loosened Kohaku's ropes enough that he was able to easily break free. He kicked the idiotic thug in his kneecaps causing him to cry out and fall to the floor as well. _

_Rin quickly tied up Satoshi and Kohaku did the same with Tonma using the ropes that once held them in bondage. _

"_How's it feel to be tied up? Not too good does it?" Rin asked the two men with a smug look on her face though she was mainly looking at Satoshi. _

"_You little bitch when I get free I'm going to kill you!" Satoshi growled as he glared at Rin. _

_Rin simply smirked at him not at all fazed. _

"_Rin come on, we have to warn Sesshomaru and InuTaisho before it's too late!" Kohaku said as he opened the closet door and looked at his best friend waiting for her._

"_Ok." Rin said as she walked over to him._

"_You and friend come back right Rin?" Tonma asked._

"_No Tonma we won't be back." Rin answered._

"_But you promise Tonma!" He was frowning and it was clear he was angry with Rin and Kohaku's deception._

"_Sorry I lied to you Tonma, really I am, but I had to in order to get free." Rin said with a guilty look on her face. She truly did feel sorry for misleading him. Unlike Satoshi he was too stupid to realize what was going on and was a victim in this just as much as she and Kohaku were. _

_With that Rin and Kohaku exited the closet._

"I sorry Satoshi. Rin promised Tonma she and friend come back if Tonma untie them and let them go to bathroom." Tonma said sadly as he looked down at the floor.

"Ah, it's no surprise you believed her being the moron that you are so there's no need for you to apologize. Besides it's my fault, I knew better than to leave them alone with you but I left anyway because I was hungry. Curse this high metabolism of mine!" Satoshi said with a frown on his face.

"Shiki going to be mad at us!" Tonma said with a worried look on his face. He may have been dumber than a sack of rocks but he had sense enough to know that Hiro was a man to be feared.

"Ohh he's going to be more than just mad Tonma he's going to be furious! I'm worried about what he's going to do to us too though!" Satoshi said looking at Tonma with an equally worried look on his face.

The two of them had once witnessed Shiki mutilate a goon's face with a switchblade. When he was done the guy was unrecognizable and even with stitches he never looked the same again. It had been the goon's punishment for getting Shiki's order wrong when he sent him to a fast food restaurant to get him dinner. If Shiki punished that guy so severely for a screw up as menial as that, then they shuddered to think of what their punishment would be for a screw up as epic as letting Rin and Kohaku escape.

He could think of only one punishment befitting the major screw up he and Tonma committed.

He swallowed hard.

Death!

(P)*(A)*(R)*(T)*(Y)

Sesshomaru, Sara, Sango, Kuranosuke, InuTaisho, Midoriko, Yori, Inuyasha, Kagome, Fumi, Ijiri, Kikyo, Suikotsu, Ayame, Koga, Kagura, Naraku, and Toran approached the stage from various directions when they saw Rin and Kohaku.

"What's this news that you have to tell me and your grandfather that's so important you had to interrupt his party?" Sesshomaru asked looking to Rin and Kohaku for answers.

"There's this guy named…"

**BANG!**

The sound of a gunshot sent the guests into mass hysteria!

(L)*(M)*(A)*(Y)*(V)

That was Chapter 24 of my story Le Monstré Aux Yeux Verts.

Hope you enjoyed the second half as much as you enjoyed the first!

Please review or add me to your favorite authors list, this story to your favorite stories list, subscribe to the story, or whatever you choose!

Just do something to let me know you are interested in me continuing the story!

*~(animeroxz)~*


	25. Valentine Violence Pt 6

Le Monstré Aux Yeux Verts

Chapter 25: Valentine Violence Pt. 6: Bloody Valentine

**I don't own Inuyasha and I never will!**

**Summary: **This monster with eyes of jade, it pits sibling against sibling, it tests some friendships and breaks others apart, it ends relationships, destroys families, and most importantly it brings about ruin and absolute chaos. It grows stronger by the day, feeding off the malice of its prey. Can the prey find a way to defeat this monster before it is too late and it devours them all?

(L)*(M)*(A)*(Y)*(V)

"Quick! Someone stop him! He's armed and dangerous!" Hiro yelled as he, Kyo, and Riku chased after Shiki.

Hiro's voice was drowned out by the panicked screams of the guests and Shiki was easily able to maneuver through the crowd.

He laughed evilly as he made a beeline for the stage. He went around Sesshomaru and the rest and came up on the side of it. He ran toward Rin, wrapped an arm around her neck, pulled out a gun, and placed the barrel of the weapon upside her head.

"Rin!" Everyone yelled in fear but Sesshomaru who had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Let her go you monster!" Kohaku yelled at Shiki with tears in his eyes.

"Shut your damn mouth brat! I don't need you anymore so go back to your parents!" Shiki hissed as he turned his head to the left and glared at Kohaku.

"Kohaku sweetie, do as he says and come down here with me and your father!" Fumi yelled at her son her face red and voice cracking from all the crying she was doing.

"Come on son. Do as your mother says." Ijiri said seriously. He wasn't joking this time and he had the face, demeanor, and attitude of the soldier that he was.

"No, Rin needs my help!" Kohaku said defiantly as he glared down at his parents.

"Kohaku listen to your mom and dad. Besides there's really nothing you can do for me at this point anyway." Rin said looking straight ahead. She feared if she turned her head in the slightest Shiki would freak and blow her brains out.

"You heard Rinny! Scram brat!" Shiki said glaring even harder at him.

With a sigh Kohaku reluctantly jumped off the stage and walked over to his parents. Fumi gave him a bone crushing hug and kissed him repeatedly over and over crying harder than ever and telling him how much she loved him and how much she had worried about him. Ijiri affectionately ruffled his hair and grinned down at him.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Inuyasha asked Shiki as he frowned up at him.

"Hold on a sec." Shiki said as he grabbed the microphone out of Rin's hand. He cleared his throat and yelled. "All of you motherfuckers shut up or I'm gonna blow this kid's brain all over the freaking place!"

Almost instantly everything quieted down and all eyes were on the stage.

"Finally I can hear myself think again! You rich people are fucking annoying!" Shiki spoke angrily into the microphone as he glared at all of them. He spoke once more into the instrument much less hostile. "Boys block the entrances/exits! Make sure no one gets in or gets out! The rest of you make sure these rich bastards don't try to escape! If they do kill them! Show no mercy not even to the women!"

"Sir!" A chorus of deep voices rumbled amongst the crowd as they scrambled about to do as their boss instructed of them.

Shiki looked at Inuyasha and said with a smirk. "The name's Shiki Najima! I'm the leader of the toughest street gang in Shikon City, Anbu!"

"What business do you have with us?" Midoriko asked glaring up at him.

"Well the answer to that is quite simple my darling. I'm here to rob you and the rest of your friends and family." Shiki said coolly as he grinned at Midoriko.

"How on earth did you and your gang manage to sneak into my party?! Those men I hired were some of the best bodyguards in all of Japan!" InuTaisho inquired of Shiki both angry and confused.

"Well Papa Tensho if they were the best then I hate to see the worse! My men were easily able to do away with them! Though to be fair to them they were sorely outnumbered. I mean with 50 against 100 they didn't stand a chance!" Shiki said smirking evilly at InuTaisho.

"You've got be out of your mind if you think we're going to stand here and just let you rob us!" Kagome spoke up scowling and turning her nose up at him.

"With Rinny here as my hostage you guys have no choice. You all don't want your precious little Rin to die do you because I will shoot her?!"

"You're a monster!" Kikyo spat at Shiki as she shot him an icy glare.

"Oh stop, flattery will get you nowhere beautiful." Shiki said as he smirked and winked at Kikyo.

Suikotsu glared at him and wrapped a possessive, protective arm around her waist. The look in his eyes said it all. "Kikyo's mine! Back off or die!"

"Shiki let Rin go!" Hiro commanded his ex-tormentor as he, Kyo, and Riku finally reached the stage.

"This brat is my ticket to the good life and I'll be damned if I just let her go Lil Hiro!" Shiki told him as he glared down at him.

"Oh come on don't tell me three more people snuck in?!" InuTaisho asked exasperated as he threw his hands up in the air in disbelief.

"Who are you three?" Midoriko inquired.

"They're Hiro, Kyo, and Riku! They were the guys who looked after me before Sesshomaru found me in the blizzard! They're on our side!" Rin answered her question as she smiled shakily at them. They weren't her enemies anymore but it still felt strange for her to be friendly to them. It would take some getting used to.

"She's telling the truth. Shiki's an enemy of ours as well." Kyo said as he glared at the man.

"We'll do everything in our power to help you guys save Rin and put this madman behind bars for good." Riku added as he smirked at Shiki. This guy was going down if he had anything to do with it!

"Works for me! Welcome to the group!" Inuyasha said while shrugging as he smirked at the three ex-thugs.

He and Hiro shook hands.

"I've had enough of this small talk! I…" He paused as he noticed Sango and Sesshomaru talking quietly with one another. He narrowed his eyes into a suspicious glare and exclaimed. "You two, Sesshomaru Tensho and Sango Tama, what are you whispering about?!"

All eyes were on them.

Sango and Sesshomaru stopped conversing and looked to the stage at Shiki.

"It's none of your business what Sango and I discuss. We were having a private conversation." Sesshomaru coolly retorted as he stared emotionlessly at the gang leader.

"Yes, what we discussed is going to stay between us and us alone." Sango agreed with Sesshomaru with a defiant look in her eyes.

"You two were plotting something I just know it! Tell me or she dies!" Shiki yelled as he put more pressure on the barrel of the gun causing Rin to close her eyes and let out a squeak of fear.

"Should we tell him?" Sango asked Sesshomaru as she looked at him.

"I suppose we have no choice if we want Rin to live." Sesshomaru told Sango as apathetic as ever.

"If you must know Shiki, Sesshomaru and I were discussing the best way to get you out of our hair with as few casualties as possible, preferably none."

"I see, and what did you two come up with?"

"Sango and I agreed to a price that we would split down the middle. The money would be all yours granted you agreed to let Rin go and promise to never bother the Tensho's, Tama's, and our friends and family again."

"It sounds like a promising offer. How much money are we talking here?!" Shiki said with a contemplative look on his face.

"We'd really rather not say the amount aloud. Would it be alright if I came up on the stage, wrote down the amount, and showed it to you?" Sango asked looking up at Shiki.

Shiki narrowed his eyes at Sango and studied her for a long while before he sighed and said. "Fine, you can come on up but no funny business! You try anything and Rin's brain will be splattered all over this stage!"

"I wouldn't dream of it!" Sango said while heading toward the short staircase that lead to the stage.

"What the hell have you two got planned?!" Inuyasha whispered harshly to his older brother voicing the question that was on everyone's mind.

He was promptly ignored by Sesshomaru who had his eyes locked on the stage where arguably two of the most important people in his life were in danger.

"Alright woman write down the amount so I can read it! I don't have all night!" Shiki said impatient as he glared at Sango who now stood beside him.

Sango opened her purse, pulled out a sticky pad and pen, and quickly scribbled something down on the green paper. She got a little closer to him and showed him the sticky pad.

Shiki's eyes widened and a grin so big that it looked almost cartoony materialized on his face. He smiled at Sango and said. "You lady have got yourself a…**AHHH**!"

Shiki and the gun fell to the stage floor and he was hissing in pain and clutching his right hand.

"Quick Rin run to Sesshomaru and the others!" Sango commanded of the girl.

Rin didn't have to be told twice as she forwent the stairs in favor of just jumping right of the stage. She quickly ran into Sesshomaru's arms and hugged him tight with all her might.

Sango quickly grabbed the gun and followed Rin's lead of forgoing the steps in favor of jumping directly off the stage. She landed gracefully on her feet like a cat and rejoined the others.

Sango and Sesshomaru shared a smirk and high-fived each other. Their plan had been a success!

"That was risky you two but you pulled it off and got Rin back so I have no complaints." Midoriko told her niece and oldest godson with a smile on her face.

"Yes, the way you two came up with that plan in such a short amount of time and carried it out so flawlessly was nothing short of amazing!" InuTaisho sang his eldest son's and goddaughter's praises as he grinned at them and lovingly ruffled Rin's hair.

"Hell yeah! Sango you're a brave woman to put your life on the line like that! You've always had some big balls but I think they've gotten even bigger tonight because of what you did!" Inuyasha complimented Sango in his vulgar way as he smirked at her.

Sango laughed and said while shaking her head. "Thanks Inuyasha, everyone, but I just did what I thought was right. Rin was in trouble and needed help after all. Sesshomaru's the one that came up with the plan though give him some credit as well."

"I want no credit from any of you. The fact that Rin is safe and sound is all that matters to me." Sesshomaru said coolly as he looked down at the top of his future daughter's head. He had been more afraid for Rin's safety than he had let on and he was so happy to have her in his arms again.

Shiki sat up clutching his bleeding hand. He shakily rose to his feet and glared murderously at Sango.

"You bitch! I'm going to fucking destroy you! You're going to wish you never stabbed me in the hand with that pen when I'm done with you!" Shiki growled as he threatened Sango and continued to glare at her.

"Hey Sessh, isn't this a prop gun, you know like the ones they use in movies that just shoots blanks?" Sango asked as she handed him the gun and ignored Shiki.

Sesshomaru observed the gun closely and said. "Yes Sango, it is indeed a fake." He looked at Shiki and said. "You were bluffing this whole time. There was no way you could have killed Rin with this toy or anyone else for that matter."

Inuyasha pointed and laughed at Shiki and the others, besides the ones who were too cool to do so, joined him.

"WHOEVER'S NEAR THE CLOSET BY THE KITCHEN, OPEN IT, UNTIE SATOSHI AND TONMA, AND TELL THEM TO JOIN ME A.S.A.P.!" Shiki barked orders his face twisted in fury and a maniacal, murderous gleam in his eyes.

A few minutes later Satoshi and Tonma were freed and walking, slowly toward the stage where their enraged boss stood awaiting them.

"Tonma sorry boss! Rin and friend trick Tonma! Please don't kill Tonma!" Tonma apologized and pleaded with Shiki to spare his life.

"Yeah boss! Those brats are pretty clever, especially Rin! We didn't mean to let them escape but they outsmarted us I'm sad to say! Just show us mercy!" Satoshi pleaded as well.

He got down on his knees and bowed to Shiki and Tonma followed his lead.

"I really don't give a damn about that right now! You two just get your asses up here with me and do your job as my right and left hand men and watch my back!" Shiki hissed at them still furious as he glared down at them.

"Sir yes sir!" Satoshi and Tonma said in unison as they quickly rose to their feet and joined Shiki on the stage.

Satoshi stood on his right side and Tonma his left.

Tonma cracked his knuckles and balled his hands into fist smashing them together in a Hulk like fashion. Satoshi pulled a sheathed sword from the confines of his suit. How he managed to hide that thing without anyone noticing was nothing short of spectacular but he had pulled it off.

"It's pathetic how your lackeys are more impressive than you are Shiki! You have got to be the worst thug in history!" Inuyasha taunted the man as he shook his head and smirked at him.

"After I kill that bastard Sesshomaru and that bitch Sango your ass is next." Shiki threatened Inuyasha as he glared and frowned at him. "All of my men who aren't guarding entrances/exits focus your attention on destroying the Tensho's, Tama's, and anyone else who's on their side. Sango, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha are mine however. You can beat them up, but I'm the only one allowed to kill them. Is that understood?"

"Sir yes sir!" The men chorused.

They formed a long, straight line on the floor in front of the stage with their backs to Shiki, Tonma, and Satoshi and facing Sesshomaru and the other's.

"Fine Shiki! You want a fight we'll give you a fight! I haven't had a good scrap in years anyway so this should be fun!" Inuyasha said while smirking at the thug.

InuTaisho walked over to Inuyasha and placed a hand on his shoulder. He told Shiki while glaring up at him. "I'm with my son! I admit I'm a bit rusty, it's been over 20 years since I've actually fought, but I'll be damned if I just stand here and let you get away with crashing and ruining my party and attempting to kill my first and only grandchild!"

Sesshomaru joined his father and brother and he said to Shiki. "It may not look it, but I'm so incredibly enraged right now that it's taking all I have not to kill you. You tried to murder Rin, my daughter, and you will pay. I will fight you that goes without saying, but when I'm at this level of rage I tend to lose control. I may start attacking you and won't stop until you're dead. I don't want your filthy blood on my hands though. Slaughtering scum like you isn't worth spending the rest of my life in prison over."

"Don't worry Sessh! I'm here to rein you in if you lose control! Beat him to your heart's content, but do save some for the rest of us! You're not the only one who wants a piece of him you know!" Sango said with a smirk as she approached him and came to a stop by his side. She placed a hand on his arm to show him she had his back.

Sesshomaru placed his hand on top of her own that was on his arm and squeezed it tightly. It was his way of saying thank you without having to actually say it. He never took his eyes of Shiki.

"You with us Mi-Mi?!" InuTaisho asked his best friend as he turned to look at her.

"But of course Taisho! A lady never fights but this time I'll make an exception!" Midoriko said as she stood beside her niece and glared at Shiki while cracking her knuckles.

"We'll help you guys!" Kuranosuke, Ijiri, Suikotsu, and Koga exclaimed approaching the five.

"Stay out of this! This is our fight!" Sango, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, InuTaisho, and Midoriko yelled at the men in unison. They never took their eyes off of their target.

"But there's no way you guys can take on all of them!" Koga yelled while frowning at them.

"Wolf you insult us! We're the Tensho's and Tama's! We don't fucking lose!" Inuyasha said as he turned his head to the side and smirked cockily at Koga.

"From what Sango and I counted we're looking at 101 men including Shiki." Sesshomaru told his father, brother, and godmother.

"Since we're all going to take turns beating him until he's bloody, black, and blue we'll exclude him from the count leaving us with an even 100 opponents." Sango continued where Sesshomaru left off.

"That means we each get twenty thugs a piece." Midoriko said quickly doing the math in her head.

"Excellent! Twenty is just enough for me to fight without having to go all out! " InuTaisho said while grinning.

"Speak for yourself old man! I was hoping for more!" Inuyasha complained with a disappointed look on his face.

"Ladies and gentlemen if you do not wish to be caught in the middle of our fight I suggest you all move to the far right or left of the floor and leave the middle open to us so that we may freely battle without worrying about you all's safety." Midoriko instructed the guests turning around to look at them.

The guests quickly parted like the Red Sea.

"Mind if I cut a slit or two in this dress Aunt Midoriko? It restricts my movement, and I know you don't like for your creations to be altered, but if I'm to fight to the best of my ability it must be done." Sango asked her aunt as she explained to her her need to butcher her dress.

"I'd really rather you not but so be it!" Midoriko said with a wince.

Sango grabbed a knife off of an abandoned waiter's tray and quickly cut the left and right sides of the dress making two long slits that stopped about mid-thigh.

"Ah much better!" Sango said as she put the knife back on the tray.

"You know I have to say the dress with the slits doesn't look half bad. It looks like you've inherited my eye for fashion after all." Midoriko said with a proud smile on her face.

Sango smiled back at her aunt.

"You two gonna fight in those heels?" Inuyasha asked pointing at their feet.

"It'll provide more damage but it would be a bit challenging so I suppose not." Sango answered as she took her heels off. Midoriko followed her lead.

"Are we all prepared to fight now?" Sesshomaru inquired looking at his crew.

Inuyasha, Sango, Midoriko, and InuTaisho answered in the affirmative as they all got into their unique battle stances.

Sesshomaru nodded and he got ready to fight as well.

Shiki smirked.

"Men! Attack!"

All 98 men ran toward the group of five at full speed.

Everyone on the 23rd floor watched with baited breath to see the outcome of the seemingly mismatched fight.

Inuyasha unsurprisingly was the first one to take out his first opponent and the others followed shortly after in the following order: Midoriko, Sesshomaru, Sango, and InuTaisho.

The crowd cheered obviously rooting for the Tensho-Tama clan.

"It's a bit too early to be cheering. They only took out five of my men they still have 93 more to deal with." Shiki spoke into the microphone to the crowd with a frown on his face.

"You've lost five of your men and they haven't lost any. In my book that's called winning and people usually cheer for winners." Koga, ever the outspoken one, told Shiki as he smirked cockily at him.

Shiki glared at him but said nothing as he focused on the fight once more.

The fight waged on for at least an hour. Team Tensho-Tama had taken out all but five of the 98 men and Shiki was so hot he was on fire.

"Ha! Not so tough now are you dickface?!" Inuyasha taunted him as he spit some blood out of his mouth while smirking.

"Children are present Inu! Watch your mouth!" Sango admonished her friend as she frowned disapprovingly at him. She had a few scratches on her face and arms but other than that she was unharmed.

"Sorry!" Inuyasha apologized to his niece and Kohaku.

"It's ok!" They both said as they smiled sweetly at him.

"You five take them out or you die by my hands!" Shiki hissed at his five lackeys.

"S-Sir!" They stuttered out frightened.

If 93 people couldn't beat them what made him think the five of them could?! They had to try though their lives were at stake.

With a battle cry the five men ran full speed toward the members of the Tensho-Tama clan.

They were quickly and easily taken out.

"FUCK!" Shiki yelled pulling at his hair in frustration. He looked to Satoshi and spit out orders. "Satoshi kill those pathetic losers! Not just those five but the other 93 as well! There is no place for losers in my gang! Fail me and you may as well impale yourself on that sword of yours and commit suicide!"

"You got it boss!" Satoshi said with a sadistic gleam in his eyes as he effortlessly hopped off of the stage where he landed on the floor in a crouched position. He straightened his posture and unsheathed his sword in one fluid motion.

The men that were unlucky enough to still be conscious stared at Satoshi with wide, fearful eyes as they struggled to get away from him. They all knew how lethal and proficient he was with a sword after all.

"We've had some good times men but the boss ordered me to slaughter you all and orders are orders." Satoshi said nonchalantly as he shrugged his shoulders. It was clear to everyone present that he had absolutely no qualms about killing his fellow gang members.

"Uh what Tonma do boss?" The big brute asked stupidly as he looked to Shiki for answers.

"Kill Rin and the rest of that little group over there." Shiki told him with a smirk as he thumbed over in their direction.

"Ok boss." Tonma said as he too hopped off the stage and faced the large group.

Rin and Kohaku were enveloped tightly in Fumi's arms as they stared wearily at their ex-captor. Kagome, Fumi, and Sara gasped in fear as they stared wide eyed at the giant before them. Kikyo, Ayame, Toran, and Kagura were also frightened but too cool to let it show. Kuranosuke, Ijiri, Suikotsu, and Koga stepped forward and stood in front of the women as they prepared to fight Tonma. Yori stood with his daughter prepared to step in and fight if the four of them failed to stop the monster. Naraku too would fight if he had no other choice. He stood off away from the others but still pretty close.

"Wolf you guys can handle that giant freak can't ya?!" Inuyasha called out as he looked to Koga.

"You insult me dog of course we…"

Koga went soaring through the air where he landed on top of a table a few feet away.

"Koga!" Ayame yelled panicked as she ran over to the table and to his side.

It took a few minutes but Koga slowly began to sit up. He had his arms wrapped around his stomach and he was coughing up large amounts of blood.

"Tonma there packs quite a punch doesn't he Koga?! I call him my Japanese Hulk! There was enough force in that punch to cripple an adult elephant! There's not a doubt in my mind that that blow ruined your stomach!"

Kikyo joined Ayame and she assessed Koga's stomach. When she pressed down on it the slightest bit Koga released an agonizing groan and fell back onto the table.

"Damn it Kikyo what the hell was that for?!" He hissed angry and in a lot of pain.

Kikyo ignored him and she said speaking to Ayame. "Judging from the large red area of skin on your fiancé's abdomen and the painful groan he released when I barely applied pressure to it. It's safe for me to diagnose him with an abdominal contusion or in laymen's terms a bruised stomach. You should get him to the hospital as soon as we get out of here." She smirked at Koga and said. "No more fighting for you tonight Koga or for quite some time actually. Doctor's orders."

Koga slammed his right fist on the table but said nothing more as he laid there and stewed in his own pain and anger.

Kuranosuke took a swing at Tonma but he easily blocked it and tossed him aside like a ragdoll where he landed on the floor a few feet away.

"Are you alright Kuranosuke?" Kikyo called out prepared to go assist him if need be.

"I think that monster dislocated my shoulder but other than that I'm fine." Kuranosuke answered her while wincing as he touched his tender shoulder.

"I'm afraid you'll have to deal with the pain a little while longer until things are finished here. I suggest you make a trip to the hospital soon afterward as well." Kikyo instructed.

Kuranosuke nodded.

While the others were busy trying to take down Tonma, Team Tensho-Tama was combating a sword-wielding Satoshi. The man was formidable with a sword and even though it was five against one no one side was winning over the other one. Team T-T had not suffered any injuries or losses from Satoshi and had so far prevented him from slaughtering any of his fellow gang members. Likewise none of the members of Team T-T have been able to land a hit on Satoshi. The battle had come to a standstill.

"Your friends are getting their asses kicked by Tonma. Looks like they could use some help." Satoshi said with a smirk as he twirled his sword as if it were a baton.

"Damn it fuckface is right, but if we all go help them he'd be free to slaughter his gang members!" Inuyasha said with a frown as he glared at Satoshi.

"I'll go and battle Tonma on my own. You four can stay and handle Satoshi." Sango spoke up as she studied Tonma and his fighting style.

"Sango no! That beast will kill you! You saw what he did to Koga and Kuranosuke just then! There's no way you can take him on your own!" Inuyasha yelled at Sango with a frown on his face.

"I absolutely forbid it Sango!" Midoriko commanded her niece as she frowned at her and shot her a warning glare.

"Going to battle him on your own is suicide!" InuTaisho added with a worried frown on his face.

"I'm going anyway whether you guys want me to or not." Sango said defiantly as she continued to watch Tonma's fighting style as he battled with Suikotsu, Ijiri and Naraku who were all putting up a pretty good fight. The three men had superior fighting skills but Tonma clearly outmatched them in strength even if it was 3 against 1.

She began to walk in the direction of the fight.

Midoriko, Inuyasha, and InuTaisho made to physically stop her but Sesshomaru stood in their way.

"Get the hell out of the way Sesshomaru! Don't you see Sango's about to get herself killed or at the very least seriously injured?! Don't you care?!" Inuyasha yelled at his elder sibling as he glared at him.

"She can take care of herself. Tonma won't be a problem for her." Sesshomaru calmly explained to his brother. He then looked to Sango and said. "Go. Take that gargantuan down."

"Thanks Sessh, for believing in me! I won't let you down!" Sango said while grinning at him before she ran to join the fight with Tonma.

_Be safe. _

Sesshomaru thought before he focused his attention back on Satoshi the others following his lead.

"Oh you people can relax! I want to see how this fight pans out myself so I won't attack you for now! There's no way Princess can take down Tonma though, but it'll sure as hell make for some great entertainment!" Satoshi said with a wicked laugh as he leaned on his now sheathed sword and focused on the fight.

Team Tensho-Tonma did as well.

**Meanwhile…**

"Nothing we do affects this guy! I'm giving him all I've got!" Suikotsu said angry and out of breath as he glared at Tonma.

"I'm a soldier, and I've had my fair share of opponents, but none have been as challenging as him." Ijiri agreed with Suikotsu as he released a sigh and watched Tonma.

Naraku said nothing but he agreed with the other two men. The bastard had skin of steel!

"You little men weak! Can't beat Tonma!" Tonma said as he laughed and mocked Suikotsu, Ijiri, and Naraku.

"Well how about you take on a woman since the men aren't much of a challenge?"

Tonma turned around and saw Sango standing a few feet away from him.

"Sango what are you doing?! If we can't beat him you certainly can't! Go with the other women and stay out of danger!" Kuranosuke yelled at Sango with a worried frown on his face as he attempted to get up but failed.

Sango scowled and glared at him. She hissed. "Who the hell do you think you are ordering me around?! I am Sango Tama and I'll do as I damn well please!"

Kuranosuke nodded vigorously with a frightened look on his face as he wisely kept his mouth shut.

Kagome smirked. She had to agree with Kuranosuke. Tonma was going to wipe the floor with Sango. Go Tonma! Kick her ass! It was official she was Team Tonma.

The others were also worried for Sango but kept quiet. Nothing they could have said or done was going to stop her at this point so why bother.

"Tonma not beat up lady. Too pretty." He said while shaking his head vigorously.

"I'm flattered Tonma, really I am, but it wasn't a request. You've injured two of my friends already and if I let you go on you'll only cause more harm and destruction. Of course, if you promise not to hurt anymore of my friends I won't fight you." Sango explained to the violent simpleton. She hoped she didn't use words that were too big where he wouldn't understand.

Tonma looked as if he were actually **thinking** about Sango's offer.

Shiki glared at Tonma and he said coldly. "Don't you listen to her Tonma! Follow my orders or you die!"

Tonma swallowed hard and a look of fear appeared on his face.

He told Sango sadly. "Sorry pretty lady but you heard boss. I die if I not do what he says. I not want to die!"

Sango sighed deeply and she said just as sadly. "I'm sorry too Tonma."

She gestured for Tonma to come at her with both hands.

Tonma ran at full speed toward Sango which was surprisingly fast given his large stature. He reached her in no time and as he went to throw a punch Sango caught his right wrist with both hands and with a mighty yell she flipped him onto the floor where he landed on his back with a loud thud and a painful groan.

The entire floor was enveloped in a stunned silence. The fact that a petite, 5'2" female flipped a huge, 6'5" male with ease was mind-boggling and nearly incomprehensible.

"Where on earth did she learn that move?! I certainly didn't teach it to her!" Midoriko asked shocked as she looked at her niece with wide eyes.

InuTaisho shrugged too shocked to speak as he stared in disbelief at his goddaughter.

"That was fucking awesome! I don't know where she learned that move but she kicked ass!" Inuyasha said excited with a proud grin on his face as he looked at his best friend/crush. He called out to her. "You rock Sango!"

Sango smiled and winked at him and said. "Thanks Inu!"

_Excellent job Sango._ Sesshomaru thought.

Kagome growled at their exchanged and glared at Sango.

"Not so sure about that plan of yours now are you Kags?" Kagura asked with a smirk as she elbowed the younger woman.

"Shut the hell up Kagura! I'm not scared of her just because she can flip somebody twice her size! I'm determined to carry out my plan now more than ever!" Kagome hissed as she directed her glare from Sango to Kagura.

Kagura's smirk widened and she said. "No one ever said you were scared of her."

She laughed evilly as she walked away from a red-faced Kagome.

_Bitch! _Kagome though bitterly as she glared at Kagura's retreating figure.

"No way! Princess actually took Tonma down! No one's been able to do that before not even me!" Satoshi said as he stared awestruck at Sango. He called out to Sango. "Hey Princess, you're my type of woman! Ditch these losers and come join our gang! You won't regret a life with me I guarantee it!"

"My name's Sango, not Princess, and these losers as you call them are my friends and family who I wouldn't dream of betraying. Besides I wouldn't want to be a member of a pathetic gang lead by the likes of Shiki!" Sango coolly replied as she cut her eyes in the swordsman's direction.

"Satoshi stop flirting with that bitch and get back to doing what I told you to do!" Shiki yelled at him with all of his might absolutely livid. He looked at Tonma and yelled. "Tonma if you don't get your big ass up and kill Sango I'll kill you myself!"

Tonma sat up with difficulty and looking at Shiki he said with a frown on his face. "No."

"No?! Did you just tell **me** no?! That flip must have made you lose what little sense you had!" Shiki yelled at him shaking with rage.

"Tonma tired of you and gang! You mean! I not kill Sango, can't kill Sango, she nice lady! I on her side now!" Tonma said as he stood up all the while glaring at Shiki.

"A wise decision Tonma. You won't regret it I promise." Sango beamed at him as she placed a hand on his large chest.

He grinned back at her.

"Fine! I don't need you anyway!" Shiki said to Satoshi. "It's just me and you now Satoshi! Kill Tonma for me! Death is the only punishment fitting enough for a traitor like him!"

"K-Kill Tonma?! You're sure?!" Satoshi stuttered out as he looked at his boss.

"Are you questioning my orders Satoshi?!" Shiki hissed as he glared at him.

"N-No sir! But can't we just spare him?!"

"No! Death is the only option!"

Satoshi locked eyes with Tonma and the two stared at each other for quite some time. With a sigh Satoshi threw his sheathed sword to the carpeted floor.

He looked Shiki in the eyes and said. "I won't kill him Shiki and I'm leaving the gang as well, so you may as well kill me too! You're a tyrannical, psychotic monster and you're the one that deserves to die!"

He walked over and stood beside Tonma.

Tonma quickly swept him up in his arms into a tight hug. He exclaimed. "Yay Satoshi on good side now! Tonma happy have his best friend with him!"

"Shut up you idiot! I'm not your best friend!" Satoshi said harshly but the smile on his face wasn't hard to miss.

Tonma only hugged him harder while laughing and grinning.

"Good to have you aboard Satoshi. As I told Tonma earlier it was a wise decision and you will not regret it." Sango said as she smiled warmly at the swordsman who was being crushed in the arms of his self-proclaimed best friend.

"Th—anks!" Satoshi wheezed out his face beginning to turn blue from a lack of oxygen courtesy of Tonma.

"Tonma why don't you let Satoshi go. You're hugging him so tight he's turning blue and can't breathe." Sango kindly suggested as she touched the giant gently on the arm to get his attention.

Tonma quickly unwrapped his arms from around Satoshi and the man fell to his knees breathing a mile a minute trying to suck in as much air into his lungs as he could.

"Tonma sorry Satoshi! Didn't mean to hurt you!"

Satoshi was too busy trying to catch his breath that he couldn't respond but his glare spoke volumes.

"You're so pathetic Shiki! Your own men have deserted you and you're all alone! Just give up and turn yourself in!" Inuyasha taunted the gangster with a smirk on his face.

"I'll never give up!" Shiki yelled with a demented gleam in his eyes. He reached into his suit coat and pulled out a gun. He waved it wildly this way and that, sending the trapped guests into a panic, before he finally stopped and aimed the gun a specific target.

"If you had been a good little bitch and stayed in the closet like I told you none of this would have happened Rin! Because of you I've lost my gang, my chance at a fortune, and a whole hell of a lot more!" He grinned like the maniac that he was and he asked. "Are you ready to die Rinny?! Ready or not here the bullet comes!"

**POW!**

"RUN RIN!" Everyone yelled at her but she was frozen in fear. Fumi and Kohaku tried to move her to no avail and they would have continued to try if not for Ijiri grabbing them both and getting them out of harm's way.

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, InuTaisho, and Midoriko all tried to get to Rin but they knew they were too far away to make it in time to save her. That didn't mean they wouldn't try though!

Sango, who was the closest to Rin since the others that were around had dispersed, acted quickly and ran in front of Rin. She took the bullet and fell face first onto the floor.

"Sango!" Rin screamed with tears running down her face as she snapped out of her trance. She fell to her knees and began to wail.

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, InuTaisho, and Midoriko finally reached Rin and Sango:

Sesshomaru immediately went to console Rin. He didn't shed a tear but his face was stonier than usual.

"No, no, no this can't be happening! This isn't real! Sango please wake up! Please, please wake up!" Midoriko yelled and pleaded with her niece as she shook her head to and fro in denial crying all the while.

InuTaisho had a sad look on his face. He was crying on the inside because he had to remain strong for Midoriko. He wrapped his arms around his best friend and she welcomed his embrace as she cried into his chest. He couldn't believe his goddaughter was gone.

Inuyasha fell to his knees and pounded his fists as hard as he could into the floor out of both anger and despair. A single tear fell out of his right eye and onto the floor.

"Ayame please tell me Sango wasn't shot! Tell me she's alive!" Koga pleaded with his fiancée as he lay face up on the table and turned his head to the side to look at her.

"I could Koga, but I'd be lying to you. She's gone." Ayame said solemnly as she looked down at Koga with tears in her emerald green eyes.

"I really wish you would've lied to me Ayame. I really do." Koga said his voice thick with emotion as he clenched his fists so hard his knuckles turned white and he closed his eyes to keep the tears from falling.

Toran, Kagura, and Sara had sad looks on their faces and while neither Kagura nor Toran could bring themselves to cry Sara shed some tears. They were all racked with guilt. How could they ever think to ruin the life of a woman like Sango Tama? No one who would thoughtlessly jump in the path of a bullet to save the life of a little girl could be that bad. The way they saw it they should be the ones dead instead of her. They deserved if after all for being such bitches.

Yori hugged his daughter as he sadly watched Midoriko cry over Sango's lifeless body. His heart went out to her and he could only imagine how she was feeling. That could have just as easily been Sara's lifeless body lying there and as he hugged his only child tighter he couldn't help but be thankful that she was alive and in his arms. Sango was a brave, young woman to sacrifice her life for little Rin's and she would forever have his respect.

Kuranosuke was crying unashamedly and struggling to get up with the use of one arm so he could get to Sango.

Ijiri, with a solemn look on his face, helped him up and watched sadly as he slowly approached Sango's body. He was a soldier, and witnessing death on a daily basis was a part of his job, and while it may have been something he had gotten used to dealing with, it didn't make it any less sad to see a comrade, or in this case a courageous young woman, die. Sango Tama was a true soldier in his book!

A crying Fumi held a sobbing Kohaku in her arms. She had only known Sango a little over a month and she was this sad. She could only imagine how heartbroken her baby boy was. She had been his teacher, his favorite teacher, after all. She would even venture to say she had been like a big sister to him. She felt strong arms wrap around herself and Kohaku and instantly knew it was Ijiri. She laid her head on his chest and smiled softly. She loved her husband! He was always there for not only her, but their son as well. He was the best! She would miss Sango and she knew her son would as well.

Kohaku couldn't believe it! His favorite teacher in the whole wide world was dead and he'd witnessed it with his very own eyes. Sango hadn't been like other teachers. She had been young and fun yet strict at the same time. He'd gotten to know her even better thanks to Rin and he liked her even more now, well he did she was gone now and he'd never hear another one of her lessons again. He looked at Rin who was even more shook up probably than he was. If there was a child that maybe loved Sango more than he had it was Rin. She would need him now more than ever and he would be the greatest best friend he could be. I'm going to miss you Sango. No other teacher will be as great as you were.

Hiro, Kyo, and Riku were sad just like the others. They didn't know Sango but the fact that she sacrificed her life to save Rin was not only sad but admirable in their book. They had never seen someone so selfless in their lives.

"Satoshi Sango die?!" Tonma asked his friend with the most pitiful look on his face as he looked down at him.

It took everything Satoshi had in him not to cry and he choked out. "Yeah buddy she's dead."

Tonma, who had looked close to tears earlier, let them fall as he cried silently for his new and now old friend.

Satoshi patted him on back and stayed silent as he still struggled to hold back his tears. Slowly but surely they started to fall and he held his head down to hide them from the others. Crying was a sign of weakness and Satoshi was not weak.

Kagome was grinning on the inside, but to keep up appearances she pretended to be sad outwardly. She couldn't believe Sango had done her work for her! She'd gotten rid of her own self! She was so happy she could die! No pun intended. Oh who was she kidding the pun was so intended! R.I.P. Sango, I for one will not miss you!

Kimi, who was crying and intermingled in the crowd, looked at Kagome and frowned. How dare that bitch pretend to be sad! This was what she wanted all along, and she knew she was bursting with joy on the inside! The only consolation she got out of Sango's death is that she wouldn't have to deal with a two-faced bitch like Kagome Higurashi as her so called best friend anymore. Damn I'm going to miss you Sango. There will never be another like you.

Kikyo had an unreadable expression on her face as she stared at Sango's corpse. She may have had a slight dislike for Sango and agreed to be a part of her sister's plan to ruin her, but that didn't mean she wanted her to die. Nevertheless, she didn't feel sad either. She looked at Sesshomaru. He was bottling up his emotions more so than usual and that wasn't good for him. She could only imagine what he must be feeling. A perverse happiness filled her at just that moment. Now that Sango was dead it was up to her to take care of Sesshomaru like she had done those twelve blissful years Sango wasn't a part of the gang. She would regain her place as Sesshomaru's best friend once more and no one was going to come between them again.

Suikotsu had a solemn expression on his face as he watched Sango's loved ones mourn over her dead body. He hadn't known Sango personally but from what he observed she hadn't seemed like a bad person. She couldn't have been after all if she took a bullet for a little girl. You rest on Sango. You rest on.

Bankotsu, who was in the crowd, was in a state of shock. He and Sango had been friends in high school but drifted apart over the years after they graduated. He never would have thought his first time seeing her again would also be his last, and he hadn't even gotten to talk to her. Damn life was cruel! Even though he was sad at least she died with dignity.

Jakotsu, who was standing next to Bankotsu, placed a comforting hand on his best friend's shoulder. He had never liked Sango, whenever she was around back when he and Bank were in high school Bankotsu would just completely forget about him. He had a crush on her back then and that had been all the more reason for him to hate her. When they graduated and Bank and Sango had lost touch he couldn't have been happier. He had his best friend all to himself again. He wasn't necessarily happy she was dead but he wasn't sad either. He supposed the best way to explain how he felt about her death was indifferent.

Hakudoshi, also in the crowd, was devastated like most of the others. Sango would always come and visit his brother when he had been a kid and she had always been nice to him. Whenever Naraku would try to bully him when she was over she would always kick his ass and make him apologize to him. Those were always the best days and Sango was like a big sister to him, or rather she had been like a big sister him. He hadn't seen her in years until tonight. He kept in touch with her through his brother and once he lost contact with her so did he. He felt guilty because he should've done more to reconnect with her and now that she was dead he knew he would never get the chance again.

Naraku could not think of a time in his 29 years of life where he had ever been sad over anything or for anyone. Sango's death would mark the first time he felt such an emotion. He couldn't believe the only other person who treated him like he was worth a damn, who treated him like a friend besides Kanna was dead. If he had been a different man he knew he would have shed some tears but they just wouldn't come. That didn't make him any less sad however. Sango Tama was a one of a kind woman and he would forever miss her. Sleep peacefully my friend.

Miroku's heart literally stopped when he saw Sango fall to the ground. Never in a million years would he have imagined the love of his life, his ex-wife dead at such a young age. She'd always been a strong-willed, physically strong woman who exercised every day when they were married, and ate pretty healthy with the occasional splurge on junk food one weekend of each month. She had been the picture of health and he always thought she'd die in her sleep of old age never from a bullet at the age of 27. It took everything he had not to run out there, sweep Sango in his arms, and hold her until he joined her in death. What stopped him you ask? His cowardice is what was stopping him. If he went out there Midoriko, InuTaisho, Inuyasha, and the others, but more importantly Sesshomaru, would beat him to death. I'm sorry Sango but I'm just not ready to die yet. I'll always love you though.

"Eh, she wasn't the bitch I wanted but she'll do!" Shiki said while laughing evilly as he rubbed the gun as if it were his beloved pet.

"SHIKI YOU SONOFABITCH I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Inuyasha yelled in a blind rage as he looked to the stage at Shiki.

InuTaisho, Suikotsu, Naraku, and a few of the other men who were physically and emotionally capable joined Inuyasha.

"Ugh…what happened? I feel like I've been punched in the chest."

"Im—Impossible! There's no way you can be alive! I killed you! What the hell are you?!" Shiki yelled freaked out as he dropped the gun on the floor. He fell to his knees with his hands on both sides of his head and his eyes wide in disbelief.

"S-Sango! Y-You're alive! Oh thank goodness! It's a miracle!" Midoriko yelled happily as she now cried tears of joy while wrapping her arms around her niece who was now sitting up.

Shiki was forgotten as everyone out on the floor surrounded Sango happy she was alive. Well everyone but Koga that is who was still confined to the table and Ayame who stayed with him.

"Am I hearing right Ayame?! Is Sango really alive?!" Koga asked happily as he looked to the redhead for answers.

"Yes Koga she's alive. It's as Midoriko said a miracle!" Ayame answered him with a smile.

Koga didn't care this time he allowed the tears to flow and a grin as big as his ego lit up his entire face.

Ayame watched Koga cry and knew then and there that Sango held a special place in his heart. She looked at all the men surrounding Sango and realized that she held a special place in most of the men's hearts. It was clear to her in that moment that there was really no way she, Kagome, or any of the other women could compete with Sango when it came to their men. Looking at Kagome it was safe for her to say she hadn't come to the same realization she had and that she hated Sango even more now if that were possible.

"I'm alive?! Of course I'm alive! What are you talking about Aunt Midoriko?!" Sango asked her aunt confused.

"You mean you don't remember?" Fumi asked.

"No that's why I asked the question! Will someone please explain to me what's going on?!" Sango asked exasperated looking around at all of the people surrounding her for answers.

"Shiki shot at Rin intending to kill her but you jumped in front of her and took the bullet instead. You fell to the floor and we assumed you were dead but apparently we were wrong." InuTaisho quickly and efficiently explained what happened to Sango.

"Oh yeah now I remember…" Sango trailed off. Her eyes widened and she started groping her chest. She continued. "How on earth did I survive that?! I thought for sure the bullet went straight through me and I was a goner. There's a hole in my dress where the bullet hit but there's no blood. Where's the bullet?! Nothing's making any sense!"

"The bullet's right there." Inuyasha pointed out where it sat on the carpeted floor just behind Sango.

'

Sango turned around slightly and picked it up. She observed it closely and replied. "It's dented so it must have collided with something hard but what on earth could it have…"

She paused and reached into her dress pulling out the locket Sesshomaru gave her all of those years ago. Sure enough there was a dent, the exact same size of the bullet, on the front of the piece of jewelry.

"Sesshomaru's locket saved your life Sango!" Rin spoke up with a grin as she hugged the woman tighter around the middle.

Sango smiled down at Rin before she looked up at Sesshomaru and smiled at him as well. She didn't feel like any words needed to be exchanged between them at least not yet anyway.

"I can't take this anymore! Woman you're some kind of witch!" Shiki yelled psychotically still on his knees wide eyed with fear. It appears Sango's 'resurrection' sent him spiraling into madness.

"Shiki I'm not a…"

"Shut up! Only a witch can bring herself back to life!" Shiki yelled at Sango as he reached for the gun and grasped it in his hand.

"Shiki put the gun down. It's…"

"Don't talk witch! I know you're just trying to put a curse on me to take my life! Well I won't let you kill me witch," He smirked at Sango as he put the barrel gun to the side of his head and placed his finger on the trigger. "I'm going to kill my own self before you can!"

"Shiki you idiot don't…"

"I win!" Shiki said with a maniacal grin and laugh that could rival the Joker's.

He pulled the trigger and that was the end of Shiki.

(L)*(A)*(T)*(E)*(R)

After the police, investigators, health care workers, media, and various others had come and gone after almost two hours InuTaisho decided it was time he issue a formal apology to the guests that attended his party before they left. He grabbed a microphone from a mike stand on the stage that was surrounded by yellow, do not cross, police tape. He stood up on a table and instantly got everyone's attention. He put the mike up to his lips and after clearing his throat he said.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and children, I apologize for the horrific events you've all been forced to witness tonight. Due to said events this is the last party I, InuTaisho Tensho, will be hosting. I appreciate you all for coming out and supporting me but…"

"You can't quit throwing these parties Tensho!" a random male guest yelled from amongst the crowd.

"Yeah, you always throw the best parties! Most rich people's parties are stuffy and boring but yours are always fun!" this time a random female guest yelled from amongst the crowd.

Various murmurs of agreement were heard throughout the 23rd floor from the rest of the guests.

"You'd all still attend another one of my parties even after what happened tonight?" InuTaisho asked flabbergasted.

"YEAH!"

"We know what happened tonight wasn't your fault Mr. Tensho and we don't hold it against you. Don't beat yourself up about it." A kind, elderly woman at the front of the crowd said as she smiled warmly at InuTaisho.

The rest of the crowd agreed with the old woman.

"I…well…ok you all win. I won't stop throwing my parties." InuTaisho said with a grin/

A chorus of happy shouts rang throughout the room at InuTaisho's news.

"It's almost three in the morning people. I think it's time you all better be getting out of here and back home or to your hotels or wherever you're staying. I have enjoyed you all and see you next shindig." InuTaisho said before he replaced the mike back in the mike stand and went to rejoin his friends and family.

It took about another 45 minutes for everyone to exit the 23rd floor and InuTaisho and the others that remained decided to wait until everyone was gone. Koga had been taken by ambulance to the hospital and Ayame rode with him. Kuranosuke was also taken to the hospital by ambulance. Sango had promised she'd drive his car over to the hospital and meet him there as soon as things were settled at Tensho Corp.

She had something to take care of first though.

She walked over to Sesshomaru, who was talking with Rin, and tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned around and as soon as he did she wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight embrace and laid her head on his broad chest.

Rin was grinning from ear to ear at the scene and slowly walked away to join Kohaku and to give them space.

"Why are you hugging me so tightly Sango?" Sesshomaru asked her as he slowly allowed himself to relax in her arms and he wrapped his arms around her slender waist.

"It's my way of thanking you for saving my life. If you had never given me that locket all of those years ago I'd have been dead right now." She began to cry. "I just—thank you so much Sessh and you just don't know how grateful I am to you for always having my back even unintentionally as in this case."

Sesshomaru honestly didn't know what to say. He pulled away from her and placed the index finger of his right hand under her chin and lifted it up so she was looking him in the eyes.

He said as he wiped the tears from her eyes. "Don't cry Sango. You know how much I despise that."

"I'm crying because of you idiot but they're tears of joy!" Sango answered as she smiled at him.

Sesshomaru smirked at her. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "You know I'll always be here for you Sango and I'm glad you're alive."

As he was straightening himself his lips grazed her cheek with the softest kiss.

Sango squeezed his hand while smiling and nodding. She then looked at the others and said. "It's time I go guys! Kuranosuke's probably thinking I've ditched him by now so I better get his car to him!"

Everyone said their goodbyes as they watched Sango step into the elevator.

"We'll get that locket of yours fixed soon Sango." said Sesshomaru.

"Ok."

She waved at them all one last time before the doors closed and she began her descent.

The others followed Sango's lead as they headed toward the elevator.

"This has been the worst fucking Valentine's Day ever!" Inuyasha said with a frown while shaking his head.

The others unanimously agreed.

(L)*(M)*(A)*(Y)*(V)

That was Chapter 25 of my story Le Monstré Aux Yeux Verts and the final installment of Valentine Violence I hope you enjoyed it!

I know it's been almost five months since I last updated but I've started nursing school and it is very time consuming. I haven't given up on this story it's just finding the time to write that's the problem. Please be patient with me and continue to be faithful readers.

Please review or add me to your favorite authors list, this story to your favorite stories list, subscribe to the story, or whatever you choose!

Just do something to let me know you are interested in me continuing the story!

*~(animeroxz)~*


	26. Silenced

Le Monstré Aux Yeux Verts

Chapter 26: Silenced 

**I don't own Inuyasha and I never will!**

**Summary: **This monster with eyes of jade, it pits sibling against sibling, it tests some friendships and breaks others apart, it ends relationships, destroys families, and most importantly it brings about ruin and absolute chaos. It grows stronger by the day, feeding off the malice of its prey. Can the prey find a way to defeat this monster before it is too late and it devours them all?

(M)*(I)*(D)*(O)*(R)*(I)*(K)*(O)*(T)*(O)*(N)*(M)*(A)*(S)*(A)*(T)*(O)*(S)*(H)*(I)

"Ms. Tama are you sure about letting me and Tonma stay here?" Satoshi asked Midoriko with a look of uncertainty on his face.

"Of course I'm sure. I wouldn't have invited you to stay if I weren't." Midoriko said as she smiled at Satoshi.

"But we're ex-thugs who attempted to kill you and your family and friends. How can you welcome us into your home so easily?" Satoshi continued to question the woman.

"The key word being ex-thugs, as in you're no longer thugs, besides you two chose the right side in the end and that's all that matters to me. I forgive you so stop asking me questions and go and pick yourself out a room there are plenty to choose from."

"Midoriko Sango live with you?" Tonma asked looking around the foyer.

"No Tonma I'm afraid she doesn't. She lives way across town. It's about a forty-five minute drive from here to her house."

"Oh." Tonma said sadly as he put his head down.

"Ole Tonma there has a bit of a crush on your niece. He was really looking forward to seeing Sango." Satoshi whispered to Midoriko.

A sad smile appeared on Midoriko's face as she looked at Tonma.

"You know what boys picking a room can wait! What do you say we go pay Sango a visit?!"

Tonma's head immediately shot up and a wide grin was on his face.

"We go see Sango! Tonma happy! Hurry let go!"

He was already out the front door.

Midoriko laughed.

"Come along Satoshi. You heard the man he said hurry."

"Aye aye ma'am."

They too exited the mansion.

(K)*(I)*(K)*(Y)*(O)*(S)*(E)*(S)*(S)*(H)*(O)*(M)*(A)*(R)*(U)

"Where is Rin Sesshomaru?" Kikyo asked as she sat on his couch sipping a cup of hot cocoa.

"At the Nagase apartment. Fumi and Ijiri are taking her and Kohaku out for breakfast later this morning and then to that indoor fun zone in the mall." Sesshomaru answered her sitting in his favorite recliner with his fingers locked and his chin resting on them as he looked straight ahead.

"That sounds like fun. I'm sure she will enjoy herself." Kikyo said with a smile.

Sesshomaru made a sound of agreement as he still continued to stare blankly ahead.

"So Sesshomaru, when you called me earlier today and said you needed to see me you sounded so serious, well more serious than usual anyway. What's going on?" Kikyo asked her best friend feeling apprehensive. Could he have found out about her sister's plan to ruin Sango's life and her involvement in it? If he had she was screwed and could kiss their friendship goodbye.

Sesshomaru looked at Kikyo for the first time since she entered the apartment thirty minutes ago. His golden eyes were pensive and he seemed to be staring right through her.

"Well I've never been one to mince words Kikyo so I'm going to cut to the chase. When you and I broke up many years ago after a brief period of dating I felt it was a mutual decision. It was brought to my attention however, by someone that shall remain unnamed, that perhaps I may have coerced you into agreeing to the break up. Would you agree or disagree with my previous statements Kikyo?"

Kikyo swallowed hard. Why on earth did he have to bring this subject up after all of these years?! She almost wished he had discovered her sister's plot to ruin Sango and was chewing her out about joining her. Almost being the keyword.

"I…Sesshomaru that was so long ago. I hardly think what happened then is relevant now." Kikyo said uncharacteristically dodging the question.

"Just answer my question Kikyo." Sesshomaru said as he frowned at her.

"I disagree. You know our breakup was mutual. Whoever made you question that is an idiot and you shouldn't listen to them." Kikyo answered him as she looked down ever so briefly before looking back up to look him in the eyes.

"You're lying to me Kikyo." Sesshomaru said as he looked at her with slight disapproval shining in his golden eyes.

"I'm not lying."

She avoided eye contact with him for the briefest of moments once more.

"You're lying to me about not lying to me. I despise liars Kikyo, you know that, and you've never been the best liar anyway. Why even try to lie to me Kikyo? We're both adults but right now you're acting like your immature sister. Just tell me the truth." Sesshomaru said giving her a hard stare. It was like a mix between his usual look of indifference and his glare.

Kikyo sighed deeply. She sat the mug of hot cocoa down on a coaster and looked her best friend in the eyes no matter how hard it was for her to do such a thing.

"I apologize Sesshomaru. You're right I was acting rather childish. You deserve nothing but the truth and I'm going to be honest with you from here on out about this topic." She took another deep breath. "I had a crush on you back in high school Sesshomaru and when we were dating I was the happiest girl in the world. I thought you felt the same way that is until you approached me saying you felt like we were better off friends because we were too alike. I was crushed, but I couldn't force you to return my affections, so I agreed with you. The way I saw it, better I be your best friend and remain in your life than become another one of your fan girls who you'd avoid like the plague and not have you in my life at all."

"Why didn't you ever tell me how you really felt about me Kikyo?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Would it have changed anything if I had?" Kikyo asked him.

"No, I suppose not, but to keep your feelings for me bottled up inside for so long must have been awful for you."

"It was but I managed." Kikyo said no longer looking him in the eyes.

"When you started dating Inuyasha was it a way for you to try and get over me?"

"Partly, and I actually did like him, not as much as I liked you mind you but still pretty close. My heart was broken for a second time however, because I realized he didn't return my affections. His heart belonged to another." Kikyo explained. A mirthless chuckle escaped her lips and she said. "You Tensho brothers sure know how to break a girl's heart."

"It was never my intention to ever hurt you Kikyo. You're one of the few people I respect in this world and that I consider a friend." Sesshomaru said as he looked at her with sincerity in his usual cold eyes.

"That's all I'll ever be to you isn't it? Just a friend?" Kikyo asked him as she forced herself to look him in the eyes.

"Yes."

"I see."

She looked down at her lap.

"This changes nothing between us as far as I'm concerned Kikyo. I'm still willing to be friends with you but if it's too much for you then I'll completely understand if you want to cut all ties with me."

"No Sesshomaru that's the last thing I want! Of course I still want to be friends with you it's just I never intended for you to find out how I truly felt about you. I'm just a bit embarrassed is all." Kikyo said as she looked him in his eyes and then blushed slightly.

"Well there's no need for that Kikyo, as I said before this changes nothing between us. Besides you can't help who you fall in love with, or so I've been told anyway since I've never experienced the emotion first hand myself."

"You'll fall in love one day soon Sesshomaru. It happens to the best of us at least once in our lifetime." Kikyo told him thinking about Sango.

"I'm not saying this to be insensitive Kikyo but there is not one woman I've met in my 29 years of life that I've been attracted to or deemed worthy enough to have my heart."

"Not one woman? What about Kagura, Toran, Sara?"

Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Then why are you dating Sara if you don't love her or at the very least are attracted her?"

"She was the better choice out of Toran and Kagura when I was forced to pick a girl because of my father's idiotic contest to find me a girlfriend."

"Sesshomaru Tensho!" Kikyo said while frowning at him in disapproval.

"I know it was a bad move. I'll end things with her soon enough." Sesshomaru said while shrugging.

"You had better! Never string a woman along Sesshomaru!" Kikyo said still frowning at him.

Sesshomaru nodded at her.

"My brother was even more of an idiot than I thought he was to choose your pathetic sister over you. You're the far greater catch."

Kikyo smiled at him.

"I appreciate that Sesshomaru but Kagome wasn't the girl Inuyasha was in love with."

"She wasn't? Who was it then?"

"You mean you really have no idea?"

"No, that's why I asked you who she was Kikyo." Sesshomaru said slightly annoyed.

"It…I don't feel like it's my place to tell you that Sesshomaru. If you really want to know ask Inuyasha yourself."

"Fair enough."

Kikyo stood up.

"You're leaving already?" Sesshomaru asked her as he looked up at her since he was still sitting down.

"Yes. I've embarrassed myself a bit too much for one morning."

Sesshomaru said nothing. He simply stood up and walked her to the door and helped her put on her coat like the gentleman that he was.

"You have a pleasant day Kikyo." He said as he opened his apartment door for her.

And that was when Kikyo did something totally unexpected.

She…kissed…Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru was too stunned to push her away or respond. He was stiff as a board and his golden eyes were unblinking as he stared out into the empty 18th floor hallway.

Kikyo kissed him for a full minute before she finally pulled away.

"Why?" was all Sesshomaru managed to get out as he looked down at her his face and eyes as blank as a canvas.

"I had to see if I still felt something for you and I figured the only way for me to do that was to…well…kiss you." Kikyo said while blushing.

"Do you?" Sesshomaru questioned her once more.

"No, no I don't." Kikyo said letting out a sigh of relief and smiling at him.

Sesshomaru nodded.

Kikyo waved goodbye to him and exited the apartment and he closed the door softly behind her.

The good doctor and Kikyo's love life wasn't his problem anymore, not that it was to begin with but he'd been dragged into the middle of it. He'd done his part it was all up to them now.

He looked at his watch. It was still early, only 9:47 am. He supposed he'd do some paperwork until Rin returned to keep him company. He had to admit it was nice having a child in the house. With Rin he was never bored and there was never a dull moment.

(I)*(N)*(U)*(Y)*(A)*(S)*(H)*(A)*(A)*(Y)*(A)*(M)*(E)

When Inuyasha opened his door Sunday morning he wasn't expecting to see a sobbing Ayame.

He frowned and ushering her into his apartment he asked. "What's wrong Red? Why the tears?"

"I-I did it In-Inuyasha…" Ayame managed to get out through her tears as she looked up at him with glossy, sad, emerald green eyes.

"Did what Red?" Inuyasha asked confused as he sat down beside her on his couch.

"You know…" Ayame said cryptically hoping he would understand without her having to tell him. She didn't think she could if she had to anyway.

"I don't…" His golden eyes widened as Ayame's cryptic words dawned on him. "Ah now I understand…Damn Red I didn't think you'd breakup with the wolf while he was in the hospital! You must really have hated him huh?"

He laughed.

"You know I've never hated Koga Inuyasha. I never have and I doubt I ever will. I just decided then and there in the hospital room that I couldn't be in a relationship with him another second longer." Ayame told Inuyasha as she frowned at him for suggesting she hated Koga.

"Sorry Red. So when did you breakup with the wolf and what exactly did you say to him?"

"It was about an hour and a half ago…

**Ayame's Flashback…**

"So you've finally decided to end things with me?" Koga asked Ayame as he lay in his hospital bed looking at her.

Ayame frowned and replied. "You don't seem surprised or the least bit upset about it."

Koga shrugged and said. "I saw the signs months ago that we were heading towards a breakup. I am Japan's best detective after all," He paused to smirk which caused Ayame to roll her eyes. He grew serious once more and continued. "Besides if you hadn't ended things between us I would have done it eventually."

"I see. I never knew you cared so little for me." Ayame said coldly her face a stony mask.

"You misunderstand Ayame. I care about you a great deal as a friend but that's as far as it goes." Koga corrected her.

Ayame said nothing. She merely reached into her purse and pulled out the engagement ring Koga had given her. She walked over to his bedside table and placed the ring gently on the wooden surface.

"You're a free man now Koga. You'll no longer have to worry about me being a part of your life ever again. This is goodbye forever."

Koga's blue eyes widened in shock and he sputtered out. "W-Wait Ayame I don't want you out of my life for good! I would like it very much if we could be friends."

She smiled weakly at him and said. "I'm afraid that's impossible Koga."

"Why?" He inquired of his ex-fiancée while frowning slightly.

She kissed him on the forehead and said. "You have a nice life Koga."

She walked out of the hospital room and didn't look back.

**Present…**

"I know that was hard for you Red but I'm proud of you. You should be proud of yourself. You can finally start being happy again because I know you haven't been these past ten years, at least not truly happy." Inuyasha said as he wrapped an arm around Ayame and pulled her closer to him to comfort her.

She laid her head on his chest and said while smiling. "Thanks Inuyasha. If anybody would understand I knew you would."

"Really?" Inuyasha asked looking down at the top of Ayame's head.

"Your relationship with Kagome is very similar to the way Koga's and mine were." Ayame explained pulling away from him so she could look him in the eye.

Inuyasha nodded in understanding.

"So what were you doing before I interrupted your morning?" Ayame questioned.

"I was actually about to boil myself three pots of ramen for breakfast." Inuyasha answered her.

"Only three pots Inuyasha? You'll barely feel that in your stomach."

"It is for breakfast so I'm going to eat lite." Inuyasha answered standing up.

Ayame stood up as well and she said. "Well I'll get out of your hair so you can eat your ramen in peace. I…"

"Stay and have breakfast with me Red."

"I really shouldn't Inuyasha…" Ayame said with a look of uncertainty on her face.

"Why not? It's not like you have a job to get to, you work from home at your own pace whenever you want, and Koga's not a factor anymore. What's the problem?"

"It's Kagome that's the problem. When I told her you and I talk on the phone and text and stuff she got all jealous and told me to stay away from you. I told her I wouldn't do that in my anger and stormed out of her apartment." Ayame explained.

"So that's why you were in such a hurry to get out of here last week when Kagome showed up?" Inuyasha asked Ayame.

"Yes. She and I made up though and I…"

Inuyasha grabbed her by the wrist and began dragging her toward his kitchen.

"Well Red since you told her you weren't going to stop hanging out with me anyway I don't see the problem. Besides if she comes over today and she starts bitching because you're with me I'll protect you."

Ayame smiled and she asked. "You will?"

Inuyasha turned his head to the side and said with a smirk. "Of course Red. What kind of a best friend would I be if I didn't?"

And just like that Ayame's doubts faded away. She didn't have to worry about Kagome as long as Inuyasha had her back.

(I)*(N)*(U)*(T)*(A)*(I)*(S)*(H)*(O)*(H)*(I)*(R)*(O)*(K)*(Y)*(O)*(R)*(I)*(K)*(U)

"You men figure out which rooms you wanted to be yours yet?" InuTaisho asked Hiro, Kyo, and Riku as he stood in his second floor hallway.

All three men came out of three different rooms and nodded their heads.

"Excellent. We'll get them furnished soon but until then you'll all be staying in the guest room." InuTaisho said with a pleased smile on his face.

"Only one room for the three of us sir?" Riku inquired.

"Oh no worries Riku. The guest room is quite large plus there are two comfortable couches and a comfortable bed for you three to sleep on/in." InuTaisho explained.

Riku nodded.

"I've got to tell you old man this is a nice mansion you've got here." Kyo said as he smirked at InuTaisho and gave him a thumbs up.

Both Hiro and Riku groaned.

"Kyo…" Hiro said exasperated as he placed his head in his right hand and shook it slowly.

"You idiot!" Riku said angrily as he slapped Kyo as hard in as he could in the back of his head.

"Ouch Riku you jerk that hurt! Why'd you slap me?!" Kyo angrily inquired as he rubbed at his sore head.

"While I think the slap was totally unnecessary," He paused here to glare at Riku who smirked and shrugged in response. "Riku did it because you were being rude. You don't call the man that is taking us in and giving us a second chance at life 'old man'. It's insulting to him. Apologize to Mr. Tensho Kyo."

"No, no, his apology is not necessary. I'm pretty sure he didn't mean any harm when he called me old man. It's just his manner of speaking much like my youngest son. Kyo here reminds me a lot of him actually." He smiled at Kyo and said. "Something tells me you and Inuyasha would get along swimmingly."

"Cool!" Kyo said as he smiled back at InuTaisho. He glared at Hiro and Riku and said. "See Mr. Tensho understands me and knew I wasn't being rude. Riku you need to apologize to me for slapping me."

"I will do no…"

"Riku apologize to him." Hiro said while glaring at him.

"Fine…Kyo I'm—s-s-s-**sorry **for slapping you!" Riku forced out as he glared at him.

"I can tell you didn't mean a bit of that apology but I'll take it." Kyo said as he grinned cockily at the man.

Riku gave him the finger.

Kyo merely laughed not at all insulted by the obscene gesture.

InuTaisho laughed boisterously at the three younger men causing them to look at him strangely.

"My mansion hasn't been this lively in years. Ever since Sesshomaru and Inuyasha moved out it's been a bit too quiet around this place for my liking. You boys…err young men are just what this place needed. Two bickering brothers and a level headed brother who tries to keep the peace between them."

"He's not my brother!" Kyo and Riku said simultaneously speaking about each other as they crossed their arms and turned their backs on each other.

"Oh I don't know you two bicker like siblings do and deep down I really do believe you two like each other more than you let on." Hiro said agreeing with InuTaisho as he smiled at them.

They both scoffed.

"I personally believe we're more than just friends. You two may not consider yourselves brothers, but I consider the two of you to be my brothers." Hiro said.

"Really?!" Kyo and Riku asked shocked as they both turned around to look at Hiro who stood between them.

"Of course."

Kyo brought Hiro into a headlock and Riku gave him a slap on the back.

"We feel the exact same way about you Hiro!"

InuTaisho grinned at the touching scene. There was nothing like male bonding.

"While I hate to interrupt your moment. You boys should put your names on the door of the room you chose and we'll head to the guest room afterward. Hiro you hang back for a second I'd like to have a word with you."

He gestured for Hiro to follow him.

**Kitchen…**

"Mr. Tensho before you begin I just want to say thank you for taking me and the guys in the way you have. I know I speak for not only myself but Kyo and Riku as well when I say we are grateful to you." Hiro said bowing to InuTaisho to show his gratitude.

"I did what I felt was right." InuTaisho answered with an uncharacteristic serious look on his face.

Hiro swallowed hard. He had a feeling whatever InuTaisho was about to tell him wasn't anything good.

"Hiro, Rin told me about her time with you, Kyo, and Riku. She told me you used to make her pickpocket and steal from others and about how you'd abuse her physically, mentally, and emotionally and that you'd force Kyo and Riku to do the same." InuTaisho told Hiro with a deep frown on his face and a glare so cold that it sent shivers down the ex-thug's spine.

He swallowed even harder than he had before and looked down at his feet.

"Nothing to say in your defense huh?" InuTaisho asked his voice deep and filled with suppressed rage. It was obvious it was taking everything he had not to kill or at the very least beat Hiro to the brink of death.

"What Rin told you was indeed the truth, so there is no need for me to defend the truth sir." Hiro said, surprised he didn't stutter, as he continued to look down at his feet.

"Look at me when you talk to me boy!" InuTaisho bellowed some of the rage he was suppressing seeping out like sweat from pores.

Hiro quickly looked up though he still couldn't bring himself to look InuTaisho directly in the eye.

"When Rin finished telling me everything I was so filled with rage. All I could think about was abusing the sick fucks that dare abuse my darling granddaughter especially the leader." He paused here to snarl at Hiro. "I was even ready to forgo my decision to take you and your boys in. Rin was your saving grace however. She told me right afterwards that you approached her at my party and apologized to her for all the pain and misfortune you caused her and that she'd accepted your apology and decided to forgive you. I got to thinking if that sweet little girl could forgive the monsters that abused her I should be able to do the same."

"So that means you've forgiven me sir?" Hiro asked hopeful.

"If I hadn't neither you nor Kyo nor Riku would be in my mansion right now."

"That's a relief and I really am sorry for what I did to Rin and I'm going to make it up to her as best as I can. If you'll let me that is." Hiro said still hopeful.

"It's not up to me. Sesshomaru is her father after all and it'll be his decision whether or not he lets you around Rin."

Hiro's eyes widened and he asked frightened. "Oh god! Does Sesshomaru know?!"

"Maybe not at the moment, but I told Rin to tell him the first chance she gets so eventually he will find out and when he does he's coming for you, Kyo, and Riku so you best get prepared."

"Pre-prepared sir? For what?" Hiro asked frightened.

"If you thought I was scary you haven't seen anything yet. You got off easy by getting chewed out by me. Sesshomaru's not a man of words like I am he's a man of action." InuTaisho said with a smirk.

"In other words what you're saying is Sesshomaru's going to kick my ass along with Kyo's and Riku's?" Hiro asked nervously beginning to sweat and shake slightly.

"Oh yeah big time!" InuTaisho said his smirk widening.

Hiro sighed deeply and said. "I suppose it's what I deserve for cruelly mistreating Rin the way I did."

"You damn right so take your punishment like a man when the time comes."

Hiro nodded and he said heading out of the kitchen. "I had better fill Kyo and Riku in on everything."

"Before you do that I have one last thing to tell you that you can pass on to them as well."

"What's that sir?"

"If you three even look like you're thinking about abusing my little Rin I'll kill you."

"N-Noted sir. I'll be sure to pass the message on."

Hiro hightailed it out of the kitchen.

InuTaisho grinned.

"Well I do believe I've gotten my point across quite vividly. No one messes with my granddaughter!"

(K)*(A)*(G)*(O)*(M)*(E)*(K)*(I)*(M)*(I)

Kagome and Kimi sat across from each other in Kimi's living room glaring at one another. The only sound that could be heard was the ticking of the grandfather clock.

"Is there a particular reason why you decided to pay me a visit Kagome especially this early in the morning?" Kimi asked the brunette breaking the silence.

"Oh I think you know why I'm here." Kagome said her glare intensifying.

"I'm afraid I don't. You care to elaborate?"

Kagome reached into her purse and pulled out Kimi's business card slamming it down on the coffee table and sliding it across so Kimi could pick it up.

"I found that business card of yours on the staircase of the thirteenth floor of Tensho Corp. during the party yesterday."

Kimi's eyes widened and she gasped.

"Oh no!"

Kagome smirked and she said cruelly. "Oh no is right Kimi."

She loved the look of absolute terror in Kimi's brown eyes hidden behind her glasses.

The terror was replaced with determination as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone.

"So what if I've found out your secret? I'm calling Sango right now and telling her everything I heard last night. She needs to know her so called best friend plans to kill her."

Kagome frowned and reached over the right arm of the recliner she was sitting in pulling out a wooden baseball bat from a duffel bag.

She stood up with the bat in hand and jumped on top of the coffee table. She ran across it until she was just in front of Kimi and with a swing of her bat the phone flew from Kimi's hand and across the living room landing just in front of the grandfather clock. Kagome ran in front of the grandfather clock and using the bat she smashed Kimi's cell phone to pieces.

She smirked at Kimi and said while leaning on the baseball bat. "I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that Kimi. Calling Sango would be detrimental to my plan you see."

Kimi got out of the recliner she had been sitting in and she said heading toward her front door.

"Fine, if I can't call her I'll just pay her visit and tell her personally like I had originally planned. I will tell Sango of your deceitful ways and murderous thoughts."

Kagome rolled her eyes and asked. "Oh please you think I'm just going to let you walk out of this house?!"

Kimi didn't answer her and she proceeded to grab her winter gear off of her coat rack and put it on.

Kagome straightened up and held the bat in her hands once more. She held it high above her head and ran toward Kimi, whose back was to her, at full speed.

Kimi heard Kagome's rapidly approaching footsteps but before she had a chance to turn around she felt a sharp pain shoot through the entire back of her head and she fell face first onto the floor.

Kagome used her foot to turn Kimi over so she could see her face and she said with a wicked, gleam in her eyes.

"I'm sorry things had to be this way Kimi but you got what you deserved for being a nosey bitch. If you had simply minded your own business I wouldn't have had to resort to such drastic measures."

Kimi's eyes widened and she asked while looking at the rather large amount of crimson staining the baseball bat.

"I-Is that my blood?!"

"Right you are Kimi! That blow I gave you to the back of your head should have killed you instantly but I guess that thick skull of yours needed to be hit with more force than I thought. It matters not however for you'll be dead within the next few minutes anyway judging by the large amount of blood flowing from your cracked skull."

Kimi's vision grew blurry.

How could she have been so stupid?! When she saw Kagome with the bat, and knowing the kind of woman she was, she should have known then and there she planned to use the bat as a weapon to silence her. She should have made a run for it but it was too late now she felt her life slipping away with each passing second.

She could barely make out Kagome's face now and it was getting harder for her to breathe.

"You won't succeed in murdering Sango just because you've silenced me. I won't be the only one to find out your true objective you know. Others will follow in my footsteps and you can't silence them all. Your day is coming Kagome Higurashi and I only wish that I would be alive to see that day but alas I will not be."

She began to cough up blood.

A spiteful laugh escaped Kagome's lips and she fell to her knees.

"That day's never going to come bitch. Now you go ahead and die already and be on the lookout for Sango on the other side. She'll be joining you shortly."

Kimi grabbed a fistful of Kagome's hair and yanked it as hard as she could so that the murderess was directly in her face.

"With my dying breath Kagome Higurashi I pray that the rest of your days on this earth are a living hell."

Kimi's heart stopped, her eyes closed, and the grip she had on Kagome's hair weakened and her hand fell to her side with a dull thud.

"Yes! The bitch is finally dead! It took her long enough to croak!" Kagome yelled happily as she stood to her feet.

She walked back over to where the duffel bag sat on the floor by the recliner she had been sitting in. She placed the now bloodied bat inside and snatching the business card off of the table she threw it inside the duffel bag as well. The card had her fingerprints on it after all and she couldn't let it be found at the scene of a murder.

Looking around to make sure she gathered everything incriminating she picked up both her purse and the duffel bag and proceeded to exit Kimi's home.

It was only once she got into the rental car, it wouldn't do to drive her own vehicle, that she removed the gloves she had been wearing the entire time and threw them in the duffel bag as well.

She cranked up the car and bagged out of Kimi's driveway and drove away whistling a tune. She was far too happy for a person who just committed their first murder and it was clear that she had no remorse about taking another person's life.

She looked at the duffel bag sitting in the passenger's seat of the car along with a container of gasoline and some matches.

She smirked.

It was time to get rid of the evidence.

She was a full-fledged murderer now. There was no turning back.

A maniacal gleam filled her eyes and a laugh so terrifying and sadistic escaped her lips.

There was no greater feeling in the world than taking another person's life!

(L)*(M)*(A)*(Y)*(V)

That was Chapter 26 of my story Le Monstré Aux Yeux Verts! I hope you enjoyed it!

Please review or add me to your favorite authors list, this story to your favorite stories list, subscribe to the story, or whatever you choose!

Just do something to let me know you are interested in me continuing the story!

*~(animeroxz)~*


	27. Okuru

Le Monstré Aux Yeux Verts

Chapter 27: Okuru

**I don't own Inuyasha and I never will!**

**Summary: **This monster with eyes of jade, it pits sibling against sibling, it tests some friendships and breaks others apart, it ends relationships, destroys families, and most importantly it brings about ruin and absolute chaos. It grows stronger by the day, feeding off the malice of its prey. Can the prey find a way to defeat this monster before it is too late and it devours them all?

(N)*(E)*(X)*(T)*(D)*(A)*(Y)

"Kanna I must say that..."

"Ms. Akitoki."

"Excuse me?"

"I was correcting you. We are not on a first name bases Commissioner Gi nor is it professional or appropriate for coworkers to address each other by anything other than their surname." Kanna explained as she looked the man in the eye. She was as fearless and to the point as ever.

Commissioner Gi's eye twitched ever so slightly and he said while frowning at her. "I see. My apologies Ms. Akitoki I will not address you by your first name ever again."

Kanna simply nodded.

"As I was saying before Ms. Akitoki I was pleasantly surprised at your resumé. To have worked as a tactician and occasional field operative for the Ministry of Defense at such a young age is nothing short of amazing."

Kanna merely shrugged.

Commissioner Gi smirked.

_Nothing rattles this one does it? She's a tough cookie._

"I have to ask though. Why after eight years of working for the MOD, at the young age of 23, did you decide to quit and apply for a position at the Shikon Police Department? I mean you'd suffer a drastic pay decrease and it won't be nearly as exciting for you working here I can imagine."

Kanna cut her black eyes up at the balding, salt-and-peppered haired, glasses wearing man and said. "It's not always about the money Commissioner Gi. I had more money than I knew what to do with working for the Ministry of Defense anyway so less recompense is not a problem for me. The reason why I decided to leave the MOD was because I grew bored so being bored here won't be anything new for me. Here my surroundings will be different as well as the people around me. That should ease the boredom somewhat."

A grin stretched across Gi's face and he said while slamming his fist down on his desk.

"It's settled! Ka...Ms. Akitoki you're hired! Welcome the Shikon Police Department! Starting first thing tomorrow morning you'll be our newest detective!"

He held his hand out for Kanna to shake. She merely looked at it and then back up at him.

Gi quickly placed his hand back at his side.

"What?! But boss you can't do that!"

"Yeah what about Koga?! You can't just replace him like that just because he's in the hospital!"

"Ah Ginta and Hakkaku. Eavesdropping and overreacting as usual I see." Gi said with a shake of his head as he looked at the two men standing in the doorway of his office.

"We are not overreacting!" Ginta Ookami (26) said with a frown.

"Yeah! We're just looking out for our buddy Koga!" Hakkaku Ookami (27) said while crossing his arms and glaring at Gi.

Ginta and Hakkaku Ookami were brothers and police offers who acted as Koga's investigative assistants. They both greatly admire Koga and view him as a big brother.

Gi rolled his eyes and he said while standing up and walking around to the front of his desk.

"Relax you two I'm not replacing Koga. He's going to be out for another three weeks at least and we need someone to fill in for him until he returns. Well Kanna would be a permanent detective but there's enough room at this police station I think for two detectives." Gi explained to the two as he rolled his eyes at them.

They were excellent police offers but annoying as hell. Especially when they thought their precious Koga was given the short end of the stick so to speak.

Ginta and Hakkaku looked at each other and nodded.

"We still don't like it!" Hakkaku said speaking for himself and his brother.

"Whatever, it's not for you two idiots to like. Just show Ka...Ms. Akitoki here around the place and..."

"We'll do no such thing! We're going to tell Koga you've betrayed him! Come Ginta to the hospital!" Hakkaku said as he ran out of Commissioner Gi's office.

"Right behind you brother!" Ginta called out as he ran after his brother slamming the door closed behind him.

Gi sighed deeply while massaging the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry you had to see that before you even started working here Akitoki. Those two are idiots but I'll show you around in..."

Kanna stood up and she said while walking to the door. "There's no need for a tour. I'm sure I'll find my way around here just fine. What time should I be here tomorrow?"

"8:00 am."

Kanna nodded and she was out the door closing it softly behind her.

Gi shivered.

"That is one scary lady."

He smirked.

"I like her though."

(K)*(I)*(M)*(I)*(')*(S)*(H)*(O)*(U)*(S)*(E)

Midoriko, InuTaisho, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru were all outside of Kimi's home. Midoriko was sitting on the step leading up to Kimi's front door in hysterics, InuTaisho sat beside her comforting her as best he could with a troubled look on his face, Inuyasha was pacing back and forth across Kimi's lawn shouting obscenities, and Sesshomaru leaned against the house by the front door with his arms crossed and golden eyes closed seemingly in deep thought.

They discovered Kimi's dead body a little over five minutes ago and Sesshomaru who was the only one calm enough called the police. They were all instructed to wait there until police arrived and not to enter the home.

When Kimi, who usually never misses work, didn't come in around lunch time Midoriko grew worried. She tried calling her at least five times within an hour but she never answered the phone. She called her godsons shortly after who were acquainted with Kimi, Inuyasha more so than Sesshomaru, and asked them had any of them heard from her to which she received a negative reply from the both of them. She told them what was going on and they both agreed that it was strange. They told her that after work they would all go by Kimi's house to make sure everything was ok. Promptly after work, at around 6:00 pm, Midoriko, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and InuTaisho too all got in their respective vehicles and headed to Kimi's house. They arrived between 6:30 and 6:45 pm and after everyone had assembled they marched up to Kimi's front door. After they knocked on the door, rang the doorbell, and shouted Kimi's name numerous times Inuyasha suggested they just go in anyway. He twisted the doorknob and found that the front door was unlocked. He pushed the door open further but he only got it open about a fourth of the way before it hit something and was prevented from opening any wider. He and the others peered through the opening of the door and when they discovered Kimi's dead body they wished they hadn't.

It took another 35 minutes before sirens could be heard in the distance and another five minutes before a police car, a van, and an ambulance came speeding down the street and came to a stop in front of Kimi's home.

Ginta got out of the police car and approached the Tensho-Tama's while the forensics team and ambulance crew went on inside.

"I'm officer Ookami. I'm sorry you folks had to see something so horrid but if you would I would like to get a statement from each of you. I..."

"Fuck that man! Does it look like my godmother is in the mood to give your ass a statement?! Hell neither of us are in the mood to do it! Our fu..."

"Inuyasha watch your mouth boy and get out of the man's face you've scared him! I understand you're upset and angry but that's no reason to take it out on him! He's just doing his job!" InuTaisho hissed at his youngest son as he glared at him still comforting Midoriko as he did so.

Inuyasha got out of the man's face and he apologized to both him and his father.

"I-It's cool man. I-I understand." Ginta said as he smiled shakily at him.

"Do we all have to give you a statement? Will it do if one person gave it and we all agreed with the person by initialing or writing our signature. As my idiotic brother stated before our godmother is not in any condition to give a statement at this time." Sesshomaru spoke calmly to Ginta as he looked at him.

"Uh, yeah, I suppose that'll be fine." Ginta said with a nod. He got his pen and notepad ready and asked. "I take it you'll be giving the statement sir?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Alright name please, first and la..."

"Hey Ookami when's your brother and the new detective getting here?! We're waiting on them! We've done all we can do without tampering with the body!" one of the members of the forensic team, a woman, asked Ginta.

Before Ginta could respond another police car, sirens ablaze, came speeding down the street and came to a stop right behind Ginta's police car.

Hakkaku got out of the driver's side of the car and the passenger's side door opened and Kanna stepped out closing the door behind her.

Hakkaku ran toward his brother and Team Tensho-Tama while Kanna walked at an unhurried pace toward them.

"She's the new detective?! She's so young, and fragile, and dainty looking like a china doll! Has old man Gi finally gotten Alzheimer's?! There's no way she's qualified for the position!" the forensic's woman questioned the Ookami brothers as she watched Kanna, who was still a good distance away, slowly approach them.

"Oh yeah she's definitely qualified, a bit overqualified if what old man Gi said was true this morning, but she's qualified nevertheless." Hakkaku answered the woman.

"We haven't seen her deductive skills in action yet but she looks and acts like a woman who knows what she's doing." Ginta added.

"Hmm...I just don't know guys."

Kanna finally reached them and she locked eyes with the forensics woman.

"The body, take me to it this instant."

The woman frowned at Kanna and turned to Ginta and Hakkaku who shrugged and smiled sheepishly at her.

"She's a cold one Natsumi." Ginta answered the woman's unanswered question.

"She's rude too but it's just her personality, or lack thereof, so try not to take it too personally Mitarashi. You'll get use to her after awhile." Hakkaku said putting in his two cents.

The woman, Natsumi Mitarashi, frowned at Kanna once more before she turned her back to her and began to walk back into the house gesturing for Kanna to follow her.

It was clear Natsumi was not a fan of Kanna's.

The two of them disappeared into the house leaving Ginta, Hakkaku, and Team Tensho-Tama outside.

Ginta noticed Kimi's neighbor's coming out of their homes and into their front yards trying to see what was going on.

He turned to his brother and said. "Hey Hakkaku why don't you go and collect information from the victim's neighbors and once I'm done with this group I'll join you and help."

"Gotcha bro." Hakkaku answered before he ran off to do as his brother suggested.

Ginta turned back to Sesshomaru and the others and he said prepping his pen and notepad once more.

"Alright now where was I...Oh yes, name please sir, first and last."

"Sesshomaru Tensho."

Ginta wrote his name down on his notepad and he said looking up at him. "You may begin when you're ready Mr. Tensho."

**A few minutes later...**

"Alright Ms. Midoriko you're the last signature I need." Ginta told the distraught woman softly.

Midoriko looked up at him her eyes as red as fire and she reached for the pen and notepad he was holding out for her to take.

A hearse arrived at that moment and two men got out of the vehicle and headed toward the front door one of them carrying a body-bag.

Midoriko lost it at the sight of the vehicle and the two men with the body bag and she threw herself into InuTaisho's chest and cried harder than ever.

Ginta's heart went out to Midoriko and he closed his notepad and put his pen in his pocket. He wouldn't make her sign her name he would think of something. The poor woman had seen and been through so much after all.

When the two men entered the house Natsumi, Kanna, the ambulance crew, and the rest of the forensics team exited it.

The ambulance crew made their way to their ambulance and left. They were no longer needed since the coroner and his assistant had arrived to collect the body.

"Wow Kanna! You investigated the body in only a few minutes?! Amazing!" Ginta asked the petite woman amazed.

Natsumi scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"She's not that amazing!" She said bitterly.

"You're just jealous Natsumi! Kanna was awesome in there! She knows what she's doing!" one of the guys on the forensics team said.

Another one nodded his head in agreement.

"Not to mention she's adorable! She literally looks like a doll!" The final member of the forensics team gushed as he looked at Kanna with hearts in his eyes.

The other two men nodded their heads vigorously in agreement with their teammate's statement hearts in their eyes well.

Kanna turned her back to the four of them and she said addressing Ginta.

"It's Ms. Akitoki, and I have. There's not much to this case. It's rather obvious how she died the hard part is finding out who her murderer is." Kanna answered coolly.

Midoriko stood up and she said to Kanna. "You will find out who is responsible for this heinous act won't you?! Promise me you will! Whatever you need me to do to assist you in your investigation just let me know!"

"I don't make promises Ms. Tama. I will try my best to find the victim's murderer however I can tell you that. I'll be in touch with you concerning my investigation." Kanna answered. She looked at the Tensho men "You three as well."

Team Tensho-Tama nodded their heads at Kanna.

"Come Ookami. Let's join your brother in gathering clues." Kanna told Ginta before she headed across the street.

"Right behind you!" Ginta said. He bid team Tensho-Tama farewell before he ran to catch up with Kanna.

Natsumi and the guys headed toward their van taking their leave as well.

"I guess it's time for us to leave too." InuTaisho said standing up and stretching.

Sesshomaru got off the side of the house and walked down the steps joining his father, brother, and godmother on the sidewalk.

Together the four of them headed toward their respective vehicles.

"Hey guys. Who's gonna be the one to tell Sango about this?" Inuyasha asked bringing up a very good point.

"Not it!" InuTaisho, Midoriko, and Inuyasha said in unison.

They all looked to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"How immature. We'll all tell her together."

"Right." The other three said agreeing with Sesshomaru.

When the four of them arrived at Sango's home about an hour later and delivered the bad news she took it hard as they had all expected. She and Kimi had gotten rather close in a short amount of time after all.

Midoriko went to hug her niece and the two cried together. They were each others comfort.

InuTaisho had a solemn look on his face as he sat on the couch beside Midoriko. It was obvious Kimi's sudden demise hit him pretty hard. Kimi had been like a daughter to him after all and didn't deserve to die the way she had. He hoped her murderer was out there suffering.

Inuyasha paced back and forth across Sango's living room only this time he was feeling a mixture of both sadness and anger. He couldn't believe Kimi was dead, murdered no less, by some anonymous fucker. Kimi had been his friend and was the sweetest person. He didn't see what reason a person had to murder her. On top of that the love of his life was in tears all because of the murderer. He would make the murderer pay dearly once they were found by the detective because there wasn't a doubt in his mind that they would indeed be found.

Sesshomaru sat in Sango's recliner watching everyone around him with an unreadable expression on his face. He has never been particularly good at expressing emotions, with the exception of anger, and he found himself wondering how on earth his godmother, father, brother, and best friend could express their emotions, in this particular case sadness, so easily. He supposed he inherited that particular trait from his mother. The woman was good at feigning emotions but he knew deep down she truly lacked them. He hadn't been as close to Kimi as his godmother, brother, father, or Sango had been but he felt he had a pretty decent relationship with her and he did like her. He felt sadness when he found out she was dead and anger when he found out she was murdered in such a cruel way. He just couldn't express it. He felt like only a cruel monster could murder someone in such a way and he vowed to help the detective the best way he could in discovering who Kimi's murder was and bring them to justice.

Team Tensho-Tama vowed to do everything in their power to find Kimi's murderer!

(A)*(W)*(E)*(E)*(K)*(L)*(A)*(T)*(E)*(R)

"I hate funerals." Inuyasha said somberly with a frown on his face as he walked out of a temple with his family, godmother, and best friend.

InuTaisho placed a hand on his son's shoulder and he said squeezing it slightly. "I know you do son but it's over now. I'm sure it would have meant a lot to Kimi to know that you put aside your personal feelings concerning death to attend her funeral out of respect and the friendship you two had."

"You really think so old man?" Inuyasha asked his father as he looked at him.

"I don't just think so Inu, I know so." InuTaisho answered his son with a smile.

Inuyasha smiled back.

"I have to say as far as funerals go Kimi's was nice if you can call a funeral nice that is." Sango spoke up as she walked beside her aunt.

"I can truly say I'd never been to a nice funeral until today. Kimi's was more like a celebration than a farewell." Midoriko said agreeing with her niece with a smile on her face.

InuTaisho and Inuyasha nodded their heads in agreement with aunt and niece.

"I never knew how much Ando impacted people. She was always such a quiet, ordinary woman that to see such a large turnout for her funeral surprised me and rarely am I surprised. She volunteered at homeless shelters, soup kitchens, and orphanages, donated money to a variety of charities, and numerous other selfless acts. I have a different kind of respect for her now." Sesshomaru said taking up the rear of the group.

Inuyasha nodded agreeing with his older sibling for a change.

"Yeah, I never knew she did any of that stuff either until today. I wonder why she never told anybody?"

"Because that's just the kind of person our Kimi was. She didn't do things for recognition or fame she did them out of the kindness of her heart and because she loved people."

Team Tensho-Tama turned around and came face to face with a middle aged couple who appeared to be Midoriko and InuTaisho's age.

"We're Yoshi and Makoto Ando and we're Kimi's parents." Yoshi introduced himself and his wife to team Tensho-Tama with a smile on his face that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"It's a pleasure for us to finally meet you five in person. Kimi talked to us about you all often over the phone and when she'd visit us. We'd hoped to meet you all when Kimi was al..."

Makoto couldn't finish her sentence as she began to tear up.

Yoshi wrapped both arms around his wife and brought her as close to his body as humanly possible as he allowed her to cry on him.

He focused on Team Tensho-Tama once more and began speaking to them.

"On behalf of my wife and myself we want to thank the five of you from the bottom of our hearts for being there for our daughter these past few years when we couldn't be. Ms. Midoriko Tama for being a second mother to our Kimi, Mr. InuTaisho Tensho for being a second father to her, Mr. Inuyasha and Mr. Sesshomaru Tensho for being the brothers our Kimi never had, and Ms. Sango Tama for being the sister our Kimi never had and for being a best friend to her even if it was only for a short while. We want you to know you made our Kimi very happy."

Team Tensho-Tama, with the exception of Sesshomaru, began to tear up at the kind words spoken to and about them from the mouth of Kimi's father. Even though Sesshomaru didn't tear up his eyes held the smallest hint of sadness in them.

"W-We want to repay you all in some-someway. I feel like a thanks just isn't enough." Makoto managed to get out through her sobbing as she looked at Team Tensho-Tama.

"Oh no there's no need for that Mrs. Ando! I can assure you that you and your husband's thank yous were more than enough for us!" Sango insisted. She asked the others. "Isn't that right you guys?"

Midoriko, InuTaisho, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru all agreed with Sango.

"I know you folks are all filthy rich and probably have everything in the world you could possibly want but we won't take no for an answer! There has to be something we can do for you folks?!" Yoshi said stubbornly with a determined look on his face.

Team Tensho-Tama looked at each other and nodded before they got into a group huddle and began whispering amongst themselves.

Makoto and Yoshi looked at them strangely before they looked to each other and smiled. Their Kimi had been right the Tensho's and Tama's truly were peculiar people.

They broke out of their group huddle and turned to face the Ando's once more.

"We've reached a decision." Midoriko spoke up.

"What is it that you would like from us?" Makoto asked.

"It's simple really." Sesshomaru continued where his godmother left off.

Yoshi nodded gesturing for them to continue.

"Keep in touch with us!" Sango, Midoriko, InuTaisho, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha said in unison as they smile/smirked at the Ando's.

Both Makoto and Yoshi laughed for what felt like the first time in years but had only been a few days.

"That, Tensho's and Tama's, we'd be more than happy to do!"

Team Tensho-Tama transitioned from the temple to the Ando's home where they had been invited by the couple to eat dinner with them and the rest of Kimi's family.

They enjoyed themselves so much that they spent the rest of the afternoon and evening there.

It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship and they had Kimi to think for that.

Even in death Kimi was still doing wonderful things.

(L)*(A)*(T)*(E)*(R)*(T)*(H)*(A)*(T)*(N)*(I)*(G)*(H )*(T)

When Inuyasha returned to his apartment after eating and fellowshipping with Kimi's family he was surprised to find his apartment door unlocked.

He opened the door ready for whatever but was relieved to see Kagome sitting on his couch watching TV.

"You're finally home Inu! I've been waiting here for hours!" She stood up and walked over to Inuyasha hugging him and kissing him deeply which he returned although it was more out of habit than it was out of love or even passion. She pulled away and asked. "You couldn't have possibly attended the funeral that long? Where and/or what were you doing afterwards?"

He began to take off his winter gear.

"Kimi's mother and father invited my old man, Midoriko, Sesshomaru, Sango, and myself to their home for dinner with them and the rest of Kimi's family as a sorta thank you for being there for their daughter when they couldn't be. It was pretty fun and me and the rest of Team Tensho-Tama stayed there well into the evening. Even grouchy old Sesshomaru seemed to be enjoying himself."

He laughed out loud at his own joke about his brother.

"I see. Ayame stopped by about and hour ago." Kagome said coolly a bit too coolly if you asked Inuyasha.

"Oh yeah, what'd she want?" Inuyasha asked just as coolly as Kagome. If she was playing it cool so would he.

"Didn't bother to ask her." Kagome said still calm. "You can always call her and ask her yourself since apparently the two of you are so close!"

Her voice was like the hiss of a snake and she looked at him with so much hate in her eyes it was unsettling.

She had lost her cool and was acting like the Kagome he was used to. This Kagome he could deal with.

"Calm down Kagome. There's no need for you to be angry. Ayame and I are just friends."

"Bullshit!" Kagome yelled at him as she threw a punch at him.

Inuyasha easily caught her fist in his hand.

"You didn't hurt Red did you?" Inuyasha asked frowning at her.

"Oh isn't that cute you've got a nickname for the bitch?!" Kagome gushed sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"She's not a bitch Kagome. Now answer my question did you hurt Ayame?"

"Relax I didn't hurt your precious 'Red'. Your lover is unharmed. She actually stood up to me when I confronted her before making her leave."

Inuyasha smirked. That was his girl!

"She's not my lover. She's a good friend of mine and that's **all** she is. Seriously Kagome you've got to get this damn jealousy of yours in check! It's really starting to become a problem and I think for right now you should just leave!"

"I'm already gone bitch!" Kagome hissed as she flipped her fiancé off and walked out of his apartment slamming the door closed behind her.

This event tonight settled it. He just couldn't deal with Kagome anymore let alone see himself spending the rest of his life with a jealous, psychopathic bitch like her. She had to go and he would end things with her the next time he saw her again which he knew would be soon. She didn't stay angry with him for long she never did.

He pulled his phone out and text Ayame where she was listed as 'Red' in his contacts list.

**U up Red?**

He wasn't sleepy so he went and laid down on his couch and began to flip through the channels on TV.

He heard his phone vibrate and he picked it up off coffee table and began to read the text message.

**Yeah I'm still up. **

He immediately replied back.

**Is it alrite if I call u or is it 2 l8 if it is I'll just ttyl?**

She quickly text back.

**No it's not 2 late. Need 2 talk 2 u anyway.**

Inuyasha immediately dialed Ayame's number and put the phone to his ear waiting for her to answer.

He had a pretty good idea of what, or rather who, she needed to talk to him about.

(K)*(A)*(G)*(O)*(M)*(E)

Kagome sat on her couch in the living room downing cup after cup of expensive sake. She was sad and angry all at the same time and it was all thanks to Inuyasha and Ayame.

"Stupid Inuyasha...Stupid Ayame...I hate them both!" Kagome slurred as she slammed her sake cup down on her coffee table angry tears falling like raindrops from her eyes.

"**Well it would appear as if my prayer was answered...at least so far anyway." **

Kagome's eyes widened. She knew that voice.

"K-Kimi?!"

Kimi walked in front of Kagome and she said while smirking at her.

"**The one and only."**

"B-But how are you still alive?! I k-killed you!" Kagome questioned Kimi as she pointed an accusing finger at her.

"**Or did you? How can you really be so sure that was me? How do you know that wasn't my twin sister?"** Kimi questioned Kagome in turn as she smirked at her.

"Y-You have a tw-twin sister?!" Kagome asked shocked.

"**Nah I'm just messing with you! The look on your face was priceless!" **Kimi said while laughing and pointing mockingly at the drunk Kagome. She calmed down almost instantly. **"Seriously though you did kill me. My body would more than likely be worm chow by now if I hadn't been cremated."**

"W-Who or should I ask w-what the hell are you then?!" Kagome asked frightened. The little buzz she had going for her earlier was slowly ebbing away.

"**Come on Kagome I know you're not this stupid?! I'm a ghost, spirit, apparition, or whatever other synonym you want to use but I think even you have gotten the picture by now. Surely you must have." **

"T-There's no such thing as ghosts, or spirits, or apparitions! You're a liar!" Kagome yelled at the alleged ghost of Kimi as she frowned at her.

"**I assure you I'm quite real. I wasn't a liar when I was alive and I'm certainly not a liar as a ghost. I'll prove it to you that I'm the real deal." **

Kimi began to float in midair before Kagome's eyes and fly around her living room.

Kagome stood up and began turning this way and that to keep track of Kimi's ghost. She watched as the ghost came flying straight toward her at break neck speed. She didn't have time to get out of the way so she closed her eyes and braced for the inevitable impact. When after a few seconds it never came she opened her eyes and screamed at what she saw.

The bottom half of Kimi's ghost, from waist to feet, was protruding from her own abdomen. She turned around slowly and sure enough the upper half of Kimi's ghost, from head to abdomen, was protruding from her back hands and all.

"**What's the matter you act as if you've seen a ghost?" **Kimi asked Kagome with a smirk as she laughed at her own joke.

She flew out of Kagome's body and floated in front of her and asked.

"**Do you believe me now?" **

There was a knock at the door and the voice of an elderly woman could be heard coming from the other side.

"Kagome dear is everything alright in there? I heard you scream." Mrs. Umeki asked concerned.

Kagome picked up the sake cup she had been drinking out of and hurled it at Kimi's ghost. It went right through her and hit the full length mirror where both it and the sake cup shattered to pieces.

"That's it Kagome I'm coming in using the key you gave me!" Mrs. Umeki said.

The sound of her fiddling with the doorknob was heard for a few seconds before the door was finally opened and the elderly woman entered the apartment.

"**Really Kagome was that necessary? You should have known throwing the cup at me wasn't going to get rid of me. Now you've went and ruined a nice sake cup and your mirror too."** Kimi said while shaking her head disapprovingly at her murderer.

"Shut up bitch! I got rid of you before and I'll get rid of you again I'll just have to get a bit more creative this time!" Kagome hissed at the ghost her voice filled with absolute hatred.

Mrs. Umeki immediately noticed the broken mirror and sake cup on the floor. She also noticed the bottle of sake on the coffee table and Kagome's haggard look as she talked angrily with an invisible person. She was clearly drunk and had lost touch with reality.

"Kagome dear who are you talking to?" She asked the younger woman kindly and cautiously as she slowly approached her.

Kagome, having apparently just noticed Mrs. Umeki, pointed at Kimi's ghost and answered the elderly woman.

"I'm talking to her Mrs. Umeki can't you see her?!"

"I'm afraid not dear. Listen you're very drunk and obviously are not in your right state of mind at the moment. What do you say I put you to bed and..."

"I'm not drunk anymore Mrs. Umeki! Why can't you see her?!" Kagome yelled at the woman with a distressed look on her face.

"**She can't see or hear me only you can." **Kimi explained to Kagome with an amused smile on her face.

"Kagome you're not well at the moment let me..."

"W-W-Why are you doing this to me?!" Kagome questioned the ghost of Kimi as she fell to her knees and began to clutch her head.

"I'm only trying to help you nothing more. Please allow me to do so." Mrs. Umeki told Kagome mistakenly thinking she was talking to her.

"**I prayed that the rest of your days on this earth are a living hell and I'm going to haunt you for the rest of your life to make sure that my prayer is answered. You better get used to me bitch because I'm not going anywhere until you die. Call it retribution." **

Kimi's ghost began to laugh evilly as she flew around Kagome.

"NO! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! Get away! Get away! Get awaaaaaaa..."

Kagome fainted.

Mrs. Umeki was at her side in an instant and she immediately began to care for her.

The ghost of Kimi had disappeared.

(L)*(M)*(A)*(Y)*(V)

That was Chapter 27 of my story Le Monstré Aux Yeux Verts.

In case you all were wondering Mrs. Umeki was introduced way back in Chapter 3 at the beginning.

Please review or add me to your favorite authors list, this story to your favorite stories list, subscribe to the story, or whatever you choose!

Just do something to let me know you're interested in me continuing the story!

*~(animeroxz)~*


	28. Kagome's Visit

Le Monstré Aux Yeux Verts

Chapter 28: Kagome's Visit

**I don't own Inuyasha and I never will! **

**Summary: **This monster with eyes of jade, it pits sibling against sibling, it tests some friendships and breaks others apart, it ends relationships, destroys families, and most importantly it brings about ruin and absolute chaos. It grows stronger by the day, feeding off the malice of its prey. Can the prey find a way to defeat this monster before it is too late and it devours them all?

***(Higurashi)~(Household)***

Ai Higurashi, biological mother of Kagome Higurashi and stepmother to Kikyo Higurashi, sat at her kitchen table sipping tea bored out of her mind. She loved being a housewife in all honesty but some days, like this particularly boring Monday afternoon for instance, she hated it.

She'd done all of the chores that needed to be done for the day, she'd ran to the market to pick up ingredients for tonight's dinner and did a few other errands that needed to be done, and all that was left for her to do now was wait for her husband and son to come home from work and school. She still had a while left to wait seeing as how it was only a little after 1:00 pm.

She'd flipped through the channels on the TV but the only things on were trashy talk shows and overly dramatic soap operas. She didn't have any friends, women were fickle after all and she hadn't the time to deal with betrayal, and gossip, and drama and the like so she couldn't visit anyone. It appeared there was nothing that could ease her boredom.

She smiled as she thought of her two daughters. Whenever Kikyo and Kagome were in the house she was never bored and she found herself wishing they would visit her more often. Ever since they first went off to college, or in Kikyo's case decided to study abroad, she had been seeing less and less of them as the years went by. Kikyo she could understand somewhat seeing as how she was a pediatrician and was no doubt busy at all times with her patients and paperwork and the like. Kagome didn't have a job however; she preferred to be taken care of by her fiancé, and yet she still saw Kikyo more than she saw her.

She could really use a visit from one of them right about now.

As if on cue the doorbell rang throughout the Higurashi home alerting Ai of a guest at the door.

Ai quickly got up and ran to the front door. She looked through the peephole and was pleasantly surprised at who she saw standing on the other side.

She laughed.

_I really should ask for things more often! _

She opened the door and happily greeted the person.

"Kagome it's so good to see you! It's been awhile!"

She hugged her daughter tightly.

Kagome returned the hug just as tightly.

"I know it has been mama and I'm sorry about that. Things have just been so chaotic in my life lately. I actually came over here to talk to you about everything and to get some advice. You aren't busy are you? If..."

"No, I was bored out of my mind actually and was just thinking about you and Kikyo and wishing you guys would visit me more and lo and behold you ring the doorbell. Besides even if I were busy I'm never too busy for my daughter." Ai explained with a warm smile as she gently pulled Kagome inside closing the door as she did so.

Kagome smiled genuinely for the first time in months.

"Thanks mama you're the best. I love you."

Ai squeezed her hand and said. "I love you too Kagome."

She led her to the kitchen and after fixing herself a fresh cup of tea and Kagome a cup of her own she joined her at the kitchen table.

"Alright Kagome. Whenever you're ready lay it on me. I'm all ears."

Kagome nodded and after taking one sip of tea she began.

***(Later)***

"Alright well from what I gathered from everything you've told me you think Inuyasha's in love with not only Sango but Ayame as well. You're more worried about Inuyasha and Ayame at the moment though than you are about him and Sango however."

Kagome nodded.

"So what would you suggest I do mama?!"

"Well first of all I think it was stupid of you to yell at both Inuyasha and Ayame without letting them explain the nature of their relationship first. You jumped to conclusions because you were angry and as a result you could have ruined not only your friendship with Ayame but your relationship with Inuyasha as well." Ai said as she frowned disapprovingly at her daughter.

Kagome held her head down in shame and said. "Yeah, I know mama. Is there anything I can do to fix things?"

"Of course there is! My suggestion is that you get both Inuyasha and Ayame together, along with yourself, and after apologizing to the both of them for the way you acted explain why you felt the need to act in such away in the first place and after that give them a chance to explain themselves. If it's not the answer you wanted to hear then that means they were never your friends to begin with and you're better off without Inuyasha." Ai explained taking a sip of tea as her brown eyes studied her daughter.

She couldn't explain it, call it mother's intuition if you will, but she felt as if Kagome were hiding things from her. Big things. When she was telling her everything that had been going on the past couple months or so in her life some things just didn't add up. It was if key pieces of the story were conveniently left out.

"That's a wonderful idea mama! I'll definitely do that!" Kagome excitedly exclaimed as she grinned at Ai. She grew serious once more asked. "You don't think I have anything to worry about concerning Inuyasha and Ayame do you?"

When after a few seconds Ai didn't respond Kagome gently touched her mother on the arm startling her as she had still been deep in thought.

"I'm sorry Kagome I was lost in thought. Were you saying something?" Ai said as she smiled apologetically at her offspring.

"Are you sure you're alright mama?" Kagome asked concerned with a worried look on her face.

"I'm fine Kagome." Ai assured the worried girl as she smiled at her.

"If you say so." Kagome said still looking and sounding unconvinced. She continued. "I was saying earlier though that I would take your advice and then I asked you if you think I had anything to be worried about when it came to Inuyasha and Ayame?"

"Well I personally believe they're just friends. I know the evidence you've uncovered seems to say otherwise but sometimes things aren't as they seem to be daughter and in this case I really do believe that to be true."

Kagome nodded pleased with her mother's answer.

"So will you be staying a little longer? At least until your brother and father get here so they can see you? They should be here in about another thirty minutes or so." Ai questioned hoping she would say yes.

"Sure, I haven't got anything else planned for today anyway." Kagome said with a shrug as she smiled at her mother.

Ai clapped her hands together in delight and said. "Excellent! I was hoping you would say that!" She then asked. "How are you and Kikyo getting along?"

"We're actually great at the moment if you can believe it." Kagome answered her mother and she was telling the truth. After she had manipulated her sister into joining her unofficial 'We Hate Sango Club' the two of them have been closer than they ever have been before. She supposed she had Sango to thank for that, seeing as how it was their mutual hate for her that brought them together, but she would die before she would thank Sango for anything.

Ai smiled.

"I can't believe it but I'm glad to hear you say that! You two are sisters after all, things should always be great between you."

Kagome nodded her head in agreement.

"Oh yes, before I forget Kagome did you by any chance know a Kimi Ando?"

The teacup that Kagome had been holding fell to the floor where it shattered into many tiny pieces. The hand that had previously been holding said teacup was shaking, both were in fact, and her breathing was deep and ragged. She was covered in a thin layer of cold sweat and she seemed as if she were in a trance. Her brown eyes were wide, unblinking, and filled with both fear and surprise as she stared not at, but through, her mother.

Ai frowned. She had no idea her innocent question would send her daughter into such a stupor. What on earth had gone on between her and this Kimi Ando because it was obvious to her now that Kagome did indeed know the woman.

"You...don't have to answer the question if you don't want to Kagome. I only asked because when I was reading the newspaper last week their was an obituary about a young woman named Kimi Ando who was about your age and was the personal secretary of Midoriko Tama. I just assumed that since you run in the same circles as Midoriko you may have seen her before and gotten to know her. I didn't think my question would traumatize you so and for that I apolo..."

"I...was only traumatized because her death is still so shocking and saddening to me. I did know Kimi, very well in fact, she and I were great friends. To hear that she had been murdered in such a way was horrible. I mean to be bludgeoned to death by a baseball bat, what a horrible way to go!" Kagome sadly explained her reaction to her mother managing to bring tears to her eyes.

She had to come up with some reason to give her mother as to why she reacted the way she did when Kimi's name was mentioned. The only reason she had reacted that way in the first place was because she thought her mother may have somehow figured out she was Kimi's murderer. When she revealed she had no idea however she quickly came up with the idea to play her shocked reaction off as one of grief over the loss of a dear friend.

She held her head down to conceal the smirk on her face.

Judging by the look on her mother's face it would appear that her plan had worked. She hated lying to her, really she did, but what other choice did she have? The less she knew about the dark deed she had committed the better it was for her.

"Oh Kagome I am so sorry! I'll never bring Kimi's name up again I promise!" Ai said with a pained look on her face as she hugged Kagome as tightly as she could to console her tears in her eyes as well.

"It's alright mama, you didn't know, I'll be fine, really." Kagome said as she patted Ai on the back and smiled at her.

"If you say so, but remember this Kagome Higurashi, no matter how bad things get for you, no matter what you've done, your mama will always be there for you! My love for you, no, not just you, but for Kikyo and Sota too, is unconditional!" Ai said with a smile, love and warmth shining in her eyes as she took both of Kagome's hands in her own and squeezed them tightly.

"W-Why would you...say those specific words to me mama?" Kagome stuttered slightly unnerved by her mother's particular choice of words. It was if she knew Kagome had took another person's life but there's no way she could know that. Simply no way.

"While I don't doubt for a second that everything you've told me up until now has been the truth, I still believe you're hiding something from me." Ai answered truthfully.

"Hiding something from you?! Mama that's preposterous I'm not hiding anything from you! You know I tell you everything and this time is no exception!" Kagome tried to reason with her mother with a smile on her face that she hoped didn't display her nervousness.

"Oh Kagome, I really wish I could believe you but I can't. You use to tell me everything but as of today I'm just not sure anymore. I'm not angry with you, and I'm not scolding you, I'm simply calling it as I see it as the saying goes. Whenever you're ready to tell me this secret of yours, or secrets if you will, I'll be ready to listen. As I said before my love for you is unconditional. There is nothing you can tell to me to change that either." Ai said steadfast in her words.

"Sure mama, sure." Kagome grimly replied unable to look Ai in the eyes.

Damn it! She had the absolute best mother in the world and right now she hated that! It made it all the harder to lie to her and keep her dark secret! She was almost tempted to reveal it, among other questionable things she's done over the years to her mother, and it took all she had not to do so. Her mother may have said she'd love her no matter what but if she knew that her precious Kagome was a murderer she knew without a shadow of a doubt she'd hate her.

_I'm sorry mama but you can never know what I've done! I just couldn't go on living if you hated me! I love you far too much to burden you with my transgression! My sin is mine to bear and mine alone! _

"Mama we're home!" a young child's voice could be heard from the living room.

"I'm in the kitchen Sota!" Ai called out to her son forcing herself to smile and sound cheery despite what had just transpired in the kitchen between her and her daughter. She refused to let her baby boy see her in such a dark place.

The sound of rapid footfalls, as if someone were running, could be heard by both Ai and Kagome.

"Woah! Slow down there champ! Your mama's not going anywhere!" A deep, male voice could be heard lightly reprimanding Sota. Both Ai and Kagome could hear the man chuckling.

Sota finally reached the kitchen and pushing the door open he immediately spotted Kagome.

"Kagome you're here! I missed you so much!" He yelled happily as he hugged his sister tightly.

Kagome hugged him back just as tightly and said with a gentle smile on her face. "I missed you too Sota."

The door to the kitchen opened once more and the man entered with a box in his hands.

"There's my baby girl! Come here and give your old man a hug!"

"Papa!" Kagome yelled with glee as she ran to him and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace.

She loved her mother dearly but she truly was a daddy's girl.

"What's in the box Tetsuo?" Ai questioned her husband.

Tetsuo Higurashi, patriarch of the Higurashi clan and biological father of Kikyo, Kagome, and Sota Higurashi, looked at his wife and replied. "I stopped by the bakery on the way here and picked us up some sweets. I figured we could eat them for dessert," He looked pointedly at Sota. "**After** we have dinner."

"Aww man!" Sota said with a cute pout on his face as he crossed his arms and hopped into Ai's lap.

"Don't worry sweetheart. I'll let you get an extra pastry when the time comes ok." Ai whispered to her son hugging him and bringing him closer to her.

"You're the best mama!" Sota cheered with a grin on his face as he kissed Ai on the cheek.

"Ai you spoil the boy too much." Tetsuo told his wife as he let Kagome go and walked over to where they were. He looked at his son and continued. "You'll have only one pastry after dinner. You shouldn't have too many sweets or you'll be up all night. You do have school in the morning you know."

Sota looked at his mother silently pleading with her to come to his defense.

"Oh sweetheart, I really wish I could do something but unfortunately your father's right." Ai said with a sad smile on her face as she patted her son gently on the back.

"Aww man! You're so unfair papa!" Sota complained as he crossed his arms over his chest with a deep frown on his face.

"I'm unfair huh?!" Tetsuo questioned his son with a smirk on his face. Quicker than the eye could see he had scooped Sota up in his arms and was tickling him mercilessly.

In between fits of giggles Sota managed to get out. "Pa-Papa stop please!"

"Ah, sorry son but unfair people don't listen to the pleas of others!" Tetsuo replied laughing at his son's plight with a devious grin on his face.

"O-Ok, ok, I'm s-s-sorry papa I promise I won't ev-ever say you're un-unfair ag-again!" Sota apologized having laughed so hard his stomach and sides hurt and he was crying.

Tetsuo instantly stopped and sat the boy down on the ground where he immediately ran to his mother who wrapped her arms protectively around him.

"It's alright Sota. Mama's here." Ai said as she comforted her son glaring at her husband all the while.

Tetsuo held his hands up in defense and said. "Hey, don't you glare at me like I'm the the bad the guy Ai! I only did that to teach our son a lesson, and there are worse punishment's than tickling a person! Would you have rather I spanked him instead?"

"No, I suppose not, but..."

"No buts Ai! You're too soft on him and he needs to be disciplined when he does wrong! I don't like disciplining him but someone has to!" He rested a large hand on top of Sota's head and said. "You may not understand it now son but just know I only did what I did because I love you."

Sota looked up at him and said with a smile. "I know you did, and I love you too papa. I was being bratty and I deserved to be punished."

"Oh what a mature son I have! Mama's so proud of you!" Ai gushed as she hugged him tightly.

Tetsuo ruffled his hair and said with a grin. "Papa's proud of you too son! You handled yourself like a real man just moment's ago!"

Sota beamed at the praise he received from both of his parents.

Kagome lovingly observed her family with a gentle smile on her face.

Sota had been a surprise for not only her mother and father but for herself and Kikyo as well. She was seventeen, and in her last year of high school, when her parents sat her down and told her they were having another baby and that she would have a little brother or sister. Kikyo was abroad at the time but she had been just as shocked as she had been when Ai called her cell phone and delivered the news to her. She had to admit she had been hoping for a little sister, and had been disappointed when her mother told her she would be having a boy, but eventually she grew to love the idea of having a little brother. Despite the fact he had been a surprise he had not been an unwelcome one. The whole family, even Kikyo who was out of the country, purchased things for Baby Sota and when it was close to the time for Ai to give birth Kikyo flew all the way from Egypt to Japan so she could be present for her little brother's arrival into the world. The labor and delivery had been a bit trying for her mama, the doctor said it was because of her age, but she got through it relatively well. Sota Higurashi made his debut into the world and would be forever loved and spoiled by his family.

"Hey sis when are you and Inuyasha getting married?!" Sota asked looking at Kagome. He grinned and said excitedly. "Inuyasha's so cool! I'd love for him to be my big brother!"

"Oh we're still working things out Sota and haven't exactly set a wedding date yet. I promise though that you, and mama, and papa will be the first ones to know when we finally set one." Kagome explained.

She locked eyes with her mother.

She wouldn't go into detail about the problems she and Inuyasha were having in their relationship to her father and brother who both loved Inuyasha. It would be best if only her mother were aware of the situation.

"Ok!" Sota exclaimed satisfied with her answer.

"Good cause I'm ready for grandchildren! You and Inuyasha would have the most beautiful children, I just know it!" Tetsuo said excitedly with a grin as he imagined what his future grandchildren would look like.

Kagome smiled amused by her father's excitement.

"So papa how are things going at Shikon Academy?" Kagome asked both trying to change the subject and because she truly was curious.

Her father was a teacher, an elementary school teacher to be more specific, and he taught 4th grade at Shikon Academy, an expensive, fancy, private, educational institution for not only the children of Shikon City's elite but from all over Japan as well. It was an elementary, middle, and high school all in one and was the city's only private institution having been in existence for over 100 years.

"I've been away from that hellh—err place since the beginning of this year." Tetsuo told his daughter with a frown on his face.

"Really?! Why'd you leave Shikon Academy?! I thought that was your dream job!" Kagome asked her father shocked as she stared at him with wide eyes.

Tetsuo shrugged. "Yes, well, dreams change Kagome. The main reason I left was because the parents of the children I had as students would jump down my throat for things that as a teacher it was my duty to do, things like reprimanding a child, or giving a child a bad grade when their work was sub par, or when I wouldn't let a child play during recess as punishment, and various other things. They would threaten to have me fired, and even had my students turn on me so teaching had become impossible. They were just the most unreasonable people, but I suppose when you're rich that gives you every right to be a assh—jerk! All of this happened last semester, and I knew it would be tough to find another job during the middle of the school year, but I just had to get away from that sham of a school. It took nearly two months but I managed to find another school that needed a teacher for the next semester."

"What school are you working at now?"

"Shikon Elementary School. It's a public school and the parents and students are a breath of fresh air compared to the ones I had to deal with at Shikon Academy!"

Kagome smiled.

"I'm happy for you papa!"

"Thanks baby girl, and guess what, I work with your friend Sango!"

Kagome frowned. Sango was a fucking school teacher?! When the hell did that happen?! More importantly why the hell did her father have to work at the same school as her?!

Pasting a fake smile on her face she said. "That's great papa!"

"She teaches the fifth grade and boy is she popular. The principal, teachers, and all the students love her. She's a heck of a teacher for someone so young and nice too. My first week there Sango showed me around the school and showed me the ropes. We even exchange teaching tips from time to time. The girl's an absolute delight." Tetsuo gushed as he sang Sango's praises.

She was quite the looker too but he wouldn't dare say that aloud with his wife present. She'd skin him alive.

"Every kid wants Sango to be their 5th grade teacher, I know I do! She's so nice, and pretty, and fun!" Sota chimed in as he too sang Sango's praises like his father.

He couldn't wait until next school year so he could have Sango as a teacher! 4th grade wasn't ending fast enough!

Kagome frowned.

Even her father and brother loved Sango! How the hell did she do it?!

"What's the matter son? Tired of having your old man as a teacher?!" Tetsuo asked with a teasing smirk.

"Duh papa! Seeing you at home and having you for a teacher at school is too much! I mean I can't not do my homework when my teacher lives with me!" Sota said annoyed.

Tetsuo pretended to cry causing Sota to roll his eyes.

"You suck at fake crying papa!"

"Sota you wound me! Why must you be so mean to your old man?!" Tetsuo said overly dramatic as he placed a hand over his heart and continued to pretend to cry.

Ai laughed and she said while shaking her head. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you two!" She turned to her daughter. "You see Kagome, this is what I have to deal with..." Her words caught in her throat.

Kagome's eyes were a darker brown than they usually were and filled with so much hatred. Her face was twisted into a menacing scowl to the point that she almost looked like she was snarling. Her knuckles were white from clenching her fists so hard to contain her rage. It would appear mentioning Sango had brought about this change in her daughter. Did she really hate her best friend that much?! She didn't know what to do to snap her out of this!

"Hey sis! Are you staying for dinner?! Please say you will!" Sota asked Kagome as he pleaded with her at the same time.

Much to Ai's surprise Kagome suddenly seemed normal once more. It would appear Sota's voice snapped her out of her trance.

Ai watched as Kagome smiled at Sota and replied. "Sure I'll stay for dinner Sota!"

"Awesome! Dinner won't be ready for a while so come upstairs to my room so I can show you all the cool stuff I have!" Sota said as he took Kagome's hand in his and dragged her out of the kitchen.

"Kagome hasn't changed a bit has she Ai?! She's still as sweet as ever and she loves her little brother!" Tetsuo said with a pleased smile on his face as he watched his younger daughter allow herself to be pulled by her baby brother laughing all the while.

"Yeah...that's our Kagome!" Ai said smiling shakily at her husband who didn't seem to notice as he had walked away to began preparing for dinner.

She didn't have the heart to tell her husband what she'd seen concerning their daughter. He'd worry and tirelessly seek help for Kagome if she did and she didn't want to put him through that. Kagome had changed, and not for the better, since the last time she saw her a couple of months ago. From the look that had been on her face it was clear to Ai that her daughter had become mentally unstable and the root of her instability it seems is Sango Tama her daughter's supposed best friend.

She knew Kagome had become jealous of Sango when they were teenagers because Inuyasha, the boy she loved, was in love with Sango, their mutual best friend. Judging by the look that had previously been on her daughter's face however, her feelings for Sango now went far beyond mere jealousy, she absolutely hated the woman.

She didn't know what to do about this situation. It...

"Ai what's wrong? You've been standing in that one spot in a daze for five minutes now! Snap out of it and help me fix dinner!" Tetsuo yelled at his wife as he turned the stove on.

"S-Sorry sweetheart I'll help right away!" Ai stuttered as she walked over to the refrigerator to retrieve some ingredients.

Fixing dinner would help her get her mind off of Kagome and after they'd all eaten, and Tetsuo went to put Sota to bed and then himself, she'd have one last chat with Kagome before she departed for the night.

***(9:00 pm)***

"Well mama this was fun but I must be on my way. It's getting late." Kagome said her goodbyes to her mother as she hugged her.

Ai returned the hug and asked. "Did you say goodbye to your father and brother?"

"I did." Kagome answered as she pulled away from her mother and begin to put on her winter attire.

"Good. I also want to talk to you about something before you go."

"What is it now mama?! Haven't we talked enough for one day?!" Kagome asked Ai slightly annoyed.

Ai didn't like the tone Kagome took with her but she ignored it and said. "Au contraire dear daughter I feel like we haven't talked enough. I'll get straight to my point however. I saw the look on your face when Tetsuo and Sota talked about Sango. I know you've always been jealous of her, since you found out Inuyasha was in love with her, but judging by that look on your face earlier I would venture to say your feelings for her now have evolved beyond mere jealousy you truly hate her."

"There's no hiding anything from you is their mama? You're right I'm not just jealous of Sango anymore I fucking hate her!"

"Why?! What could she have done to make you hate her so?!" Ai desperately inquired of her daughter with a distressed look on her face.

"You needn't concern yourself with such trivial matters." Kagome replied to her mother before she turned her back to her and continued getting dressed.

"No matter is trivial to me when it comes to you Kagome! You're my daughter and I'm always going to be concerned about you because I love you! You've changed, and not for the better might I add! Why won't you open up and talk to me like you used to do?! I'm sure I can help you! I just want you to go back to being my sweet, innocent Kagome!" Ai yelled and pleaded with her daughter as she began to cry silent tears.

It took everything she had for Kagome not to turn around and comfort her mother and tell her everything. It was never, ever her intention to cause her mother to cry and she felt like the biggest asshole. She had to keep this up however no matter how much it hurt not only herself, but her mother as well.

"There's no going back for me at this point mother. Your old Kagome is gone now and I'm afraid she's never coming back. You say you love me, and that's why you want me to open up to you and talk to you like I used to, but I'm afraid I can't do that. The less you know about my problems the better, besides, I doubt you can help to me at this point anyway."

Ai sighed deeply. The only time Kagome called her mother was when she was fed up with her. She knew whatever she had to say next probably wasn't going to get through to her but she had to at least try.

"You don't want to talk to me now, fine, but whenever you do just know I'll be here ready to listen and help you in whatever way that I can! Just promise me one thing before you walk out of this house! Promise me that you'll let this hatred you have for Sango go! It's unhealthy and only going to bring you misery and madness!"

Kagome opened the door.

"I won't make a promise to you that I can't keep mother. If I must become mad and miserable then so be it."

She walked out and never looked back closing the door behind her.

Ai clenched her fists with a determined look on her face.

She would not give up on Kagome. As long as they were both alive she could and would help her daughter whether she wanted her help or not.

She began to head upstairs so she could join her husband.

On the way there she noticed a picture of Kagome hanging on the wall. She was twelve in the picture if she wasn't mistaken and she had a wide, innocent grin on her face. Tears came to her eyes and she smiled gently as she ran her fingers over the picture. Her daughter's innocence wasn't completely lost and she would return her to the way she once was. Until then though...

"...May God be with you my child."

***(LMAYV)***

That was Chapter 28 of my story Le Monstré Aux Yeux Verts.

Please review or add me to your favorite authors list, this story to your favorite stories list, subscribe to the story, or whatever you choose!

Just do something to let me know you're interested in me continuing the story!

*~(animeroxz)~*


	29. Babysitting Rin

Le Monstré Aux Yeux Verts

Chapter 29: Babysitting Rin

**I don't own Inuyasha and I never will! **

**Summary: **This monster with eyes of jade, it pits sibling against sibling, it tests some friendships and breaks others apart, it ends relationships, destroys families, and most importantly it brings about ruin and absolute chaos. It grows stronger by the day, feeding off the malice of its prey. Can the prey find a way to defeat this monster before it is too late and it devours them all?

***(Kagome)~(Inuyasha)~(Ayame)***

"...and I know I've asked you both this a million times but..."

"For the last damn time Kagome Red and I **don't** have feelings for each other!" Inuyasha yelled at his ex-girlfriend/fiancée as he glared at her with an annoyed frown on his face.

"Yeah, Inuyasha and I are close friends, best friends, but that's all we are **friends**!" Ayame said agreeing with Inuyasha. Her patience had worn thin with Kagome as well.

Kagome had taken her mother's advice and got herself, Inuyasha, and Ayame together at Inuyasha's apartment. She would have chosen her own apartment but she knew if she had Ayame would not have come. She'd asked Inuyasha to call Ayame and invite her to his apartment under the pretense to hangout and to not let her know she was there. He was understandably suspicious but he complied with her request. Ayame agreed rather easily and a little over an hour later she was knocking on Inuyasha's apartment door. He answered it and as soon as Ayame saw her she promptly turned around and began to leave. She quickly apologized to both Inuyasha and Ayame, surprising them both, and stopping Ayame in her tracks. She went on to further explain the reasoning behind her horrible actions. Once she was done she asked both Inuyasha and Ayame the trillion dollar question: Did they have feelings for each other?

They'd both denied that they did and that they were only best friends much to her delight. She'd asked them this over twenty times she was sure in the last thirty minutes or so and was glad that their answer was always the same.

"I mean honestly Kagome to think that I would go behind your back and try to steal your boyfriend/fiancé from you! What the hell kind of a best friend do you take me for?! I wouldn't do that to you!" Ayame yelled furious at the brunette now as she glared at her and got in her face.

"Whoa Red calm down! I know you're angry but don't go beating her up!" Inuyasha said wrapping his arms around the redhead's slender waist and pulling her away from Kagome with surprising difficulty. She was as fiery as her hair color.

"You're not angry Inuyasha?! Apparently she doesn't trust you either if she thought you were cheating on her with me!" Ayame yelled at her friend her emerald green eyes filled with anger as she looked up at him.

Inuyasha shrugged.

"Nah! She's never trusted me, and she always thinks I'm cheating on her anyway, so I'm used to this."

"How sad of her. What a poor, mistrusting fool." Ayame said shaking her head with a look of both pity and anger on her face.

"I'm standing right here you know!" Kagome spoke up with a frown on her face as she glared at Ayame.

"I know you are which is why I said what I said and I stand by it!" Ayame hissed all traces of pity gone replaced with only anger.

"Look Ayame I've already apologized what more do you want from me?!" Kagome yelled annoyed losing her temper as she glared at her ex-best friend.

"I don't want anything from you Kagome. I've accepted your apology, but as for us being best friends again, friends even, well as of right now I don't think we ever will be again." Ayame explained to Kagome with a solemn expression on her face.

Inuyasha, who still had his arms wrapped around Ayame's waist, looked down at the redhead in surprise. He didn't blame Ayame for her decision concerning her friendship with Kagome but he was nevertheless surprised.

"I-I see..." was all Kagome could think to say in response with a sad look on her face. She then looked to Inuyasha and asked with a hopeful look on her face. "What of you Inuyasha? Do you accept my apology?"

"Yeah, it wouldn't do me any damn good to hold a grudge against you anyway." Inuyasha said with a shrug.

Kagome grinned and she said happily. "I'm glad to hear you say that Inuyasha!" She then asked. "Does that mean you and I are back together?!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened and his arms tightened around Ayame's waist causing her to look up at him.

"I...um...we...you see..."

"Inuyasha be a man and tell her how you really feel! It's been long overdue!" Ayame said releasing herself from his hold and turning to face him with a stern yet caring look on her face.

"But Red she..." Inuyasha started pleading his case to Ayame.

"No buts Inuyasha! If you don't tell her I will!" Ayame yelled at him.

Inuyasha sighed and he said annoyed while looking down at his petite friend. "Fine I'll tell her!" He looked at Kagome and said with a serious look on his face. "I'm sorry Kagome but I have no desire to get back with you. We're two totally different people and I just can't see myself spending the rest of my life with you. You deserve to be with someone who's going to give you their whole heart and I'm afraid that man isn't me. I know you probably don't want to be friends with me but I'm willing to..."

"Hell no I don't want to be friends with you! How dare you reject me! I love you damn it don't you see?! You're the only man for me Inuyasha no other will do! We're either lovers or nothing at all!" Kagome angrily snapped at Inuyasha her true nature coming out for the first time since she started apologizing to Inuyasha and Ayame. She was absolutely furious! That was not the answer she had been expecting to receive from him.

"Fine, well then I guess this is goodbye." Inuyasha said coolly as he looked at her.

Realizing she had lost her temper yet again she quickly made to rectify the situation.

"W-Wait Inuyasha I didn't mean what I said I just lost my temper there for a second!"

"So...you want to be friends with me then?" Inuyasha asked.

"I suppose so. I can't say goodbye to you forever so what other choice do I have." Kagome said with a sigh a half smile on her face. She then looked at him with determination in her eyes and continued. "I'll prove to you that I'm worthy enough to be your wife Inuyasha Tensho! I'm not giving up on you, on us, you will be mine!"

"I just don't feel the same way you do about me Kagome. No matter what you do it won't change the way I feel about you." Inuyasha tried to explain to his ex-girlfriend as gently as he could. She was in an even more fragile state than usual right now and he didn't want her having a mental breakdown in his apartment.

"We'll see about that." Kagome said darkly with a smirk on her face.

Inuyasha opened his mouth about to say more to Kagome but stopped when Ayame shook her head at him.

Inuyasha nodded. He had said all he could and Kagome still wasn't listening so whatever she did was no longer his concern.

Suddenly there was a knock at his door.

"Uncle Inu it's me, Rin, can I come in?!" the girl's perky voice could be heard coming from the hallway.

"Uh...yeah come on in squirt." Inuyasha said surprised and mildly confused.

The front door immediately opened and Rin ran inside and made a beeline for her future uncle hugging him tightly.

"Hey squirt I'm glad to see you too!" Inuyasha said with a laugh as he ruffled her hair affectionately. He then asked her serious. "I know you're not here by yourself are you? You haven't run away again have you?"

"Uh uh Sesshomaru and Sango are on their way up. I sorta ran ahead of them and beat them up here." Rin answered as she let him go and grinned up at him sheepishly.

She then noticed Kagome and Ayame and smiling at them she greeted them both to which they returned the child's greeting.

Kagome frowned. She was not looking forward to Sango's visit nor was she pleased with the fact that Sesshomaru was going to be visiting as well. Just great! She'd have to be in a room with her two least favorite people in the whole wide world.

"S-Sango's coming! Crap this place is a pigsty! There's no time to clean up and..."

"Calm down Uncle Inu it's not dirty in here." Rin said with a laugh finding his panicked state to be amusing.

"Thanks Rin." He told his niece as he smiled at her. He then asked as he smoothed his shirt with his hands. "Does your Uncle Inu look nice and neat?!"

Rin gave him a thumbs up and said. "You look like a trillion bucks." She added as an afterthought. "I don't see why you care so much about how you or your apartment looks though. You act like you like Sango or something and are trying to look good for her."

Both Kagome and Ayame looked at Inuyasha. He was pale, his eyes were wide, and he was shaking slightly as he looked down at his perceptive little niece. It would be interesting to see how he was going to get out of this, or if he would try to get out of it at all.

"Y-You see Rin I..."

"I'm just joking Uncle Inu! I know you don't like Sango like that!" Rin said with a laugh.

Inuyasha let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding relieved that Rin hadn't discovered his secret.

He laughed along with her, albeit shakily, and said. "Good one you little squirt!"

Ayame smirked and Kagome frowned.

He got lucky this time.

The door to Inuyasha's apartment opened and in walked Sesshomaru and Sango.

"Hello little brother." Sesshomaru coldly greeted his brother.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha stiffly returned his brother's greeting.

Sesshomaru acknowledged Kagome and Ayame's presence in his brother's apartment and nodded his head at them in greeting.

Ayame waved at him smiling slightly but Kagome turned her nose up at him.

Sesshomaru smirked shaking his head at Kagome. She was such a little girl.

"Inu! How are you?!" Sango happily greeted the younger Tensho brother running much the same way Rin had up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug.

Inuyasha's face was as red as a tomato and his heart was beating a mile a minute. He returned her hug and said. "I-I'm great Sango! Couldn't be better especially now that you're here!" Realizing he had said the last part out loud his eyes widened and he quickly covered his mouth holding his head down in shame.

Kagome and Ayame were both shocked that he'd said such a thing. Ayame was pleased on the other hand while Kagome was annoyed.

Rin found Inuyasha's slip-up to be funny as did Sesshomaru. Apparently they were both missing the implications behind Inuyasha's words.

Sango placed her index finger under Inuyasha's chin and raised his head up so he was looking at her. She kissed him on the cheek and continued. "Aww Inuyasha what a sweet thing for you to say! I'm glad to see you too!"

Inuyasha grinned relieved that Sango hadn't been put-off by what he said.

"Hello Kagome, Ayame. It's good to see you ladies!" Sango greeted the women with a warm smile.

"It's good to see you too Sango." Ayame returned the greeting as she smiled at Sango.

The only reason that she'd decided to join Kagome's little anti-Sango club in the first place was because she felt like Koga had a crush on Sango. She hadn't had absolute proof but all signs pointed to the fact that he did, probably still does. Now that they were no longer together she didn't have a reason to dislike Sango anymore.

"Hello Sango." Kagome greeted her best friend with a smile on her face that she hoped didn't seem as forced as it was.

Apparently it hadn't for Sango went back to talking with Inuyasha who was so happy he couldn't stop smiling. Kagome found that fact to be most irritating.

"So what brings you three by? It's not that I'm not happy to see you, well I'm happy to see you and Rin anyway, but it's just unexpected." Inuyasha questioned Sango.

"We were wondering if you could watch Rin for a few hours." Sango said answering Inuyasha's question with a hopeful look on her face.

Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru and asked him. "Why can't you watch her? She's your kid."

"If you must know I have an awards gala to attend downtown tonight. I'd arranged for Fumi to watch her but her husband is leaving tomorrow and she wants to spend her last night with him and Kohaku alone. She called and told me this today, a few hours ago mind you, leaving me to try and find a babysitter for Rin at the last minute. I understood her reasoning for backing out of our deal but it still annoyed me nevertheless. Midoriko was my first choice to babysit Rin but she's in China and won't be back in town until tomorrow, Kikyo was my next choice but when I called her she said she was going out with the good doctor tonight and couldn't do it, Sara was my third choice but she's having dinner with her father tonight and she can't get out of it, I called Jaken and he told me he'd just gotten out of the hospital and was recovering from minor surgery, my final choice was father because he has those ex-thugs that used to take care of Rin living with him that I beat up after Rin told me how they used to mistreat her. I was weary about leaving her around the likes of those three scum, even if father would be around, but I had no other choice. When I called him he was at Tensho Corp. doing work because he claimed it was too noisy in the house now that those three had moved in and he couldn't get anything done at home."

"What about your mother, Tsurenai?" Inuyasha questioned his older brother. He'd never seen or met the woman personally but still she was Rin's future grandmother so wouldn't she be a great choice.

Sesshomaru scoffed and said with a smirk. "My mother, babysitting a ten year old girl, don't make me laugh Inuyasha. That woman despises children and she's not exactly the maternal type. The fact that she became pregnant with me and didn't get an abortion surprises me even to this day. She's a cold, cold woman Inuyasha, not to mention many more unpleasant things, but she's my mother nevertheless and I have a great deal of respect for her. Besides, she has no idea about Rin or the fact that I'm planning on adopting her. She's about to be a grandmother, something I'm sure she won't be too pleased about, because being a grandmother means she's getting old and she doesn't like the idea of aging."

"Ok, she's not an option then, but what about Sango?!" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru as he pointed at his best friend/crush.

"Did you not hear her say **we** were wondering if you could watch Rin? She's accompanying me to the awards gala as my plus 1 so she can't watch Rin. Which leaves only you little brother." Sesshomaru explained to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked to Sango as if asking her to clarify his brother's words.

"It's true Inu. I, as well as Sesshomaru, would be really appreciative if you were to do this for us. If you're busy, or have other plans we completely understand and..."

"I'll do it, it's no big deal for me, really. Besides the little squirt's my niece and what kind of an uncle would I be if I refused to watch her." Inuyasha said with a shrug and smile.

"Oh Inu thank you, thank you, thank you you're a life saver!" Sango exclaimed joyously as she kissed him three times, once on each cheek and on the forehead.

Inuyasha was blushing like mad and grinning goofily.

"Yes baby brother I suppose I owe you a thank you as well." Sesshomaru said showing gratitude to his brother in his own special way.

"You're welcome I guess." Inuyasha said snapping out of his love daze to reply to his brother.

"Uncle Inu we're going to have so much fun! We're going to have a tea party, and play dress up, and play with dolls and..."

"How are we going to do all of that and you don't even have your toys?!" Inuyasha asked his niece with a smirk thinking he had somehow weaseled his way out of it.

"Rin here's your toy bag." Sesshomaru said with a smirk as he handed the pink, purple, and white bag with her name on it to his daughter. It had been a gift from Midoriko. "Be sure to have lots of fun with your uncle ok?"

"I will Sesshomaru!" Rin said with a grin not at all picking up on the sadistic way he had phrased his words.

"I fucking hate you you prick!" Inuyasha mouthed to his older brother as he glared at him.

Sesshomaru only laughed evilly in response.

"Hey Sessh we'd better get going or we'll be late." Sango said pulling out her cell phone to see what time it was.

Sesshomaru nodded.

"This awards gala is supposed to last no more than three hours so we'll be back to pick Rin up sometime between eleven and twelve tonight. If you have any problems call either me or Sango and we'll get here as quick as we can." Sesshomaru explained to Inuyasha. He looked at Rin and said. "Be on your best behavior for your uncle Rin. If he tells me you've been disobedient and disrespectful in anyway you will be punished. Is that understood?"

"I understand you completely Sesshomaru. I'll be a little angel." Rin said with a grin as she saluted her father.

Sesshomaru shook his head and smirked.

"Somehow I doubt that, you're far from an angel after all, but I'll take your word for it."

"Oh yes, Ayame, before I forget you should really go see Koga. I know the situation between you two; he told me everything, but he really wants to see you. He's a little depressed you see. I told him I'd relay the message to you but that's all I can do it's up to you to do the rest." Sango told the redhead with a serious look on her face as she looked at her.

"Thanks Sango." Ayame said smiling at the brunette beauty.

"You're more than welcome Ayame. The next time I talk to either you or Koga I hope to hear good things." She turned to Sesshomaru. "Come Sesshomaru let us take our leave."

"Bossy tonight aren't we?" Sesshomaru asked Sango with a teasing smirk on his face.

Sango shrugged and said smirking back at him. "Eh, maybe just a little bit."

"It's rare for anyone to boss me around but I have to say I like it. It's kind of sexy." Sesshomaru said laughing wickedly.

"Sessh you are such a tease." Sango said while giggling as she shook her head at her best friend.

"What the hell?! Are you two flirting with each other?!" Inuyasha asked filled with jealousy.

"Nah, we like to call it playful banter." Sango answered her other best friend.

"What if we were flirting? Would that bother you little brother?" Sesshomaru asked truly curious as to what his answer would be.

Sango took Sesshomaru's hand in hers and began dragging him toward the front door of Inuyasha's apartment.

"Don't antagonize him Sessh we don't have time for that right now anyway. We're already running late as it is. Goodbye Kagome, Ayame we'll have to have a girl's day soon, and see you again later tonight Inu! Rin make me and your papa proud by being a good girl! I'll be sad if you don't be and you don't want that do you?! Sessh don't be rude say your goodbyes to the ladies!"

"Fine. Have a pleasant night ladies." Sesshomaru said duller than usual.

Kagome said nothing in response but Ayame wished him the same.

"You two have fun on your daaate! Rin called out with a mischievous grin on her face.

Knowing it wouldn't do them any good to correct her Sango and Sesshomaru simply let her teasing slide and exited Inuyasha's apartment closing the door behind him.

"Rin you weren't serious were you?" Inuyasha asked his niece nervously.

"About them dating, uh uh, I was just messing with them. I like to think it's a date though." Rin said with a smile as she dug into her bag looking for the perfect doll or stuffed animal to play with.

Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief. Good! That means he still had a chance with her!

"Ms. Kagome, Ms. Ayame do you want to play dollies with me and Uncle Inu?"

"Maybe next time Rin. I've got to get going now. I'm a very busy woman you see and I've got things to do." Rin told the girl with a smile as she looked down at her.

"Oh, ok, well good luck with everything Ms. Kagome!" Rin said happily in reply as she smiled at the older brunette.

Kagome nodded, and after exchanging a glance with Inuyasha one last time, she exited his apartment.

"What about you Ms. Ayame?" Rin inquired of the emerald-eyed beauty.

"Oh I don't..."

"She'd love to play dollies with us Rin. Won't you Red?" Inuyasha asked Ayame. He made his way over to where she was standing and throwing an arm around her neck he leaned in closer to her and whispered. "I'll give you your weight in ramen if you just stay with me and help me watch Rin. I don't know anything about watching kids, and I'm not good with playing these little girly games, and I just really need a woman's help right now."

"Make it double my weight in ramen and you've got yourself a deal Mr. Tensho." Ayame whispered back with a smirk on her face.

"Double your weight?! You have got to be out of your mind!" Inuyasha harshly whispered to the woman as he glared at her.

"Take it or leave it Inuyasha." Ayame whispered still smirking.

"Ugh, fine, you drive a hard bargain woman but you've got yourself a deal." Inuyasha said with a frown.

The two shook on it.

"Of course I'd love to stay and play dollies with you Rin!" Ayame told the girl with a smile as she sat on the floor Indian style in front of her.

"Yay!" Rin exclaimed as she clapped her hands together in excitement. She looked at Inuyasha and said . "Come on Uncle Inu you sit on the floor with us too! You can be the boy doll since Kohaku's not here for me to make him do it."

With a deep sigh Inuyasha granted his niece's request taking a seat beside Ayame.

Rin handed Ayame a female doll and she handed him a male doll before she took a little girl doll for herself.

"Hey Rin, why does my doll have Sesshomaru's name written on the shirt?" Inuyasha asked his niece as he looked at her.

"My doll has Sango's name written on the shirt." Ayame said as she too looked to Rin for answers.

"You see I kind of use these dolls to pretend that Sango and Sesshomaru are my mommy and daddy." Rin explained to her uncle and Ayame with a sheepish grin on her face.

"Wow! You really want Sango to marry Sesshomaru so she can be your mom don't you?!" Ayame asked surprised.

Rin nodded her head and answered Ayame with a smile on her face. "Yeah I do. I don't just want them to get married so she can be my mommy though I want them to get married because they are perfect for each other."

"What makes you think they're so perfect for each other?" Inuyasha asked truly curious to hear what her answer would be.

"There are a lot women in Sesshomaru's life, Ms. Kikyo, Ms. Sara, Ms. Kagura, Ms. Toran but from what I've seen none of them understand Sesshomaru the way Sango does and he understands her in return. Sango brings out the human side of Sesshomaru much more than Ms. Sara and the other women do. She makes him smile, and laugh, and joke around, and he can truly be himself around her. There's no need for him to wear the emotionless mask and be cold to her like he does with everyone else because Sango has broken through all of those emotional walls that he's put up. He really listens to Sango too whenever she tells him to do or not to do something. He doesn't listen to anyone else like that I've seen so far, not even you Uncle Inu or Grandpa InuTaisho. Her opinion, I think that's the right way to use that word, matters to him too. Before he makes a big decision about the company he always ask Sango what she thinks about it before making it final. He's less lonely whenever she's around too. He's never told me he's lonely but I think he is. I'm sure he's less lonely now that I've came into his life, but there's only so much I can do. He doesn't just need the company of a little girl he needs the company of a woman too. He can't talk with me about adult things or do things adults do with me, but he can and does those things with Sango. Plus he likes Sango **way** more than he likes Ms. Sara. Sango's at the apartment more than Ms. Sara is, and he doesn't know this so you can't tell him, but I overheard him talking with Ms. Sara on the phone while Sango was over and she told him she had movie tickets for a movie I know he wanted to see for awhile, but he turned her down just so he could spend time with Sango. There are a bunch of reasons I can give you for why I think Sango and Sesshomaru are perfect for each other but I think I've given you the most important ones."

"Wow Rin you are one smart girl! I'm impressed!" Ayame said after taking in everything the little girl had said.

Rin blushed and asked Ayame with a grin. "You really think so Ms. Ayame?!"

"I sure do! You used some pretty big words for a girl your age, and you used them all correctly! You phrase your words very well as well!" Ayame said as she smiled at Rin.

"Well Sango teaches me stuff sometimes when she comes over, since I'm not in school yet, and Sesshomaru teaches me something new every night before he tucks me in. They're both smart so I guess that's why I sound so smart." Rin said smiling proudly. It felt good to brag on her soon-to-be father and future mother.

"Well they've done a great job of teaching you." Ayame said with a pleased nod of her head.

Rin grinned and nodded as well.

"Hey squirt." Inuyasha called out to his niece to get her attention.

Both Rin and Ayame looked at Inuyasha.

"What is it Uncle Inu?"

"What would you do if I told you that another man was in love with Sango?" Inuyasha questioned the girl patiently awaiting her answer.

"Well, I wouldn't stand in this man's way if he decided to try and win Sango's heart, it's only fair that he get the chance after all, but I won't stop my plan to get Sango and Sesshomaru together just for him, if anything I'm going to work harder than ever. There is no one more perfect for Sesshomaru than Sango, and there is no one more perfect for Sango than Sesshomaru. That's how I feel and I'm not changing my mind." Rin explained to Inuyasha impressing Ayame once more with her intelligence.

"So what you're saying is that this other guy is only wasting his time and that in the end Sango is going to chose Sesshomaru over him?"

A smirk that mirrored Sesshomaru's appeared on Rin's face and she said with a shrug. "You said it Uncle Inu not me."

Ayame noticed the slight frown on Inuyasha's face and she felt sorry for him. She was determined now more than ever to help him get Sango.

"Hey Uncle Inu can I ask you a question now?" Rin asked with a surprisingly serious look on her face for a ten year old.

Inuyasha nodded as he looked at her.

"This man that's in love with Sango is you isn't it?" Rin asked her uncle in a way that was so matter-of-fact that he knew she already knew the answer.

"I think you already know the answer to your own question." Inuyasha told his niece with a smirk on his face.

Rin smirked back and said in reply. "I do, but I want to hear your answer with my own two ears. Besides I answered your questions so it's only fair that you answer mine."

"Fine, I'm the man that's in love with Sango, there are you happy now?!" Inuyasha reluctantly admitted to his niece with a frown and blush on his face.

"I am." Rin answered him with a grin.

"I suppose you're not going to be satisfied with Sango just being your aunt are you?" Inuyasha asked already knowing what her answer would be.

"I will not. I meant everything I said earlier and I'm not taking it back just because I found out you're the man that's in love with Sango. I'm going to give it everything I've got to make sure Sango ends up with Sesshomaru. I love you Uncle Inu, and I hope you can forgive me, but this is something I feel like I have to do." Rin said with a determined look on her face as she looked her uncle in his golden eyes.

Inuyasha smirked, and ruffling his niece's hair, he said both amused and affectionately. "There's nothing to forgive squirt and I wouldn't have it any other way. You feel that Sango and Sesshomaru should be together and while I may not agree with you I respect your opinion."

"Thanks Uncle Inu you're the best!" Rin exclaimed happily as she wrapped her arms around her uncle and hugged him tightly.

Inuyasha raised a hand to ruffle Rin's hair but decided at the last minute to wrap both of his arms around Rin's small body in a hug.

Rin sighed contentedly and closed her eyes laying her head on Inuyasha's chest. It was the first time she'd received a hug from her uncle and she had to say she liked being hugged by him.

Ayame smiled as she watched the touching scene before her of uncle and niece.

"You still wanna play dolls?" Inuyasha asked Rin still hugging her.

"Not anymore." Rin said while shaking her head. She looked up at him and said. "I'm hungry."

Inuyasha pulled away from Rin and asked. "Sesshomaru didn't feed you before he brought you over here?"

"Well, Sango cooked so..."

"Ah, say no more squirt, I understand now. What abomination did she try to make this time?"

"Chicken stir-fry. She burned it so bad Uncle Inu that she set off the smoke alarm in Sesshomaru's penthouse. He didn't even get mad at her though. He just put the fire out, shook his head, laughed, and asked Sango what he was going to do with her."

Inuyasha laughed and he said fondly. "That's Sango for you. She's great at a lot of stuff but cooking is most definitely not one of them. It's cute to watch her try though."

Rin laughed and nodded her head in agreement with Inuyasha's statements.

"Well I can't cook Rin. All I can do is warm you up some instant ramen." Inuyasha told his niece as he looked down at her.

"I don't care as long as it's food." Rin said already headed toward Inuyasha's kitchen.

Inuyasha laughed and followed after Rin.

Ayame caught up to him and asked. "Rin sure is something isn't she?!"

Inuyasha smirked and said. "Oh yeah, and that's exactly why she'll make an excellent Tensho! She's got my old man's charm, Sesshomaru's brains, and my guts! I'm proud to call her my niece!"

"Are you really ok with the fact that she's opposed to you being with Sango?"

"I am, because in the end it's not up to me or Rin who Sango chooses. Sango herself will have to make the final decision."

"Well then that means we're going to have to give Sango plenty of amazing reasons to pick you over Sesshomaru." Ayame said with a smile.

"It isn't going to be easy you know. You still want to help me?"

"Of course I do. I like a challenge." Ayame said as she winked at him with a smirk on her face.

"Glad to hear that Red." Inuyasha said as he smiled down at his best friend.

The two bumped fists.

"Uncle Inu! Ms. Ayame! What's taking you guys so long?! I'm starving!" Rin called out to the two adults from the kitchen.

"We're coming squirt!" Inuyasha yelled back in reply as he ran toward the kitchen.

Ayame was right behind him.

***(Later)***

At a quarter to midnight there was a knock at Inuyasha's apartment door.

"Yay! Sango and Sesshomaru are back!" Rin joyously exclaimed as she ran toward the front door.

"Wait squirt you don't know if that's them! Let me answer the door!" Inuyasha called out to his energetic niece as he ran to catch up with her.

"Ok!" Rin said stopping in her tracks almost causing Inuyasha to crash into her.

He went around her and after peeping through the peephole to verify that it was indeed Sango and Sesshomaru he unlocked the door, opened it, and let them in.

"Rin, why are you awake at this time of night? You know your bedtime is nine-o-clock, ten at the latest." Sesshomaru questioned his charge as he frowned disapprovingly at her.

"I tried to go to sleep but I just couldn't. I wanted to stay up and wait for you and Sango to get back so Uncle Inu told me I could." Rin explained to Sesshomaru as she ran behind her uncle for protection from his wrath.

"Inuyasha is Rin telling me the truth?" Sesshomaru asked his brother stiffly as he glared at him.

"Yeah, I mean the squirt was tossing and turning and moaning and groaning on my couch so much that I told her she could stay up until you and Sango got back because I figured that's what was wrong with her." Inuyasha said with a shrug either not sensing Sesshomaru's anger or choosing to ignore it.

"Sesshomaru relax no harm's been done. You should be glad Rin was so excited for your return that she couldn't sleep. It means she loves you." Sango said placing a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder and squeezing it gently in an effort to quell his anger.

Rin nodded her head in agreement to Sango's statement and she said. "It's true Sesshomaru I do love you! You're a little mean and strict sometimes but I know it's only because you care about me."

Sesshomaru was taken aback by Rin's declaration. This was the first time she'd ever said she loved him and he was touched.

He placed a hand on her head in an affectionate manner and looked down at her. He couldn't bring himself to say he felt the same way about her, or rather he didn't know how to say it, so he hoped he could convey his feelings properly to Rin through eye contact.

Judging by the huge grin on Rin's face it would appear that he had succeeded.

"Rin were you a good girl for you Uncle Inu?" Sango asked the young girl.

"Yep I was wasn't I Uncle Inu?" Rin said looking to Inuyasha to backup her statement.

"Oh yeah, she wasn't a problem at all." Inuyasha said smiling down at his niece who smiled back.

"Good/Excellent." Sango and Sesshomaru said in unison relieved that she had kept her promise.

They knew she wasn't a bad girl, she was sweet most times, but she could be a bit rambunctious for lack of a better word sometimes.

Rin and Inuyasha shared a wink. They would keep their earlier conversation a secret between themselves and Ayame.

"Alright Inuyasha the kitchen is spotless now." Ayame said coming out of the kitchen. She noticed Sango and Sesshomaru and said. "Oh, welcome back guys, I didn't hear you all when you came in."

"We've been back for about five minutes now. I'm surprised you're still here." Sango said as she looked at Ayame curiously.

"Yeah, I figured Inuyasha could use some help watching Rin so I volunteered my services." Ayame explained.

Sango nodded her head in understanding.

"Why on earth are you cleaning my little brother's kitchen when he's more than capable of doing it himself?" Sesshomaru questioned Ayame.

"Inuyasha and I had a ramen eating contest during dinner and there were noodles and broth everywhere. He offered to help me clean up, but after seeing his cleaning skills, or lack thereof, I told him I'd take care of it." Ayame explained to Sesshomaru masking the fact that she was surprised he was talking to her.

"He does have sub-par cleaning skills. I'm surprised this place is as clean as it is. I suppose that little girl of a fiancée of yours is to thank for that." Sesshomaru said as he smirked at Inuyasha.

"Whatever Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said annoyed as he glared at his older sibling.

"Lay off Inu Sessh!" Sango told Sesshomaru as she walked over to Inuyasha and hooked her arm with his staring Sesshomaru down.

"Fine, I don't want to incur the wrath of a woman that can flip a man almost triple her size." Sesshomaru said with a smirk as he held his hands up in defeat.

"Sessh, I've said it many times before, and I'm sure I'll say it many more times in the future, you are such a tease." Sango said as she stuck her tongue out at him.

Sesshomaru laughed, something he only seemed to truly do around Sango, and said in reply. "You are a one of a kind woman Sango Tama."

"Is that a compliment?" Sango asked Sesshomaru with a smile.

"It is, and I don't give those freely so you should feel flattered."

"Thanks Sessh, but only you can make a compliment sound so pompous." Sango said with a shake of her head and a smirk.

"You see what I was saying earlier Uncle Inu? Sango is the only person that can bring out this side of Sesshomaru."

"That maybe true but that doesn't mean they're in love with each other. As long as she's single I'm going to pursue her and that's a promise squirt." Inuyasha told his niece with a determined look on his face.

Rin nodded her head in understanding.

She admired her uncle for trying to win the heart of the woman he loved but it saddened her at the same time to know that Sango's choice in the end would not be him but Sesshomaru instead. She had a feeling even if she didn't interfere Sango and Sesshomaru would end up together anyway, years from now if she had to guess. She was only meddling to speed the process along is all. She wasn't trying to make them fall in love with each other. They already were they just didn't know it themselves yet.

"...hear Sesshomaru?" Rin caught the last end of Sango's sentence as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry Sango what did you say I didn't hear you?"

"I asked you did you hear Sesshomaru?" Sango repeated herself calmly.

Rin shook her head.

"He said he was ready to go and told you to come on."

"Oh ok." She looked up at Inuyasha and said with a smile. "Goodnight Uncle Inu and I had fun with you. I'll have to tell Sesshomaru that I want you to babysit me more often."

"Oh joy." Inuyasha said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes at his niece with a slight frown on his face.

Rin smirked.

She then turned to Ayame and said. "Goodnight Ms. Ayame and I had a lot of fun with you too. You and Uncle Inu make a great babysitting team. Maybe you could be my aunt someday. I wouldn't mind. I like you way better than Ms. Kagome anyway." Rin said with a smile and wink toward both Inuyasha and Ayame.

Both Inuyasha and Ayame blushed and sputtered incoherently unable to look at each other.

"Rin what did you say to them?" Sango asked the girl sternly as she crossed her arms and looked down at her.

"Nothing." Rin said innocently with a none to innocent smirk on her face.

Sango sighed and taking Rin's hand in hers she began to walk out of Inuyasha's apartment.

"Sorry for whatever Rin said to you guys. I'll see you both later."

Sango and Rin left closing the door softly behind them.

Inuyasha and Ayame stood in an awkward silence for quite some time after Sango's and Rin's departure.

"Kids! They say the craziest things sometime don't they!" Inuyasha said breaking the silence still blushing and laughing nervously.

"Y-Yeah they sure do." Ayame said agreeing with Inuyasha laughing nervously as well.

Another long pause of awkwardness.

"Well it's really late so I'm going to head back to my apartment Inuyasha. I had fun today hanging out with you and Rin. I'll be seeing you later on this week with the final illustrations for my manga."

"Yeah, see you then Red and you're the best for staying here and helping me with Rin even though I know you really didn't want to." Inuyasha told Ayame with a smile.

"I was only joking with you Inuyasha. I was more than willing to stay to help you watch Rin, no ramen necessary." Ayame told him with a smile and wink.

"You little minx." Inuyasha said with an amused smirk on his face as he brought Ayame into a headlock and ruffled her red hair.

"You forgive me though don't you?" Ayame asked with a hopeful look on her face.

Looking into her big, green eyes he knew he couldn't say no to her. With a sigh he nodded his head and said. "Yeah I forgive you Red!"

"Yay! You're the best Inuyasha!" Ayame said happily hugging him quickly before letting him go and heading toward the front door. She opened it and giving him a sideways glance she said. "I'll be formulating plans throughout the week to help you get Sango. We'll discuss them when you bring me the illustrations."

She walked out closing the door softly behind her.

Inuyasha sighed deeply and slowly trudged toward his bedroom.

"What a day! I don't see how Sesshomaru deals with Rin on a daily bases! I'm tired as hell from dealing with her for only a few hours!" He smirked. "All things considered though I guess I had fun with the little squirt and wouldn't mind watching her again every once in a while."

He finally reached his bedroom and jumped face first onto his bed sighing deeply in contentment.

In less than two minutes he was sound asleep with a smile on his face.

_Rin Tensho, you're going to make me a proud uncle..._

***(Sango)~(Sesshomaru)~(Rin)***

"Aww how adorable! Rin's sound asleep." Sango gushed over Rin's cuteness from where she sat in the passenger's seat of Sesshomaru's car. She was watching Rin's sprawled out form on Sesshomaru's backseat from the rear view mirror.

"Good, she needs to be sleep." was all Sesshomaru said as he turned onto Sango's street.

"I had fun tonight. The awards gala was nice and to see you get an award for all your hard work was great." Sango said with a smile as Sesshomaru pulled into her driveway behind her car.

"I had fun with you too. I can't think of anyone else I would have rather accompany me." Sesshomaru said as he smiled a small smile at his best friend.

Sango smiled back at him and placed her hand on top of his that rested on the gearshift.

Sesshomaru looked at Sango's small hand on top of his larger one. If it had been anyone else he would have immediately pulled his hand away but with Sango it was different. Her hand on top of his felt right for some reason. He didn't quite understand what that reason was yet however.

"So...I imagine Takeda wasn't too happy when you told him you were accompanying me to the gala tonight?"

"He was not, but when I threatened to dislocate his other shoulder, he quieted down immensely." Sango said with a sadistic smirk on her face.

Sesshomaru smirked.

"What about Sara? I can't imagine she took the news too well about you taking me instead of her to the gala."

Sesshomaru shrugged and said. "She wasn't, but I could care less. I don't regret my decision tonight."

"Neither do I Sessh." Sango said as she grinned at him and squeezed the top of his hand gently.

"Well I'd better get out of here so you can get back home and put Rin to bed. I'm sleepy anyway."

"Alright." Sesshomaru said with a nod.

She leaned toward Sesshomaru and kissed him on the lips. It didn't last long, five seconds at best, before she pulled away and saw herself out of Sesshomaru's car.

"Goodnight Sessh! Drive safe!" Sango said with a wave and smile before she made her way to her front door.

Sesshomaru waited to make sure she got in safely before he backed out of the driveway and headed down the street toward his penthouse apartment.

Unbeknownst to him a smirking, and very much awake, Rin lay in the backseat having witnessed the kiss between the two of them.

***(LMAYV)***

That was Chapter 29 of my story Le Monstré Aux Yeux Verts.

Please review or add me to your favorite authors list, this story to your favorite stories list, subscribe to the story, or whatever you choose!

Just do something to let me know you're interested in me continuing the story!

*~(animeroxz)~*


	30. Love, Friendship, and Resolve

Le Monstré Aux Yeux Verts

Chapter 30: Love Talk, Friendship, and Kanna's Resolve

**I don't own Inuyasha and I never will! **

**Summary: **This monster with eyes of jade, it pits sibling against sibling, it tests some friendships and breaks others apart, it ends relationships, destroys families, and most importantly it brings about ruin and absolute chaos. It grows stronger by the day, feeding off the malice of its prey. Can the prey find a way to defeat this monster before it is too late and it devours them all?

***(The)~(Next)~(Day)***

"Naraku, welcome to my home! It's been so long since I gave you my number and address that I was beginning to think you'd changed your mind." Sango happily greeted her old friend as she stepped aside to let him into her warm home.

"I know. I've been meaning to call you but something always comes up that I have to take care of. Luckily this is a slow Sunday so I was able to find time to make my way over here." Naraku explained as he took off his coat, gloves, and other winter gear and began placing them on the coat rack.

"You haven't murdered anyone have you?" Sango asked the gangster with a suspicious look on her face.

"No, no, nothing of the sort. I've beat up a few guys here and there that owe me money, but that's it."

Sango stared at him long and hard before she smiled at him and said. "Good, well it's not good that you're bullying others but I'd rather you beat people up than kill them. Anyway, you hungry? I can't cook to save my life but I can heat up ramen like a pro. If you want me too I'll heat you up some."

"I've actually just eaten lunch so I'm full right now." Naraku said turning down her offer.

"Ok, well would you like some tea?"

"That will be fine."

"I'll go and fix some. Have a seat wherever you like and make yourself at home until I get back." Sango said before she disappeared into what Naraku assumed to be the kitchen.

He took a seat in Sango's black, leather recliner and was pleased at how comfortable it was.

He noticed some photos on a small table beside him and he picked one up at random.

It was the picture of Sango, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha when they were children at the beach.

"Hey Sango, you still friends with those asshole Tensho Brothers?" Naraku asked Sango with a frown on his face.

"They are not jerks Naraku but yeah I am. We had a bit of a falling out for awhile but we've since reconciled." Sango explained to her friend with a frown on her face as she stepped out of the kitchen and rejoined him in the living room.

"You mind telling me what this falling out was about?" Naraku asked Sango. He quickly added. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to though."

"I guess it's alright for me to tell you. I actually had a falling out with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru for two totally different reasons. I fell out with Inuyasha, as well as my other friends, aunt, and godfather because they didn't like who I was going to marry and they kicked me out of their lives when I married him. The feud lasted for five years. As for Sesshomaru, well, he went on an eight year study abroad program and didn't tell me a damn thing about it but he told everybody else. I was so pissed at him, and I didn't see him for almost thirteen years. Even during our first meeting I still couldn't find it in my heart to forgive him, but he ended up in the hospital, and it scared me, and I realized life was too short to hold grudges so I forgave him and everybody else too."

"You're married?!" Naraku asked shocked. "Please tell me it's not to that pathetic guy you were with at Papa Tensho's Valentine's Day party!"

Sango erupted into fits of giggles finding his reaction to be priceless. It wasn't everyday that Naraku Nigawa was shocked by anything.

She finally managed to calm down and said.

"I'm not married anymore Naraku, I'm divorced, have been for a little over a year and a half now. Therefore the guy you saw me with at the party was not my husband."

"Oh thank god because you can do so much better than that guy!" Naraku said letting out a sigh of relief as he smiled at Sango. He then asked. "Who'd you marry then?"

"Well...it was Miroku Houshi." Sango said sheepishly as she rubbed the nape of her neck out of nervousness.

"No freaking way! You married the guy that used to grope you all the time in high school?! The guy you used to slap on a daily basis as a result of his wandering hands?! The biggest pervert in all of Shikon High School?!" Naraku asked shocked once more.

Sango nodded still looking sheepish.

"Why the hell did you do that Sango?! I know damn well it wasn't because you loved the guy!"

"Well, I guess the honest answer would be that I did it to piss off my aunt, godfather, and the others who felt like marrying Miroku would be a mistake. I wanted to prove them wrong but in the end it turns out they had been right all along." Sango said with a wry smile on her face as she appeared to be in deep thought.

"Let me guess, the reason the two of you divorced is because you caught him with another woman."

Sango looked at him with wide eyes and she asked shocked.

"Wow! How'd you know that?!"

"I keep tabs on everyone in this city and Miroku Houshi is no exception. If I had been around at the time I could have told you that he was a serial cheater. Most times the guy just goes around town, sweet talks a random girl into having sex with him, and he's on his way. Occasionally though he'll meet a woman who he likes more than all of the others for various reasons and he'll date her while still sleeping with random skanks on the side. He's always found out eventually and is dumped. He starts all over again. It is truly a pathetic, continuous cycle. I am shocked that he married you though. He never marries the girl he fancies above all of the others he just dates them. Maybe he really did love you in his own sick, twisted way."

"Well he sure had a hell of a way to show it. You know what the funny thing about it is though Naraku?"

Naraku shook his head.

"I had actually begun to fall in love with him over the course of our marriage. When I caught him in **our** bed with another woman I was not only furious but heartbroken. It would have been better if I hadn't loved him but alas I had grown to."

She felt herself tearing up and luckily the tea kettle in the kitchen began whistling letting her know the tea was ready. It gave her an excuse to quickly excuse herself so Naraku wouldn't see her cry.

Naraku had seen the tears in her eyes however but decided he wouldn't say anything.

A few minutes later Sango came out with a small tray in her hands with two teacups sitting on it. She placed the tray on the coffee table before she took a seat on the couch closest to where Naraku sat in her recliner.

She clapped her hands together and asked Naraku with a smile. "So, what can I do for you today Naraku?!"

"Well, I'd like it very much if you would become my cupid." Naraku said as he took one of the teacups off of the tray and began to blow the hot beverage inside.

"Come again?" Sango asked not sure she had heard the ebony haired man correctly.

"I want you to become my cupid." Naraku repeated himself taking a slow sip of his tea as he looked at Sango over the rim of the cup.

"You're going to have to elaborate." Sango said as she took the remaining cup off of the tray and after blowing the tea she took a slow sip of it.

"Well, I'm in love, believe it or not, and I have absolutely no idea how to go about wooing her and making her mine. You got me that date with Kikyo back in high school, which I thought had been impossible, so I figured you can make the seemingly impossible happen for me once more." Naraku explained.

"Oh I see, you want me to get you another date with Kikyo. Well, it's going to be a bit harder this time but she's still single as far as I know so I'm sure I can make something happen."

"No, I'm not interested in Kikyo anymore. There's another woman that's caught my eye."

Sango nearly spit out the tea she had in her mouth. She swallowed and asked shocked. "What?! You're not obsessed with Kikyo anymore?! When the hell did that happen?!"

"It's been a pretty recent occurrence. I realized nothing would ever become of us and this woman I'm in love with now is infinitely better than Kikyo anyway if you ask me." Naraku answered with a shrug.

"Well I'm proud of you for finally realizing that and moving on. Who's this new woman that's captured your heart this time though?"

"She's actually not new. You've known her for quite sometime actually." Naraku answered with a smirk.

"Oh god! It's not me is it?! I'm flattered Naraku really but..."

Naraku chuckled and said. "It's not you Sango relax. I had a crush on you when we were in high school but you were too far out of my league so I never bothered to pursue you. I was fine being friends with you. I still am."

Sango smiled at him and said. "Well good because I'm fine with being just friends with you too, and I was never out of your league. I'm just like everybody else you know!"

Naraku shrugged and said in reply. "That's how I felt at the time." He smirked and asked. "Would you have given me a chance if I had confessed back when we were teenagers?"

"Probably not. You were my bully of a friend who I had to try and keep in line almost constantly when we were at school. I saw you as more of an unruly child than an attractive, older boy."

"So, do you think I'm attractive now?" Naraku asked with a teasing smirk on his face as he winked at her.

Sango gave him a long once over before she said. "I find you to be a handsome man true enough but I can't say I find you to be attractive."

"Fair enough. I got a handsome so I'll take it." Naraku said with a roguish grin on his face.

Sango laughed and she said with a shake of her head. "I missed you Naraku. I can always count on you to make me laugh no matter what."

Naraku smiled gently and said softly. "I missed you too Sango and I promise I won't lose touch with you ever again."

"You had better not or there's going to be an ass whooping waiting for you when we reconnect again." Sango said with a smirk as she shook her fist at him in a mock threatening manner.

"You're still my fierce liongress I see." Naraku said with a fond smile on his face.

"Liongress?" Sango asked confused.

"A mix between a lioness and a tigress. You have the regalness and grace of a lioness, and the ferocity of a tigress." Naraku explained.

"Ah, first time hearing you call me that, but I have to say I like it." Sango said with a smirk.

"I figured you might." Naraku said smirking back.

"Anyway, we got off topic. What's the name of this woman I supposedly already know?"

"Promise you won't think I'm disgusting when I tell you who she is." Naraku said absolutely serious.

"I promise." Sango said with a serious look on her face as well.

"It's Kanna Akitoki. She's the woman I've fallen in love with." Naraku said quickly awaiting Sango's inevitable backlash.

"Isn't she Kagura's adorable little sister who's friends with Hakudoshi?" Sango asked for clarification.

Naraku nodded.

"Why on earth would I think you're disgusting because you're in love with Kanna?" Sango asked baffled.

"'Because I've known her since she was a little girl and now I'm in love with her." Naraku explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"How old is Kanna now?"

"She's 23."

"Have you been in love with her since she was small child?"

"Hell no! I only just realized it a month or so ago!" Naraku yelled at Sango enraged that she would ask him such a thing. She was just like his brother!

"Then I don't find you to be disgusting. Kanna is a fully grown woman, of legal age, and you realized your feelings for her when she became an adult instead of when she was a child or teen. That's perfectly fine and normal as far as I'm concerned." Sango said as she smiled at him.

"You really mean that Sango?!" Naraku asked both shocked and pleased with a smile on his face.

"Of course. Besides she's only six years younger than you. It's not that big of an age gap. It doesn't matter now and it definitely won't matter when you're both older."

He took it back. Sango was definitely not like his brother.

"Thanks a lot Sango for being so understanding. My brother definitely wasn't when I told him of my love for Kanna."

"Let me guess. He's in love with her too right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Naraku asked shocked. She still had that way of knowing stuff that just blew his mind.

"Just a lucky guess." Sango said with a shrug. She continued. "Anyway, whatever it was he said to you don't worry about it. I'm assuming he called you a pervert, or pedophile, and said you were disgusting among other things. You know you're neither of those things so don't let it get to you."

"You're right Sango and I won't anymore." Naraku said with a confident smile on his face.

He was Naraku Nigawa damn it! The toughest thug in all of Shikon City! He didn't give a damn what his pathetic ass brother thought of him! He never did when they were growing up and he wouldn't continue to do so now!

"Good. Now, has he told Kanna he's in love with her yet?"

"He has. I didn't think the little brat had it in him but he mustered up the courage from somewhere and did it. She turned him down though but he's more determined now than ever to get her to fall for him." Naraku said with an evil grin on his face as he remembered his brother's confession and Kanna's brutal yet beautiful rejection.

"Have you told Kanna how you feel yet?"

"Well, not exactly. It's not like I'm scared or..."

"No, it's good that you didn't do like Hakudoshi." Sango said holding up a hand to silence him with a pleased smile on her face.

"Why is that?" Naraku asked confused.

"Well, she already knows Hakudoshi is in love with her but she has no clue how you feel. I'm sure she's uncomfortable around him now but nothing's changed with you guys' relationship. You can stay close to her, and continue to be her friend, while at the same time doing things to try and woo her. Inconspicuously of course." Sango explained.

"That's genius Sango!" Naraku said with a smile. He frowned and added. "It's going to be hard to woo her though seeing as how Kanna is emotionally retarded. She claims she lacks the ability to feel emotions so someone like that can't exactly fall for someone."

"Oh that's preposterous! Everyone feels emotions!" Sango scoffed as she stood up and walked over to Naraku so she was standing in front of him. She placed both of her hands on his shoulders and leaned down so she was in his face. With fire in her eyes and a smirk on her face she said. "We'll get your woman Naraku don't you worry! She will be yours!"

Naraku quickly stood up and hugged Sango tightly.

"Thank you so much Sango! You're the best!"

Sango hugged him back and said with a gentle smile. "No problem Naraku. Anything to help a friend in love."

Naraku released her from his embrace and said. "Well, I've gotta run Sango."

"What?! But why?! You just got here!" Sango asked distressed with a cute pout on her face.

Naraku laughed and said. "Don't make the pouty face Sango it's too cute. I don't want to leave right now either but I've got to handle some more business. I've got to make sure my streets run smoothly you know."

"I guess I understand that. Fine, go, handle your business, but remember no murder."

Naraku nodded and headed toward the coat rack where he began to put his winter gear back on.

"I'll call you, now that I have your cell phone number, to discuss with you the plans I come up with to help you win Kanna's heart."

"Sounds great to me. Now that you're helping me I'm more confident now than ever that I'll end up with Kanna instead of my pathetic little brother." Naraku said with an actual content smile on his face and not a malicious one.

"Haku isn't going to be easy to battle against you know. A man in love is a tenacious one. I'll give him one hell of a fight though." Sango said with a smirk and wink.

"That's my liongress!" Naraku said with a proud look on his face.

The two of them high-fived each another.

Sango unlocked her door and opened it so Naraku could leave.

Naraku walked out the door and waving goodbye to each other one last time Sango closed the door behind him.

"I'm already secretly trying to find Sesshomaru a girlfriend and now I've taken this matchmaking venture for Naraku under my belt too!"

She sighed deeply with a wry smile on her face.

"Sometimes I'm just too nice for my own good."

***(Sesshomaru)~(Rin)***

"Rin, come, your breakfast is ready." Sesshomaru told his young charge as he placed her plate of toast, turkey bacon, and egg whites at the island counter where she loved to sit.

"Coming!" Rin yelled back from the living room as she turned the television off and ran into the kitchen and hopped up onto the stool where her food sat.

"What do you want to drink?" Sesshomaru asked her as he stood in front of the refrigerator.

"Uh...grape juice please."

Sesshomaru nodded and opened the fridge to get said juice.

"Can I have some jelly for my toast?"

"Grape or Strawberry?"

"Strawberry."

Sesshomaru opened the fridge and got the jar of jelly out handing it to her as well as her glass of grape juice.

"Thank you!" Rin said happily as she grinned at him.

Sesshomaru merely nodded.

He fixed himself a plate and a glass of water before he placed it on the island beside Rin. He walked around and took a seat on the stool beside her.

Rin spread her jelly over her toast before she took a big bite out of it.

"Mmm it's good Sesshomaru!" She took a bite out of a strip of bacon and ate a spoonful of eggs as well. "Everything's good as always!"

"Thank you." Sesshomaru said pleased that she found his food to be good.

"Is it ok if I go down to Kohaku's for awhile after I eat breakfast?" Rin asked.

"Did you ask Fumi if it was ok already?" Sesshomaru asked her as he looked down at her.

"I called her on your cell phone and she said it was fine if I came around eleven." Rin said.

"Then it's fine with me. Sara's supposed to come over at around two so do try and remember to come up and say hello to her. You don't have to stay just a quick hello and goodbye." Sesshomaru explained.

"Ok, but I don't see why you won't just break up with her. I'm ten and even I can tell you don't have any romantic feelings for Ms. Sara."

"I'll break up with her in my own time. It's as simple as that." Sesshomaru said simply in reply.

"What are you waiting on though? You're not in love with her so what's stopping you from doing it today?"

"I don't want to hurt her Rin. She and I were reasonably good associates in high school, and I do like her just not in the same way that she likes me. If she were just a random bimbo I'd break up with her no problem but Sara's different. She's a nice woman and I just want to find a gentle way to break up with her." Sesshomaru explained.

Placing a small hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder, Rin looked up at him and said with absolute seriousness. "I don't think you'll ever find that Sesshomaru. Ms. Sara really loves you and no matter how gentle you are when you break up with her it's still going to hurt her."

Sesshomaru smirked and asked. "When did you get so smart?"

Rin shrugged and said with a smile. "I guess I always have been. I've just never been able to talk until now so no one ever knew."

Sesshomaru nodded taking a drink of water.

"So, I'm guessing you won't be breaking up with Ms. Sara today?" Rin asked with a knowing look on her face.

"Probably not. Why are you pushing this break up so much anyway Rin? This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with you trying to get me and Sango together would it?"

Rin only smirked.

"How many times do I have to tell you this Rin. I don't feel that way about Sango."

"But why not?!" Rin asked distressed with a frown on her face.

"I've grown up with Sango. I was three years old when Midoriko officially adopted Sango and she was able to bring her home. She was one at the time and I can remember her waddling up to me on unsteady legs with the biggest grin on her face and babbling something incomprehensible like babies do. I was the first person she approached and from there I should have known our bond would be unique and unbreakable." Sesshomaru told Rin with a small, fond smile on his face as he thought back to that time.

"So, what you're saying is you see her as a little sister, and you can't see her as anything more than that?" Rin asked for clarification although she dreaded the answer she would receive.

If he were to say yes then her plans to have Sango as her mom might as well be flushed down the toilet.

"Strangely enough I don't see Sango as a sister. I know I should, seeing as how our families grew up together and spent a lot of time with each other, but I don't. I mean growing up she never put me in the position as to where I would have to do things a brother does. She's always been tough, a tomboy, even as a kid, so I never had to protect her from bullies, or bugs, or snakes, or spiders, or other things little girls are scared of she could take care of herself. She always has been my best friend however. Even when we were children I could talk with her about anything and share my secrets with her and vice versa."

Rin let a silent sigh of relief escape. As long as he didn't see her as a sister she was good. Seeing her as his best friend she could deal with. She couldn't help but ask though...

"Have you ever thought of you and Sango being more than friends?"

"You know, Takeda asked me that same question, and I'll tell you what I told him. I honestly never have. You may not believe me like he didn't but it's the truth."

"I believe you, but why haven't you ever thought about it?"

"I just haven't." Sesshomaru said with a shrug as he placed the last spoonful of eggs into his mouth.

"Isn't Sango nice?" Rin asked.

"She is. Very much so. She can be pretty mean too though." Sesshomaru answered with a nod.

"And isn't she cool?"

"The coolest woman I know."

"Isn't she smart?"

"She's too smart for her own good sometimes." Sesshomaru answered with an amused smirk on his face.

"Is she not understanding?"

"Most times."

"Is she not gentle?"

"She's the only person I know who's both gentle and tough."

"Would she not make a great mother?"

"She'd have to learn how to cook but other than that yes, I suppose she would. She is a teacher after all, and she's good with you, and both you and Kohaku are crazy about her."

"And finally, though this is by no means the most important quality she possesses, isn't she beautiful?"

"She's pretty, but I can't bring myself to call her beautiful." Sesshomaru said as he stood up with his empty plate and glass and headed toward the dishwasher.

"And why not?"

"Beautiful just seems too intimate a word for me to use to describe her."

"I see, well anyway you answered positively to all of my questions so obviously..."

"Look Rin, I'm glad you love Sango so much, but the fact of the matter remains that Sango and I will never be together the way you want us to be."

"But you both already love each other! Don't you see it?!" Rin asked him desperately trying to get him to realize his feelings.

"I'm sorry but I don't."

"Then why'd she kiss you last night before she got out of the car, and why'd you let her?!" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru turned to face her and asked. "You saw that huh?"

Rin nodded.

"It was an innocent kiss. There was no feeling behind it other than friendship. Sango always kisses me on the lips like that it's nothing new or special." Sesshomaru explained as he placed his dishes in the dishwasher.

"Oh, I see." Rin said feeling a bit disappointed. She was hoping that had been the first time they'd kissed last night but she was wrong.

She knew when to quit. She'd give up for now. He'd won this battle but he had not won the war.

Her next course of action would be to talk with Sango alone and see how she really felt about Sesshomaru. That would have to wait though. Right now Kohaku was waiting for her.

Hopping off of the stool and taking her empty plate and glass she walked over to Sesshomaru and handed them to him so he could place them in the dishwasher.

"I'm heading down to Kohaku's now Sesshomaru! I'm going to run to my room to get some stuff to play with before I go."

Sesshomaru nodded, and watched as she ran out of the kitchen, before he placed her dirty dishes in the dishwasher along with his, closed the door, and turned it on.

"Rin doesn't know what she's talking about. The idea that Sango and I are in love with each other is just crazy."

"I know what I'm talking about Sesshomaru. If you took the time out to actually see where I'm coming from you'd see that it's not a crazy idea after all." Rin said with a knowing smirk on her face. She waved goodbye to him and said while running out of the apartment. "Well, see you later!"

"Be on your best behavior!" Sesshomaru called out to her.

"Yeah, yeah, aren't I always?!" Rin asked in reply before she slammed the door closed behind her.

Sesshomaru sighed.

"Sometimes, I liked it better when she didn't talk."

***(Koga)~(Ayame)***

Ayame stood outside of Koga's closed hospital room door. She had been standing outside of it for the last five minutes too nervous to go in and see him. She frowned disgusted with herself. It was just Koga for crying out loud. She'd dated him for years, was friends with him longer than that, there was absolutely no need for nervousness.

The door suddenly opened startling Ayame and out walked a talking Ginta and Hakkaku.

"...like I said, we'll keep you up to date about what's going on at the station." Hakkaku said to Koga.

"Yeah, we would visit you more often but that Kanna works us like slaves. She solves all of the other cases she gets with ease but the case we told you about sometime earlier still has her stumped. As a result, she works us to the bone, and we barely have any free time." Ginta explained to Koga.

"Ah, it's cool guys I understand. Just do your best to help Kanna like you guys help me. I know you don't like her because she's not me but from what you've told me she seems like a great detective, and my job is not in any danger so she's not a threat to me." Koga's voice could be heard coming from inside of the room. She couldn't see him however.

Both Ginta and Hakkaku mumbled something with frowns on their faces.

"What was that?!" Koga's stern voice could be heard from the room.

"We said alright!" Both Ginta and Hakkaku yelled at him.

"Good! Now get out of here! I've seen enough of you guys for one day!" Ayame could hear Koga's teasing voice.

Both Ginta and Hakkaku turned around and immediately spotted Ayame.

"Ayame! It's good to see you!" Hakkaku happily greeted the redhead as he quickly wrapped her in his arms and hugged her tightly.

"Yeah it is! Has Koga been treating you right?!" Ginta asked as he too hugged her tightly after his brother pulled away.

"It's good to see you guys too and, uh...yeah Ginta, he's been treating me right." Ayame said as she smiled half-heatedly and both him and Hakkaku.

"That's good! Well we'll let you two lovebirds have your alone time. We'll get out of your hair. See you both later." Hakkaku said as he walked down the hallway.

With one last wave goodbye Ginta followed after his brother.

When after a few minutes Ayame still didn't enter his room Koga called out to her.

"Ayame are you still out there?!"

Ayame took one last deep breath before she entered her ex-fiancé's hospital room closing the door behind her.

"Hello Koga."

"Hey Ayame." Koga said in greeting with a nervous look on his face. Their last meeting hadn't exactly ended on a good note so he was unsure of how to act around her now. He asked. "Did you come here because Sango talked with you or did you come on your own?"

"I came because Sango talked with me." Ayame said curtly but not unkindly as she avoided looking him in the eyes.

"I see, well I'm glad to see you anyway." Koga said as he smiled at her.

Ayame forced herself to look at him and she said. "You look better than you did the last time I was here."

"Yeah, the doc says I'm recovering faster than he'd expected. He said he'd never seen anything so remarkable, and that if I keep healing at the rate I am I won't have to stay here a month. I could get out sooner." Koga said with a smile.

"That's great news Koga." Ayame said truly happy for him as she smiled at him.

"Hell yeah it is!"

"Why have you not told Ginta and Hakkaku of our breakup?"

Koga shrugged and said. "I just didn't see a need to tell them anything yet. I'll tell them in my own time."

"Then why'd you tell Sango?" Ayame asked not angry just curious.

"She figured it out on her own. Don't ask me how. The woman just has this sixth sense about her that's both creepy and amazing." Koga said with a shrug. He continued. "I guess I could have lied to her but looking into those big, brown eyes of her I couldn't bring myself to, nor did I feel the need to. I mean if I can't trust anyone else I know I can trust Sango."

Ayame looked sad.

Koga noticed this and quickly added. "And of course I can trust you too Ayame."

"Nice save Koga but I knew what you meant." Ayame said smiling weakly at him.

"So...you and the mutt still chummy with each other?!" Koga asked mostly trying to change the subject.

"Yes **Inuyasha** and I are. He's a bit rough around the edges but he really is a great guy." Ayame said as she unconsciously smiled while thinking about him.

Koga watched her with an amused smirk on his face and he said teasingly. "You better watch out or you might end up falling in love with another woman's man."

Ayame blushed and she said while punching him in the arm. "Shut up you jerk! I'm not in love with Inuyasha!"

"Ouch Ayame that hurt! I was only teasing you jeez! You never could take a joke!" Koga grumbled as he glared at Ayame and rubbed at his sore arm. She had a hell of a right hook on her.

"Sorry." Ayame apologized with a sheepish expression on her face.

The two of them erupted into peals of laughter.

"See Ayame isn't this nice? It's just like the old days again between us."

Ayame smiled and said with a nod. "Yeah it is."

"I suppose it's too late for us to go back to the good old days huh?" Koga asked sadly as he looked down at his lap.

Ayame stared at him for a long while with an unreadable expression on her face.

She sighed and said with a smile. "No Koga it's not too late..."

Koga quickly shot his head up with a hopeful smile on his face.

"You really mean that Ayame?!"

"Of course I do. I'm not going to lie to you though Koga, I still love you, and it's going to be awkward for me for quite awhile, but I'm willing to try and just be just friends with you again?" Ayame said as she smiled at him.

"Great! Great! That sounds good to me, as long as we can be on good terms again." Koga said with a pleased grin.

Ayame nodded.

"I also want to apologize to you Ayame. I feel like it's been long overdue." Koga said with a serious look on his face.

"Apologize to me for what?" Ayame asked confused.

"For every cruel thing I've done to you. Agreeing to date you for the sole reason of attempting to make Kagome jealous even when I knew how you felt about me, for criticizing you on your manga career especially when I knew how passionate you were about it, for proposing to you almost right after Inuyasha proposed to Kagome, for just breaking your heart over and over again and wasting your time all of these years when you could have probably found the man of your dreams by now." Koga said with absolute sincerity as he looked Ayame in her eyes.

Ayame began to cry much to Koga's surprise and confusion.

"What's wrong Ayame? I didn't mean to make you cry!"

"No, no, I'm crying because I'm happy. You don't know how much your apology means to me." Ayame explained wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Oh...well I'm glad I could make you happy." Koga said with a smile.

"Tell me Koga. Do you plan to pursue Kagome now that you and I are no longer an item?" Ayame asked him curious.

"Yeah, but that mutt Inuyasha is still a problem. As long as I'm careful though I should still be able to..."

"Do what you want Koga but I must warn you Kagome's not what she seems to be. She's..."

Ayame was interrupted by a knock on the door and a pretty young nurse entered the room.

"Well if it isn't my sexy nurse Kitty! Please tell me you're here to give me my bed bath?!" Koga asked flirtatiously as he smirked and winked at her.

"Koga!" Ayame yelled at him aghast as she frowned, glared at, and slapped him upside the head.

"Ouch Ayame that hurt damn it! What did you do that for?!"

"You disrespected your nurse you idiot!" Ayame hissed at him.

The nurse giggled.

"It's quite alright miss I'm used to Mr. Takahashi's flirtatious ways. I'm used to seeing Sango beat him up for his crudity but I've never seen you around."

"Oh yeah Kitty this my fia...friend Ayame. Ayame this is my nurse Neko Furakawa, or Kitty as I affectionately call her." Koga introduced the two women to one another.

The two women nodded and smiled at one another.

"So...am I getting my bed bath now?" Koga asked Neko hopefully.

"Sorry Mr. Takahashi but I'm only here to get your vitals. You're not scheduled for another bed bath until later tonight, and by that time my shift will be over and I'll be gone." Neko explained as she smiled apologetically at him.

Koga sighed and said disappointed. "That's just great! None of the other nurses are as sexy as you! One's old, one looks like a man, and the other one is just ugly! I don't want either one of them giving me my bed bath!"

"Well I'm sorry Mr. Takahashi but that's the way it's going to have to be whether you like it or not." Neko said with a shrug.

"Ugh fine! Take my damn vitals!" Koga said with a pout as he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the closed door.

Neko laughed. "You are such a child Mr. Takahashi."

"Am not!" Koga retorted proving Neko's point even more.

Ayame watched this with a smile. It was time for her to take her leave.

"I'm going to head on out now Koga. I'll be back to visit you soon."

"Aww do you have to leave?!" Koga asked in a whiny voice as he directed his pouty face from Neko to Ayame.

Ayame laughed and said with a nod. "I'm afraid so, but I promise you I'll definitely be visiting you more often from now on."

"Alright, go, but I'm holding you to your promise." Koga said with a serious look on his face as he pointed a finger at her.

Ayame nodded and waving goodbye to him one last time she exited his hospital room.

Koga laid back down with a smile on his face as he let Neko do what she needed to do.

"I haven't seen you this content since you've been here Mr. Takahashi. It would seem Ayame's good for you."

Koga grinned at Neko.

"She always has been Kitty. She always has been..."

***(Bankotsu)~(Jakotsu)***

"Alright Bankotsu Shikaku I've had enough of you and this moping around! You've been like this for two weeks! Talk to me?!" Jakotsu demanded of his depressed best friend as he sat down on the arm of the couch since he occupied the entire couch with his prone body and looked down at him.

Bankotsu sighed and opened one blue eye to look at him.

He asked sadly. "Jak, does Kyora hate me or something?"

"That's what you've been depressed about this whole time?! Whether or not Kyora hates you?!" Jakotsu asked exasperated as he looked down at him with a frown on his face.

Bankotsu simply nodded.

Jakotsu sighed and asked. "What on earth would make you think Kyora hates you Bank?"

"The day after Mr. Tensho's party Kyora stopped by our place when you were gone and gave me the tickets he had for the martial arts tournament we were supposed to go to. He said he couldn't make it because of a prior engagement he'd forgotten about and that just because he couldn't go that didn't mean I had to miss out. I didn't want to go without him though so I ended up giving the tickets to a guy at work. Anyway that was fine, I mean things happen, but it's been two weeks like you said Jak and I haven't received a call from Kyora, or a text, or anything, and he won't answer any of my phone calls or texts either! It's almost like he's avoiding me and I can't figure out what on earth I could have done to make him do so!" Bankotsu asked distressed as he quickly sat up on the couch and put his head in his hands moaning deeply.

"Why the hell do you care so much about whether or not Kyora hates you or not?! You barely know him!" Jakotsu asked annoyed.

"I know that Jak but even though I've only known him for a short time I've never met someone I've had more in common with than I have with him. We just clicked you know or at least I thought we did until this happened." Bankotsu explained with a sigh.

Jakotsu sighed. He didn't like the fact that Bankotsu was so close with Kyora but he hated to see his friend so depressed. He had to weigh his options. Figure out why Kyora was avoiding Bank, try and fix things between them, and if he succeeds his best friend will no longer be depressed but he'll have to deal with sharing Bankotsu, or even losing him altogether, much to his dismay. On the other hand he could allow Bankotsu to remain depressed and as he helps him through his depression they become closer friends and things go back to the way they were before he ever took him to Okama and he met Kyora.

He sighed.

He had to admit the latter option sounded better to him, but his best friend's happiness was more important than his own, so he would do what was right and go with the first option.

"I'll talk to Kyora for you Bankotsu and see what's going on with him."

"Really Jak?! You'd do that for me?!" Bankotsu asked elated as he looked up at his best friend.

"Of course Bank. That's what best friends are for right?" Jakotsu said with a fake smile on his face.

Bankotsu hopped up and hugged Jakotsu tightly.

"Thank you so much Jak! You're the best best friend a guy could ever have!"

Jakotsu hugged his best friend back and said sadly. "It's no problem Bank and you're a better best friend than I am trust me."

"Why would you say that Jak?" Bankotsu asked confused as he looked at him strangely.

"O-Oh I'm just kidding Bank! You know how much of a jokester I am!" Jakotsu said with a nervous laugh hoping he would by the excuse.

Bankotsu laughed as well and nodded.

"Well, since you've told me you'll talk to Kyora I'm the happiest I've been in weeks. I'm going to head out and run a few errands. I shouldn't be long. I'll definitely be back in time for dinner. See ya later!"

"See you!" Jakotsu said bidding Bankotsu farewell as he waved goodbye to him with a smile on his face.

Once the door closed behind Bankotsu, and he was sure he was gone, the smile fell from Jakotsu's face.

"I don't even deserve to be called your best friend anymore Bank. Here I am agreeing to help you and Kyora become friends again when all the while I'm secretly hoping that I don't succeed and you guys never hangout again."

He was such a two-faced person and he was so disgusted with himself.

***(Suikotsu)***

Suikotsu was on cloud nine as he went over patient files preparing for tomorrow. He'd had a date with Kikyo last night and he couldn't be happier. Okay, so it was more like she'd purchased tickets for her and Sesshomaru to go the opera but something came up and he couldn't go anymore so she asked him to come with her instead. He hated opera, but because Kikyo asked him if he wanted to come and it would give him a chance to be alone with her in a date setting he was more than willing to put up with that high octave, ear screeching, boring dribble known as music. The opera itself had been terrible, and seemed like it was twelve hours long when it was only three give or take, but being with Kikyo was enough to keep him in good spirits.

Suddenly his cell phone ringing snapped him out of his thoughts.

He picked it up and saw that it was Kikyo calling him. Shocked yet pleased he quickly answered the phone.

"Hey Kikyo!"

He winced. Crap! He hoped he hadn't sounded to eager.

"Hello Suikotsu, listen, the reason why I called was because I needed someone to talk to. I feel like I can trust you and I consider you a very good friend, so would you mind lending me your ear?"

"N-No not at all! I'm all ears and I promise whatever you tell me stays between us!"

"I'm glad to hear that Suikotsu. Anyway it's about me and Sesshomaru..."

Suikotsu instantly frowned. Great! He should have known this would be about him!

"...I kissed him."

"YOU WHAT?!" Suikotsu yelled into the phone his face red from anger as he felt his other personality began to rear its ugly head. Forcing himself to calm down before his darker side took control he asked Kikyo through clenched teeth. "Why did you do that Kikyo?"

Kikyo took a deep breath and explained to Suikotsu the events that went on between her and Sesshomaru when she was last at his apartment that led her to kiss Sesshomaru.

"Ah, now I see why you kissed him! If you kissed him and realized you no longer have feelings for him though what's the problem?" Suikotsu asked happy yet confused.

"Well I feel like things won't be the same between Sesshomaru and myself. I mean, he says the kiss and me expressing my feelings for him doesn't change things between us but I can't help but feel like he only said that to spare my feelings. That was almost two weeks ago and I've been avoiding him like the plague since. He called me yesterday to ask me if I could watch Rin for him but I'd already made plans with you. That was the first time I'd heard from him since the incident. He didn't mention the kiss or anything like that and I just don't know what to think. You're a guy tell me what you think is going on in Sesshomaru's head."

Suikotsu chuckled. "I'll try Kikyo. Sesshomaru may be a guy, but he's not your typical guy. He's a hard one to read."

Kikyo laughed but it sounded quite forced to Suikotsu.

Brushing it off Suikotsu continued.

"You're over thinking things Kikyo. We men are straightforward, Sesshomaru's more straightforward than most men are from what I can tell, so I'm sure whatever he told you at that time he meant it. The fact that he called to ask you to babysit Rin for him should be proof enough that nothing has changed between you two, and of course he's not going to bring up the confession and kiss because more than likely he's trying to put it all behind him, or maybe he already has, for the sake of you guys' friendship."

"Hearing you say that I'm relieved now Suikotsu. Sesshomaru is the best friend I've ever had after all and I didn't want to give that up. I'm going to take him at his word and pretend like nothing ever happened and stop avoiding him." Kikyo said and he could hear the happiness and relief in her voice and could picture the smile on her face.

"I'm glad I could be of help to you Kikyo and...are you absolutely sure you don't have feelings for Sesshomaru anymore?"

He really needed to know.

"I'm positive. I mean I thought I did up until I kissed him but there were no sparks."

"Good." Suikotsu mistakenly said aloud with a grin on his face.

"Huh? Why is that good Suikotsu?" Kikyo asked confused.

"O-Oh, so you can...uh...you know...find the right guy for you or, you know, he can find you!" Suikotsu said quickly covering up his slip of the tongue.

God he really hoped she bought it!

"Yeah, you're right about that, but I'm so busy with my clinic and patients that I hardly ever have time to date or just have downtime. You of all people should understand my plight."

"Oh I do Kikyo, believe you me, but he's out there you'll definitely meet him." Suikotsu replied.

"Thanks Suikotsu. You're the best. You'll find the perfect woman for you someday soon as well."

Suikotsu chuckled at the irony of her statement.

"Thanks Kikyo."

"No problem. Listen I've got to hang up now, I've got a lot of work to do, but we'll be in touch. You have a good day Suikotsu."

"Same to you Kikyo."

Suikotsu hung up the phone and shouted with glee.

Kikyo was no longer enamored with Sesshomaru so he could really pursue her now and actually have a chance with her.

It was then that a thought occurred to him.

He believed the only reason why Sesshomaru brought up his and Kikyo's past relationship because of the talk they had at his father's party. He did it to get things out in the open and, if need be, end her one sided crush on him. If it wasn't for him doing that Kikyo would still be in love with him now and he'd never have stood a chance with her.

He smiled.

He'd have to remember to thank Sesshomaru the next time he saw him.

***(Kanna)***

"Akitoki it's getting late! Hakkaku and I are heading home, you should too!" Ginta called out to Kanna as he poked his head into her office while putting his coat on.

"Leave me be. Can you not see I'm busy?" Kanna said to the younger Ookami brother as she shuffled through a multitude of papers not even sparing him a glance.

Ginta shrugged and left her office closing the door behind him as he did so.

Kanna put the papers down on the desk and looked up at the clock on the wall just over the door.

10:47 pm

He was right, it was getting late indeed, but she couldn't stop investigating this case now.

The case you ask.

Case #061992

The Murder of Kimi Ando.

She hadn't been just a tactical officer and occasional field operative during her eight years in the Ministry of Defense she'd also been a part of the investigation division. She was instrumental in helping solve some of the toughest, most high-profile, international cases of all time and she'd single-handedly solved a few cases like those on her own as well.

Yet a case that paled in comparison to those in terms of complexity, that should be child's play for her to solve, has had her stomped for almost a month now. She'd had the victim's home dusted for fingerprints and none, besides the victims' own, could be found. She, along with the Ookami brothers, have begun talking with everyone on Kimi's street and the surrounding neighborhood and while they're not done, so far no one seems to know anything or saw anything suspicious on the day of the murder. She's even gone and searched the home herself everyday since she's received this case and nothing could be found to identify any one person for the murder of Kimi Ando.

She had to admit this anonymous murderer was brilliant indeed to leave not a trace of their being behind. She would prove herself to be the more brilliant one in the end however when she solved this case and put this immoral being behind bars.

She was determined to figure this mystery out because she's never had a case that she couldn't solve and this would not be the one that beat her.

Besides she wanted to meet the person responsible for causing her so much trouble and giving her a challenging case for the first time in her life.

The door to her office opened and Commissioner Gi stood in the doorway.

"Alright Akitoki, Ginta told me you were still holed up here in your office and when he tried to get you to leave you refused. You may can refuse him but you can't refuse your boss so I'm telling you to head home. I'm not paying you anymore overtime just so you can do paperwork. You can do that at home."

Kanna looked up at him.

"Paying me overtime is not necessary Commissioner Gi. In actuality I was supposed to have left an hour ago and I've long since clocked out. I've simply been in my office working of my own free will because it's more quiet here than it is at my own home and I can get more done but if you insist that I leave then very well I'll do as you command."

She stood up and began to gather her things.

"Wait Akitoki you can stay here as long as you need! I jumped the gun a little bit and for that I apologize! You keep up the good work!" Gi apologized to Kanna before he smiled nervously at her and quickly left the office closing the door behind him.

Grabbing the stack of papers off her desk she began to read them for what felt like the hundredth time.

These papers consisted of every statement given by Kimi's neighbors that were interviewed by either her or the Ookami brothers so far, her own investigative notes, the Ookami brother's notes, the police report written by Ginta Ookami detailing the finding of Kimi's body given to him by InuTaisho, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha Tensho as well as Midoriko Tama, the forensics team's various analysis reports of both Kimi's home and her corpse, an entire bio of Kimi Ando containing every possible thing there was to know about her, and finally a list of all of the people Kimi knew and associated with while she was alive.

Basically it was every single thing she had concerning Kimi's case and she would read and study this information over and over again until something jumped out at her.

She would not rest until justice was served.

***(LMAYV)***

That was Chapter 30 of my story Le Monstré Aux Yeux Verts.

I've made this chapter pretty long to make up for the long wait. I hope it's not too long though lol!

Please review or add me to your favorite authors list, this story to your favorite stories list, subscribe to the story, or whatever you choose!

Just do something to let me know you're interested in me continuing the story!

*~(animeroxz)~*


End file.
